


so baby can i be your boyfriend?

by apieformydean, midnightau



Series: artificial love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Aromantic!Chanyeol, Blow Jobs, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, House Parties, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Loud Gay!Minseok, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary!Tao, OT12 - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pan!Suho, Pining, Slow Burn, Supposedly Straight!Jongdae, Texting, bi!Yixing, group chats, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 137,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightau/pseuds/midnightau
Summary: "chenchen: eww can you not be so gay at me plschenchen: im not into that uknow,,lovemesomebacon: suddenly i cant read"AKA the one in which Jongdae is convinced he is straight and Minseok is determined to change his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy  
> okay so after all the months i spent with actively avoiding exo (don't even ask me ok..) i got brutally dragged down into their fandom so here i am!!  
> a good friend of mine [midnightau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightau) and i were randomly talking about them today and she was like "so what about a social media au?" so we came up with a bunch of ideas and then agreed that it has to be written as a chat fic so!! here we go!
> 
> written by midnightau:  
> Minseok: seokitup / bf goals  
> Baekhyun: lovemesomebacon / wingman  
> Tao: queen / rich bitch  
> Sehun: senshine / damnnnn  
> Kris: yifan / su's bf  
> Luhan: Lulu
> 
> written by apieformydean:  
> Jongdae: chenchen / lucky bastard  
> Chanyeol: chan_yale / lone wolf  
> Kyungsoo: DKSoo / d.o hyung  
> Jongin: kaa / ksoo's  
> Suho: sugar mommy / kris' bf  
> Yixing: sheep boi / bi-bi
> 
> enjoooy <3

**_[thursday, 2:17pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**chenchen:** heyy amy uhh so i was thinking and   
**chenchen:** i think were better off as friends..   
**chenchen:** it was nice but its not you its me

**DKSoo:** uhm...

**kaa:** honey   
**kaa:** u DO realise this is the gc right

**chenchen:** wha   
**chenchen:** sHIT

**lovemesomebacon:** DOES THAT MEAN   
**lovemesomebacon:** WHAT I THINK IT MEANS

**chenchen:** stfu baek   
**chenchen:** i dont need you to-

**senshine:** wow you didnt last long this time

**lovemesomebacon:** that’s what he said

**kaa:** ok but wth happened now???   
**kaa** : u guys were doing fine just last week?????

**chenchen:** ahhh it’s   
**chenchen:** complicated ig

**lovemesomebacon:** okay but we need to step up your break up game   
**lovemesomebacon:** ‘its not u its me’ is so 2006

**DKSoo:** also a lie   
**DKSoo:** I mean let’s be real   
**DKSoo:** you wouldn’t ever seriously admit that it’s you, Jongdae

**senshine:** even though it is probably, in fact, you

**chenchen:** can yall stop fucking ganging up on me   
**chenchen:** i come to you in times of need and this is what i get

**kaa:** but   
**kaa:** u didnt even come to us

**lovemesomebacon:** bbi you are breaking up with your gf through a chat   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd u dont even find her contact    
**lovemesomebacon:** you just dug your own grave here

**DKSoo:** okay, I know only met her once but   
**DKSoo:** isn’t her name Annie though?

**senshine:** yeah wasn’t amy your second gf during freshman year?

**chenchen:** ffs let me liVE   
**chenchen:** its over now anyway ok   
**chenchen:** i just copy n pasted the texts to her   
**chenchen:** shell cry a little and move on   
**chenchen:** its fine

**lovemesomebacon:** jongdae, i love you with all my heart,,,    
**lovemesomebacon:** but you are such a dumbass at times

**kaa:** let it go baek   
**kaa:** hell never learn...

**senshine:** are you okay tho, jongdae?

**chenchen:** i mean??   
**chenchen:** it was just a girl?   
**chenchen:** when am i not okay lmao

\--

**_[thursday, 2:44pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: oh playboy_ **

**prince_pirouette:** hes an idiot can u pls remove him from the gc

**oh playboy:** can we just… stop being friends with him

**prince_pirouette:** do u think hell ever realise we already know

**oh playboy:** lol no   
**oh playboy:** he is way too dense

**prince_pirouette:** he makes my pores clogged is2g   
**prince_pirouette:** well at least we dont have to live with him lmao

**oh playboy:** lmao i know right poor bacon   
**oh playboy:** and im p sure u would look flawless anywaysss

**prince_pirouette:** ah stooooop :33   
**prince_pirouette:** hey btw   
**prince_pirouette:** heard u have some tea on that cutie kim minseoks ex bf possibly coming back to korea??   
**prince_pirouette:** wanna talk about it over ramyeon after your seminar

**oh playboy:** ofc you bring food i bring tea ;)))   
**oh playboy:** ugh gtg now tho my seminar starts soon   
**oh playboy:** see you later b

\--

**_[thursday, 2:57pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**DKSoo:** so next time you should probably consider not dating anybody who comes your way…

**lovemesomebacon:** i swEAR to gOD jongdae if you start to date another girl   
**lovemesomebacon:** i will cut yuor dick off

**chenchen:** wow i didnt know you discovered another kink of yours recently :))

**DKSoo:** oh my god

**lovemesomebacon:** hey im pretty open about my kinks so if you are interested   
**lovemesomebacon:** just pm me ;))

**chenchen:** eww can you not be so gay at me pls   
**chenchen:** im not into that uknow,,

**lovemesomebacon:** suddenly i cant read

**kaa:** speaking of gay!!!   
**kaa:** u said taos party is this friday baek??   
**kaa:** we should all goooo :DD

**DKSoo:** yeah, good idea! :)

**chenchen:** lmao   
**chenchen:** but you hate parties ksoo,,

**DKSoo:** I have my reasons, Jongdae dear :)

\--

**_[thursday, 3:02pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: kyungsoup_ **

**stfubyun:** you almost outed yourself lmao

**kyungsoup:** I   
**kyungsoup:** I’m not that obvious, though, am I   
**kyungsoup:** I’m really trying hard here

**stfubyun:** *my longest sigh ever*

\--

**_[thursday, 3:04pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**lovemesomebacon:** i think we should go!!!   
**lovemesomebacon:** at least dae can forget about his relationship :)) 

**chenchen:** is2g byun id pay serious money to anyone who could shut you up   
**chenchen:** im not going tho i have   
**chenchen:** better things to do..

**lovemesomebacon:** yeah like what exactly

**chenchen:** yeah like yknow i have a life outside this gc??

**lovemesomebacon:** hahaha ye ofc   
**lovemesomebacon:** so everyone is coming then   
**lovemesomebacon:** it will be so much fun!!! i cant wait uwu

**chenchen:** bro i just said im not coming wtf

**lovemesomebacon:** should we meet before the party starts??   
**lovemesomebacon:** so that we can.. prepare…    
**lovemesomebacon:** why am i trying to hint yall know me lets get shitfaced

**DKSoo:** I’m not so sure anymore   
**DKSoo:** I won’t take you all home when you’re dead drunk, you know...

**kaa:** noo kyungsoo hyung :cc   
**kaa:** please come with uuuuus

**DKSoo:** I   
**DKSoo:** alright

**kaa:** :DD  <3

**chenchen:** lmao   
**chenchen:** my brotp

**lovemesomebacon:** stfu ****  
**lovemesomebacon:** aslo what do u mean dead drunk????   
**lovemesomebacon:** i know my alcohol bbi

**DKSoo:** oh I know you do, darling   
**DKSoo:** I’ve seen you and Mr Vodka develop your relationship over the years

**kaa:** OH GOD XDDD

**lovemesomebacon:** vodka is really special to me   
**lovemesomebacon:** unlike u guys   
**lovemesomebacon:** stop being jealous

**chenchen:** were here to make sure you have your healthy dose of straightness in your life

**DKSoo:** …

**kaa:** ……….   
**kaa:** ………………..   
**kaa:** (the second one was for sehun since hes not here to do it himself)

**chenchen:** what

**lovemesomebacon:** ye where would i be without you guys haha :)))   
**lovemesomebacon:** i love my straights™

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 2:55pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**queen:** yall are coming to my party right?

**sheep boi:** i have a date tomorrow night haha

**sugar mommy:** do you absolutely have to remind us that you’re in a relationship all the time?

**queen:** bring her too then   
**queen:** the more the merrier

**sheep boi:** i really not want to be mean but   
**sheep boi:** shes not ready for you people i think

**queen:** :’((((((

**seokitup:** besides he would probably have sex in your bed

**sheep boi:** :))

**queen:** you are officially uninvited

**sugar mommy:** uninvite me too pls i don’t have the energy for boys nowadays

**seokitup:** how can i unread this

**sugar mommy:** sokkie darling just because you’re so thirsty for a Certain Straight Boy’s shaft..

**chan_yale:** who even calls penis a ‘shaft’

**queen:** omg

**seokitup:** he aint straight he just hasnt met me yet

**queen:** omg but more disappointed 

**chan_yale:** okay but just because he fucks girls all the time   
**chan_yale:** he can still swing both ways right

**queen:** idk lets ask the expert here   
**queen:** @sheep boi

**sheep boi:** im foreigner!!   
**sheep boi:** only chinese pls!

**queen:** bitch i AM chinese too   
**queen:** but fine… so  _ can that certain straight like both, EVEN if he ONLY been together with girls _

**sheep boi:** _i was just kidding ok i understood it i was ignoring this chat on purpose lmao_

**chan_yale:** we’re sitting in music theory iii and seok just scoffed so loudly wtf

**sheep boi:** _but i can’t believe it’s about jongdae again what is this chat, a fucking fanclub???_

**queen:** _ we all just try to get minseok’s dick wet _

**seokitup:** _should i remind you all that I dated a chinese boy before??? or???_

**queen** :  _ shit _ _   
_ **queen:** _ nothing is sacred anymore _

**sugar mommy:** i don’t speak chinese but i recognised the names minseok and jongdae and suddenly i’m glad i don’t know what y’all are talking about

**seokitup:** they are just being annoying as usual   
**seokitup:** im trying to concentrate on the professor here

**chan_yale:** why   
**chan_yale:** is he called jongdae too

**queen:** im guessing chanyeol just got a concussion

\--

**_[thursday, 3:29pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: miniseok_ **

**Chan-tol:** okay but seriously seok, don’t you think you’re a liiiittle bit too deep in this

**miniseok:** i WISH i was

**Chan-tol:** ew that’s gay ****  
**Chan-tol:** buy yeah anyway you don’t even know the guy?? he might be an asshole yknow   
**Chan-tol:** or worse…   
**Chan-tol:** he might actually be 100% straight

**miniseok:** okay first of all he is a cute ass   
**miniseok:** (ND has a cute ass)   
**miniseok:** second of all, no straight guy looks like That so you are wrong

**Chan-tol:** what does that even m e a n

**miniseok:** it MEANS that im going to get my man tomorrow :333   
**miniseok:** you just wait and learn

**Chan-tol:** oh god how i hate it when you say shit like that   
**Chan-tol:** but wait he’s coming to the party?? did you get tao to invite him or

**miniseok:** i asked tao if i can invite anyone   
**miniseok:** they agreed so i invited baek    
**miniseok:** who will bring him   
**miniseok:** it’s a perfect plan

**Chan-tol:** oh, baekhyun   
**Chan-tol:** the pretty one right?

**miniseok:** yea the pretty gay one   
**miniseok:** y you ask??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Chan-tol:** uhm bc i was curious?? stop being a smartass   
**Chan-tol:** anyhow,, i still have a bad feeling about this one

**miniseok:** why you have to be so negative all the time?

**Chan-tol:** bitch i’m not negative i’m protective smh   
**Chan-tol:** also ik already that i’ll be the one who’ll have to kill a man when you get your heart broken   
**Chan-tol:** and i really don’t want to go to jail so there’s that

**miniseok:** kay first i use protection thank you very much ****  
**miniseok:** second, you dont have to kill anyone   
**miniseok:** daedae and i are destined    
**miniseok:** (plus you would only need to be there and be intimidating if something happens)

**Chan-tol:** i told you not to use the nickname “daedae” when i’m around ffs it makes me wanna barf   
**Chan-tol:** but yea ig i’ll just do that bc apparently talking to you is like talking to the fucking wall

**miniseok:** i love u!!!   
**miniseok:** also….   
**miniseok:** can we get food after this class, the baby is starving   
**miniseok:** (it me, i am The baby)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sugar mommy: did chanyeol diss you for being in love with Mr Straight As A Ruler again..
> 
> seokitup: …  
> seokitup: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we just finished another chapter here??  
> things are getting complicated~~
> 
> please enjoy! :3

**_[friday, 4:33pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**kaa:** ok but  
**kaa:** is my baby blue shirt 2 much 4 this party or :00

 **DKSoo:** that shirt suits you well :)

 **lovemesomebacon:** uwu  
**lovemesomebacon:** u look good in that shirt  
**lovemesomebacon:** 10/10 would bang

 **DKSoo:** yeah well probably you shouldn’t wear it tonight after all

 **lovemesomebacon:** dw ksoo i dont have my eyes on jongin  
**lovemesomebacon:** yet.

 **DKSoo:** …

 **senshine:** anyways…  
**senshine:** do yall have your outfits planned already?  
**senshine:** im still in this uglie class :(

 **kaa:** oh bby lemme save u by telling u  
**kaa:** that i picked ur outfit for 2night already :333

 **senshine:** best friend goals :33

 **chenchen:** you guys always act like a couple lmao  
**chenchen:** ppl will get the wrong impression one day haha

 **lovemesomebacon:** dae u are trying to be soooo painfully straight  
**lovemesomebacon:** it gives me a headache

 **chenchen:** theres nothing painful about being straight??  
**chenchen:** you should try it one day

 **lovemesomebacon:** sure because it worked out so well for u (:

 **DKSoo:** alright lovebirds shush  
**DKSoo:** so when and where do we meet tonight again?

 **lovemesomebacon:** at hunnie’s and jongin’s dorm uwu  
**lovemesomebacon:** i bought a lot of vodka

 **kaa:** YAAAAY

\--

 **_[friday, 4:46pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: jong-gay_ **

**gay god:** so jongdae

 **jong-gay:** whom tf

 **gay god:** its me  
**gay god:** your fav gay

 **jong-gay:** when did you-  
**jong-gay:** oh you fucking stole my phone again havent you

 **gay god:** details details  
**gay god:** not important  
**gay god:** but we do need to discuss your choice of contact names  
**gay god:** no one calls anyone by their real names these days ew

 **jong-gay:** sometimes i look up rooms for rent on the other side of the city  
**jong-gay:** yknow, just for fun

 **gay god:** but u would never leave  
**gay god:** cuz  
**gay god:** u love me uwu

 **jong-gay:** my worst quality undoubtedly

 **gay god:** ur worst quality is you thinking u can be straight  
**gay god:** in 20-gayteen  
**gay god:** BUT this is not why i gathered you here today

 **jong-gay:** i will just ignore that first part ok  
**jong-gay:** so why  
**jong-gay:** i was gaming smh

 **gay god:** YOU ARE GAMING  
**gay god:** WITHOUT ME???  
**gay god:** TOP TEN ANIME BETRAYALS  >:((

 **jong-gay:** calm your balls ok  
**jong-gay:** youre out shopping what was i supposed to do

 **gay god:** wait for me,,, like,,, a real friend???  
**gay god:** but anywho i got u a cute shirt  
**gay god:** u are wearing it tonight.

 **jong-gay:** what do u mean  >>cute<<  
**jong-gay:** i dont do your type of cute..

 **gay god:** i… LiSteN uPP heTeRO  
**gay god:** i dont need your shit  
**gay god:** it’s a button up plaid shirt ok i know what u like

 **jong-gay:** wow im touched  
**jong-gay:** im not paying for it tho just sayin

 **gay god:** *sighs*  
**gay god:** its so difficult to be nice to u

 **jong-gay:** yeah but  
**jong-gay:** “u love me uwu”

 **gay god:** the only flaw of mine  
**gay god:** unlike u

 **jong-gay:** why do u care so much about tonight tho  
**jong-gay:** you always tell me not to outdress you  
**jong-gay:** and now youre buying me a shirt??

 **gay god:** first off, i will be wearing my lone wolf jacket so u cant outdress me in this boring shirt  
**gay god:** second, there will be cute gays  
**gay god:** *guys  
**gay god:** lmao same thing but

 **jong-gay:** ?????  
**jong-gay:** ive known you all my life and youre still fucking confusing me 24/7

 **gay god:** ;)))))

 

\--

 

 **_[friday, 5:24pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**miniseok:** CHANYEOL  
**miniseok:** CHANNIE!!!!  
**miniseok:** !!!!  
**miniseok:** YEOL  
**miniseok:** YEOLLIE  
**miniseok:** ANSWER ME U TOL FUCK

 **Chan-tol:** shit wtf

 **miniseok:** I THINK  
**miniseok:** I THINK IM GAY PANICKING  
**miniseok:** WHERE ARE U

 **Chan-tol:** i fucking thought youre dying asshole  
**Chan-tol:** im out w tao tho they asked me to come get booze w them

 **miniseok:** i feel like dying tbh  
**miniseok:** my friend betrays me for booze  
**miniseok:** in times of need

 **Chan-tol:** shall we count the times when you left me behind for booze,,  
**Chan-tol:** ok but anyway youre gay panicking bc??  
**Chan-tol:** and it better not be fEeLiNgS i dont fuck w those yknow

 **miniseok:** dont come @ me  
**miniseok:** you might be tol but i remind you that i can still punch u in the dick  
**miniseok:** but ye anyway it might has to do w feelings  
**miniseok:** just a bit tho!!!

 **Chan-tol:** google dot com how do i leave pms

 **miniseok:** i wish u could see me roll my eyes atm **...** **  
** **miniseok:** help me choose The Outfit that will get me fucked ok

**\--**

**_[friday, 5:40pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baby hyung_ **

**panman:** uh chanyeol told me to tell you that “unfortunately, he died”

 **baby hyung:** its ok he is ded to me :))))

\--

 **_[friday, 5:42pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**seokitup:** so  
**seokitup:** since my roommate is gone  
**seokitup:** does anyone want to move in???

 **queen:** lol no thanks  
**queen:** i dont need someone to nag me 24/7 to pack my makeup bag

 **seokitup:** OKAY THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING CLEAN WTF

 **sugar mommy:** did chanyeol diss you for being in love with Mr Straight As A Ruler again..

 **seokitup:** …  
**seokitup:** no

 **chan_yale:** yes

 **seokitup:** he is lying  
**seokitup:** anyway  
**seokitup:** totally off topic  
**seokitup:** but what should i wear for the party???  
**seokitup:** not to impress anyone i just want to look god

 **sheep boi:** you already look god ;))

 **seokitup:** thanks yixing  <333  
**seokitup:** i only know you now

 **chan_yale:** yixing doesnt even korean he mustve misunderstood something here

 **seokitup:** i thought you were ded get out of the gc

 

\--

 

 **_[friday, 9:58pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baby hyung_ **

**panman:** shit  
**panman:** minseok pls answer me  
**panman:** oh my god

 **baby hyung:** im busy

 **panman:** you left me alone after you caught sight of the table of alcohol  
**panman:** it’s all your fault i hope you know that

 **baby hyung:** im on a hunt  
**baby hyung:** i need to find baek  
**baby hyung:** so whats ur problem again

 **panman:** i locked myself in the bathroom  
**panman:** there’s a cute guy outside and  
**panman:** we talked and he’s really hot as well okay and he’s funny and idk i just felt the Sparks you know?

 **baby hyung:** oh THIS is your emergency??  
**baby hyung:** goodbye joonmyun

 **panman:** nO MINSEOK  
**panman:** HE WANTS TO FUCK  
**panman:** HOW DO I EXPLAIN HIM  
**panman:** (also nobody calls me That except for my mother jfc)

 **baby hyung:** just… tell him?  
**baby hyung:** he has to understand  
**baby hyung:** if he doesnt; he is cancelled

 **panman:** YEs but  
**panman:** he’s cute :c  
**panman:** i don't want him to n o t understand you get me?

 **baby hyung:** i do but  
**baby hyung:** no man worth it  
**baby hyung:** dont do something you arent comfortable with ok??

 **panman:** uh yeah  
**panman:** yeah i won't  
**panman:** also i think he left?? i can't hear him anymore  
**panman:** but hey what’s up w your mission

 **baby hyung:** ??? how long have u been in there  
**baby hyung:** do u want me to get you out of the bathroom just like i got u out from the closet???

 **panman:** might have been a little bit over 20 minutes haha  
**panman:** also stFU OKAY JFC  
**panman:** i told you i didn’t kNOW it was you dressed as a girl okay  
**panman:** and now you won’t ever let me live this down smfh

 **baby hyung:** 20 MINUTES???  
**baby hyung:** he probs thought you died in there  
**baby hyung:** but ye anyway  
**baby hyung:** i cant find baek and i cant just walk up to dae like: yo sup wanna fuck  
**baby hyung:** so… :///

 **panman:** well considering you usually do it like that, i don't see the problem here

 **baby hyung:** its different ok  
**baby hyung:** WAIT  
**baby hyung:** I SEE BAEK TTYL

 

\--

 

 **_[saturday, 0:12am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**seokitup:** men are cancelled.

 **sheep boi:** okay my english is not perfect but  
**sheep boi:** wtf you are a men too

 **seokitup:** dont trigger me or u get blocked  
**seokitup:** also tf are u up

 **sheep boi:** yoonhee and i are watching conspiracy theory videos about the universe will destroy itself in 50 years :)

 **sugar mommy:** i  
**sugar mommy:** don't have any further questions thank you

 **seokitup:** leave me alone with the het stuff  
**seokitup:** i hate everything rn

 **sugar mommy:** but when i left you were merrily chatting wi  
**sugar mommy:** fuck  
**sugar mommy:** no

 **seokitup:** yes.

 **sugar mommy:** bby...  
**sugar mommy:** what did he do

\--

 **_[saturday, 0:14am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gay god_ **

**jong-gay:** what  
**jong-gay:** just happened  
**jong-gay:** baek where are you  
**jong-gay:** this fucking midget just !!  
**jong-gay:** i just got punched by your buddy minseok??!

 **jong-gay:** okay wow i was expecting at least SOME kind of reaction to this  
**jong-gay:** where the fuck did you go??????  
**jong-gay:** im in the bathroom and my nose is bruising already  
**jong-gay:** thats why i don't mingle with your kind of people smfh

 **jong-gay:** okay i will go home now but if i find you in the dorm with a guy im gonna fucking riot

 **jong-gay:** i hope youre having awful sex rn

 

\--

 

 **_[saturday, 1:27am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: jong-gay_ **

**gay god:** sorry i possibly had The Best Sex of my life just now ;))))  
**gay god:** but… what di d you do this time?,??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did he DO??  
> leave your guesses in the comments :33
> 
> also for bonus stuff and possible sneak-peaks on this fic in the future, follow us on twitter and tumblr!! (links in the final notes of the fanfic!!) we're already preparing some things for yall~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DKSoo: Jongdae  
> DKSoo: you’re the most ignorant bastard I have ever met.
> 
> chenchen: i????
> 
> DKSoo: all your friends are gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're sooooooaaaaaaring with this story and we're kinda both fanatic about it so  
> guess what we were doing last night while waiting for bbmas to happen  
> please enjoy :33

**_[saturday, 9:45am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**sugar mommy:** did everyone get home safe last night though?

**queen:** bish my head is throbbing be quiet

**sugar mommy:** OH HELLO TAO   
**sugar mommy:** MY FRIEND   
**sugar mommy:** HOW’S IT GOING   
**sugar mommy:** SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH   
**sugar mommy:** 3   
**sugar mommy:** DIFFERENT   
**sugar mommy:** PEOPLE   
**sugar mommy:** LAST NIGHT   
**sugar mommy:** OH HOW I PITY YOU NOW

**queen:** fuck away i am not dealing with this shit hangover   
**queen:** im glad u ok too

**sugar mommy:** what do you mean ‘okay’.. i’m fine…..

**queen:** idk man you closed yourself in the bathroom for almost an hour   
**queen:** we were a bit worried lol

**sugar mommy:** … ‘we’ being??

**queen:** ah kris and i

**sugar mommy:** whom   
**sugar mommy:** who is this kris haha   
**sugar mommy:** idk this name :))

**chan_yale:** good morning to yall inconsiderate bastards too

**queen:** really?   
**queen:** i feel like i saw you with him tho

**sugar mommy:** oh boy would you look at the t i m e   
**sugar mommy:** gotta blast byEEE

_ sugar mommy has left the chat. _

**queen:** what the fuck?

**chan_yale:** okay not to worry anybody here,,   
**chan_yale:** but ive just looked around the room and i dont think minseok came home last night

**queen:** … he   
**queen:** isnt here either...

**sheep boi:** oh my lord what

_ sheep boi has added sugar mommy to the chat. _

**sugar mommy:** i sw e a  r to god tao i have no idea who he is ok   
**sugar mommy:** oh wow hey yixing   
**sugar mommy:** wait.. what???

**queen:** okay but like i didnt ask    
**queen:** why are you so fucking pressed bout it   
**queen:** we have other things to worry about rn

**sheep boi:** okay but he was online at midnight   
**sheep boi:** with who was he after that

**queen:** i… honestly dont remember sorry

**chan_yale:** shit i just asked baekhyun and he said jongdae refuses to talk about last night

**queen:** baekhyun??   
**queen:** lmao why are you with him

**sugar mommy:** woah.. Chanyeollie   
**sugar mommy:** congrats   
**sugar mommy:** he’s a really pretty one

**chan_yale:** ????? **  
** **chan_yale:** can we fucking concentrate here for a moment??   
**chan_yale:** my best friend is missing and yall are more interested in my sex life????   
**chan_yale:** he might be in trouble or he might not know where he is   
**chan_yale:** he might even got hurt   
**chan_yale:** shit i shouldve stayed by him..

**sheep boi:** (tbh i AM interested in your sex life lol)

**queen:** yeah you never talk about it??

**chan_yale:** i have my reasons ok   
**chan_yale:** now let me call him and lets fucking hope he picks up

**seokitup:** gees yll blowinggg up my notifs   
**seokitup:** clam yuor titts

**chan_yale:** ……….   
**chan_yale:** oh my god

**sugar mommy:** now watch mother chanyeol turn into a dragon in 0.2 secs lol

**chan_yale:** motHERFUCKER WHERE ARE YOU????????   
**chan_yale:** “MEET YOU AT HOME BRO DONT WORRY IVE GOT THIS” M  Y A S S   
**chan_yale:** WHEN YOU GET HOME IS2F ILL FUCKING STRANGLE YOU

**seokitup:** ky butt yuo wernt tht worried whilst fkcng byung wreu u hnnng?,??

**sheep boi:** brb ill bring popcorn

**queen:** i wish you would announce these shows sooner damn

**sugar mommy:** okay but minseok   
**sugar mommy:** you disappeared last night after telling us, quote unquote   
**sugar mommy:** “men are cancelled.”   
**sugar mommy:** where the hell have you been for the past 10 hours??

**seokitup:** whit a new firend

**sugar mommy:** ????   
**sugar mommy:** i thought jongdae did something wrong?   
**sugar mommy:** you stayed with him nonetheless??

**seokitup:** WE DONR SYA THET NAME INTH IS H OSUE!!!!

_ seokitup has removed queen from the chat. _

**seokitup:** fkcme

_ seokitup has removed sugar mommy from the chat. _

**chan_yale:** kim minseok.   
**chan_yale:** stop for a fucking moment and explain where the fuck you are and who are you with.

**sheep boi:** (and what happened last night with your prince also ok i need the tea)

_ seokitup has removed sheep boi from the chat. _

**chan_yale:** are you serious

**seokitup:** i pncuhed him

**chan_yale:** punched who

**seokitup:** yes

**chan_yale:** … what the fuck??

**seokitup:** tht fuckre   
**seokitup:** teh ‘’’’’’straitght’’’’’’

_ chan_yale has added sugar mommy, queen and sheep boi to the chat. _

**chan_yale:** okay now explain

**sugar mommy:** thank you for adding me back you’ve always been my favourite child

**queen:** YOU DID WHAT   
**queen:** also u removed from the fckng chat what did i ever do to u

_ seokitup has removed sugar mommy from the chat. _

**chan_yale:** fuCKING STOP IT WILL YOU

_ chan_yale has added sugar mommy to the chat. _ _   
_ _ chan_yale has locked the chat. _

**chan_yale:** and no one leaves now until we hear the story

**queen:** that sounds quite sinister

**sheep boi:** so you are not in love anymore i guess

**seokitup:** worng

**chan_yale:** ????

**seokitup:** ill kill him

**sugar mommy:** said the most adorable sunshine elf of 133cm

**sheep boi:** kinky

**seokitup:** im 173 thank

**chan_yale:** and im :)) losing my fucking patience here :))))

**seokitup:** nyway tis vish had thee nerve to sayy   
**seokitup:** n i qutoe ‘’’’’hahahahaha so u gay? cool bt dont hit on me tho’’’’’’’’’

**sheep boi:** wtf?????? he did no t say that,,,

**queen:** oMG STRAIGHTS MAKE MY HEADACHE WORSE   
**queen:** y do they ALWAYS think lgbtq wants them,,,,, they WISH   
**queen:** imma puke because of this ignorance brb

**seokitup:** so i punced him :)))))

**chan_yale:** shit sokkie...

**sugar mommy:** this was such an asshole move what the hell   
**sugar mommy:** i mean i knew he was an idiot but this is rich even from him..

**queen:** so you are moving on?? im guessing

**seokitup:** no :)) **  
** **seokitup:** hes nice   
**seokitup:** we tkled for hourssssssss   
**seokitup:** nd he gay :))))

**sugar mommy:** but you   
**sugar mommy:** literally just said he slapped you in the face with the straightest goddamn sentence ever???   
**sugar mommy:** which was kinda predictable lmao but honey..   
**sugar mommy:** we’ve all got this several times   
**sugar mommy:** right guys

**chan_yale:** yup

**queen:** yep

**sheep boi:** still get it everyday tbh

**sugar mommy:** and you too, minseok   
**sugar mommy:** but you’ve never punched anyone for it   
**sugar mommy:** he says he’s straight, oh well   
**sugar mommy:** you can move on in peace now??

**seokitup:** wrong :)))

**queen:** i… officially lost it???   
**queen:** i think minseok has gone crazy   
**queen:** i knew this day will come soon but i never predicted to be THIS soon

**chan_yale:** what i dont get is why the hell youre still drunk af minseok

**seokitup:** i jst finished drinking :)))   
**seokitup:** goin hom yeollie  <3333

**sheep boi:** omg what a strong man   
**sheep boi:** drinking alcohol at 10:30am   
**sheep boi:** real warrior

**seokitup:** im an independent man bbi boy ;)))   
**seokitup:** til i get mysefl the bae

**chan_yale:** okay but baekhyun just talked to his friends   
**chan_yale:** so after one of his best friends dumped you, minseok, you spent the night with that dance major kim jongin??

**sugar mommy:** uhm the hot ballet one?

**seokitup:** shhhhhh ;)   
**seokitup:** bt science beak is there   
**seokitup:** tell him to congrsatulate his ‘frind’ for runing my life, wiill ya,

**chan_yale:** uhm.. hes not in the greatest mood either tbh but sure

\--

**_[saturday, 10:34am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**lovemesomebacon:** so jongdae   
**lovemesomebacon:** congrats on being an asshole   
**lovemesomebacon:** again.

**DKSoo:** oh god, I know this tone way too well…

**senshine:** omg what

**chenchen:** baek i fucking told you i DONT want to talk about it

**kaa:** well maybe u should tho… **  
** **kaa:** tell them what happened.

**senshine:** ??? jongin you know???   
**senshine:** where have u been :cccc   
**senshine:** i miss u!!!

**kaa:** yeah ive kinda spent the past 6 hours with a v drunk and vv heartbroken minseok **  
** **kaa:** i just got on the bus btw im omw home dw <3

**senshine:** WHAT   
**senshine:** YOU BROKE THE SUNSHINE???   
**senshine:** HOW

**DKSoo:** okay but I’m too tired for this rn I’ll mute the chat   
**DKSoo:** talk to you all later

**chenchen:** I DIDNT FUCKING DO ANYTHING   
**chenchen:** IF ANYBODY IS TO BLAME HERE ITS HIM   
**chenchen:** I CANNOT FEEL MY NOSE OK   
**chenchen:** IM THE VICTIM HERE FFS

**lovemesomebacon:** you should be dead tbfh.

**senshine:** ???   
**senshine:** isnt that a bit Too harsh

**kaa:** honey no. **  
** **kaa:** honestly jongdae i wouldve never thought that u could ever disappoint me so much in my life

**senshine:** okay someone fill me in

**chenchen:** i was fucking talking to him okay???   
**chenchen:** we maintained a normal conversation which was surprising given that we were only slightly tipsy and never met before??   
**chenchen:** and it was about hobbies and all and he went like ‘oh im in the lgtb whatever community at uni btw’

**lovemesomebacon:** *LGBTQ+

**chenchen:** idc ok the poINT here is   
**chenchen:** that i casually just asked him if he was gay   
**chenchen:** and he said yes   
**chenchen:** and i was joking around yknow like Dudes do   
**chenchen:** and then somehOW HE BECAME FURIOUS AT ME AND PUNCHED ME AND STORMED AWAY????

**senshine:** PlEaSE dont tell me you said he shouldnt hit on you or some homophobic bs

**chenchen:** .

**kaa:** :)))   
**kaa:** sehunnie bby u kno him so well

**senshine:** fuckign hell jongdae   
**senshine:** i will punch you too

**chenchen:** ?????????????????   
**chenchen:** since when am i the bad guy here??? ???? ?? ?   
**chenchen:** baek cmon   
**chenchen:** tell them that you gays dont get offended by shit like that

**lovemesomebacon:** oh should i?   
**lovemesomebacon:** idk lets ask the gays shall we   
**lovemesomebacon:** gays do we get offended by homophobia?

**chenchen:** wym gays

**senshine:** yes, 100000%

**kaa:** dont get me started on homophobes smfh

**chenchen:** ????????????????????????????????????????   
**chenchen:** what is going on here

**DKSoo:** Jongdae   
**DKSoo:** you’re the most ignorant bastard I have ever met.

**chenchen:** i????

**DKSoo:** all your friends are gay.

**chenchen:** whAT? ? ? ? ? ??? ??? ? ?

**senshine:** let me translate it to a language u know   
**senshine:** we love dick

**chenchen:** i   
**chenchen:** ????????????????????   
**chenchen:** since when???? ?? ? ????

**senshine:** i came out of my mamma’s womb and with that   
**senshine:** i came out of the closet

**kaa:** cmon stop fucking around dae   
**kaa:** its not working,,

**senshine:** u can come out now

**chenchen:** from wh e r e??????

**lovemesomebacon:** *a tired gay sigh*   
**lovemesomebacon:** nywy… i hope you are planning to apologize to him

**chenchen:** im????, not?????????

**lovemesomebacon:** you fucking do or i am kicking you out   
**lovemesomebacon:** and you can go look for rents.

**chenchen:** its okay my Real Friends will take me in   
**chenchen:** right guys

**kaa:** ..   
**kaa:** who r those   
**kaa:** do u kno them sehunnie

**senshine:** sorry i dont speak homophobe   
**senshine:** i dont know who we are talking about   
**senshine:** do u ksoo?

**DKSoo:** I’d love to meet people from our campus that would take in somebody who made Kim Minseok aka actual loveliest person on Earth cry so much

**chenchen:** he   
**chenchen:** he cried ???

**senshine:** its no joke jongdae… he is like v popular   
**senshine:** one of his friends does martial arts too

**chenchen:** fuck mE   
**chenchen:** what do i do then?? ? ?

**lovemesomebacon:** i say it for the last time   
**lovemesomebacon:** a p o l o g i z e   
**lovemesomebacon:** ill pm you his contact 

**chenchen:** oh sure!!!   
**chenchen:** how does “im sorry for getting punched by you for not wanting to get hit on” sound like

_ DKSoo has removed chenchen from the chat. _

**senshine:** thank you for saving this chat ksoo   
**senshine:** you are a true hero of our time

\--

**_[saturday, 5:11pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Minseok_ **

**Unknown Number:** hey uhm   
**Unknown Number:** shit it wasnt supposed to send sdhjgjnl   
**Unknown Number:** fuCK

**Minseok:** who is this??

**Unknown Number:** uhm its   
**Unknown Number:** jongdae..

**Minseok:** oh.   
**Minseok:** cool.

**Unknown Number:** okay hear me out   
**Unknown Number:** i wanna apologise for last night

**Minseok:** okay

_ Minseok has changed Unknown Number’s nickname to Asshole. _

**Minseok:** go on

**Asshole:** seriously??   
**Asshole:** also i was kinda.. hoping that this much would be enough…..

**Minseok:** haha that is cute :))   
**Minseok:** if you dont mind me using such words

**Asshole:** ah shit   
**Asshole:** im sorry okay??   
**Asshole:** i didnt think before talking   
**Asshole:** assuming you would hit on me just because i am a dude   
**Asshole:** it was a jerk thing to disrespect your lgbtq+ origin   
**Asshole:** *extremely jerk thing sorry   
**Asshole:** i just dont know how to talk to people because im inconsiderate and an idiot

**Minseok:** oh   
**Minseok:** im glad we agree then

**Asshole:** yeah uhm ig   
**Asshole:** so apology accepted?   
**Asshole:** and we can go on like this whole thing never happened?

**Minseok:** under one condition

**Asshole:** uhm sure??

**Minseok:** great :)))   
**Minseok:** i wanted to tell you   
**Minseok:** but you already agreed

**Asshole:** what   
**Asshole:** no dude   
**Asshole:** wth tell me

**Minseok:** talk to you later then :)

_ Minseok has logged off. _

\--

**_[saturday, 5:39pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**Chan-tol:** youre such a snake for taking screenshots   
**Chan-tol:** but also wtf he said all those things??

**miniseok:** its not like i am posting it all over the internet   
**miniseok:** but it is a good proof for my truth :3

**Chan-tol:** “to disrespect your lgbtq+ origin” huh not bad from a straight guy

**miniseok:** he isnt straight tho

**Chan-tol:** seok,,,

**miniseok:** yeol.

**Chan-tol:** cmon,, you really want to torture yourself like this??

**miniseok:** you werent there yeol   
**miniseok:** we talked for hours   
**miniseok:** i know what i know

**Chan-tol:** fine, lets say i believe you (which i dont lol)   
**Chan-tol:** so what will you do about it now huh   
**Chan-tol:** i mean,, “go on like this whole thing never happened” doesnt exactly sound like hes suddenly lusting after your cock does it

**miniseok:** not YET you mean   
**miniseok:** but soon he will   
**miniseok:** i will cure his straightness with my own damn gay hands

**Chan-tol:** that sounds v kinky and i really dont want to imagine what you mean by that

**miniseok:** i meant i will take him on a date   
**miniseok:** smh, baek really fucked your brains out

**Chan-tol:** first of all, i topped ofc is that even a question   
**Chan-tol:** second of all, as if kim jongdae would ever go on a date with you

**miniseok:** he already agreed :)))   
**miniseok:** i just need to tell him the details

**Chan-tol:** smfh you know what ill just mind my own business here and let you do your dumb stuff on your own   
**Chan-tol:** btw you should come out in the kitchen, i made kimchi stew for your dumb hungover head

**miniseok:** yeollie, if i wouldnt know you i would husband you up :333

**Chan-tol:** why does that sound more like an offence than anything else,,

\--

**_[saturday, 6:22pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Asshole_ **

**Minseok:** lets meet tomorrow morning @ the dog cafe

**Minseok:** and wear something pretty **  
** **Minseok:** :)))

_ Minseok has logged off. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to come at us in the comments for anything you love/hate/anticipate from this story!!  
> give it love and it shall never stop growing :33  
> to all those who just started their exams period (like we two), keep your head up and do your best!! i'm proud of you<33  
> -apieformydean


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokitup: nd i tricked him that i only accept it under one condition  
> seokitup: which was a ***d a t e***
> 
> queen: minseok you cant bribe ppl into dating you wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still going stroooong  
> even though we both have exams tomorrow, we're so in love with this story that we cannot stop writing it soo  
> enjoy~~

**_[sunday, 8:34am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**chenchen:** okay since all of you are, apparently, gay

**DKSoo:** who added you back?

**_chenchen_ ** _ has sent a photo. _   
**chenchen:** tell me,,   
**chenchen:** does this mean i have been invited on a gay date???

**lovemesomebacon:** gay gasp   
**lovemesomebacon:** o m g

**kaa:** OMGOMGOMG YESSS :D

**senshine:** smh why do u get a guy before me tho

**chenchen:** i??   
**chenchen:** you can take him, honestly,,

**senshine:** minseok is cute but   
**senshine:** not exactly my type you know….

**lovemesomebacon:** sehun love boy toys and minseok is a fcking top uwu

_ chenchen has left the chat. _

_ lovemesomebacon has added chenchen to the chat. _

**lovemesomebacon:** nywy im so happy you are going   
**lovemesomebacon:** this is my biggest uwu ever   
**lovemesomebacon:** my wanna be straight boy is an all grown gay now :’)))

**chenchen:** LET ME LEAVE   
**chenchen:** i wouldnt even consider it if it werent for the fact that i promised fck

**DKSoo:** promised what?

**senshine:** we are confused gays please explain??

**chenchen:** suddenly yall are so loud about being gay??   
**chenchen:** where was that spirit the past 1.5 years????

**lovemesomebacon:** in front of your ignorant eyes

**kaa:** honestly ur so blind like   
**kaa:** if i didnt kno better id say ur actually a hetero :D

**senshine:** :DDDD omg jongin

**chenchen:** i want to die

**lovemesomebacon:** of excitement

**senshine:** omg!!! should we like go over and pick your outfit   
**senshine:** t o g e t h e r   
**senshine:** a vv powerful gay move

**DKSoo:** I can’t come I’m sorry   
**DKSoo:** I’m already on my way to work

**kaa:** and i have a choreo to learn by 2morrow rip

**senshine:** wow i love hard working men   
**senshine:** i can still go tho if u want!!!

**chenchen:** first of all this chat is making me uncomfortable   
**chenchen:** second of all you really dont have to do that   
**chenchen:** ik ive promised to do him one thing **  
** **chenchen:** but since im not gay, sadly this is only like   
**chenchen:** a bro date :))

**lovemesomebacon:** how can i make you shut up :)))

**_senshine_ ** _ has sent a photo. _   
**senshine:** im already on my way dw

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 10:01am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: lets get jongdae dicked_ **

_ baekhyun has added sehun, kyungsoo and jongin to the chat. _ _   
_ _ baekhyun has changed sehun’s nickname to spyhun. _ _   
_ _ baekhyun has changed kyungsoo’s nickname to kyung_somebodyhastoworkhere. _ _   
_ _ baekhyun has changed jongin’s nickname to star boy. _ _   
_ __ baekhyun has changed their own nickname to boss.

**star boy:** ooooh i love this already :333   
**star boy:** what is this tho???

**boss:** sehun is on his way to spy on this date   
**boss:** he will keep us updated

**star boy:** YESSS good :33   
**star boy:** ahh i was so afraid ill miss somethinggggg   
**star boy:** im just a little sad kyungsoo hyung is not here w us :c   
**star boy:** but i texted him nd he said hed read it back later!!! :D

**spyhun:** i have arrived   
**_spyhun_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **spyhun:** target located.

**boss:** careful   
**boss:** we cant have jongdae notice u

**star boy:** lkdcjh r u in the cafe??

**spyhun:** not yet   
**spyhun:** im waiting for them to order 

**star boy:** okay but the most important thing!!   
**star boy:** what r they wearing :0

**spyhun:** okay so we forced jongdae to wear his yellow sweater cause   
**spyhun:** its vv soft   
**spyhun:** bu i did not expect minseok to wear a simple nd really tight !!! white shirt with black skinny jeans nd leather jacket   
**spyhun:** he is really out for blood

**star boy:** omgggggg minseok knows his way with men   
**star boy:** i should ask him 2 teach me his tricks

**boss:** ye minseok is… quite the expert if you know what i mean   
**boss:** i bet he can turn every straight guy gay and every lesbian girl straight smh

**spyhun:** okay they seated!!!   
**spyhun:** im going in 

**star boy:** THIS IS SO EXCITING BDNAKXYHD

**spyhun:** they are sitting by the windows   
**spyhun:** they look … awkward lmao

**boss:** huh wdym?

**spyhun:** idk jongdae just??? stares out of the window   
**spyhun:** omg minseok just scoffed   
**spyhun:** jongdae looked at him so quick i think he got whiplash

**star boy:** omfg i wish i could be there :CCC   
**star boy:** how did dae react to him tho   
**star boy:** is he still being an ass???

**spyhun:** he looks super flustered lol   
**spyhun:** i would almost say he is cute   
**spyhun:** okay minseok just asked him if he is nervous smddsksa i love a king

**boss:** what a powerful gay wow

**spyhun:** “im not nervous at all HAHAHA why would i be???”   
**spyhun:** jongdae is gay panicking

**star boy:** oh my god i suddenly ship it so hard

**spyhun:** “well… if you say so” dksdksm fuck   
**spyhun:** he leaned back in his seat now and he looks out of the window   
**spyhun:** jongdae is playing with the sleeves of his sweater

**boss:** why do i feel like we should have trained him better

**spyhun:** “i dont get it… why are we here in the first place???”   
**spyhun:** “this place has food and dogs… what else do you need” skdksmdas   
**spyhun:** “no i mean why did you ask me to meet u”   
**spyhun:** “didnt u say you wanted to go on like that thing never happened?”   
**spyhun:** “yeah so??”   
**spyhun:** “we are doing that :)))”

**boss:** omg kim minseok

**star boy:** at this point im not sure whether he wants to fuck him or wants to cut his throat

**spyhun:** jongdae sweats nervously   
**spyhun:** “haha relax a little”   
**spyhun:** “i just… dont know what to say, ive never done this before haha”   
**spyhun:** “have you never hang out with anyone haha”

**star boy:** oh my gOD DID HE JSUT   
**star boy:** FRIENDZONE HIM

**spyhun:** its a lot worse i think he added ‘bro’ in the end fuck   
**spyhun:** “yeah uhm” -flustered fumbling “not like this tho”   
**spyhun:** MINSEOK FUCKNGIN SMIKRED   
**spyhun:** “hmm i see… how should i make you feel more comfortable?”

**boss:** GET ME A MAN HONESTLY

**spyhun:** JONGDAE SWALLOWED AUDIBLY WFSAADSFFFFFEW   
**spyhun:** “i… dunno.. lets just talk first?”

**star boy:** fiRST   
**star boy:** WYM JONGDAE LMAOO

**boss:** does he… notice he is flirting???

**spyhun:** no.   
**spyhun:** “thats what we have been doing” ohoh   
**spyhun:** he jsut snapped at him like “what else is there to do here smartass”   
**spyhun:** “chill…”   
**spyhun:** i never thought i will see minseok smile at anyone like that omg im privileged   
**spyhun:** he gave jongdae dog treats and!!! he held his hand a liddle!!!!!!

**star boy:** what cheesy holiday film is this omf :’)))

**spyhun:** minseok just called over a dog who obeyed him   
**spyhun:** honestly how often does he come here   
**spyhun:** “he is my fave, he is really nice and calm so dont be scared of him okay?”   
**spyhun:** “do i look like im scared of puppies minseok” he caLLED HIM BY HIS NAME   
**spyhun:** “daedae you are shaking” oH MY FFF

**boss:** D-DAEDAE???

**star boy:** THIS IS SO GAY JFC

**spyhun:** im honestly waiting when will jongdae call him minnie or some shit   
**spyhun:** he just gulped and “its cold in here thats why”   
**spyhun:** “oh” hhhhE FCUKING PUT HIS JACKET ON JONGDAE’S SHOULDERSSSS   
**spyhun:** “is it better?” INSERT THE GAYEST EYE SMILE HERE   
**spyhun:** i think jongdae is checking out minseok’s guns sdksdksdksd

**star boy:** IM OMW TO THE DANCE STUDIO NOW ND IM CRYING ON THE BUS WTFFFF

**boss:** im shocked he is even alive tbh

**spyhun:** “btw you look good today” OKAY WHAT STOP THIS IM SO LONELY :(((   
**spyhun:** “ahh thanks dude you too ig”

**boss:** sehun go choke him idc

**star boy:** i   
**star boy:** how   
**star boy:** w  hy

**spyhun:** “thanks bro” fffffuck

**star boy:** minseok calling anybody bro sounds plain wrong

**spyhun:** “how is your nose doing by the way?”   
**spyhun:** “ahh its alright haha ill live” thEYERE BACK TO AWKWARD UHHHHH   
**spyhun:** “yeah i never actually apologized have i? haha… im really sorry i didnt mean to hurt you”   
**spyhun:** “it was really unlikely of me im sorry”

**star boy:** hes really trying so hard bless his soul :’))

**spyhun:** “yeah ig ur friend, that chan dude is the muscle in the gang right”

**boss:** okay why are they talking about my man

**star boy:** whiCH REMINDS ME   
**star boy:** u still have tea 2 spill on park fucking chanyeol, mister   
**star boy:** dont think ull get away w that c:

**boss:** chill i am not like some dude we all know ill tell you when the time comes ;)))   
**boss:** ill tell you this much: it was the best sex of my entire life

**spyhun:** “ah yeah no it is actually tao” i just learned   
**spyhun:** “tao has been learning martial arts since they were 9”   
**spyhun:** “plus i also battled chanyeol in arm wrestling a few times and he is weak as a stick” THAT IS SOME TEA   
**spyhun:** BAEK DO YOU HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS

**boss:** he has a good dick tho uwu

**star boy:** ok but shhh what is my otp doing

**boss:** ye sehun?? whats up

**spyhun:** “i didnt know you ga- i mean yoU GUYS did stuff like that haha”   
**spyhun:** “really… then what do you think we do?” oooooh noooo   
**spyhun:** “well.. yknow” jongdae blushed to the tip of his ears omg **  
** **spyhun:** minseok just leaned on his elbows   
**spyhun:** his face is like centimeters away from dae mskdsmsa

**boss:** i… can i still unfriend him or is it too late now

**spyhun:** jongdae keeps eye contact tho im impressed   
**spyhun:** “we do a lot of things… idk if you are ready to hear about them tho” WHAT   
**spyhun:** “l-like what” O FUCK HE WANTED IT TO BE BADASS BUT HIS VOICE BROKE NBSMMKL   
**spyhun:** oh.   
**spyhun:** OH FUCK

**boss:** w h a t

**spyhun:** KIM MINSEOK JUST FUCKING LEANED IN ND WHISPERED SOMETHING INTO HIS EAR DSKASDK

**star boy:** I THINK I JUST WHIMPERED A LITTLE WTF

**spyhun:** MINSEOK HAS THE HAPPIEST LIL SMILE ON HIS FACE WHILE JONGDAES FACE IS FROZEN WHAT HAPPENED HONESTLY   
**spyhun:** fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckufkcufk   
**spyhun:** i just locked eyes with jongdae   
**spyhun:** abort mission abort

**star boy:** oh fUCK   
**star boy:** RUN SEHUNNIE

**boss:** NO   
**boss:** ACT LIKE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE   
**boss:** DONT CAUSE A SCENE

**spyhun:** im just sipping my latte nervously

**star boy:** BUT WE R SO GONNA GET OUR ASSES KICKED ONCE JONGDAE IS ALONE DFGSVVFSCD

**boss:** thats a risk we are willing to take   
**boss:** just commit to it

**spyhun:** why am i even here…. what did i do to deserve this

\--

**_[saturday, 10:49am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: sehun_ **

**dudebro:** hey sehun :))

**sehun:** uh oh   
**sehun:** hi?

**dudebro:** can you please   
**dudebro:** kindly fuck off

**sehun:** what do you mean hahaha   
**sehun:** im just enjoying a nice afternoon haha

**dudebro:** man its 11am   
**dudebro:** also you said you would go home and fucking   
**dudebro:** idk look for a job or something   
**dudebro:** and DEFINITELY not bother me

**sehun:** oooh did i say that haha silly me   
**sehun:** i forget things all the time :))    
**sehun:** i just wanted some caffeine 

**dudebro:** i just told minseok you came to stalk him   
**dudebro:** he said youre not his type :))

**sehun:** HOW COULD U   
**sehun:** LIE TO AN ICON LIKE HIM

**dudebro:** lmao what icon hes just a dude   
**dudebro:** but anywho   
**dudebro:** leave now or suffer the consequences   
**dudebro:** and you can ask baek how petty i am when it comes to revenge.

**sehun:** you are so fucking evil kim jongdae

\--

**_[sunday, 11:01am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: lets get jongdae dicked_ **

**spyhun:** i was threatened.

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 12:14pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**miniseok:** YEOL I HAVE AMAZING NEWS

**Chan-tol:** uhh if its kim jongdae please spare me the cheesy details

**miniseok:** IM SORRY I CANT BECAUSE IT IS KIM JONGDAE AND HE WAS FUCKIN   
**miniseok:** IDK   
**miniseok:** UWU

**Chan-tol:** oh so i guess it wasnt as awful as expected?

**miniseok:** ??? who expected this

**Chan-tol:** well   
**Chan-tol:** suho   
**Chan-tol:** yixing   
**Chan-tol:** tao   
**Chan-tol:** baekhyun   
**Chan-tol:** and literally the whole entire world except for you

**miniseok:** okay well you are all wrong   
**miniseok:** also since when do u talk with baek huh

**Chan-tol:** i dont   
**Chan-tol:** and now if youll excuse me, im having lunch w suho

**miniseok:** who needs enemies when one has friends like u

\--

**_[sunday, 12:20pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**seokitup:** GUESS WHAT

**sugar mommy:** no

**queen:** did u dye your hair again???   
**queen:** pls i told u black suits you the most a million times

**seokitup:** i hate you all so much…   
**seokitup:** NO   
**seokitup:** I WAS ON A DATE UWU

**sheep boi:** oh so you moved on!!   
**sheep boi:** its nice when you listen to us sometimes

**seokitup:** …   
**seokitup:** ye i was with jongdae

**sugar mommy:** disappointed_but_not_surprised.jpg

**seokitup:** no listen

**queen:** why should we when you never do

**seokitup:** siri how do i get better friends

**sheep boi:** but what happened that you went on a date

**seokitup:** he apologized for being a hateful het :)))   
**seokitup:** nd i tricked him that i only accept it under one condition   
**seokitup:** which was a ***d a t e***

**queen:** minseok you cant bribe ppl into dating you wtf

**chan_yale:** wow you seriously dont know seok very well do you

**queen:** okay but still,,,   
**queen:** the date is over so thats it

**seokitup:** oh no-no :3

**sugar mommy:** oh god   
**sugar mommy:** what did you do now

**seokitup:** i seduced, my friends

**sheep boi:** can somebody tell me what tf hes talking about

**seokitup:** okay so   
**seokitup:** what happened was   
**seokitup:** i went to the cafe place where we met   
**seokitup:** he looked super cute with his big ass yellow sweatshirt and plain jeans :333   
**seokitup:** nd like we ordered food and coffee and sit down   
**seokitup:** nd he couldnt even look at me he was like ‘i have never done this before haha’   
**seokitup:** so i asked if he had never hung out with anyone lmao    
**seokitup:** anyway he was flustered but tried to act like a tough guy   
**seokitup:** one of his friends that tol wide boy sehun was spying on us lololol   
**seokitup:** so he told him to leave :33

**chan_yale:** wow cool story bro

**seokitup:** nd then it was only the two of us   
**seokitup:** it aint over yet    
**seokitup:** dont interrupt me u shit   
**seokitup:** so we kept talking and it was cute he blushed a lot and his laugh!!! w o w   
**seokitup:** i love making my man laugh 

**queen:** okay so… is it all?

**seokitup:** no   
**seokitup:** so we didnt even realize how fast the time passed by   
**seokitup:** nd he had to leave :ccc   
**seokitup:** so we were standing in front of the cafe and i was ready to say my final farewell   
**seokitup:** i said: i had a great time, thanks for coming out (lmao ;;))) with me   
**seokitup:** and he was like!!!   
**seokitup:** ‘i had a good time too but what if next time we go to the football match at the weekend?’   
**seokitup:** so im p sure i have another date :)

**chan_yale:** uhm

**sugar mommy:** chanyeol shut up

**sheep boi:** minseok..

**queen:** this is kinda a weird date idea

**sugar mommy:** ffs leave him be

**seokitup:** what now

**chan_yale:** its not a date dumbass

**seokitup:** how dare u disrespect me in my own gc   
**seokitup:** it is

**sheep boi:** you sure?

**seokitup:** yea he asked me out

**chan_yale:** at times like this i really just wanna deactivate and never return

**seokitup:** what i dont get it   
**seokitup:** why are you guys not excited?   
**seokitup:** im cracking the het code   
**seokitup:** i might be the gay icon we all needed

**sugar mommy:** i’m sure you are honey   
**sugar mommy:** i’m sure you are

\--

**_[sunday, 12:26am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**chenchen:** so.

**lovemesomebacon:** hello my b e s t friend uwu   
**lovemesomebacon:** how are you on this fine day???

**chenchen:** …………   
**chenchen:** why did i ever expect you to respect me or my privacy for more than two seconds

**lovemesomebacon:** wdym   
**lovemesomebacon:** i respect u   
**lovemesomebacon:** when you are not coming @ me with that straight shit

**chenchen:** i fucking   
**chenchen:** yknow what its whatever   
**chenchen:** i hope you got all the infos you wanted from sehun :))))

**lovemesomebacon:** who is a sehun

**chenchen:** v funny

**lovemesomebacon:** no like srsly   
**lovemesomebacon:** idk anything

**chenchen:** well how fortunate that you dont care either way isnt it   
**chenchen:** its not like youre curious or anything

**lovemesomebacon:** but….   
**lovemesomebacon:** i am

**chenchen:** but youre not :))   
**chenchen:** see if you were Curious and not a Fucker   
**chenchen:** you wouldve asked me instead of spying..

**lovemesomebacon:** okay but like   
**lovemesomebacon:** even if it was my idea   
**lovemesomebacon:** which wasnt i swear   
**lovemesomebacon:** what would have changed without sehun spying on u   
**lovemesomebacon:** like   
**lovemesomebacon:** we all know you wouldnt say a thing

**chenchen:** firstly i know it was your fucking idea byun   
**chenchen:** sehun hasnt the wits to come up w shit like that   
**chenchen:** secondly theres literally nothing interesting to talk about?????   
**chenchen:** yall wasted your time   
**chenchen:** it was a broy get together wtf were you expecting

**senshine:** hey i am witty ok

**chenchen:** ????? since when are you here

**senshine:** gtg   
**senshine:** (((got to gay)))

**chenchen:** ..

**lovemesomebacon:** kim jongdae   
**lovemesomebacon:** you fucking liar

**chenchen:** what now

**DKSoo:** “Daedae you’re shaking…”

**chenchen:** whAT THE FUCK   
**chenchen:** i thought you were fucking working????

**DKSoo:** I’m on a lunch break

**chenchen:** wow i suddenly dont know any of you people

**lovemesomebacon:** bros dont look at each other like that hon

**chenchen:** ????? like what exactly

**lovemesomebacon:** you were heart eyes and so was he   
**lovemesomebacon:** i know from my sources

**chenchen:** @senshine if you took fucking pictures too is2g im gonna set you on fire,,,,,

**senshine:** oh sehun is currently unavailable, please try again later

\--

**_[sunday, 1:04pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: hunnie_ **

**byun hyung <3:** hey sehunnie,,,   
**byun hyung <3:** do you… have pictures

**hunnie:** yeh i have a few wait   
**_hunnie_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **_hunnie_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **_hunnie_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**hunnie:** omfg   
**hunnie:** ignore the last one lmao

**byun hyung <3:** i…   
**byun hyung <3:** is that… a nude

**hunnie:** 0:)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so is it a date or not? c: tell us what you think!!  
> also a little hint about the next chapter: you should probably read it when you're alone... :3c  
> stay tuned!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: i think i  
> jong-gay: i think i have minseoks jacket on my floor
> 
> gay god: ???   
> gay god: i swear if you are leaving out the detail of minseok being IN your bed im gonna choke u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well.. writing it was pretty much an emotional rollercoaster
> 
> WARNING: in the first part of this chapter, you'll encounter some semi-explicit description of chanbaek's night spent together, so you if you don't like content like that, just skip to the second time stamp, where it says 'private chat with them: gay god' :33
> 
> and, well, if you DO enjoy content like that, there's a little surprise for you in the end notes~~  
> enjoy!!

**_[sunday, 4:39pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**kaa:** i just finished @ the studio nd read back on everything and wowww   
**kaa:** but also!!! this reminds me   
**kaa:** baek u have a story 2 tell us dont u~~

**lovemesomebacon:** oooh uwuwuwu   
**lovemesomebacon:** okay so yall know seokkie’s tall af friend right

**DKSoo:** Chanyeol, right?   
**DKSoo:** he’s handsome as hell and plays the guitar

**kaa:** yeye him ok so

**lovemesomebacon:** well ksoo he is off limits ok :)))   
**lovemesomebacon:** i marked my territory   
**lovemesomebacon:** literally ;)))

**senshine:** omg tell us the details

**kaa:** bless us sinner souls w sg exciting :33

**lovemesomebacon:** well so after i played the best matchmaker that has ever existed   
**lovemesomebacon:** i saw him leaning against the wall all lonely   
**lovemesomebacon:** drinking and being a hot piece in his leather jacket and all   
**lovemesomebacon:** so i walked up to him to keep him company uwu

**DKSoo:** that’s how kids call it these days?

**lovemesomebacon:** shush   
**lovemesomebacon:** so i walk up to him, doing my best to be seductive af   
**lovemesomebacon:** i asked him what is he up to   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd he was like ‘not much, just drinking’

**kaa:** thats the code he uses 2 tell u hes thirsty :3333

**lovemesomebacon:** ;;;)))   
**lovemesomebacon:** so i was like ‘i have better plans than that’   
**lovemesomebacon:** and he raised a brow at me nd smirked   
**lovemesomebacon:** it was hot af let me tell you this much

**kaa:** kjshkdaskj how do i get myself a man like that :CCC

**senshine:** f u c k im turned ON   
**senshine:** also jongin u can get anyone wdym

**Kaa:** sadly not Anyone :c

**DKSoo:** oh, hello, Jongdae   
**DKSoo:** you forgot to turn off your ‘read’ tracker I’m afraid...

**lovemesomebacon:** so then he scoffed and something like ‘oh really? which is?’   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd i leaned on the wall next to him looking up at him   
**lovemesomebacon:** the guy is tall af have a mentioned that?    
**lovemesomebacon:** exactly my type   
**lovemesomebacon:** so i raised my glass and drink while pushing up his cup as well   
**lovemesomebacon:** ND THE BISHSDHSD   
**lovemesomebacon:** FUCKING BIT DOWN ON HIS LIP BEFORE DOWNING HIS DRINK WITH ME I

**kaa:** ok a y but im still not home wtf when did this bus become so hOT

**senshine:** f u ck meee   
**senshine:** i just groaned a little

**lovemesomebacon:** honestly same

**DKSoo:** he’s not my type exactly but wow I can see it in my head and I cannot say I don't like the image...

**chenchen:** … then what

**kaa:** omfg,,,,,,

**lovemesomebacon:** oh someone is interested now   
**lovemesomebacon:** where were u when we talked about your d a t e :))

**chenchen:** stfu i just   
**chenchen:** im trying to,, understand your lifestyle   
**chenchen:** since im the straight minority here..

**lovemesomebacon:** lets pretend jongdae never texted us   
**lovemesomebacon:** S O    
**lovemesomebacon:** he pushed himself off the wall and turned around pinning me agaisnt the fucking wall    
**lovemesomebacon:** i fucking peed myself i swear   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd then he had this really low and groany voice one that makes them panties wet    
**lovemesomebacon:** ‘you still havent told me about your plans baby’

**kaa:** is it socially acceptable 2 have a boner on the bus,,

**senshine:** at times like these i would say even jerking off is acceptable

**lovemesomebacon:** so i placed my cup on the table and grabbed him by the shirt   
**lovemesomebacon:** pulled him as close as i could but he had his hands on the wall by my sides    
**lovemesomebacon:** nd i bit my lip and he fucking s m i r ke d again and let out this vv breathy chuckle   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd he was like ‘lets get out of here’

**senshine:** im a top but can he take control of me too pls

**DKSoo:** I’m a switch but I second that

**kaa:** im a bottom i could live the rest of my life as a slut for him honestly,,.,.,,.,.

**lovemesomebacon:** s a m e   
**lovemesomebacon:** okay so im like lets go then   
**lovemesomebacon:** and he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the crowd   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd i only realize how hot i felt when we are out of the house

**kaa:** nd he took u home ok lets jump 2 the interesting part!!! ! !

**senshine:** THEN WHAT!!!

**lovemesomebacon:** ah i love my thirsty hoes   
**lovemesomebacon:** so bscally we entered their dorm room and as soon as he closed the door   
**lovemesomebacon:** he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the fucking door   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd kissed me, supporting him on his arms next to my fucking head   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd i run my hand thru his hair to get a hold of myself cause damn   
**lovemesomebacon:** the fucker has a magical tounge ok

**kaa:** s h i t

**senshine:** gud i want to fuck now

**lovemesomebacon:** so then he pushes off my jacket and like u know i was wearing this really loose shirt   
**lovemesomebacon:** and he left hickeys on my collarbones like yes pl ea se   
**lovemesomebacon:** do u want to see lmao

**DKSoo:** it’s been weeks since any of us got any action, Baekhyun, what do you think?

**_lovemesomebacon_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**senshine:** go sh these are fucking war wounds

**kaa:** tHE OLD LADY SITTING NEXT 2 ME SAW IT ND SHES EYEING ME WEIRDLY   
**kaa:** BUT DO I CARE I THINK TF N OT

**lovemesomebacon:** >:)   
**lovemesomebacon:** nywy, so thEN   
**lovemesomebacon:** i took of his shirt too and damn he might look like a fucking noodle   
**lovemesomebacon:** but the guy has abs   
**lovemesomebacon:** and he was sweating and i was like y e s daddy   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd so im kissing down his neck and abs and he was panting like fu ck    
**lovemesomebacon:** so he fucking fisted my hair and pulled me away from him and he looked like a fucking predator   
**lovemesomebacon:** he then pushed me on his bed and climbed on me placing his legs between mine and like holy shitttt

**senshine:** :))))) okay

**kaa:** am i grinding into the bus seat u ask   
**kaa:** bitch i might be..

**DKSoo:** this whole chat is wrong on so many levels...

**lovemesomebacon:** so he keeps kissing me all over   
**lovemesomebacon:** and he nibbles on my earlobe and breathes into my fucking ear sending shivers down my spine   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd he slips his cold fucking hands beneath my shirt and painfully slowly takes it off   
**lovemesomebacon:** its fucking scary cause he is like lusting but still keeps his cool i mso???   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd then he plays with the hem of my pants   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd im literally like ‘p l e ase just release me’   
**lovemesomebacon:** ND HE FUCKING LAUGHS IN MY EAR LIKE AN EVIL MASTERMIND AND GOES ‘ill wait till you beg’

**kaa:** 2 more stops lkjshskljh i never realised i lived so far away from the studio

**senshine:** sorry for not replying i am lying in a puddle i just made ok

**lovemesomebacon:** so im whimpering like ‘what do you want’   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd he MOANS in my ear like ‘say my name pretty boy’   
**lovemesomebacon:** IMFCUKGIN ARE U KIDDING ME

**kaa:** my heart just did  a FUCKIGN LE AP oh my GGo d

**DKSoo:** oh someone likes being called a pretty boy here, too?

**kaa:** f uck

**lovemesomebacon:** big kink my friend   
**lovemesomebacon:** so im like ‘chanyeol… pl e ase’ but my voice is sooo weak it suprises me too   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd he smirkes and reeeeally fucking slowly unbuttons my pants   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd im like…… fuck this and i beg more i m such a fucking hoe   
**lovemesomebacon:** ND HE!!! FUCKING SAYS ‘you are such a pretty sight when you are on the edge’   
**lovemesomebacon:** WHAT

**senshine:** holy shit

**lovemesomebacon:** im really losing my shit like i can hardly b r e a t h e this point   
**lovemesomebacon:** so he smirks and he kisses behind my ear and he pushes off my pants   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd once im naked he just kneels above me and mesures me up and down    
**lovemesomebacon:** IM PRETTY SURE I AM A SWEATING MELTHING SHIT BY THIS POINT BUT HE LOOKS SO IN AWE I FELT SO GREAT ABOUT MYSELF

**kaa:** bc ur fcking pretty thats why ok

**DKSoo:** please, Jongin, don’t kill my boner

**kaa:** hey but arent you at work tho :000

**DKSoo:** bathroom

**kaa:** oh my god hyung

**DKSoo:** fuck shut up   
**DKSoo:** jesus christt

**senshine:** can we all concentrate at the matter at hand

**lovemesomebacon:** kay then he he runs his hands through my whole fucking body and says   
**lovemesomebacon:** ‘ill make this a night you will never forget baby boy’ skdksamdsfuck   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd so i push myself up and just pull down his pants l i t e r a l l y dragging them down casue i m so fucking horny at this point ok dont judge   
**lovemesomebacon:** nd while i do that he just plays with my hair like kdsdksj oh no

**kaa:** ok a y hes a DADDY

**senshine:** i… never expected this to happen tbfh

**lovemesomebacon:** i was impressed ;)))   
**lovemesomebacon:** i literally saw his dick and choked ,,,, he giggled at me   
**lovemesomebacon:** and then he pushes me back and kisses me again but this time is a lot softer and more sensual not as lustful when we entered the room    
**lovemesomebacon:** and its so weird but so good at the same time    
**lovemesomebacon:** i hold onto his shoulders, pushing my nails into his smooth skin ksdksdls   
**lovemesomebacon:** so… ye

**kaa:** okokok i just got home **  
** **kaa:** whT DO U MEAN YE

**lovemesomebacon:** the rest is confidential ;))))

**senshine:** i fucking hate you byun baekhyun

**kaa:** A R E Y OU FUCKI GNG KI DD I NG ME

**DKSoo:** you’re an evil bastard I hope you know that

**senshine:** gays like you do really deserve to rot in hell

**lovemesomebacon:** hahaha nywy if you are that interested let me tell you   
**lovemesomebacon:** we might have done it like three times that night   
**lovemesomebacon:** we also showered together and tbh there is nothing sexier when water drips down from his messy hair and flows down on his naked body okay ;)))   
**lovemesomebacon:** well maybe there is one thing,,,, seeing him panting for air while you are down on your knees 0:)   
**lovemesomebacon:** but i respect his privacy so 0:)

**DKSoo:** I hate you so goddamn much Baekhyun

**lovemesomebacon:** 0:)))   
**lovemesomebacon:** nywy what did u think about the show gays

**kaa:** srry this bitch is gonna reread it all nd jerk off in peace now bye

_ kaa has logged off. _

**senshine:** im doing a second round fuck this and fuck park chanyeol ok ttyl

_ senshine has logged off. _

**DKSoo:** I have to go back to work now but   
**DKSoo:** yeah, I have screenshots for later

_ DKSoo has logged off. _

**lovemesomebacon:** what about our straight minority? :)))

_ chenchen has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 07:18am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gay god_ **

**jong-gay:** fuck   
**jong-gay:** baek are you up

**gay god:** now i am   
**gay god:** what do u want

**jong-gay:** why did your contact say youve been online two hours ago tho

**gay god:** uh beats me must be a bug   
**gay god:** did you seriously text me to ask me this???   
**gay god:** im leaving

**jong-gay:** where would you fucking go you literally live in the room next door   
**jong-gay:** anyway no   
**jong-gay:** i think i   
**jong-gay:** i think i have minseoks jacket on my floor

**gay god:** ???    
**gay god:** i swear if you are leaving out the detail of minseok being IN your bed im gonna choke u

**jong-gay:** nO HES NOT IN MY FUCKING BED WTF   
**jong-gay:** i have it bc he gave it to me yesterday   
**jong-gay:** for some reason idk   
**jong-gay:** and i never gave it back

**gay god:** ooooh   
**gay god:** that is like   
**gay god:** first base of dating uwu

**jong-gay:** can you please stop acting like we are dating and help me   
**jong-gay:** how do i burn it without anyone noticing

**gay god:** wait   
**gay god:** which jacket??

**jong-gay:** wym which   
**jong-gay:** it just a leather jacket   
**jong-gay:** it has uhm   
**jong-gay:** these chain kinda things idk,, why??

**gay god:** omg   
**gay god:** thats like   
**gay god:** his fave jacket   
**gay god:** if you burn it he will burn you with it

**jong-gay:** oh my god   
**jong-gay:** you gays and your fashion..

**gay god:** okay but you wouldnt say that if i would burn your fucking denim jacket would u

**jong-gay:** okay listen,,,   
**jong-gay:** thats Not The Same okay   
**jong-gay:** thats the best fucking jacket in the entire world

**gay god:** :))) sure hetero

**jong-gay:** you know what ill just go ask jongin bc youre not helping at all

**gay god:** ye,,, sure   
**gay god:** but   
**gay god:** y is it on your floor???   
**gay god:** havent you like… noticed it sooner???   
**gay god:** how did i even get there in the first place???

**jong-gay:** i   
**jong-gay:** what are these accusations??   
**jong-gay:** its just there bc it is   
**jong-gay:** you dont have to help me smfh   
**jong-gay:** ill go and burn it on my own   
**jong-gay:** see you at uni.

**gay god:** u mean your funeral :))

\--

**_[monday, 09:21am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: oh playboy_ **

**prince_pirouette:** dlshlkj :CC

**oh playboy:** hello to you too

**prince_pirouette:** sehunnie :C   
**prince_pirouette:** why is he so perfect :CC

**oh playboy:** ???   
**oh playboy:** is it about ksoo???

**prince_pirouette:** when is it not :c

**oh playboy:** with you? never   
**oh playboy:** what did he do today

**prince_pirouette:** hes just   
**prince_pirouette:** okay so we all kno i only took up that stupid lecture bout european cuisine bc he was so damn excited about it but he had no one to go with right

**oh playboy:** yep   
**oh playboy:** u tried one recipe and u made a fire in the dorm

**prince_pirouette:** yea not my point here but thanks   
**prince_pirouette:** so we were sitting in the lecture just now right   
**prince_pirouette:** nd i got so distracted by him like   
**prince_pirouette:** he was explaining something bout these fish dishes 2 me tht they make in the north   
**prince_pirouette:** nd i was just rsdlhdlkh   
**prince_pirouette:** i was lost in his eyes nd he was glOWING like a child on xmas eve nd   
**prince_pirouette:** i kinda told him he was beautiful,,

**oh playboy:** omg   
**oh playboy:** nd??? what did he say???   
**oh playboy:** did he blush??? what DID HE DO??

**prince_pirouette:** he fucking giggled nd looked down nd blushed nd then   
**prince_pirouette:** he looked back up at me,, in the EYE   
**prince_pirouette:** w s o much sadness in his eyes   
**prince_pirouette:** bc he must think i was kidding or that i just said that w/o meaning it   
**prince_pirouette:** which is   
**prince_pirouette:** not true :C

**oh playboy:** oh man literally ‘kyungsoo is so pretty’ plays in your head on a fcking loop   
**oh playboy:** i cant believe this   
**oh playboy:** did you like,,, say that you meant it yknow

**prince_pirouette:** nO BUT LIKE   
**prince_pirouette:** BEAUTIFUL DOESNT ONLY MEAN HIS FACE U KNO   
**prince_pirouette:** HIS SOUL IS SO BEAUTIFUL,,,   
**prince_pirouette:** ND HIS BRAINS   
**prince_pirouette:** ND HIS LAUGH ND HIS THOUGHTS ND   
**prince_pirouette:** EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM SEHUNNIE   
**prince_pirouette:** everything :ccc

**oh playboy:** aaah my boy is so whipped :’)))   
**oh playboy:** when will i ever honestly   
**oh playboy:** i ship so hard   
**oh playboy:** you should try to ask him out tho   
**oh playboy:** you never know what might happen

**prince_pirouette:** oh god no   
**prince_pirouette:** can u im a g i n e   
**prince_pirouette:** no me neither   
**prince_pirouette:** and i might not be the sharpest but   
**prince_pirouette:** ive learned not to ask questions u dont wanna know the answers to   
**prince_pirouette:** bc   
**prince_pirouette:** he deserves the whole world you know??? and   
**prince_pirouette:** honestly what do i have :c   
**prince_pirouette:** face nd body   
**prince_pirouette:** not v much 2 offer…….

**oh playboy:** jongin no!   
**oh playboy:** yyeah sure you are vv beautiful, breath-taking even and your body is hot as fuck and when you move you p much irresistible   
**oh playboy:** but you are also smart and kind and you have the purest soul!!!   
**oh playboy:** nd i tell this to you everyday   
**oh playboy:** i hope one day you will realize that you can mean the world to ksoo   
**oh playboy:** if you push your fears away

**prince_pirouette:** sehunnie.,,   
**prince_pirouette:** can u pls collect me from d-317   
**prince_pirouette:** i want to hug you :c

**oh playboy:** omw jonginnie!!!  <333

**prince_pirouette:** <3333333

\--

**_[monday, 9:59am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**sugar mommy:** can somebody explain me why my son minseok came to his morning lecture half an hour late and without a jacket,,,,,,

**queen:** huh? did u lost your jacket at the party minseok or???

**seokitup:** now that you are asking :)))   
**seokitup:** i slept in cause my roommate kept moaning in the room next to me  while i was trying to get my beauty sleep :))))   
**seokitup:** if you are interested in moving in just let me know i will spare a room for you :)))

**sheep boi:** omg busted

**sugar mommy:** but??, did he even get any sleep this weekend???   
**sugar mommy:** first that boytoy baekhyun and now another one…   
**sugar mommy:** homeboy needs no time to recover or what??

**queen:** i fucking hope u used protection yeol

**sheep boi:** doesnt look the type to me tbh

**seokitup:** i swear to god if he is still asleep   
**seokitup:** that fucker i will go and choke him with his own pillow   
**seokitup:** ‘say my name baby’ fucking shut up   
**seokitup:** he deserves every std

**chan_yale:** you can be happy that this time i didnt do it in your bed

**seokitup:** you fucking disgust me park chanyeol

**chan_yale:** ;))

**queen:** if i wouldnt know you guys, i would think you hate each other   
**queen:** also we forget one extremely important detail   
**queen:** who was it???

**sheep boi:** _i thought you would say “i would think you are fucking each other” lmao_

 **queen:** _isnt that the same thing lmao_

 **sheep boi:** _well for chanyeol it might be..._

**sugar mommy:** kids.. cmon

**queen:** i just said i am offended that chanyeol doesnt answer to my question

**sugar mommy:** oh i mean   
**sugar mommy:** chanyeol?? what do you have to say

**chan_yale:** i could tell you but you yall wouldnt believe me anyway so whats the point

**queen:** im overly offended by this statement   
**queen:** i believe everything

**chan_yale:** okay then   
**chan_yale:** it was your mom, tao

**queen:** _you fucking bitch i will murder you in your sleep and no one will know_

**sheep boi:** he said hes happy for you uwu

**sugar mommy:** why am i still putting up with you bunch…

**sheep boi:** wow guYS   
**sheep boi:** GUYSGUYSGUYGUYSGUSY   
**sheep boi:** WTF JUST HAPENED HERE

**sugar mommy:** what now

**sheep boi:** THE LITTLE DUDE WASNT LYING   
**sheep boi:** HES TURNING HIM GAY

**queen:** yixing relax   
**queen:** who are we talking about exactly?

**sheep boi:** SEOK   
**sheep boi:** AND THE STRAIFHT DUDE

**queen:** what??? what happened???

**sugar mommy:** yixing???? ? ? where did you go jfc

**sheep boi:** Hey guys it’s Yoonhee!!!   
**sheep boi:** Yixing kinda drank energy drink with coffee this morning and seeing Minseok apparently triggered the amount of caffeine in his body haha

**sugar mommy:** heyyyyy   
**sugar mommy:** oh that happens with him, just give him some water and he should be fine

**sheep boi:** Did that!! :DD

**sugar mommy:** okay?? so what happened???

**sheep boi:** Oh yes, so Minseok was talking with this weird new Chinese boy Kris who is actually veeeery handsome like wow I really like Chinese boys haha :33   
**sheep boi:** Anywayyyy so Jongdae walked up to them with a leather jacket!!   
**sheep boi:** He said in a very flustered voice that “you left it with me yesterday” and Minseok was so soft!!!!   
**sheep boi:** He was smiling at him so warmly it was so cute!!

**queen:** what is this straight dude’s deal?? honestly

**sheep boi:** Oh Yixing wants his phone back!! Talk to you guys later!! :33

**sugar mommy:** ah yeah okay!!! thanks for the info :3

**sheep boi:** H E  WAS GUCK ING GA Y FU CKING HI M WITH HIS EYES

**queen:** minseok?    
**queen:** are we supposed to be surprised by this

**sheep boi:** NOT FUCKINF MINSEOK   
**sheep boi:** IT WAS THE STRAIGHT ONW

**queen:** you are still high on your caffeine   
**queen:** you are probably imagining things

**sugar mommy:** i mean minseok does look hot today ngl   
**sugar mommy:** he has this white sleeveless shirt on saying “gaylien” and his fake nerdy glasses and skinnies and all   
**sugar mommy:** i wouldn’t be surprised by anything that might be in jongdae’s head rn…

**seokitup:** THEN YOU SAW IT TOOOOOOOO   
**seokitup:** FINALLY I HAVE PROOF :)))))

**sheep boi:** ND EH FUCKINGBACKED INTO A T RASH BIN   
**sheep boi:** BRO U GOT THI SMAN

**chan_yale:** this groupchat always makes me happy   
**chan_yale:** that im not online more often

**seokitup:** interesting :))    
**seokitup:** u are always online for your fuck friend 

**chan_yale:** i dunno what you mean bye

**seokitup:** okay but like   
**seokitup:** this jacket smells different :3333   
**seokitup:** he was wearing it :333

\--

**_[monday, 10:59am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** hey yeollie uwu

**daddyeol:** uhm whats up   
**daddyeol:** also whats that nickname ??

**prettyboy:** its cute isnt it uwu

**daddyeol:** i dont exactly.. go for cute tbh   
**daddyeol:** but yeah so why did you text

**prettyboy:** i just want to talk

**daddyeol:** …. im in class im not home

**prettyboy:** me neither   
**prettyboy:** ???   
**prettyboy:** nywys do you know anything about seokkie’s jacket issue???

**daddyeol:** oh god can everybody just stfu about that fucking jacket its giving me a headache

**prettyboy:** huh? why? did something happen   
**prettyboy:** omg   
**prettyboy:** dont tell me that lil shit burned it for real   
**prettyboy:** ill kill him istg

**daddyeol:** no he didn't,, burn it wtf??   
**daddyeol:** your little friend just gave it back like half an hour ago and minseok has been all over the place about it   
**daddyeol:** hes wearing it now and keeps fucking smelling it he looks so ridiculous   
**daddyeol:** i dont know him anymore

**prettyboy:** oh   
**prettyboy:** my   
**prettyboy:** GOD   
**prettyboy:** skdaksdsmasjfdjkg   
**prettyboy:** the boy is so whipped i cant believe this   
**prettyboy:** how did my friend, the one and only claimed-to-be-straighty-dudebro, got so lucky 

**daddyeol:** ???? why am i the only one who thinks its sick   
**daddyeol:** also wym claimed-to-be lol i thought he fucks girls??

**prettyboy:** well he dated girls….   
**prettyboy:** he never actually talked about the sex tho   
**prettyboy:** he is shy about stuff like that so

**daddyeol:** how come hes best friends with you then

**prettyboy:** haha wym i am an innocent lil bub too 0:)

**daddyeol:** “yes daddy pin me down im a slut for you” says what

**prettyboy:** that wasnt me   
**prettyboy:** i wasnt in control ok   
**prettyboy:** i get weak sometimes   
**prettyboy:** also y do u think about it before noon haha do you already miss me uwu

**daddyeol:** you just shut up ok im in class

**prettyboy:** you are so nasty   
**prettyboy:** i love it

**daddyeol:** dont make me come to your data science lecture baby

**prettyboy:** ooooh someone is memorizing my schedule hmmmm 0:)   
**prettyboy:** but if you are interested   
**prettyboy:** me and jongdae became friends way back in primary school   
**prettyboy:** he was always alone nd i was a really bubbly little kid so i befriended him :)))   
**prettyboy:** and then he couldnt escape   
**prettyboy:** i have this kind of effect on ppl 0:)   
**prettyboy:** just sayin

**daddyeol:** oh really…   
**daddyeol:** well see how this one turns out then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things getting prettttty heated aren't they :33  
> please tell us which pairing is your favourite so far in the comments!!
> 
> yeah but since you're probably here for the chanbaek stuff i promised earlier, here's how it will go:  
> the next chapter will be some vvv explicit sexting between chanbaek which we'll post as a separate work (bc of tags and warnings n all that jazz) as a sequel to this one!! make sure to check it out :33
> 
> see you next time~~  
> -apieformydean


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: im not fucking ????? whipped wtf ????  
> jong-gay: you do realise hes a guy right?????????
> 
> gay god: ye???  
> gay god: what is the problem lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for being relatively late with today's update, it's been a busy day :3
> 
> anyway, here is the next fix for youuuu  
> enjoy~~

**_[tuesday, 2:57pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: bathroom guy_ **

**Unknown Number:** hello

\--

**_[tuesday, 2:58pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**_sugar mommy_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**sugar mommy:** okay which one of you fuckers had the neRVE,,,,

**queen:** huh?? is that kris

**sugar mommy:** oh my god was it you   
**sugar mommy:** tao i cannot believe you would betray me like this   
**sugar mommy:** my favourite child..,.,.,.,.

**chan_yale:** i thought i was your favourite ??

**sugar mommy:** shut up boy i’m the one asking questions here

**queen:** as much as i would like to claim it was my doing   
**queen:** it really wasnt

**sugar mommy:** then it was yixing??   
**sugar mommy:** that chinese bastard stabbing me in the back i--

**chan_yale:** hes not online so we might never know ig

**queen:** wait wasnt like….   
**queen:** hasnt yixing’s gf say that he saw minseok with   
**queen:** …. wait nvm hahaha   
**queen:** pretend i didnt say anything 0:)

**sugar mommy:** i..   
**sugar mommy:** fucking minseok   
**sugar mommy:** i will tear off your dick and feed it to you

\--

**_[tuesday, 3:07pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Unknown Number_ **

**Unknown Number:** hello

**Unknown Number:** is this suho?   
**Unknown Number:** kim junmyeon?

**Unknown Number:** im sorry i guess wrong number then

**bathroom guy:** oh hey hello   
**bathroom guy:** i mean uhh who’s this haha

**Unknown Number:** this is kris wu   
**Unknown Number:** the guy from the party   
**Unknown Number:** one of your friends gave me your number   
**Unknown Number:** i hope it is okay with you

**bathroom guy:** yeah it’s fine haha   
**bathroom guy:** why did you ask for it though?   
**bathroom guy:** i mean.. i’m sorry about how the party turned out   
**bathroom guy:** i didn't think you would want to talk to me again tbh

**Unknown Number:** yeah i wanted to ask if you are okay   
**Unknown Number:** you disappeared   
**Unknown Number:** i hope i didn’t say something that made you uncomfortable or anything   
**Unknown Number:** and i’m sorry for discussing this over a chat i should have approached you in person but i didn’t know how to   
**Unknown Number:** or at least i should have asked for your number myself, i’m sorry

**bathroom guy:** hey no it’s okay   
**bathroom guy:** i should’ve asked for your number too like   
**bathroom guy:** i was acting like a child and i’m truly sorry

**Unknown Number:** don’t be sorry   
**Unknown Number:** i’m sure you had your reasons   
**Unknown Number:** but i really had fun with you   
**Unknown Number:** and i was thinking…   
**Unknown Number:** do you want to meet up sometime?

\--

**_[tuesday, 3:15pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: PCY_ **

**suhoe:** chANYEOL   
**suhoe:** wait lmao nvm

\--

**_[tuesday, 3:16pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: panda_ **

**mother su:** TAO

**panda:** sup   
**panda:** wait why are you yelling   
**panda:** SUP

**mother su:** IM TEXTING KRIS   
**mother su:** AND HES ADORABLE OKAY   
**mother su:** AND HE WANTS TO MEET UP   
**mother su:** WHAT DO I DO

**panda:** huh   
**panda:** meet up with him   
**panda:** maybe?

**mother su:** n o but   
**mother su:** i   
**mother su:** hes lovely and all but we met at a fucking paRTY   
**mother su:** i have learned not to expect anything serious from people i meet at parties,,,

**panda:** okay but what happened there?   
**panda:** you didnt have a one night stand did you?   
**panda:** and now he is asking if you could hang out 

**mother su:** no we just kissed   
**mother su:** hes a damn good kisser okay i was melting   
**mother su:** lkajssdjh i shouldnt think about stuff like this when im in public

**panda:** aah you are so cute   
**panda:** but honestly   
**panda:** kris looks really intimidating but he is a really nice and kind person   
**panda:** there is nothing you should be worried about su :))

**mother su:** :CC yeah you’re right   
**mother su:** thank you so much   
**mother su:** you’re my favourite child after all

**panda:** ye ye of course   
**panda:** dont make him wait okay   
**panda:** ily su

\--

**_[tuesday, 3:22pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Unknown Number_ **

**Unknown Number:** i understand if you don’t want to, junmyeon   
**Unknown Number:** you can say no, it is okay

**bathroom guy:** shit no no please   
**bathroom guy:** i’m sorry, my uh   
**bathroom guy:** my connection just died,,   
**bathroom guy:** yes i wanna meet up with you sometime

**Unknown Number:** oh great   
**Unknown Number:** i’m happy to hear that :)   
**Unknown Number:** are you free tomorrow afternoon? 

**bathroom guy:** ah tomorrow omg   
**bathroom guy:** i mean yes yeah i am

**Unknown Number:** amazing   
**Unknown Number:** let’s meet at…   
**Unknown Number:** 6? by the cafeteria?

**bathroom guy:** perfect :3

**Unknown Number:** it’s a date then :)

**bathroom guy:** it   
**bathroom guy:** it is   
**bathroom guy:** we’re going on a date omg

**Unknown Number:** dress nicely :)   
**Unknown Number:** i know a place i want to take you to

\--

**_[tuesday, 3:38pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: panda_ **

**_mother su_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **mother su:** my only kink from now on is men treating me right.

\--

**_[tuesday, 4:13pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Asshole_ **

**Minseok:** hey Asshole :DD   
**Minseok:** how are u??

**Asshole:** okay you know what

_ Asshole has changed Minseok’s name to idiot. _

**Asshole:** there :)

**idiot:** well   
**idiot:** look who is giving me nicknames now :)))   
**idiot:** did i leave such a big impression on you? ;)

**Asshole:** what the   
**Asshole:** i **  
** **Asshole:** youre so frustrating you know that??

**idiot:** am i making you frustrated daedae? :3

**Asshole:** i really dont know how to reply anymore smfh **  
** **Asshole:** where did that nickname even come from

**idiot:** oh idk it just hit me    
**idiot:** i have been calling you like this for a while now tbh

**Asshole:** ??? weve   
**Asshole:** known each other for 4 days now??   
**Asshole:** thats not ‘a while’ is it lmao

**idiot:** i guess :)))   
**idiot:** whatever its not that important   
**idiot:** so…   
**idiot:** you are not cold today are u :3

\--

**_[tuesday, 4:24pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gay god_ **

**_jong-gay_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **_jong-gay_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**jong-gay:** what do i do with him

**gay god:** well i would say   
**gay god:** suck his dick :))

**jong-gay:** what th   
**jong-gay:** nO   
**jong-gay:** WTF BAEKHYUN   
**jong-gay:** YOU CANNOT GO AROUND SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT

**gay god:** well i just said it   
**gay god:** honestly this is my first reaction to this message

**jong-gay:** can you please   
**jong-gay:** think straight for just one moment here,,,,

**gay god:** straight is not my thing babe   
**gay god:** nd honestly i hate to break it to you   
**gay god:** but minseok is flirting with you   
**gay god:** nd you sound vv whipped :)))

**jong-gay:** ???????????????   
**jong-gay:** im not fucking ????? whipped wtf  ????   
**jong-gay:** you do realise hes a guy right?????????

**gay god:** ye???   
**gay god:** what is the problem lmao

**jong-gay:** that im not into dudes??

**gay god:** oh ye :D   
**gay god:** i always forget that you are still trying to be straight   
**gay god:** which is p funny cause like u dont even get a pussy so whats with that

**jong-gay:** yeah right   
**jong-gay:** i dont have to prove anything to you yknow   
**jong-gay:** all i have to do is send one text and i get,, that

**gay god:** what?? a pussy???   
**gay god:** lmao if you really want then go on    
**gay god:** what is stopping u :))

**jong-gay:** that im texting an asshole rn

**gay god:** then slide out of my pms lol    
**gay god:** nd get back with seokkie cause u actually have a chance with him   
**gay god:** which still unbelievable for me tbfh   
**gay god:** like seok?? are u blind honey??? :((

**jong-gay:** yall keep saying that but like   
**jong-gay:** what is so great in this guy??

**gay god:** ?????? ??? ? ? ??? ??? ? ?   
**gay god:** you have to be kidding me

**jong-gay:** no baekhyun in fact i am not   
**jong-gay:** i genuinely have no idea why everyone is so taken aback like   
**jong-gay:** hes just a dude?? a normal ordinary guy   
**jong-gay:** who happens to be gay but like other than that??   
**jong-gay:** he just wants to hang out which is cool, im a cool dude   
**jong-gay:** so ye im not kidding you

**gay god:** you have to be because u just said ‘’’’im a cool dude’’’’   
**gay god:** who even says this lmao not even my grandma   
**gay god:** but like,,,,   
**gay god:** seok is really a hot piece of fuck   
**gay god:** nd he is really fun to be around i mean,,,,   
**gay god:** im friends with him so i know shit nd he is really chill    
**gay god:** nd hes a p good listener as well    
**gay god:** nd ye he wants to hang out with YOU :))) 

**jong-gay:** see?? hes an alright guy   
**jong-gay:** yall just make it weird and awkward w like   
**jong-gay:** putting us on your gay agenda or some shit

**gay god:** ??? what do you m e a n

**jong-gay:** man you literally live on the other side of my wall   
**jong-gay:** i can hear your giggles,,

**gay god:** it wasnt me i swear 0:)   
**gay god:** but no really,,,,   
**gay god:** what did you reply to him

**jong-gay:** oh   
**jong-gay:** o h fuck

\--

**_[tuesday, 4:41pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: idiot_ **

**idiot:** u… didnt die did you haha

**Asshole:** shit im sorry   
**Asshole:** this jerk was keeping me,,

**idiot:** jerk? who?

**Asshole:** just baek   
**Asshole:** i honestly have no idea why i even ask him for help these days

**idiot:** what were you asking him about?   
**idiot:** i might be able to help you

**Asshole:** ahh i   
**Asshole:** doubt that hahaha

**idiot:** hmmmm   
**idiot:** okay   
**idiot:** well if there is anything i hope you know that   
**idiot:** you can tell me, ok?

**Asshole:** woah   
**Asshole:** thanks   
**Asshole:** its actually a first for me lmao

**idiot:** hahaha wdym first

**Asshole:** like   
**Asshole:** someone offering this    
**Asshole:** .. nvm i just made it weird im sorry

**idiot:** oh no its not weird at all   
**idiot:** i mean,,,, for me it’s like a basic to,,,, you know   
**idiot:** talk about problems haha    
**idiot:** you know its important in any kind of relationship to talk through things so like   
**idiot:** i just wanted you to know that im here 

**Asshole:** i   
**Asshole:** i dunno what to say to that   
**Asshole:** except    
**Asshole:** thank you

**idiot:** anytime :)))   
**idiot:** anywaysssss   
**idiot:** its gettin really soppy so haha   
**idiot:** SO   
**idiot:** have i told u how big of a cupid i am yet :33

**Asshole:** hmm do i even wanna know what you mean by that

**idiot:** idk it is up to you to decide :DD

**Asshole:** if you wanna talk about like   
**Asshole:** stories about guys you,,   
**Asshole:** like   
**Asshole:** you know   
**Asshole:** then i definitely DONT want to know

**idiot:** haha dont be jealous ;)   
**idiot:** but no i dont   
**idiot:** i want to talk about my friends :DDD

**Asshole:** pff jealous wtf   
**Asshole:** your friends like that lanky dude chanyeol?

**idiot:** ye we can consider him a friend   
**idiot:** but most of the time he is a snake :)))

**Asshole:** hmm no wonder he and baek get along so well then..

**idiot:** huh???   
**idiot:** they just had sex once haha   
**idiot:** its not that big of a deal honestly

**Asshole:** oh like   
**Asshole:** you guys do it like that alright   
**Asshole:** yeah i mean based on what ive heard from baek it might be more actually

**idiot:** well obv not everyone has one night stands haha its not a gay thing only **  
** **idiot:** but you are acting like you havent heard about them before haha   
**idiot:** really???   
**idiot:** chanyeol never talks about stuff like this so i really dont know   
**idiot:** its already a big deal that he mentioned baek in the first place

**Asshole:** uhh i   
**Asshole:** can we talk about something else please tho,,   
**Asshole:** baek is my bro and it feels weird to talk about them like this hahaa

**idiot:** aaaaw   
**idiot:** you are a really nice person daedae :)   
**idiot:** sure we can   
**idiot:** do you have anything in mind?

**Asshole:** hmm not really..   
**Asshole:** do you?

**idiot:** hmm i actually wanted to ask you something

**Asshole:** uhm what is it

**idiot:** do you….   
**idiot:** do you really want to meet this weekend?

**Asshole:** i mean yeah??   
**Asshole:** i had a good time at the cafe tbh so why not?

**idiot:** ahah im so glad to hear this honestly :)))   
**idiot:** i really want to spend more time with you too   
**idiot:** so then,,, lets meet before the match starts ok? :)))

**Asshole:** yeah sure!

**idiot:** cool :))   
**idiot:** its a date then 

**Asshole:** its a   
**Asshole:** a what?? ?

**idiot:** hahaha nvm i gotta go :DD   
**idiot:** see you around :))

**Asshole:** no minsEOK

_ idiot has changed Asshole’s name to daedae~. _ _   
_ _ idiot has logged off. _

\--

**_[tuesday, 9:52pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: lets get jongdae dicked_ **

**boss:** OH MY UFDKCING GOD GAYSSS   
**_boss_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **_boss_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **_boss_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**boss:** our little boy is getting that sweet dick :’))   
**boss:** im so happie

**kyung_somebodyhastoworkhere:** did you just take pictures of his screen, oh my god...   
**kyung_somebodyhastoworkhere:** also what is this name? it’s awful

_ star boy has changed kyung_somebodyhastoworkhere’s name to hyungsoo<3. _

**star boy:** better? :33

**hyungsoo <3:** yeah, thank you :3

**spyhun:** W H A T DOES THIS MEEEEAN

**boss:** they are so cute   
**boss:** minseok is so nice why is jongdae so blind im ,,,,,

**spyhun:** yeah its vv cute nd gay im living the best life   
**spyhun:** up until jongfuck realizes that u stole his phone,,, again and he releases his wrath on all of us :))))

**star boy:** what can he do honestly? :)

**boss:** haha you might be surprised   
**boss:** but im taking risks for the team

**spyhun:** yE AND THEN YOU PUSH ME UNDER THE BRIDGE AGAIN HUH

**star boy:** oky but i wanna do sg 4 the team too :C   
**star boy:** i feel left out

**boss:** what if   
**boss:** :)))    
**boss:** u go spying on them this time?

**star boy:** :00000   
**star boy:** YES :DD

**hyungsoo <3:** I… don’t think it’s a good idea to be honest…   
**hyungsoo <3:** Jongdae will be alert this time, and he will definitely not believe you being there by chance…

**spyhun:** that is why you are going to ksoo

**hyungsoo <3:** I.. what??

**star boy:** YESYESYES PLEASE

**boss:** yeah think about this logically ksoo   
**boss:** if jongin goes alone it would be too suspicious    
**boss:** but if you go together its just a friendly outing :)))   
**boss:** he wouldnt suspect a thing

**hyungsoo <3:** but if it’s a friendly outing… are you guys coming too?

**boss:** sorry i cant :)))   
**boss:** i have plans with a lanky boy uwu   
**boss:** if you know what i mean haha ;)))

**spyhun:** yeah i cant do either   
**spyhun:** i will have the flu :))   
**spyhun:** plus it is less suspicious if its only the two of u   
**spyhun:** its almost like you guys are on a date

**hyungsoo <3:** I… dunno how believable that would be but

**star boy:** u dont think it would? :cc

**hyungsoo <3:** nonono I just   
**hyungsoo <3:** I   
**hyungsoo <3:** fuck   
**hyungsoo <3:** okay, I’m in

**spyhun:** then make it believable :DDD

\--

**_[wednesday, 1:09am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Minseokkie_ **

**Lulu:** hey Minseok,   
**Lulu:** can we talk?

**Lulu:** i have to tell you something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suspenseeee :33
> 
> IMPORTANT!! from now on, we will post on mondays and thursdays :3 we have some chapters written already, and you can believe me when i say that this is just getting more and more complicated from here :3c  
> stay tuned!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: if a boy asks you to have lunch  
> jong-gay: is that a date
> 
> gay god: depends on the guy who is asking
> 
> jong-gay: .. yknow what nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was the first weekend without an update?   
> yeah it was awful for us too lmao  
> that's why you get today's chapter exactly when the clock hits 0:00 here haha
> 
> are you ready? you're not ready
> 
> let's goooooo

**_[wednesday, 9:18am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: idiot_ **

**daedae~:** hey   
**daedae~:** im sitting two rows behind you and   
**daedae~:** idk.. are you okay?

**idiot:** yeah   
**idiot:** why wouldnt i be okay?

**daedae~:** i really.. dunno you just looked like   
**daedae~:** you looked confused and hurt idk

**idiot:** haha   
**idiot:** you really dont have to worry about me   
**idiot:** everything is fine :DD   
**idiot:** but thank you for asking daedae~

**daedae~:** im not worried..   
**daedae~:** also i still hate this nickname i hope you know that

**idiot:** why :((   
**idiot:** its p cute   
**idiot:** just like u   
**idiot:** it suits you a lot!!

**daedae~:** smfh you could just call me jongdae   
**daedae~:** but you know what

_ daedae~ has changed idiot’s nickname to midget boy. _

**midget boy:** WHAT THE   
**midget boy:** YOU ARE THE SAME HEIGHT AS ME U FUCK  >:(

**daedae~:** but its about the overall picture u know   
**daedae~:** im more… how do i say this   
**daedae~:** well-proportioned

**midget boy:** :))) what do you mean   
**midget boy:** i would love to hear about that

**daedae~:** oh my god   
**daedae~:** leave me alone midget

**midget boy:** :33   
**midget boy:** dont be flustered daedae~   
**midget boy:** btw   
**midget boy:** next time you should tell me you are taking the same classes as me   
**midget boy:** we could have sat next to each other :33

**daedae~:** pff what do you mean   
**daedae~:** also i only visit this lecture when i have the time..   
**daedae~:** its complicated credit stuff but i just really like opera music theory

**midget boy:** yeah honestly this is one of the best classes you can take throughout your whole course let me tell you haha   
**midget boy:** i only got the time for it this semester so    
**midget boy:** but next time we can sit next to each other :DD   
**midget boy:** i mean if you come next time haha

**daedae~:** yeah the others are not taking this lecture anyway so   
**daedae~:** yeah sure

**midget boy:** cool :33   
**midget boy:** aah… i wish you would sit next to me now im sad :(((

**daedae~:** haha but like were already talking arent we   
**daedae~:** what would be different if i sat with you?

**midget boy:** well   
**midget boy:** first of all you would be next to me :))   
**midget boy:** nd tbh i dont need any other reason

**daedae~:** hm yeah   
**daedae~:** also i would see the slides better haha theyre pretty blurry from here

**midget boy:** i can share my notes with you   
**midget boy:** if you want :))

**daedae~:** oh man thats so great   
**daedae~:** thanks so much!

**midget boy:** anytime :3   
**midget boy:** hey   
**midget boy:** do you want to grab lunch together?

**daedae~:** oh lunch   
**daedae~:** ill uhm   
**daedae~:** ask the others real quick if he has plans

\--

**_[wednesday, 9:29am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gay god_ **

**jong-gay:** if a boy asks you to have lunch   
**jong-gay:** is that a date

**gay god:** depends on the guy who is asking

**jong-gay:** .. yknow what nevermind

\--

**_[wednesday, 9:30am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: midget boy_ **

**daedae~:** ah im sorry,,   
**daedae~:** seems like we have stuff to discuss today ://

**midget boy:** haha its okay :DD   
**midget boy:** then next time :))

**daedae~:** yyeah next time

**midget boy:** :333

\--

**_[wednesday, 9:32am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: ~*zinaaa*~_ **

**Jongdee-dee :33:** ah hey zina

**~*zinaaa*~:** oooh hello there handsome~    
**~*zinaaa*~:** i haven’t heard of you in a while ^^

**Jongdee-dee :33:** yes hehe sorry for that   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** i was just wondering if you wanna go out sometime this week :)

**~*zinaaa*~:** ah dee-dee   
**~*zinaaa*~:** what do you think what kind of girl i am?

**Jongdee-dee :33:** beautiful? :)   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** cmon dont make me sad~

**~*zinaaa*~:** aaah dee-dee   
**~*zinaaa*~:** you know i cant say no to you ^^   
**~*zinaaa*~:** what do you have in mind??? 

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 6:11pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: kyungsoup_ **

**stfubyun:** heey kyungsoo   
**stfubyun:** i hope you are not mad at me for setting you up haha   
**stfubyun:** i dont want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything

**kyungsoup:** wow, it took you almost one day to realise I have been ignoring the group chat on purpose for the most part   
**kyungsoup:** it’s almost a whole 24 hours less than last time :) congrats

**stfubyun:** why you have to be so smart all the time   
**stfubyun:** but ye,,,, sorry   
**stfubyun:** my mind is a bit distracted these days haha   
**stfubyun:** nywys how do you feel about it?

**kyungsoup:** about you being distracted by Park Chanyeol?

**stfubyun:** not everything is about park chanyeol   
**stfubyun:** but no of course not   
**stfubyun:** about you and jongin going on a date

**kyungsoup:** it’s not a date

**stfubyun:** well it kinda is   
**stfubyun:** if you think about it

**kyungsoup:** if we weren’t spying on one of our friends here   
**kyungsoup:** or if it weren’t for the fact that neither of us would’ve gone to a football match on our own record   
**kyungsoup:** or if Jongin had the slightest interest in anything to do with me   
**kyungsoup:** well yeah, THEN it could possibly be considered a date :)

**stfubyun:** i never thought that one day i will say this   
**stfubyun:** but you are as blind as kim jongdae

**kyungsoup:** okay, but that is offensive…

**stfubyun:** you can get offended as much as you want   
**stfubyun:** but you have your eyes on jongin ever since sehun invited him to hang out with us   
**stfubyun:** and so far you haven’t made a single step towards him

**kyungsoup:** I mean...   
**kyungsoup:** why would I?   
**kyungsoup:** I’ve had crushes before, it’s not like it won’t fade with time as well...

**stfubyun:** yeah most of your crushes fade within a week   
**stfubyun:** and how long do you have a crush on jongin exactly? :)

**kyungsoup:** like… some months, probably…

**stfubyun:** exactly my point    
**stfubyun:** thank you for coming to my ted talk

**kyungsoup:** alright but it’s not fair, you know   
**kyungsoup:** how am I supposed to forget about him when we meet literally every day?   
**kyungsoup:** and I’m always reminded of the fact that even though he’s way out of my league   
**kyungsoup:** I cannot as much as look at anybody else   
**kyungsoup:** oh god, ignore that last one, I’m getting sappy

**stfubyun:** aaaah   
**stfubyun:** do kyungsoo   
**stfubyun:** should i go to your dorm room and kick your ass personally?

**kyungsoup:** I do it myself everyday, but thank you for your offer :)

**stfubyun:** kyungsoo   
**stfubyun:** you are putting yourself down   
**stfubyun:** again   
**stfubyun:** can you listen to me, and sehun, and jongdae and jongin when we say that your are amazing?   
**stfubyun:** just once

**kyungsoup:** of course you say that, you are my  f r i e n d s   
**kyungsoup:** that’s what friends do, we comfort each other   
**kyungsoup:** it’s like when we all pretended to believe Jongdae was straight for a whole year   
**kyungsoup:** or when we told Sehun his rainbow hair was acceptable   
**kyungsoup:** it’s not like I don’t appreciate it, though…

**stfubyun:** that’s it   
**stfubyun:** i’m going fucking over.   
**stfubyun:** and don’t even try to lock your door   
**stfubyun:** i know how to pick locks.

_ stfubyun has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 0:30am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: mother su_ **

**panda:** so…   
**panda:** you might be having sex rn but,,,,   
**panda:** WHAT HAPPENED ON THE DATE I WANT TO KNOW   
**panda:** i really hope you are having sex cause that means it went GREAT

**mother su:** oh my god tao i just got in bed can you stop blowing up my phone

**panda:** ye ye sorry whatever   
**panda:** what happened???

**mother su:** it was… i don’t really have words for it   
**mother su:** amazing? unbelievable?   
**mother su:** making me fall in love in 0.4 seconds?

**panda:** ???? ummm   
**panda:** details??? thank you??

**mother su:** ahh tao my darling, be patient   
**mother su:** okay so he came to pick me up because he just texted me he would do that last minute   
**mother su:** and then he walked up to the front door dressed as the most expensive sugar daddy you can imagine, like… your mother just had a heart attack there   
**mother su:** and he smiled at me and told me i looked fantastic???? i blushed so hard    
**mother su:** and he offered me his arm so i took it and he walked me to his car and is2g my knees have never been weaker like,, wow

**panda:** see??   
**panda:** i told you he is a nice guy   
**panda:** a real gentleman :’) 

**mother su:** you have no idea :’))   
**mother su:** so yeah, then he drove and i could barely take my eyes off of him like i didn’t know i had a thing for guys who drive but that was one beautiful side profile   
**mother su:** and we got to the restaurant and it was Fancy af   
**mother su:** and ofc full of people who instantly stared us down as soon as we entered ksdjh   
**mother su:** but somehow i was so proud??? like yes bitch let them stare as my guy walks me to our table   
**mother su:** that feeling being there until heteros happened,,,

**panda:** what did them do again smh

**mother su:** ahh it was just a bunch of girls at a neighbouring table sending some phone numbers via the waitress saying they would “very much love to entertain Yifan tonight”..

**panda:** oh no   
**panda:** fuck   
**panda:** what did he do

**mother su:** he instantly looked at me and my heart just fucking SANK like   
**mother su:** i’ve been there before, being dismissed for sex and all so i just.. smiled at him like haha yeah it’s okay, go or whatever   
**mother su:** but tHEN HE   
**mother su:** HE WINKED AT ME AND TURNED TO THE WAITRESS AND SAID   
**mother su:** “hmm i have my company already, but thank you for the offer”

**panda:** !!!   
**panda:** thank GOD

**mother su:** i was so flustered klsdfhlsd   
**mother su:** and then we had dinner and we were joking around and it’s sososo easy to talk to him like first it was awkward but when is it not am i right   
**mother su:** but then we were talking about my internship and his life in canada and hobbies and stuff   
**mother su:** and after it was over, he offered to walk around in the park nearby a little   
**mother su:** and i took his arm again and somehow we started talking about you guys and   
**mother su:** well he obviously misunderstood something there,, bc he said “you’re so precious, your eyes are glowing when you talk about them you know”   
**mother su:** “i can tell you love them very much”

**panda:** but wait   
**panda:** what do you mean misunderstood   
**panda:** dont you love us :(((

**mother su:** no omg what are you thinking   
**mother su:** that would be gay if i said i did :3c

**panda:** …. nevermind   
**panda:** go on then

**mother su:** <333   
**mother su:** okay but yeah i think i was definitely staring at him because he just brought his hand up and gently booped my nose and   
**mother su:** and we giggled together and i laid my head on his shoulder and nuzzled my nose in the crook of his neck   
**mother su:** and he put his chin on the top of my head and   
**mother su:** it was so perfect lfksjlhfdk tao i had goddamn butterfLIES

**panda:** aah im crying :(((   
**panda:** this is really so soft su

**mother su:** wait it’s not over   
**mother su:** so then he took me home and i was sitting next to him in the car and i barely had the strength not to lean over and kiss him   
**mother su:** but then he parked in front of the dorm and walked me all the way to the entrance   
**mother su:** there was two seconds of silence and he was looking at me as if i were something beautiful he wants to take his time cherishing skjhfdlk and i couldn't take it   
**mother su:** so i took him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss

**panda:** oh   
**panda:** my   
**panda:** godd   
**panda:** i can feel the love :(((

**mother su:** ikr :’))) **  
** **mother su:** and he chuckled and pulled away but we were still sooo close and he just   
**mother su:** he whispered against my lips   
**mother su:** “i can't wait for our next date”

**panda:** !!!!   
**panda:** a next date!!!   
**panda:** it’s amazing news!!!   
**panda:** i’m so excited for my friends :(   
**panda:** you cant even imagine im so happy for you

**mother su:** thank you so much dsldhj <333 **  
** **mother su:** then i watched him drive away and walked in the dorm room feeling as if i were drunk   
**mother su:** it was one of the best nights of my entire life tao   
**mother su:** i’m so fucking happy right now :’))

**panda:** aaah suho   
**panda:** im so so so happy   
**panda:** im really so happy    
**panda:** i hope it will work out   
**panda:** i really do    
**panda:** you deserve to be happy su

**mother su:** tao :’))))   
**mother su:** i really don’t want to talk too soon but   
**mother su:** i have a good feeling about us :3   
**mother su:** ahh and i’ll go to sleep nowwww because i have work tomorrow but first i have to meet him in my dreams again :333

**panda:** omg :’’)))   
**panda:** sleep tight su  <3

\--

**_[thursday, 1:05am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: bathroom guy_ **

_ Unknown number has changed bathroom guy’s nickname to junmyeon <3. _ _   
_ _ Unknown number has changed their nickname to yifan. _

**yifan:** hey :))   
**yifan:** i just got home and i couldn’t get you out of my head   
**yifan:** i hope you are already asleep, prince  <3

_ junmyeon <3 has changed yifan’s nickname to yifan <3. _

**junmyeon <3:** sweet dreams beautiful :3

**yifan <3:** now i will have :))   
**yifan <3:** thank you for coming today   
**yifan <3:** i loved every second of it :)

**junmyeon <3:** oh my god shushhhh i’m blushing so much :33   
**junmyeon <3:** thank you for taking me out   
**junmyeon <3:** but don’t answer me okay bc i’ll never go to sleep then khfsgf   
**junmyeon <3:** goodnight yifan<3

**yifan <3:** haha sorry i have to    
**yifan <3:** you are cute :))   
**yifan <3:** goodnight junmyeon <3

_ yifan <3 has logged off. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst and love and suspense :33
> 
> if anybody has any guesses about how the rest of the story will go, we're really interested in those!! please spam the comment section with anything you wanna tell/ask/yell about!!
> 
> stay tuned for the next chapter on thursday!!<3  
> -apieformydean


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daedae~: uhm btw  
> daedae~: just theoretically speaking..  
> daedae~: what would you do if someone wanted to have sex with you  
> daedae~: but you didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves  
> another chapter is up not exactly at 0:00 because im in fact a mess but i hope you will enjoy nevertheless
> 
> without further ado lets get it

**_[thursday, 3:25pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**_prettyboy_ ** _has sent a photo._

 **daddyeol:** uhm.. hey?

 **prettyboy:** heeey yeollie uwu

 **daddyeol:** whats up?

 **prettyboy:** nothing much uwu   
**prettyboy:** im hanging out with hunnie   
**prettyboy:** what do u think of him???

 **daddyeol:** hes tall   
**daddyeol:** why

 **prettyboy:** dont u think he is handsome??

 **daddyeol:** not my type but sure?

 **prettyboy:** really?   
**prettyboy:** then what is your type?

 **daddyeol:** dunno   
**daddyeol:** bottoms

 **_prettyboy_ ** _has sent a picture._

 **prettyboy:** so like him?

 **daddyeol:** hmm yeah more like him   
**daddyeol:** hes called jongin right?

 **prettyboy:** yes uwu   
**prettyboy:** he is so pretty

 **daddyeol:** but theyre doing each other right

 **prettyboy:** WHAT   
**prettyboy:** LMAO   
**prettyboy:** NOOOOOO

 **daddyeol:** ive seen them holding hands n shit????

 **prettyboy:** ah well   
**prettyboy:** its a bro thing i guess??

 **daddyeol:** pff bro thing sure

 **prettyboy:** no they are like   
**prettyboy:** really good friends   
**prettyboy:** theres nothign between them

 **daddyeol:** oh ok

 **daddyeol:** so what are you two doing   
**daddyeol:** w the tall guy i mean

 **prettyboy:** oh he is showing me his new choreo   
**prettyboy:** its really sexy uwu

 **daddyeol:** but hes a lot younger than you right,,

 **prettyboy:** not that much   
**prettyboy:** age is just a number yknow

 **daddyeol:** yeah lol ig

 **prettyboy:** dont tell me that the guy who likes to be called daddy wouldnt date younger ones

 **daddyeol:** i dont exactly date anybody so no i wouldnt

 **prettyboy:** ooh really???   
**prettyboy:** interesting..

 **daddyeol:** what

 **prettyboy:** nothing haha   
**prettyboy:** so   
**prettyboy:** im thinking of learning this choreo   
**prettyboy:** would u be interested in watching uwu

 **daddyeol:** i didnt know you dance

 **prettyboy:** well im not exactly the dancer hahaha   
**prettyboy:** but its sexyyyyyy

 **daddyeol:** hmm yeah it is   
**daddyeol:** what do you have?

 **_prettyboy_ ** _has sent a video._

 **prettyboy:** not much uwu

 **daddyeol:** purposefully positioned that camera so i can see,, everything there huh   
**daddyeol:** i like your sweatpants

 **prettyboy:** uwu   
**prettyboy:** it was NOT on purpose tho   
**prettyboy:** i promise~

 **daddyeol:** hmm and now trying to lie to me…

 **prettyboy:** you cant prove anything can u uwu

 **daddyeol:** well, got me there   
**daddyeol:** you should probably send another one   
**daddyeol:** how about a decent one this time

 **prettyboy:** eager are we

 **daddyeol:** … misbehaving, are we

 **prettyboy:** i might be   
**prettyboy:** but dont you like it uwu

 **daddyeol:** we will see..   
**daddyeol:** what are you doing tonight?

\--

 **_[thursday, 4:06pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongdee-dee :33_ **

**_~*zinaaa*~_ ** _has sent a photo._ _  
_ **~*zinaaa*~:** im getting ready bby :*

 **Jongdee-dee :33:** oh wow hello   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** yeah im getting ready as well :)

 **~*zinaaa*~:** haha maybe you should send one as well ;)   
**~*zinaaa*~:** i would love to see you bby

 **Jongdee-dee :33:** ahh but im already dressed up haha   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** youll see me in like an hour anyway?

\--

 **_[thursday, 4:10pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**midget boy:** heyyyy   
**midget boy:** so do you still need the notes? :D   
**midget boy:** just finished sorting them out!!

\--

 **_[thursday, 4:11pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongdee-dee :33_ **

**~*zinaaa*~:** i knooooow silly   
**~*zinaaa*~:** i still really want to see you though :(((

 **Jongdee-dee :33:** ah uhm   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** alright?   
**_Jongdee-dee :33_ ** _has sent a photo._

 **~*zinaaa*~:** aww you are so cute deedee   
**~*zinaaa*~:** and handsome as well   
**~*zinaaa*~:** i cant wait to see this face up close aaah

 **Jongdee-dee :33:** haha thanks   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** so see you later then? :)

 **~*zinaaa*~:** wait   
**~*zinaaa*~:** i wanted to ask   
**~*zinaaa*~:** like what are we doing after having dinner?   
**~*zinaaa*~:** you know so i can dress to the occasion :*

 **Jongdee-dee :33:** uhm i didnt have anything special in mind   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** do you wanna go somewhere or?

 **~*zinaaa*~:** haha well   
**~*zinaaa*~:** i thought we can hang out at your place you know ^^

 **Jongdee-dee :33:** oh uh   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** right,, that haha   
**Jongdee-dee :33:** brb!!

\--

 **_[thursday, 4:27pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: midget boy_ **

**midget boy:** heyyyy   
**midget boy:** so do you still need the notes? :D   
**midget boy:** just finished sorting them out!!

 **daedae~:** hi   
**daedae~:** yeah that would be so nice   
**daedae~:** thanks man

 **midget boy:** sure anytime :DD   
**midget boy:** so like where can i give them to you?   
**midget boy:** should i go over or?

 **daedae~:** oh nonono   
**daedae~:** i mean haha i’m quite busy rn,,

 **midget boy:** aah okay   
**midget boy:** well just let me know when you have time then

 **daedae~:** yeah sure thing

 **daedae~:** uhm btw   
**daedae~:** just theoretically speaking..   
**daedae~:** what would you do if someone wanted to have sex with you   
**daedae~:** but you didn't

 **midget boy:** hmmmmm   
**midget boy:** well i would definitely not force myself to have sex   
**midget boy:** nd if they dont understand that then its their loss i guess

 **daedae~:** yeah?   
**daedae~:** i kinda dont want this person to get offended tho   
**daedae~:** we havent known each other for long but were getting closer rn and   
**daedae~:** idk i dont want it   
**daedae~:** not yet anyways

 **midget boy:** i… huh well   
**midget boy:** i think you should tell them from the beginning   
**midget boy:** i mean i would hahahahaha ofc   
**midget boy:** like yknow   
**midget boy:** just to know that you are both on the same page hahaha

 **daedae~:** hmm yeah i guess youre right

 **midget boy:** nd dont worry   
**midget boy:** im sure they would understand so   
**midget boy:** you can tell them

 **daedae~:** yeah   
**daedae~:** thanks man   
**daedae~:** ill do that :)

 **midget boy:** hahaha ye good np :)))))

 **daedae~:** anywayy i gotta go now   
**daedae~:** ttyl dude

 **midget boy:** yep… sure   
**midget boy:** dude

\--

 **_[thursday, 4:41pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**miniseok:** chANYEOL   
**miniseok:** AM I TOO SEXUAL   
**miniseok:** ????

 **Chan-tol:** please dont tell me you finally got some kind of std

 **miniseok:** NO   
**miniseok:** HOW COULD I,,, I HAVENT HAD SEX IN LIKE   
**miniseok:** IDK A LONG TIME OK   
**miniseok:** JUST ASNWER

 **Chan-tol:** i mean yeah?? how many queer boys are there at uni that you havent had

 **miniseok:** oh no

 **Chan-tol:** but theres nothing wrong with that like,, why should you live a life of celibacy with a face like yours lmao

 **miniseok:** first of all,,,, you are too nice what do you want   
**miniseok:** second of all EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH IT   
**miniseok:** ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING

 **Chan-tol:** im just content w my own sex life rn ok   
**Chan-tol:** but what happened to you?? youve never questioned stuff like this

 **miniseok:** I JUST   
**miniseok:** WHAT IF SOME PPL WILL THINK IM FORCING MYSELF ON THEM   
**miniseok:** AND SCARED THEM AWAY   
**miniseok:** AND THEY WILL NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN AND NEVER TRUST ME AGAIN AND IN THE END I WILL JUST LOSE THEM BECAUSE OF MY FUCKING SEXUAL BEHAVIOR   
**miniseok:** i jsut dont wanna lose anyoen beacuse of this ok….

 **Chan-tol:** ok but sit tf down minseok stop pacing up and down   
**Chan-tol:** and now tell me what jongdae did to freak you out so much

 **miniseok:** i   
**miniseok:** why do you think its about him

 **Chan-tol:** ???? because youve been going on about seducing him for fucking ever and now that you hang out im   
**Chan-tol:** actually not happy about you letting him this close ok…..

 **miniseok:** no its… not his fault   
**miniseok:** i was just thinking   
**miniseok:** that my actions might have negative effects on others,,, you know

 **Chan-tol:** .. who are you and what have you done to my best friend

 **miniseok:** uhhhh   
**miniseok:** ah i know you are right….   
**miniseok:** its just   
**miniseok:** okay it is jongdae   
**miniseok:** but it really means nothing im just   
**miniseok:** overthinking i guess?

 **Chan-tol:** but youre meeting him in like 24 hours right   
**Chan-tol:** i mean he wouldnt have offered to hang out if you were too much ig

 **miniseok:** well… yeah i see your point   
**miniseok:** he just,,,,   
**miniseok:** idk its weird nd dumb

 **Chan-tol:** tell me

 **miniseok:** uh so he was like   
**miniseok:** what would i do if someone wanted to have sex with me but i didnt   
**miniseok:** and i was like??? reject them   
**miniseok:** and he said that he wouldnt want to hurt them or whatever because he doesnt know them for that long   
**miniseok:** so like… am i pushing things or   
**miniseok:** i genuinely dont know :((((   
**miniseok:** i know its.. p dumb…   
**miniseok:** im dumb :((

 **Chan-tol:** shut up its not dumb okay   
**Chan-tol:** i dunno for sure what you are like when youre w him but based on what you told me   
**Chan-tol:** i dont think youre being too much tbh   
**Chan-tol:** and he said it was fun to hang out?? i could probably quote everything he said on that goddamn date actually bc youve been talking so much about it   
**Chan-tol:** he has also asked YOU about this stuff so,, idk man you should probably trust his judgement

 **miniseok:** i just really dont want him to think that i only want to fuck   
**miniseok:** because with him no   
**miniseok:** i MEAN   
**miniseok:** not only hahahaha   
**miniseok:** i wouldnt mind but   
**miniseok:** oh no   
**miniseok:** im doing That

 **Chan-tol:** bc youre a cocky ass like that,,, thats part of your personality   
**Chan-tol:** dont you dare start acting like a fucking prude now kim minseok   
**Chan-tol:** i will kick your ass   
**Chan-tol:** and also tell suho it was you who threw up in his car that one time

 **miniseok:** okay okay okay   
**miniseok:** chill   
**miniseok:** no need to be so aggressive   
**miniseok:** but hey,,, thanks

 **Chan-tol:** of course   
**Chan-tol:** cant have you stressing out so much   
**Chan-tol:** you would eat all the peanut butter in the dorm

 **miniseok:** okay but that was one time and i threw up on the carpet   
**miniseok:** i think i learned my lesson there   
**miniseok:** btw… we might be... out of peanut butter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo that was it for todays chapter  
> what do you guys think?  
> leave your opinions about this whole mess in the comments section :3
> 
> we will be back on monday with a fresh update~  
> until then take care and stay hydrated we love yall


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> star boy: do u want us 2 report or nah,,,  
> star boy: … thought so.
> 
> spyhun: yeah of course  
> spyhun: how is the match tho
> 
> star boy: ???????
> 
> hyungsoo<3: Jongin just looked me and asked whether you were being serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first things FIRST we wanna wish the happiest birthday to our biggest supporter (nd hater), our bestest friend, this chapter is dedicated to you uwu (i hope you are reading this otherwise it is really sad nd pathetic)  
> please don't hate us so much we LOVE YOUUUUU :3

**_[friday, 3:57pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongin-ah^^_ **

**Sunbaenim:** hey Jongin :)

**Jongin-ah^^:** helloooo :33   
**Jongin-ah^^:** whats up?:3

**Sunbaenim:** ah uhm nothing, really :)   
**Sunbaenim:** I was just wondering…

**Jongin-ah^^:** yeah? :33 bout what?

**Sunbaenim:** you know… things   
**Sunbaenim:** about this evening, mostly…

**Jongin-ah^^:** oh you,, changed your mind about going?

**Sunbaenim:** what?? no, of course not

**Jongin-ah^^:** ahh okay!! :DD   
**Jongin-ah^^:** i was worried for a moment that you did,,

**Sunbaenim:** no, I would never...

**Jongin-ah^^:** :333   
**Jongin-ah^^:** so what is it then?

**Sunbaenim:** so……   
**Sunbaenim:** so the plan is to make this look like a date right?

**Jongin-ah^^:** the.. plan, yeah   
**Jongin-ah^^:** right

**Sunbaenim:** so we should… I dunno we should dress alike or   
**Sunbaenim:** yeah idk

**Jongin-ah^^:** omG   
**Jongin-ah^^:** OMGGG YES!!:DDD WE WILL MATCH!!

**Sunbaenim:** ah you’re in, then? :)

**Jongin-ah^^:** ofc im in!!!!! **  
** **Jongin-ah^^:** so how do we do this??? :D

**Sunbaenim:** uhh well.. I thought you would know how bc   
**Sunbaenim:** I don't really.. know clothes myself you know haha

**Jongin-ah^^:** oooooh   
**Jongin-ah^^:** dont you worry do kyungsoo!! your saviour is on the way :33   
**Jongin-ah^^:** ill just grab a pair of pants and come over!!

**Sunbaenim:** yeah?

**Jongin-ah^^:** yesss i already have an outfit in mind for youuu :33 we will match so well~

**Sunbaenim:** amazing :) thank you Jongin-ah

**Jongin-ah^^:** ill be over in 20!!    
**Jongin-ah^^:** see you then!! :DD

**Sunbaenim:** yeah :) bye

**Sunbaenim:** ah Jongin wait

**Jongin-ah^^:** hm? :3

**Sunbaenim:** I actually.. I was thinking about something else, too but I'm   
**Sunbaenim:** not sure anymore haha

**Jongin-ah^^:** noooooo tell me!! what was it??

**Sunbaenim:** it's nothing important uhm   
**Sunbaenim:** I just wanted to ask if   
**Sunbaenim:** now that you're already coming over an all..   
**Sunbaenim:** do you wanna grab ice cream before going to the match?

**Jongin-ah^^:** :000 rlly??

**Sunbaenim:** ah haha like   
**Sunbaenim:** we don't h a v e to yknow..   
**Sunbaenim:** I mean the match itself might be really long as well right so   
**Sunbaenim:** so idk I get it if you don't feel like spending so much time with.. like   
**Sunbaenim:** you know…   
**Sunbaenim:** we can stay in, that's cool, don't feel pressured just because I asked right,, we can like

**Jongin-ah^^:** hey

**Sunbaenim:** what?

**Jongin-ah^^:** stop rambling 

**Sunbaenim:** damn sorry I…   
**Sunbaenim:** let's just.. pretend I never asked okay?

**Jongin-ah^^:** nonono please!!   
**Jongin-ah^^:** i just said stop rambling bc i wanna say i do    
**Jongin-ah^^:** i wanna grab ice cream with you :3

**Sunbaenim:** oh   
**Sunbaenim:** really??

**Jongin-ah^^:** yeah, really :33

**Sunbaenim:** ah uhm I didn’t count on that but   
**Sunbaenim:** yes, we’re gonna get ice cream :3

**Jongin-ah^^:** youre so cute shsbzbzb :333   
**Jongin-ah^^:** okay i have to catch the bus now   
**Jongin-ah^^:** ill text you when im at your dorm yeah? :33

**Sunbaenim:** yeah   
**Sunbaenim:** take care Jongin-ah

**Jongin-ah^^:** you too hyung <33

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 5:54pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**midget boy:** heey dae :))   
**midget boy:** where are u??

**daedae~:** oh hey   
**daedae~:** im almost there, just look a little longer to get ready lmao

**midget boy:** hahaha i hope you dont look too good   
**midget boy:** i really didnt put that much effort into this   
**midget boy:** but until then ill go and find a seat for us :))

**daedae~:** im sure you look fine tho   
**daedae~:** i mean like   
**daedae~:** ..hah yeah anyway,, ill arrive soon

**midget boy:** hey is everything okay

**daedae~:** yeah ofc haha   
**daedae~:** and with you??

**midget boy:** well you are just acting a little off?   
**midget boy:** but other than that im okay 

**daedae~:** nah im fine im all good   
**daedae~:** but you go get us seats yeah?

**midget boy:** already have it :DD   
**midget boy:** i will keep an eye out on you :33

\--

**_[friday, 6:04pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: lets get jongdae dicked_ **

**spyhun:** WHATS UP GUYSSSS   
**spyhun:** ARE YOU THERE WHAT IS GOING ONNN

**boss:** HEY   
**boss:** GUYS   
**boss:** HELLO??   
**boss:** WHY ARE YOU NOT REPLYING

**spyhun:** THIS IS RUDE OKAY

**hyungsoo <3:** oh god chill out, we’re here

**star boy:** yes!!!!! eyes on the target ofc:DD

**boss:** he didnt see you right???

**hyungsoo <3:** no, he actually just got here   
**hyungsoo <3:** Minseok has been here for some time now but he got himself two hotdogs and sat down four rows in front of us

**spyhun:** aaah i wanna go on a date too :((

**star boy:** we gonna get u someone pretty 2 sehunnie dont worry!!!

**spyhun:** :(((

**boss:** yeah dont worry hunnie  <3    
**boss:** you can get any boy uwu **  
** **boss:** but,,,, what are they doing now?

**hyungsoo <3:** they’re sitting quite close, Jongdae looks somewhat disturbed and distracted

**star boy:** like hes looking for someone??:000   
**star boy:** but he looks fiiine tho he has this black tshirt w gray skinnies nd his hair is somehow different too??

**boss:** omg :’)))   
**boss:** did he actually put effort into a date im :’)))   
**boss:** proud

**hyungsoo <3:** Minseok looks cute with his snapback and his sunglasses and loose tee   
**hyungsoo <3:** and I’m so sorry you cannot see his face, Sehun   
**hyungsoo <3:** since you always complain about him being a top… well   
**hyungsoo <3:** when he looks at Jongdae, there’s nothing top about him to be honest

**star boy:** HE KEEPS STARING AT DAE ND HES SMILING 2 HIMSELF HES ADORABLE!!!! :3333

**spyhun:** i feel a crack in the top universe now

**hyungsoo <3:** okay, Jongdae just leaned over to his ear to tell him something because it’s pretty noisy here, but Minseok is so flustered   
**hyungsoo <3:** he gave him one hotdog when he arrived by the way and watched him eat it, I forgot to mention that haha :)

**boss:** i would have guessed that but thanks for the clarification

**star boy:** uhm,, baek shush   
**star boy:** do u want us 2 report or nah,,,   
**star boy:** … thought so.

**spyhun:** yeah of course   
**spyhun:** how is the match tho

**star boy:** ???????

**hyungsoo <3:** Jongin just looked me and asked whether you were being serious

**spyhun:** im just curious of the details

**star boy:** WE R ON A VVVVVVV GAY DOUBLE DATE RN ND U CARE BOUT THE FCKING FOOTBALL MATHC   
**star boy:** OH SEHUN U DISAPPOINT ME :CC

**spyhun:** oooh double date :333   
**spyhun:** i forgot

**boss:** smfh just tell us what is happening with my bestie and his bf ok   
**boss:** a bitch is curious

**hyungsoo <3:** uhh alright so they’re watching the match, not much is happening right now   
**hyungsoo <3:** oh, wait, actually Minseok is inching closer   
**hyungsoo <3:** oh, the good ol’ don’t-mind-me-I’ll-just-stretch-here-and-slip-closer-as-if-it’s-nothing-haha

**spyhun:** this technique should have a shorter name tbh   
**spyhun:** okay but did jongdae pull out   
**spyhun:** ***away i mean lmao   
**spyhun:** autocorrect

**star boy:** omggg sehun we rlly gotta find u a bf ://///

**spyhun:** i guess :///

**hyungsoo <3:** wow what is that girl doing there   
**hyungsoo <3:** Jongdae just   
**hyungsoo <3:** oh my..   
**hyungsoo <3:** shit. no

**boss:** huh   
**boss:** what girl???? WHAT

**star boy:** ????   
**star boy:** ID SURE LOVE 2 FUCKING KONW   
**star boy:** WTF DI D  I JUST WINTESS

**spyhun:** HWAT IM LOST WHAT

**hyungsoo <3:** Kim Jongdae.   
**hyungsoo <3:** just fucking kissed her.   
**hyungsoo <3:** on the lips.   
**hyungsoo <3:** and invited her.   
**hyungsoo <3:** to sit down next to them.

**spyhun:** nonononononononononononononono   
**spyhun:** but,,,, minseok :((((((

**boss:** oh no he fucking did not

**star boy:** SHE FCKING TOOK HER HUGE FUCKNG BICH ASS ND SAT BETWENE THEM? ?  ? ?? ?? ?, ? ? ?? ?? , ?

**spyhun:** please tell me you are just joking   
**spyhun:** if its because i was curious of the match im sorry ok   
**spyhun:** i learned my lesson

**hyungsoo <3:** I wish it was a joke…..

**star boy:** SHES TOUCHING JONGDEAS ARM AND CHEST   
**star boy:** ND HIS FUCKING H A  I R   
**star boy:** IM   
**star boy:** I WANT TO THROWM YSELF AT HER SDDKJ

**boss:** yall remember when i said im proud of jongdae   
**boss:** yeah that actually never happened i have never been any more disappointed in anyone in my entire fucking life

**hyungsoo <3:** Minseok is sliding further from them and he   
**hyungsoo <3:** oh god no   
**hyungsoo <3:** he just stood up

**boss:** hey guys can you do me a favor

**star boy:** I WIL L GUT THEM BOTH FOR U YES

**boss:** great.

**hyungsoo <3:** Minseok said something and the girl took his hand and he just pulled back with the most disgusted face   
**hyungsoo <3:** my mood right now

**spyhun:** jongdae fucking does not deserve him   
**spyhun:** what are we going to do now

_ boss has logged off. _

**star boy:** WTF U DOIN BAKE   
**star boy:** *BAEK

**hyungsoo <3:** okay but Sehun would you hate us very much if we left now   
**hyungsoo <3:** suddenly I feel sick to the stomach…

**spyhun:** yeah   
**spyhun:** go ahead   
**spyhun:** ill check the outcome of the match tmrw

**star boy:** i mean,,   
**star boy:** that will def be sg interesting am i right,,,,

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 6:49pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**miniseok:** hey yeol   
**miniseok:** im omw home   
**miniseok:** nd i dont feel very good hah

**Chan-tol:** oh my fucking   
**Chan-tol:** did that asshole not show up???

**miniseok:** he did haha   
**miniseok:** idk i just had a hotdog   
**miniseok:** nd my stomach is not taking it too well so….   
**miniseok:** i left earlier   
**miniseok:** im sure ill be ok if i just sleep it off tho

**Chan-tol:** first of fucking all   
**Chan-tol:** you always eat all kind of trash claiming its how you “make sure to get all the nutritions” and youre never sick bc of it   
**Chan-tol:** secondly you could have fucking diarrhea and even then you wouldnt leave a date with jongdae behind so   
**Chan-tol:** stop lying to me all the time minseok

**miniseok:** im not lying….

**Chan-tol:** i will just ask baekhyun to ask jongdae how the date went then :))

**miniseok:** its really not necessary   
**miniseok:** it wasnt even a date   
**miniseok:** im dumb

\--

**_[friday, 7:00pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prettyboy_ **

**daddyeol:** what did your fucking asshole of a best friend do this time

**prettyboy:** I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH OKAY   
**prettyboy:** HE FUCKING   
**prettyboy:** INVITED A BITCH TO THE DATE   
**prettyboy:** AND HE FUCKING KISSED HER.   
**prettyboy:** I’M SO DISGUSTED I’M GOING TO KILL HIM WITH MY OWN FUCKING HANDS.

\--

**_[friday, 7:03pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: miniseok_ **

**Chan-tol:** so   
**Chan-tol:** a girl.

**miniseok:** can we not talk about it ok   
**miniseok:** im an idiot

**Chan-tol:** im so fucking furious right now

**miniseok:** yeayea i know ‘i told you so’ whatever   
**miniseok:** can we… just not…. talk about this at all ok

**Chan-tol:** no fucking shut up minseok you wont suffer in silence bc of this straight motherfucker   
**Chan-tol:** i will murder him   
**Chan-tol:** what the fuck did he think? ??? ??? 

**miniseok:** no Chanyeol   
**miniseok:** please dont   
**miniseok:** i did it to myself   
**miniseok:** i didnt listen to you guys and look where i am now,,,   
**miniseok:** its my fault   
**miniseok:** dont hurt him okay

**Chan-tol:** well i cannot fucking promise anything minseok   
**Chan-tol:** bc exactly LOOK where you are now   
**Chan-tol:** and its all because of this heartless fucking bastard   
**Chan-tol:** do you realise its been 6 days??? he put you through all this in d a y s

**miniseok:** well… what did i expect really   
**miniseok:** he is straight   
**miniseok:** not like… he thought of today as my dumb gay mind thought haha   
**miniseok:** so its really okay yeol

**Chan-tol:** thats it im gonna just fucking-

_ Chan-tol has logged off. _

\--

**_[friday, 7:19pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongdae_ **

**Unknown Number:** who the fuck do you think you are

\--

**_[friday, 7:30pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** hey   
**prettyboy:** did minseok already arrive home?

**daddyeol:** yes he did   
**daddyeol:** locked himself in his room before i could talk to him

**prettyboy:** smh jongdae is a dead man

**daddyeol:** yeah you can bet on that…   
**daddyeol:** wait so hes. still not home then

**prettyboy:** i dont know   
**prettyboy:** and i dont care   
**prettyboy:** im almost at your dorm

**daddyeol:** you what   
**daddyeol:** why??

**prettyboy:** i want to tell minseok that i will cut off jongdaes dick   
**prettyboy:** i hate that this happened   
**prettyboy:** i hate this so fucking much   
**prettyboy:** i’m so fucking angry chanyeol

**daddyeol:** makes the two of us then   
**daddyeol:** i wish minseok were angry too tbh   
**daddyeol:** the dude can be p intimidating when hes at it,, even to me   
**daddyeol:** but now all i can hear are his sobs coming from his room and   
**daddyeol:** :)) yeah your pal will die tonight   
**daddyeol:** right after i get the full story from seok

**prettyboy:** he isnt angry????   
**prettyboy:** :(((

**daddyeol:** no hes fucking heartbroken   
**daddyeol:** look at this   
**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __  
**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _  
_ **_daddyeol_ ** __ has sent a photo.

**prettyboy:** im   
**prettyboy:** im sorry

**daddyeol:** for what   
**daddyeol:** you have nothing to be sorry for prettyboy   
**daddyeol:** its that fucker whos gonna pay for this…..

**prettyboy:** i just feel like…. its also my fault   
**prettyboy:** i introduced them in the first place   
**prettyboy:** ugh why is jongdae such a fucking,,,,, ignorant idiot

**daddyeol:** stop blaming yourself   
**daddyeol:** just come here and help me get him out of his room and then   
**daddyeol:** idk   
**daddyeol:** we can go and bury jongdae together

**prettyboy:** i cant see him tonight…….

**daddyeol:** what do you mean

**prettyboy:** i just dont want to see him   
**prettyboy:** i dont want to be home when he gets back from that bitch   
**prettyboy:** i will really punch him in the face   
**prettyboy:** i think i will ask sehun if i can crash at their place for a while

**daddyeol:** hey you could like   
**daddyeol:** stay here   
**daddyeol:** i mean.. idk how long it will take for minseok to talk anyway so   
**daddyeol:** yeah   
**daddyeol:** i have a big bed nd all yknow..

**prettyboy:** aaah thank you so much yeollie   
**prettyboy:** now come and open the door for me will you? Uwu

 

\--

 

**_[saturday, 4:36am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private message with them: Lulu_ **

**Minseokkie:** hey,,,   
**Minseokkie:** sorry for not replying sooner   
**Minseokkie:** i was,,, busy   
**Minseokkie:** you know,,,, uni stuff   
**Minseokkie:** what did you want to talk about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE SO SORRY HONEYS IT ALL WENT DOWNHILL PLEASE DONT HATE US TOO MUCH OKAY WE LOVE YOU!!!  
> as always please do rant in the comments section there is a lot going on atm  
> next part will be up on thursday see you then 0:)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheep boi: sooo since we are all curious  
> sheep boi: and the others have been bothering ME to ask
> 
> sugar mommy: you weren’t supposed to tell him that smfh you fucking lost the bet that’s why it’s you,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are back with a next chapter and im so happie that soon i will be reunited with the bae (apieformydean)!!! I MISSED HER :((((((((((( i cant wait for her to come back i will be the happiest uwu ever  
> but ye enough of me you are not here for that am i right hahaha  
> new chapter, new problems. enjoy~

**_[saturday, 8:01am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private message with them: gay god_ **

**jong-gay:** hey baek where are you??   
**jong-gay:** i mean youre probably with the lanky dude arent you lol   
**jong-gay:** yo you still wanna try that game i got us this week or should i do it myself lmao

**jong-gay:** hey???

**jong-gay:** cmon man i can see youre reading my messages???

_ gay god has logged off. _

\--

**_[saturday, 8:12am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: sehun_ **

**dudebro:** uh sehun?   
**dudebro:** you know whats up w baekhyun

**sehun:** i have no information of said person

**dudebro:** ????   
**dudebro:** what happened

**sehun:** oh sehun is not available at the moment, please try again later

**dudebro:** what the fuck????

\--

**_[saturday, 8:16am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: jongin_ **

**big bro:** are you up jongin?   
**big bro:** i cant reach baek and sehun is being unhelpful

**jongin:** im sorry i cant help with that   
**jongin:** i promised

**big bro:** promised who???

**jongin:** im sorry

_ jongin has logged off. _

\--

**_[saturday, 8:18am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: ksoo_ **

**Dae:** kyungsoo   
**Dae:** what the hell is happening?????

**ksoo:** what do you mean, Jongdae?

**Dae:** everyone is ignoring me??   
**Dae:** baek is gone and ??? the others are acting weirdly

**ksoo:** oh, yes. that.

**Dae:** what do you mean THAT???? what IS that???

**ksoo:** oh please...   
**ksoo:** think, Jongdae   
**ksoo:** why can this be?

**Dae:** ????   
**Dae:** if i knew i wouldnt have texted you?????

**ksoo:** wow, thank you so much

**Dae:** yeah sorry but   
**Dae:** what have i done to deserve this? ?? ?  ?? ?

**ksoo:** exactly

**Dae:** i havent even met you guys in two days ffs

**ksoo:** what happened in the meantime?

**Dae:** nothing??? ive been home   
**Dae:** i just went on a date on thursday and then again yest   
**Dae:** no   
**Dae:** fuck no,,   
**Dae:** i dunno what he told you guys but its not true okay

**ksoo:** sadly enough, I don't know what you mean.

**Dae:** i took this girl to the football match last night and   
**Dae:** yeah minseok was there too but i was like   
**Dae:** ok he said it was a date so he would bring someone???? like a double date??   
**Dae:** and zina showed up and he got all annoyed and   
**Dae:** zina was kind to him ok,,, she was joking around and shit   
**Dae:** and he then just jumped to his feet and told her something like   
**Dae:** “you can keep touching me but im sorry im fucking gay and bitches like you are not my type anyway”   
**Dae:** and then he told me he “didnt feel like thirdwheeling” so he would leave   
**Dae:** THATS IT   
**Dae:** I HAVE NO IDEA WHY EVERYONE IS SO FUCKING MAD AT ME NOW????? ?? 

**ksoo:** Kim Jongdae.

**Dae:** WHAT

**ksoo:** you’re the blindest fucking person I have ever had the misfortune to meet.

\--

**_[saturday, 8:30am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Unknown Number_ **

**Unknown Number:** who the fuck do you think you are

**Jongdae:** leaVE ME ALONE

 

\--

 

**_[saturday, 9:21am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**sheep boi:** sooo since we are all curious   
**sheep boi:** and the others have been bothering ME to ask

**sugar mommy:** you weren’t supposed to tell him that smfh you fucking lost the bet that’s why it’s you,,

**sheep boi:** … so anYWAY   
**sheep boi:** ill do it now   
**sheep boi:** how was the date minseokkie :33

**chan_yale:** shut up yixing

**queen:** we got it chanyeol   
**queen:** you dont want to hear about “feelings”   
**queen:** but we are not like that

**chan_yale:** no its not that,,

**sugar mommy:** we wanna know how our sunshine has seduced his man okay

**chan_yale:** hes not well ok yall should leave him alone

**sheep boi:** ?? what happened???

**chan_yale:** n o  t h i ng happened

**queen:** huh???   
**queen:** you are acting weird even for yourself

**sugar mommy:** yeah why can't we ask if nothing happened?

**chan_yale:** is2g if you three dont stop texting ill delete this fucking groupchat

**seokitup:** its ok chanyeol   
**seokitup:** they are just curious

**queen:** minseok uh,,, can you explain, please?

**chan_yale:** you dont have to do it

**seokitup:** but i want to   
**seokitup:** i,,, talked a lot about him so it would be weird not to tell about yesterday

**queen:** oh… no

**sheep boi:** what ??? i still dont get it

**seokitup:** okay so   
**seokitup:** i had this   
**seokitup:** uh…   
**seokitup:** date? yesterday   
**seokitup:** anyway it wasnt haha just like you guys told me so   
**seokitup:** so i arrived and he was late which is ok so i bought us hotdog and took a seat and waited   
**seokitup:** he arrived not so much later so in the end i didnt wait long   
**seokitup:** we had fun, we ate, we talked a little and all   
**seokitup:** and i was really really confident about this you know so i tried to make a move or whatever   
**seokitup:** ugh so then,,,, uh,,,,   
**seokitup:** idk what happened its all a blur now   
**seokitup:** but there was a girl??? and she kissed him and she sat between us   
**seokitup:** and she was really touchy with not only him but with me too and i didnt understand anything   
**seokitup:** i was so confused the girl kept touching my knee and i inched farther but i was also looking at him like,,, uh with hope that he will make her stop or idk just tell me he doesnt know her   
**seokitup:** which is bullshit cause quite clearly he knew her   
**seokitup:** so i get up and im,,, so mad at this and i tell the girl off like   
**seokitup:** im sorry but since im really fucking gay im not interested in bitches like you? and ugh i feel bad that i yelled at her because she really couldnt know or whatever   
**seokitup:** nd so i tell him that im leaving cause thirdwheeling is not what i wanted to do this afternoon   
**seokitup:** but then i hesitate just for a second longer and i hate myself but i want him to say that i shouldnt go,,, but he doesnt even move so i just,,,, walk away   
**seokitup:** and i havent heard anything of him ever since and im not sure if i want to but,,, ugh i hate myself so much

**sugar mommy:** i

**sheep boi:** shit,,

**queen:** he is so fucking dead

**seokitup:** no guys please   
**seokitup:** can we act like,,,    
**seokitup:** it never happened   
**seokitup:** i dont want you to blame or hate him   
**seokitup:** its okay

**sheep boi:** oh lord

**sugar mommy:** minseok im so sorry

**sheep boi:** but,,, why are you not mad??   
**sheep boi:** i would be fucking mad   
**sheep boi:** how the hell,,,,,,

**seokitup:** because it’s not his fault really   
**seokitup:** i was just overthinking this whole situation and didn’t try to understand his side of it   
**seokitup:** we clearly are not on the same page feelings wise   
**seokitup:** i just coloured my own story to give myself some hope in love haha   
**seokitup:** its really okay   
**seokitup:** im sure i will be over it soon

**queen:** hey,,, do you want us to go over?

**sugar mommy:** already omw honey   
**sugar mommy:** i have wine   
**sugar mommy:** sheep boy do you have some of those brownies left that you made yesterday?

**sheep boi:** yeah im bringing the whole tray

**seokitup:** …   
**seokitup:** thanks    
**seokitup:** i dont deserve you all

\--

**_[saturday, 9:41am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongdae_ **

**Unknown Number:** you can thank minseok that youre still alive

 

\--

 

**_[saturday, 8:22pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongdee-dee :33_ **

**~*zinaaa*~:** hey baby :3   
**~*zinaaa*~:** what are you up to?

**Jongdee-dee :33** : hey  
 **Jongdee-dee :33** : not much tbh  
 **Jongdee-dee :33** : gaming

**~*zinaaa*~:** ah thats boring   
**~*zinaaa*~:** dont you want to do something more fun??? ^^

**Jongdee-dee :33** : more fun than gaming?

**~*zinaaa*~:** hahaha yes of course ;)   
**~*zinaaa*~:** i have a lot more to offer

**Jongdee-dee :33** : huh do you   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : what exactly

**~*zinaaa*~:** well something that includes the two of us :333

**Jongdee-dee :33** : ah uhm im not sure i get what you mean haha

**~*zinaaa*~:** aah dont be like this deedee   
**~*zinaaa*~:** you know exactly what i mean :3   
**~*zinaaa*~:** come over ~   
**~*zinaaa*~:** noooooow

**Jongdee-dee :33** : well,,,   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : i would just love to do that but uhm   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : i really gotta finish this quest   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : ive been working on this damn level for hours now and im about to finish so,,

**~*zinaaa*~:** i cant believe you are turning me down for some dumb game 

**Jongdee-dee :33** : nonono its not like that   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : this is an awsome game okay

**~*zinaaa*~:** …. yeah sure

**Jongdee-dee :33** : hey cmon i   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : dont be like that, you make me feel guilty

**~*zinaaa*~:** hmmmm    
**~*zinaaa*~:** okay then what if i go over huh :33   
**~*zinaaa*~:** that way you can finish the game till i arrive    
**~*zinaaa*~:** and then you can focus on me *-*

**Jongdee-dee :33** : NO   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : shit no its okay   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : you really dont have to come over haha alright   
**Jongdee-dee :33** : i will ,, ill go over then

**~*zinaaa*~:** aaaaaah :33333333   
**~*zinaaa*~:** deedee~ im so excited!!!   
**~*zinaaa*~:** ill be waiting for you then :333   
**~*zinaaa*~:** hurry up i miss you sososososo much :(

 

\--

 

“Minseok! You picked up finally!”

“...yeah.”

“Look, I know we didn’t exactly, like part on best terms yesterday, right, but I’m… I’m an idiot, such an utter idiot, man, I always fuck up things and regret them all too late.”

“I… don’t exactly see where you are getting at.”

“I want to… apologise. For the match and Zina and... everything that happened… I didn’t know what to do so I ended up doing nothing. Which was a shitty thing to do.”

“Heh… we can say that yes.”

“You sound so hoarse, though. You’re good?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Why do I- because we’re... friends, aren’t we?”

“...Yeah…. friends, of course.”

“Good! Because you remember when you told me I can come and tell you anything at all?”

“I have a slight memory of it, yeah.”

“Okay, well… the thing is, my date was awful yesterday.”

“What a surprise.”

“No, just saying… I wish you had stayed. You’re much better company than her.”

“I… okay… thanks… I-I guess.”

“Yeah, like really! But I actually just made a mistake again…”

“Do I want to hear about it?”

“I need to ask for your help.”

“For what?”

“I’m standing at the bus stop next to the park right now because I kinda… well, I promised her to go over but like, seriously, I know I won’t have sex with her and now I just really want to go home. It’s already thundering.”

“Ooooh so she is that ‘someone’ you don’t want to have sex with then?”

“... yeah.”

“Why did you go over anyways? Haven’t I told you what to do?”

“Yes, okay, talk shit about me all you want but… I’m cold okay, could you please, like, probably pick me up?”

“Why don’t you just walk home then?”

“Because it’s far away and I’m sure it will start raining soon. I’m safe in the bus stop.”

“You waited till the last bus left, didn’t you?”

“... I was contemplating, okay?”

“If you really wanted my company so badly you could have just asked you know?”

“Oh god, you’re getting cocky again. …I’ll take that as a good sign, though.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m still an asshole I guess?”

“When are you not?”

“You were supposed to tell me I was an okay dude but fine then.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know about that.”

“For real, though, will you pick me up?”

“Is it raining already?”

“Sprinkling just yet.”

“Then I will leave in a few minutes.”

“Oh god, thank you so much! You’re a great guy.”

“Daedae, I’m the best guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well  
> things are getting out of hand here haha  
> as always please do tell us your opinions in the comment section we love reading and answering to them :33  
> until next time stay hydrated and take care of yourselves loves <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your fave boy: DID HE FUCKING  
> your fave boy: STAND IN THE RAIN OR WHAT
> 
> seokitup: …. maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's episode is brought to you by our non-existent conscience (yes we still have exams to sit, the next one in 11 hours precisely and we still haven't slept ahaha) (might or might not be working on something reaaaaaalllly interesting for you bbys :3c)
> 
> BUT
> 
> let's not be so forward  
> let's just find out what happens to everyone's favourite idiots here shall we?

**_[sunday, 3:01am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongdee-dee :33_ **

_ ~*zinaaa*~ has changed Jongdee-dee :33’s nickname to deadman. _

**~*zinaaa*~:** you asshole   
**~*zinaaa*~:** who the fuck do you think you are   
**~*zinaaa*~:** you really thought you can make me wait huh   
**~*zinaaa*~:** you thought i will be one of those girls who just waits for you till you fuck around   
**~*zinaaa*~:** how did you even had the nerve to stand me up like this   
**~*zinaaa*~:** you know i might have even given you another chance if you would have said anything   
**~*zinaaa*~:** but not anymore   
**~*zinaaa*~:** you are a goddamn idiot kim jongdae    
**~*zinaaa*~:** i will make sure you will regret living

_ deadman has blocked this number. You cannot send them messages anymore. _

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 10:32am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

_ queen has added baekhyun to the chat. _ _  
_ _ baekhyun has changed their own nickname to your fave boy. _

**your fave boy:** thank you for adding me uwu

**sheep boi:** ayyy wazzup

**queen:** welcome in the fam baek

**chan_yale:** what the   
**chan_yale:** what are you doing here??

**your fave boy:** tao invited me yesterday uwu   
**your fave boy:** we are friends now!!!!

**sugar mommy:** hey baekhyun!!   
**sugar mommy:** i’m really happy you’re here   
**sugar mommy:** ((and lowkey hoping you can be a good influence on some ppl here..))

**your fave boy:** suho!!!! one of my fave menz uwu   
**your fave boy:** aaah i will be doing my best haha

**chan_yale:** …….. i fucking hate you all

**your fave boy:** :(((    
**your fave boy:** do you hate me too yeollie

**queen:** yeollie omg

**chan_yale:** stfu tao i did not ask you.

**sheep boi:** we gon have a fun time here huh

**your fave boy:** :((((

**chan_yale:** hey where did you go tho

**your fave boy:** uwu someone is missing me~

**sugar mommy:** i cannot believe i’m saying this,,   
**sugar mommy:** but i am actually shipping park chanyeol with somebody

**queen:** is this still chanyeol or,,,,   
**queen:** is this yeollie lmao

_ sheep boi has changed chan_yale’s nickname to park yeollie. _

**sheep boi:** there :)

**park yeollie:** i changed my mind, i will kill all of you before i kill jongdae

**your fave boy:** yeollie if you are still interested   
**your fave boy:** im going to my dorm   
**your fave boy:** sorry for not saying goodbye but u were sleeping :((   
**your fave boy:** nd u looked cute so

**sugar mommy:** ((((im soft))))

**park yeollie:** why cant you text me in pms smfh   
**park yeollie:** but going back??? i thought you were staying days

**queen:** i swear if i wouldnt see this shit with my two own eyes i would think im dead

_ park yeollie has removed queen from the chat. _

**park yeollie:** anyone else

_ seokitup has added queen to the chat. _ _  
_ _ seokitup has locked the chat. _

**seokitup:** thank me later 0:))

**sugar mommy:** oh hi bby how are you feeling?

**park yeollie:** i thought you were asleep

**your fave boy:** well u texted in the gc so i thought u want an answer here uwu   
**your fave boy:** but ye… he is my friend after all i want to talk to him about it too,,,,   
**your fave boy:** OMG MINSEOK HI

**seokitup:** haha hello baekhyun   
**seokitup:** im feeling better su thanks for asking :3

**sheep boi:** i hope the brownie didnt… like   
**sheep boi:** yknow hurt you last night lol

**queen:** …. what   
**queen:** was in that brownie yixing

**sheep boi:** uhm haha soooOOO   
**sheep boi:** drink a lot of water today just to make sure ye?

**queen:** you always disappoint me

**park yeollie:** i had to leave just now but theres a new jar of peanut butter in the cupboard if you get hungry

**seokitup:** omg park chanyeol   
**seokitup:** the savior of my life   
**seokitup:** but i dont need it   
**seokitup:** im vvv happy today :333

**sugar mommy:** yeah??

**sheep boi:** so it did work then   
**sheep boi:** tao you can shut up

**seokitup:** we actually threw out the brownie im sorry

**park yeollie:** it smelled like a fucking garden

**queen:** eat this yixing

**sheep boi:** i mean,, it wasnt cheap yknow,,,   
**sheep boi:** but at least yall are all surely alive so

**sugar mommy:** you see what i mean baek….

**your fave boy:** THIS FUCKING BITHC   
**your fave boy:** WHAT DID HE DO YESTERDAY   
**your fave boy:** ILL FUCKING   
**your fave boy:** MURDER HIM

**sugar mommy:** oh nevermind you’re crazy too

**queen:** ?? who

**park yeollie:** youd better murder him

**your fave boy:** KIM JONGDAE

**seokitup:** huh whats up with him

**your fave boy:** HE IS FUCKING   
**your fave boy:** SICK  >:(((((

**sheep boi:** karma is coming for him

**seokitup:** … ye surely

**sugar mommy:** @minseok ????

**seokitup:** huh?

**sugar mommy:** answer my pms bitch

**your fave boy:** DID HE FUCKING   
**your fave boy:** STAND IN THE RAIN OR WHAT

**seokitup:** …. maybe?

**park yeollie:** ?????????

**queen:** what did you do

**seokitup:** so uh yall remember when i told you yesterday that i will go and get some fresh air?

**sheep boi:** ye

**seokitup:** well uh….   
**seokitup:** i MIGHT have talked with jongdae on the phone before,,,,

**sugar mommy:** i,,,   
**sugar mommy:** when i told you i was happy you’re thinking straight now?   
**sugar mommy:** yeah, i take that back,,

**queen:** i knew we should have taken your phone away but no one agreed with me smh

**seokitup:** NO BUT   
**seokitup:** it wasnt a bad thing that i talked to him ok

**park yeollie:** somehow i cannot believe you im sorry

**seokitup:** no yeol listen    
**seokitup:** so he called because he was at the bus stop by that uglie bitch’s dorm who invited him over

**sugar mommy:** ewww   
**sugar mommy:** he’s so fucking,,

**sheep boi:** he had the nERVE to call you from there???

**seokitup:** yeah!!! because he trusts me ok??

**park yeollie:** we are back to the good ol minseok,,,,,

**seokitup:** smh why do i even bother to tell you 

**queen:** will you tell us why did he call or?

**seokitup:** so he wanted me to pick him up because he changed his mind   
**seokitup:** nd!!! he said that he wished i would have stayed on friday   
**seokitup:** cause he enjoys my company a lot more :333

**sugar mommy:** ???? then probably shouldn’t have fucked it up?

**seokitup:** but he apologized!!!

**park yeollie:** …..did he really

**seokitup:** yes!!!!   
**seokitup:** nd he cared about me ok   
**seokitup:** he asked if im okay   
**seokitup:** plus i might have made him wait in the rain just a bit 0:)

**your fave boy:** uwuwuwuwuwuwu   
**your fave boy:** suddenly! im so glad he is sick uwu

**sheep boi:** did u go and pick him up later at all

**seokitup:** uh yeh like,,, a few,,, minutes sure

**sugar mommy:** ..   
**sugar mommy:** the kid got sick from a few minutes in the rain...

**seokitup:** well,,, hours are made up of minutes too :33

**park yeollie:** i know i dont say shit like this often but im proud of you

**seokitup:** aaah finally   
**seokitup:** i reached my goal in life   
**seokitup:** i can now die in peace

**sheep boi:** go and mingle w jongdae then   
**sheep boi:** you might catch something to kill ya

**seokitup:** aah i already caught feelings but tHANKS

**sugar mommy:** that was so smooth i hate you

**your fave boy:** :((((   
**your fave boy:** when will anyone ever say something like this about me :(((

**queen:** @park yeollie????

**park yeollie:** hey baekhyun

**your fave boy:** hey uwu

**park yeollie:** you dont annoy the hell out of me as much as all these unnerving fuckers do here

**queen:** i just fucking   
**queen:** gasped

**your fave boy:** uwu   
**your fave boy:** thank you yeollie uwu

**park yeollie:** ,,,, i s2fg

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 1:21pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**midget boy:** hellooooo   
**midget boy:** whats up?

**midget boy:** hey   
**midget boy:** how you doin?

**daedae~:** ah hey   
**daedae~:** sorry i was asleep hah   
**daedae~:** i think im coming down w a cold

**midget boy:** ooooh im sorry to hear that :((   
**midget boy:** do you need anything? soup? medicine?

**daedae~:** well actually   
**daedae~:** baekhyun woke me up like 10minutes ago   
**daedae~:** he was grumpy but gave me soup and tossed some tissues at me

**midget boy:** im glad to hear that haha   
**midget boy:** well tell me if you need anything,,,   
**midget boy:** i guess haha

**daedae~:** yeah i will   
**daedae~:** thanks :)

**midget boy:** well,,,,   
**midget boy:** to be fair   
**midget boy:** you owe me :)))

**daedae~:** what   
**daedae~:** for what???

**midget boy:** well didnt i do you a favour yesterday :)))

**daedae~:** ahh   
**daedae~:** yeah true   
**daedae~:** uhm what do you want from me

**midget boy:** hmmmm   
**midget boy:** a kiss~

**daedae~:** ….   
**daedae~:** no

**midget boy:** yes

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** minseok,, please

**midget boy:** yes jongdae?

**midget boy:** are you frustrated?

**daedae~:** ah you   
**daedae~:** youre not being serious here haha are you

**midget boy:** what if i am

**daedae~:** oh god i   
**daedae~:** i cant do that im   
**daedae~:** jfc why would you even a s k

**midget boy:** cause you asked what do i want from you haha

**daedae~:** you,,   
**daedae~:** you want to kiss me

**midget boy:** no   
**midget boy:** of course not   
**midget boy:** i want You to kiss me :))

**daedae~:** oh my god   
**daedae~:** stop this fuck   
**daedae~:** im sick i can't   
**daedae~:** deal with this rn man

**midget boy:** haha you are so cute :DD   
**midget boy:** but sure i dont want to catch that so   
**midget boy:** i guess i will think of something else then

**daedae~:** i can like   
**daedae~:** buy you food in return or sg   
**daedae~:** you dont have to think too hard haha

**midget boy:** aaah daedae   
**midget boy:** but whats the fun in that :///

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 5:45pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: oh daddy_ **

**johnny boy:** OH SEHUN

**oh daddy:** johnny seo?

**johnny boy:** i have a really important announcement

**oh daddy:** shoot

**johnny boy:** im hosting a party next saturday   
**johnny boy:** and would you look at that   
**johnny boy:** you, my friend, are invited

**oh daddy:** oh my god im privileged

**johnny boy:** i know i know   
**johnny boy:** you can thank me later

**oh daddy:** yeah thank you for telling me in advance this time   
**oh daddy:** and not a fucking hour before the party when i already left for work :))))

**johnny boy:** haha ye sorry about that   
**johnny boy:** you should have told me sooner that you work lol

**oh daddy:** huh so you are blaming ME now   
**oh daddy:** the one who brings money home   
**oh daddy:** who feeds the kids HUH

**johnny boy:** im sorry babe   
**johnny boy:** i would never say such things ever again, okay???

**oh daddy:** good good   
**oh daddy:** the divorce can wait then   
**oh daddy:** btw is this an invite for me only or

**johnny boy:** please DO bring friends i want to look more popular than i really am

**oh daddy:** you got it honey ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you thought johnny seo wouldn't make an appearance in this fanfiction, think again lmao
> 
> also, just a quick announcement: you might get a notification on this fic sometime later this week, we have a couple of surprises up our sleeves so be ready and make sure to subscribe :3
> 
> take care bbys <33


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chenchen: i thought i was forgiven 
> 
> kaa: …... 
> 
> DKSoo: ….. 
> 
> lovemesomebacon: guys we good uwu 
> 
> senshine: oh really   
> senshine: then welcome back jongdae how have you been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay since sOmEbOdY (yes it's midnightau) sleeps over tonight and keeps distracting me from posting this, i won't write a long note here
> 
> we all know what you lovelies came for anyway so let's gooooo

**_[monday, 11:25am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: junmyeon <3_ **

**yifan <3:** hello love,   
**yifan <3:** how are you?   
**yifan <3:** is your friend feeling better?

**junmyeon <3:** hey :3   
**junmyeon <3:** yeah he’s okay now!!   
**junmyeon <3:** it’s so sweet of you to remember :33

**yifan <3:** haha why wouldn’t i remember   
**yifan <3:** you were really worried about him

**junmyeon <3:** yeah he was.. really not well   
**junmyeon <3:** heartbreak is an ugly thing and i   
**junmyeon <3:** i dunno i just felt awful that i couldn't help him

**yifan <3:** junmyeon   
**yifan <3:** you are fantastic have i told you that

**junmyeon <3:** oh my god please   
**junmyeon <3:** i’m really not..

**yifan <3:** but you really are :))   
**yifan <3:** i adore this about you so much

**junmyeon <3:** adskljhljh shhh   
**junmyeon <3:** i’m with tao in the library and now they’re asking me why i’m blushing   
**junmyeon <3:** we’re supposed to be revising hereeeee

**yifan <3:** aww cutie   
**yifan <3:** do you think they would be mad if i ask you to have lunch with me?

**junmyeon <3:** hah i just told them and they’re screaming   
**junmyeon <3:** but like only quietly, it’s still a library haha   
**junmyeon <3:** KRIS U R FUCKING HUSBAND MATERIAL LUW YA   
**junmyeon <3:** smh they took my phone.. i’m sorryyy

**yifan <3:** aw thank you haha   
**yifan <3:** so is that a yes then?

**junmyeon <3:** yeah, it’s definitely a yes :3

**yifan <3:** amazing :))   
**yifan <3:** but i have to warn you i won’t be as flattering as last time   
**yifan <3:** i just finished working out haha   
**yifan <3:** the kids deserve a fit coach

**junmyeon <3:** what do you mean haha   
**junmyeon <3:** it’s a bit.. early for that isn’t it haha

**yifan <3:** what do you mean baby?

**junmyeon <3:** oh yoU MEANT   
**junmyeon <3:** shit you meant kids you TRAIN   
**junmyeon <3:** ahh i’m such an idiot i’m sorry,,

**yifan <3:** huh?   
**yifan <3:** oooooh   
**yifan <3:** haha no it’s okay   
**yifan <3:** you know   
**yifan <3:** maybe one day that will come too haha

**junmyeon <3:** oh god sssh sdfsadjhd   
**junmyeon <3:** you make me so flustereddd

**yifan <3:** a good kind of flustered i hope

**junmyeon <3:** yeah   
**junmyeon <3:** a good kind :3

**yifan <3:** i’m happy to hear that haha   
**yifan <3:** let me have a quick shower then i’ll meet you

**junmyeon <3:** make it v quick? <3

**yifan <3:** sure love   
**yifan <3:** can’t wait to see you again <3

_ yifan <3 has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 2:10pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**senshine:** YEHET MY FRIENDS   
**senshine:** nd jongdae

**kaa:** lmaoo this chat has been so ded

**senshine:** but mr oh is back to resurrect it from its ashes   
**senshine:** fear not my child 

**DKSoo:** please don’t call yourself Mr Oh ever again...

**senshine:** dont be so negative mr do

**kaa:** mr do omg

**DKSoo:** … **  
** **DKSoo:** so is there a reason to why you texted or can I leave?

**senshine:** please when do i not have a reason

**chenchen:** lets not answer that

**senshine:** who invited you mr, this is a jongdae anti party

**chenchen:** ????   
**chenchen:** i thought i was forgiven

**kaa:** …...

**DKSoo:** …..

**lovemesomebacon:** guys we good uwu

**senshine:** oh really   
**senshine:** then welcome back jongdae how have you been

**kaa:** ah thnk god it was getting tiring :3

**chenchen:** i??   
**chenchen:** since when do yall listen to baek like that

**senshine:** i, for one, trust his gay judgement entirely

**lovemesomebacon:** 0:)))   
**lovemesomebacon:** i love my children

**DKSoo:** so anyway, Sehun?

**senshine:** huh what

**kaa:** u promised us a reasonnnnn

**senshine:** oh?   
**senshine:** OOOOH THAT   
**senshine:** i almost forgot lmao   
**senshine:** anyways so now that jongdae is back in our family   
**senshine:** i, mr oh sehun, has excellent news for all of you

**DKSoo:** you finally got laid

**senshine:** omg   
**senshine:** you are so fucking mean   
**senshine:** how can u say that and disrespect me in my own fucking chat

**lovemesomebacon:** hunnie!!!   
**lovemesomebacon:** you are getting off track again  >:((

**senshine:** oh yeah right haha   
**senshine:** so the real reason why i gathered you all here   
**senshine:** is to invite you all to my bestest friend’s, johnny boy’s, party :D

**kaa:** ill   
**kaa:** try not 2 get offended :cc

**senshine:** ah sorry   
**senshine:** my *second bestest friend 

**kaa:** :33

**senshine:** so :D   
**senshine:** yall are coming right

**chenchen:** it honestly wasnt worth the effort of waking up

**senshine:** choke on your snot hater

**lovemesomebacon:** me and jongdae are going :DDD

**chenchen:** oh no the fever is affecting my eyesight now

**lovemesomebacon:** it will get better by the party uwu

**senshine:** ye!!   
**senshine:** its on saturday btw   
**senshine:** i guess i should have started with that   
**senshine:** what about my fave uwus, jongin and kyungsoo?

**kaa:** i dunno hunnie i

**DKSoo:** oh yeah, sure, why not?

**kaa:** i feel like i should take back a little actually haha

**DKSoo:** oh

**kaa:** uuhm,,

**senshine:** please jongiiiin   
**senshine:** do it for me and ksoo

**kaa:** ahh i,,,,

**DKSoo:** I’m not going unless you do

**chenchen:** woah   
**chenchen:** whats up w you guys haha youre acting weird

**senshine:** hahahaha ye anyway   
**senshine:** you dont have to drink or anything jongin!   
**senshine:** i would promise not to drink but,,,, haha

**kaa:** i will drink if ksoo does

**senshine:** comeon pleaseeeeee   
**senshine:** johnny wants it to be a good party and im not someone who disappoints   
**senshine:** not friends at least   
**senshine:** girls? surely but never friends

**DKSoo:** alright

**kaa:** yeah? :DD

**DKSoo:** yeah   
**DKSoo:** :3

**senshine:** ITS SETTLED THEN

**lovemesomebacon:** actually i have a q

**senshine:** sure b whats up

**lovemesomebacon:** can we invite ppl to the party?

**senshine:** :DDD   
**senshine:** yes!!!

**lovemesomebacon:** cool uwu

\--

**_[monday, 2:24pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** hello yeollie uwu

**daddyeol:** hey there

**prettyboy:** how are you doing uwu

**daddyeol:** im good, just got home   
**daddyeol:** you?

**prettyboy:** i just finished a full bucket of kfc chicken by myself uwu   
**prettyboy:** i hope you are proud of me 

**daddyeol:** somehow i cant picture that but i believe you   
**daddyeol:** im so proud

**prettyboy:** uwu thank you baby   
**prettyboy:** but actually!   
**prettyboy:** i have something to ask toooo

**daddyeol:** yeah you should sleep over tonight

**prettyboy:** ah i mean sure but   
**prettyboy:** this is not what i wanted to ask haha

**daddyeol:** oh?

**prettyboy:** haha ye :DD   
**prettyboy:** i wanted to ask if you would like to go to this party with me on saturday uwu

**daddyeol:** oh yeah?   
**daddyeol:** whose party?

**prettyboy:** hunnie’s friend is holding it!!

**daddyeol:** ah so all your friends are coming too ig?

**prettyboy:** yes!!!!   
**prettyboy:** nd i would be vvv happy if you would come too uwu

**daddyeol:** yeah?   
**daddyeol:** well if they all come as well haha   
**daddyeol:** its okay ig

**prettyboy:** oh hah u make it sound like u wouldnt come if they wouldnt be there haha

**daddyeol:** wait have you   
**daddyeol:** invited minseok nd the bunch too

**prettyboy:** huh   
**prettyboy:** no i didnt   
**prettyboy:** why?

**daddyeol:** maybe you should then,,

**prettyboy:** oh,,,   
**prettyboy:** yeah i guess haha   
**prettyboy:** it didnt really cross my mind but sure

**daddyeol:** alright :)

\--

**_[monday, 2:35pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**your fave boy:** hello uwu   
**your fave boy:** so i talked about this with chanyeol already so   
**your fave boy:** would you guys like to come to a party this saturday???

**sheep boi:** hELL YEA

**queen:** sounds like a plan

**sugar mommy:** ahh i’m sorry guys, looks like i’m busy that night :33

**queen:** OMG IS IT ABOUT KRIS   
**queen:** PLEASE SAY YES

**sugar mommy:** a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell :3

**queen:** im crying so much because of you i hope you are aware of this

**sheep boi:** SOMEONE EXPLAIN

**queen:** its not my job so pls mother go off

**sugar mommy:** it’s nothing grand yixing bby really   
**sugar mommy:** i’m just dating the hottest and most adorable and caring guy in the universe :3

**queen:** aka my friend from canada

**sheep boi:** your exchange guy??   
**sheep boi:** woah hes really hot indeed   
**sheep boi:** congrats su!!!

**sugar mommy:** thank you son :’))

**your fave boy:** aaah love is so beautiful im qwq   
**your fave boy:** how about u seokkie my fave man uwu

**seokitup:** hmm it depends

**your fave boy:** yes he is coming too uwu

**seokitup:** oh suddenly my schedule is cleared :DD    
**seokitup:** i’ll be there!!

**your fave boy:** yaaay!!!   
**your fave boy:** then everyone is coming expect our lover boy? uwu

**sheep boi:** i think its time i introduce my babay so   
**sheep boi:** ye we are coming

**queen:** omg are we finally worthy 

**sheep boi:** _shut your pretty face huang_

**queen:** _ i understand everything and thank you for calling me pretty zhang  _ ;)

**your fave boy:** shdsha what

**sugar mommy:** they do it sometimes,,   
**sugar mommy:** you’ll get used to it

\--

**_[monday, 2:50pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: miniseok_ **

**Chan_tol:** so youre really going after that asshole again…..

**miniseok:** hello to you too   
**miniseok:** and not again   
**miniseok:** still

**Chan_tol:** youre so fucking stubborn.. i dont know whether im impressed or annoyed to death by it

**miniseok:** you are one to talk

**Chan_tol:** ??

**miniseok:** you are the epitome of stubbornness 

**Chan_tol:** its not about me rn okay youll get hurt again minseok, bastards like him dont change

**miniseok:** SEE   
**miniseok:** you are so stubborn you dont even admit being stubborn    
**miniseok:** but talking about bastards,,,,

**Chan_tol:** do i   
**Chan_tol:** even wanna know

**miniseok:** well idk do you?

**Chan_tol:** smfh just tell me

**miniseok:** so,,, you remember when i talked to you about luhan

**Chan_tol:** the idiot who packed his stuff in a day and moved out without saying goodbye and broke your heart?

**miniseok:** uh ye thats the one   
**miniseok:** so,,,, he texted me recently

**Chan_tol:** he... fucking what

**miniseok:** ….ye   
**miniseok:** he said he wanted to talk to me about something   
**miniseok:** i didnt reply at first because of jongdae   
**miniseok:** but then,,,, friday happened

**Chan_tol:** oh god minseok..

**miniseok:** exactly my thoughts,,

**Chan_tol:** so you replied and then?

**miniseok:** he,,, hasnt replied yet

**Chan_tol:** ……   
**Chan_tol:** so i have to tell you how this is the best possible way to drive yourself crazy?

**miniseok:** no im,,,   
**miniseok:** okay me and han didnt exactly part as we should have    
**miniseok:** but im sure he had his reasons   
**miniseok:** im over him already   
**miniseok:** i guess haha 

**Chan_tol:** ..you guess

**miniseok:** i mean,,,,   
**miniseok:** i have another situation going on if you know what i mean haha

**Chan_tol:** yeah you sure have that lol

**miniseok:** i just wanted to,,, talk about it with someone you know   
**miniseok:** cause im a bit   
**miniseok:** confused

**Chan_tol:** about luhan or jongdae?

**miniseok:** luhan   
**miniseok:** its been a little more than a year,,,

**Chan_tol:** yeah i know, thats when i moved in

**miniseok:** ye   
**miniseok:** what do you think what does he have to say after all this time

**Chan_tol:** probably sorry? hed better fucking do that..   
**Chan_tol:** but also…. he might want to, yknow, start over

**miniseok:** haha i guess thats what i am afraid of too

**Chan_tol:** but   
**Chan_tol:** you must be shitting me…….   
**Chan_tol:** you wouldnt actually do that right????

**miniseok:** ….   
**miniseok:** no

**Chan_tol:** im fucking going over and i really hope your door is not locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes, we know... please scream at us, we love validation :3c  
> until next time~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun: well cold is a tinier issue  
> sehun: lmao maybe it isnt who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone :33
> 
> we're back with some more shit for you to get even angrier over
> 
> don't yall just love us haha  
> (don't answer)

**_[tuesday, 10:58am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: dudebro_ **

**sehun:** hey jongdae

**sehun:** hey

**sehun:** ANSWER ME

**dudebro:** shi   
**dudebro:** WHAT

**sehun:** soooo   
**sehun:** i heard some things about you and now   
**sehun:** im concerned

**dudebro:** nah its just a cold lmao   
**dudebro:** i wont die but   
**dudebro:** thanks for being concerned

**sehun:** well cold is a tinier issue   
**sehun:** lmao maybe it isnt who knows

**dudebro:** ????   
**dudebro:** wait did minseok say anything or ?? ? 

**sehun:** like what

**dudebro:** uhm nothing,,

**sehun:** GASPS   
**sehun:** DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM   
**sehun:** and more importantly   
**sehun:** DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM

**dudebro:** FIRST OF ALL I DID NOT   
**dudebro:** ?? ? ? ? WTFFF   
**dudebro:** second of all, youre the last one i would tell tbh,,

**sehun:** i will pretend not to be offended ok

**dudebro:** im sorry dude but **  
** **dudebro:** youre the gossip girl of the uni so

**sehun:** oh wow thank you for the praise   
**sehun:** but if i wouldnt be who would tell you what i heard today huh   
**sehun:** yeah right no one so be thankful

**dudebro:** ,,   
**dudebro:** if its about that model crush of yours again

**sehun:** you mean my actual boyfriend?   
**sehun:** but no it isnt   
**sehun:** its about you and your tiny chilli pepper of a dick

**dudebro:** my wh   
**dudebro:** excuse me,???

**sehun:** there is this rumor that you have a tiny dick    
**sehun:** its going viral in the campus   
**sehun:** someone just handed me a flier about it 

**dudebro:** a fuCKING WHAT NOW

**sehun:** yeah   
**sehun:** it has all your data on it    
**sehun:** its pretty fucking scary tbh

**dudebro:** please tell me its only a fucking fever dream ,,,

**sehun:** only if i am having a fever dream   
**sehun:** omg what if its only a dream   
**sehun:** omg

**dudebro:** what the   
**dudebro:** send me that flier

**_sehun_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**dudebro:** wtf it looks so professionally made

**sehun:** i want to know their budget   
**sehun:** omg it might be one of those uni projects 

**dudebro:** ??? to make me look like a   
**dudebro:** wait hold tf   
**dudebro:** no,,   
**dudebro:** i   
**dudebro:** she did not,,,

**sehun:** huh   
**sehun:** who she??

**dudebro:** zina   
**dudebro:** the,, yknow

**sehun:** the bitch you fucked with?

**dudebro:** i ?? didnt do that???? ?? ?   
**dudebro:** she didnt even see me naked?? ?????

**sehun:** then what was the point???   
**sehun:** why did you even take her on a date???

**dudebro:** im,, sorry to break it to you sehun but   
**dudebro:** not everything is about sex?

**sehun:** i know it makes me sad on a daily basis ://

**dudebro:** smfh   
**dudebro:** but anyway   
**dudebro:** i hope youll burn that fucking thing??

**sehun:** i wanted to frame it and put it above my bed as a motivation tbh   
**sehun:** the design matches my room’s aesthetic too   
**sehun:** besides it wouldn’t make a difference   
**sehun:** the whole campus is filled with these

**dudebro:** i cant fucking believe this   
**dudebro:** you dont fuck one girl and she fucking   
**dudebro:** goes insane,,,,,,,

**sehun:** yep sex often does that to ppl

 

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 12:12pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: $trä1gHtsss_ **

**park yeollie:** so our favourite vagina lover has a small dick

**sheep boi:** ????   
**sheep boi:** no i dont??

**queen:** is this about this flier that this random girl just pushed into my hand??

**sugar mommy:** i’m just out of work for lunch why are we talking about yixing’s dick?

**_queen_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _  
_ **queen:** okay yeol but jongdae isnt our fave vagina lover how could you forget about xing

**park yeollie:** whatever,, hes half gay anyway

**seokitup:** what is this?????

**sugar mommy:** oh my god   
**sugar mommy:** Yifan just read it all and he’s blushing   
**sugar mommy:** my poor heart cannot take this,,

**queen:** Y I F A N   
**queen:** YOU ARE WITH HIM AGAIN OMGGGGG

**sugar mommy:** he told me he’d like to take me out for lunch every day he can :33   
**sugar mommy:** gotta go now tho, those pretty lips need to be kissed~

_ sugar mommy has logged off. _

**seokitup:** how come   
**seokitup:** the guy who told me he is “done with men”   
**seokitup:** get a man before i do huh

**your fave boy:** ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE A FACT THAT SOME RANDOM ASS BITCH IS OUT THERE TELLING PPL THAT MY BESTEST FRIEND JONGDAE HAS A SMALL DICK

**sheep boi:** yea i mean its so fucking funny we cannot ignore this guyz

**queen:** i dont get it why it matters in the first place but go off

**your fave boy:** i cant believe ppl are out there telling Uglie Lies TM

**park yeollie:** is it really a lie lmao

**your fave boy:** of course it is   
**your fave boy:** i saw what i saw park chanyeol

**sheep boi:** _oh we’re back to chanyeol lmao_ _  
_**sheep boi:** _someone is being serious here_

**seokitup:** glad to hear this baekhyunnie :3   
**seokitup:** you are the only man i trust

**your fave boy:** seokkie uwu 

**park yeollie:** how exactly did you see it tho

**queen:** _is someone jealous_

**your fave boy:** not telling uwu

**park yeollie:** … ok

**sheep boi:** _have i ever told you how much i love this group chat?_

**seokitup:** whats the matter yeollie uwu

**queen:** _im fucking crying i swear to god this is everything_

**park yeollie:** can somebody shut up these assholes   
**park yeollie:** where is your mother when i need him……….

**queen:** oh that i know he is on a date!!!   
**queen:** this is my gayest fuck yes ever

**park yeollie:** ??   
**park yeollie:** whatever.. so   
**park yeollie:** it was about mr smalldick

**seokitup:** since when are we talking about you

**sheep boi:** …..

**park yeollie:** dont you fucking..

**sheep boi:** i think tao just fucking choked in class   
**sheep boi:** .. baekhyun what do you have to say about this

**park yeollie:** yeah :) im interested

**seokitup:** can you   
**seokitup:** shut up i

**your fave boy:** 0:)))   
**your fave boy:** he isnt bad

**seokitup:** you are supposed to be on my side what the fuck

**park yeollie:** i have a lot to say about this but   
**park yeollie:** yeah i wont

**queen:** really? ah just when things started to get interesting

**park yeollie:** maybe you should get yourself someone to fuck then tao :)

**queen:** :))) fuck away

_ queen has logged off. _

**sheep boi:** _no my bro don’t leave me_

_ sheep boi has logged off. _

**seokitup:** great now im stuck with the two of you

**your fave boy:** i have ideas how we can make it favorable for all of us 0:)

_ park yeollie has logged off. _

**your fave boy:** :((((( nooooooooo   
**your fave boy:** come baack

**seokitup:** he just got scared because he realized he will never get a chance with me :))))

 

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 2:01pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**kaa:** soooo jongdae :33

**chenchen:** oh god what

**kaa:** sehunnie nd i were talking nd   
**kaa:** we wanna kno if its true :3

**senshine:** we made a bet but no pressure

**kaa:** Y DID U TELL HIM :CCC

**senshine:** oh   
**senshine:** we didnt make any bet   
**senshine:** who ever says that is a liar ok

**chenchen:** …   
**chenchen:** i kinda dont want to fucking answer   
**chenchen:** can i pls die in peace from my fever..

**lovemesomebacon:** jongdae is not bad uwu   
**lovemesomebacon:** not exactly a park chanyeol but not bad

**kaa:** ah noooo

**senshine:** pay up nini

**kaa:**   >:ccc

**lovemesomebacon:** ah our jongdae is so famous uwu

**chenchen:** why am i even friends w you assholes

**senshine:** because   
**senshine:** watch this   
**senshine:** you love us

**lovemesomebacon:** sehun stating some damn facts right there uwu

**kaa:** alsooo   
**kaa:** ull probably need us now more than ever dae,,

**chenchen:** i think i can manage some petty gossip but thanks

**lovemesomebacon:** does that mean that the flier i was working on this whole class is useless now :(( 

**chenchen:** wha

**kaa:** whAT FLIER OMGGG

**_lovemesomebacon_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _  
_ **lovemesomebacon:** i put so much effort into this :((( 

**senshine:** it sounds like you are advertising jongdae’s dick for sale baekhyun

**chenchen:** WWHAT TH EFUCK IS   
**chenchen:** ONE SIZE FITS ALLL SUPPOSED TO MEAN HERE

**lovemesomebacon:** I DONT KNOW HOW STRAIGHT PPL WORK OKAY   
**lovemesomebacon:** be thankful for my efforts

**kaa:** i mean,, this is actually vv sweet of u baek

**lovemesomebacon:** jongdae why cant you be like jongin once

**chenchen:** SWEET M Y ASS

**kaa:** idk bout that…..

**lovemesomebacon:** WHATS WRONG WITH YOU HUH

**chenchen:** PRBBLY THAT THE WHOLE FUKCING CAMPUS IS TAKING ABOUR MY DICK

**lovemesomebacon:** smh alright then im not printing it   
**lovemesomebacon:** ok

**kaa:** awww u hurt his feelings now :c

**senshine:** hey baekhyunnie   
**senshine:** send me a copy will you

**lovemesomebacon:** thanks hunnie   
**lovemesomebacon:** someone appreciating art

**chenchen:** smfh yall are insane   
**chenchen:** and gay   
**chenchen:** but insane gay   
**chenchen:** if that makes sense,, bc it does to me all of a sudden

**lovemesomebacon:** you thnk you are so smart heh   
**lovemesomebacon:** then tell me how do you want us to help you

**chenchen:** idk man   
**chenchen:** idk if it can ever be helped at all,,,,

**senshine:** hmm i dont think you will get sex soon   
**senshine:** idk if you are okay with that but if you are then   
**senshine:** we can just let it be

**chenchen:** uhm..

**kaa:** u can join us in that :c

**senshine:** triggered

**DKSoo:** oh god, I leave for work and you guys blow up my phone   
**DKSoo:** but hey, am I the only one who was sent a text saying “Kim Jongdae uses innocent girls to gain popularity, pass this on to save them” ???

**lovemesomebacon:** IM GOING TO FIND WHOEVER SENT THIS BS AND END THEM

**chenchen:** what the fUCK IS THIS EVEN SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**kaa:** i want 2 help 2 bring them down,,   
**kaa:** well i dont like swearing but they really r   
**kaa:** bitches..

**senshine:** im already on it   
**senshine:** sehun is on a (se)hunt

**DKSoo:** oh my god, Jongin

**kaa:** im not even sorry this time

**senshine:** jongin is out for blood people

 

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 8:41pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**midget boy:** heeeey :DD

**daedae~:** … hi

**midget boy:** soooo

**daedae~:** dont even,, start this

**midget boy:** start what

**daedae~:** i fucking s2g,,,   
**daedae~:** i know about the rumours okay????   
**daedae~:** and theyre not fucking true ok   
**daedae~:** ive never hit a girl in my life and i didnt force myself on anybody and   
**daedae~:** and my dick is a perfectly normal size alright   
**daedae~:** i wish everybody would stop fucking obsessing over it smfh

**midget boy:** oh   
**midget boy:** i    
**midget boy:** just wanted to ask about your cold,,,,

**daedae~:** you..   
**daedae~:** oh

**midget boy:** but now    
**midget boy:** you got my interest :)))

**daedae~:** oh no shut up

**midget boy:** hey its not my fault   
**midget boy:** you brought it up 

**daedae~:** then im bringing it down now 

**midget boy:** aaah alright   
**midget boy:** i thought we can discuss these kinds of things but i guess our relationship is not in that phase yet

**daedae~:** ?? yet   
**daedae~:** also ???? tHeSe kinds of things??? lmao wym

**midget boy:** like very personal stuff 

**daedae~:** what do you even mean by that?????   
**daedae~:** i dont get it dude

**midget boy:** you know like sex and stuff   
**midget boy:** preferences for example :33

**daedae~:** well i,, dont think youd be v entertained by my “”preferences”   
**daedae~:** and i kinda dont wanna hear yours at all lmao so…..

**midget boy:** well if you wanna you can talk about it   
**midget boy:** one of my friends is bi so i heard some stuff already

**daedae~:** wow okay   
**daedae~:** ..is it the rich guy   
**daedae~:** that suho or whats his name

**midget boy:** well ye he is pan

**daedae~:** hes???   
**daedae~:** pan like.. you mean the   
**daedae~:** pancake pan

**midget boy:** a what

**daedae~:** ???? thats what i wanna know too

**midget boy:** uh i   
**midget boy:** no he does not identify as a kitchen utensil   
**midget boy:** although sometimes i question that    
**midget boy:** i meant pansexual

**daedae~:** im--   
**daedae~:** the more you talk, the less i understand

**midget boy:** well uh   
**midget boy:** he like doesnt care about gender you know

**daedae~:** oh like that tao dude   
**daedae~:** i get it

**midget boy:** well,,, i mean,,,,   
**midget boy:** tao doesnt identify their own gender 

**daedae~:** ?????????   
**daedae~:** i have   
**daedae~:** a lot to learn about u guys

**midget boy:** ahh its nice that you are willing to learn :’)))   
**midget boy:** some ppl really dont care at all

**daedae~:** well since recently all my friends decided to confess their gayness to me   
**daedae~:** i feel like i should   
**daedae~:** im.. figuring some stuff out these days

**midget boy:** like what :3

**daedae~:** huhh   
**daedae~:** that i should   
**daedae~:** educate myself on,, things? haha

**midget boy:** ah haha   
**midget boy:** i get it :DD   
**midget boy:** btw my bi friend is yixing idk if you know him   
**midget boy:** he is a little,,,, odd

**daedae~:** oh the dealer one   
**daedae~:** ik yeah   
**daedae~:** i thought he was straight lol ive always seen him w girls

**midget boy:** so thats how people know him these days    
**midget boy:** i guess i have to talk to him about this ugh   
**midget boy:** but ye he has been dating this girl for a while   
**midget boy:** still you shouldnt judge by that haha

**daedae~:** yeah well   
**daedae~:** its not like i can look at someone and sense their gayness is it lmao

**midget boy:** uh well it kinda is

**daedae~:** ??

**midget boy:** i mean,,, after some time you will have an eye for it i guess

**daedae~:** why would i ??   
**daedae~:** like does hanging out w you bunch give me superpowers or

**midget boy:** haha idk about that   
**midget boy:** but like now you know about the gayness so lmao   
**midget boy:** maybe youll find it in ppl idk

**daedae~:** i have known about it for some time now tho lmao   
**daedae~:** you forget ive been best friends w baek ever since we first met   
**daedae~:** i guess youre right tho i can kinda already find suspicious stuff about people

**midget boy:** see   
**midget boy:** im always right :33

**daedae~:** ,, ive never said that

**midget boy:** well you should :333   
**midget boy:** anyway so when are you coming back to uni??

**daedae~:** tomorrow ig   
**daedae~:** my fever is not that bad and i cant afford to miss any more seminars

**midget boy:** but your health is a lot more important than that

**daedae~:** i will have to do it either way lmao   
**daedae~:** someone has to stop that bitch gossiping around too right

**midget boy:** you shouldnt worry about her   
**midget boy:** we will figure something out i promise

**daedae~:** wow im   
**daedae~:** huh.. yeah   
**daedae~:** we will do that

**midget boy:** im glad you are coming back tho   
**midget boy:** it was really boring without you :(((

**daedae~:** aww haha   
**daedae~:** i bet   
**daedae~:** its boring here too.. not much to do alone in the dorm

**midget boy:** that i can imagine haha   
**midget boy:** well ill keep an eye on you tomorrow   
**midget boy:** just to make sure you are feeling alright   
**midget boy:** if thats okay haha

**daedae~:** i mean i couldnt really stop you anyway could i

**midget boy:** :)))   
**midget boy:** no   
**midget boy:** now get some sleep okay?

**daedae~:** yeah   
**daedae~:** thank you for   
**daedae~:** yknow..   
**daedae~:** just thanks

**midget boy:** :))))))   
**midget boy:** anytime   
**midget boy:** goodnight daedae

**daedae~:** goodnight minseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')) yesss they're getting there aren't they  
> please scream at us in the comments about what you think will happen next~
> 
> and!! what we promised you all last time :33  
> you can find a little present from us [here](https://twitter.com/midnightau/status/1019697895577149440) and [here](https://twitter.com/Ugiburu/status/1008454840907911169)  
> we will tweet them from time to time, follow us to make sure you don't miss any!!
> 
> stay hydrated and don't get a sunstroke out there yeah?<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: this fucker just tossed a pen at my head from behind and the teacher scolded m e for it
> 
> gay god: do you want me to go there and kill them
> 
> jong-gay: are you kim minseok….
> 
> gay god: oh so now you only want him i see uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are getting longer as we progress in the story so bear with us babies uwu

**_[wednesday, 9:18am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: lets get jongdae dicked_ **

**hyungsoo <3:** hey guys   
**hyungsoo <3:** what happened to Jongdae and Minseok?

**star boy:** omggg what r they doing???

**hyungsoo <3:** they have been together all morning   
**hyungsoo <3:** it looks like Minseok is down to fight and Jongdae is just shyly following him around

**boss:** THEY DO WHAT NOW  >:((

**spyhun:** someone got himself a tiny knight 

**star boy:** TINY KNIGHT   
**star boy:** THIS IS SO ADORABLE I WANT ONE TOO!!!!!

**spyhun:** im sure youll have volunteers :)))))   
**spyhun:** cough isnt that right 

**star boy:** kljsdh shush

**hyungsoo <3:** ..so anyways

**boss:** i   
**boss:** cant believe jongdae havent texted me already   
**boss:** im offended

**spyhun:** ugh you guys ruin everything

**hyungsoo <3:** what do you mean?

**spyhun:** nothing   
**spyhun:** so do we still need to look after jongdae or???

**star boy:** well ive heard some nasty things at the morning practice bout him so   
**star boy:** id say ye :c

**hyungsoo <3:** what was that?

**star boy:** ahh just some stupid rumours about   
**star boy:** dae always having 3-4 gfs at a time and   
**star boy:** being like rlly aggressive,,

**boss:** ppl are so annoying    
**boss:** i wanna punch everyone in the face who talks about my child like this  >:((

**hyungsoo <3:** who is this girl anyway? the one she dated I mean

**spyhun:** her name is zina   
**spyhun:** she is like one of the most popular girls around school but she is highkey annoying in the long run if you ask me   
**spyhun:** and for god knows what reason she took an interest in jongdae for a while now???   
**spyhun:** and they talked a few times and the girl was like really trying to get into his pants if you know what i mean   
**spyhun:** i overheard one of her convos once with her friends and she said    
**spyhun:** “jongdae is super hot and his smile is to die for”   
**spyhun:** and they squealed and all and someone mentioned my name so i ran away    
**spyhun:** anyway she has a big following as seen and ppl seem to believe whatever she says   
**spyhun:** its p obvious that she is lying about jongdae forcing himself on her or being aggressive but ppl dont care at all???    
**spyhun:** i guess they all just tryna fit in or some shit    
**spyhun:** jongdae really picked the wrong girl to mess around with

**star boy:** sehunnie..   
**star boy:** i rlly rlly rlly love u but   
**star boy:** sometimes u scare me..

**hyungsoo <3:** yeah same, I just wanted to know like   
**hyungsoo <3:** what you told in the first two messages to be honest...

**spyhun:** i serve my tea hot and fresh sorry

**boss:** as much as i hate all of this   
**boss:** i hope jongdae will learn from this and wont date every girl that comes across him in the halls 

**hyungsoo <3:** well, actually, from what I’ve seen from him and Minseok today, I doubt he will date any girl at all in the near future…

**boss:** omg!!! tell!!! me!!!

**star boy:** IS HE FINALLY BREAKING

**hyungsoo <3:** uhh, well, it might be the fact that he’s scared to death actually but   
**hyungsoo <3:** they were cutting through the crowd and he was holding on to Minseok’s sweater and   
**hyungsoo <3:** the guy was whispering something to him   
**hyungsoo <3:** I couldn’t hear it but I would bet my whisk that it was something really comforting   
**hyungsoo <3:** Jongdae was smiling to himself shyly afterwards

**boss:** :’))))   
**boss:** im finally at peace

**star boy:** they r my new otp   
**star boy:** srry baek..   
**star boy:** …. nd hunnie,,

**spyhun:** im……   
**spyhun:** ….. how can u   
**spyhun:** betray me like that,,,,,,,,,,

**star boy:** hey oky but it wasnt ME who traumatised his roommate by making out with a damn poster when he walked in,,,,,

**spyhun:** be glad it was only me and my poster 

**star boy:** oh god pls tell me u wont go after him,,

**spyhun:** im keeping myself for the real thing honey

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 12:50pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**midget boy:** i just got to class!!   
**midget boy:** im sorry i had to leave you alone :(((   
**midget boy:** stupid exam

**daedae~:** ahh its really okay youve been helping way too much already   
**daedae~:** and anyway its a small class it should be okay right haha

**midget boy:** i really do hope so   
**midget boy:** i dont want to kill someone after my exam i will be too tired

**daedae~:** you sound like baek lmao   
**daedae~:** oh wait   
**daedae~:** shit i should probably,, text him   
**daedae~:** havent talked to him since i left in the morning

**midget boy:** text him :DD   
**midget boy:** baekhyunnie is probably worried about you by now   
**midget boy:** i will get going my exam starts in a minute ugh   
**midget boy:** catch you later daedae :3333

**daedae~:** yeah   
**daedae~:** good luck!!

\--

**_[wednesday, 12:59pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gay god_ **

**jong-gay:** hey baek

**gay god:** oh look   
**gay god:** someone is still alive

**jong-gay:** im sorry i was kinda   
**jong-gay:** preoccupied by trying not to get killed by stares and insults   
**jong-gay:** also minseok told me i should probably take some time off social media for   
**jong-gay:** yknow reasons ??   
**jong-gay:** idk i dont understand that part either

**gay god:** minseok told you so   
**gay god:** dont you forget one tiny detail :)))

**jong-gay:** uhm   
**jong-gay:** nah i think thats it

**gay god:** you trick ass bish   
**gay god:** i know minseok is with you why are you lying to me  >:((((

**jong-gay:** oh he was   
**jong-gay:** but not now   
**jong-gay:** he wanted to skip this exam to come to class w me but i told him hes an idiot and he has to take the goddamn exam

**gay god:** how can i be mad when kim minseok exists

**jong-gay:** huh yeah   
**jong-gay:** ig,,

**gay god:** someone is taking care of you uwu   
**gay god:** doesnt that feel nice dae uwuwu

**jong-gay:** …..   
**jong-gay:** i know your shady uwus   
**jong-gay:** no matter what i say you will turn it against me wont you

**gay god:** noooooo   
**gay god:** what kind of person would do that

**jong-gay:** my best friend byun baekhyun would smh   
**jong-gay:** but tbh its weird,,   
**jong-gay:** he asks about a lot of stuff in my life and we just talk and   
**jong-gay:** i think he doesnt want anything in return?? idk what is going on

**gay god:** :’))))   
**gay god:** thats what being a caring person is like jongdae   
**gay god:** plus he probably has a sweet spot for you uwu   
**gay god:** im lowkey jelly :((

**jong-gay:** for what lmao ****  
**jong-gay:** also how would i know lol this uni is full of assholes   
**jong-gay:** speaking of which,,   
**jong-gay:** this fucker just tossed a pen at my head from behind and the teacher scolded m e for it

**gay god:** do you want me to go there and kill them

**jong-gay:** are you kim minseok….

**gay god:** oh so now you only want him i see uwu

**jong-gay:** ??? i was just sayING   
**jong-gay:** he says shit like that all the time   
**jong-gay:** wow and this girl just made a “”funny””” comment about some small instrument and me having a lot in common   
**jong-gay:** i love this class :))

**gay god:** hmm interesting kim minseok is not an aggressive person but he would kill for u :’))   
**gay god:** but srsly get out of that class now jongdae

**jong-gay:** i cannot baek   
**jong-gay:** i cannot miss any more classes now   
**jong-gay:** my semester might depend on it,,   
**jong-gay:** ill just try to ignore it the best i can ig

**gay god:** cant you like tell the teacher you have diarrhea and you gotta go or else   
**gay god:** you know   
**gay god:** just get out of there

**jong-gay:** being the diarrhea kid instead of the small dick kid is much more flattering..   
**jong-gay:** oh god its about falsettos and how you make them now   
**jong-gay:** i can already feel this asshole two rows in front of me gathering his thoughts,,,,,,

**gay god:** if he says anything   
**gay god:** i punch him

**jong-gay:** well you should get ready to come here lmao   
**jong-gay:** wait what   
**jong-gay:** waIT WHAT

**gay god:** IM GOING U JUST WAIT

**jong-gay:** NONONO DONT   
**jong-gay:** ITS COOL   
**jong-gay:** before that blonde fucker could say anything   
**jong-gay:** yixing called him out from the corner of the room???   
**jong-gay:** u kno like minseoks friend yixing

**gay god:** ah yes he is an angel uwu   
**gay god:** what did he do tho

**jong-gay:** he gave a small monologue in his broken korean about how everybody in this uni is a sickening jerk and that he is not dealing with people like them anymore   
**jong-gay:** “like literally i wont make a deal w you ever again archie”   
**jong-gay:** the guy was so taken aback and he almost started to explain shit to yixing but then he just gave him the finger and left the class???   
**jong-gay:** even the teacher was entertained i swear   
**jong-gay:** .. but like   
**jong-gay:** does that mean that he really sells drugs tho,,,

**gay god:** DO YOU REALLY ONLY CARE ABOUT DRUGS   
**gay god:** MINSEOKS FRIEND JUST STOOD UP FOR YOU AND FLIPPED OFF THE WHOLE CLASS ARE YOU KIDDING ME JONGDAE

**jong-gay:** IM SORRY IM INTERESTED OK   
**jong-gay:** but like yeah i didnt know how to react   
**jong-gay:** he gave me a wink on his way out   
**jong-gay:** you think it was minseoks doing??

**gay god:** you are interested huh   
**gay god:** you are grounded young man   
**gay god:** but idk it might have been uwu   
**gay god:** either way it was really nice of him you should thank him 

**jong-gay:** but like,, i dont know how to talk to him??   
**jong-gay:** i dont even meet him that often   
**jong-gay:** i can….. tell minseok to thank him for me ig

**gay god:** i can give u his number if you want uwu

**jong-gay:** i,,   
**jong-gay:** wouldnt it be awkward??   
**jong-gay:** i dont wanna be awkward w like   
**jong-gay:** .. that gang

**gay god:** jongdae you are even awkward with us   
**gay god:** it cant be helped   
**gay god:** besides yixing is one of the most laid back dudes so uwu   
**gay god:** dont be scared

**jong-gay:** wtf im not scared,,,,   
**jong-gay:** give me his number

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 5:12pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prettyboy_ **

**daddyeol:** hey babyboy   
**daddyeol:** i miss you,, youre coming over tonight right

**prettyboy:** yeollie~ baby uwu   
**prettyboy:** i miss you too :(((((   
**prettyboy:** but sorry i cant    
**prettyboy:** im taking care of my jongdae 

**daddyeol:** oh.. yeah that

**prettyboy:** he is trying to act so tough   
**prettyboy:** but he is suffering   
**prettyboy:** nd that bitch does not help at all

**daddyeol:** well i mean.. she overdid herself w this one but   
**daddyeol:** you cannot say jongdae didnt deserve any punishment…...

**prettyboy:** ye what dae did wasnt ,,,,   
**prettyboy:** it was an ass move   
**prettyboy:** but he doesnt deserve what he gets now   
**prettyboy:** it makes me so sad and angry  >:((

**daddyeol:** “ass move” is an understatement   
**daddyeol:** but yeah i wasnt really expecting much from a straight jerk tbh

**prettyboy:** its not really his fault that he is acting like this

**daddyeol:** ???   
**daddyeol:** what is that supposed to mean

**prettyboy:** you dont know him that well yeollie   
**prettyboy:** he is one of the best friends i ever had uwu   
**prettyboy:** actually the best one   
**prettyboy:** nd i love him so !!! much

**daddyeol:** well i might not know him ok but im not fucking blind   
**daddyeol:** and ive seen him being an ass to you and your other friends and dont even get me started on the minseok situation here……

**prettyboy:** noooo   
**prettyboy:** i mean,,,, ye he never thinks before speaking   
**prettyboy:** one of his many faults uwu   
**prettyboy:** but!!! he stood up for me so many times when we were younger   
**prettyboy:** he was always there for me and he makes me so happy   
**prettyboy:** nd he is always there for all of us uwu

**daddyeol:** hmm yeah ig thats nice   
**daddyeol:** for some fucking reason he makes minseok happy too but   
**daddyeol:** yeah i still dont like him

**prettyboy:** im sure he will change your mind uwu

**daddyeol:** well not when he pulls some hetero shit like with this bitch last week   
**daddyeol:** i have to do something about minseok bc this cant go on like this

**prettyboy:** i know things will be different from now on uwu   
**prettyboy:** i trust dae

**daddyeol:** what would be different lmao   
**daddyeol:** its not like he will magically be into seok from now on…..

**prettyboy:** who knows uwu   
**prettyboy:** seokkie is charming

**daddyeol:** …. you know something and arent telling me

**prettyboy:** well,,,, maybe uwu

**daddyeol:** well.. then?? spill

**prettyboy:** hmmmm   
**prettyboy:** why should i uwu

**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**prettyboy:** PARK CHANYEOL   
**prettyboy:** IM OUTSIDE  >:(((

**daddyeol:** :)   
**daddyeol:** so? wanna tell me something?

**prettyboy:** ye   
**prettyboy:** i hate that jongdae is sick and i cant go over  >:((

**daddyeol:** hmm makes the two of us   
**daddyeol:** we can still call once hes asleep tho…

**prettyboy:** ill take your word for it 0:))

**daddyeol:** oh i wasnt done there ****  
**daddyeol:** we can call IF you tell me   
**daddyeol:** im curious now

**prettyboy:** u know how to get what u want i see

**daddyeol:** damn right i do prettyboy   
**daddyeol:** im listening

**prettyboy:** i,,,,   
**prettyboy:** hate u  >:((

**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **daddyeol:** you sure?

**prettyboy:** YEOLLIE :(((((   
**prettyboy:** ENOUGH

**daddyeol:** its tempting me to send you another one   
**daddyeol:** but i dont think my baby deserves that rn….

**prettyboy:** okay okay   
**prettyboy:** you win okay   
**prettyboy:** (((but noow i wanna give u a bj too UGH)))

**daddyeol:** hmm sounds like a plan for another day   
**daddyeol:** you dont wanna keep me waiting now do you

**prettyboy:** uuuugh okay   
**prettyboy:** so you know me and dae grew up together   
**prettyboy:** we lived in the same neighborhood nd there were not many ppl around our age haha   
**prettyboy:** we spent literally every day together uwu   
**prettyboy:** i quite early on discovered that im not attracted to girls as other boys are    
**prettyboy:** nd they were all jealous because i had a lot of girl friends hahaha   
**prettyboy:** jongdae was the first one i ever told about it   
**prettyboy:** he was sleeping over and i was rambling about not being like ,,,, normal    
**prettyboy:** nd i was pretty much crying my eyes out nd i was so so so scared what he will say   
**prettyboy:** but he didnt say anything he just hugged me nd i asked like ‘u still wanna be my friend’   
**prettyboy:** nd he said that im still baekhyun and he loves me a lot uwu    
**prettyboy:** so we become a lot closer nd he helped me with coming out to my parents and all   
**prettyboy:** but u know,,,, while my parents were all accepting of me his parents,,, werent really

**daddyeol:** oh wow okay   
**daddyeol:** but his parents dont really matter to you do they   
**daddyeol:** i mean yours are awesome so who cares about others right

**prettyboy:** well ye but they wanted jongdae to cut everything with me   
**prettyboy:** nd they said some really ugly things about me   
**prettyboy:** all this when i was like 12???   
**prettyboy:** nd jongdae uwu   
**prettyboy:** he stood up for me all the time   
**prettyboy:** they argued so much because of me,,,,,   
**prettyboy:** i told jongdae it is okay   
**prettyboy:** he cant change how they think but he always got so defensive off me uwu   
**prettyboy:** it was so cute

**daddyeol:** huh homophobic assholes   
**daddyeol:** it was nice of him to do so   
**daddyeol:** not everyone has friends like that while growing up

**prettyboy:** yes i got so lucky :’)))   
**prettyboy:** but ye so,,, you know he was raised like this   
**prettyboy:** his parents often voiced their homophobic opinions at him and they also often said that they would never be able to accept if their child would be gay   
**prettyboy:** jongdae tried to act like it didnt bother him at all but   
**prettyboy:** when he talked about it he looked hurt :((((

**daddyeol:** huh wait   
**daddyeol:** so... is he even straight then??

**prettyboy:** he says so   
**prettyboy:** but im not blind uwu

**daddyeol:** well i mean you two live together so you should know right

**prettyboy:** what do you mean???

**daddyeol:** idk lol   
**daddyeol:** him disappearing w random boys for the night   
**daddyeol:** dildos accidentally left on the bed   
**daddyeol:** something

**prettyboy:** hahaha you really dont know jongdae well   
**prettyboy:** he is not actually the sexually active type

**daddyeol:** that   
**daddyeol:** will make minseok so bitter lol

**prettyboy:** haha dont tell him just yet ;))   
**prettyboy:** make it interesting

**daddyeol:** eww no i wont talk about your gross best friends sexual preferences to him

**daddyeol:** but i guess i get it now

**prettyboy:** you do?? 

**daddyeol:** yeah   
**daddyeol:** having homophobic parents is p tough   
**daddyeol:** even if hes not like 100% gay or anything…...   
**daddyeol:** but yeah i get him

**prettyboy:** oh,,,, is it the same,,, with you?

**daddyeol:** …… p much yeah   
**daddyeol:** but i wont start a pity party for myself here lol

**prettyboy:** hey baby   
**prettyboy:** you can talk to me whenever you want okay?

**daddyeol:** yeah   
**daddyeol:** yeah i know   
**daddyeol:** ...thank you

**prettyboy:** hey,,,   
**prettyboy:** if you want i can go over in 30 minutes?

**daddyeol:** uhm yeahhh probably not   
**daddyeol:** he needs you

**prettyboy:** but i hate to see you like this

**daddyeol:** hah but im fine.. i really am   
**daddyeol:** had 22 years to get used to it after all

**prettyboy:** well,,, if you are sure   
**prettyboy:** call me if you change your mind

**daddyeol:** ill call you anyway   
**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _   
**daddyeol:** i promised remember?

**prettyboy:** holy   
**prettyboy:** shit

**daddyeol:** get home soon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh background stories are what we live for  
> please as always let us know what you thought of this chapter, tell us your predictions/hopes for the future we would love to read them all uwu  
> nd as always stay hydrated and know that you are loved~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: where are we going
> 
> gay god: to a strip club uwu
> 
> jong-gay: oh niiice  
> jong-gay: wait  
> jong-gay: its not a gay one is it
> 
> gay god: its the gayest one 0:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note before we start nd also a disclaimer kinda (?) there will be parts in chapters that will not be written in text form therefore those will be more detailed  
> we hope it is not a problem for you guys <33

**_[thursday, 11:26am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Unknown Number_ **

**Jongdae:** oh uhm hey is this yixing

**Unknown Number:** it might be   
**Unknown Number:** who are you   
**Unknown Number:** and how did u get my number   
**Unknown Number:** i s2g if its u mitchy   
**Unknown Number:** i told u im not up for sale twice already

**Jongdae:** wow chill out oh god   
**Jongdae:** its kim jongdae

**Unknown Number:** OH   
**Unknown Number:** haha sorry about that    
**Unknown Number:** i didnt say anything :))

**Jongdae:** i,, haha sure yeah uhm   
**Jongdae:** i changed my mind sorry for bothering you huh

**Unknown Number:** no no no dont do this   
**Unknown Number:** im sorry haha   
**Unknown Number:** lets start over ok   
**Unknown Number:** hi this is yixing :))) 

**Jongdae:** hhey   
**Jongdae:** im the dude from music theory   
**Jongdae:** with the,, rumours and all that jazz

**Unknown Number:** aaah jongdae :)))   
**Unknown Number:** minseok’s friend   
**Unknown Number:** nice to meet you

**Jongdae:** yeah minseoks   
**Jongdae:** friend   
**Jongdae:** whatever,, i just wanted to thank you for yesterday

**Unknown Number:** ahh it was nothing   
**Unknown Number:** they were   
**Unknown Number:** whats the right word   
**Unknown Number:** annoying haha

**Jongdae:** yeah to say the least   
**Jongdae:** its been going on for days now   
**Jongdae:** how interesting can a guys dick get smfh

**Unknown Number:** haha    
**Unknown Number:** very ;)))

**Jongdae:** what   
**Jongdae:** oh wait yeah   
**Jongdae:** youre the bi one

**Unknown Number:** yes :D   
**Unknown Number:** but im straight now

**Jongdae:** huh yeah so i heard   
**Jongdae:** but hey isnt it like   
**Jongdae:** offensive to say that?? or smthg **  
** **Jongdae:** ive read that somewhere

**Unknown Number:** what??

**Jongdae:** uh like,,   
**Jongdae:** “implying that its a choice” ???   
**Jongdae:** idk man i dunno much about this stuff,,,

**Unknown Number:** oh :DDD   
**Unknown Number:** well im not denying that i like men   
**Unknown Number:** but i love my girlfriend so im not interested in anyone :DD

**Jongdae:** oh so   
**Jongdae:** youre saying that being with one person   
**Jongdae:** or people?? polyamory is still confusing to me smh   
**Jongdae:** doesnt define you right away

**Unknown Number:** of course not :D

**Jongdae:** and how did you   
**Jongdae:** yknow   
**Jongdae:** realise you werent just,, like   
**Jongdae:** straight and curious   
**Jongdae:** i mean if you dont mind me asking…..

**Unknown Number:** :DD

_ Unknown Number has changed their nickname to teacher. _ _   
_ _ teacher has changed your nickname to seokkie’s friend. _

**teacher:** no i dont mind :D   
**teacher:** well i was curious at first   
**teacher:** but that is a sign :D   
**teacher:** you know straight ppl arent attracted to their own sex

**seokkie’s friend:** i mean,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** yall have so many terms   
**seokkie’s friend:** isnt there one like that   
**seokkie’s friend:** in theory i mean haha

**teacher:** well bicurious is a term   
**teacher:** but you dont have to put labels on anything you know   
**teacher:** if you are not comfortable :D   
**teacher:** i didnt identify for a while either

**seokkie’s friend:** what really???   
**seokkie’s friend:** i thought it was.. kinda the point of it all   
**seokkie’s friend:** like being   
**seokkie’s friend:** out and proud   
**seokkie’s friend:** ...… is that even how it goes

**teacher:** well if that makes you happy then yes :D   
**teacher:** the whole point is just being happy

**seokkie’s friend:** that sounds p vague   
**seokkie’s friend:** this is so confusing

**teacher:** yeh it can be a bit confusing   
**teacher:** but its just about   
**teacher:** being yourself

**seokkie’s friend:** huh   
**seokkie’s friend:** thanks   
**seokkie’s friend:** ffor the info i mean haha

**teacher:** :DD   
**teacher:** anytime   
**teacher:** so where do you stand now? :D

**seokkie’s friend:** wha   
**seokkie’s friend:** excuse me??

**teacher:** you know like sexuality wise

**seokkie’s friend:** i ?? never said anything about me? ??? ? 

**teacher:** i know that is why i am asking :D

**seokkie’s friend:** im   
**seokkie’s friend:** im good??    
**seokkie’s friend:** thanks for asking???

**teacher:** so,,,   
**teacher:** you decide not to identify?   
**teacher:** thats good :D

**seokkie’s friend:** huh what does that even m e an   
**seokkie’s friend:** like,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** it only makes sense when youre dating someone doesnt it   
**seokkie’s friend:** any other time its whatever

**teacher:** so like you are open to anyone rn? :DD

**seokkie’s friend:** if anyone means someone who doesnt care about the gossips about my tiny dick and abusive behaviour   
**seokkie’s friend:** then we can say yeah :)))

**teacher:** but you are not abusive are you

**seokkie’s friend:** wtf no?? ofc not   
**seokkie’s friend:** never had a relationship where we got close enough for either of us to be that lol

**teacher:** the right person will come :DD

**seokkie’s friend:** huh you cant know that

**teacher:** but im optimistic :D

**seokkie’s friend:** …. youre a v weird guy

**teacher:** aw thank you   
**teacher:** do you have any more questions?

**seokkie’s friend:** i.. dont think so   
**seokkie’s friend:** its a lot to take in at once

**teacher:** well message me when you have then!   
**teacher:** im meeting my babay now so    
**teacher:** talk to you later?

**seokkie’s friend:** yeah,, i might   
**seokkie’s friend:** thanks yixing

**teacher:** :DD   
**teacher:** take care jongdae

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 3:11pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** heeeey yeollie baby uwu

**daddyeol:** ah hey

**prettyboy:** how are you??

**daddyeol:** p tired i had 3 seminars just now and omw home   
**daddyeol:** you?

**prettyboy:** i finished the presentation today uwu

**daddyeol:** oh the one that kept you home for days now

**prettyboy:** yep thats the one   
**prettyboy:** but im finally freeee

**daddyeol:** you mean free tonight? :)

**prettyboy:** yes uwu

**daddyeol:** any plans?

**prettyboy:** i have something in mind uwu

**daddyeol:** hmm you do?

**prettyboy:** yes uwu   
**prettyboy:** but its something i cant do alone

**daddyeol:** well i can offer you my company…

**prettyboy:** uwuwuwuwu   
**prettyboy:** great   
**prettyboy:** i cant wait to see you again   
**prettyboy:** in person this time

**daddyeol:** hmm i bet   
**daddyeol:** its been a while hasnt it

**prettyboy:** aah yes :((

**daddyeol:** so we agree then.. youre coming over tonight

**prettyboy:** oh well   
**prettyboy:** i mean i can uwu   
**prettyboy:** but like,,,, what if we meet up somewhere before?   
**prettyboy:** so i dont have to go alone

**daddyeol:** oh you.. wanna   
**daddyeol:** huh i dont think its a good idea

**prettyboy:** oh why?   
**prettyboy:** we can like,,, eat something uwu

**daddyeol:** you can eat at mine

**prettyboy:** well yes but,,,   
**prettyboy:** i just thought maybe we can do something else too

**daddyeol:** we shouldnt

**prettyboy:** huh   
**prettyboy:** but    
**prettyboy:** haha why

**daddyeol:** i told you before…. i dont date anyone   
**daddyeol:** i just dont

**prettyboy:** i dont understand

**daddyeol:** i dont date   
**daddyeol:** i dont go on cute dates and i dont do hand holding and kissing and pet names   
**daddyeol:** none of that cheesy crap

**prettyboy:** heh but you still call me prettyboy   
**prettyboy:** nd babyboy and all that “crap”

**daddyeol:** yeah bc you calling me daddy in return shows its so romantic right

**prettyboy:** well chanyeol if you didn’t notice i call you by other names too

**daddyeol:** i never asked you to do that

**prettyboy:** ah well you never actually said it’s a bad thing either   
**prettyboy:** you never stopped me before so what the fuck

**daddyeol:** maybe i just didnt care enough to stop you….

**prettyboy:** you   
**prettyboy:** didnt care enough?!?   
**prettyboy:** what is this even supposed to mean

**daddyeol:** i knew youd flip your shit like this and i didnt want that   
**daddyeol:** so i accepted it

**prettyboy:** oh so should i just accept that you fuck me and we good?

**daddyeol:** thats what weve been doing all this time and frankly   
**daddyeol:** you never complained…..

**prettyboy:** that does not mean that i only thought about sex and nothing else   
**prettyboy:** it just one fucking date chanyeol   
**prettyboy:** i’m not asking you to marry me

**daddyeol:** you dont get it do you   
**daddyeol:** i dont want you to get your hopes up for nothing   
**daddyeol:** its not because of you baekhyun…. you could be anyone else and i still wouldnt date you

**prettyboy:** then go and fuck anyone else

**daddyeol:** oh cmon dont be so dramatic

**prettyboy:** then don’t be an asshole

**daddyeol:** stop pushing this and just come over   
**daddyeol:** we can figure this out

**prettyboy:** im not pushing things,,,

**daddyeol:** yeah right   
**daddyeol:** lets forget this then okay?

**prettyboy:** yea,,,, sure   
**prettyboy:** sorry

**daddyeol:** its alright   
**daddyeol:** you can make up for it tonight :)

**prettyboy:** oh,,, good :)))   
**prettyboy:** but uh actually,,,,   
**prettyboy:** i just checked my mails and the professor messaged me to fix some things in my presentation ugh   
**prettyboy:** so we,,, might need to postpone it :(((

\--

**_[thursday, 3:58pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gay god_ **

**jong-gay:** wtf was that   
**jong-gay:** did you just punch your wall????

**jong-gay:** … fuck youre sobbing

**gay god:** i just killed a bug and now i feel bad for it dw

**jong-gay:** your lies are getting worse with time..   
**jong-gay:** just so you know i would go over if i werent sitting in the bathtub rn

**gay god:** ye ye whatever   
**gay god:** you free tonight?

**jong-gay:** i mean?? when am i not   
**jong-gay:** are you sure youre okay tho,,

**gay god:** yes :))   
**gay god:** i just want to celebrate my presentation   
**gay god:** so we are going oooout

**jong-gay:** o..kay?   
**jong-gay:** where are we going

**gay god:** to a strip club uwu

**jong-gay:** oh niiice   
**jong-gay:** wait   
**jong-gay:** its not a gay one is it

**gay god:** its the gayest one 0:))   
**gay god:** BUT you already agreed no backing out uwu

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 5:32pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**lovemesomebacon:** heeeey guys uwu   
**lovemesomebacon:** guess what

**chenchen:** baek,, pls

**kaa:** WHAT :DDD

**lovemesomebacon:** WE ARE GOING OUTTT

**kaa:** U MEAN W YEOLLIE?? ?? ? ?   
**kaa:** UR FINALLY DATING???!??!?!

**lovemesomebacon:** smh no dating is overrated   
**lovemesomebacon:** we are going to a strip club tonight~   
**_lovemesomebacon_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **lovemesomebacon:** dress sexy im all ready uwu

**kaa:** woaah u look so good!!!

**chenchen:** im looking forward to you leaving me behind while dancing w naked dudes

**kaa:** ohhHH WE R GOING 2 AN ALL GAY CLUB!!!!

**lovemesomebacon:** yeah we are uwu   
**lovemesomebacon:** if chanyeol would see me now haha   
**lovemesomebacon:** but he wont uwu

**chenchen:** omg yES i knew something was off this afternoon!! ! !    
**chenchen:** you havent said his name in hours

**lovemesomebacon:** not everything is about him uwu   
**lovemesomebacon:** but i bet he would go crazy

**kaa:** he sure would :3333   
**kaa:** where r we going 2night then??

**lovemesomebacon:** there is this big gay club called ‘chained up’ uwu   
**lovemesomebacon:** it sounds kinky and sexy enough   
**lovemesomebacon:** so you are coming too right???

**kaa:** i   
**kaa:** r u serious   
**kaa:** ur,,, going to chained up,,,, tonight omg,,

**lovemesomebacon:** we all going uwu

**\--**

**_[thursday, 5:43pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: oh playboy_ **

**prince_pirouette:** IM SCREAMING   
**prince_pirouette:** Y R U NOT READING THE GC   
**prince_pirouette:** WAit shit u already left didnt u   
**prince_pirouette:** well.. this will be an amazing show   
**prince_pirouette:** i cant wait :3cc

\--

**_[thursday, 5:46pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**kaa:** ahh srry baekhyunnie but it looks like i cant make it   
**kaa:** but pls text the chat bout everything that happens 2night!!!! :3

**lovemesomebacon:** aaah why not :((

**kaa:** haha yknow   
**kaa:** school stuff :))

**lovemesomebacon:** oooh okay   
**lovemesomebacon:** we’ll text u then!!!   
**lovemesomebacon:** ill go now and force jongdae into some sexy clothes uwu

**chenchen:** jongin why would you leave me to die

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 6:36pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prettyboy_ **

**daddyeol:** just text me when youre free again yeah?

 

\--

 

“... Jongin?”

“Ah, I wasn’t sure if you’d pick up or not…”

“... so you want me to hang up now… or…?”

“No! Please don’t, I-I’m sorry…”

“Wait… where are you now?”

“I- no, at home, in my bed.”

“Alright, I thought you went out, too… but you’re safe then.”

“Oh god, I didn’t want to-”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s quarter to one and I woke you up and scared you because I’m stupid and-”

“Hey, Jongin, stop it.”

“But-”

“Shh, it’s okay. It really is.”

“... yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d rather you called me even if you’re safe than you don’t when you need me, alright?”

“...”

“Now tell me what happened. Please.”

“Ah, I… it’s really just something stupid, I’m not sure it worth te-telling.”

“It's always worth telling.”

“It’s- it's really nothing, I was j-just thinking about uni and the exams that are coming soon and I- I realised I have no idea what I'm doing here, you know? Like dancing is… what is it worth? It's not a science, not even anything decent, and I'm most probably wasting my pa-parents’ money and I'm- I'm just a waste of space anyway-"

“Jongin, love, that's- that’s just not true. So not true and you know it, too, I dunno why you feel so down suddenly but I can promise you, you're where you're supposed to be right now, darling, here, with us-”

“...”

“Are you- are you crying?”

“...”

“Fuck.”

“ _ I’msosorry- I'msofuckingsorry- _ ”

“Jongin-ah, breathe, okay, listen to me-”

“Please, I-I’m shaking, oh god, I’m gonna- gonna throw up-”

“Hey, no, listen! Listen to my voice, okay? Can you do that, Jongin? Just listen, don’t do anything else, I’m here, please try to breathe, alright?”

“I can-can't, there’s n-no air-”

“Stop gasping, it just makes it worse, close your eyes and lean back, okay? Breathe deeply, you can do it, Jongin, just breathe, breathe for me.”

“...”

“Now listen here, alright? You're in the best place, you were made for dancing, you hear me? You're determined and talented and hard-working… you're somebody everybody wants to be because you're so positive and just an overall wonderful person. You make m- I mean,  _ everyone _ feel so appreciated and happy and lucky to know you.”

“...”

“Are you breathing alright?”

“...”

“Please, darling, don't cry, try to relax, it's all gonna be fine, I promise you... I just wish I knew what made you so upset...”

“K-keep talking.”

“Huh?”

“Just- please. It almost feels like- I'm not alone…”

“Hm, maybe you can call out for Sehun? He can come and keep you company, might help you more than-”

“Working.”

“What?”

“He's working… and I rather- well.”

“You'd rather?”

“I’d rather have you now.”

“Oh.”

“... fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

“No, no it's okay, uh… imagine I'm there then, okay? I'm… I'm sitting next to you and rubbing your back until you stop crying… and, uh, petting your hair, too, because I know you like that…  and you're safe, so safe, I’m here and nothing can hurt you at all, Jongin-ah, I promise you. Nothing in the world.”

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“I… I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

“No, but I mean-"

“Shh, it's okay, I- I think I know what you mean.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“What are you thinking about now?”

“Us.”

“Yeah?... What about us?”

“Just… the match and the da- fake date, and how nice it was. It's sorta… calming to think about.”

“You really liked it that much, didn’t you?”

“I mean, yeah? Because I was with you and we were eating ice cream, and up until Jongdae arrived, I felt like… well.”

“Like it was real?”

“... Is it stupid?”

“No, I… felt the same, actually.”

“Did you?”

“... you should probably go to sleep now, Jongin.”

“I- yes. Yeah.”

“Can you fall asleep now?”

“Ye-yes, I think so. Sorry for waking you up again. And... thank you.”

“No, shh. I'm always here, okay? Come to me whenever you- just... whenever.”

“Yes. I will... Goodnight, hyung.”

“Goodnight, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmm we love a good drama sprinkled with some soft mess uwu  
> we hope you liked the chapter nd as always dont leave us without your comments we would love to read them all!!!  
> we love you sosososo much and thank you so much for sticking around!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daedae~: also i still owe u one after last week  
> daedae~: i dont want u to collect advatnages like that lmao
> 
> midget boy: oh that  
> midget boy: thank you for reminding me :)))  
> midget boy: i almost forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's update came a little later but we will never leave you hanging so enjoy~

3:30 AM. Sehun looks at the clock, exhausted as ever. His shift soon will be over and he can’t wait to finally be reunited with his bed at last. The extremely tight leather pants are starting to get unbearable for him, not to mention the pretty choker that drove everyone crazy with the see through t-shirt. He has already lost count of the amount of times he took everything off then dressed up again for the next round, but it seems like it will finally be over.

He is about to take off the choker in his dressing room when the manager enters again scanning the room for someone. Sehun prays to god that this time someone else takes the private room instead of him. Not that he doesn’t like his job, quite the contrary, he loves the strip club and he is exceptional at his work, that is why everyone requests him. _‘Steph Rose.’_ The whole strip club is pretty much advertised by his alias and no one other than Jongin and Johnny knew about it. It was for the best, he always thought. Not that it would matter at all if his friends knew or not, he wanted to let them know sooner or later but it was never the right time so he just stopped caring altogether.

“Sehun,” The manager calls out for him and he stretches his neck exhaustedly, “you have one more room.” He says and with that he disappears.

“You are quite busy these days Sehunnie.” Ten teases him as Sehun walks over to pick up his whip. “I’m almost jealous.”

“Next time I will spare you some time babe.” He breathes into Ten’s ear who giggles pushing him slightly towards the door.

“Go get them tiger.” He jokes and with a final smirk Sehun leaves him behind.

They better worth Sehun’s time, he thinks as he walks towards the room. He loves to please but it is always better to please the pretty boys. He stops for a brief moment before entering the room. Next to the door there is a mirror for them to check themselves out, to make sure they are presentable and as the manager says ‘ _hot as fuck_ ’. He fixes his hair, listening in the room whether his next guests arrived or not. He freezes on the spot when he hears a way too familiar voice.

“No like Jongdae, hon, the duddde iz like the bezt. I heard.” Is that- is that Baekhyun?

“Baek, we shouldn’t even be here. C’mon, we can still leave before he arrives. You are drunk and-” Sehun’s eyes widen. That’s Jongdae. Now that is a surprise and he doesn’t even have his birthday today.

“Shussssssh. We aRE where we shall. Now shhut uppp. I want the menz.” Baek slurs over his words. He is completely out of it. Sehun smirks. This is going to be a lot of fun, he thinks before he turns the door knob and enters.

The sight of his two friends, one of them spread out on the sofa while the other is sitting straight, visibly sweating and the mixture of surprise and confusion in their eyes are priceless. Sehun smirks slowly drawing the whip along his leg while keeping eye contact, especially with Jongdae.

“Hello boys.” He chuckles, a hint of evil in his voice. Jongdae gulps audibly while Baekhyun comes back to his senses, now sitting on the edge of the sofa leaning closer to check if it’s really Sehun.

“Holy shiet Dae, I think…” Baekhyun starts before turning towards Jongdae, and tries his best to whisper into his ears but with no success. “I think I see Sehun.”

“We are going to have… a lot of fun tonight.” Sehun winks at them and Jongdae uncomfortably shifts in his seat. Here he goes and his two older friends are so not prepared for what is about to come.

\--

**_[friday, 4:00am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**_lovemesomebacon_ ** _has sent a photo._   
**_lovemesomebacon_ ** _has sent a photo._   
**_lovemesomebacon_ ** _has sent a photo._   
**_lovemesomebacon_ ** _has sent a photo._ _  
_ **_lovemesomebacon_ ** _has sent a video._

**lovemesomebacon:** htanks gayy je sus

**chenchen:** what the fuck have i just experienced

**senshine:** hey guys lets go home together wait for me!!

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 8:41am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: GangBangWithBros2k18_ **

**DKSoo:** wh-   
**DKSoo:** what the hell is this???

**kaa:** omfg seHUNNIE   
**kaa:** THIS IS MY ALL TIME FAV CHOREO OF URS!!!!!!   
**kaa:** I SECOND WHAT BAEK SAID UR GAY JESUS AND GOD IN ONE   
**kaa:** oh.. hey hyung

**DKSoo:** hey there   
**DKSoo:** you’re doing good, Jongin-ah?

**kaa:** ahh yes im much better   
**kaa:** thanks to you :3

**DKSoo:** don’t mention it   
**DKSoo:** I’m just glad you’re better now :3

**kaa:** <33333

**chenchen:** youre blowing up my pho   
**chenchen:** oh my gOD I THOUGHT   
**chenchen:** THAT LAST NIGHT WAS ONLY A FUCKING DREAM OH MY GOD

**kaa:** :DDDD it was not!!!

**senshine:** was i really that good jongdae   
**senshine:** a dream holy shit

**chenchen:** I MEANT NIGHTMARE*****

**DKSoo:** full offense but this doesn’t look like a nightmare to me…   
**DKSoo:** what kind of fucked up costume party was this??

**lovemesomebacon:** ksoo   
**lovemesomebacon:** have you never been to a strip club before

**DKSoo:** … no comment

**kaa:** :00000

**DKSoo:** but wait… Sehun in a strip club??

**senshine:** yes of course   
**senshine:** jongdae was a surprise for me tho tbh

**DKSoo:** ????   
**DKSoo:** since when do you dance in a strip club?   
**DKSoo:** and... why am I actually not surprised at all?

**senshine:** for like 7 months now   
**senshine:** uni life is not cheap you know

**kaa:** nd ur already the bestest of the best :333   
**kaa:** im so proud of u hunnie :3333

**chenchen:** when my parents told me not to mingle w weird ppl at uni   
**chenchen:** ye i shouldve listened to them,,

**senshine:** you can say what you want   
**senshine:** but i know for a fact you enjoyed my little show baby boy

**chenchen:** ,,,,,stfu

**kaa:** DHFKSDHKJH HE WHAT   
**kaa:** TELL ME!!!!!!

**senshine:** someone was getting a pretty little boner while i was grinding in his lap   
**senshine:** but i won’t say names

**DKSoo:** oh my god...

**lovemesomebacon:** im not surprised   
**lovemesomebacon:** i was hard watching uwu

**chenchen:** fuck can we just forget it ever happened??? ??

**kaa:** NO   
**kaa:** NEVER!!!

**DKSoo:** well, that wasn’t very straight of you, Jongdae…

**lovemesomebacon:** and i recorded all of it uwu

**senshine:** just tell me if you need me ;)

_chenchen has logged out._

**kaa:** omg sehunnie u scared him :c

**senshine:** i take this as a yes then

**lovemesomebacon:** ill be waiting for u tonight hunnie uwu

**senshine:** ill be there ;)

**DKSoo:** uhm, actually, I wanted to invite everyone over tonight   
**DKSoo:** it’s about free food if that means anything

**kaa:** !!!!! YAYY

**DKSoo:** yeah I was thinking because   
**DKSoo:** I know for a fact that you all are awful when it comes to eating actual food and not microwave trash and takeaway   
**DKSoo:** and I’m quite concerned

**senshine:** plans changed   
**senshine:** sorry baek maybe next time ye?

**lovemesomebacon:** omg finally foooooooood   
**lovemesomebacon:** im in   
**lovemesomebacon:** i will let dae know uwu

**DKSoo:** good good   
**DKSoo:** and what about you, Jongin?

**kaa:** i wouldnt miss it for the world :33

**DKSoo:** good :3   
**DKSoo:** 7pm at mine then!!

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 10:55pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Lulu_ **

**Lulu:** ah im so so so so sorry for replying this late   
**Lulu:** schedules and all but   
**Lulu:** it’s not a good excuse i know,,,   
**Lulu:** it’s been a week after all   
**Lulu:** i’m horrible   
**Lulu:** um,,, so i just   
**Lulu:** i guess i wanted to let you know that   
**Lulu:** i’m going back to korea soon   
**Lulu:** probably in 2 weeks   
**Lulu:** i just   
**Lulu:** i’m   
**Lulu:** i’m sorry   
**Lulu:** for disappearing   
**Lulu:** and everything   
**Lulu:** i hope we can talk about it   
**Lulu:** i   
**Lulu:** yeah i miss you

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 11:01pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: midget boy_ **

**daedae~:** im hooooome   
**daedae~:** man i ate so muhc   
**daedae~:** ksoo is literally the best cook ever   
**daedae~:** i mean ofc he did well he wnted to appeal to jongin lmao   
**daedae~:** they are so obvoius it was painful to watch

**daedae~:** soo what are you up to

**midget boy:** im glad you had fun

**daedae~:** ye i did!   
**daedae~:** except for th fact that i was sitting next to sehun…   
**daedae~:** i doubt i will ever be able to look at him the saem way……..

**midget boy:** huh why

**daedae~:** uh well   
**daedae~:** he kinnda,, gave me a lap dance last night

**midget boy:** a   
**midget boy:** what haha

**daedae~:** well i told you baek was takin me to a strip club last night and   
**daedae~:** turns out mr oh sehun has beeen working there for hafl a year now,,,,,,,

**midget boy:** oh that   
**midget boy:** i see

**daedae~:** what you knew???

**midget boy:** well i suspected it   
**midget boy:** i saw him around there a few times

**daedae~:** oh god   
**daedae~:** well he IS the type ig lol   
**daedae~:** uhh but hnestly i was expecting some more enthusiasn from you haha

**midget boy:** oh   
**midget boy:** sorry   
**midget boy:** i have been studying all day haha

**daedae~:** oh are you tired

**midget boy:** you can say that   
**midget boy:** my eyes are literally falling out of my skull as we speak

**daedae~:** i thought we would text   
**daedae~:** but okay thennn

**midget boy:** ah no please   
**midget boy:** can u   
**midget boy:** can we talk i need a break   
**midget boy:** talk to me please

**daedae~:** oh i   
**daedae~:** yes   
**daedae~:** yeah i wanna :3   
**daedae~:** .. woah i didnt mean to   
**daedae~:** send that haha   
**daedae~:** we had some wine after dinner   
**daedae~:** like,, 2-3 bottels

**midget boy:** drink some water haha

**daedae~:** uhmmm no   
**daedae~:** im good!!   
**daedae~:** i like how i feel rn

**midget boy:** well if you says so   
**midget boy:** but still just   
**midget boy:** take care of yourself okay

**daedae~:** i ammmm minseokkie dont worry

**midget boy:** oh i   
**midget boy:** okay :))   
**midget boy:** i wont   
**midget boy:** so   
**midget boy:** uhm   
**midget boy:** sehun huh   
**midget boy:** was he good

**daedae~:** omg i   
**daedae~:** i mean probably uh i guess hahaa   
**daedae~:** its not like i have anyting to compare it to right hahaha

**midget boy:** no one gave u a lap dance before?

**daedae~:** uhh no??? ofc not

**midget boy:** hmmm   
**midget boy:** interesting :)))

**daedae~:** huh what now

**midget boy:** nothing babe :)))

**daedae~:** shi   
**daedae~:** dont call me that god

**midget boy:** why :333

**daedae~:** somethings being funny in my stomach   
**daedae~:** must be the alochol hahaah

**midget boy:** ah take care   
**midget boy:** dont make me go over

**daedae~:** uh why woulf you come over

**midget boy:** so that i can take care of you   
**midget boy:** i   
**midget boy:** really dont want something bad to happen to you

**daedae~:** what could happen hahaha   
**daedae~:** im healthy noww   
**daedae~:** also i still owe u one after last week   
**daedae~:** i dont want u to collect advatnages like that lmao

**midget boy:** oh that   
**midget boy:** thank you for reminding me :)))   
**midget boy:** i almost forgot

**daedae~:** what the f   
**daedae~:** no   
**daedae~:** i take it back then

**midget boy:** too late now babe :33   
**midget boy:** still no kiss then?

**daedae~:** fuck

**midget boy:** is that a maybe :33

**daedae~:** hddh why do you   
**daedae~:** keep aksing fo thar

**midget boy:** no reason 0:))

**daedae~:** oh god   
**daedae~:** do i have any other optoins

**midget boy:** haha of course   
**midget boy:** im not forcing u into something u wouldnt want

**daedae~:** …,.,, that was t oo sweet **  
** **daedae~:** whar happened to your flirting hahaha

**midget boy:** i guess i forgot how to do it haha

**daedae~:** wnt me to help u w that huh

**daedae~:** omg,, i   
**daedae~:** dunno why i said that

**midget boy:** i   
**midget boy:** do u mean that

**daedae~:** im tipsy lmao forgive me   
**daedae~:** i mean?? i cannot flirt for shit but

**midget boy:** oh okay i thought   
**midget boy:** ah nevermind haha

**daedae~:** whattt   
**daedae~:** tell me

**midget boy:** ah no nothing haha

**daedae~:** seok   
**daedae~:** cmon   
**daedae~:** i wanna kno now

**midget boy:** i just thought you   
**midget boy:** you know   
**midget boy:** ah no its dumb haha   
**midget boy:** you wouldnt

**daedae~:** i wouldnt what

**midget boy:** you wouldnt flirt with me   
**midget boy:** its just   
**midget boy:** the booze haha

**daedae~:** uhm i   
**daedae~:** wont answer that haha

**midget boy:** huh why   
**midget boy:** but ye its probably for the best haha   
**midget boy:** i dont   
**midget boy:** want to deal with rejection atm haha   
**midget boy:** oh   
**midget boy:** forgot that i said that   
**midget boy:** jfc

**daedae~:** wym rejection   
**daedae~:** youve never been seriuos about this ??? right

**midget boy:** ah no haha   
**midget boy:** never   
**midget boy:** i wouldnt haha   
**midget boy:** im just playing   
**midget boy:** forget it

**daedae~:** oh   
**daedae~:** yeah   
**daedae~:** ofc you are   
**daedae~:** bc im straihgt right

**midget boy:** ah yes   
**midget boy:** that   
**midget boy:** anyways   
**midget boy:** uh i should get back to studying now

**daedae~:** what no   
**daedae~:** u cant go nwo   
**daedae~:** ur down bc of somthing and   
**daedae~:** i dont want u to be sad

**midget boy:** no haha im fine really :)))

**daedae~:** no cmon   
**daedae~:** tell me   
**daedae~:** u said we can talk about anythng   
**daedae~:** i wanna talk bout this now

**midget boy:** ye well you never answered my questions so   
**midget boy:** it doesnt matter if i dont answer either does it haha

**daedae~:** huh okay   
**daedae~:** its ur lucky day then   
**daedae~:** ask me anything nd i answer

**midget boy:** oh really

**daedae~:** well if thats hw ull talk to me then ye   
**daedae~:** shoot

**midget boy:** oh okay   
**midget boy:** sehun or jongin

**daedae~:** ????w hat

**midget boy:** which one would you rather do   
**midget boy:** if you wouldnt be straight ofc

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** oh god   
**daedae~:** uhm,,,..   
**daedae~:** sehun

**midget boy:** oooh so yesterday did it i guess :))

**daedae~:** fuck shut up   
**daedae~:** he has a nice body okay   
**daedae~:** its not my fautl i cant controll my own…..

**midget boy:** haha sure   
**midget boy:** so you would bottom for him

**daedae~:** uhhhh   
**daedae~:** suddenly i regrett starting this convo so muvh

**midget boy:** well u owe me so :)))   
**midget boy:** i want u to answer me truthfully

**daedae~:** what u seriuosly wanna use tht on this??

**midget boy:** yes :)))   
**midget boy:** i want u to answer to all my questions for one night   
**midget boy:** and that’s tonight babe :)))

**daedae~:** oh my f   
**daedae~:** stop calling me thatttt

**midget boy:** or else :)))

**daedae~:** ahh my insides r,,, being strange again   
**daedae~:** i wont drink wine evre again

**midget boy:** stop saying this or i will go over   
**midget boy:** drink some water   
**midget boy:** nd answer to me :)))   
**midget boy:** are u a bottom

**daedae~:** im   
**daedae~:** oh god i   
**daedae~:** how woudl i know???

**midget boy:** ah ye i forgot u only been with girls   
**midget boy:** but sehun is a top so i assume u would be a bottom

**daedae~:** uh,, yeah   
**daedae~:** girls

**midget boy:** was that good

**daedae~:** what was

**midget boy:** sex

**daedae~:** uhm

**midget boy:** what

**daedae~:** well

**midget boy:** did you have awful sex

**daedae~:** ah no i,, didnt

**midget boy:** then   
**midget boy:** how was it

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** dont know

**midget boy:** huh what do u mean

**daedae~:** i never had   
**daedae~:** that

**midget boy:** you   
**midget boy:** oh   
**midget boy:** but like u got   
**midget boy:** blowjobs right?

**daedae~:** ……….

**midget boy:** uh huh   
**midget boy:** handjobs??

**daedae~:** uhm not really

**midget boy:** wait what was your longest relationship

**daedae~:** i think,, 3 weeks   
**daedae~:** i dont really… count them tbh

**midget boy:** ohh   
**midget boy:** not interested?

**daedae~:** in   
**daedae~:** what

**midget boy:** like   
**midget boy:** you know   
**midget boy:** in the girls you dated   
**midget boy:** none of them reached your standards?

**daedae~:** huh nevr thought bout it like that   
**daedae~:** but i guess yea

**midget boy:** oh i see   
**midget boy:** well you are not missing out on much haha   
**midget boy:** dont force yourself okay

**daedae~:** well sicne i dont have anyone rn i wont lmao

**midget boy:** good :)))   
**midget boy:** first times are important

**daedae~:** yea ig   
**daedae~:** ..how was urs

**midget boy:** its not my time to answer daedae :33

**daedae~:** uhh fine   
**daedae~:** what do u wanna kno then

**midget boy:** sehun or   
**midget boy:** … me

**daedae~:** what th   
**daedae~:** tihs is not fair

**midget boy:** why is it not

**daedae~:** bccc   
**daedae~:** im talkign to you   
**daedae~:** theres no good answer here

**midget boy:** oh haha   
**midget boy:** i guess its not me then   
**midget boy:** i understand haha

**daedae~:** no i mean   
**daedae~:** sehuns handsome but,,   
**daedae~:** hes been my friend for a long time   
**daedae~:** plus hes an asshole most of the tiem so   
**daedae~:** but if i say u then u get cokcy af   
**daedae~:** see my dilemma??

**midget boy:** ah sorry

**daedae~:** what for

**midget boy:** for putting u in this situation i guess??   
**midget boy:** im,,,   
**midget boy:** ill be better haha

**daedae~:** ok i kno i drank too much but   
**daedae~:** idk whats happening here

**midget boy:** am i   
**midget boy:** a shitty person?

**daedae~:** what???

**midget boy:** i just,,,,   
**midget boy:** am i

**daedae~:** wtf minseok   
**daedae~:** ofc ur not   
**daedae~:** why do u even,,

**midget boy:** im sorry

**daedae~:** no shut up   
**daedae~:** what happned

**midget boy:** i was just thinking,,,,   
**midget boy:** about stuff

**daedae~:** well i   
**daedae~:** dunno bout that Stuf f but   
**daedae~:** ik youre a great guy   
**daedae~:** except fro when u go and punch ppl int he face..   
**daedae~:** bu t other than that ur rlly nice   
**daedae~:** ik a lot of asshole ppl and ur not liek them

**midget boy:** do you   
**midget boy:** like me   
**midget boy:** i mean   
**midget boy:** like a friend haha you know

**daedae~:** yes ofc i do??   
**daedae~:** why else wuold we be texting evrey day   
**daedae~:** why eles would we talk bout stuff like this   
**daedae~:** did u seruisly doubt that jfcc

**midget boy:** i   
**midget boy:** no i didnt   
**midget boy:** thank you   
**midget boy:** i like you too   
**midget boy:** a lot

**daedae~:** aw thank u   
**daedae~:** a guys tryin his best :DD

**midget boy:** ah you are so cute   
**midget boy:** its not good for my heart haha

**daedae~:** ur cute too yknow

**midget boy:** i am a   
**midget boy:** why

**daedae~:** well ur small nd bubbly and   
**daedae~:** idk   
**daedae~:** the best freind i had since baek   
**daedae~:** i like ur laugh too

**midget boy:** okay but we are still the same height,,,, jfc   
**midget boy:** nd stop saying things like this omg

**daedae~:** but why   
**daedae~:** those r all truee..

**midget boy:** you have no idea do you

**daedae~:** ksoo alwys tells me im an airhead so   
**daedae~:** probbly no haha

**midget boy:** ahhhh   
**midget boy:** i like you so much

**daedae~:** yess you said taht before :DD   
**daedae~:** see ur an airhaed too minseokkie

**midget boy:** i guess i am :DD   
**midget boy:** and you are my everything daedae~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone is getting real emotional here :')  
> let us know what you think in the comments as always  
> stay healthy and happy babies uwu


	17. Chapter 17 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you promise me that… tomorrow will be different?” Baek asks trying his best to ignore Chanyeol’s hands that are touching him so eagerly just like they do all the time they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo since it is the day of the party we decided to go all out and wrote A LOT to you guys so this chapter will be up in two bits uwu we hope you will like it~

**[saturday, 10:12pm]** **  
** **Private chat with them: daddyeol**

**prettyboy:** hey yeollie   
**prettyboy:** where are you   
**prettyboy:** i lost you in the crowd before i could talk to you :ccc

**daddyeol:** yea i did shots w yixing and his gf

**prettyboy:** thats alright   
**prettyboy:** where are you   
**prettyboy:** i wanna talk

**daddyeol:** huh bout what

**prettyboy:** us

**daddyeol:** baekhyun…..

**prettyboy:** what

**daddyeol:** this is a party.. you wanna do it rn??

**prettyboy:** i   
**prettyboy:** what the fuck chanyeol

**daddyeol:** im just saying…. you should have fun and not care about this stuff now

**prettyboy:** you are saying this because you dont want me to ruin your night

**daddyeol:** oh god youre doing it again   
**daddyeol:** twisting my words into something i didnt say

**prettyboy:** im just stating the facts

**daddyeol:** i cant fucking believe you   
**daddyeol:** okay then lets talk shall we :))

**prettyboy:** yes   
**prettyboy:** where are you

**daddyeol:** on the porch, come outside

**prettyboy:** ill be there

\--

Baekhyun stumbles through the crowd, pushing anyone aside who dared to be in his way. He takes a few courage shots on his way out and by the time he reaches the door he can hardly stand still. He looks for support by a close table before clumsily opens the door to find Chanyeol sitting on the stairs, drinking and smoking while checking his phone, scrolling through his social media. Baekhyun takes a deep breath before he walks over and literally falls down next to Chanyeol who immediately turns his attention towards him.

They sit there in silence for a while. It seems like everything that was on Baekhyun’s mind and everything he wanted to say just evaporated completely. It’s completely Chanyeol’s fault. He looks and smells too good for his own, Baekhyun loses his mind next to him. He doesn’t want anything else other than taking him by the collar and making out with him passionately. But he can’t, he is supposed to hate him.

“So, here I am. Talk.” Chanyeol speaks up, his voice low, exactly how he sounded the first time they met. Baekhyun shifts under his lustful gaze. He has to keep back and stay strong even though it seems impossible right now.

“What do you want from me?” Baekhyun gulps, his eyes wandering down on Chanyeol’s lips and back to his eyes. Fuck. Why does he have to be so hot?

“I want you to stop being mad at me and us to stay how we were before.” Chanyeol states with a serious tone finishing off his drink and dropping his burnt cigarette in the cup.

“So you just want to keep fucking me huh?” Baekhyun raises a brow, folding his arms in front of his chest, his heart beating faster than it should be. He hopes Chanyeol will add something more, deep down he prays so much for Chanyeol to ask him out here and there, but he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

“And what do  _ you _ want, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks leaning closer to Baek whose breathing seems to stop. His eyes fixated on Chanyeol’s pouty lips, his own quiver as he replies.

“You.” He says and he hopes Chanyeol understand what he meant. He want him right now, right there and forever. Nothing else matters to him as long as Chanyeol is there and he wants him to feel, to mean and to look at him the exact same way.

“But you want it in a way I can’t give to you. You’re only setting yourself up for a broken heart here…” Chanyeol scoffs looking away and leaning back to his previous position. Baekhyun shivers as Chanyeol’s warm breath disappears and he closes his eyes forcing himself not to lose his temper.

“You don’t even want to try, do you?” Baek murmurs, a lot meaner than he intended to sound like and he can see how Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him. He probably thinks he is acting childish and that he is causing a scene but Baekhyun cannot care less, the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream telling him to not let Chanyeol win so easily.

“Well,” Chanyeol starts and Baekhyun jumps as he feels Chanyeol’s hands on his thigh, rubbing it up and down and squeezing it occasionally until Baek releases a small whimper that he tried to hold back so much but he failed. “I sure do have something I wanna give to you right now…”

“Chanyeol-” Baekhyun moans, shutting his eyes closed. No. Fuck no. He can’t be this weak. He had been there before. He had sex with other people yet no one ever had the same impact on him that Chanyeol has with one single touch of his.

“That’s it babyboy.” Chanyeol purrs into his ears, sending shivers down on his spine.

“N-o.” Baek shakes his head, forcing the words out of himself and swatting away Chanyeol’s magical hands. “It’s not the right time, I’m mad at you.”

“I can fix that.” Chanyeol says, his hands now finding Baek’s sides, his nails digging into his skin.

“Will you promise me that… tomorrow will be different?” Baek asks trying his best to ignore Chanyeol’s hands that are touching him so eagerly just like they do all the time they are together. Chanyeol sighs and his hands leave his sides as fast as they came, his gaze forced to look anywhere else but the panting boy.

Baekhyun bites down on his lip, sucking in his pouting lips. His body begs for more but his mind is telling him to stop. His heart shatters and he shuts his eyes tight taking a deep breath before he lets the words flow out of him. He really can’t control himself anymore, the alcohol finally kicked in it seems.

“You are such a fucking asshole.” Baekhyun shakes his head, the words hurt him more than they seem to hurt Chanyeol. “Why do you only need me on your lonely nights huh? Is it really that fucking difficult for you to care about me more than a one night stand?” Baekhyun says standing up. His head feels heavy and he gets dizzy so he holds onto the railing on the porch for support. He feels like throwing up. “If you really only want sex then go and find someone else! You don’t need me anyways.” Baekhyun is yelling now, his mind is clouded. Shit. What did he even say?

“Yeah, you are right. I don’t.” Chanyeol says tearing his eyes away from Baekhyun’s broken figure, lighting yet another cigarette signaling that the conversation is over. Baekhyun stands there for a good minute yet it feels more like an hour to him. Maybe he should change his mind, because only having sex with Chanyeol is still better than losing him. Instead, he collects himself, biting back his tears and leaving him outside.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do. His head is spinning, twisted scenarios playing in his mind of how different this conversation could have been and he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the bathroom where his unconscious mind led him. He is crying now. Great. He tears a good amount of toilet paper to clean himself up, smudging his light makeup that he had on. He needs someone or something, anyone or anything. Something that will distract him.

He leaves the bathroom after a few moments, and picks up the first drink he finds that was left on one of the tables. Not the brightest idea of his but nothing can go worse that day. He is searching the room for his friends. He finds Kyungsoo and Jongin chatting away with drinks at their hands, seemingly enjoying each other’s company. He sees Sehun talking to Johnny and two girls, none of them quite familiar to Baekhyun. Jongdae. Where is he? Baekhyun wonders. He needs him more than ever and when he finally spots him in the crowd, a twinge of hope lights up in his eyes. He makes his way towards him, only to stop midway when he notices Minseok handing him a glass. Baekhyun weakly smiles. He shouldn’t interrupt. He thinks and he leaves for the living room’s dance floor to be picked up by some random dude and probably to have sex with someone other than Park Chanyeol.

 

\--

**_[saturday, 11:11pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: panda_ **

**mother su:** heyyy   
**mother su:** just wanted to check how you’re doing :3

**panda:** hello mother   
**panda:** im good   
**panda:** taking it light today hhh   
**panda:** trying my best not to be a dumbass   
**panda:** how was your date??????

**mother su:** ahh bby you’re never a dumbass smh   
**mother su:** the date was amazing as always :3   
**mother su:** he’s so adorable like if i didn’t see it with my own two eyes i wouldn’t believe such a perfect guy exists   
**mother su:** i wonder what he sees in me tbh

**panda:** suho!!! you are the perfect guy believe me   
**panda:** now tell me what his cute ass did i wanna cry

**mother su:** ssh no haha i didn’t text you to brag!!   
**mother su:** (also he’s taking me to his kids’ basketball match tomorrow ldskjhl can you belIEVE)   
**mother su:** but yeah no big deal :3

**panda:** OMG   
**panda:** he is so serious im so!!!!!   
**panda:** im so happy for u su :((

**mother su:** <333 it’s all thanks to you honestly   
**mother su:** he’s sleeping btw, he fell asleep while spooning   
**mother su:** his breath tickles my ear but i don't wanna wake him up c:

**panda:** im crying in the club   
**panda:** literally :((((   
**panda:** he looks so intimidating all the time but he is so sOFT   
**panda:** and it’s not my merit that u got him   
**panda:** u are a person he would fall for

**mother su:** oh my god please :cc   
**mother su:** i’m so emotional rn dlsjfdg   
**mother su:** hey but tell me about the party instead!!   
**mother su:** is mr sex there :3333

**panda:** uuh i dont   
**panda:** wanna talk about sehun

**mother su:** wow i guess you’re really not drunk this time then

**panda:** haha no   
**panda:** im trying my best   
**panda:** but he looks sooooo hot   
**panda:** god is really testing me

**mother su:** bby you’re an atheist..

**panda:** im very aware of that   
**panda:** but i believe in one god   
**panda:** nd that is oh sehun

**mother su:** i… won't even comment on that

**panda:** oh i just saw minseok with his bf   
**panda:** well not bf   
**panda:** jongdae you know

**mother su:** so his bf yeah go on

**panda:** oh   
**panda:** the   
**panda:** fuck

**mother su:** hm?

**panda:** a girl approached them?   
**panda:** do you know how the one that ruined their date looks like?

**mother su:** w h a t   
**mother su:** no i dunno her but ????   
**mother su:** what the hell????

**panda:** ill assume its her then   
**panda:** she isnt alone she has like   
**panda:** two other girls with her

**mother su:** oh my fucking   
**mother su:** what does she w ant

**panda:** she says something to jongdae???

**mother su:** dflkh get closer!! momma wants that tea

**panda:** okioki   
**panda:** but   
**panda:** wait i have to pass by sehun dkdasfmsd fuck

**mother su:** oh god   
**mother su:** try not to pop a boner jfc   
**mother su:** can you hear them tho?? ??

**panda:** ye we good   
**panda:** i snaked   
**panda:** i only heard the last part   
**panda:** it was about jongdae not being “man enough”   
**panda:** tf is that supposed to mean

**mother su:** uhh well baek told me jongdae didn’t even sleep with her   
**mother su:** not once   
**mother su:** so maybe that……

**panda:** ah no she went on saying   
**panda:** he wasnt good in bed at all   
**panda:** nd she faked her orgasm?? ew   
**panda:** that sounds really sad

**mother su:** whAT THE FUCK  
 **mother su:** what is wrong with straight people?? ? ?? ??  
**mother su:** i can't believe she’s making up lies like that…….

**panda:** now all the three girls making fun of him   
**panda:** calling him with ugly shit   
**panda:** im gettin annOYED

**mother su:** omg bby don't punch anyone tho   
**mother su:** remember what happened last time?

**panda:** …. yeah well at least they lived   
**panda:** oh   
**panda:** wait minseok is making a move

**mother su:** omfomfomf rePORT TO ME PLS

**panda:** HE   
**panda:** I NEED A MAN   
**panda:** HE FUCKING   
**panda:** STEPPED IN   
**panda:** THREW HIS ARM OVER JONGDAE’S SHOULDER   
**panda:** AND SAID WITH A LOW VOICE   
**panda:** “stop talking to my boyfriend like that”

**mother su:** HE D ID  
 **mother su:** M IN S E OK  
**mother su:** WHAT THE FUVK???????

**panda:** THE GIRL IS  
**panda:** I WISH YOU COULD SEE HER FACE LMAO

**mother su:** OHMY GOD ME TOO   
**mother su:** WHAT BOUT JONGDAE   
**mother su:** DID HE FLIP HIS SHIT ?? ? ?

**panda:** he gave THAT look but   
**panda:** minseok was staring right into his eyes   
**panda:** so he turned back smdsdkdk

**mother su:** vLHFDSKLHJ   
**mother su:** MY  OTP!!!

**panda:** one of the girls just said   
**panda:** “omg zina i cant believe you turned a gay guy straight teach me ahahahahah”   
**panda:** ew

**mother su:** ? ??????????   
**mother su:** that’s why i don't date str*ight girls,,

**panda:** u sure its not because of kris huh

**panda:** OMG

**mother su:** well rn it is :33   
**mother su:** anD WHAT NOW

**panda:** JONGDAE   
**panda:** HE   
**panda:** FLIPPED   
**panda:** HE JUST FUCKING   
**panda:** “actually, you turned me gay so i guess thank you”   
**panda:** WHAT

**mother su:** W H   A T   
**mother su:** IM   
**mother su:** LIVING OMF G   
**mother su:** HOW I WISH I COUDL SEE MINSEOK RNN

**panda:** HE   
**panda:** HAS THIS CUTE LITTLE SMIRK ON HIS FACE   
**panda:** ND NOW   
**panda:** JONGDAE GRABBED HIM BY THE WRIST AND LED HIM AWAY   
**panda:** !!! MINSEOK TURNED BACK TO WINK AT THE GIRLS KDSKDASHFYES

**mother su:** IM FUCKING SCRE A M ING   
**mother su:** OH SHit like literally   
**mother su:** my love just woke up   
**mother su:** “what’s wrong babe, did you have a nightmare?”   
**mother su:** have i ever told you that i’m the luckiest guy on earth :’)))))

**panda:** omg MY otp  
 **panda:** go and cuddle him i cant  
**panda:** and tell him that i want to be in the first row on your wedding

**mother su:** he chuckled like this throaty laugh ldsjfh i want to kiss him   
**mother su:** “i wanted them to be best man actually but you know, it’s fine”   
**mother su:** my poor he a r t

**panda:** OMG KRIS I FUCKING LOVE U I WONT DISAPPOINT YOU

**mother su:** i’m sorry tao bby i have to go   
**mother su:** have some.. important business to attend to :))

**panda:** go be a soft boyfriend su   
**panda:** ily

**mother su:** love youuuu   
**mother su:** and send me snaps of everything will you :))   
**mother su:** niiight

**panda:** sure thing mom   
**panda:** good night~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i guess... come attack us hahahaha  
> if you are interested in what is going on in yeol's mind, what happenes to baek, what is going on between seokkie and daedae and the rest of the couples than do not miss out on the next chapter coming at you on thursday!!!  
> until then take care of yourselves well, we love you!


	18. Chapter 17 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why? Ya said only w’ me. Why?”  
> “‘Cause I like you.”  
> “Bu’ why d’you like me.”  
> “Where do you want me to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> party part zwei !!  
> we hope you're not done with the concept of everybody being drunk and overly gay yet bc  
> well  
> there will be some more occasions like this in the future lmao so buckle up!!  
> warning: the emotional rollercoaster will destroy you in this one  
> enjoy!~~

**_[saturday, 11:58pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prettyboy_ **

**daddyeol:** baej where fif you ho   
**daddyeol:** go

**daddyeol:** saw you w tht blue haied guy   
**daddyeol:** whost hat

**daddyeol:** sop ufcking ignoringg me   
**daddyeol:** remember who you belong tp    
**daddyeol:** ill giv you onr vhance to make up for yout sissy fit   
**daddyeol:** im in the bnathroom upstairs   
**daddyeol:** you ger two minuets to get yuor ass here

_ prettyboy has logged off. _

\--

**_[sunday, 12:05am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**miniseok:** park chanyeol   
**miniseok:** for the love of everything gay   
**miniseok:** shut the fuck up

**Chan-tol:** lmao seok havetn eevn see nyou in nn hour

**miniseok:** and i want this to stay like this   
**miniseok:** stop texting baek

**Chan-tol:** are you a pgyic now or what lol   
**Chan-tol:** psyhcic**-

**miniseok:** nice correction   
**miniseok:** no   
**miniseok:** baek is on the backseat of my car

**Chan-tol:** whf man   
**Chan-tol:** just bc yuor straght litle boytoy wotn bend   
**Chan-tol:** stop steal i ng mine   
**Chan-tol:** tll him ro resd his messages it iportanr

**miniseok:** no its not fucking important   
**miniseok:** your thirst is so fucking not important chanyeol   
**miniseok:** and i did not steal him   
**miniseok:** you did this to him

**Chan-tol:** di what loll   
**Chan-tol:** tod him o dtop this bc hes gettinh attached   
**Chan-tol:** ad i diont wanna break his geart   
**Chan-tol:** it sitn mg faukt he oesnt listen

**miniseok:** then stop. fucking. texting. him.   
**miniseok:** if you dont need his heart you dont deserve his body   
**miniseok:** now go and drink some water i can literally smell the whiskey through the screen

**Chan-tol:** get otu of my hair oj what sup w your dufe tho   
**Chan-tol:** ave you ralised by now taht he doenst want u huh

**miniseok:** literally shut the fuck up   
**miniseok:** im trying to drive here

**Chan-tol:** aww youer still trxing then atent you   
**Chan-tol:** honeytlz seok i thouhgt yuo were smarther athn ths   
**Chan-tol:** acutakly im hppy i cannor ducjing fall in love ok   
**Chan-tol:** spaer myseld heatrbreaks likr this

**miniseok:** great   
**miniseok:** then you can leave baekhyun alone with hongbin :)))

 

\--

 

Two beers. Three shots. Might have been six.

“Hey, Soo, wassup?”

Jongdae next to him on the floor. Shitfaced like himself.

“’m alright. What wassit w’ Seok before?”

“Sina-  _ Zina _ , whatevs. Started her shit ‘nd Seokkie came to th’ rescue.”

Eyes on the crowd till he finds him. In the middle as always. Hands in the air. Cheeks glowing. Kyungsoo’s heart flutters.

“Must be nice.”

“Huh?”

“Havin’ him that close.”

“... yea, I guess.”

“Knowin’ what he thinks ‘bout you.”

“He’s pretty vocal ‘bout that, yeah.”

Swaying to the music, mouthing the lyrics. Beautiful. The sun of his life.

“We datin’ now though.”

“Who?”

“Seok and I.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah.”

He locks eyes with him. Rolling his body to the music, grinning at him. Kyungsoo is about to burst.

“I love him.”

“What?”

“I’m in love w’ him, Jongdae.”

“You’re in love?!”

“So in love, ya can’t imagine.”

“...”

“He has the the purest heart ‘nd he’s funny ‘nd lovely ‘nd literally everything in this world... I dunno what I’d do w’out him… god I wish I could kiss him r’now.”

“... he’s not here though.”

“... who?”

“Seok.”

“What?”

“He’s gone takin’ Baek home but he promised t’ be back soon ‘cause… we datin’ now.”

“Said that before.”

“Yea but that’s before ya told me ya into him.”

“Who?”

Blonde head on his right. Turns to him with a huge grin. Kisses his cheek. Must be a friend.

“Minseok.”

“What ‘bout him?”

“Guess I get it though. He’s hot ‘nd caring aaand y’know if I were gay I’d probably-”

Blonde guy hugs his neck. Whispers into his ear. Jongin beams.

Must be… a friend.

“-probably fall fo’ him after all he’s done fo’ me…”

Blonde guys thigh between his. Hips thrusting against each other. Jongin glancing back at him. Beautiful grin, half-lidded eyes.

He stops breathing. Sudden nausea, dizziness. Flat lungs. Stinging eyes.

“Gotta go.”

“... what?”

_ Escape. _

“Sorry, I- bye Jongdae.”

Stumbling over people, hitting the door chest-first. Pull, hold, release, shut. Stairs, endless stairs spiralling down. Taste of metal, faint music. His name called from somewhere above his head. Panting, sobbing, hurting.

Heartbreak.

 

\--

 

Minseok arrives back to the party. He is tired and he hoped to god that by the time he returns it will be all over. He can’t help but stare at his phone screen, desperate to get an answer from Chanyeol, his fingers wanting to type in an apology but his head saying he shouldn’t. He searches the room for any sign of a drunk and passed out Yeol but he cannot find him. He sighs picking up another cup of water and walking deeper inside eyes never stopping to search the room. He is angry at Chanyeol, he never felt like this before. He is hurt and he hurt him. It’s wrong and it’s something they have never done. It will be over tomorrow, he hopes- But suddenly his eyes land on Jongdae, who is sitting with Kyungsoo by the feet of the couch and all of his worries leave him.

He smirks to himself. He promised to come back and this is exactly what he is doing. He pushes through the crowd, sipping from his cup every once in a while, gaze fixed on his target. He is only a few meters away when Kyungsoo jumps to his feet suddenly and makes a run for the exit. He runs past him, bumping into his shoulder, his drink spilling over his shirt. He looks after Kyungsoo who is rushing out of the room as fast as lightning, Jongdae yelling after him to try to stop him. Minseok pouts, turning back towards Jongdae who is now standing as well. He walks up to the younger boy with a worried look on his face already preparing himself to go and try to find Kyungsoo.

“Hey, what happened?” Minseok yells over the music, leaning a little closer to Jongdae so he can hear him. As he straightens back again, he can see how Jongdae can’t stand still, constantly swaying left to right. How many drinks did he have after he left? Minseok grabs Jongdae’s elbow and helps him sit down on the couch next to him, their bodies pressed against each other.

“I told him we’re datin’...” Jongdae slurs his words and Minseok does his very best to figure out what he is saying. “He got jealous… I thin’. He said he’s in luv.” Jongdae says his head dropping back, looking up at Minseok from the corner of his eyes.

“Hmm… you think he is in love with me?” Minseok furrows his eyebrows. This sounds ridiculous. 

“I mean, I can understand, though.” Jongdae blinks up at Minseok sleepily. Minseok’s heart speeds up as he watches him lean his head on his shoulder. Minseok’s frozen face soon turns into a soft smile as he leans his own head against Jongdae’s. 

“What do you mean?” He asks, a playful smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

**

“Uhh, like…” Jongdae’s alcohol-soaked mind is slow but even he can process how close Minseok is. It’s okay, he tells his heaving lungs. They’re dating now. He's meant to do this. He is  _ allowed _ to do this. It’s okay. “I mean you’ve been so kind eve’ since we met like… you’re jus’ nice ‘nd fun to be ‘round ‘nd… yeah,” he concludes, fingers worrying the hem of his shirt on his lap. The words make him feel something he cannot describe so he speaks them to get rid of them. “W’ what ya did for me earlier… no one’s ever- y’know… I’m just sayin’... he might be ‘n love fo’ real.”

“Interesting…” Minseok hums into his hair and it makes Jongdae shiver. “But I was only like this with you,” he explains, running a careful finger down Jongdae’s hand and brushing over his fingertips. It leaves his skin tingling. “I don’t think he would be in love with me. Plus...” he chuckles softly. After a moment of hesitation, he pulls Jongdae’s hand in his own lap to lace their fingers together. “We are dating now, as you said,” he adds slowly and turns to look at Jongdae in the eyes. “He will have to understand.”

Damn, what is happening to his heart? He opens his mouth to say something, to tell Minseok off for being cocky again, probably, but the words don’t come to him. He finds he is genuinely speechless because of the boy. His eyes glide around Minseok’s face, taking it all in as if he has never seen it before, and his gaze settles on his lips for a moment before quickly darting back at his eyes.

“Why?” he mumbles, as if talking too loudly could scare Minseok away. “Ya said only w’ me. Why?”

“‘Cause I like you,” comes the simple reply and Jongdae huffs.

“Bu’ why d’you like me.”

“Where do you want me to start?”

Oh god, he’s smiling at him like that again. Jongdae’s mind is out of service and his heart is taking over and, well, poor guy is not doing too well.

“Stop iiit,” he groans, burying his face in Minseok’s shoulder to hide his blush.

“So you don’t want to know then,” the older boy nudges his cheek with a little shrug, making Jongdae glance back up at him. Minseok is still watching him, thumb caressing the back of his hand and it’s sparkling from the touch.

“I… well, if ya wanna tell me…” he whispers unsurely, hoping Minseok won’t just scoff and laugh it off, hoping he won’t tell him to get off of him or something because in this moment, Jondae feels like he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be.

“I like how caring you are,” Minseok starts with the first thing that crosses his mind, though, and the younger boy shuffles closer to him, “how you are always there for people when they need you. I like how you always listen to me, that you don’t settle with me just because I look pretty but you actually want to get to know me,” he goes on. Jongdae only realises what he’s doing when Minseok’s arm is already around his waist, thumb softly caressing his hip bone through the layers of clothes he has on. It still tickles him for some reason. “I love how you’re not shallow like other people. You are a rare treasure, Kim Jongdae,” he turns his head a little, looking away from their intertwined fingers at his face. “And above all of this, I love when you smile at me because you are so beautiful when you do.”

Jongdae has been holding his breath this whole time, worried he would miss something if he doesn't. Now, though, with Minseok saying that, he bursts out in a giggle, turning away and hoping the other boy cannot see his burning cheeks.

“And I love how easy it is to make you flustered,” Minseok adds and Jongdae can  _ hear _ the cocky smile in his voice. He wants to pull away but Minseok has his hand and gently tugs him back in to give him an apologetical kiss on the top of his head. Fuck, why is Jongdae craving this affection so much all of a sudden? “You make it really easy to like you, Daedae,” the older boy whispers in his hair and he bites his bottom lip. This shouldn’t feel as good as it does. He cannot stop himself from smiling like a fool, though.

**

Jongdae keeps his head buried in the crook of Minseok’s neck, his breathing sending shivers down his spine and a smile on his face that cannot be wiped off. His hands never stop caressing the younger boy’s side while his thumb draws small patterns on the back of his hand. Jongdae feels so good next to him. Oh how long he fantasized about this. Jongdae and him, together, nothing else in the world. Even though the party is still going on, people are yelling and screaming around them, spilling drinks, smoking weed and making out, Minseok is not at the party anymore. His mind wanders to a land where Jongdae likes him back, the same way he does and he says the same things to him that he said today but this  time, sober. Oh how much he wishes Jongdae would be sober right now.

But he isn’t and he knows it. He can smell the mixture of vodka, jager and beer on him. The alcohol is in his slurred words and dizzy movements. His world is probably spinning right now and not quite the way Minseok’s head does. But maybe tonight brought them closer to each other, maybe Jongdae will remember this tomorrow and maybe he feels something deep down as well. Minseok sighs and he suddenly feels the weight on his shoulders. It’s not because of worrying though. It’s Jongdae whose head keeps dropping, snoozing on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Hey baby,” Minseok shifts slightly, pressing on Jongdae’s hip bone a little. The younger boy hums, his eyes still closed, falling on Minseok’s chest. “Come on let’s go home, alright?” Minseok whispers, standing up, keeping Jongdae close and secure by his hips, the older boy’s other hand slipping beneath his elbow. 

He walks out with Jongdae in his arms, the whole weight of the younger boy on him. He supports him to his car, all the while Jongdae keeps falling asleep. Minseok chuckles to himself. Jongdae is too cute for his own good. He places him in the front seat, buckling his seatbelt and softly closing the door not to wake him up. He gets in the driver seat quickly and drives away, glancing one last time at the window where the light of the party shines through. 

“I hope to god you are alright Chanyeol.” He murmurs beneath his breath, heart heavy as he starts the engine and drives on the same path he did today but this time with Jongdae sleeping next to him, instead of Baekhyun helplessly kissing Hongbin’s neck in the back of his car. 

Minseok is really careful now. He steers clear of every little bump on the road, driving a lot slower than he probably should be knowing that if it would be peak hours everyone would be yelling slurs at him. But to his luck, it isn’t and he can take all the time to get to Jongdae’s dorm, glancing over at him every second to check if he is alright. Minseok smiles as Jongdae’s head drops against the window. He looks so peaceful and happy and Minseok hopes he has to do something with it. 

They arrive to the younger boy’s dorm and the same way Minseok helped him in the car he helps him out of it and into his dorm. They only stop when they are in front of their door, Minseok sighing heavily. He looks at Jongdae who is leaning on the wall now, a cute smile on his face, eyes closed shut.

“Hey Jongdae, where are your keys?” Minseok asks holding onto his shoulders, trying to get him to look at him because right now he needs to be conscious. 

“Front pocket, take them.” He mumbles, his smile turning bigger looking at the older boy through batted eyelashes. Minseok huffs, his hand landing on each of his front pockets. Okay so he has his phone in the right one, then it must be in the left one, Minseok figures his fingers sliding in his left pocket. Jongdae giggles, stuttering something about how ticklish it is as Minseok tries his best to fish out the keys from the bottom of his pocket, his fingers walking down on the younger boy’s thigh experimentally. 

“Okay got them.” Minseok smiles happily as he sees Jongdae blush again, this time not even trying to hide it. He unlocks the door and helps Jongdae in, throwing the younger boy’s arm over his shoulder. “Where is your room?” He asks again and Jongdae nods with his head to the right. 

Minseok opens the door, the room is a lot darker than the hall was as the blinds are off. As soon as they enter he can smell the familiar cologne of Jongdae and he smiles happily. It does feel a lot like getting home, he thinks as he places Jongdae on his bed. He drags the blanket from beneath Jongdae and as he is about to tug him in Jongdae whines.

“Ahh it’s not comfortable, something’s wrooong.” He kicks around, legs flailing like a little kid’s and Minseok scoffs as his heart beats faster again. Shit he is so cute.

“What do you think is the matter? Your clothes?” Minseok asks, kneeling down next to him, folding his arms and placing it on the bed, chin resting on top of them his face just a few centimeters away from Jongdae. Jongdae nods, pouting at him and Minseok giggles. “Take them off then.”

“But I’m druuunk…” He whines more. “...’nd tired.” He says his voice getting quieter. 

“Okay then what if I take them off? Will you be okay with that?” Minseok asks again, this time for permission. He watches Jongdae silently whose eyes flutter open finally to look up at him. 

“Well we’re… boyfriends now, aren’t we?” Jongdae asks in the smallest voice, closing his eyes again before continuing. “We gotta get into this sooner o’ later.” Minseok freezes. He can feel his breath stuck in his lungs as he blinks at the innocent looking Jongdae. He isn’t thinking straight… clearly.

“Oh I- alright then.” Minseok says the only words that he can force out of himself and he stands up to his feet again. He carefully unbuckles Jongdae’s belt and pulls off his jeans, trying his very best not to stare at him too much. His mouth is dry and his hands are shaking. He hasn’t felt like this before. He finally takes a deep breath as Jongdae’s jeans hit the floor and he picks up the blanket to tug him in. He swallows hard before he speaks up again, this time trying to collect himself. “Is it better now?”

“Y’can look at me if you wanna.” Jongdae says and Minseok’s heart stops again. He shakes his head, his hand slipping into Jongdae’s hair to swipe the loose strands out of his face. 

“That’s what I’m doing.” He says softly and Jongdae hums to himself, close to falling asleep again. “I’ll go home now, okay? Sleep well Daedae.” Minseok says, debating whether to plant a quick kiss on Jongdae’s forehead or not, eventually leaning in to do so. He stands up and walks over to the door, looking back at him from the doorway. He smiles to himself one last time before he closes the door and leaves to go home.

 

\--

 

Chanyeol stumbles as he pushes the door of the bathroom open with a clumsy, alcohol-heavy hand. He’s panting slightly from the heat he has been feeling ever since downing his twelfth shot, numb fingers curled around the other boy’s wrist.

“No-one’s in ‘ere,” he glances back at him, lazy grin on his lips as the smaller boy eyes him hungrily. Dragging him inside, Chanyeol shuts the door closed with a loud thud and smashes him against it, the boy giving a surprised yelp. “Don’ make much noise, prettyboy,” he slurs as he leans down slowly to be on his level. Damn, his face is even prettier in the dim lights when he sees two of it. “Wouldn’ be nice to get found ‘ere, would it?”

And with that, he kisses him. It’s nothing delicate, nothing romantic; it’s just wet lips slipping against wet lips, the shorter boy eagerly holding on to the front of his shirt as he wastes no time. Chanyeol pushes his tongue right through his lips, maybe a bit too vehemently, but he doesn’t care. His body is finally getting what it needs, even if his mind is way too foggy to enjoy it completely.

One after another, he slips a hand into Chanyeol’s pants, the taller boy groaning and almost bending him over right there on the sink, but then the other boy is on his knees in front of him, and the world seems to be spinning a little bit too fast.

His pretty fingers drag down Chanyeol’s jeans and boxers, too, and the other can hear him gulp as he takes his length in his hands.

“Ya love it, dontcha?” Chanyeol smirks down at him, running a hand through the boy’s hair. God, how he missed him… “What ya waitin’ for? Do it,” he orders and pulls at his hair a little, earning a high-pitched moan from him. He seems to understand it; Chanyeol has no time to play around now.

The boy pumps him a couple of times with practiced hands before licking at the head with the flat of his tongue. Chanyeol groans, burying his face in his forearm on the door. The other boy takes in his mouth, and the feeling makes him shiver.  _ Finally _ . He knows the boy missed it too. The way he lets the whole of his length slide in deeper tells it all. Chanyeol tightens his grip in his hair.

“That’s it, Baek,” he mutters, nails of his free hand digging into his palm. “Such a good boy.”

But he pulls back, so suddenly that Chanyeol lets him go in surprise. And then, when he looks up at him from there with wide, confused eyes, Chanyeol can suddenly see it.

It’s not Baekhyun.

“My name is Tae,” the boy whispers, brows furrowing and eyes scanning Chanyeol’s face.

The words feel like an ice-cold shower to him. Shivers run all along his limbs and in a moment, he can see everything crystal clearly. He takes a quick step back, even dizzier than before, and stares down at the kid. He must be under 20. His hair and eyes and lips… suddenly, he looks nothing like Baekhyun anymore.

“He’s my friend,” the boy, now having the space to do so, stands up. He doesn’t look hurt, more like blank and a little disappointed. “People say we look alike.”

He watches Chanyeol’s face, being considerate enough not to let his gaze wander down, and the taller boy swiftly yanks up his clothes on his legs. He fumbles with the button and the zip, feeling his face heat up in the semi-darkness.

“Don’ ya fuckin’ dare talk to anyone ‘bout this,” he tries in a threatening tone, but his heart is racing for some reason.

“I won’t, believe me,” Tae huffs and with one last glance at his face, he shakes his head. Without a word, he turns around, opening the door and leaving.

It takes Chanyeol all his willpower not to hit the tiles of the wall in frustration because as fucked up as it is, it feels like he is letting  _ him  _ go for the second time tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. yes we know.  
> *hands you a megaphone and puts in earplugs*  
> comment section, here we go


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sehun: im proud  
> sehun: that you finally converted to cockism  
> sehun: this should be a national holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the !! time !!! has !!!! come !! ! !! !! ! !  
> one big groupchat !! ! ! ! !!!!  
> all gays unite!! !!!! ! ! !!
> 
> (posting this slightly earlier bc ya girls have been out partying last night and are literally falling asleep rn we're sorryyyy)

**_[sunday, 11:11am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

_ baekhyun has created the chat. _ _  
_ _ baekhyun has added jongdae, jongin and 7 others to the chat. _

**minseok:** thank you baekhyun :333   
**minseok:** i owe you one

**zitao:** huh what is this

**baekhyun:** uwu you are welcome bbi   
**baekhyun:** but uhh why did you want a chat in the first place haha

**jongdae:** oh god you werent kidding,,

**minseok:** so   
**minseok:** excellent news   
**minseok:** me and jongdae   
**minseok:** are   
**minseok:** d a t i n g    
**minseok:** :33333

**chanyeol:** what the fuck   
**chanyeol:** also why am i in this gc

**baekhyun:** !!!!   
**baekhyun:** YOU ARE WHAT NOW

**jongdae:** stop screaming baek   
**jongdae:** my head hurts like a bitch

**baekhyun:** I WOULD   
**baekhyun:** GO OVER   
**baekhyun:** BUT HONGBIN HAS HIS ARMS AROUND ME AND I CANNOT

**jongin:** oh thats   
**jongin:** awesome :)   
**jongin:** glad y o u had a good night baek!

**baekhyun:** DONT CHANGE THE TOPIC NOW UWU

**yixing:** my boys!! :DD   
**yixing:** im so proud i could help u guys honestly

**jongdae:** haha what do you mean,,,,   
**jongdae:** its just Fake dating obviously haha   
**jongdae:** to get zina as fucking far away as we can

**zitao:** w o w   
**zitao:** what a great plan :)

**kyungsoo:** agreed, pretending you like someone is always a great idea, isn’t it? :)

**jongin:** oh hello soo   
**jongin:** got home safe last night? :)

**kyungsoo:** yeah, I hope you managed to have fun without me though :))

**minseok:** well at least she knows that dae is off limits now :)))   
**minseok:** cause he is mine now :33

**jongdae:** oh my god   
**jongdae:** please,,

**yixing:** that is so gay im living

**sehun:** hello i just woke up to the gayest chat ever i see   
**sehun:** uh okay but what dating actually means to the two of you 

**jongdae:** well its mostly for the show right lmao   
**jongdae:** in uni we gonna hold hands and,, do all the   
**jongdae:** couple-y stuff…. idk lmao

**sehun:** okay but what about the sex

**jongdae:** ahaha sehun you,,   
**jongdae:** youre so funny lol

**sehun:** oh so   
**sehun:** no sex then?   
**sehun:** :(((

**minseok:** we will see about that part :333

**jongdae:** minseok we talked about   
**jongdae:** this stuff…..

**minseok:** i know but they dont have to know everything am i right babe 

**jongin:** ok i was about 2 ignore this chat but   
**jongin:** kim minseok happened nd im   
**jongin:** all heart eyed rn

**yixing:** anyho!! dae pls note that   
**yixing:** ur bi counsellor is always here :DD

**jongdae:** i want to leave this chat

**baekhyun:** google dot com where do i get a kim minseok

**chanyeol:** jongdae same

**baekhyun:** leave then :)))   
**baekhyun:** there is nothing that keeps you here is there :))

**chanyeol:** i hope you realise  m y friend minseok got this chat made   
**chanyeol:** you should probably go and mind your own business   
**chanyeol:** w that guy

**baekhyun:** sure thing buddy   
**baekhyun:** he just woke up and we are getting breakfast uwu

**chanyeol:** awesome :)

**jongdae:** i have no idea whats up w everybody today but   
**jongdae:** are you guys okay

**jongin:** sure :))

**kyungsoo:** I dunno what you mean

**chanyeol:** absolutely

**baekhyun:** of course uwu

\--

**_[sunday, 11:58am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**miniseok:** hey idiot i left pain killers on the table for your dumb hangover

**Chan-tol:** you what   
**Chan-tol:** why

**miniseok:** is it that difficult to say thank you

**Chan-tol:** i thought you hated me now   
**Chan-tol:** i mean i dont remember much from last night but i read back on stuff and   
**Chan-tol:** yeah

**miniseok:** well idk if i hate you   
**miniseok:** im debating

**Chan-tol:** i said some pretty nasty shit….

**miniseok:** well i did too   
**miniseok:** hey im sorry or whatever

**Chan-tol:** yeah   
**Chan-tol:** im sorry too   
**Chan-tol:** i drank too much.. again

**miniseok:** we all drank too much at times   
**miniseok:** im glad you are fine

**Chan-tol:** fine is relative   
**Chan-tol:** are you?

**miniseok:** yeah im good   
**miniseok:** yesterday was pretty huh   
**miniseok:** fucked up in a lot of ways

**Chan-tol:** yeah youre dating dae now right   
**Chan-tol:** you should tell me about it   
**Chan-tol:** and this time i will listen

**miniseok:** we should talk about a lot of stuff   
**miniseok:** you should talk you know   
**miniseok:** dont bottle up yeol

**Chan-tol:** i   
**Chan-tol:** yeah i dont really know how to do that

**miniseok:** its fine   
**miniseok:** lets just hang out alright   
**miniseok:** ill order some food   
**miniseok:** what would you like to have?

**Chan-tol:** anything at all   
**Chan-tol:** be right there

**Chan-tol:** thank you seok

**miniseok:** i got panda express   
**miniseok:** nd have some games ready too   
**miniseok:** so hurry up or i’ll start without you :333

 

\--

 

“Good job team. Everyone deserves a happy meal, it’s on me.” Kris announces happily as they enter the ever so busy fast food restaurant, earning a round of applause and happy screams from the kids. They run to the counter to pick out the present for their meals and Kris beams proudly as he watches them, his hand finding Junmyeon’s. They lock their fingers together and Kris plants a quick kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead, angry and disgusted gazes shot at them immediately, something that left Kris completely unphased. No one can ruin their big day. 

The kids won and the love of his life was there to witness it all. He couldn’t be any more proud of his boys. They did so well and nothing can make his mood drop. Everyone picks their food with their little toys as well and Kris asks Junmyeon to help the kids find a table while he orders for the two of them as well and pays the bill. Junmyeon nods happily jogging to the kids with extended arms. The kids accepted him from the first second. Kris was so happy that the boys loved Junmyeon almost as much as he did and he watched him in complete adoration as he gathered them and walked them to a table big enough for everyone. 

“Would you like to have anything else?” The cashier asks Kris for the second time and he shakes his head. “It’s nice to see a guy adore someone like you do with him.” The girl smiles happily and Kris nods.

“What can I say, I guess I got lucky this time.” Kris smiles taking his card back from the girl who hands him his and Junmyeon’s food with a grin. “Thank you.” Kris nods again and makes his way towards the empty seat next to Junmyeon.

**

Suho has always adored kids. He remembers asking for a little sister or brother for Christmas for years, only for his mother to shut down his pleading over and over again. Ever since, he has always found younger people, especially children’s company so comforting.

Yifan slides in the seat next to him, and Suho cannot help but lean in to kiss his lips promptly, pulling back after just a second. He already feels his cheeks heating up, though, because Yifan is looking at him with a surprised smile, eyes darting around his face with such fondness he cannot take.

Damn, Suho adores him.

“Just… eat,” he mumbles and quickly starts sipping on his coke to stop himself from staring at him.

He has done that enough today. During the match, Yifan was standing by the very edge of the basketball court, basically on his toes as he was watching his kids out there, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and Suho found it so hard to concentrate on the match… When he actually managed to tear his gaze away from him from time to time, he found that even without being biased, he could tell Yifan’s team was working especially hard for each and every point.

Looking around a bunch of 12-year-olds munching away on their fries and chatting happily about the match, food and videogames, he spots one small, silent boy on the other end of the table. Suho tries his hardest to remember the name but he cannot recall it. He is not talking to anybody in particular, pushing his chicken nuggets around his tray with a finger.

“What’s his name again?” he whispers and turns to Yifan, only to find him already watching his face. His boyfriend looks like he was sprinkled with ice cold water, and Suho huffs, lips involuntarily spreading into a smile. “What?”

**

Junmyeon is just beautiful. The way he presses his lips together, how his eyes sparkle when he tells a joke to the youngers who all burst out laughing despite how awful the joke is or how he concentrates on everyone without missing out anyone. He listens and he listens intently. Kris cannot be more proud of his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word on its own makes his whole body tingle as he can only associate it with Junmyeon and no one else.

He is surprised himself, how quickly and easily he has fallen in love with Junmyeon. He swore to himself he will keep his distance from every boy possible but he is completely different. He knew it from the start it will be difficult to keep himself far away from Junmyeon. Tao talked so highly of him. They told him everything concerning Junmyeon and Kris liked him just from what he heard about him and when he saw him for the first time his heart skipped a whole beat. Junmyeon is gorgeous and Kris has fallen in love with the way he smiles and his laugh. Not only that but his personality is just right, perfect even and Kris knew he doesn’t want to miss his chance with him. 

“What? I can’t look at you anymore?” Kris jokes, trying to hide his smile as Junmyeon hits his shoulder lightly.

“You make me so flustered… in front of the kids, even…” Junmyeon says peeling his eyes off of Kris but keeping his arms around his biceps. 

“I’m sorry love. I can’t help myself.” Kris chuckles, dropping a fry into his mouth and Junmyeon’s head falls onto his shoulder. “Who were you asking about?” Junmyeon nods towards the boy sitting opposite to him. “Jisung. Why?” Kris whispers into his ear and watches him expectantly. 

**

_ Jisung _ , right.  _ Jisung Park _ , the boy told him shyly when they took turns in introducing themselves this morning, Suho remembers now. He makes extremely sure to keep the name in mind from now on.

“He looks so…” Suho is looking for the right word, heart beating only slightly faster now that he is this close to Yifan. “He looks worried. And tired, which I can understand, after the match and all, but…” he glances up at Yifan, hoping he understands what he means because he cannot explain it. If he believed in seeing auras around people, he’s sure Jisung’s would be moss green with worry… yeah, he’s probably not supposed to tell Yifan about that.

“Ah, yes…” Suho watches as his boyfriend’s eyes wander over the small boy. “His parents are getting a divorce. He acts like he’s okay but his parents have less time for him now and...” he trails off. An older boy with a bright smile and erupting laugh nudges him to ask for some of his fries and Jisung smiles at him tiredly before pushing his tray towards him. “I think he feels really alone,” Yifan goes on, hand coming up to rub at Suho’s hand on his arm absentmindedly. “I’m so worried about him…”

Suho waits for his boyfriend to add something to that, but what is there to say, honestly?

Jisung, as if he sensed he’s being watched, looks up at Suho, eyes huge full of worry. He looks like a scared puppy, one that has been passed on from owner to owner and is constantly on edge now. It makes Suho’s heart clench. Jisung, however, blinks at him twice and does the most unexpected thing that leaves Suho speechless. He smiles softly at him, nothing like the polite smile he gave the other boy before, but a genuine one this time, one that says ‘despite whatever is going on, I’m still here’.

“I-” Suho talks before he thinks about it and realises only then that it’s a dumb idea to speak out loud. Yifan shift a little to look at him, but Suho shakes his head lightly and buries his face in his shoulder. However hard it might be, he has to admit there are some situations even he cannot help people with.

**

Kris knows what’s going on inside Junmyeon’s head because the same thing has been in his own ever since he had to call Jisung’s parents to explain why he is missing out on so many practices or if he comes why is he always so tired. His mom just simply said that no one in the family has the time and energy to bring Jisung to practices and to take him home while his dad actually explained it to Kris that they are getting a divorce. Kris offered him right there that he will go for Jisung after class, take him to practice then take him home. Kris knew that Jisung has to get away from home somehow and practices were a good way to get him out of his head.

He sometimes went to Jisung’s school when he finished, even if there was no practice afterwards. He wanted to help and he wanted to be a friend to Jisung. Kris hopes Jisung likes him. He slowly started to open up to him and now he feels like he can be a good enough big brother to him. 

Kris locks eyes with Jisung who smiles happily, his teeth showing and finally takes a bite from his untouched food. Kris smiles at him and leans over to ruffle his hair a little. Slowly, all of the parents will come and pick up their kids and he knows that Jisung will be left alone with them and in all honesty it breaks his heart. It always does, when the young boy smiles up at him weakly, telling Kris that he will walk home only for Kris to offer him a ride home in an instant. 

“You were really good today, Jisung.” Kris speaks up suddenly and the boy stops eating for a second to look up at his coach. “You scored so many times. I’m really proud of you, you know. You have improved so much.” Kris says and Junmyeon sits back up next to him, his eyes fixed on the older boy with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I- thank you coach. It was all for you.” Jisung smiles, his ears turning red. 

“What do you say, do you want to pick up ice cream with me and Junmyeon before we go home?” Kris asks, his arm sneaking beneath Junmyeon’s back who bites down on his lips at the sudden contact. 

“That- that would be great yes. Only if it’s not too much for you.” Jisung says politely and Kris ruffles his hair again. 

“No it isn’t at all.” Kris reassures him and Jisung goes back to eating and turns his attention back at Chenle who is desperately tugging at his sleeve.

“Okay Jisung Park, but you promised me a sleepover tomorrow don’t you forget!” Chenle literally yells at Jisung, who smiles softly and nods at him. 

“Yeah I know. I will be there.” Jisung smiles and Chenle throws an arm over his shoulders.

“Me and mom will go and pick you up, then we go and buy snacks together, then-” Chenle starts enthusiastically and Jisung nods along to whatever he has to say while Kris’ attention turns back at Junmyeon. He pushes the top of Junmyeon’s nose whose gaze was frozen on him, making him giggle and blush two things that he loves to see on him.

“What now?” Kris giggles rolling his eyes his hand securely holding Junmyeon close to his side.

**

_ I love you. _

It’s all he can come up with. That is all Suho feels in that moment.

_ I love you. _

He wishes he could say it. He wants Yifan to know, he wants to shout it from the rooftops, because it’s true and he is so happy to feel this way, his heart going crazy in his chest as he is biting his tongue.

_ Iloveyou iloveyou iloveyou. _

He cannot, though.

In this world, unlike the awfully cheesy romance novels he reads in his spare time, you can’t just take another book off the shelf if one is over, you can’t have a million versions of the same old story retold.

With the love of your life, you only get one chance for each and every ‘first time’ and he wants to cherish all of them. This right now might be the perfect moment, yes, but he cannot know that for sure.

And also, Yifan might not be ready for that. Suho couldn’t and wouldn’t pressure him into saying something he doesn’t mean, but at the same time, imagining him saying it and Yifan  _ not _ , that’s a scenario that is hurting him even now when it’s only in his head.

It can wait, he decides as he swallows the lump in his throat.

“He’s so lucky to have you,” Suho whispers and looks up to meet his eyes. “And I am too.”

And with that, he kisses him, Yifan accepting it with a smile and Suho tries to calm his racing heart.

After all, they have all the time in the world.

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 5:01pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: dudebro_ **

**sehun:** hey dae so   
**sehun:** just wanted to let you know   
**sehun:** im proud   
**sehun:** that you finally converted to cockism   
**sehun:** this should be a national holiday   
**sehun:** you know what   
**sehun:** i will actually send in a form for that brb

**sehun:** so apparently   
**sehun:** you cant make your transformation a national holiday for ‘legal reasons’   
**sehun:** this is a hate crime

**sehun:** you are not replying

**sehun:** oh are you having sex with seok   
**sehun:** i know he didnt want to share   
**sehun:** he is no fun   
**sehun:** but we are friends you can tell me right

**sehun:** hmmm i guess no   
**sehun:** but anyway   
**sehun:** i bet the sex is pretty good with him   
**sehun:** you know… if i would be into bottoming i would try him on

**sehun:** holy shit does he fuck this good lmao   
**sehun:** you havent been online for h o u r s   
**sehun:** now im actually curious   
**sehun:** does he roll his hips when the thrusts or does he go up and down   
**sehun:** do you ride him or does he do it from the back   
**sehun:** okay but seriously how big is he i need to know for science

**dudebro:** oh mY FUCKING GOD SEHUN

**sehun:** oh so you finished :DD   
**sehun:** how many times did you come

**dudebro:** JESUS FUVKING CHRIST SH U T  U P   
**dudebro:** WTF ???? ? ??

**sehun:** huh what   
**sehun:** just answer to my questions?

**dudebro:** WE HAVENT HAD SEX !!!!!! !!!! !

**sehun:** what   
**sehun:** then    
**sehun:** were you ignoring me   
**sehun:** on purpose???

**dudebro:** fjldsalj   
**dudebro:** i was ignoring everyone okay   
**dudebro:** yall are going crazy over this and man   
**dudebro:** its too fucking much,,,,,

**sehun:** you are the one who supposed to go crazy over him

**dudebro:** but this is all fake   
**dudebro:** theres nothing there   
**dudebro:** we talked about it and hes been fooling around   
**dudebro:** he told me

**sehun:** huh interesting   
**sehun:** when i fool around i have foursomes and not getting a boyfriend

**dudebro:** huh foursomes like you did last night   
**dudebro:** with those girls and that other guy   
**dudebro:** that johnny

**sehun:** ew no   
**sehun:** i dont fuck with straights

**dudebro:** haha wym   
**dudebro:** i meant your friend johnny   
**dudebro:** the tall one w the nice hair and black shirt??

**sehun:** that johnny is straight as a dick

**dudebro:** hes   
**dudebro:** haha nooo   
**dudebro:** but you two are..   
**dudebro:** yknow

**sehun:** we bro flirt   
**sehun:** you wouldnt understand

**dudebro:** you do what

**sehun:** hmm like you and seok   
**sehun:** expect we actually dont mean it because   
**sehun:** well one of us is actually straight

**dudebro:** ,,,, hold tf up   
**dudebro:** but you went w those girls right   
**dudebro:** saw you take one in the bathroom?? ?? ? ??

**sehun:** ah ye   
**sehun:** she sucked my dick   
**sehun:** cause im a thirsty hoe   
**sehun:** but thats it

**dudebro:** oh so you   
**dudebro:** are bi then

**sehun:** no   
**sehun:** i just love being pleased   
**sehun:** thats different   
**sehun:** i was thinking about my model boy the whole time

**dudebro:** ????? so you   
**dudebro:** flirt w the dude and he flirts w you   
**dudebro:** but he is straight and you dont fuck   
**dudebro:** but you dont flirt w the girl, just get a blowjob   
**dudebro:** but since its the thought ???? that counts?? apparently ????? lmao   
**dudebro:** youre still gay   
**dudebro:** … ?? ?? ?

**sehun:** yes   
**sehun:** but your logic is kinda hurting my head so im not sure

**dudebro:** wtf how complicated can this lgbt stuff get,,,

**sehun:** since you cant even write it down right i guess very

**dudebro:** what do you mean not right   
**dudebro:** i checked ok thats how the letters are ??

**sehun:** ye but where is the q   
**sehun:** nd the +

**dudebro:** …….   
**dudebro:** what are those

**sehun:** well like q is queer or questioning yknow   
**sehun:** which is kinda like you i guess ??   
**sehun:** nd the + is a bunch of other stuff

**dudebro:** oh uhm   
**dudebro:** okay,, sorry

**sehun:** its alright   
**sehun:** no one knows everything from the beginning    
**sehun:** i remember i wasnt sure how to identify either   
**sehun:** i just knew that i liked guys but like thats all 

**dudebro:** but like   
**dudebro:** that sounds pretty obvious to me lmao   
**dudebro:** imagine having mixed feelings about everybody bc youre pressured into one thing but not wanting anything to do with that and one day finding something that you absolutely cannot have   
**dudebro:** that would suck wouldnt it :))

**sehun:** oh i get it   
**sehun:** its like wanting cake but your mom telling you to eat your vegetables cause cake will kill you but u still want to eat that damn cake   
**sehun:** well you know you cant force yourself to like vegetables   
**sehun:** get that cake jongdae   
**sehun:** and dont be scared of the consequences   
**sehun:** because its a good fucking cake 

**dudebro:** sehun,,, that was almost poetic there   
**dudebro:** you scare me sometimes ****  
**dudebro:** but yeah.. can cake protect me from my raging mum and the raging vegetables tho   
**dudebro:** i guess not

**sehun:** i think he can :)   
**sehun:** i mean ***it   
**sehun:** its a strong ass cake

**dudebro:** my insides feel so strange now

**sehun:** i told you bro   
**sehun:** its a good fucking cake

**dudebro:** yeah   
**dudebro:** i guess youre right about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah don't you just love sweet chapters like this after (and before? :3c) we fuck everything up? :3  
> please leave your feels in the comment section so they dont weight you down after you leave this tab !!!  
> until next time~~


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: baek wake up  
> jong-gay: my chest feels so weird  
> jong-gay: its probably a heart attack ,,,i might be dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day another update uwu  
> we hope you guys anticipated it because there is a LOT going on  
> enjoy~

**_[monday, 8:03am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**midget boy:** good morning to the best boyfriend on the entire planet!! :333

**daedae~:** oh my god   
**daedae~:** good morning

**midget boy:** have you had breakfast already?

**daedae~:** sitting over my cereal   
**daedae~:** my stomach being the size of a pea huh   
**daedae~:** and you?

**midget boy:** oh are you nervous about something or why?   
**midget boy:** i thought we could grab something together but then ill go alone

**daedae~:** ah thanks but i cant really eat rn anyway   
**daedae~:** yeah im,, p nervous

**midget boy:** oh why?

**daedae~:** bc of today

**midget boy:** uh am i missing something here?

**daedae~:** .. its monday minseok   
**daedae~:** and we gotta go to uni and   
**daedae~:** yknow   
**daedae~:** first day after what happened at the party,,,

**midget boy:** oh it’s really no big deal haha

**daedae~:** huh yeah   
**daedae~:** for you it might not be   
**daedae~:** but uh,, im this close to calling the day off

**midget boy:** listen   
**midget boy:** nothing has changed alright?   
**midget boy:** you dont have to be publicly showing affection 24/7 to make others believe you are dating someone   
**midget boy:** we are just hanging out like before so you really dont have to be nervous

**daedae~:** but i   
**daedae~:** thought we are doing this like that???   
**daedae~:** i mean,, im confused   
**daedae~:** confused AND anxious now

**midget boy:** well if you want to we can   
**midget boy:** but zina got rumours about your dick around so quickly   
**midget boy:** i bet the whole school knows by now   
**midget boy:** nd they will watch nd probably call us names or something

**daedae~:** omfg,,,

**midget boy:** but we will have each other so it will be fine   
**midget boy:** unless…. if you really find hanging out with me so horrible haha

**daedae~:** no i   
**daedae~:** ofc i dont?? why do you keep saying this   
**daedae~:** but also   
**daedae~:** going all out might be the way   
**daedae~:** i mean…. probably not   
**daedae~:** yknow.. kissing   
**daedae~:** im not ready for that….

**midget boy:** aaah you are so cute :DD   
**midget boy:** we dont have to kiss~

**daedae~:** yeah?   
**daedae~:** bc just the other day   
**daedae~:** you mentioned it

**midget boy:** yeah and i also said you dont have to if you dont want to   
**midget boy:** you are being an airhead again daedae :DD

**daedae~:** ahh i guess haha

**daedae~:** hey uhm   
**daedae~:** will you   
**daedae~:** call me that from now on   
**daedae~:** publicly i mean

**midget boy:** no   
**midget boy:** i will call you baby

**daedae~:** oh god,,,,   
**daedae~:** im already flustered and youre not even in the room,,

**midget boy:** hmm so baby   
**midget boy:** how do you like your coffee?

**daedae~:** omg what

**midget boy:** its basic dating stuff so   
**midget boy:** tell me

**daedae~:** uhm i   
**daedae~:** w two sugars and a lot of milk?

**midget boy:** okay :333

**daedae~:** ah should i know yours too   
**daedae~:** or,,, how does this work haha

**midget boy:** ??? how does a relationship work you mean

**daedae~:** uhm

**midget boy:** oh well if you are interested in each other   
**midget boy:** you learn things about one another you know

**daedae~:** ah yeah i get that jfc   
**daedae~:** but how do we do this   
**daedae~:** yknow just   
**daedae~:** turning it off when we are not in public or ????

**midget boy:** heh idk   
**midget boy:** i guess we will figure it out or   
**midget boy:** whatever

**daedae~:** okay   
**daedae~:** alright   
**daedae~:** i trust you

**midget boy:** good :333   
**midget boy:** anyway im on my way to pick you up   
**midget boy:** i got your coffee just how you like it~

\--

**_[monday, 8:39am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gaygod_ **

**jong-gay:** baek wake up   
**jong-gay:** my chest feels so weird   
**jong-gay:** its probably a heart attack ,,,i might be dying

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 10:29am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

**sehun:** hello gays   
**sehun:** i just heard someone talking about our newest couple

**yixing:** you successfully summoned me 

**suho:** by all means, please share

**sehun:** some people don’t seem to believe it

**jongin:** ???????   
**jongin:** i just got out of practice nd !!!   
**jongin:** i cant believe ppl disrespect my otp like this!!!!

**yixing:** what do u mean they dont believe it??   
**yixing:** theyve been together all morning

**sehun:** straights are blind

**zitao:** it really seems like it ugh

**suho:** so what now?   
**suho:** are there still rumours about Jongdae going around or?

**sehun:** the ones zina made up seem to have stopped   
**sehun:** seokdae is the new talk of the town

**jongin:** but!! thats what we wanted right   
**jongin:** isnt it going well then?????

**zitao:** well as long as they are happy then i guess it goes alright

**suho:** Tao honey...   
**suho:** as much as i hate to be that person   
**suho:** i gotta remind you all that it’s just for the show tho..

**zitao:** ugh right…   
**zitao:** the lets pretend we are in love so others will stop from hitting on me

**yixing:** the broadway musical

**jongin:** ohohoh can i make the choreo for it???   
**jongin:** its gonna be super easy   
**jongin:** one step forward two steps back :))

**sehun:** omg jongin :DDD

**zitao:** i will write the plot

**yixing:** i can play the confused bisexual lead

**suho:** jfc you are all so unnerving lkhdslj   
**suho:** i kinda want to add my man in here to help me with you bunch   
**suho:** but i’d rather keep him to myself so yeah sorry

_ zitao has added kris to the chat. _

**zitao:** hmm you said something su

**suho:** whaT

**kris:** ummm what is this

**jongin:** OMG!!!   
**jongin:** suhos bf!!!!!!!   
**jongin:** hey there im jongin nd a big fan!!!! :DD

**sehun:** holy shit   
**sehun:** a real man has entered our chat   
**sehun:** it’s not a little boy’s playground anymore

**suho:** ahh love   
**suho:** you shouldn’t be here..

**kris:** oh are they your friends?   
**kris:** hello i’m kris, junmyeon’s boyfriend

**yixing:** wait,,,

**suho:** oh my

**yixing:** you guys are offICIAL??? ? ??? ???

**zitao:** YOUR BOYWHAT   
**zitao:** SU I CANT BELIEVE   
**zitao:** YOU   
**zitao:** BETRAYED ME   
**zitao:** IN MY OWN HOUSE   
**zitao:** BOTH OF YOU????   
**zitao:** I TRUSTED YOU GUYS

**suho:** i ****  
**suho:** i think i just got a heart attack **  
** **suho:** oh my god Yifan…..

**kris:** huh   
**kris:** oh i   
**kris:** didn’t ask did i?

**jongin:** IM SOBBING IN CLASS THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL

**sehun:** im taking notes of this

**kris:** soooo…. junmyeon?

**suho:** oh my god my   
**suho:** heart is racing…..   
**suho:** yes love

**kris:** will you be my boyfriend?

**suho:** jdjxhxzb yes   
**suho:** yes of course  <33

**zitao:** IM   
**zitao:** SOBBING !!!!

**yixing:** i cant believe i can experience this firsthand   
**yixing:** the wedding of modern-day adam and eve   
**yixing:** just gayer

**kris:** thank you love  <3   
**kris:** i love you

**zitao:** GET OUT IM   
**zitao:** IM SO :’(((((((((((((((((

**kris:** haha cute   
**kris:** i have to go now but see you around yeah?   
**kris:** and junmyeon don’t forget our lunch date later

**suho:** i could never <33   
**suho:** take care love

**kris:** will do  <3

_ kris has logged off. _

**jongin:** i came here 2 send a meme after practice   
**jongin:** like 1 useful member of society   
**jongin:** but then yall made me :cccccc

**sehun:** ((send me))

**jongin:** ((just did it bby ;*))

**zitao:** _ugh get a room jfc_

**yixing:** _jealous much? :D_

**zitao:** _hmm choke :)))_

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 1:20pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: jong-gay_ **

**gaygod:** oh sorry for not replying !!!!   
**gaygod:** i hope you are not dead by now

**jong-gay:** well it doesnt rlly look like you care,,,   
**jong-gay:** but no im okay   
**jong-gay:** minseok picked me up and im in music theory w him now

**gaygod:** WHAT I DO CARE OF COURSE!!   
**gaygod:** i just,,, didnt feel like logging on   
**gaygod:** aaaaah is he a nice first boyfriend uwu

**jong-gay:** he got me coffee and we just had lunch together   
**jong-gay:** hes so talkative lmao   
**jong-gay:** but also v patient

**gaygod:** im glad you are having a good time!!!

**jong-gay:** yeah its   
**jong-gay:** much easier than i thought it would be   
**jong-gay:** but hey whats up w you   
**jong-gay:** you werent home last night??

**gaygod:** huh what do you mean   
**gaygod:** im fine   
**gaygod:** i was out with a friend   
**gaygod:** no big deal   
**gaygod:** what are you my mom haha

**jong-gay:** you wish lol   
**jong-gay:** but you werent with chanyeol were you   
**jong-gay:** bc he was with seok last night

**gaygod:** me and chanyeol are not exactly on talking terms rn

**jong-gay:** ?? since when

**jong-gay:** baek??

**gaygod:** no big deal   
**gaygod:** just a few days

**jong-gay:** you   
**jong-gay:** never told me about it   
**jong-gay:** what happened??

**gaygod:** nothing   
**gaygod:** he just wants a break

**jong-gay:** did he   
**jong-gay:** hurt you?   
**jong-gay:** bc if he did,,

**gaygod:** no

**jong-gay:** im not convinced   
**jong-gay:** i will ask seok

**jong-gay:** w h aT

**gaygod:** huh?

**jong-gay:** WHAT THE FUVK   
**jong-gay:** HE SAID ALL THOSE THINGS   
**jong-gay:** W HY TF DID YOU NEVER TELL ME

**gaygod:** listen its no big deal   
**gaygod:** i got that before   
**gaygod:** also can you not talk with your boyfriend about me

**jong-gay:** well too fucking late now   
**jong-gay:** also im getting out of class and   
**jong-gay:** yeah i goddamn hope youre at home   
**jong-gay:** i want to hear it all from you

**gaygod:** ugh you are such a pain in the ass

**jong-gay:** love you too   
**jong-gay:** see you in 15

_ jong-gay has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 5:36pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prince_pirouette_ **

**oh playboy:** hey lover boy

**prince_pirouette:** hey hunnie :333

**oh playboy:** can you tell me why my man is so perfect

**prince_pirouette:** ahh ur watching that model contest again aren't uuu   
**prince_pirouette:** its not good for ur heart bby

**oh playboy:** no it’s perfect for my heart   
**oh playboy:** i wanna join them 

**prince_pirouette:** well idk u always tell me being that close to luhan would kill u   
**prince_pirouette:** and i dont want u to die :cc

**oh playboy:** but i would never have any prettier death than him   
**oh playboy:** uuugh when is he coming home alreadyyyy

**prince_pirouette:** well u said soon   
**prince_pirouette:** u will meet him finally :3   
**prince_pirouette:** just make sure u dont overwhelm urself oky

**oh playboy:** no promises   
**oh playboy:** ugh im sad now   
**oh playboy:** i miss my boo   
**oh playboy:** im going out to grab a few drinks you wanna tag along?

**prince_pirouette:** sure!! :D   
**prince_pirouette:** but wait what drinks,,,   
**prince_pirouette:** its monday

**oh playboy:** details details not important   
**oh playboy:** i just got paid and i thought i will treat my friends

**prince_pirouette:** ooh   
**prince_pirouette:** is it jongdae again :D   
**prince_pirouette:** bet he wanna get another round after the other night :3cc

**oh playboy:** no i invited you and ksoo

**prince_pirouette:** u   
**prince_pirouette:** hahaha,,,,   
**prince_pirouette:** would u look @ the time,,   
**prince_pirouette:** its hell no oclock

**oh playboy:** why

**prince_pirouette:** i dont   
**prince_pirouette:** feel like meeting him tbh

**oh playboy:** you cant ignore each other forever   
**oh playboy:** we are friends

**prince_pirouette:** he left me at the party sehun   
**prince_pirouette:** i confessed to him just a few nights ago nd   
**prince_pirouette:** tried my hardest to make him comfortable to do it too yknow   
**prince_pirouette:** bc i was so sure   
**prince_pirouette:** but it was a p clear rejection last night   
**prince_pirouette:** nd now i can see i was being oblivious bc he doesnt like me like that   
**prince_pirouette:** he probably just thinks im cheap nd ridiculous   
**prince_pirouette:** so yea i think i will v well ignore anything to do w him   
**prince_pirouette:** it hurts too much rn

**oh playboy:** nini stop it!!!!   
**oh playboy:** you are drawing conclusions without thinking what ksoo might think   
**oh playboy:** again

**prince_pirouette:** ah why what do u think hes thinking

**oh playboy:** im sure you are misunderstanding each other again   
**oh playboy:** you always do that   
**oh playboy:** both of you are just so   
**oh playboy:** insecure

**prince_pirouette:** or maybe its just not meant to be

**oh playboy:** or maybe you are both making it too difficult 

**prince_pirouette:** i cannot talk to him now   
**prince_pirouette:** im sorry hunnie i   
**prince_pirouette:** know u wanna help but   
**prince_pirouette:** i cannot do it

**oh playboy:** ah alright   
**oh playboy:** take your time

**prince_pirouette:** yeah   
**prince_pirouette:** time should fix this   
**prince_pirouette:** i guess

**oh playboy:** i dont agree   
**oh playboy:** but i let you go with it this time

**oh playboy:** then i guess we are stuck inside   
**oh playboy:** wanna watch some crap tv show?

**prince_pirouette:** mmmm steven universe pls :c

\--

**_[monday, 7:04pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: chefsoo_ **

**atlas:** ksoo

**chefsoo:** I told you I don't have any food left, Sehun

**atlas:** damnit   
**atlas:** but actually today im not begging for food

**chefsoo:** oh? that’s a first   
**chefsoo:** what is it then?

**atlas:** nini

**chefsoo:** what?   
**chefsoo:** is he okay?   
**chefsoo:** did something happen to him??

**atlas:** what happened on that party ksoo

**chefsoo:** ...what did he tell you?

**atlas:** just that you left him there alone   
**atlas:** and you promised to go home together   
**atlas:** which i knew cause he told me before that i dont have to wait for him

**chefsoo:** well first of all, he wasn’t alone   
**chefsoo:** he looked very much occupied, actually   
**chefsoo:** I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left like that   
**chefsoo:** but it was the wisest to do so   
**chefsoo:** before   
**chefsoo:** you know

**atlas:** before?

**chefsoo:** before I fucked it up or made it even more awkward   
**chefsoo:** like I always seem to do

**atlas:** you are awkward ksoo   
**atlas:** its fine

**chefsoo:** wow, thanks for the input   
**chefsoo:** and now if you’ll excuse me...

**atlas:** i just   
**atlas:** wish you would talk to each other again   
**atlas:** i hate to see you both like this

**chefsoo:** I mean   
**chefsoo:** I can go on with being friends, sure   
**chefsoo:** I’ve been doing it for months now, it will be fine

**atlas:** will it be?

**chefsoo:** I mean he’s very flirty and out-going and just   
**chefsoo:** you know, himself   
**chefsoo:** which is why my feelings are hard to cope with but ****  
**chefsoo:** I cannot let him go   
**chefsoo:** as a friend I mean   
**chefsoo:** so it’s the only way

**atlas:** talk to him please

**chefsoo:** doesn’t he hate me anymore?

**atlas:** he is hurt   
**atlas:** but he would never hate you   
**atlas:** he loves you a lot 

**chefsoo:** I   
**chefsoo:** I do too   
**chefsoo:** and I’m sorry I hurt him   
**chefsoo:** I didn’t mean to, I hope he knows that

**atlas:** tell him and he will

**chefsoo:** yes   
**chefsoo:** okay   
**chefsoo:** thank you, Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmhmhm so i guess we can say that your theories are comfirmed? uwu  
> what will happen next? come and find out on monday!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prettyboy: fucking hell i dont even know why i care about you im so  
> prettyboy: i just wanted to suggest that we be friends or some shit  
> prettyboy: since we have a lot of mutual friends but  
> prettyboy: you are making it so damn difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies~  
> we've been so happy to read all your comments and we try our best to answer all of them!!  
> please don't hold back after this chapter either :3  
> enjoy~  
> ps: we have something in the end notes for you!! don't forget to check it out :3

**_[tuesday, 2:21pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baekhyunnie_ **

**binnie:** hey Baeky   
**binnie:** what’s up?

**baekhyunnie:** oh uhm hi   
**baekhyunnie:** im alright   
**baekhyunnie:** how about u

**binnie:** i know we haven’t really talked since sunday but   
**binnie:** i dunno i was thinking about you   
**binnie:** ever since, actually

**baekhyunnie:** oh you were?   
**baekhyunnie:** i mean   
**baekhyunnie:** yeah sorry for being all over you

**binnie:** haha it’s fine   
**binnie:** it was pretty sudden, yeah   
**binnie:** but i can’t say i hated it…

**baekhyunnie:** you   
**baekhyunnie:** didnt?

**binnie:** no haha i mean   
**binnie:** i’m just sorry you were drunk during it   
**binnie:** and i dunno if you remember anything at all but   
**binnie:** we were talking about a lot of things…

**baekhyunnie:** of course i remember!   
**baekhyunnie:** uh but,,, what exactly

**binnie:** aww you’re cute   
**binnie:** you told me what you wanna do   
**binnie:** on the backseat of seok’s car   
**binnie:** pretty explicitly...

**baekhyunnie:** omg im   
**baekhyunnie:** im sorry   
**baekhyunnie:** i wasnt thinking

**binnie:** it’s alright, i get it   
**binnie:** but you were also talking about men being assholes to you and   
**binnie:** i’m actually worried now   
**binnie:** is everything okay, Baeky?

**baekhyunnie:** ah yes of course   
**baekhyunnie:** im just a bit embarrassed that   
**baekhyunnie:** you know how i feel about you now

**binnie:** haha yeah?   
**binnie:** i thought it was just alcohol speaking

**baekhyunnie:** well you know what they say   
**baekhyunnie:** a drunk mind speaks a sober heart or something

**binnie:** hmm really?

**binnie:** then what do you say   
**binnie:** can i take you out for dinner sometime this week?

**baekhyunnie:** anytime uwu

\--

**_[tuesday, 2:30pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** hey chanyeol

**daddyeol:** ..hello baekhyun?

**prettyboy:** how was the party?

**daddyeol:** it was   
**daddyeol:** alright i guess   
**daddyeol:** for you?

**prettyboy:** it was great uwu   
**prettyboy:** i mean… except our talk

**daddyeol:** well yeah i actually   
**daddyeol:** didnt think youd text me this soon   
**daddyeol:** or ever again for that matter..

**prettyboy:** oh i didnt want to   
**prettyboy:** but i have to

**daddyeol:** ?? i dont get it

**prettyboy:** listen   
**prettyboy:** i have no idea what is going on anymore   
**prettyboy:** between us i mean   
**prettyboy:** and i just want to clear it

**daddyeol:** baekhyun i have literally been the most massive asshole to you in this situation   
**daddyeol:** the l e a s t  i would expect from you not to give a fuck about me anymore???

**prettyboy:** i dont think this situation is as easy as that

**daddyeol:** well see youre completely right this time   
**daddyeol:** that is why you should just leave and not get involved   
**daddyeol:** so go

**prettyboy:** can you just shut up for a second god

**daddyeol:** why what do you have to say?   
**daddyeol:** you shouldnt have texted me in the first place

**prettyboy:** fucking hell i dont even know why i care about you im so   
**prettyboy:** i just wanted to suggest that we be friends or some shit   
**prettyboy:** since we have a lot of mutual friends but   
**prettyboy:** you are making it so damn difficult

**daddyeol:** why would you want that   
**daddyeol:** i mean you still have your own friends and i have mine   
**daddyeol:** we dont even have to meet..

**prettyboy:** ah i see   
**prettyboy:** i really meant nothing to you huh

**daddyeol:** fuck shut up   
**daddyeol:** you have no idea what youre talking about   
**daddyeol:** but fine   
**daddyeol:** if you really wanna be friends this much.. lets do it :)

**prettyboy:** well someone needs to be the mature one :)

**daddyeol:** alright mr mature one   
**daddyeol:** does this mean that i am invited to your bday party this weekend tho   
**daddyeol:** seok told me

**prettyboy:** yeah sure   
**prettyboy:** just dont cause a scene

**daddyeol:** scene?

**prettyboy:** i mean im not sure you would   
**prettyboy:** just a heads up

**daddyeol:** huh about what

**prettyboy:** im just seeing someone

**daddyeol:** oh   
**daddyeol:** wow

**prettyboy:** yeah

**daddyeol:** huh i mean   
**daddyeol:** its good right   
**daddyeol:** you can like   
**daddyeol:** so we can   
**daddyeol:** yknow

**prettyboy:** why are you rambling uwu

**daddyeol:** shut up im not   
**daddyeol:** okay then see you around i guess

**prettyboy:** yeah sure yeollie uwu

 

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 3:56pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**midget boy:** daedae~   
**midget boy:** what are you up to?

**daedae~:** heyy   
**daedae~:** nothing much, just gaming   
**daedae~:** you?

**midget boy:** im boreeeed   
**midget boy:** lets go out!!!

**daedae~:** oh okay   
**daedae~:** what do you wanna do

**midget boy:** you

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** shit   
**daedae~:** stopp,,,

**midget boy:** haha okay baby   
**midget boy:** hmmm can we get ramen?   
**midget boy:** i know you love ramen

**daedae~:** how   
**daedae~:** do you know that

**midget boy:** its a secret :333

**daedae~:** .. should i be worried   
**daedae~:** bc i am a little bit

**midget boy:** im just being a good boyfriend :33   
**midget boy:** you only should be worried of being treated right

**daedae~:** ah im sorry i didnt want to be an asshole   
**daedae~:** i just,, still havent gotten used to it

**midget boy:** im just teasing you~   
**midget boy:** should we grab icecream after? :33

**daedae~:** hah do you know my favourite flavour of that too?

**midget boy:** no but i can find it out today cant i :33

**daedae~:** yeah   
**daedae~:** lets go thennn

**daedae~:** and thanks

**midget boy:** hmm? for what?

**daedae~:** ..this

**midget boy:** oh i   
**midget boy:** i will take you out a lot more often then!!!

**daedae~:** ah shhh   
**daedae~:** just come and pick me up..

**midget boy:** ill be there in 15 minutes :333   
**midget boy:** be pretty as always~

 

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 4:12pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gege_ **

**didi:** hey kris   
**didi:** the office is being a Pain in da Ass again   
**didi:** they want u to send in ur ID and visa data again   
**didi:** fcking bureaucracy,,,

**gege:** again?   
**gege:** i thought we were already over with this   
**gege:** thanks tao, i will pay them a visit

**didi:** yeah do that   
**didi:** but now off to more important stuff   
**didi:** hows my otp doing

**gege:** haha we are doing great thank you for asking   
**gege:** we have a date tonight

**didi:** ahh you have a date literally every night   
**didi:** su always tells me about them and   
**didi:** im so damn jealous i hope u know that

**gege:** haha sorry   
**gege:** i know i’m your exchange student and all   
**gege:** but i just love junmyeon 

**didi:** :’)))))   
**didi:** ofcofc i was kidding

**didi:** but hey   
**didi:** i hope you guys are   
**didi:** yknow, doing well

**gege:** huh what do you mean?

**didi:** dont get me wrong   
**didi:** this is the sweetest relationship ever   
**didi:** and u both deserve it so much   
**didi:** but i hope u,, yknow   
**didi:** handle it realistically

**gege:** i don’t get you

**didi:** kris   
**didi:** cmon

**gege:** listen i don’t want to have this talk again tao

**didi:** well the first time we had it was before you even met him   
**didi:** i love u kris and i know youre strong and   
**didi:** probably can take whatever life hits you with but   
**didi:** i love him too and he certainly isnt like that   
**didi:** and the way this is going….   
**didi:** its worrying me alright

**gege:** you shouldn’t   
**gege:** we are fine   
**gege:** and we will be fine

**didi:** ...did u tell him that youre leaving in september

**gege:** not yet

**didi:** u should then   
**didi:** the longer u wait the more painful it will be

**gege:** i will   
**gege:** i just need some time

**didi:** why?

**didi:** dont u trust him?

**gege:** i want to   
**gege:** i just don’t want to have this talk until we are both on the same page

**didi:** what do you mean   
**didi:** kris hes head over heels for u

**gege:** well maybe he said that to you

**didi:** ???   
**didi:** he doesnt have to say it to me   
**didi:** its so obvious   
**didi:** are you actually blind or what

**gege:** nevermind   
**gege:** i have to go and take a shower now

**didi:** oh god kris   
**didi:** i know you too well to think its of any use   
**didi:** but im still gonna say this   
**didi:** open your eyes and stop being so damn stubborn

_ gege has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 7:39pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongin-ah^^_ **

**Sunbaenim:** Jongin?

**Jongin-ah^^:** oh   
**Jongin-ah^^:** yeah????

**Sunbaenim:** I think I just   
**Sunbaenim:** wanted to ask you how you’re doing...

**Jongin-ah^^:** im alright,,,,,,,,   
**Jongin-ah^^:** what bout u?

**Sunbaenim:** yeah   
**Sunbaenim:** I’m okay I guess

**Jongin-ah^^:** good

**Sunbaenim:** yeah..

**Sunbaenim:** look, I’m sorry for leaving on Saturday without telling you   
**Sunbaenim:** it was wrong to do so   
**Sunbaenim:** and I’m sorry

**Jongin-ah^^:** yes it was :ccc   
**Jongin-ah^^:** y did you leave :c

**Sunbaenim:** ah it was just something dumb   
**Sunbaenim:** we sometimes get ideas that cause more pain than they should   
**Sunbaenim:** but don’t worry about it, I’m fine

**Jongin-ah^^:** hey hyung   
**Jongin-ah^^:** do you want to talk????

**Sunbaenim:** I wish we could   
**Sunbaenim:** but it would just make it all worse and I   
**Sunbaenim:** I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all

**Jongin-ah^^:** but you are hurting :cc   
**Jongin-ah^^:** i dont care if i get hurt i just   
**Jongin-ah^^:** want to make you feel better,,,,,   
**Jongin-ah^^:** cause you also helped me   
**Jongin-ah^^:** do you remember

**Sunbaenim:** remember what?

**Jongin-ah^^:** the call,,,   
**Jongin-ah^^:** i wanna   
**Jongin-ah^^:** be there for you hyung

**Sunbaenim:** you’re here for me ba   
**Sunbaenim:** *Jongin-ah   
**Sunbaenim:** fuck

**Jongin-ah^^:** but,,,,   
**Jongin-ah^^:** something is wrong   
**Jongin-ah^^:** tell me

**Sunbaenim:** you wouldn’t like it   
**Sunbaenim:** and I didn’t text you now to make you even more upset than I already did

**Jongin-ah^^:** i really really wanted to be with you on that party :cccc   
**Jongin-ah^^:** but its okay hyung !!! i understand

**Sunbaenim:** no I   
**Sunbaenim:** really doubt you do, love   
**Sunbaenim:** but hey, I’m actually glad you didn’t have to put up with me boring you to death   
**Sunbaenim:** you at least got to meet up with...   
**Sunbaenim:** other people, right?

**Jongin-ah^^:** buuuuuut   
**Jongin-ah^^:** other people r not you :cccc   
**Jongin-ah^^:** nd you are never boring !!!

**Sunbaenim:** huh I kinda am though   
**Sunbaenim:** I don’t dance and I get drunk from a couple of shots   
**Sunbaenim:** and just in general, I mean   
**Sunbaenim:** I read medieval literature and major in cooking, of all things   
**Sunbaenim:** it doesn’t get more grandpa than that...

**Jongin-ah^^:** hmmm the way i see it   
**Jongin-ah^^:** you are not like everyone else !!!   
**Jongin-ah^^:** nd i like that a lot about u actually !!!   
**Jongin-ah^^:** nd i love hanging out with you :ccc

**Sunbaenim:** but   
**Sunbaenim:** all we do is watch musicals and eat together   
**Sunbaenim:** I bet you could have so much more fun out there...

**Jongin-ah^^:** incorrect   
**Jongin-ah^^:** i have the most fun with u cc:

**Sunbaenim:** .. yeah?

**Jongin-ah^^:** yes!!!!

**Sunbaenim:** uhm, well   
**Sunbaenim:** I really didn’t plan on this conversation to go like this…   
**Sunbaenim:** but now that it has..   
**Sunbaenim:** I actually have some shrimp pasta in progress   
**Sunbaenim:** and I saw that they put Peter Pan on Netflix just the other day so…

**Jongin-ah^^:** :ooo   
**Jongin-ah^^:** can i go over????

**Sunbaenim:** yes   
**Sunbaenim:** please come over

**Jongin-ah^^:** im running hyung!!!!

**Sunbaenim:** and I’m waiting, Jongin-ah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... :))  
> so!!  
> aren't yall excited about what we have for you here? :3  
> first of all, since we haven't decided which moodboards to post on twitter next, you can vote [here](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5b49d974e4b094aa41303b8e)!! we'll close the poll right before posting the next chapter, so make sure to vote as soon as you can!! :3  
> second of all, we'd love to know what you think about Sehun and his.. khm 'romantic escapades' so!! please tell us what you think [here](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5b4a11bde4b094aa41303bdc)  
> you can vote whenever want for this one, we won't close this poll :3  
> until next time~~


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yixing: how many people do u need??  
> yixing: 100-150?  
> yixing: ik its not much but thats all i can get by tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a new day its a new chapter its a new fuckery!!!!  
> \+ we have a psa!!!  
> since my friend apieformydean is enjoying her holiday the up-coming updates might take a little longer!  
> it's not yet confirmed just a heads up that we might not post anything on monday and we are apologizing in advance  
> now now please enjoy~

**_[wednesday, 3:14pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

**jongdae:** hey guys has anyone seen minseok   
**jongdae:** hes logged off and i cant reach him

**zitao:** he usually has a seminar around this time

**jongdae:** yeah ik but he told me to wait for him at the library bc he will ditch it   
**jongdae:** so we can go out somewhere   
**jongdae:** idk he didnt specify it,, i guess its a surprise

**zitao:** :’))))   
**zitao:** what a boyfriend i want one

**jongin:** kyungsoo nd ive seen him earlier at the cafe   
**jongin:** but idk where he went i was p,, preoccupied uwu

**baekhyun:** uwu wait for him!!!!   
**baekhyun:** im p sure he will come around

**jongdae:** yeah ik i just   
**jongdae:** ah nevermind i can see him coming nowww

_ yixing has changed jongdae’s nickname to whipped. _

**whipped:** what the

**yixing:** bc u are :D

**baekhyun:** !!! it suits u well uwu

**jongin:** omG YES   
**jongin:** LETS GIVE NICKNAMES!!!! :DD

_ jongin has changed kyungsoo’s nickname to d.o hyung <3. _

**whipped:** is it possible to give the same name to another person   
**whipped:** bc i wanna share mine,,

_ baekhyun has changed jongin’s nickname to ksoo’s. _

**suho:** oh god what is happening here

**ksoo’s:** :DDDD

_ zitao has changed yixing’s nickname to bi-bi. _ __  
_ zitao has changed suho’s nickname to kris’s bf. _ _  
_ __ zitao has changed kris’s nickname to su’s bf.

**zitao:** dont worry su i got this

**kris’s bf:** thank you so much :3

**ksoo’s:** hyung says ur all immature nd he didnt ask for this   
**ksoo’s:** (((but ik that he actually loves u all :33))   
**ksoo’s:** (((dont tell him i spilled)))

**bi-bi:** i ship it so hard jfc

**minseok:** ooooh :333   
**minseok:** sorry i was being held in :((((   
**minseok:** but im with daedae now!!!

_ bi-bi has changed minseok’s nickname to bf goals. _ _  
_ _ bi-bi has changed whipped’s nickname to lucky bastard. _

**bf goals:** oh why thank you xing :333

**bi-bi:** dont mention it ;))

**baekhyun:** i m sobbin

_ ksoo’s has changed baekhyun’s nickname to wingman. _

**wingman:** hmm i can fuck with that uwu

_ bf goals has changed chanyeol’s nickname to lone wolf. _

**_sehun_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat. _ __  
**_sehun_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat. _ _  
_ **_sehun_ ** __ has sent a photo to the chat.

**sehun:** oh wait   
**sehun:** IGNORE THAT LMAO

**ksoo’s:** uhmmm   
**ksoo’s:** sehunnie,,,???

**sehun:** im such a flop holy shit   
**sehun:** exposing myself like That

**lone wolf:** wow whos that   
**lone wolf:** and what is he doing in a dark place like this gc

**wingman:** OH!! ITS YOUR MODEL BOY RIGHT??   
**wingman:** damn he is so pretty

**lucky bastard:** huh how come youve never showed us pictures sehun   
**lucky bastard:** i mean these are p well done tbh

**kris’s bf:** ….oh my god

**bi-bi:** sehun,, why tf would u send these

**sehun:** im sorry these were meant to be in the luhoes chat 

**zitao:** the… what chat

_ ksoo’s has removed sehun from the groupchat. _

**ksoo’s:** u will thank me another day hunnie,,

**bf goals:** wow i havent seen that face in a while haha

**lucky bastard:** seok why are you texting i   
**lucky bastard:** i thought you just went to the bathroom??

**kris’s bf:** minseokkie?

**wingman:** im so not liking that tone

**bi-bi:** ah fuck this chat wasnt supposed to turn shit so quickly,,,,,,

**bf goals:** its fine,,,,   
**bf goals:** um ye so,,, thats   
**bf goals:** thats my ex bf,,,,

**lucky bastard:** your..

**wingman:** yoUR WHAT????????   
**wingman:** HE????

**zitao:** what you   
**zitao:** you dated a model???

**lone wolf:** minseok???

**bf goals:** well he wasnt a model when we were dating haha   
**bf goals:** but yeah that’s lu han   
**bf goals:** i havent seen pictures of him in a while but…   
**bf goals:** he didnt change much it seems

_ zitao has added sehun to the groupchat. _

**zitao:** you shouldnt get away with this now

**sehun:** uuuh seok im   
**sehun:** im sorry,,,,

**bf goals:** it’s alright hunnie   
**bf goals:** are you fan?

**sehun:** ,,,yeah we can,,, say that

**bf goals:** i understand haha   
**bf goals:** well   
**bf goals:** i better get used to seeing him ig

**bi-bi:** ??? uhm   
**bi-bi:** why exactly

**bf goals:** he texted me recently,,,,   
**bf goals:** he is coming back to korea

**kris’s bf:** i

**lone wolf:** jfc minseok

**kris’s bf:** why the hell is he coming back???   
**kris’s bf:** hasn’t he done enough harm to everyone already??   
**kris’s bf:** especially you…..

**bf goals:** idk why   
**bf goals:** he never told me

**sehun:** ugh i think i know

**ksoo’s:** what?? u kno now?   
**ksoo’s:** u never ever told m e that before,,,,

**sehun:** well its just a theory anyways   
**sehun:** and it only recently surfaced

**bf goals:** do i,,, wanna know

**bf goals:** uh whatever just tell me

**sehun:** uh oh right so   
**sehun:** it was stated publicly that the contract between luhan and the modelling agency has been terminated   
**sehun:** we werent given a reason why but recently some picture were leaked….   
**sehun:** so ppl started this theory that they ended the contract because luhan is gay   
**sehun:** i mean he had a gf but it was for a public stunt anyway   
**sehun:** nd the pictures that were leaked are like,,, your couple pictures seok   
**sehun:** some fans found it on your old sns   
**sehun:** they blurred your face so no one knows its you   
**sehun:** but it was p obvious he wasnt kissing a girl   
**sehun:** i tried to stop them but,,, i cant reach to china   
**sehun:** so luhan finishes his career because of homophobes    
**sehun:** but he still had a contract with a brand that wanted him to finish working there so   
**sehun:** yeah,,,, thats how it is 

**bf goals:** oh,,, so   
**bf goals:** its my fault then

**sehun:** omg no!!!   
**sehun:** i didnt say that !!! no

**wingman:** omg hunnie….   
**wingman:** seokkie are you alright?

**bf goals:** yeah :DD   
**bf goals:** i mean… im sad what happened to him   
**bf goals:** but im with daedae so   
**bf goals:** everything is alright right?

\--

**_[wednesday, 4:37pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: midget boy_ **

**daedae~:** minseok?   
**daedae~:** youve been in the bathroom for almost half an hour now

**daedae~:** okay im getting worried,,,,   
**daedae~:** i didnt wanna check on you but   
**daedae~:** youre leaving me no choice

**midget boy:** im fine   
**midget boy:** ill be out in a sec

**daedae~:** thats what you said when you rushed in there

**midget boy:** uh yeah,,,   
**midget boy:** sorry   
**midget boy:** ill hurry up

**daedae~:** its about the model boy isnt it

**daedae~:** minseok??   
**daedae~:** look im ****  
**daedae~:** sorry about sehun,,   
**daedae~:** hes an idiot but he meant no harm

**midget boy:** yeah i know   
**midget boy:** i dont blame him for it haha   
**midget boy:** it just   
**midget boy:** i blame myself for remembering ig?

**daedae~:** you,,   
**daedae~:** you shouldnt   
**daedae~:** its been an episode in your life ofc youll remember   
**daedae~:** but you shouldnt let it get to you like this

**daedae~:** especially if   
**daedae~:** hes coming back

**midget boy:** you are right,,,   
**midget boy:** idk im just   
**midget boy:** its been a year and i have never really known what happened with us   
**midget boy:** but i know im over him its just….   
**midget boy:** i feel like im still in the dark about stuff haha

**daedae~:** talk to him then   
**daedae~:** i mean….. like friends yknow

**midget boy:** hah yeah i will ig

**daedae~:** good   
**daedae~:** nd i can go w you when you do   
**daedae~:** i mean for like   
**daedae~:** support ig..

**midget boy:** haha thank you   
**midget boy:** but ill be fine :DDD

**daedae~:** oh yeah   
**daedae~:** youd better be bc   
**daedae~:** you promised me a day in incheon and !!   
**daedae~:** now i want to go to that spa okay   
**daedae~:** so youd better come out here, im waiting for you

**midget boy:** ah yes haha   
**midget boy:** grab some snack till then   
**midget boy:** nd i’ll be right there baby

**daedae~:** good :3   
**daedae~:** i’ll be right on it, midget boy

**midget boy:** aah you are so annoying   
**midget boy:** why do i even like you haha

**daedae~:** bc im amazing??   
**daedae~:** but okay since today is   
**daedae~:** yknow,, a new day lol   
**daedae~:** you can get another nickname   
**daedae~:** bc i’m generous like that

**midget boy:** oh wow im flattered   
**midget boy:** what will it be this time?   
**midget boy:** something else about my height which is exactly the SAME as yours :)))

**daedae~:** nope but i told you   
**daedae~:** i look more well-proportioned   
**daedae~:** you cannot take that away from me

**midget boy:** of course you do   
**midget boy:** you are beautiful :333

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** choked on my sprite,,,

**midget boy:** why 0:)))   
**midget boy:** i just agreed

**daedae~:** yeah you werent supposed to agree,,,   
**daedae~:** and also not supposed to say things like that out of the blue,,,,,

**midget boy:** oh sorry i didnt get the memo i guess :)))   
**midget boy:** so what about that nickname

**daedae~:** oh well   
**daedae~:** i was thinking about something super damn cheesy bc   
**daedae~:** as we could see again thats what you like,,,   
**daedae~:** so probably

_ daedae~ has changed midget boy’s nickname to baebae~. _

**daedae~:** uhm.. minseok?

**daedae~:** is that too much...?

**baebae~:** uh no not it not   
**baebae~:** i mean haha   
**baebae~:** its cute!!!!!!   
**baebae~:** i like it nd ye its   
**baebae~:** yeah thank u  <3

**daedae~:** hah its alrightttt   
**daedae~:** i have some sandwiches and candy now   
**daedae~:** come out here im sitting by the fountain   
**daedae~:** lets go!!

**baebae~:** im coming now daedae~   
**baebae~:** no more waiting :333

\--

**_[wednesday, 7:47pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: yixing_ **

**baekhyun:** hello yixing uwu   
**baekhyun:** i have a mission for u !!

**yixing:** wow hello :D   
**yixing:** what can i do for our bestest wingman

**baekhyun:** jdhdajs i love you !!! uwu   
**baekhyun:** you know my bday is coming uppp and i thought   
**baekhyun:** can you help me getting it together uwu

**yixing:** !!!! yES   
**yixing:** dw my friend the party will be   
**yixing:** well supplied   
**yixing:** if you get what i mean :3

**baekhyun:** hmhmhm well well uwu   
**baekhyun:** but i was also thinking that maybe   
**baekhyun:** you could get the word around yknow 

**yixing:** ohhh wow sure!!   
**yixing:** how many people do u need??   
**yixing:** 100-150?   
**yixing:** ik its not much but thats all i can get by tomorrow

**baekhyun:** omg!!! you are the bestest :DDD   
**baekhyun:** but it will only be on the weekend so!

**yixing:** oooooh   
**yixing:** i can get the whole uni to come by then :D   
**yixing:** where do you hold it tho

**baekhyun:** i was thinking of the dorm so we really dont need so many ppl!!   
**baekhyun:** just enough to make it busy uwu

**yixing:** ive got you :DD   
**yixing:** its gonna be the best party youve ever had dude   
**yixing:** any special recs for the   
**yixing:** food? :3333   
**yixing:** ((we call it food sometimes dont ask pls))

**baekhyun:** have enough of it uwu

**yixing:** the most beautiful sentence of 2018

**yixing:** ah but wait   
**yixing:** channy boy doesnt like the smell of weed tho   
**yixing:** there was this one time i almost got pushed out of a window…..   
**yixing:** but i promised not to talk about that so   
**yixing:** i didnt say anything here :)))

**baekhyun:** well its not chanyeols party is it :)))

**yixing:** oh wow :))   
**yixing:** who pissed in your cornflakes honey

**baekhyun:** oh sorry i didnt want to be so passive aggressive haha

**yixing:** its fine :DD   
**yixing:** but hey   
**yixing:** are you??

**baekhyun:** yeah!!!   
**baekhyun:** im trying my best to be Only his friend so :)))   
**baekhyun:** its good !!!!

**yixing:** ah yeah he doesnt really do fwb does he   
**yixing:** or i mean   
**yixing:** huh well now that were talking about him like this   
**yixing:** i cant remember him ever mentioning anything about his preferences and stuff   
**yixing:** you think hed need counselling like jongdae? :D

**baekhyun:** im p sure chanyeol is gay ;)))   
**baekhyun:** but ye idk its weird   
**baekhyun:** he is like   
**baekhyun:** the first person who i cant read   
**baekhyun:** like i have no idea whats going on in his big dumb head

**yixing:** i agree hes such a dumbo   
**yixing:** but hey it should be fine :D   
**yixing:** you guys can figure it out at the party right??

**baekhyun:** im avoiding his dumb face so   
**baekhyun:** i mean i try cause   
**baekhyun:** if i drink i get weak :)))

**yixing:** is that a bad thing tho ;)))))   
**yixing:** just means youd be even hotter tbh   
**yixing:** you dont have to worry bout it   
**yixing:** he will wanna take you no matter what 

**baekhyun:** ah n o i dont think he wants to do anything with me haha

**yixing:** ?????   
**yixing:** have you ever   
**yixing:** seen the way he looks at you my friend

**baekhyun:** yeah with lust

**yixing:** yeah??   
**yixing:** i thought thats what you wanted lol

**yixing:** or wait are you probably,,,   
**yixing:** ah shit

**baekhyun:** :))))   
**baekhyun:** just my luck right

**yixing:** ahhh nooo   
**yixing:** baekhyunnie :///   
**yixing:** im sorry

**baekhyun:** its good   
**baekhyun:** one day i will fall for the right guy haha

**yixing:** im   
**yixing:** uh i wish i could say i cant relate but   
**yixing:** yeah all i can say tho is to hang in there   
**yixing:** maybe it wasnt meant to be rn   
**yixing:** maybe something much better is waiting for you!!   
**yixing:** youre just turning 22 this week!! the time of your life!!!!   
**yixing:** i can offer you three packs of my best food   
**yixing:** if you want a classy kickstart here :3

**baekhyun:** aaaah :DD   
**baekhyun:** you are my!! fave   
**baekhyun:** thank you so much  <3   
**baekhyun:** nd can i just say that u and yoonhee !!! absolute cutest   
**baekhyun:** the only hetero couple i trust uwu

**yixing:** neither of us are hetero lol but   
**yixing:** thank you my fav gay  <33

**baekhyun:** what????   
**baekhyun:** really???   
**baekhyun:** awwww!!!!! im :’))) 

**yixing:** yeah :DD we are both bi!!!   
**yixing:** its funny cuz shes a chinese major right   
**yixing:** and she was looking for a tutor and   
**yixing:** the cool intelligent guy i am i offered to teach her :D

**baekhyun:** !!! tell !! me ! all !!!! about !! it !!!!!!!

**yixing:** :DDD   
**yixing:** its not that flashy it was like   
**yixing:** we were good yknow   
**yixing:** i found her vvv pretty and funny and quirky and   
**yixing:** yea i liked her   
**yixing:** but ive learned my lesson not to be overly trusting w straight girls,,,,   
**yixing:** so i was wary from the beginning

**baekhyun:** hm yes understandable

**yixing:** but !!! its so funny bc it turns out   
**yixing:** she was the same w me :D   
**yixing:** like we were at this party like we always are lol   
**yixing:** and she was tipsy talking bout this girl she would do and then i agreed shes hot   
**yixing:** but there was johnny seo as well and i told her id do him too   
**yixing:** and she was just nodding along until   
**yixing:** ahh there was this moment when we both went o.o and   
**yixing:** yea :DD   
**yixing:** ah man i love her so damn much

**baekhyun:** i have butterflies reading this !!!! omg   
**baekhyun:** you guys!!! trigger my uwus

**yixing:** thank you!!!   
**yixing:** shes eating pizza right next to me   
**yixing:** and giggling now that i told her all this   
**yixing:** she just said that youre the cutest boy :D

**baekhyun:** ksdjascasmdas omg!!!!   
**baekhyun:** but i dont wanna bother you guys uwu   
**baekhyun:** go and be all cute and lovely and everything you are    
**baekhyun:** oh but first !!!

_ baekhyun has changed yixing’s nickname to party king uwu. _

**party king uwu:** this is   
**party king uwu:** an honor from you omg :DD

_ party king uwu has changed baekhyun’s nickname to cutest boi. _

**cutest boi:** im! having a heart attack okay uwuwuwu   
**cutest boi:** okay but i really let you guys be uwu   
**cutest boi:** thank you once again yixing!   
**cutest boi:** we will talk soon~

**party king uwu:** its only natural :3   
**party king uwu:** see you baekhyunnie!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo :) come at us please with all your wrath and joy  
> also previously this week we asked you to vote for the next moodboard and the winners are  
> *drumroll*  
> chanyeol and baekyhun! you can find them [here](https://twitter.com/Ugiburu/status/1019705749801521154) and [here](https://twitter.com/midnightau/status/1019708911610486784)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teacher: i was thinking of porn !!
> 
> seokkie’s friend: why does that,, not surprise me im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so turns out we can actually update today too so i guess enjoy uwu

**_[thursday, 1:01pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

**wingman:** hello this is everyone’s fave gay uwu   
**wingman:** who is also !!! turning real old real soon but   
**wingman:** that does not stop him from throwing the biggest party of his lifetime yet!!!   
**wingman:** AND   
**wingman:** you all are   
**wingman:** *drumrolls*   
**wingman:** INVITED!! :DDD

**sehun:** aah yes!!! when is it

**wingman:** it will be on saturday!!!   
**wingman:** bring all your friends uwu

**ksoo’s:** YESSSS I GOT SO HYPED WHEN U INVITED ME FOR THE 1ST TIME   
**ksoo’s:** ND IM SO EXCITED AGAIN!!!!!!   
**ksoo’s:** also omg sehunnie u have no nickname :000

_ ksoo’s has changed sehun’s nickname to damnnnn. _

**damnnnn:** ah thats my best friend

**ksoo’s:** ;)) :*

**_bf goals_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**bf goals:** me and daedae will be there :333

**wingman:** KSDSJAKDSMDAKSMC   
**wingman:** YOU REALLY   
**wingman:** CAME FOR MY ASS WITH THAT CUTE ASS COUPLE SELFIE!!!

**d.o hyung <3:** how exactly did Jongdae deserve this relationship again?

**lucky bastard:** idk lol

**bf goals:** aah you guys are so cute!!

**kris’s bf:** we’re actually free this weekend too!! we can join the party :3

**zitao:** i wouldnt miss it

**lone wolf:** yeah.. i will be there too

**wingman:** ah good   
**wingman:** i have a date now but   
**wingman:** ill be waiting for all your replies uwu

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 2:57pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: geese_ **

_ sehun added suho and zitao to the chat. _ __   
_ sehun has changed suho’s nickname to agent 01. _ __   
_ sehun has changed zitao’s nickname to agent 02. _ _   
_ __ sehun has changed their own nickname to The agent.

**The agent:** you are the chosen ones

**agent 02:** ???   
**agent 02:** for what exactly

**agent 01:** oh hello everyone   
**agent 01:** i guess...

**The agent:** i have a mission for the two of you   
**The agent:** separate missions but the timing is critical

**agent 02:** i already regret this

**agent 01:** tao ssh i’m interested now   
**agent 01:** what do we have to do, agent?

**The agent:** so i have two friends

**agent 02:** thats a very generous number

**The agent:** i will just ignore you until i get the end of this alright   
**The agent:** so   
**The agent:** its about ksoo and jongin   
**The agent:** they are in love but they are dumb   
**The agent:** and im tired

**agent 01:** i mean same   
**agent 01:** but- we don’t have to   
**agent 01:** kill them right?

**The agent:** that’s plan c

**agent 02:** i told you su we will regret this

**agent 01:** what is plan b?

**The agent:** locking them up in a room till they fuck

**agent 01:** as long as you provide them with protection, i’m in

**The agent:** but first plan a   
**The agent:** now i know that they are both p insecure about   
**The agent:** themselves but also each other   
**The agent:** dont ask i dont know the reasons   
**The agent:** cause they are like both hot 

**agent 02:** yeye what is the point

**The agent:** so i was thinking   
**The agent:** since suho you have this classy boyfriend style   
**The agent:** and tao you have this sexy seducer style   
**The agent:** you can help them out with a makeover   
**The agent:** so that they will feel closer to each other

**agent 01:** omg..   
**agent 01:** Tao are you okay   
**agent 01:** i mean thank you Sehun-ah :3

**agent 02:** uh thanks ig whatever

**agent 01:** lmao

**The agent:** so will you help then???   
**The agent:** suho you go with jongin and tao you go with ksoo   
**The agent:** baek’s bday is just the perfect timing 

**agent 02:** yeah i will see what i can do

**agent 01:** okay but how do i give Jongin-ah a makeover?   
**agent 01:** i’m pretty sure he’s content with how he looks rn

**The agent:** he will be the easy one actually   
**The agent:** i will just tell him its for ksoo and he will do it   
**The agent:** idk how i will convince ksoo y e t

**agent 02:** well then please do   
**agent 02:** it’s p difficult to give a makeover for someone who doesnt want it   
**agent 02:** also   
**agent 02:** it won’t be cheap   
**agent 02:** i never work for free

**The agent:** its alright   
**The agent:** i can give you my lunch money

**agent 01:** hm but Tao has money of their own~   
**agent 01:** what else can you offer them Sehunnie?   
**agent 01:** :3

**The agent:** oh i have a lot to offer   
**The agent:** but i dont think they are ready for that

**agent 02:** shut up you cocky ass   
**agent 02:** you don’t know me

**The agent:** huh alright then   
**The agent:** as long as you help   
**The agent:** i do what you ask me

**agent 01:** .. do y’all want me to leave

**agent 02:** no su it’s not necessary   
**agent 02:** i’ll let you know what i want   
**agent 02:** at some point   
**agent 02:** until then don’t forget that you owe me oh sehun

**The agent:** hmm sure thing   
**The agent:** ill keep you on my mind

**agent 01:** ……   
**agent 01:** what erotic novel is this

**The agent:** i have a lot of shades dont worry :)))

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 8:59pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: teacher_ **

**seokkie’s friend:** uhm hey yixing   
**seokkie’s friend:** are you,, v busy rn

**seokkie’s friend:** ah okay youre not here haha

**seokkie’s friend:** its fine i was just thinking,, bc you said   
**seokkie’s friend:** that youre here to talk haha

**seokkie’s friend:** wtf am i doing im sorry for spamming you

**seokkie’s friend:** ill stop now fr..

**teacher:** omg jongdae!!!   
**teacher:** im sorry i was w my girl    
**teacher:** but !!! whats up tell me

**seokkie’s friend:** uhhh its   
**seokkie’s friend:** okay so   
**seokkie’s friend:** since baek is out and i literally have   
**seokkie’s friend:** nobody else to trust…...

**teacher:** im here my friend :DD   
**teacher:** tell me what is bothering your little head

**seokkie’s friend:** its   
**seokkie’s friend:** minseok

**teacher:** hmmm ye   
**teacher:** what about him 

**seokkie’s friend:** weve spent the day together and   
**seokkie’s friend:** there were moments when   
**seokkie’s friend:** well   
**seokkie’s friend:** uh it sounds so dumb   
**seokkie’s friend:** it felt like i was supposed to do something   
**seokkie’s friend:** that i really shouldnt do ???   
**seokkie’s friend:** if that makes sense at all??

**teacher:** like uh   
**teacher:** what shouldnt you do   
**teacher:** hit him with a chair or something o.o

**seokkie’s friend:** ah nooo like   
**seokkie’s friend:** just say something or   
**seokkie’s friend:** idk………   
**seokkie’s friend:** probably…..   
**seokkie’s friend:** kisshim

**teacher:** :oooo   
**teacher:** did you???

**seokkie’s friend:** n O ofc not,,,,

**teacher:** hmm do you think you can   
**teacher:** tell me when you felt like it

**seokkie’s friend:** it was actually,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** a couple of times uhm but   
**seokkie’s friend:** there was one when we were getting massages and   
**seokkie’s friend:** he was shirtless and   
**seokkie’s friend:** groaning,, and   
**seokkie’s friend:** idk yixing,,,,

**teacher:** oooooh   
**teacher:** were you turned on

**seokkie’s friend:** i,,,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** ,,,,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** maybe,,

**teacher:** !!!   
**teacher:** thats amazing :DD

**seokkie’s friend:** ???? no its not   
**seokkie’s friend:** hes my fake bf   
**seokkie’s friend:** who is f a k e   
**seokkie’s friend:** thats the point of it all

**seokkie’s friend:** and also,, a boy,,,

**teacher:** okay but   
**teacher:** what bothers you more   
**teacher:** that he is only fake   
**teacher:** or that he is male

**seokkie’s friend:** i   
**seokkie’s friend:** fuck i dunno,,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** im just confused in general ig??

**teacher:** yeah it really screws with your head when you realize you are also attracted to the same gender isnt it :///

**seokkie’s friend:** yeah,,,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** also,,,

**teacher:** …. have you felt like this towards your exes???

**seokkie’s friend:** uhh my exes were usually   
**seokkie’s friend:** p cheap lol   
**seokkie’s friend:** sending and saying stuff that were   
**seokkie’s friend:** too obvious?? if i can say that   
**seokkie’s friend:** so no

**teacher:** hold up   
**teacher:** so you   
**teacher:** were never turned on by a nude??? :oo

**seokkie’s friend:** i,, dont remember honestly

**teacher:** oooooh !!   
**teacher:** do you wanna find out :DDD

**seokkie’s friend:** ?? find out   
**seokkie’s friend:** wait you,, wont send me nudes now right haha

**teacher:** oh no i didnt think about it before :DDD   
**teacher:** i was thinking of porn !!

**seokkie’s friend:** why does that,, not surprise me im sorry

**teacher:** 0:)))   
**teacher:** so you wanna see then   
**teacher:** this way we can find out your preferences :DDD   
**teacher:** aah its so exciting!!!

**seokkie’s friend:** do you rlly   
**seokkie’s friend:** think it can help,,,,

**teacher:** yes!!   
**teacher:** porn is always a good answer :DD

**seokkie’s friend:** okay lets pretend you never said that   
**seokkie’s friend:** jfc ill regret this

**teacher:** you wont !!!   
**teacher:** so here is a str*ight one

_ teacher has sent an attachment. _

**teacher:** to start off with a basic ;)))

**seokkie’s friend:** i cant remember the last time i watched porn tbh   
**seokkie’s friend:** okay i opened it

**teacher:** live react :DD

**seokkie’s friend:** okay this,, doesnt even have a story i see lmao   
**seokkie’s friend:** okay shes blowing him   
**seokkie’s friend:** ehhh

**seokkie’s friend:** hes touching her,, down there   
**seokkie’s friend:** ew the noises   
**seokkie’s friend:** hes fingering her now   
**seokkie’s friend:** that looks so painful jfc is she okay

**seokkie’s friend:** and now…. theyre fucking   
**seokkie’s friend:** the guy is huge omg

**seokkie’s friend:** do i have to watch the whole thing tho   
**seokkie’s friend:** its v,,, meh

**teacher:** hmm interesting   
**teacher:** but yes lets move on then !! :D   
**teacher:** here is a vvvv gay porn for you   
**teacher:** one of the best ones if i may add

_ teacher has sent and attachment. _

**teacher:** tell me your thoughts

**seokkie’s friend:** oh that thumbnail already,,

**seokkie’s friend:** okay so   
**seokkie’s friend:** oh hes his sisters bf   
**seokkie’s friend:** wow hes touching him under the table thats,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** kinda hot tbh,,,,

**seokkie’s friend:** huh hes dragging him to the bedroom   
**seokkie’s friend:** the other guy just tore off his clothes whattt   
**seokkie’s friend:** oh he   
**seokkie’s friend:** doesnt have boxers on okay,,,,

**seokkie’s friend:** theyre making out,,

**seokkie’s friend:** yixing im   
**seokkie’s friend:** not sure i have to watch the whole of this either,,,

**teacher:** are you enjoying it :333

**seokkie’s friend:** uhhh   
**seokkie’s friend:** its not my mind i swear its   
**seokkie’s friend:** my body okay

**teacher:** is your mind on someone else ;)))

**seokkie’s friend:** im   
**seokkie’s friend:** stop asking questions oh god

**teacher:** you asked for my help im just trying to understand the whole situation,,,,

**seokkie’s friend:** ahh im-   
**seokkie’s friend:** my mind is somewhere else okay

**teacher:** where :DD

**seokkie’s friend:** on that   
**seokkie’s friend:** massage table,,,,

**teacher:** you are so precious :’))

**seokkie’s friend:** shutup   
**seokkie’s friend:** this guy has two fingers in the other guys ass   
**seokkie’s friend:** dont say shit like that rn,,

**teacher:** oooh i thought you already stopped watching lol

**seokkie’s friend:** i should   
**seokkie’s friend:** this is getting   
**seokkie’s friend:** vvv heated,,

**teacher:** hmmm i   
**teacher:** dont think you are bi jongdae

**teacher:** i mean!!   
**teacher:** i dont wanna assume things !!!   
**teacher:** just a gut feeling

**seokkie’s friend:** uhhhh   
**seokkie’s friend:** why

**teacher:** because   
**teacher:** you just said you didnt care about the boy-girl porn

**seokkie’s friend:** but maybe it,,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** uh maybe it was just a bad one haha   
**seokkie’s friend:** you cant know for s u re,,,

**teacher:** yeah thats true,,,,   
**teacher:** here try this

_ teacher has sent an attachment. _

**seokkie’s friend:** okay okay im   
**seokkie’s friend:** ill just,,   
**seokkie’s friend:** huh finish this one first,,,,,

**teacher:** take your time :DD   
**teacher:** ill help yoonhee with cooking until then !!

**seokkie’s friend:** uhh yeah   
**seokkie’s friend:** sure…..

**teacher:** but you can text me   
**teacher:** i have my phone with me dw!!

**seokkie’s friend:** no uh   
**seokkie’s friend:** i think ive got my answers..   
**seokkie’s friend:** i have something to do now anyway hah   
**seokkie’s friend:** thanks for helping me out !!

**teacher:** :DD   
**teacher:** anytime !!!   
**teacher:** ahh i love being the second wingman :’))

 

\--

 

“... oh god, what now?”

“Yeollieeee, uuugh I missed hearing your voice so much.”

“... Baek?”

“Mmmm I love hearing my name from youuu.”

“Jesus you’re- why are you so drunk? And why the fuck would you call me??”

“Cause I need you Yeol.”

“Oh god, just- shut up…”

“Make me.”

“No, Baekhyun, I’m serious, you’re so fucking drunk, you have no idea what you’re-”

“Come over.”

“Stop.”

“I- gosh I’m so lonely. I need you.”

“Please, don’t- wait, what’s that noise?”

“A car just went by…”

“What the...? Where are you?”

“Hmmm I dunno... heh I’m so pathetic.” 

“Oh my fucking- tell me at least that idiot Jongdae is with you.”

“I came alone… I just… I miss you.”

“No… no you don’t, you really fucking shouldn’t.”

“But- I’m so sorry.”

“Baekhyun… don’t do this.”

“Yeol I’m so… I’m so sorry…. come back. I’m so… so-sorry.”

“Stop it, fuck, you- you have no right to make me feel like- just  _ stop _ .”

“I’m such an idiot hah.”

“Yes you are! Running away alone like this, fucking hell- i-is that… the sound of water in the background??”

“Ah I guess I get it now… why you left- It all makes sense now.”

“Oh god, where the fuck does Seok keep his keys…?”

“The stars are beautiful tonight Yeol.”

“The sta- what the fuck, where the hell are you??”

“I wish we could watch them together-”

“Baek, I swear to god, if you get yourself hurt… I swear to  _ fucking _ god…”

“Isn’t it funny?”

“What is?”

“That we are friends, yet I have so many thoughts about you that are not so friendly.”

“I- no. Don’t say another word.”

“Why do I feel like this if we are just friends?”

“My phone is picking up your coordinates, just stop talking already.”

“It’s dumb… I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t you dare hang up, Baekhyun.”

“I feel so sleepy…”

“No, fuck, you cannot fall asleep now!”

“I don’t want to fall asleep without you anymore…. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry, you’re making it worse... so much worse…”

“I’m so- heh nevermind.”

“What are you? Keep talking! I mean... you might not fall asleep if you do...”

“I wish… I wouldn’t have said those things to you.”

“W-what things?”

“When I told you to leave… I didn’t want you to leave. I didn’t want you to leave  _ me. _ ”

“I- Yes!! I have the keys and the coordinates are loading, don’t you fucking go anywhere, Baekhyun, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Is it too late?”

“For what?”

“For us.”

“I’m- Baek…”

“I know you don’t want to hear about it… it just… it bothers me.”

“So many things bother me too, but- that’s exactly why we cannot start this, okay? Because I cannot- I’m not what you need.”

“It’s okay if you don’t love me… I can handle it just… come back to me.”

“No, it’s not fucking okay, I won’t do this to you, I’ve already made my decision and it was going perfectly well up until now when you- ahh, nevermind. I’m on my way now.”

“It’s all my fault.”

“It’s not.”

“If I would have just shut up-”

“No, listen to me, none of this is your fault, if it’s anyone’s, it’s  _ mine _ for letting it go on for too long and only going after my dick because that’s how I learned to cope and it has never been a problem before but now here you are and you make me feel so weird and I’m- jesus, I’m rambling on the phone to a drunk guy who is into me, I’m fucking hilarious…”

“I’m so happy now.”

“You’re- what?”

“I’m happy… You are… You make me happy.”

“Pff, yeah right. If for you happy equals getting piss drunk and getting lost somewhere in the outskirt of the city, I sure am doing a great job.”

“I don’t feel so lonely… hearing your voice it almost feels like… it almost feels like you are back…”

“... I was never gone in the first place, Baek.”

“Heh I guess you weren’t…”

“I- I’m sorry for making this so difficult... it shouldn’t have to be like this.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“To me it is. Cause it’s you.”

“... I wish I- ah, what the hell am I doing…”

“Thank you.”

“Please, Baek…”

“I love- uh I love the stars so much.”

“Fuck…”

“...”

“... you really do, don’t you?”

“I… yeah I think.”

“Even if they- the stars, I mean… if they cannot love you back?”

“... Yes. So much.”

“...”

“Yeollie… Yeollie are you okay?”

“I’m… ah I’m sorry, huh.”

“It’s okay. Don’t cry.”

“Telling a crying person not to cry usually doesn’t help, baby.”

“Hmm then let’s talk about something else, yeah?”

“Yeah… I’m almost there anyway.”

“Oh you really are?”

“Of course I am, dumbass, I told you I’m coming.”

“Ahhh thank you so much. I really- hey when you come here… can we stay here a little? It’s pretty.”

“Uh, we… probably shouldn’t… it’s not exactly the best place to be at- 2:41am.”

“Ah it’s that late? I didn’t even notice.”

“Yeah… I’m a few streets away now.”

“I’ll be by the river. I- I’ll wait for you.”

“Meet you there in a second.”

“Thank you Yeollie. I… I’m so glad you are coming... Yeah. Thanks.”

“Of course... Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP with chanyeol seriously he is not even understanding himself smh (((we dont either))) and jongdae can quite relate to that feeling am i right  
> let us know what your thougths are and see you on thursday with a new update!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daedae~: hey are you still up?  
> daedae~: im sorry for like,, rushing off im  
> daedae~: im still not sure what happened and..  
> daedae~: yeah, im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO UPDATE CAUSE YO GIRL WAS WATCHING CHAO YIN ZHAN JI IM SO SORRY HOLY SHIET

**_[friday, 9:29am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**baebae~:** morning baby :333

**_baebae~_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**baebae~:** i just finished my morning run :33

**daedae~:** why do you think   
**daedae~:** that sending me a photo like that first thing in the morning   
**daedae~:** is a good idea…….

**baebae~:** i thought you might miss seeing my face 0:))

**daedae~:** i,, but   
**daedae~:** this picture is 1% face and 99% abs

**baebae~:** i like showing off :333

**baebae~:** i was just about to go and have a shower so   
**baebae~:** if you want i can send you one more pic ;))))

**daedae~:** what from the   
**daedae~:** shower?

**baebae~:** ;))))

**daedae~:** its   
**daedae~:** i mean no pls,,, dont haha

**baebae~:** alright then   
**baebae~:** you will see me soon anyways ;)))   
**baebae~:** so then brb

**daedae~:** yeahhh   
**daedae~:** no wait   
**daedae~:** i actually wanted to ask   
**daedae~:** whats up with baek and yeol   
**daedae~:** are they?? together again???

**baebae~:** ah no they arent   
**baebae~:** why you ask??

**daedae~:** huh interesting   
**daedae~:** bc i met chanyeol in the hallway of our flat at 4am today

**baebae~:** you   
**baebae~:** did what

**daedae~:** i did   
**daedae~:** i thought i was dreaming but   
**daedae~:** first of all why tf would i dream about chanyeol right lol   
**daedae~:** and second of all   
**daedae~:** i asked baek about it when he woke up and   
**daedae~:** he looked p disturbed so   
**daedae~:** i doubt it was a dream

**baebae~:** its weird   
**baebae~:** yeol never stayed over…. at anyones

**daedae~:** especially w all the stuff going on,,,,,

**baebae~:** huh yeah…   
**baebae~:** weird

**daedae~:** okay but i don't wanna keep you   
**daedae~:** go and take a showerrr

**baebae~:** ah yes!!!   
**baebae~:** ill hurry nd come back to you baby :333

_ baebae~ has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 12:17pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: chefsoo_ **

**atlas:** good morning ksoo   
**atlas:** isnt it a lovely day?   
**atlas:** the weather changed pretty nicely   
**atlas:** so does everyone   
**atlas:** isnt that just great

**chefsoo:** ...are you high at noon on a Friday?

**atlas:** no   
**atlas:** im always like this   
**atlas:** just loving how the things change   
**atlas:** especially if its for a greater good

**chefsoo:** oh my god   
**chefsoo:** you’re trying to tell me that you bottomed for somebody

**atlas:** jfc how did you get to this conclusion

**chefsoo:** I’m just trying to understand your amusingly uncomplicated therefore unimaginable mind

**atlas:** ksoo you know i love you right

**chefsoo:** I'll give you the benefit of a doubt there   
**chefsoo:** why?

**atlas:** because as a friend   
**atlas:** a v good friend   
**atlas:** someone who loves and appreciates you the way you are   
**atlas:** i just want to tell you   
**atlas:** that your style is of a 60 year old lesbian librarian who never had fun in her entire life

**chefsoo:** well :))   
**chefsoo:** so you finally get the concept of irony   
**chefsoo:** that afternoon in november wasn’t spent in vain   
**chefsoo:** took you some time but I was rooting for you this whole time

**atlas:** im serious

**chefsoo:** I’m sorry but I don’t understand that statement from you

**atlas:** i just   
**atlas:** who do you think you can seduce with that   
**atlas:** no offense   
**atlas:** but take it from someone who has half the school lusting over

**chefsoo:** ???   
**chefsoo:** did you seriously text me just to polish your own ego like that?

**atlas:** no im just trying to open your eyes

**chefsoo:** …I don’t want to have sex with you if that’s what you’re hinting at

**atlas:** im so tired   
**atlas:** i want to take a nap

**chefsoo:** well :)) go then

**atlas:** ksoo   
**atlas:** do you want to seduce jongin or nah

**chefsoo:** …   
**chefsoo:** what are you talking about?

**atlas:** because   
**atlas:** you can really catch his eye if you would just try and dress more daring   
**atlas:** you are a handsome piece of fine ass you have got this   
**atlas:** but no one knows because you never show off not even a little

**chefsoo:** wow I   
**chefsoo:** thank you? I guess?   
**chefsoo:** but also who said anything about Jongin-ah to you?

**atlas:** are we gonna pretend that i have never caught you eye fucking him

**chefsoo:** …when was that?

**atlas:** every time we dance together   
**atlas:** or when he changes   
**atlas:** or literally anytime you hang out with him and nini breathes

**chefsoo:** jesus christ   
**chefsoo:** this sounds so ridiculous…   
**chefsoo:** did he realise?   
**chefsoo:** I mean does he Think this is the case too haha

**atlas:** no because he is a dumbass too

**chefsoo:** don’t say that about him

**atlas:** all my friends are dumbasses smh   
**atlas:** but yeah anyway so   
**atlas:** you want him dont you

**chefsoo:** my stomach just did a flip   
**chefsoo:** what do you think that means?

**atlas:** a fat yes   
**atlas:** what do you say if i offer my help

**chefsoo:** …how do I know this is not a trap?

**atlas:** because   
**atlas:** well i dont have a reason   
**atlas:** but do you have anything to lose

**chefsoo:** yes   
**chefsoo:** him

**atlas:** ah dont be dramatic   
**atlas:** you cant lose him with this plan   
**atlas:** its perfect   
**atlas:** trust me this once

**chefsoo:** how desperate does one have to be to trust you?

**chefsoo:** what’s the plan?

 

\--

 

“Nonono  _ no! _ Why?!” Jongdae yells at the screen frustratedly, his legs flailing as he pushes back into the couch behind himself. Minseok is giggling next to him, bouncing a little as he watches the scores appear on the screen, his cart rolling away in the distance. “How can you be so good at this?! You said you’ve never played before! What a liar…”

“I guess it’s beginners’ luck,” the boy shrugs a little, almost innocently, but that shit-eating grin is still on his face. Jongdae punches him on the arm, and he bursts out laughing. “Ahh, I wish we’d made a bet!”

“Pff, as if I would ever do that,” the younger one scoffs, tossing the console behind himself on the couch and crossing his arms on his chest with a pout. “I know you’re sneaky,” he adds as an explanation. They’re sitting at the foot of the couch on the floor, legs crossed, knees almost touching.

Jongdae has been noticing things lately; ever since they started ‘dating’, his friends have been much less annoying about the two of them Baekhyun was barely spending time at home, for whatever reason... and Minseok has gone back to his habit of being in Jongdae’s personal space more often than not.

He’s also aware of the fact that he’s not annoyed by it anymore.

**

“You don’t even know half of it, babe.” Minseok smirks, locking his fingers behind his head, glancing at Jongdae from the corner of his eyes. Jongdae returns the smile, and Minseok’s heart skips a beat. He has never seen anything prettier than him. His palms ache, wanting to touch his cheek but he knows he can’t. They are not in public, there is no need playing the part when both of them know that everything they do is for the curious eyes. However, Minseok wishes everything they do would be real... for the both of them.

Maybe he stares at Jongdae a little longer than he should be. Maybe it’s the fact that his eyes keep wandering down on his perfect smile, that he gets caught up in the moment, only to realize that Jongdae haven’t said anything else. He didn’t make a comeback about his cocky comment like he usually does and he didn’t try to laugh it off or switch the topic. In fact, Jongdae was staring at him with something hiding behind his curious eyes, something that could be easily mistaken for love.

Before Minseok knows, Jongdae is inching closer to him, and he doesn’t believe his eyes. It feels so surreal to see him looking so innocent yet so eager for something he hasn’t had a taste of yet. Minseok doesn’t move, he just lets the scene unfold in front of his eyes while his heart quite literally bursts out of his chest. Soon he can feel the shaky mint breath of Jongdae close to his lips, and that’s when it registers for him what is going on.

“Y-you don’t have to.” His voice more shaky then he intended to sound like. “We are not in public… no one is here to see us.” He murmurs beneath his breath, his eyes fixed on Jongdae’s lips.

**

Jongdae’s heart is drumming in his ears so loudly that he can barely hear what Minseok is saying.

Ever since the word ‘babe’ left the older boy’s lips, Jongdae has been feeling so warm inside. It is nothing new; Minseok has been teasing him with nicknames and suggestive half-sentences like that from day one, he is used to those. And it’s not like this one was a particularly dirty one, either. Everything is as per usual.

Except for Jongdae himself.

Because he is feeling genuinely happy. It’s still so confusing to him. Why does  _ this _ , whatever they are at the moment, pretended or not, feel so much better and more genuine than anything he has ever had before?

He’s sure his whole face is flushed because he’s four centimetres away from Minseok’s face, feeling the heat and smelling the cologne coming from the older boy. He forces himself to look up at his eyes, though, because he is ready to do something he has never seriously contemplated before this week and is still not thinking about it directly because he knows once his brain starts working again, the moment will be gone.

That’s why it takes him some moments to remember he hasn’t replied to Minseok yet.

“How lucky it’s not for anybody else to see then, right?” he whispers before closing the gap between them, kissing Kim Minseok full on the lips.

**

Jongdae’s lips crash against Minseok’s. He kisses him back as an instinct, not even realizing what is actually happening to him. He feels his soft lips against his, the familiar calming scent lingering in his nose that gives him peace and makes his heart beat crazy at the same time. He would be lying if he said he never imagined the day when he will finally be able to kiss Jongdae, but in his mind it never went like this. In his mind he was the one initiating it, as he did with holding his hand or giving him back hugs. And now that Jongdae kissed him, it takes him a good second to actually realize it’s happening. He is kissing him, the one he has been dreaming about for so long now and who was just a distant dream to him.

He sighs into the kiss as soon as it dawns on him. His hand soon finds its place on Jongdae’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb as he draws him deeper in the kiss. His tongue slips against Jongdae’s lips carefully, as if he would be able to scare him away if he is too pushy. He waits for his reaction and as soon as Jongdae nods slightly, he takes it as an invitation, now sliding his tongue past his lips. Jongdae moans into the kiss, making Minseok smile and his hand to slip into his hair, fingers tangled with his black locks, pulling at them slightly. Minseok bites down on Jongdae’s lower lip to which he whines as a response. Minseok regains his confidence that he lost when Jongdae was so initiative, something that is so out of his character for Minseok that he didn’t quite know how to react to. But now he has the upper hand again, taking over completely.

The next thing he knows is that Jongdae’s panting in the kisses, trying to stop himself from moaning, from wanting more and he lowkey hopes that Minseok doesn’t notice how much he wants him. But Minseok is not the type to let these details get passed by him. With his free hand he drops the console that was sitting on his lap to the ground before pushing himself off, flinging his leg over Jongdae’s lap, now hovering over him. He doesn’t break the kiss for a second, afraid that if he disconnects his lips for a second longer, the magic will be gone. He supports himself with his arms placed on the couch. Since Jongdae doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself, he decides to take full control. He takes Jongdae’s hands in his and places the right one on his hips and the left one on his neck, allowing him to let his hands and his imagination wander to places they might never been before.

***

Ever since they’ve touched lips, Jongdae’s been having problems with breathing. When Minseok kneeled over him, he basically stopped breathing altogether. And now his hands are on the older boy’s body and Jongdae is trying so,  _ so _ damn hard to stay still beneath him-

_ Beneath him _ .

Before he knows it, he takes a grip on Minseok’s hipbone, fingers sinking into the textile of his t-shirt and his flesh underneath, and the other boy groans. Jongdae feels the vibration go from Minseok’s throat straight into his groin. He would start freaking out if it weren’t for the boy’s clever mouth slowly moving downwards as well. Minseok is kissing his chin now, and Jongdae is gasping for air, parted lips burning and feeling heavy. He lets his head drop back against the pillows of the couch as Minseok goes on, leaving featherly kisses down his throat. Jongdae bites his bottom lip to stop himself from whimpering - not quite effectively.

“Ah, Seok-” he breathes when he feels Minseok licking at his skin experimentally. The other boy chuckles against his throat and Jongdae is pretty sure he’s already half-hard in his jeans. Fuck, why is he so desperate for this?

He only realises now that he’s holding on to Minseok’s shoulders as if his life depended on it. The boy’s hands have wandered down to play with the hem of his shirt in the meantime, caressing him soothingly there. What is  _ not _ so soothing about it is when he occasionally lets his fingers slip underneath the fabric, touching his hips gently but curiously. The older boy is now kissing his collarbone, somehow instantly finding his sweet spot that he hasn't even known about, and Jongdae involuntarily bucks his hip upwards, right against Minseok’s groin. They moan in unison, and Minseok pulls back to look at him with a surprised smile. The next moment, though, it turns into a smirk, and Jongdae feels himself blushing all the way down his chest and to the tip of his ears.

“So you like this, huh,” the other boy asks, voice low and deeper than usual, making Jongdae whimper again.

But before he could tell him to please, please keep kissing him, they hear the turning of a key in the lock, and the front door swings open. Jongdae freezes as Baekhyun’s eyes meet his own.

***

Baekhyun is quite taken aback by the scene that meets his eyes. He never thought that one day he would come home to the scene of his best friend being beneath, well, anyone. His jaw drops as his eyes go from Jongdae to Minseok and back before it turns into the biggest smile that he ever had on. Jongdae looks flustered, as if he just run a marathon. Minseok is only a slightly better sight. He seems a lot more collected, but similarly out of breath. If Baekhyun wouldn’t know better, and if they would be butt naked, he would guess they just finished one round.

“Well,” He starts folding his arms in front of his chest, “this is almost the gayest thing I have witnessed today.” He smiles cockily, leaning on the door frame casually, biting the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smiling. Minseok scoffs and shakes his head.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Minseok asks, cocking an eyebrow at him jokingly. Baekhyun’s mouth falls open in surprise. They are throwing him out of his own house. He understands though, he didn’t actually arrive in the right moment, but he can’t help but be glad that he actually got to witness whatever was going on here before he entered. 

“I mean… this is still my house so… will you continue this in Jongdae’s room? I would appreciate it.” Baekhyun winks at them, locking eyes with Jongdae again, who hasn’t even moved ever since he opened the door. He waits for him to do something, anything. To make another straight comeback, stating that there was something in his eyes and Minseok just tried to get it out or whatever. But he doesn’t say anything.

“Maybe we should.” Minseok offers looking back at Jongdae, and now there is two of them who wait for some kind of reaction from him. Anything, as right now they are not even sure if Jongdae is still alive or not. Then Jongdae does what he thinks is logical. He pushes Minseok off of himself and jumps onto his feet.

“Uh-huh I-” He strammers “I will… go to my, uuh, room, I don’t… feel… uh, I’m going to sleep, bye.” And with that, he runs away, shutting the door closed behind him, and sliding on the floor on the other end.

Minseok and Baekhyun share a knowing look before both of their lips turn into a sneaky smirk. Baekhyun walks over and pulls Minseok up from the ground who fixes his clothes and his hair.

“I hate you so much, I hope you know that.” Minseok pats Baekhyun’s shoulder before picking up his stuff and leaves their dorm room behind.

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 11:02pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baebae~_ **

**daedae~:** hey are you still up?   
**daedae~:** im sorry for like,, rushing off im   
**daedae~:** im still not sure what happened and..   
**daedae~:** yeah, im sorry

**baebae~:** yeah i just got out of the shower haha   
**baebae~:** aah do you want me to refresh your memory about what happened daedae? :3

**daedae~:** … what do you mean

**baebae~:** yknow   
**baebae~:** if you dont exactly remember   
**baebae~:** would you like me to tell you what happened huh

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** ,,yeah   
**daedae~:** tell me

**baebae~:** ah babe   
**baebae~:** do you remember kissing me

**daedae~:** i-i do

**baebae~:** good boy   
**baebae~:** do you remember how i took over   
**baebae~:** how i made you moan

**daedae~:** you.. did

**baebae~:** ah you were trying so hard not to beg   
**baebae~:** i almost lost my mind there do you know that

**daedae~:** oh my god minseok..

**baebae~:** i couldnt stop myself from touching you   
**baebae~:** and i couldnt keep myself far from you   
**baebae~:** how was it   
**baebae~:** being beneath me

**daedae~:** fuck   
**daedae~:** stop omfg

**baebae~:** i asked something   
**baebae~:** answer me babe

**daedae~:** minseokkie,, cmon

**baebae~:** that nickname,,,,   
**baebae~:** do you want me to go back   
**baebae~:** do you want me to be there daedae

**daedae~:** i,, i really shouldnt   
**daedae~:** shouldnt want that

**baebae~:** you shouldnt huh   
**baebae~:** but you cant deny how you felt   
**baebae~:** not to me at least   
**baebae~:** you were hard for me dae

**daedae~:** ah noo stop it   
**daedae~:** i wasnt,,

**baebae~:** ah you werent?   
**baebae~:** i mean   
**baebae~:** i can make you a lot harder than that   
**baebae~:** i have to give it to you

**daedae~:** fuck   
**daedae~:** youre so….

**baebae~:** what am i   
**baebae~:** tell me

**daedae~:** how do you make me feel like this

**baebae~:** feel like what exactly

**daedae~:** flustered and   
**daedae~:** breathless   
**daedae~:** and shaky

**baebae~:** because you want me  
**baebae~:** and you never wanted anyone like this before did you

**daedae~:** no   
**daedae~:** ive   
**daedae~:** never

**baebae~:** thats what i like to hear

**daedae~:** i,, fuck   
**daedae~:** what are we doing,,,,   
**daedae~:** it wasnt supposed to go like this

**baebae~:** ah sure   
**baebae~:** it wasnt supposed to   
**baebae~:** but i dont mind it at all daedae   
**baebae~:** do you

**daedae~:** nono i   
**daedae~:** im just confused and,,   
**daedae~:** yeah,,,, frustrated

**baebae~:** well   
**baebae~:** there is a lot more that i want to do with you   
**baebae~:** more than just kissing

**daedae~:** what   
**daedae~:** do you mean,,

**baebae~:** i guess you have to keep playing to find that out ;)

**daedae~:** wha   
**daedae~:** minseok

**baebae~:** what   
**baebae~:** are you hard again

**daedae~:** fuck im   
**daedae~:** no im not   
**daedae~:** shut up

**baebae~:** oh well   
**baebae~:** what a shame   
**baebae~:** then i guess i will do it on my own :)   
**baebae~:** goodnight daedae

**daedae~:** you little,,

**baebae~:** ;)))   
**baebae~:** dream of me baby

_ baebae~ has logged off. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo ye this happened lmao  
> the next part will be a looong chapter meaning it will have 3 (!!!) parts that we are going to update on monday, thursday and saturday (hopefully lol) so anticipate!!!  
> until then stay hydrated and take care of yourselves! we love youuu~


	25. Chapter 25 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the boy’s lips are slowly spreading into a wide smile and his hyung feels worry filling up his guts instantly. “What?”
> 
> “I have an idea,” Jongin jumps to his feet and takes his hand, pulling him up from his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO FAV GIRL IS BACK FROM HER HOLIDAY IN GREECE W THE FIRST PART OF THE BIG ASS PARTY CHAPTER !!
> 
> just so you know, this contains so many feels that even we died in the process  
> please buckle up for this one c:

**_[saturday, 7:49pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**baebae~:** hello babe :33

**daedae~:** ahh hey   
**daedae~:** hey there   
**daedae~:** minseok

**baebae~:** minseok   
**baebae~:** am i in trouble? :DD

**daedae~:** what ?? no   
**daedae~:** its just yuor name isnt it haha

**baebae~:** ye but no nicknames or anything

**daedae~:** ahh youre so   
**daedae~:** obnoxoius   
**daedae~:** fine then   
**daedae~:** … seok

**baebae~:** thats better   
**baebae~:** but you can do a lot better than that

**daedae~:** uhh what do you mean

**baebae~:** nothing kitten :33

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** ffuck

**baebae~:** whats wrong :33

**daedae~:** you cant just go and   
**daedae~:** randomly call me   
**daedae~:** ,,,, thigns like that

**baebae~:** why cant i   
**baebae~:** does this make you feel uncomfortable kitten?

**daedae~:** oh god stop it   
**daedae~:** im w baek nd were foing shots already

**baebae~:** oooh you shouldnt have said that   
**baebae~:** now im more tempted to turn you on :33

**daedae~:** pffff im   
**daedae~:** you think im that easy,,,   
**daedae~:** im not

**baebae~:** oooh playing hard to get   
**baebae~:** you are lucky i love challenges baby boy

**daedae~:** shut uppp   
**daedae~:** now that would be more challegning for you im sure..

**baebae~:** what? playing hard to get   
**baebae~:** try me

**daedae~:** no i meant shutting up

**baebae~:** i know a few ways you can make me shut up

**daedae~:** jfc youre so,,,   
**daedae~:** but yknow what   
**daedae~:** you know fucking what   
**daedae~:** two can play this game kim minseok

**baebae~:** oh does my little kitten have claws?

**daedae~:** oh he does   
**daedae~:** and he doesnt play nice either

**baebae~:** uuuf   
**baebae~:** cant wait to see that tonight

**daedae~:** huh sure   
**daedae~:** you dont deserve to see anything tbh

**baebae~:** ooh i dont   
**baebae~:** i guess you dont deserve to be beneath me again then

**daedae~:** hah its not like you could evr say no to taht

**baebae~:** and you cant say no to me   
**baebae~:** so we are even

**daedae~:** oh but i could   
**daedae~:** defintiely   
**daedae~:** whenver i wanna

**baebae~:** the question is   
**baebae~:** do you want to

**daedae~:** depedns on what you offer

**_baebae~_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**daedae~:** fuukc   
**daedae~:** i choked on my alcohol

**baebae~:** oh really   
**baebae~:** its nothing compared to what i have to offer tho

**daedae~:** yeah?   
**daedae~:** what do you haev in mind

**baebae~:** oh not much   
**baebae~:** i just thought you might want to continue what we started yesterday

**daedae~:** i suddnely have no memories of yesterday,,

**baebae~:** oooh so you dont remember how i turned you on   
**baebae~:** how i was above you pinning you into the sofa?   
**baebae~:** or how i was kissing down your neck and collarbone huh?

**daedae~:** i,,   
**daedae~:** rings a bell   
**daedae~:** oh well now i remembr   
**daedae~:** you mentioning somethign “more than just kissing”   
**daedae~:** what bout that

**baebae~:** ooh you are curious now kitten

**daedae~:** ..probably

**baebae~:** well you could have found it out tonight   
**baebae~:** but as you said “i dont deserve to see anything” :))

**_daedae~_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **daedae~:** change my mind thenn

**baebae~:** such pretty lips   
**baebae~:** begging for me to kiss them

**daedae~:** you wanna huh   
**daedae~:** what if i dont let you

**baebae~:** someone wants to torture me i see   
**baebae~:** and also themself

**daedae~:** then how about you hurry up and get yuor ass here   
**daedae~:** ..god this booze is a killer

**baebae~:** why should i

**daedae~:** why,, dont you wanna   
**daedae~:** greet baek on his bday :)   
**daedae~:** thats why youre coming here in the fisrt place tongiht isnt it

**baebae~:** yes :))   
**baebae~:** only for baekhyunnie

 

\--

 

Jongin swallows hard as he steps out of the elevator. Suho’s dark gray converse highs feel a bit too tight on his feet, the soft white cotton of the borrowed sweater making his skin tingle. The neck is so high it makes him feel like he's outright choking.

He has no idea why he’s so nervous. It’s just a dumb party... Baek’s birthday for sure, but it’s not like anything depends on it... right? He’s trying to convince himself but the fake glasses are much heavier on his nose than they are supposed to be.

“Hey, are you okay?” Suho steps next to him, and that’s when Jongin realises he’s been standing in front of the closed door of Baekhyun’s flat for a good minute now.

“Ah, yeah... sure,” he gives back with a small smile, and his eyes wander down to where Kris slips a hand in Suho’s palm just now. His stomach does a nervous flip.

“You don’t sound like it,” the blonde guy eyes him suspiciously, and if he didn’t know better, Jongin would most probably be freaked out by him.

“Don’t worry, Jongin-ah,” Suho places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He waits for the younger boy to make eye-contact with him, then smiles. “You look gorgeous. He will be head over heels.”

**

“Are you sure it’s not too much?” Kyungsoo murmurs as he checks his own reflection in the blank screen of his phone for the thirtieth time. He never knew wearing eye makeup is this much of a pain in the ass. From the other side of Baekhyun’s bedroom door, the sounds of the slowly starting party ooze in, with light chatter and moderately loud music. Tao adds a last - fourth? fifth? Kyungsoo wasn’t counting - layer of hairspray to their hair before they turn to him.

“Ah, stop wiping it off!” they shoo his hand away from his face annoyedly. “I didn’t spend twenty minutes with making it perfect just for you to ruin it now!”

“Sorry!” he drops his phone next to himself on the bed and to make sure, he slips his hands underneath his thighs. His... leather-pants-covered thighs.

He still cannot believe it. Him, in full makeup, a loose tee and those pants... he just really,  _ really _ hopes it will work out somehow, hopes he doesn’t look as ridiculous as he feels himself to be because fuck, his whole outfit looks like he basically took it from the wardrobe of-

A faint sound of excited greetings come from outside, and it doesn’t take Kyungsoo more than a second to recognise the single voice that instantly makes his heart rate four times faster than usual. Tao stops fixing their hair as well, catching Kyungsoo’s huge eyes in the oval mirror of the dressing table. Their lips spread into a wide grin.

“Showtime,” they whisper and whip around. Kyungsoo barely has a moment to grab his phone in his shaking hands before Tao drags him to his feet. With a few tugs, they fix his shirt. “Aww, honey, you’re so frightened,” they mutter lovingly as they take a final look at him. With a small nod, they step to the door, only to look back at him before opening it. “Try to calm down. You’re supposed to look like sex, it’s time you act like that, hm?”

And with that, they turn the doorknob.

**

“I’m sooo glad yo guys came!” Baekhyun grins at him widely after pushing through the small crowd in the living room, handing Jongin a giant paper cup of cold punch right away. He himself must have had some already, because his cheeks are pink and glowing. Suho says something next to him and Kris chuckles and Jongin scolds himself because he is already out of it. His eyes are scanning the crowd.

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s hand grips him and pulls him close and Jongin can  _ smell  _ he was right. “Don’ worry, he’s already waitin’ for youuu,” Baekhyun whispers to him teasingly.

Before Jongin could as much as say a word, though, the door of the birthday boy’s room slams open. Tao walks out, in full glam, covered in glitter as per usual. Their way too short black skirt and shiny white leather garters underneath attract the eyes of everyone instantly, and they give the people a bright smile. For a moment, Jongin wishes he could pull off a skirt like that...

However, he doesn’t get a chance to dwell on it for long because while everyone’s attention is on Tao, somebody else quietly enters the room as well.

Jongin feels his heart leap in his chest as he catches sight of Kyungsoo. First, it’s only his face - beautiful, smokey eyes, peach lip tint, blinding highlight -, but then he steps out of the crowd and- oh  _ fuck _ . The younger boy feels all the air leave his lungs in one breath. His hyung is wearing the thinnest band tee he has ever seen, hanging loosely on his pretty frame. He doubts he has ever seen him so exposed before. As Jongin’s eyes travel more to the south, he realises Kyungsoo is wearing a pair of leather pants with rather expensive looking shoes.

He feels himself flush bright red and grips the punch with one hand, and the hem of his sweater with the other tightly. It must be because of that damn thing. He knew it would be too hot to wear tonight.

And Kyungsoo’s searching eyes find him.

**

If this night is good for nothing else, at least Kyungsoo has learned something about himself. He has a thing for Jongin in glasses.

(Well, okay, it might not be the glasses he has a thing for.)

After a quiet, blushy, very awkward greeting from the both of them - “Wow, uhm, black is really nice on you…” “Thanks… you look great, too…” -, the room seems to take pity on them and expand enough so that they don't have to be around each other for some time. Jongin stays close to the table of booze and Kyungsoo just wanders around aimlessly. Parties are just… not his thing.

He might not be good at reading signs from boys, but even  _ he _ cannot miss the fact that whenever he looks his way, he catches Jongin already watching him.

Kyungsoo doesn't get it. Jongin seems to be quite popular with everyone tonight; girls and boys try to chat him up, one prettier than the other, and Kyungsoo tries to distract himself by something, anything at all... And still, he finds the younger boy looking him -  _ him _ \- up and down every time they make eye-contact from across the room.

Oh, how he wishes to know what’s going on in that pretty head of his…

Half an hour and two glasses of punch later, Kyungsoo is sitting on the couch that’s been pushed in the corner in his itchy, one-size-too-big clothes, scrolling down his news feed. What is he supposed to do, really? His friends are either trying to get laid or just preoccupied by something else in general. But it’s fine, he’s used to it. And the music - most probably chosen by Yixing - blasting around him would make it difficult to talk to anybody anyway, really.

He feels the other end of the couch sink a little, and Kyungsoo’s head snaps up instantly.

“Hey!” Jongin beams right next to him. Oh, damn, how did he do this? He was literally on the other end of the room seconds ago... The older boy can tell Jongin is trying his hardest to keep eye-contact and not let his eyes wander anywhere other than his face. Tao must have done a great job on him then, he thinks with a little pride.

“Hello there,” he smiles back, much wider than he would when sober- wait, is he tipsy already? Wow, he really should get out more. “Doing well?”

“Yeeees,” the younger boy tilts his head to the side, and Kyungsoo knows that smile too well. Half-lidded eyes, glowing cheeks. This is the one he gives him before talking drunk nonsense about how much he appreciates Kyungsoo. Jongin is a very affectionate drunk and he doesn’t know if he can put up with that tonight. He remembers last week, his talk with Jongdae.

_ I’m in love with him. So in love, you can’t imagine. _

With the memory of his confession, though, other pictures come up from that night, too.

“Is your dancer friend coming tonight?” Kyungsoo blurts out, and he instantly regrets it. Fuck. Jongin frowns at him, and he wishes he could take it back. Stupid alcohol.

**

“Hmm, I... dunno,” Jongin replies slowly. He has replayed the scene from last week in his head countless times; him pressed up against Taemin, and Kyungsoo… yeah, exactly the expression he has right now. He must think it’s a pokerface but it actually resembles that of a kicked puppy. God, those pouty lips… if only Jongin could just lean in and-

“Huh, well… Actually, I don’t really feel well, and… I still have some, uh, studying to do so...” Kyungsoo mutters, barely audible over the sound of the music. “Maybe I should go,” he adds unsurely, and it hits Jongin right in the chest.

“No! I- I meant,” he stumbles over his words, and puts and involuntary hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh to keep him seated. The older boy looks up at him again, through his mascara-covered lashes, and Jongin swallows hard. How is it not illegal to be this beautiful? “I- I meant that he’s probably busy so he might not make it. Most probably.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo gives back, not really convinced.

“Yeah, it was their anniversary this week. His  _ boyfriend’s _ and his,” Jongin nods, thinking about how much Taemin has been stressing out about what to get Minho for their one year anniversary. He most probably ended up making him dinner or something. Taem is such a sap sometimes.

“He… he has a boyfriend,” Kyungsoo states, as if he is not sure he got it right.

“Yeah, he does,” Jongin smiles at his hyung.

“So you two haven’t… you know.”

“Hm?”

“Have you… had him?”

“Oh. No, he’s… ace, actually.”

“Oh.”

And with that, the wrinkles even out on Kyungsoo’s forehead at last.

They sit in silence for some moments, Jongin stealing small glances at Kyungsoo’s face and clothes and skin… and Kyungsoo staring at his blank phone screen. He looks strangely dissatisfied with what he sees there.

“Hey hyung,” Jongin speaks softly and his thumb brushes over his knee. Right, his hand is still on his thigh. He forces himself not to pull back, though. Tonight he won’t let his anxiety get the better of him.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo doesn’t look up from the phone, and Jongin sighs. He reaches out to turn his hyung’s chin towards himself, meeting his huge eyes. His shaky fingers draw small circles on Kyungsoo’s skin, and Jongin feels the other’s jaw clench.

“Why do you hate how you look tonight?”

**

Kyungsoo bites in his lower lip and he sees Jongin’s eyes instantly following the movement. The younger boy’s hand rubs his thigh a little, making Kyungsoo’s stomach tighten. Jongin lets his gaze wander down on his body, stopping on his chest, then on his lap, then back on his face.

“I…” the older boy breathes in briefly. As much as he is proud of his intellect usually, is brain is completely blank now. Does it really only take Jongin  _ this _ much to make him speechless?

“Don’t you think you look beautiful?” Jongin goes on, and Kyungsoo scoffs.

“I’m not- not that,” he blurts out, unable to look away. The makeup is heavy on his eyelids.

“But you  _ so _ are,” the younger boy huffs and gives him a small, quick smile, and- is he nervous because of something?

“It’s just the clothes,” Kyungsoo presses on, with a twinge of unexpected sadness in his chest.

“No,” Jongin frowns and lifts his hand from his chin to swipe a strand of hair from his hyung’s eyes. “I always tell you you’re beautiful and smart and funny but…” he trails off quietly, letting his hand drop in his own lap. “You never seem to listen to me.”

“I always listen to you, Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo tells him promptly, hating the fact that the younger boy actually seems to believe that. “I’m just… you know, you don’t have to do this. If it was Sehun who told you to-”

“Sehun didn’t tell me anything,” Jongin shakes his head. “I mean…” he goes on, a smirk playing on his lips. “I guess I’ll have to thank him for putting you in leather pants, though, because...” he hums but doesn't finish it.

“Oh my god…” the older boy huffs and chuckles, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He hopes Jongin can't see how he blushes, but of course,  _ of course _ that’s not the case. Because Jongin might be missing a lot of things happening around him, but never with Kyungsoo. And now, the boy’s lips are slowly spreading into a wide smile and his hyung feels worry filling up his guts instantly. “What?”

“I have an idea,” Jongin jumps to his feet and takes his hand, pulling him up from his seat. Before Kyungsoo could ask anything, a slender finger is tapped against his lips and it makes his throat close up right away. “Don’t say a word, hyung. Just come with me.”

**

Where did his courage come from? Jongin has no idea, but he can feel his heart drum away in his throat as he is holding Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling him through the crowd. He thinks the dim lights around them give them enough privacy, but then he makes the mistake of looking around, only to spot Sehun standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smirking at him from behind the rim of his paper cup. Jongin huffs with a smile and lets his hand slip further into Kyungsoo’s, carefully intertwining their fingers. He can feel the older boy hesitate for some moments, but then he tightens his hold on his hand, and Jongin’s grin grows.

They get to the bathroom and enter, the door swinging open way too easily… or is it just his drunkenness? No, he decides, he's almost completely sobered up. His brain knows better than to stay drunk around Kyungsoo.

He closes the door and he's perfectly aware this is the moment when he's supposed to push the other boy up against it and kiss him with all he’s got… but he cannot. As much as he wants to - and as much as Kyungsoo might expect just that to happen - he cannot. That's not why he took him in here. He turns to look at him, doe-eyes and beautiful lips still in a confused expression, and he just talks.

“Take off your clothes.”

The shorter boy blinks twice before opening his mouth to reply, but Jongin cuts him off.

“You hate your outfit and I hate mine, so we should just… switch,” he motions between the two of them, cheeks growing hot under the gaze of his hyung. He pushes the glasses up on his nose swiftly.

“Yeah?” is all Kyungsoo asks, and the younger boy wonders if this bathroom has always been this tiny or if they are just standing too close on purpose.

“Yeah,” Jongin breathes and gives him a small, challenging smile. “Or are you shy in front of me?”

“Hell no,” Kyungsoo replies without second thought, and in a moment he slips out of his fancy shoes. Jongin huffs and does the same, soon the both of them standing in their socks on the tiles of Baekhyun’s bathroom. That's when the younger boy remembers something.

“But my outfit won't fit your makeup,” he tells the shorter boy, and Kyungsoo hums. He looks around, then back at him.

“Do you think Baek has anything in here that we can wash it off with?”

**

After a minute of searching, they find a pack of wet wipes in a cupboard, and Kyungsoo is so relieved. He wants to get rid of the makeup as soon as possible, so he takes a wipe and starts rubbing at his eyes immediately.

“No, oh my god,” Jongin stops him with a quick hand. “You'll get it all in your eye. Lemme- lemme help.”

So Kyungsoo hands it over to him, and Jongin start to gently wipe it all off. He starts on his cheeks, highlighter and foundation quickly filling up the wipe. He concentrates on his work and Kyungsoo cannot get enough of watching his face as he does so. Jongin purses his lips, free hand coming up to hold Kyungsoo’s face.

Taking a new wipe, he boops Kyungsoo’s nose to make him look at his eyes and that's when the older boy realises that he's been staring at his lips.

“Close your eyes,” Jongin whispers, small smile still playing on his lips, and Kyungsoo does as he was told to.

The younger boy rubs his eyes gently but with practiced movements. Kyungsoo feels his dizzy head getting too heavy and before he loses his balance, he takes a quick grip on Jongin’s hips.

“Ah, you're okay, hyung?” the boy asks, never stopping to wipe at his face. Kyungsoo, however, can hear the smile in his voice and it makes him braver. He starts rubbing Jongin’s hips carefully, earning a low little hum from the boy. “Hmm, what’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” he murmurs and it stirs something in Kyungsoo’s abdomen.

“Jongin-ah…” he starts, but the boy drops the wipe, and in the next moment, he runs a finger softly across his bottom lip.

“Open up,” he places his finger on Kyungsoo’s chin and along with his mouth the older boy opens his eyes to see Jongin being close, so close... He could count his eyelashes behind the fake glasses from here.

They're both staring, their gazes only occasionally leaving the other’s eyes, to drop to their lips and then back. It almost feels like the satire of their entire relationship, the older boy thinks absent-mindedly.

“I missed you,” Kyungsoo finds himself saying the words, voice low and sincere.

“But... I've always been here,” Jongin chuckles, frowning a little as he cups his hyung’s face with both hands.

“But never this close,” he has no idea what makes him so brave all of a sudden, but Jongin touching him like that, he cannot keep his thoughts in anymore. He leans forward to push his forehead against Jongin’s and closes his eyes for a moment. His heart is beating like crazy as he breathes in Jongin’s sweet cologne.

“Hyung…” the younger boy’s voice is the smallest he has ever heard it. Oh god, Kyungsoo loves him. To the moon and back.

“Yes baby?”

“Do you wanna kiss me?”

**

It happens slowly. Despite Jongin still half-expecting Kyungsoo to just pull back and tell him he misunderstood something here, he is immensely hopeful. When his hyung reaches out to carefully take off his glasses and place them on the sink, he stops breathing for a moment.

And Kyungsoo leans in to touch his lips against his. It's exactly how he has imagined it a million times before. Those plush lips feel so soft and gentle against his own, and it's only that for a couple of seconds, until it registers for the both of them.

They're kissing.

_ Finally _ , Jongin’s lips spread into an involuntary grin. When he feels Kyungsoo is about to pull back, thinking he messed something up, Jongin slips one hand further on the back of his head, into the short hairs of his undercut to pull him in deeper. Now that he knows what it feels like to have him like this, Jongin won't ever let him go.

Kyungsoo’s thigh brushes against his own, and the shorter boy moans a little into the kiss, Jongin swallowing it instantly. Damn, how can Kyungsoo have no idea how hot he is?

With a racing heart, Jongin licks along his hyung’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Instead of Kyungsoo opening up, though, he pushes his tongue past Jongin’s lips, hands tightening their grip on his hips. A surprised little sound leaves the younger boy’s throat. Kyungsoo’s shyness is fading more and more with every moment and Jongin wants to jump on his waist and hug him and tell him to just get out of there and find a bedroom- but he’s already so overwhelmed. He would probably actually die if- if Kyungsoo…

Jongin pulls away a little, only foreheads touching again, and he traces a finger down the loose neck of the other's shirt. His eyes dart back up to look at Kyungsoo’s and the stare the older boy is giving him makes his stomach flip.

“Jesus, Jongin-ah…” he whispers, tongue heavy, lips slightly ajar.

“Same goes for you,” the younger boy gives back, and lets his hand slowly inch down Kyungsoo’s front. He not so accidentally brushes his pinkie against a nipple under the thin shirt and the shorter boy’s breath hitches.

“W-what are you-”

“Why did it take us so long, hyung?” Jongin asks the obvious question, nuzzling his nose against the other’s. His fingers are now on the buckle of his belt, drawing small patterns on it carefully.

**

“Because this- this doesn’t make sense,” Kyungsoo replies but the next moment he realises it sounds wrong because Jongin freezes. “No, I mean… why would you want to kiss  _ me _ ? I still don’t understand, to be honest.”

Jongin’s eyes leave his and drop on his hands, and Kyungsoo keeps his own on the boy’s white sweater that somehow still cannot hide the beautiful body underneath it. The younger one is thinking about the answer, making Kyungsoo’s heart restless.

“It’s because I love you,” Jongin whispers, barely audible, and looks back up at his eyes. “I have for some time, I just… I never thought it would be requited, you know… you’re so much more than I deserve, and I have so little to give to you... but I’ve had enough of hiding it, because it’s becoming too big to hide anyway so… here I am,” he huffs and gives him a nervous little smile.

And Kyungsoo isn’t in the right mind to reply to any of this, so he just leans forward to connect their lips again, one hand sliding around Jongin’s hips to pull him closer. He lets the other boy’s tongue slip into his mouth this time, finding his own and starting a dance of their own. Jongin hums into the kiss with appreciation, one hand still in Kyungsoo’s hair, the other finding the hem of his shirt and sliding up on the skin of his stomach to stop on his chest. As a reply to that, the older boy breaks away from the kiss, only to return a second later, sucking the other’s bottom lip in and biting it a little. Jongin outright moans and sinks his fingertips into Kyungsoo’s chest. The pleading sound runs straight into the shorter boy’s groin and he needs all his willpower not to yank Jongin against himself completely.

Panting and flustered, he pulls away before it gets to the point where he cannot stop because before that happens, he needs to get things off his chest.

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo mutters, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder, looking down at their socked feet. “I love you and I’m an idiot for pushing you away all this time and if I were a little bit tipsier than I am now, I would think I’m only imagining this whole thing…” he peers up at Jongin’s eyes, the younger boy’s lips trembling but a smile plastered on his face no matter what. “But you are here now. You really are.”

“I am, I’m here,” Jongin’s rubs a thumb against his cheek fondly, “and I’m all yours.”

“I love you, Jongin-ah.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this what you wanted from our sweetest pairing? :3  
> please don't forget to comment !! we wanna know what you think :33  
> also remember that the next chapter is coming on Wednesday so we can fit the party chapters in one week uwu  
> stay hydrated, we love you <3


	26. Chapter 25 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me you want me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves, just a quick warning before you all dive in: things get a little heated so read at own risk

Jongdae tries not to glare at his phone so obviously as he checks the time for the fourth time in five minutes. It’s almost as if he were trying to hide the fact that he is waiting for somebody, even from himself.

He’s had a few shots, sure, but those shouldn’t affect him like this. They’ve never given him this nervous feeling in his stomach. Not this unstoppable tapping of his foot. Not a distracted mind like right now. He pockets his phone just a moment before he senses someone stepping in his personal space and poking his ass with one finger, and his head shoots up, only to see-

“Fuck, Baek, it’s you,” he huffs annoyedly. Of course. Jongdae has been standing by the wall of their living room that faces the front door. He wouldn’t have missed him entering.

“Nice way t’greet yo birthday boy,” Baekhyun slurs and giggles absentmindedly. Fuck, he’s hammered. Again. Even his silver crop top and tight shorts cannot distract from the fact that he looks like he has downed a whole liquor store on his own. He’s swaying off-beat, with his sad-looking, half-empty glass of wine. And on top of all this, he reeks of the smell of weed.

Jongdae bites his tongue to stop himself from saying anything because he knows it’s not his place to do so. Not right now anyway, when they’re both drunk and the source of Baekhyun’s recent alcohol problems must be somewhere near them.

It seems like checking his phone for the time became second nature to Jongdae. Before he realises it, he already has it in his hand, the small device lighting up to display the time. 10:58pm.

“He’s late.”

“Waitin’ for yo boyfriend?” Baekhyun flings an arm around his shoulders unhelpfully, and Jongdae scolds himself for not being able to shut his mouth.

“My  _ fake _ boyfriend you mean,” he nods and plays it cool, even though he can hear how obviously bitter he sounds. … wait, bitter? What the fuck, why would he sound bitter?! He’s just drunk, he tells himself, oh-so-drunk. He’s thinking nonsense because of the alcohol. Nothing more.

“Yo faaaake boyfriend who you’ve been so passionate with yesterday, huh,” Baekhyun grins widely at him. Jongdae wants to push him off of himself for it, that’s his first intention, but then… he hates that he remembers it all too well.

_ No one is here to see us. _

He shudders at the memory of Minseok’s cologne and warm skin and- oh god, why is he thinking about it? Because yeah, texting him dumb stuff like the things he said earlier tonight is okay. He’s sure Minseok didn’t mean half of it anyway. But… thinking about it like _ this _ …

His drunk train of thoughts, however, is interrupted when the front door swings open, earning harsh remarks from two girls making out close to it. Jongdae’s heart jumps into his throat when he finally catches sight of him.

**

Jongdae really thought he has the upper hand didn’t he - Minseok thought to himself as he was getting ready 30 minutes after Chanyeol has already left for the party. He has been asking Minseok when will they leave as he was still wearing his tracksuit lying in his bed. He told him he should go along without him, he will join in later. He wanted to look his absolute best and he will sure make Jongdae wait for it.

He styled his hair wavy, slightly showing off the shaved up sides and put on some light makeup before he turned to his wardrobe to pick out the outfit that will make his boyfriend beg for him. He contemplated for a while between his favourite leather pants and his ripped skinnies but as soon as he caught a glimpse of the pair of fishnets he bought the other day, his mind settled on the latter option. He smirked to himself as he pulled them up and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He pulled on a red crop top, one that he found at a second hand shop and customized for himself cutting the material at the hem of the shirt. The shirt’s length were just above his pants waist line, exposing a little more skin then he usually does.

He smiles cockily at his reflection as he thinks about Jongdae seeing him in this outfit. He pulls out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, planning on texting him but he changes his mind quickly. He should wait for him, he thinks and with that his phone is placed back at its original place. He fixes his hair one last time and sprays some of his favourite cologne on before picking up his leather jacket and his keys, leaving their apartment behind.

The drive takes too long for Minseok’s liking even though their flat is not that far from each other but whenever he leaves for Jongdae’s he can’t help but be expectant and that makes the whole ride feel like hours. He is tapping away to the party mix that the radio plays on the steering wheel his head clouded with images of Jongdae. He hopes to god that what he messaged him, he meant it because he is sure when he will see him he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself anymore.

He sighs. It’s unbelievable how one guy can make him feel. Jongdae makes him go crazy all the time without even trying. It frustrates him but he cannot say he doesn’t love the way his boyfriend makes him feel. ‘Boyfriend.’ A simple word making him smile ever so widely, trying to lock the word ‘fake’ away from it, however, he knows that these two walk together hand in hand. He might change it tonight. He wants to at least.

He arrives to their flat, his heart jumping to his throat and a grin unmatchable on his face. He fixes his hair for the millionth time as he walks up to their door. He takes a deep breath just like swimmers do before they dive, the muffled music playing in his ears. Here he goes. He opens the door and scans the room only to meet eyes with him. He is standing with Baek right at the other end of the room just in perfect sight. He smirks and winks at Jongdae, who seems frozen, his eyes watching his every move as he walks in and instead of going to greet him, he disappears in the kitchen to find something to drink.

He can wait a little longer.

**

Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

Minseok winks at him, fucking  _ winks _ , and just goes off to the kitchen and Jongdae blinks twice before he can move.

“Hey, uhm,” he wiggles himself free from Baekhyun’s arm that feels like it’s weighing him down. His friend has been rambling about something concerning Chanyeol for the past two minutes now, and it’s not like he wants to be an asshole, but he really doesn't care at the moment. “Where is he by the way?”

“Who? Yeollie?” Baekhyun stumbles on his feet, losing his single secure spot which was Jongdae. He almost spills his disgusting drink on the carpet, and Jongdae hisses. “’s in the kitchen. Was talkin’ to Tao some time ago.”

“Huh, maybe check on him?” Jongdae offers, eyes on the crowd again.

“W’ll… we haven’ talked in person in a while… been a few days so d’you  _ think _ maybe I should- y’know jus’to make myself clear that I’m not into ‘im… mkay...” Baek trails off in a drunk, high-pitched sigh, and it doesn’t take him a second to start pushing through the mass of people, towards the kitchen.

The kitchen where-

But Jongdae doesn’t feel like following him. The crowd - about twenty-five or thirty people crammed in their tiny living room - looks pretty dangerous to his drunk mind. Everyone seems to be moving together, like a huge monster of flesh made of elbows and heads of hair, pulsating to the music. The first person Jongdae can make out in there is Sehun, swaying to the beat with his eyes closed, two girls on both his sides. They look some years older and like they have some pretty firm intentions with him there. Jongdae remembers what the younger boy told him about his blowjobs and he looks away promptly.

Next, he spots the back of Jongin’s head, and he’s leaning down a little, as if he were busy kissing somebody, and- wait, is that  _ Kyungsoo  _ there?! Oh god, it is, it really is. Jongdae’s jaw drops as he watches the taller boy grab the other’s ass underneath his long sweater, and he cannot believe his eyes.

He almost makes up his mind to push through the people and get to them to ask what the hell is happening, when he feels a hand grabbing his wrist, holding him in one place.

“Where are you heading to, baby?”

The voice is way too familiar, talking just a few centimetres away from his ear, and it instantly sends shivers down Jongdae’s spine.

He found him.

He spins around, hoping that he’ll be released. Minseok, however, doesn’t let go of his wrist but firmly pins it against the wall right next to his chest. Jongdae can feel his cheeks redden as he realises how they must look from the outside.

Which is fine. They’re supposed to be dating anyway, right? He gulps as he looks up to lock eyes with Minseok at last and tries not to think about all the things he had justified with that single reason in the past week.

He chooses to explore Minseok’s face instead. Fuck, he is really pretty. Jongdae has realised it before of course, but he still doesn’t understand. How can a boy be this pretty? Minseok put on some makeup, something he does from time to time. It makes his eyes pop and his lips look full and sweet- god, what  _ is _ he doing?!

“What? You’re not so talkative now, are you?” Minseok murmurs to him with a smirk, somehow still making every word audible over the music and Jongdae bites the inside of his cheek. This bastard…

“So you came here to talk then?” he retorts, prouding himself on how his voice didn’t even waver while speaking. He won’t let Minseok have his way so easily.

**

Minseok found his bunch in the kitchen. They are so predictable. Tao and Chanyeol were chatting away, sipping on their drinks. Suho was making out in the corner with Kris, occasionally breaking it to smile at each other before diving back in. Yixing was mixing things to a bunch of people Minseok only know from the school corridors but not personally, with his girlfriend, Yoonhee, standing by his side enjoying his company and the music.

As soon as Yixing noticed Minseok’s entering he invited him over, pushing two cups of alcohol in each of his hands telling him to “chug it”. Minseok hesitates looking at Yixing but he takes two cups as well and raises them, signaling that he will take a round with him. They down their drinks, the alcohol burning their throats. Soon Chanyeol pats his shoulder and as he turns around he feels dizzy. It honestly feels like he is already drunk and he hopes to god Yixing didn’t put something in his drink. Chanyeol gives him another cup with beer in it and slides a little further to make place for him by the counter.

“How come you are here Minseok?” Tao asks quite clearly referring to the fact that they thought Minseok would be with Jongdae with the first given second.

“I needed something to drink.” He shrugs looking up at Tao and Chanyeol. In their company he always feels so little even though both of them are younger than him.

“You don’t plan on driving home tonight, right?” Chanyeol cocks a brow at him, poting at the car key sticking out of his so tight skinnies. Minseok shrugs raises his hands, signaling that who knows how the night will go on earning a scoff from Chanyeol.

Tao opens their mouth to say something, but they are interrupted by the shattering of the wine glass and a really loud laughter erupting from a tiny, and very drunk, boy. All three of them turn their attention towards the source only to see Baekhyun ‘delicately’ stepping over the broken glass and swaying towards Chanyeol. 

“Yeol! I’ve been looking for youuuu!” He sings walking closer in. “Mhm no that’z a lie.” He giggles to himself. “But now I’m ‘ere to tell you-” He hiccups pointing a threatening finger at Chanyeol. “That even tho I would suck yuor dick- I won’t cause- I don’t care.” Stumbling over his own words he places his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder, his head falling against the younger’s chest.

“Sure…” He says unsure, peeling Baekhyun’s strong grip off of himself and supporting him while grabbing his elbows. “But hey, uhm… where is your new boyfriend, though?” Chanyeol asks leaning forward trying his best to make Baekhyun look at him, who keeps tilting his head from side to side with his eyes still closed. “He must be looking for you...”

“Who the fcuk are you talking bout?” Baekhyun slurs, his hand finding Chanyeol’s biceps involuntary. He licks his lips and takes a deep breath, checking him out, his grip tightening.

Chanyeol tenses up, his breathing uneven. His eyes are somewhat clouded and he flashes a devilish grin at Baekhyun. “You know… the guy you have been seeing. Don’t you want to look for him, hmm? Should we look together? Maybe you can introduce me to him.”

“If you ‘re so interested…” Baekhyun burps out and through his batted lashes he catches a sight of Minseok. “Oh Seokkie….. yo came. Dae was worired.” He slurs, making Minseok smile proudly and Chanyeol sighs with a heavy heart.

“Yeah sure. Show me him.” Chanyeol places a hand on Baekhyun’s side, squeezing him a little and Baekhyun whipmers. He then grabs Chanyeol by the wrist and sloppily drags him out, the younger boy follows him with heavy footsteps, a smirk on his face and another drink in his hand.

“Will you be mad at me Tao if I go and find Daedae now?” He asks them who chuckles lightly shaking their head.

“Go on. I will be fine.” They said winking at Minseok who thanks them with a nod and slides out of the kitchen ready to continue on with his evil plan.

 

“So you came here to talk then?” Jongdae’s words paint a playful smile on his face and he licks along his lower lip.

“If that is what you really want.” Minseok shrugs, letting go off Jongdae’s wrist only to place it on top of his hip bone. He leans in extremely close, with a motion that could be mistaken for him trying to steal a kiss but instead he places his chin on top of Jongdae’s shoulder. “Is this what you really want kitten?” He whispers into his ear with a low voice sliding his finger beneath Jongdae’s shirt, caressing his cold skin.

**

Jongdae feels his knees buckle at the nickname. This is not fair. So fucking not fair. Minseok knows how to do this, he had time and occasion to practice, the odds are all against Jongdae.

It won’t stop him from giving his best shot, though.

He reaches out to hook a finger in Minseok’s belt loop, tugging him a little closer. Not quite close enough to make their bodies touch, but the boy willingly follows his pulling hand and it makes Jongdae a little more confident.

Experimentally, he places his hand on Minseok’s hip too, mirroring the other. His fingertips sink into the flesh there and it makes his whole hand tingle. Jongdae knows he might be enjoying this a little too much, but hey, can you blame him? This is the first time he actually  _ feels _ something while messing around with someone like this.  _ Someone who just  _ happens  _ to be a boy _ , a little voice in his head fills it in for him and he pushes it to the back of his mind instantly. He doesn’t need to think about this now. Because what he wants to concentrate on is right in front of him, eyeing him as if he were the hottest person he has ever laid eyes on.

“But what do  _ you _ want, Minseok?” he asks quietly, feeling how the boy’s muscles stiffen under his touch.

“I want you to moan my name,” comes the answer instantly, as if it were the only logical thing to say, the only thing he can possibly want from him. Jongdae’s stomach fills with butterflies. Fuck, he’s already growing hard. This is not how he imagined taking revenge on Minseok tonight. He wanted to make  _ him _ a flustered mess, wanted to take control, wanted to-

Jongdae bites his lower lip to stop himself from whimpering as he feels Minseok’s hand on his ass. Trapped and helpless, he lets his head fall back against the wall, the boy’s breath hot on his neck as he talks.

“C’mon, say it,” Minseok practically purrs the words and Jongdae finds it hard to even breathe. “Say my name, Daedae.”

Jongdae, not trusting his own voice, just shakes his head stubbornly, fingers gripping at Minseok’s hipbone tighter, only to get the same reaction from the older boy.

“Tell me you want me.”

Fuck. How can anybody affect him like this? He shuts his eyes and shakes his head again, his only option apart from giving in, biting his lip painfully and shaking his head. He knows it was a bad idea, though, when he feels Minseok scoff against his neck, and he suddenly changes positions.

It happens so quickly that Jongdae can barely process it. Only when Minseok’s one hand is flat against his stomach under his shirt, the other planted on the wall next to his head, and his thigh- oh  _ god _ .

“Look at you,” Minseok murmurs, voice low and raspy, pushing his thigh between Jongdae’s legs. His fishnets are visible through the rips of his jeans, and Jongdae feels his mouth run dry. He tries to look for a grip on the blank wall behind him, but he cannot find any. The only support he has now is Minseok’s leg holding him up. “You’re already growing hard for me and I haven’t even done anything.”

“God _ damnit _ , Seok,” he closes his eyes, grinding his hips down on the other’s thigh. He might actually go mad here if he doesn’t do that.

“Yes, kitten?”

If it weren’t for the people around them, Jongdae would actually scream in frustration. Fuck, he has to get out of here. He’s flushed and gasping for air, he needs to get away before Minseok-

_ Minseok _ .

“You- ah,” Jongdae pushes at the other’s chest and he instantly lets him go. Despite his legs almost giving out, Jongdae manages to stand on his own and he locks eyes with Minseok. Seeing lust and curiosity there, he unceremoniously grabs his wrist and spins on his heels, dragging him into the crowd. Enough is enough. “You’re coming with me.”

**

Minseok can’t believe his eyes. Jongdae is dragging him through the crowd by his wrist, something he never even imagined to happen. He can’t help but smirk as his eyes wander from the back of his head down to his perfect ass and back up again. He knew he can’t keep himself away for so long. He knew it all too well how to make Jongdae shiver and whimper.

He has been noticing how he flinches when Minseok whispers into his ear or how his body tenses when his fingertips not so accidentally brush against his hips when he hugs him. Jongdae is weak for his eager touches despite how much he tries to deny it, he can’t hide the truth.

Jongdae messes with the doorknob of his room, trying so desperately to open it quickly before his freshly gained confidence evaporates. He flings the door open, almost falling off its hinges. He steps aside and pushes Minseok inside closing the door behind them. Minseok hears the lock click and he licks his lips facing the wall opposite to the door.

He waits a few seconds, waiting for Jongdae to says something or to walk over to him but he doesn’t come. He chuckles lightly as he extremely slowly turns around to face his lover again. In the dim light he sees how messed up Jongdae looks. His chest falling up and down at a crazy pace, leaning against the door and looking at Minseok like a deer lost in the headlights. His lips are pouting, inviting Minseok to come and have a taste but he refrains himself from doing so folding his arms in front of his chest.

“So… what do you want babe?” Minseok asks cocking an eyebrow at him, the distance between them being just an arm length yet so unbearable to be separated by. Jongdae looks down on the ground, then his eyes wander to every inch of his room as if it wasn’t his just so he can avoid Minseok’s lustful gaze.

“D-do it again.” He manages to form the words, lips running dry and Minseok can feel himself growing hard.

“Do what?” He pushes further, taking step by step closer to him closing the gap between their bodies almost entirely when Jongdae speaks up again.

“Touch me.” He whispers ever so softly, his voice more confident than he thought he would sound like. Minseok’s heart skips a beat. Jongdae is driving him crazy and he doesn’t even realize it. He reaches out to lift Jongdae’s chin up so that he can finally look into his eyes.

“What? I couldn’t hear it.” He says again biting his lower lip and scanning Jongdae’s face.

“ _ Fuck... _ just… touch me… please.” Jongdae begs and he hates it but he can’t help it. He cannot stand not having Minseok’s hands on him. Minseok needs nothing else. He steps closer, connecting his lips with Jongdae again, the memories of how sweet he tasted yesterday come crashing back.

The hand that he placed on his chin finds its way up into Jongdae’s hair, fisting it and pulling onto it slightly, while the other slides to Jongdae’s hips pushing away the loose fabric of his shirt and caressing his smooth skin beneath it. The kiss turns into more passionate as he lets his tongue slip past Jongdae’s parted lips and as he pushes his thigh back between Jongdae’s, applying slightly more and more pressure on his groin and his quickly growing erection.

**

Jongdae would have never thought Minseok was this strong. His whole body flush against the younger boy, Seok keeps him standing now, long after his knees gave up. Jongdae feels so dizzy, as if the whole room were spinning with the two of them because Minseok is kissing him, almost eating him up alive, he’s pushing him up against a fucking door, something he thought was only possible in bad pornos, his hands and tongue everywhere, with a-

Fuck, Minseok is hard against Jongdae’s thigh. He tries his best to stop his hands from trembling as he’s holding on to the hem of the older boy’s crop top, feeling all the blood in his body rush in his groin. He groans as Minseok shifts his thigh between his legs. As if he knew what was on Jongdae’s drunk mind.

They will have sex tonight.

Jongdae’s stomach has been tiny as a pea for some time now, but as soon as the scattered thought-shards form a sentence in his head, his insides instantly catch on fire. With literally no space between the two of them, he’s breathing the same air as Minseok, inhaling and exhaling out of rhythm, and he is thinking about sex.

He moans into the kiss. Having sex with Kim Minseok… a thought that just a few weeks earlier would have never occurred to him, something he would’ve found absolutely ridiculous, repelling, even… who knew all he needed to do to make the impossible possible was to stop thinking altogether.

Because now his body - and fluttering heart - is saying yes yes  _ yes _ like never before.

**

Finally. Minseok waited so long for this. He imagined it a millionth times how would it be if he could get his hands on Jongdae. He thought of having his one hand in his hair and his other slowly sliding down from his hips to grab his ass and drag him closer, their bodies melting into one. He thought of biting Jongdae’s lips till they are swollen, but he is finally able to do it and his head is spinning with every moan that leaves Jongdae.

He wants him so bad. His lust is unbearable and with every push he gets more heated. He wants to tear Jongdae apart. He slowly slides down his hand from Jongdae’s ass to grip his thigh earning yet another muffled moan from his lover that pushes him to the edge. Minseok holds him firmly as he feels Jongdae slipping away. He smirks into the kiss thinking he doesn’t even know what waits for him when they finally get to bed-

_ Oh shit _ . Minseok senses come back to him as he realizes, this is Jongdae’s first time. Not only that but this is his first  _ everything. _ He knows that Jongdae is drunk, he can taste the mix of vodka and rum in his mouth as he kisses him. The younger boy hardly has himself together, his hands gripping the hem of Minseok’s shirt for support as he is shaking beneath him. Minseok sighs and he places his hand back on the small of Jongdae’s back and the other one on his cheek caressing it softly.

He places his leg back Jongdae falling into his embrace as he takes his only support away from him. Minseok giggles softly as he kisses his lover on the lips again a lot slower and gentle this time. It’s too soon for Jongdae and simply, it’s not the right time.

**

Minseok’s leg disappears just as quickly as it came and Jongdae stumbles on his feet.

What the h-

The other boy’s lips become gentle all of a sudden. His hands retreat and the atmosphere around them shifts into something new. What does  _ not _ change, though, is the bonfire in Jongdae’s chest and stomach and groin, and he whimpers frustratedly.

“Why did you- stop?” he asks between two kisses, not pulling back, not letting go. Fuck, what happened? Does Minseok not want him anymore? Is he really that bad of a kisser? Did he do something to signal he doesn’t want this? “Please...” he whispers, voice broken and hoarse and he pushes against Minseok’s lips. He wants more. Needs more.

“We can’t have your first time to be like this, can we, kitten?” Minseok places both hands on his chest to pull back and look at him. Jongdae’s vision is blurry but he can see Minseok smiling fondly at him. It doesn’t do his erection any good.

“I- uhh,” he lets his head drop against the door and groans frustratedly. “If it’s because I was teasing you-”

“No, it’s not that,” Minseok chuckles lightly at him and it makes Jongdae immensely frustrated. “I want you,” he adds, and slips a hand back in Jongdae’s hair to play with it. The younger boy bites in his lower lip. How does his every move, no matter how small, make him more and more turned on?

“Then fucking act like it,” he mutters and with a new-found confidence, he slides a palm on Minseok’s hard on. Jongdae can see his shocked expression for a second before he captures his lips in another kiss, swallowing the older boy’s deep moan.

**

The minute he felt Jongdae’s hands finally on him he couldn’t keep himself together. Jongdae’s dominance turned his insides mushy and he shakily pulled him closer by his belt. This time he can’t stop the moans escape his lips that fuel his lover’s confidence even more, pushing his nails in Minseok’s back as he keeps him close, one hand still down on his pants.

“ _ Fuck _ …” Minseok gasps breaking the kiss. “How do you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you are like this?” He purrs into Jongdae’s ears sending shivers down his spine, his voice hoarse and deep.

“Then just don’t.” Jongdae replies sliding his fingers in Minseok’s damp hair and pulling him back into a kiss. Minseok groans in the kiss as he places both of his hands right beneath Jongdae’s ass and squeezes them firmly.

Minseok wants him so bad but he knows he shouldn’t have sex with him tonight. He, being tipsy as well, knows it’s not a good idea. Yet his actions tell something completely different as his mouth slowly moves downwards, kissing Jongdae’s chin and every inch of his neck licking his soft skin every once in a while.

“I…” He tries to catch his breath but Jongdae lifts his leg and puts it around his thigh pulling him closer and another moan escapes his lip. “I… shouldn’t.” He finally says trying to stop himself as well but the younger boy does not help with pulling his hair and grabbing his hard on.

“But I want you.” Jongdae groans in Minseok’s ear, making him shiver. “And I’m not made of sugar, Minseok.” Jongdae’s voice is so deep it resonates in the back of Minseok’s mind. His breathing gets heavier, his head spinning and he is in constant battle with his lust and his sober mind.

“Can I…” He starts, his face still buried in the younger boy’s neck. Minseok collects himself and pushes himself up locking eyes with Jongdae. He hesitates, contemplating about whether to finish his sentence or not, but as soon as he catches a glimpse of Jongdae biting down his lower lip the words escape his mouth. “Can I blow you?”

**

The question catches Jongdae off-guard, and it feels like a kick in his chest.

“Yeah,” he breathes out instantly, not even a word, and he feels his cheeks burn. He hopes to god Minseok cannot see it in the darkness. Jongdae swallows hard, trying to swallow his racing heart back in its place, but it stays put stubbornly.

“You sure?” Minseok’s eyes scan his face, as if he could find a single sign of doubt. Jongdae cannot believe him. One week of teasing and sweet-talking and butt-grabbing, only for him to back out in the very last moment. Jongdae bites the inside of his cheek and grabs Minseok’s cock a little tighter.

“I am.”

And with that, he pulls the other boy back to kiss him. It scares him a little how easily he feels himself getting used to it; the battling of tongues and the heat radiating from Minseok when he touches his neck. He would love to take his time appreciating every moment, but there’s a pretty urging problem that he wants to solve as soon as possible.

Since Minseok still doesn’t seem to believe him, Jongdae nudges him backwards, never breaking the kiss. The older boy takes the hint and fists his hands in his shirt for support as he steps back unsurely. Jongdae is leading now. It’s a strange feeling but it gives him a new kind of fire surging through his veins. He guides Minseok whose foot soon knocks against the bed, and Jongdae yelps into the kiss when he suddenly spins them around. The younger boy ends up falling backwards into the sheets, chest heaving and lips numb. Minseok takes a moment to look him up and down, similarly out of breath. A small smile plays on his lips and Jongdae cannot take it. He throws an arm across his burning face and groans.

“What?”

“Did you just take control over me?” Minseok smirks that obnoxious smirk of his, and Jongdae knows he’s done being sweet to him. Good. He can take teasing far better than affection.

“Well did you just freeze after offering me a blowjob?” he gives back, mocking Minseok’s articulation.

“Look at you,” he raises his eyebrows in amusement, putting his hands on his hips. “I wouldn’t have thought you have such a big mouth.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Jongdae sighs and pushes himself up on his elbows, licking his lips absentmindedly. It isn’t lost on Minseok, though. The older boy’s eyes fall on his lips, then slowly trail down his body till it settles on the very obvious and neglected tent in his pants.

**

Minseok smirks cockily and as he locks eyes with Jongdae again, the younger boy blushes. Minseok leans over supporting himself on his palms by Jongdae’s side. He leans so close that the tip of their noses touch and Jongdae forces himself to look back at Minseok.

“Someone told me yesterday that I didn’t turn him on,” Minseok starts and Jongdae takes a big gulp. “look at you know, baby boy.” He pushes himself back to hover over Jongdae’s lap. He raises his hand and softly brushes Jongdae’s cheek, his hand trailing down on his neck, his chest till it lightly brushes against his crotch. Jongdae’s head falls back as he whimpers to allow yet another cocky smirk appear on Minseok’s face. “What’s wrong babe?”

“Just do it already, jesus.” Jongdae breathes as Minseok’s fingers dance on his stomach inching down towards his cock.

“Eager, are we?” Minseok lets out an evil little laugh as he palm’s Jongdae’s crotch who grunts again pushing against the older boy’s hand.

“I swear to god, Minseok…” Jongdae groans and Minseok’s heart skips a beat as his name leaves the pretty boy’s mouth. He sounds so needy and desperate and Minseok wants to enjoy it as long as it lasts.

“What?” Minseok cocks his head to the side with a smug smirk as his hands stays on Jongdae’s crotch the other one sliding beneath his loose tee pressing on his abs a little.

“If you don’t blow me now, I’ll- I’ll lose my mind.” Jongdae threatens Minseok who chuckles and takes away his hands. Jongdae’s eyes widen at him as Minseok shakes his head at him.

“Well, you have to earn it pretty boy.” Minseok purrs, while pushing down Jongdae by his shoulders and connects their lips again. Jongdae groans in the kiss and Minseok cannot be happier to make Jongdae so worked up.

**

He won’t let Minseok laugh at him. He thinks Jongdae still has to prove something? Well, he told Minseok he would play along and he keeps his promises. Even those made to an annoying, stubborn, hot as hell asshole like him.

After some minutes of Minseok having fun with making out - seemingly forgotten about  _ something _ -, Jongdae decides to take matters in his hands again. He blindly reaches out to grab Minseok’s hips and pull him closer, fingers slipping under the hem of his boxer briefs. The older boy scoffs into the kiss and makes a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat. But Jongdae sinks his nail in the flesh, thrusting his hip up in the air, trying to aim it well and push against Minseok- only to have the other boy pull away from the kiss.

“Not so fast, kitten,” he speaks a few centimetres away from his lips, and Jongdae cranes his neck, hoping for another kiss, because that was still better than nothing, but Minseok grins and pulls away, far enough that he cannot reach him. Jongdae wants to grunt at him but it comes out more like a whine.

“Aren’t you done with kissing yet?” he asks childishly, grinding his hips upwards again. What he doesn’t expect, though, is Minseok reaching between his legs to stroke two fingers down his length. “Ye- yes…” he moans helplessly and presses into the touch. Fucking  _ finally _ .

But the older boy must have other plans because he presses those two fingers down hard, pinning him into the mattress with just that, and Jongdae practically screams. “ _ Fuck _ -”

“I’m not done yet, honey,” Minseok tilts his head back and eyes him, making Jongdae feel small, so small… he wiggles his hips but Minseok turns his fingers just slightly and-

“Fu- fuck, Seokkie, I’m  _ gonna- _ ” he blurts out, feeling the heat growing unbearable. Shit, if the older boy keeps doing this, he will come in no time. And even though that’s all he really wants right now, this is not quite how he imagined it. He takes a deep breath. He cannot let go just yet.

**

‘Seokkie.’  _ Fuck.  _ Jongdae knows all too well how to get the worst of Minseok. He tries to keep a clear mind even though Jongdae’s heavy panting is driving him crazy. Without hesitation he slides his hands back to Jongdae’s v-line and grabs his shirt, pulling it upwards  _ extremely _ slowly. Jongdae turning from side to side beneath him as his hands brush against his skin. He pushes the fabric up until it’s on Jongdae’s wrist and he leaves it there. This way it will be easier for him to hold him down.

With one hand holding Jongdae’s arm above his head and the other caressing his side that makes the younger boy flinch and feel ticklish he leans back in, finding his sweet spot on his collarbone instantly making him whimper and arc his back. He slides down his hand to grab onto Jongdae’s thigh who moans louder than he did before.

“Louder.” Minseok groans against Jongdae’s skin. “Let everyone hear it.” He grunts as Jongdae tries to thrust his hip up again, only to make Minseok pushes him down with his leg and sits down on his thighs. Now Jongdae can’t move any longer, both his hands and his arms are tied down by Minseok. “I told you before. Moan my name.”

“Minseokkie, please…” Jongdae whimpers. That name again. That  _ damn _ nickname. He swore it can push him to the edge so easily. The older boy continues on, leaving love bites and hickey all over Jongdae’s perfect collarbones content on making him moan that everyone at the party will be able to hear them. He travels down to his nipples sucking and biting them, the younger boy grunting beneath him.

“Let me go-,” Jongdae suddenly whines and Minseok glances up at him. “Let me- let me touch you.” He begs, his voice shaking as the words leave his mouth. “I want to.... please…. let me.” He whines and Minseok giggles against his skin giving him goosebumps. As soon as his eyes meet Jongdae’s pleading ones he slides down the shirt from his wrists finally releasing him from his strong hold.

Jongdae’s hands without hesitation find their place in his hair and on his shoulder, the nail digging into his crop top. Minseok continues to go down until he reaches Jongdae’s belly where he leaves featherlight kisses while his hands play with the buckle of his belt clumsily.

**

His wrists throbbing and lungs too small to get enough air into them, Jongdae holds on for dear life. Minseok’s fingers keep tickling the faint line of hair that disappears in his pants and Jongdae tugs at his hair. The older boy grins against his skin and bites down a little, as if saying  _ don’t try me, baby _ .

And finally, after four agonising minutes, Minseok undoes his belt buckle. Jongdae cannot raise his hips fast enough but the older boy takes his time undressing him, slowly sliding the jeans down on his legs, down on the floor. He shivers as the otherwise nice warm air meets his freshly exposed, heated skin, and he remember something.

“C’mere,” Jongdae mutters and tugs Minseok up to be at the same eye-level as him. He only takes one moment to look at the older boy’s beautiful smile before he pulls his crop top over his head in one fluent movement. It ruffles Minseok’s hair and now it’s in his eyes and Jongdae would love to kiss him again, but he gets a little distracted by the boy’s impressive body. He knows he’s been staring a moment too long when Minseok chuckles at him.

“See something you like?” he murmurs with a cocky grin, and Jongdae is about to shoot back when suddenly, Minseok grabs him by the wrist and places his hand on the base of his own throat. Jongdae’s heart leaps in his chest as the older boy slowly drags his palm down on his body, feeling the heat, the sweat and every muscle under his fingertips. He only stops when Jongdae’s fingers hook into the waistband of his jeans.

“Fuck, you’re so-” he breathes out absentmindedly, but cuts himself off immediately in embarrassment.

“I’m so what?” Minseok’s eyes shoot up from where he was watching Jongdae’s underwear that is damp with precome, and something sparkles in his eyes Jongdae cannot really place. “Say it.”

“Gorgeous.”

The older boy smirks wider as Jongdae’s jaw drops. Minseok pushes his knee between his thighs, and the angle is much better than it was back at the door because it doesn’t take him more than two small rubs to make Jongdae a moaning, whimpering mess. His eyes flutter closed and he grinds up against Minseok, finally getting the friction he has been waiting for.

**

_ Perfect.  _ The word echoes in Minseok’s mind as he looks down on his lover. He looks so breathtakingly beautiful in his eyes. Every inch of him is like a perfect sculpture now complemented with the marks he left on him. His moans sounds so perfect too, it’s music to his ears and Minseok wants to cherish every moment they have. He leans back to connect their lips again softer than before yet more passionate, Jongdae grinding against his muscular thigh while he slides down his fingers to hook in his pants.

He slowly pulls down his pants never breaking the kiss while Jongdae moans into his mouth. Minseok’s heart beats faster as he realizes that Jongdae has never experienced something like this before. It has to be perfect and memorable and most importantly enjoyable for Jongdae. As soon as the fabric is off, Minseok fingers find their way to his lover’s hard on and he runs his fingers up and down while his other hand touches his cheek, his thumb running circles on the heated skin.

The air gets stuck in Jongdae’s throat as Minseok grabs his cock in his hands and with slow movement he starts to move up and down. Minseok lips leaves Jongdae’s swollen ones and he moves on to kiss into his ear and bite his earlobe earning a loud gasp for air from the younger boy.

“What?” Minseok breathes into Jongdae’s ear in between two kisses, his hand moving slower than ever wanting Jongdae to last longer than he possibly can.

“Fuck, baby...” Jongdae groans, nails digging in the sheets next to him and into Minseok’s back. Minseok smiles cockily as his other hand wanders down to get a hold of Jongdae’s balls who yelps in surprise and thrusts his hip up signaling the older boy to go faster.

Instead Minseok gets back to the same old stuff, kissing down from Jongdae’s ear, down his throath and abs until he is only mere centimeters away from his throbbing erection. With every kiss left on Jongdae’s skin, he shivers, his breathing - along with his moans - uneven as undeciphered words leave his mouth.

Minseok can’t hold back any longer and he can’t tease Jongdae anymore because he feels like if he extends his act for a minute longer Jongdae will collapse in his own hands. So he moves down licking along Jongdae’s member. The younger boy squeezes his thighs together, his head buried deep in the mattress beneath him. As Minseok reaches the tip of his cock he takes it in his mouth teasing and tasting Jongdae for a second before taking his full length in. His palm is still placed on Jongdae’s balls, rubbing against them while his fingers trail down to tease his entrance.

Minseok swears to god that he has never tasted something so good before.

**

Jongdae at this point could very well be dead. If it weren’t for the heavenly mouth of Minseok working on him, he would be sure he has died somewhere in the teasing process.

But it was all worth it, his hormone-fogged mind tells him, because the older boy is giving him his first ever blowjob and he has never felt more amazing in his entire life. Being so exposed in front of somebody,  _ anybody _ , especially someone as hot as Minseok should make him feel uneasy or at least concerned… but Jongdae’s whole body is on fire and Minseok is like gasoline.

The older boy bobs his head slowly and rolls his balls in his hand and Jongdae doesn't realise his fingers wander downwards until-

“Fu- Min _ seok _ ,” he whines, not caring it’s not muffled anymore. The music outside should be enough to drown it out, it crosses his mind, and if it doesn't - well, let them hear him. He wishes everybody could hear him because Kim Minseok makes him feel glorious.

Jongdae moans shamelessly as the other boy lets the tip of a finger slip inside him. All the muscles in his body stiffen and Minseok- oh god, Minseok fucking  _ groans _ around him, looking up and locking eyes with Jongdae. The younger boy cannot look away, and if it weren’t impossible, he would say the other is still smirking at him. Then, he twists his finger inside him slowly, and Jongdae’s eyes roll back into his skull.

“I- oh god, keep going…” he moans at the ceiling, but a second later, Minseok stops and is about to pull back. Fuck, no. Jongdae cannot let him tease him anymore, he might actually goddamn combust if he doesn't- if he cannot-

His hand flies into Minseok’s hair and grips it hard. The older boy gives a high-pitched moan around him and starts to move again, twice as fast and eager as before. It doesn’t take Jongdae more than ten seconds to be struggling to keep back.

“Seok, I- I’m coming-” he groans and he expects the boy to pull back and jerk him off in some seconds. Instead, Minseok hollows his cheeks even more and sucks him harder. He curls his finger in Jongdae, and that is the final straw.

His orgasm rips through him, with a series of loud moans he tries his very best to keep back but is unable to. His whitened knuckles in the bed sheets grip even harder as he arches his back and comes. Minseok swallows around him as if it were the most natural thing, his free hand coming up to rub his stomach soothingly. Jongdae bites back his whimpers as he collapses back on the bed. He is panting and pulsating, only one word on his otherwise white blank mind.

Minseok.

**

After Jongdae comes in his mouth, Minseok swallows it and takes back his pace before removing his mouth of Jongdae’s cock and sliding his finger out of him. He looks up at him, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his mouth to see Jongdae with his eyes closed, his chest going up and down at an extremely fast pace, sweat dripping down his body. Minseok picks up his crop top and carefully cleans off Jongdae before standing up and kissing him softly on the lips.

“I’ll be back baby, just wait for me.” He whispers softly and Jongdae weakly nods.

Minseok leaves the room, shirtless, sweat dripping down on his forehead from his damp hair. As soon as he enters the hall again, he feels cold missing the warmth of Jongdae next to him. He slips through the crowd and takes a cup of water from the kitchen, high-fiving Yixing on his way back to Jongdae’s room. He will definitely need that - he thinks.

Minseok slips back into the room, carefully closing the door behind him not to wake up Jongdae, but as he turns around he notices that his eyes are still partly open and that he is watching him through his batted eyelashes. Minseok smiles at him, placing the cup next to his bed and sliding out of his clothes quickly, leaving only his pair of boxers on. Jongdae weakly smiles at him and Minseok chuckles as he leans down to lift Jongdae up on the bed to make him lie straight.

Minseok tugs him in and climbs in the bed next to him, carefully placing his arm around Jongdae’s waist to keep him close to him, his head resting on his chest as the older boy plays with his hair and softly hums a melody to him. He places soft, feather like kisses on top of Jongdae’s forehead, nose and closed eyelids, never stopping to fiddle with his hair.

“You are so beautiful.” Minseok whispers softly, however, he originally wanted to say ‘I love you’ to him but he couldn’t. Not now. Not yet. Jongdae hums cuddling closer to Minseok chest whose smile spreads wider, his cheeks hurting.

Minseok has never been happier than at that moment. Having Jongdae in his arms, their bodies ever so close to each other, never wanting to leave. Jongdae has fallen asleep soon. Minseok didn’t go as easy on him as he originally planned to do on the first time, but it was all Jongdae’s fault. He really drives Minseok crazy like no other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0:)))))) someone is gettin one little golden star in his confident gay book


	27. Chapter 25 Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the- no I- no wait…” Baekhyun mumbles, panicking. Did he really say that? Did he hear him right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well you have been warned

Baekhyun is pulling Chanyeol through the crowd. He squeezes his body through the drunk, sweaty and high on weed crowd with one thing on his mind: Park Chanyeol in his bed. There goes his plan keeping himself as far away from him as he can.

When Chanyeol realises what is happening, they are already some meters away from the door of Baekhyun’s bedroom. It’s closed and looks private enough, and unless the shorter boy is planning on inviting him for a threesome, Chanyeol doubts they are on their way to meet his boyfriend. “What are you doing,” he asks in a demanding voice, not even a question at this point.

“Hmmm?” Baekhyun hums slightly turning his head to the side, a devilish grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “Showing you around of course.” He chuckles. Chanyeol looks somewhat terrified and it amuses him to no end.

Oh fuck. He didn’t plan on this night to go like this. Okay, maybe somewhere deep down he was hoping, but that was all his irrational side. In his mind, he has decided to stay as far away from Baekhyun as he could… and now, he has to ruin everything. “We shouldn’t,” he tells him, with strong emphasis on the second word.

Baekhyun pretends not to hear him and he keeps pushing towards his room, the door just an arm length away and as he extends his arm Chanyeol stops behind him pulling him back. Damn he is strong. He stumbles into Chanyeol’s chest and with a displeased look he glances up at the taller boy. “What?”

“Where is your boyfriend, pretty boy?”

“I’m lookin at him.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitches as his eyes grow huge. Jesus, Baek must be even higher than what he smells like. He grips the boy’s upper arms to hold him up and takes a step back. “You should go to sleep now. Before you say or do even more shit.”

“Okay, that was the plan.” Baekhyun nods winking at Chanyeol before turning again and starts to drag Chanyeol into his room once more. “Come with me.”

Okay, he can put him to bed. Honestly, it even comforts Chanyeol a little. To see that the older boy is safe and sound in his bed, not wandering around god knows where like the other night. As he kicks the door closed behind them, some words and sentences from their phone call come back racing in his mind and he crosses his arms on his chest to stop himself from touching him. “Lie down. I’ll get you some water,” he tells him and turns around to leave.

“Yeoool~” He grabs his hand stopping the younger boy from leaving him. “Come ‘ere.” He pulls him in, his free hand grabbing Chanyeol’s ass.

“Ah, so touchy…” he mumbles, with intended distaste... but unfortunately, he can feel the shots from Yixing working in his brain because despite everything, he lets himself be dragged closer. Baekhyun’s face is suddenly right in front of him... “‘Kay, I’m here. What now?”

“I want a kiss.” Baekhyun sings, placing his forehead against Chanyeol’s, licking his dry lips and never taking his eyes off of him.

“Oh you do, don’t you?” Chanyeol breathes, just some centimetres away from the shorter boy’s lips, and somewhere behind the fog of alcohol, he can hear his rationality scream at him for it.

“Yeah… it’s been so long since I last got a taste of you.” Baekhyun sighs pulling Chanyeol closer and squeezing his ass. “I almost forgot how you taste like.” He groans, his eyes searching Chanyeol’s face hungrily.

“You’re so drunk, though…” he pauses for a moment, almost pulling away, but Baekhyun’s hand slips further down between his legs and the rest of his words get caught in his throat.

“Yeah? So?” Baek grins biting down on his lip.

“You won’t regret this?” Chanyeol asks in a hoarse tone, the boy’s fingers sliding against his crack and making him even dizzier.

“Do I look like it?” Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow at Chanyeol, his voice more teasing than it usually is.

“Well you look like a lot of things right now…” Chanyeol replies without missing a beat, tongue working on autopilot.

“Really? Tell me.” Baekhyun’s other hand travels up to play with the buckle of Chanyeol’s belt.

“You look beautiful and really fucking horny.”

“Oh that’s because I am.” Baekhyun shrugs and craves to be touched by Chanyeol, however he does his best to hide it.

Chanyeol hums under his breath, slightly switching the angle so his lips actually ghost over Baekhyun’s owns. He won’t be the first one to kiss him but he will do anything to make the older boy do it himself. “So you haven’t been with anyone ever since? You look like you haven’t.”

“Huh someone is interested?”

“Oh I was only asking to seem polite,” Chanyeol chuckles, breathing in deeply and letting the smell of whiskey and Baekhyun’s perfume and something else fill his lungs. “I can tell you are so hungry for my touch.”

“What about you? You are pretty much trembling and I hardly touched you. What about all those guys?” Baekhyun scoffs.

“Oh, you don’t have to be jealous, baby. None of them deserved to be fucked.”

“Jealous… as if.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Huh, for some reason, I don’t believe you,” Chanyeol teases, slipping a hand up on Baekhyun’s arm and laying it on his neck, thumb pressed underneath his chin to keep his head up. “You want me so much, don’t you?”

“Hmm there is only one way to find out.” Baekhyun pouts, his hands sliding beneath Chanyeol’s shirt, nails tracing his soft skin.

“T-that being?” Chanyeol asks and hates how he stutters on the first word. Fuck, Baekhyun makes him lose his mind so easily.

“Oh? What was that?” Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide. He must be really drunk. “Did I make the one and only Park Chanyeol flustered?”

“Flustered my ass,” the younger boy replies, hand slipping further up on Baekhyun till he tangles his fingers in his hair to grab and tug at it. “Turned on? Since the moment you walked in tonight.”

“Huh that makes the two of us then.” Baekhyun huffs his nails digging into Chanyeol’s sides.

The other boy cannot keep back a huff. “If this is gonna be any kind of a friendship,” he starts, two fingers of his free hand tracing Baekhyun’s bottom lip absentmindedly, “it’s gonna be a pretty fucked up one.”

“Just like us.” Baekhyun sighs, biting Chanyeol’s fingers, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s.

The taller boy groans, the sensation instantly running south in his veins. “You really want this?”

Without a word Baekhyun’s fingers hook into Chanyeol’s jeans, yanking him close that Chanyeol can feel his growing erection. “I’m getting impatient.” Baekhyun growls into Chanyeol’s ears.

The other boy gains some of his confidence back, hand leaving Baek’s face and trailing down to grab at his ass, pulling his thigh up and around his waist. “Show me how you want it, then.”

Baek’s arms find their place on Chanyeol’s shoulders and locks them behind his neck. For a good minute his eyes are darting back and forth between the younger’s eyes and lips. He licks his lips before diving in, but not connecting them with Yeol’s. “Only if you want me to.” He whispers softly, eyes fixed on Chanyeol’s lips.

“I want it like there’s no tomorrow,” the other boy groans back, shutting his eyes because with Baekhyun flush against him, he is seconds away from losing it.

“Good. You should.” Baekhyun breathes before leaning in and planting a kiss on Chanyeol’s pleading lips. His lips are so soft and he missed them so much.

He doesn’t need more encouragement than that. Launching himself forward to kiss him, he pulls Baek into his embrace as close as he can, almost knocking him over onto the bed. Damn, it’s been a long time.

It doesn’t take more than one kiss for Baekhyun to moan. Fuck it has been so long. Too long. His hands disconnect and one of them finds its place in Chanyeol’s messy locks while the other grips his shoulder.

The taller boy, after a moment of thinking, turns them around, now he himself standing next to the bed, and without breaking away from Baekhyun, he sits down, pulling the other boy on his lap instantly.

Baekhyun kneels above Chanyeol’s lap, his hands now tugging onto his loose shirt, craving skin to skin contact, their lips hungrily attacking each other.

Chanyeol chuckles and helps Baekhyun to pull his shirt off over his head, the older boy’s own following swiftly. The only reason he pulls back from the kiss is to take a look at the other in the dim lights of the bedroom. “So beautiful…” he muses, eyes and hands travelling along each and every muscle of his before glancing at his face again.

“Shut up.” Baekhyun hits the younger boy’s shoulder. “You are one to talk anyways.” He says biting down on his lip, finding it difficult to concentrate on anything else other than the boy’s body.

“Don't hold back then,” Chanyeol grins at him and with his hands on both sides of Baekhyun’s neck, he pulls him back into another kiss.

Baekhyun’s hand trace up and down on Chanyeol’s abs. He lowers his hips so he can brush against Chanyeol, the contact making him moan in the kiss and his nails leave a mark on the boy’s chest accidentally.

Chanyeol groans deep inside his throat, the sudden rush of arousal making his hips buck up at once. Baekhyun has to tighten his grip on him to stay still, but in just a moment, they start grinding again, and Chanyeol tries his very best not to go insane in his thight as hell skinnies.

“Fuck me Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun growls in between kisses.

“Oh, I will, baby,” Chanyeol moans back, just a moment before he slips a little further up on the bed and pushes the other on his back next to him.

“I can’t wait.” Baekhyun groans pulling Chanyeol closer with his leg placed on the small of his back.

“Have you been craving this?” the younger boy asks as he rubs Baekhyun’s hips with his thumbs, just above his waistband. “Have you been touching yourself thinking about me?”

“Why do you ask?” Baekhyun raises a brow at him.

“Because I want to know what you want me to do tonight.”

“Isn’t it pretty obvious?”

“God, Baek,” he chuckles, voice throaty and low. “Others if you offer them to do whatever they want you to, at least get a little bit excited.”

“Maybe I’m not like others hmm?”

“Huh,” Chanyeol lets his hand fall on the other’s groin to squeeze it a little. “Touché.”

“Ugh fuck.” Baek’s head falls back, his breathing getting heavier.

“So? Wanna answer my questions now?”

“What if I have been?”

“It would make me want to make up for lost time.”

“Then I did… I did before this party too.”

“Hm, you did?” Chanyeol’s lips spread into a lazy smile as he starts palming Baekhyun through his jeans. “Be a good boy and tell me about it.”

“What do you- wanna hear?” Baekhyun finds breathing more difficult as his eyes slowly close.

“Did you do it in here? Or was it in the bathroom, during a nice bath? How do you keep back your beautiful moans so that Jongdae can’t hear it? Hmm, or do you even mind it if he does? I bet you don't…”

“I- I looked at the pictures you sent me… before shower.”

“Oh you kept the pictures…” Chanyeol hums, slowly, so slowly undoing the other’s belt and button. “I’m glad they serve you well, babyboy.”

“Did you keep them?”

“Of course I did. Each and every one of them.”

“Do you… look at them?”

“Hm, maybe…” he helps Baek slip out of his jeans and boxers at the same time and throws them on the floor. Bending the shorter boy’s knees and parting his legs so he can get better access, he starts rubbing his inner thighs gently. “Doing good?”

“Nooo…” Baekhyun groans rubbing his eyes with his hands. “I missed your touch so much.”

“And I missed touching you like this,” he trails a finger down to draw a loose circle around his cock and then return to his thigh.

“God _ damnit. _ ” Baekhyun huffs. “Just… do something.”

“Where’s the lube?”

“Top drawer.” Baek weakly points at his bedside table.

“Huh, you don’t even hide it in the bottom one?” Chanyeol chuckles as he reaches over, opening it and rummaging around a little. “Been using it a lot lately?” he asks nonchalantly as he takes out the tube and one condom in advance, then closes it.

“Nooo…” He shakes his head. Shit when did this room become so hot?

“Oh… you haven’t been fingering yourself?” he only takes a small glance at Baekhyun as he pours some lube on his fingers, covering them with the substance. “Hm, are you sure mine will still fit?”

“Mmmm let’s find out.” Baekhyun moans, biting down on his lips instantly.

Chanyeol slides his now lube-covered fingers down his cock and to his entrance, fingertips barely touching the other’s hot skin. He kinda wishes he had a feather with him, but oh well. Probably next time.

“Uggh you really- want me to beg huh?” Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol through batted eyelashes only to catch him smirk down at him.

“Hm, sounds like something I’d like to hear,” he teases Baek’s entrance with one finger now.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun moans loudly, but he really doesn’t care anymore.

“Yes baby?”

“Haven’t we waited enough already?”

“Trying to trick me into going easy on you…” Chanyeol dips the tip of his finger in, carefully moving it the tiniest bit.

“I will remember this when I’m sucking your dick…” The older boy forces the words out, hardly breathing.

“You mean when I’m fucking your mouth?”

“That’s what you want?”

“I want  _ you _ , in every way,” Chanyeol whispers as he lets two fingers slide in all the way to the knuckle. He curls and turns them, the way he knows will make Baekhyun beg him in just some seconds.

Baekhyun’s head falls back letting out a loud yelp that turns into a deep moan. Gosh he missed him. He missed being touched like this, by him. And while he wants to savor every moment at the same time he wants Chanyeol’s fingers to switch with something he has been craving for.

“C’mon, baby. Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck- Chanyeol.” Baekhyun grips the sheets for support.

“Hm, could you go into some detail there?” he asks with a smirk, carefully adding a third finger to the two. Fuck, Baek is so tight… he really hasn’t done anything like this in some time.

“I- I wanna see you… naked.”

Chanyeol huffs in amusement, but the next moment, he pulls his wet fingers out at once and leans back to unbuckle his belt. “As you wish.”

Baekhyun’s eyes never for a second leave Chanyeol. It was easy, too easy. He knows he will pay for this but he cannot care less. He wants to see him again, not from the photos he sent but in real life because now, the younger boy is only a few centimeters away and this time he can touch him as well.

“No touching,” Chanyeol holds up a wet finger before getting back on the bed. The hungry gleam in Baek’s eyes makes his skin heat up instantly. “We’re doing this in my pace, prettyboy, and that means no touching until I say so.”

“Or else?” The older boy is testing the waters now, maybe a bit too cockily.

“Huh try me if you dare.”

Baekhyun gulps, hands reaching out to touch Chanyeol’s skin only for him to grab his wrist and push it into the bed next to his head.

“I see somebody doesn’t want to come from my cock in him ever again…”

“What the- no I- no wait…” Baekhyun mumbles, panicking. Did he really say that? Did he hear him right?

“Be a good boy then, how about that?” he growls and shoves three fingers back in the other boy in one go.

“I- hate- you-” Baekhyun forces the words out of himself, eyes closed shut. He bites down on his lower lip and he can feel the taste of blood instantly. Fucking goddamnit.

“Do you?” Chanyeol asks back in a cheeky tone, curling his fingers and massaging the other boy from the inside.

“ _ Fuck- _ ” Baek groans. His mind is so foggy and he is surprised himself that he can still hear Chanyeol’s voice because damn he is so far away now.

“You don’t have to keep it down, baby,” he tells him, leaning closer to his face to lay his forehead against Baekhyun’s. His hand starts a steady but not too fast pace, in and out. “It’s your birthday party after all...”

Breathing gets heavier for Baek. He inhales the musky scent of Chanyeol’s cologne and he completely loses it. He takes a big gulp, eyes closed, trying to calm down his racing heart. No one ever made him feel this good. No one ever made him so weak. What’s going on with him?

“C’mon. What do you want, prettyboy?”

“Y-you.” That’s it. That’s all he has on his mind now. Nothing but Chanyeol.

“Hmm, but do you deserve it?” he whispers in a hoarse voice, spreading his fingers inside Baekhyun to stretch him properly.

“I… I kept myself. For you. Isn’t it enough?” Baek growls locking eyes with the younger boy whose pretty lips turn into a sly smirk again. Fuckinghell.

“Yeah? And smoking weed was an absolutely necessary part of that, wasn’t it?”

“I- I didn’t.” Lie. And he regrets it already.

Chanyeol stops. “You didn’t,” he repeats it, looking at Baekhyun straight in the eye. The boy whispers, wiggling to get some more friction, but Chanyeol holds him down, not letting him before he answers.

“Not voluntarily.” He shakes his head.

“What does that mean?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“Huh, why are you lying to me, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol pulls his fingers out, and sits back on his soles, waiting for an answer patiently.

“Noooo come baaack.” Baekhyun extends his arms to invite Chanyeol back into an embrace. “I just- I know you don’t like it… Yixing told me- but I thought I have nothing to lose cause-”

“‘Cause you thought I didn’t care?” Chanyeol frowns at him.

“No! Because I thought I can resist you…” Baekhyun sighs looking away from Chanyeol.

“Oh,” the younger boy stops for a moment, and then his lips pull into a lopsided smile as he reaches out for the small package of condom not far away from him on the bed. “And what do you think now? Do you wanna resist me?”

“I’m already naked under you… what do you think?” Baekhyun scoffs, eyes still not meeting Chanyeol not sensing the pack of condom in his hands.

“What  _ I _ think is that you can say no whenever,” he replies, probably not the hottest thing to say, but he wants to say it anyway. He wants Baek to know. “Or you can say yes. I won’t go on without your word.”

“Please Yeollie…” Baekhyun’s voice is little as he turns back to the younger boy with puppy eyes, his hand involuntary reaching out to grab his biceps but pulling back remembering what he said just a few minutes before. “I want you  _ so _ much.”

Chanyeol hums in appreciation and nods. “Good boy.” He slides closer to Baekhyun again as he opens the package of the condom in a second.

“I- can I touch you or?” Baekhyun asks after his eyes briefly check the condom before turning his attention back to Chanyeol.

The younger boy doesn’t reply at first, just parts Baek’s legs even more so he can sit between them. He rolls the condom on, fingers of his free hand finding the other’s hole again, stretching it just a little before he positions himself, lining up just in the right angle. With the head of his cock teasing Baekhyun’s entrance, he leans down to whisper against the older boy’s lips. “ _ Now _ you can.”

Baekhyun’s lip tremble but he doesn’t for a second hesitate. His hands instantly finding the younger’s boys shoulders, drawing on little circles and pulling him closer to leave hickeys on his neck, his whole body heating up.

“Somebody’s hungry?” Chanyeol chuckles in a low voice as he finally pushes into Baekhyun, going slow to give him time to get used to the feeling. Three fingers are a lot but this is something completely different. And damn, is he still tight as hell.

Baekhyun bites Chanyeol’s neck to keep back his scream. Fuck. A few tears leave his eyes, nails digging into the younger boy’s back. His heart is beating a lot faster now, he feels like it will burst through his chest and his lungs are giving up but damn… Chanyeol is sooo good for him.

“Ah, fuck, I missed this so much...” the younger boy groans as he bottoms out, hips flush against Baek’s ass. He could take him in one go and it makes him feel glorious, but Chanyeol knows better than to rush it. At this point, Baekhyun needs some time, or else Chanyeol will come in some seconds from the tightness and the older boy won’t be able to walk properly for a week.

“I missed it too” Baekhyun moans, hardly finding the right words, “I-fuck-” He wants to say more, but he really can’t. Chanyeol being inside him is too distracting.

“Jesus, babe,” Chanyeol whispers, holding on to Baekhyun’s knees to keep himself from moving. “I could wreck you right now, you know that?”

“Do it.”

“I could fuck you so hard you’d pass out from both pain and pleasure.”

“The only reason- I would pass out- is you.”

“Huh, stop saying things like that… it’s way too tempting.”

“Am I?” The older boy scoffs, his lips turn into a weak smirk.

“You know you are,” Chanyeol shakes his head. If Baek is well enough to smirk like that, maybe he can move a little. He pulls out experimentally, just some centimetres, the tightness barely letting him go, so he pushes back in right then.

“ _ Fu _ -” Baekhyun groans, head falling back into the pillow, his nails digging deeper making Chanyeol wince. “ _ Fuck _ ..”

Chanyeol pulls out again, a tiny bit more than before, and slides right back in. After a couple of thrusts, he can already feel sweat beading on his whole body from holding back and he can feel Baekhyun’s skin slip on his own more easily. Damn, how is he supposed to take it slow?

“You-” Baekhyun takes a big breath before continuing. “-stop holding back. I can take you.” Baekhyun smirks up at him, fingers gripping Chanyeol’s locks.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut at the words and the sensation combined, and his hips snap back in much harder and faster than he meant for them to. They moan in unison and Chanyeol doesn’t think twice about it, repeats the movement in a second.

Fucking  _ finally.  _ Baekhyun thinks as his moans grow louder and louder with every thrust, finally getting used to the younger boy’s size again. Fucking hell he missed him so much. He looks so fucking irresistible.

Chanyeol feels dizzy as he keeps thrusting into Baekhyun. As much as he loves the sounds the boy is making beneath him, he knows he can’t listen to it anymore if he doesn’t want to finish way too soon. He leans down to cover the older boy’s mouth with his own, switching from leaning on his palms to his forearms to be as close to him as possible, basically trapping him beneath his body.

Baekhyun pulls him closer, his hands trailing up and down on Chanyeol’s back over the little scratches he left on them. He keeps moaning into the kiss, tongue sliding into Chanyeol’s, now heavily making out with him. Fuck he tastes and feels so good.

He can feel the older boy’s legs coming up to link ankles above his ass and Chanyeol takes it as a request to give it his everything. He grabs a handful of Baek’s hair with one hand to hold onto and lets the other slide down between their bodies, finding the boy’s long abandoned cock bouncing between them.

_ Holy shit.  _ Baekhyun’s moan stops in his throat as he feels Chanyeol’s slender fingers wrap around him and squeezing it a little. “Chanyeol-” He groans, his voice cracking in the middle and the younger boy scoffs against his skin. Holy. Shit.

“What i-is it, babyboy?” Chanyeol asks, heavily panting but keeping his voice as steady as possible. So damn  _ tight _ . He starts jerking Baek off at the same pace as his thrusts. “Missed- daddy’s touch, huh?”

“I fucking did.” Baekhyun moans. Damn he is so weak for Chanyeol but he doesn’t care what the younger boy thinks. He can beg for him. Hell he can do anything he ever wants him to do.

“Talk to me and- I might let you come.” He can feel Baek’s cock twitch at that and he smirks to himself. Good. So he’s as close as Chanyeol is. “I won’t ask twice.”

“Every day… Every fucking day… I touched myself thinking about you.” He moans as Chanyeol’s tightens his grip. “Sometimes not even once but… Fucking damnit none of them can be even compared to you.” He sighs. “You fucking sex god.” He growls.

“Ah, our prettyboy has a- a clever little mouth,” Chanyeol grins, feeling his knees tremble and drops of sweat roll down on his nose as he snaps his hips forward the hardest he can. “So good f-for me… Such a- a good boy...”

“I’m- _ fuck _ \- you should be- illegal.”

“Jesus, B-Baek-” Chanyeol cannot hold back for long. He grits his teeth and tugs at Baekhyun’s hair to make him look up at him. “You wanna- wanna come, huh?”

“P-please.” Baekhyun whines. “P-lease d-daddy.”

“Fuckin- do it, baby... Come for daddy.”

That’s all it takes for him. He closes his eyes shut and let every built up tension go, whimpering endlessly. Fucking hell. Why does he feel so fucking good?

Baekhyun comes apart underneath him and Chanyeol follows just seconds later, the smaller boy’s screams filling the whole room around them as they mix with Baek’s name moaned by him over and over again. Chanyeol rides out his own climax, filling the condom inside Baekhyun and jerking him through his orgasm as well.

Baekhyun tries his very best to even his breathing. He really does. But with Chanyeol sweating and moaning just above him while he rides off his high makes breathing really difficult for him, impossible almost. His hands wander up to the younger boy’s cheeks, thumb sliding over his cheekbone making Chanyeol look at him. Baekhyun smiles up at him weakly before pulling himself up to give a peck on his lips. “T-thank y-you.” He says in between two breaths and he giggles at how innocent he sounds.

“Huh you…” Chanyeol is still panting but closes his eyes to breathe for a moment. Before replying, he pulls out carefully, slipping out of the condom as he does. After tying a knot on it and dropping it on the floor beside the bed, he takes Baek’s shirt and hands it over to him. “You’ve nothing to thank me for.”

Baekhyun softly smiles down on his shirt fiddling with it before looking back up at Chanyeol with a grin. “Yeah… Maybe.” He says before cleaning himself off.

“I mean…” Chanyeol tugs at the blanket and Baekhyun raises himself up a little to let him pull it out from underneath him. “It was my best orgasm in god knows how long. So I should thank  _ you _ .”

“You did most of the work.” Baekhyun giggles shaking his head. Chanyeol is so awkward.

“Ah, just stop talking…” he huffs, and stands up, blanket in his hands and almost laying it over Baek when the older boy gets up.

“Alright… uhm… I should get back to the party. I’m a host or something.” He scratches the back of his neck. “So you don’t have to spend time with me anymore.” He smiles weakly, his own words hurting himself but he knows that Chanyeol does not share the same feelings as he does and it’s only for the better. They should just stick with having sex.

“Oh you… want to do that?” Chanyeol asks, voice small as ever and he grips at the blanket. Why do those words cause him pain now? “I thought you might wanna… you know, like… cuddle or something…”

“Ah uh… we… can we?” Baekhyun asks back surprised. Well this is a first.

“Yeah, if- if you wanna… we don’t  _ have _ to, just… you know... I know some like to- do that and...”

“I-” Baekhyun stops. Since when is he smiling? “Alright… the party is not important.” He says climbing in the bed.

Before he can change his mind, Chanyeol joins Baekhyun, lying down next to him and covering the both of them with the blanket. Only when he feels the other’s body pressed into his own can he tell that he himself was shivering this whole time.

Baekhyun shuffles closer to him, burying his head in Chanyeol’s chest, his arms softly snaking around the younger boy’s back. Ah Baekhyun is so happy. His hands are caressing Chanyeol, trying to sooth his trembling body.

Chanyeol tries to mirror the older boy’s actions, placing his arm around his shoulder and resting his chin on the top of Baekhyun’s hair. When he can feel that the other boy intertwines their legs, he lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

Baekhyun closes his eyes. He wants to stay in this moment forever. He wants Chanyeol to be this close to him at all times. The other boy’s heart is beating so heavily. Baekhyun smiles softly. He loves Chanyeol way too much.

“Goodnight, Baek,” he mutters, barely even words because he knows this will be a long, long night. The kind you have before big talks that make or break everything.

“Goodnight, Yeollie.” Baek whispers against his chest and he feels his eyelids getting heavier. It was a long day for both of them. They will talk tomorrow… hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo that was the mini series of the party! dont forget that from next week we will get back to our usual update schedule uwu  
> until then stay healthy and hydrated kids


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Chanyeol thinks cynically, even somebody with _his_ pride knows he needs to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now, after the romantic/erotic haze of the house party  
> let's go back to the real world and its angst, shall we?
> 
> (p.s: there is something waiting for you in the end notes yet again!! ((aren't we just the most generous gods you have encountered?)) don't forget to check them out!)

He never believed in those cheesy things novels say; he didn’t know you can actually wake up to the warmth that gives you safety, to a scent so nice that you smile even before opening your eyes. And still, Jongdae finds himself beaming uncontrollably as he turns from one side to the other, not realising exactly  _ why _ but feeling such contentment, such safety, such-

Satisfaction.

His whole body is tingling. This sweet smell… even his light headache isn’t enough to wipe the smile off his face. There’s something around his waist and something else right in front of his nose, and he cracks an eye open to see skin. The blurry contour of a chest, actually.

The memories of last night, as if the dam of slumber has been broken down at once, come rushing back to him, and he jolts back. He would probably scream if he could make a sound, but instead, his jaw just hangs open as his heart jumps to an unbelievable pace because everything that he thought was a dream, just the product of his wild imagination, had been real.

Minseok is stirring in his sleep now, soft features scrunching up a little as he is coming to his senses slowly and Jongdae bites in his lip. Minseok has… the two of them… he can't even get himself to call it what it was.

Fuck, why is the mere image of the boy doing - oh, dear god -  _ things _ , give him this urgent feeling in his guts?

He doesn’t have much time to contemplate, though, because soon enough a pair of chocolate eyes are blinking at him sleepily.

**

Minseok’s vision is quite blurry and he blinks a few times to see a shocked little face that he adores so much. His lips turn into a soft smile and he lets out a breathy chuckle.

“Good morning.” Voice deep and raspy. “Did you sleep well?” He asks one of his hands involuntary travels up to cup Jongdae’s face to caress his cheek with his thumb.

Jongdae’s breathing speeds up as he touches his skin and Minseok chuckles again. Why is he so cute? Minseok bites down on his lips in an attempt to stop himself from smiling and he can hear how Jongdae gulps.

“Ah- Good-good morning. Yeah it was… nice.” Jongdae stutters his eyes glancing down to Minseok’s naked chest averting eye contact. 

“I’m glad.” Minseok says tightening his grip around Jongdae’s waist. He is so happy and literally nothing can break it.

Nothing up until he remembers his _ fake _ boyfriend title. His body suddenly tenses up and he feels wrong doing something like this to Jongdae out of nature. He loosens his grip quickly and he pulls back, shuffling back a little. He smiles down at Jongdae, his heart feeling a lot heavier then it did before. 

“Hey- what’s wrong?” Jongdae beams up at him. Minseok sighs.

“It just… I shouldn’t do this, right?” 

**

Jongdae knows that fake smile of his way too well by now. That’s the one the older boy always gives him before taking two steps back. The one he gave him last night when Jongdae literally had to grab him and- well,  _ grab him _ to make him go on.

Despite his racing heart and still-too-tight lungs, he reaches down under the blanket between the two of them to find Minseok’s hand and intertwines their fingers clumsily.

“If it’s too much, I’ll tell you.”

And Minseok’s smile is wholehearted again, comforting Jongdae in a way he didn’t know he needed it. The older boy’s free hand snakes around his waist again, gently pulling him in to be flush against his body, legs tangling on their own. It just feels  _ right _ .

But then Minseok’s hand is holding him by the small of his back and that’s when it registers for Jongdae; under the thin fabric of the blanket, he’s completely naked. He feels his cheeks flushing red at instant which is ridiculous, he tells himself. After all that happened last night… Minseok, however, is wearing a pair of boxers, and Jongdae swallows. Of course. He didn’t- do much for the older boy last night, did he?

He tilts his head back to glance up at Minseok, only to see the boy already watching his face with a smirk.

“Is it too much?” he whispers cockily, a few centimetres away from Jongdae’s face. That lopsided smile of his… the younger boy doesn’t know which part of this he means by ‘it’, but he shakes his head a little nonetheless.

“‘tis nice,” he mumbles, lips barely moving, because Minseok’s full lips are right in front of his. Jongdae’s breathing is shallow and he scolds himself for being so easy. Then, he decides it’s okay. It’s Kim Minseok, after all.

**

Minseok  _ wants _ to kiss him. That’s all he wants from him right now. Well not everything he wants from him but it will do for now. He moves his head a little closer, Jongdae’s breath tickles him and he waits for the other to respond. When Jongdae nods slightly his smile spreads bigger before leaving a soft peck on his lips.

He moves back, his fingers running circles on the younger boy’s back. His eyes scanning every inch of Jongdae from his eyes down his collarbones, every part that is visible despite the blanket laid over them. Jongdae really is perfect isn’t he?

“Hey so… do you… regret yesterday or?” Minseok asks terrified of what the reply might be and he scans Jongdae’s face for any kind of feedback.

“Regret what? That you made me feel amazing?” He smiles up at him and Minseok’s heart flutters. Jongdae has a way of his words.

“Ah stoooop~ it will get to my head.” Minseok chuckles and blushes slightly something that hasn’t happened to him in a long time. The unfamiliar feeling of his burning cheeks makes him feel at ease. 

“I’d love to make an awful pun here, but I won’t.” Jongdae giggles and Minseok shakes his head a wide grin tugging at his lips. 

After the giggling dies down, nothing else can be heard in the room other than their own breathing. It’s still quite early, Minseok figures, probably no one has woken up yet. He can’t resist the urge to kiss Jongdae again, while his hand travels along the younger boy’s spine till he reaches his neck where he rests it. 

“Do you wanna do it again?” Minseok asks breaking the kiss, his voice lower than it usually is and it leaves Jongdae breathless. 

**

And even without the blissful help of alcohol, Jongdae finds himself nodding with his eyes closed. He licks his lips just a moment before Minseok’s mouth is back on his, guiding him like he always does. By now, the older boy has Jongdae’s preferences figured out and he acts upon them, sucking on his bottom lip a little before sliding his tongue across it swiftly.

Jongdae, as a response, lets go of Minseok’s hand and slides it on the older boy’s side, pinkie and ring finger slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers accidentally. When Minseok hums in appreciation, though, Jongdae doesn’t pull back.

_ It’s okay. I’m allowed to. _

He rolls the older boy’s tongue between his own and the roof of his mouth and shuffles closer, into the welcoming warmth of the other’s body. His groin is demanding attention now, and with Minseok’s half-bare thigh pushing against it, Jongdae moans into the kiss.

“Someone is hungry,” Minseok murmurs to him between two kisses, and just chuckles when the younger one bites his bottom lip for it a little.

“Aren’t you?” Jongdae asks back because it seems to be the right thing to ask right now, with Minseok slowly grinding his clothed erection into his thigh as well.

“What are you talking about?” comes the cocky reply again and Jongdae huffs. Why is he so annoyingly easy-going?

“I want to-” he starts but goes back to kissing Minseok instead, while he thinks about how to word it correctly. “I never returned the favour. Last night.”

**

Minseok shakes a little at his reply. He locks his eyes with Jongdae and despite wanting him desperately he wants him to know that he is under no pressure and he should only do what he is comfortable with. 

“You don’t have to.” He says and he feels like his whole body is protesting against the idea, craving to be touched. 

“But do you want me to?” Jongdae hums, his smile is annoyingly teasing and Minseok takes a deep breath.

“Yeah…” He says shakily and even he, himself, is surprised how weak he sounds like.  _ Damnit _ . 

“Hm, I can’t hear you.” Jongdae teases and Minseok groans. He really fucked up.

“Oh just… shut up.” He growls trying to kiss Jongdae again but he turns his head to the side before their lips can touch.

“Oh that’s what you want? Thought you had something else on your mind.” Jongdae plays with the hem of his boxers and Minseok’s vision becomes more clouded.

“Ah please…” He whines. “Kiss me and give me a helping hand.” Minseok giggles cutely.

“As you wish.” Jongdae says, connecting their lips again while his fingers slip beneath the material and Minseok moans in to his mouth lightly. 

Minseok’s hand is placed back on the back of his neck and he deepens the kiss and pulling him a lot closer with his other hand, grinding against Jongdae feeling his erection just as well. Minseok smiles proudly in the kiss knowing all too well that he is the reason for all of it.

Suddenly, Jongdae grabs Minseok’s ass and the older boy yelps a little before letting out yet another moan.  _ Fucking hell _ . If Minseok wouldn’t know better he would have guess Jongdae is a fucking sex machine. He never stops grinding against him as the younger boy’s hands slip beneath the fabric squeezing his ass every now and then, driving him more and more crazy with each movement.

**

The fact that he has no idea what he’s doing is not stopping Jongdae from touching Minseok. He cannot remember if he had done anything like this last night, but he feels strangely confident like this, one hand in Minseok’s underwear, the other pressing flat against the firm chest of his as they keep kissing, getting more and more hungry by the second.

And when Minseok’s erection slides right against his own, Jongdae knows it was enough teasing. He pulls away, leaning his forehead against Minseok’s while panting heavily, and waits for the older boy to make eye-contact with him. As soon as he does, Jongdae pushes down the boxers to free Minseok’s member, leaving the older boy to get rid of the underwear on his own after that. They separate for a moment but then Minseok is back, his whole body radiating warmth and want as Jongdae slides his hand down on his cock gently.

“Fuck…” Minseok’s eyes fall shut as he moans a little but he stays still, letting Jongdae do what he wishes with him. And the younger boy caresses him carefully at first, just feeling him up a little and oh god, he’s huge. Jongdae has no idea about other cocks than his own, but Minseok is definitely bigger than he was expecting. And if he thinks about how everyone says he’s a top…

He tightens his grip on the older boy who hisses at the sensation and holds his breath as Jongdae starts jerking him.

**

Minseok’s head falls back as soon as Jongdae gets a hold of him. His breathing becomes shaky as Jongdae pumps him slowly while kissing down on his neck. His hand travels up to Jongdae’s hair to get a hold of himself as soft moans leaves his lips. 

Jongdae is so careful. Minseok finds it quite entertaining how he acts despite knowing exactly what he has to do. He bites on Minseok’s skin softly, something he did to him yesterday just as well and he pulls him even closer by his hair. Jongdae tightens his grip on Minseok squeezing his ass to pull him closer.

“Please… faster.” Minseok begs between two shaky breaths and Jongdae does as he is told to, picking up pace while squeezing Minseok’s dick every once in a while, getting Minseok closer to his high. Jongdae’s other hands slowly brush along the older’s ass, thigh until he is palming his balls. 

Minseok yelps head falling in the crook of Jongdae’s neck, biting down on his lips. Jongdae knows exactly what to do. He fastens his pace once again and Minseok’s breathing gets heavier with it. He is so close, Jongdae can feel it as his cock gets harder in his hands. Minseok grips his hair again and comes undone in Jongdae’s hand getting cum on the younger’s boy stomach and his own as well.

He tries to even his breathing as Jongdae keeps pumping him slowing down as he releases and finishes a few seconds after Minseok is done. Minseok takes a deep breath before straightening back up again and kissing Jongdae on the lips as a way of thanking him. He uses the blanket that is over them to clean off, before kicking it off and pinning Jongdae in the mattress as he hovers over him.

“Okay… my turn.” He says kissing his lover once again.

 

\--

 

He wakes up when he realises he has fallen asleep. The lingering taste of alcohol on his tongue and the sunlight that’s seemingly coating everything around him shakes him out of his slumber, and Chanyeol sits up promptly.

_ Where the fuck- _

Despite the numb throbbing of his scalp, he looks around the unfamiliar room. His own clothes scattered around the foot of the bed, the posters of handsome idols on the pastel walls and the familiar smell of forest and waterfalls support what he knew was true from the beginning. He is in Baekhyun’s bed. Alone.

He would lie if he said he slept well. He has spent most of the night blindly blinking up at the cracks of the ceiling, the smaller boy softly snoring away on his bare chest. Chanyeol felt like he needed to stay awake. He needed his time with himself, in his silence, to organise his thoughts because god knows he himself has no idea what is going on lately.

He only knows one thing.

As he stumbles around in the room to collect all his clothes from the floor, his headache intensifies. God, what did that ass Yixing put in his drink? He dresses himself up swiftly, half-heartedly hoping Baekhyun has left the flat for good, but the fact that the bed was still warm when he crawled out of it gives him an ill feeling.

He has to do this. He’s been postponing it for weeks now and it has caused nothing but pain and trouble for everybody around the two of them. At this point, Chanyeol thinks cynically, even somebody with  _ his  _ pride knows he needs to stop.

He turns the doorknob, mind blank but racing at the same time, brain throbbing, mouth dry, and the first thing he sees out there is a small figure with his back turned on him, busying himself in front of the stove. A moment later, the smell of cooking eggs fill Chanyeol’s nostrils and a small, sad smile tugs at the corner of his lips. So this is what it must feel like.

**

Baekhyun is in his own little world. He is humming a melody that has been playing in his head since yesterday. A song that was played in the party, but the title and the lyrics completely forgotten already. It’s just the melody but despite that Baekhyun is overly happy.

He thinks back to yesterday. He still feels Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around him, this time differently than usually. This time he wasn’t just holding him while having sex but hugging him close while sleeping. Baekhyun almost forgotten how it feels to sleep with the one you love.

He giggles absentmindedly at the world crossing his mind before placing the cooked eggs on the two plates evenly. Baekhyun is not the best cook to be found but scrambled eggs will do for now. He can take lessons from Kyungsoo if he really needs them after all. He turns around, with the plates in his hands and he stops in his track surprised to see Chanyeol standing by the door.

Baekhyun smiles at him and sways to the counter placing the plates on top and signaling Chanyeol to sit down. He sluggishly walks over and sits on the stool closest to him, while Baekhyun gets some water and painkillers for both of them. Then he joins Chanyeol, sitting across from him. 

“I hope you like eggs.” Baekhyun mumbles, giggling softly and taking a bite.

“Yeah… you shouldn’t have, though.” Chanyeol replies taking a medicine, his food still untouched.

“I wanted to.” Baekhyun shrugs a little pout on his face. “After all… you are my guest.” 

Guest. It sounds so ridiculous and distant. Baekhyun hates it and it makes his mouth run dry and suddenly his food is so tasteless. He sighs. Silence. Not the comfortable one but the one you have when so many things worry you. Because even though he wants to believe everything has changed yesterday, he knows it didn’t.

“Do you think I’m a bad person?” Chanyeol suddenly asks and Baekhyun looks into his eyes with a surprised face. Him? A bad person? He must be joking. He is insane. 

“No. Of course not.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “I think you are one of the best people I have ever met.” Baekhyun exclaims placing his hand atop of the younger boy’s. He soon withdraws it, however, not sure if Chanyeol wants him to be so close with him. “Why would you think that?”

**

One of the best people.

“I’m sincerely sorry about the people you had to meet then,” Chanyeol replies bitterly, looking away at the bright, sunny window that seems to be mocking him with its warmth.

It would be easier if Baek told him he is indeed a monster. He’s used to that, he can take that. Not this, the doe-eyes and the innocent pout and the-

“Stop it,” Baekhyun whispers, eyes burning into the side of Chanyeol’s face but the younger boy can’t look back at him.

“It’s true, though,” he goes on, feeling pathetic and ridiculous and small. But that’s just how coming out always goes, isn’t it? “You’ve been way too kind and patient with me and I thought you would realise it’s of no use with some time, but- even  _ you _ know, somewhere deep inside, that something is majorly fucked up with me, am I right?”

“You’re not more or less fucked up than anyone else,” the older boy tells him firmly. “You keep saying this but only you think about yourself like this.”

“Maybe you should, too,” Chanyeol muses at the window. “Because this…  _ us _ … is not just the question of me liking you or not, you know? It’s-”  _ say it, you fucking coward! _ “-it’s… I cannot- do this...” he trails off, fingernails tearing into the flesh of his palms because he’s unable to say it. It would make it all too real and it would mean that this, whatever they are right now, is-

“Do… what… exactly?” Baekhyun’s voice is uncertain but Chanyeol feels like he somehow knows the answer already and it terrifies him to no end.

“Affection,” he spits without a second thought, because he knows he wouldn’t be able to do it then. “Romance.  _ Love _ ,” he blurts out the words as if they hurt him, just like the razors one uses to hurt themself. “I tried, it’s not like I want to fucking go and- I’m just- not capable of-” he feels the lump closing up his throat and  _ oh god, I’ve already said more than I should have… _

“I- I mean…” Baekhyun starts in a small voice filled with badly concealed pain and Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut. Fuck. He cannot speak without risking it all collapsing on him. “It’s okay… if you don’t… want to… date me… I- did I do something or… I mean, no, haha it’s not important…” Baek rambles away, and if it weren’t for the fucking  _ lump _ \- “I’m- yeah… it’s fine... we are friends so… it’s fine…”

“But I don’t want that!” Chanyeol’s voice breaks in the middle of the sentence and he feels a teardrop roll down his cheek. Goddamnit. “I-I don’t want you t-to go around ‘nd date people because people are sh-shit and they will end up hurting you… and I know t-that at the s-same time that’s literally all I’ve b-been doing all this time be-because…” he swallows his heart and looks at the older boy’s shocked expression, tears matching his own. “I- can’t fall in love, Baekhyun.”

**

Baekhyun does not hesitate. He bites back his own tears and hurries over to Chanyeol, hugging him close to his chest. He can’t say anything. He just stays by his side, hand caressing his back and swaying with him a little back and forth. Baekhyun _ loves  _ him. And he is pretty sure he has never felt like this towards anyone and that he never will. Even if Chanyeol can’t love him… he can’t do anything about it. 

He waits till his lover’s cries die down and as soon as he is only lightly sniffing, he asks in the smallest voice; “Are you aromantic Chanyeol?”

He doesn’t answer. His body tenses up in Baekhyun’s embrace as he waits for his answer. Chanyeol doesn’t say a word, instead he nods firmly and Baekhyun nods along with him. Maybe he really did fall for the wrong guy, he thinks cynically but his frown turns into a genuine smile. 

“Thank you for telling me, baby.” Baekhyun whispers, planting a quick kiss on top of his head. He then realizes that it might be wrong to do so. He lets his arms fall by his side and he is about to step back when suddenly Chanyeol snakes his arms around his waist.

“But-” He mumbles into his chest. “-you’re not happy like this and… I want you to be. You deserve it.” Chanyeol buries his head deeper in Baekhyun’s shirt.

“I’m happy… ‘cause you are here.” Baekhyun chuckles softly.

“But… no, it doesn’t work.” Chanyeol sighs heavily, pushing himself away from the older boy to meet his eyes. 

“We can make it work.” Baekhyun smiles down at him.

“No we- cannot.” Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Why not?” Baekhyun asks with a sad smile.

“Because- it’s not how it should be, I- I wanna deserve you too,” Chanyeol says burying his head back in his shirt. 

“You do.” Baekhyun smiles, playing with Chanyeol’s messy morning hair. “You do, okay? It will be fine. We will be fine.” He says trying to reassure himself just as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you in tears? bc we are
> 
> okay, but!!  
> aren't you all just mad curious about how chanyeol has come out as aro the first time in his life?  
> check out the third part of our series 'artificial love' under the title '[not that i would know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581289)' to find out!!
> 
> and until next time, stay beautiful and take care <333


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daedae~: actually,, can we just like   
> daedae~: take back a little? 
> 
> baebae~: huh what do you mean by that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when everything is going well except for what you thought would surely go well uwu
> 
> we are back to texting tho!!! we missed this flow a lot :3 we hope you did too~  
> this week's surprise in the end notes!!

**_[monday, 6:45am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Sunbaenim_ **

_ Jongin-ah _ _ ^^ _ _ has changed Sunbaenim’s nickname to my king. _

**Jongin-ah** **^^:** heeeey :3c   
**Jongin-ah** **^^:** good morning hyung!!!

**my king:** hey there :3   
**my king:** how did you sleep, love?

**Jongin-ah** **^^:** very well!!!   
**Jongin-ah** **^^:** you were in my dreaaam :3c   
**Jongin-ah** **^^:** how about you??

**my king:** I slept well, too   
**my king:** what was your dream like?

**Jongin-ah** **^^:** ah it was vv cute   
**Jongin-ah** **^^:** we had icecream like back in the day!!   
**Jongin-ah** **^^:** but we were holding hands n all :3333

**my king:** aww you are so sweet :3   
**my king:** do you wanna go out for ice cream again?   
**my king:** maybe today?

**Jongin-ah** **^^:** !!!   
**Jongin-ah** **^^:** that would be amazing   
**Jongin-ah** **^^:** yes!!!

**my king:** great :3   
**my king:** oh and also

_ my king has changed Jongin-ah^^’s nickname to little prince. _

**my king:** there you go

**little prince:** kdskadjfdks   
**little prince:** i love you!! :’))

**my king:** I love you too

**little prince:** hey i was thinking   
**little prince:** if you wanna meet up before school 

**my king:** oh, yeah sure!   
**my king:** should I go and pick you up in front of your dorm?

**little prince:** aah if its not an issue then yes :3c

**my king:** hey, when I offer something, you shouldn’t think it’s an issue for me, okay?   
**my king:** I’d be the happiest to pick you up :3

**little prince:** dskdjfhdj thank youuuu   
**little prince:** oh uh sehunnie just asked when will you pick us up :(

**my king:** oh, the   
**my king:** both of you?

**little prince:** i wanted to go just w you but   
**little prince:** me and sehun go together always    
**little prince:** n i just told him you will come

**my king:** huh, it’s fine   
**my king:** you two come as one package, don’t you?

**little prince:** ah yes but   
**little prince:** yknow now that we are together i want some   
**little prince:** alone time w you   
**little prince:** n i told him this n he is whining now 

**my king:** yeah… I’ll talk to him later   
**my king:** but it’s fine for today   
**my king:** as long as I get to see you

**little prince:** ah okay!!!!   
**little prince:** see you soon baby :3c

**my king:** take care, love

**little prince:** you too!!!!

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 11:20am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**baebae~:** hello baby :3   
**baebae~:** how are you feeling? ;)

**daedae~:** heyyy   
**daedae~:** weve just parted like five minutes ago lmao   
**daedae~:** but yeah im good !! you?

**baebae~:** am i not allowed to miss my own boyfriend??

**daedae~:** ahh ofc you are its just   
**daedae~:** i dunno nevermind

**baebae~:** hey   
**baebae~:** dont you miss me? :3

**daedae~:** you know i do   
**daedae~:** but im in history and i should   
**daedae~:** yknow,,, pay attention and all,,

**baebae~:** someone is trying to act all good an innocent   
**baebae~:** where was this yesterday haha

**daedae~:** shhh oh g od   
**daedae~:** jjong is sitting next to me and eyeing me weirdly,,

**baebae~:** ah why is that i wonder :3

**daedae~:** bc you keep texting stuff that you shouldnt when in public   
**daedae~:** actually,, can we just like   
**daedae~:** take back a little?

**baebae~:** huh what do you mean by that

**daedae~:** i dunno uhm like   
**daedae~:** i dont mean in private tho !! thats all good   
**daedae~:** just   
**daedae~:** yknow, how we were in the ‘fake’ phase,, just the other way around?

**baebae~:** uh so like   
**baebae~:** no public affection   
**baebae~:** at all?

**daedae~:** once somebody told me that   
**daedae~:** dating is not about constantly showing affection in public   
**daedae~:** and we dont need to convince anyone anymore   
**daedae~:** right?

**baebae~:** yeah we dont….   
**baebae~:** this is the reason why you did it?

**daedae~:** did what?

**baebae~:** like idk   
**baebae~:** hugging me and stuff   
**baebae~:** to convince people

**daedae~:** what   
**daedae~:** no ofc not   
**daedae~:** dont twist my words like that

**baebae~:** i just want to understand why cant we be like that

**daedae~:** bc its   
**daedae~:** i didnt   
**daedae~:** i didnt think you meant any of that okay   
**daedae~:** but right now it means a whole lot more than i thought it would   
**daedae~:** and im,, not ready

**baebae~:** ah i see   
**baebae~:** alright   
**baebae~:** do we still have our lunch date tho or   
**baebae~:** is that cancelled 

**daedae~:** no please   
**daedae~:** i still want that :3

**daedae~:** minseok?   
**daedae~:** where did you go??

**baebae~:** ah sorry   
**baebae~:** okay then how should i act

**daedae~:** i,,   
**daedae~:** dunno   
**daedae~:** we will figure it out i guess

**daedae~:** im sorry if i hurt you   
**daedae~:** it wasnt my intention,, im   
**daedae~:** sorry

**baebae~:** you shouldnt be   
**baebae~:** its fine   
**baebae~:** i can act like nothing happened   
**baebae~:** its fine

**daedae~:** just until we get home okay??

**daedae~:** bc,, youre still coming over right?

**baebae~:** yeah ig   
**baebae~:** im free so    
**baebae~:** yeah

**daedae~:** great !!   
**daedae~:** then meet you at lunch :3

**baebae~:** yeah   
**baebae~:** see you

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 3:34pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private Chat with them: Oh Sehun_ **

**Zitao:** Oh Sehun

**Oh Sehun:** Huang Zitao?   
**Oh Sehun:** why are we  saying each other’s names?

**Zitao:** you have no idea about dramatic builds up before the climax do you

**Oh Sehun:** ah not exactly but go on

**Zitao:** sighs   
**Zitao:** anyway   
**Zitao:** i saw kyungsoo and jongin on the corridors   
**Zitao:** they are together now?

**Oh Sehun:** oh yes   
**Oh Sehun:** they are so ungrateful   
**Oh Sehun:** i pretty much made that relationship i deserve something

**Zitao:** you Think you did do you?

**Oh Sehun:** yeah ofc   
**Oh Sehun:** i was the mastermind after all

**Zitao:** you seem to forget about something

**Oh Sehun:** about what

**Zitao:** Suho and I

**Oh Sehun:** ooooh yeah   
**Oh Sehun:** thank you   
**Oh Sehun:** tell it to suho too, yea?

**Zitao:** will do   
**Zitao:** but i did tell you im not working for free   
**Zitao:** it’s pay time honey

**Oh Sehun:** which means what

**Zitao:** Sehun, do you know what i do for a living?

**Oh Sehun:** ummmm no    
**Oh Sehun:** yeah actually what do you do   
**Oh Sehun:** you are like   
**Oh Sehun:** spoiled rich

**Zitao:** ah yes thank you    
**Zitao:** i am a cam baby

**Oh Sehun:** ooooooooh   
**Oh Sehun:** wait what is it

**Zitao:** it’s basically your work but over a cam

**Oh Sehun:** what so like   
**Oh Sehun:** no physical contact

**Zitao:** exactly

**Oh Sehun:** that sounds horrible

**Zitao:** well tell it to my 11 sugar daddies and 7 sugar mommies who all pay me daily   
**Zitao:** 300 dollars per subs   
**Zitao:** 1000 dollars for one on one video calls   
**Zitao:** and for one live stream the login is 20 dollars

**Oh Sehun:** im not good at math   
**Oh Sehun:** but i know money and damn   
**Oh Sehun:** thats a lot

**Zitao:** well   
**Zitao:** somehow i need to pay for my makeup, bags and shoes   
**Zitao:** and im not talking cheap brands

**Oh Sehun:** so you dont need my money   
**Oh Sehun:** but then what

**Zitao:** i want you Oh Sehun

**Oh Sehun:** oh

**Zitao:** oh?   
**Zitao:** that is all you have to say

**Oh Sehun:** yeah im kind of   
**Oh Sehun:** surprised   
**Oh Sehun:** i thought you had amazingly high standards unless when you are drunk   
**Oh Sehun:** are you drunk

**Zitao:** nope   
**Zitao:** but you have been so vocal about your skills in bed   
**Zitao:** i want to test them myself

**Oh Sehun:** huh sure   
**Oh Sehun:** i will make you scream 

**Zitao:** we will see about that   
**Zitao:** oh and one more thing

**Oh Sehun:** anything for you baby

**Zitao:** you don’t have the right to call me that   
**Zitao:** anyways i’m going to record it   
**Zitao:** so do well 

**Oh Sehun:** always

_ Oh Sehun has changed Zitao’s nickname to cambaby. _

**Oh Sehun:** but im warning you   
**Oh Sehun:** you are not ready for me

**cambaby:** honey   
**cambaby:** i was born ready

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 5:39pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: a china loving household_ **

_ Zitao has added Yixing to the chat. _ _   
_ _ Zitao has added Kris to the chat. _

**Zitao:** hello my two favourite men   
**Zitao:** i found a really good chinese restaurant when i was on a date with one of my sugar daddies   
**Zitao:** do you wanna check it out?   
**Zitao:** i’ll pay

**Yixing:** i was about to say that   
**Yixing:** if you let him fuck you in the bathroom, ill pass   
**Yixing:** but you just said the magic words :DD   
**Yixing:** you can count on me

**Zitao:** honey i dont fuck in public bathrooms

**Kris:** literally another information i did not want to know about you   
**Kris:** but yeah let’s go   
**Kris:** i’m sick of korean food

**Yixing:** oh i know a smol pan Korean guy who will be so sad to hear that ://////

**Kris:** i’m pretty sure he won’t be

**Zitao:** did you two   
**Zitao:** Talk already?

**Yixing:** ??? what am i missin here lads   
**Yixing:** ((and non-lads))

**Kris:** leave me alone for one day Tao please   
**Kris:** and Yixing i assure you, you are not missing anything

**Zitao:** :))))   
**Zitao:** we can have a nice chinese chat today   
**Zitao:** honestly we should stick together   
**Zitao:** so today   
**Zitao:** we get personal

**Kris:** oh god i’ll pass

**Yixing:** im sorry tao but,,   
**Yixing:** im kinda v much taken remember

**Zitao:** not that it matters ;)   
**Zitao:** but i meant like   
**Zitao:** we talk about our issues cause i’m sure we all have a lot   
**Zitao:** besides Kris, you already agreed to come so too late to bail :) 

**Yixing:** cmon old man   
**Yixing:** can you not read anymore??   
**Yixing:** its   
**Yixing:** free   
**Yixing:** food   
**Yixing:** i will do any amount of sappy psychotherapy w this friend for that

**Kris:** you two are pretty much the definition of a headache   
**Kris:** but okay   
**Kris:** as long as there is baijiu 

**Zitao:** you two can drink   
**Zitao:** i’ll come and pick you up with my tesla at six   
**Zitao:** be pretty and ready babes

**Yixing:** and youd think the dealer dude is the loaded one :////

\--

**_[monday, 9:55pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

**_zitao_ ** _ has sent a photo to the chat. _

_ su’s bf has changed zitao’s nickname to rich bitch. _

**rich bitch:** finally a good title

\--

**_[monday, 9:57pm]_** ** _  
_** ** _Private chat with them:_** **_yifan <3_**

**junmyeon <3:** oh so   
**junmyeon <3:** you’re out with the china squad then

**yifan <3:** yep

**junmyeon <3:** which is fine !!   
**junmyeon <3:** it’s just.. you forgot to tell me, is all

**yifan <3:** oh i should have?

**junmyeon <3:** i dunno   
**junmyeon <3:** i would’ve told you but   
**junmyeon <3:** well it’s not like i have to know about everything you do right? haha

**yifan <3:** hmmm   
**yifan <3:** sorry then babe

**junmyeon <3:** uhm...   
**junmyeon <3:** but Yifan?   
**junmyeon <3:** just out of curiosity… how much have you had?

**yifan <3:** of what   
**yifan <3:** i only have one boyfriend

**junmyeon <3:** oh my god

**yifan <3:** hey tell junmyeon to come over   
**yifan <3:** i want kiss

**junmyeon <3:** you should probably go home, love…   
**junmyeon <3:** i’m getting worried

**yifan <3:** i miss you tho

**junmyeon <3:** well, we were supposed to spend the evening together in the first place…   
**junmyeon <3:** but it’s okay, we’ll meet tomorrow, okay?   
**junmyeon <3:** just get out of that bar and   
**junmyeon <3:** wait, can you even get home on your own?

**yifan <3:** stop worrying   
**yifan <3:** none of us should worry   
**yifan <3:** we are happy together right

**junmyeon <3:** i   
**junmyeon <3:** yes   
**junmyeon <3:** of course we are   
**junmyeon <3:** jesus, what was in your drink???

**yifan <3:** its a good chinese drink   
**yifan <3:** they call it chinese vodka   
**yifan <3:** its good   
**yifan <3:** and chinese

**junmyeon <3:** but you said you never get hammered from anything...   
**junmyeon <3:** do you.. need me to go and get you home?

**yifan <3:** i need you   
**yifan <3:** i. need. you.

**junmyeon <3:** Yifan…

**yifan <3:** come on   
**yifan <3:** dont you want me too

**junmyeon <3:** i   
**junmyeon <3:** we talked about this, remember?   
**junmyeon <3:** not rushing things….

**yifan <3:** we arent   
**yifan <3:** we can do it slow

**junmyeon <3:** oh god   
**junmyeon <3:** that did things to my tummy….

**yifan <3:** ah you are such a cute baby   
**yifan <3:** especially because you are mine   
**yifan <3:** i love saying it

**junmyeon <3:** yeah   
**junmyeon <3:** i’m yours   
**junmyeon <3:** and you’re mine

**yifan <3:** yeah   
**yifan <3:** i wanna make you mine   
**yifan <3:** leave a little mark on your neck so everyone knows   
**yifan <3:** and see you wearing my shirt the next day

**junmyeon <3:** jesus you’re..   
**junmyeon <3:** you’re so drunk, you dunno what you’re saying…..

**yifan <3:** im saying whats on my mind   
**yifan <3:** all the time

**junmyeon <3:** you never say things like this when you’re sober tho   
**junmyeon <3:** wait no i mean   
**junmyeon <3:** damn i didn’t mean to actually send that… sorry

**yifan <3:** do you want me to

**junmyeon <3:** what?

**yifan <3:** to talk like this sober

**junmyeon <3:** i’m.. not sure   
**junmyeon <3:** it’s already making me blush and   
**junmyeon <3:** you’re not even here…

**yifan <3:** i wanna be there with you

**junmyeon <3:** yeah   
**junmyeon <3:** i’d like that too

**yifan <3:** can i tell tao to drive me to yours

**junmyeon <3:** wait no i   
**junmyeon <3:** i mean it would be nice but   
**junmyeon <3:** you’re drunk   
**junmyeon <3:** it would just make the temptation greater

**yifan <3:** i promise i will behave

**junmyeon <3:** oh my lord…..

**yifan <3:** we are leaving soon   
**yifan <3:** i wanna sleep with you

**junmyeon <3:** by sleep you mean   
**junmyeon <3:** actual sleeping?

**yifan <3:** if i say yes   
**yifan <3:** can i please see you

**junmyeon <3:** ah you….   
**junmyeon <3:** tell them to drop you off at mine

**yifan <3:** thank you love   
**yifan <3:** i will hold you in a bit

**junmyeon <3:** <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, we lied.
> 
> there are actually two surprises this time! :DD
> 
> first of all, you can vote for the next pair of moodboards to be posted ([here](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5b642b38e4b0f78c70adb148))  
> the poll closes right before we update on Monday, so be quick!!  
> don't forget that you can still vote on the sehun poll ([here](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5b4a11bde4b094aa41303bdc)) but be careful  
> you can only vote once  
> also, it will in no way influence the outcome of the story, it's just a small survey for us uwu
> 
> and the second surprise is: we opened an instagram account! follow us [here](https://www.instagram.com/i_love__the_stars/)  
> all of our previous moodboards have been trasferred there and all future ones will be uploaded only there so make sure to check it out :3  
> you can also message us both there as well as on our separate social medias in the end notes of the fic! don't be shy~  
> and if you have any post you want to share with us, we track the hashtag #sobabycanibeyourboyfriend on instagram!!
> 
> we love you all, take care!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: seok seems to be p content w the amount tho so  
> jong-gay: no need to worry your little head
> 
> gay god: what amount
> 
> jong-gay: what
> 
> gay god: you said he is content w the amount  
> gay god: the amount of what???
> 
> gay god: what stop ignoring me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter a little less dramatic this time we can call this the calm before the storm uwu

**[tuesday, 1:03am] Google:** aromantic

**[tuesday, 2:00am] Google:** aromantic relationships

 

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 1:49pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** hi   
**prettyboy:** how are you doing

**daddyeol:** hey.. im doing okay   
**daddyeol:** what about you?

**prettyboy:** im good uwu   
**prettyboy:** i was just thinking about u

**daddyeol:** yeah?   
**daddyeol:** actually, i was thinking about you too

**prettyboy:** oh really? uwu

**daddyeol:** yeah but you tell me first

**prettyboy:** oh i was just searching stuff so i can understand you more   
**prettyboy:** nd im sorry if i was too much sometimes

**daddyeol:** you.. what?   
**daddyeol:** what stuff exactly?

**prettyboy:** uh like what aromantic means....   
**prettyboy:** i hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable   
**prettyboy:** i just didnt want to ask unnecessary questions

**daddyeol:** oh god   
**daddyeol:** you didnt need to do that.....   
**daddyeol:** you can ask me anything, i mean i might not be able to answer everything but   
**daddyeol:** wait and what did you find?

**prettyboy:** well i read a few ‘’’confessions’’’ from other aromantics   
**prettyboy:** nd now i realized some things   
**prettyboy:** how i misunderstood you in the past :///

**daddyeol:** yeah uhh   
**daddyeol:** its not like i was being very clear either ig..   
**daddyeol:** its just… not an easy topic you know

**prettyboy:** oh yes i understand   
**prettyboy:** i still wish i wouldnt have said those things to you :(((   
**prettyboy:** im sorry,,,

**daddyeol:** hey its okay   
**daddyeol:** you didnt know   
**daddyeol:** and i dont blame you, i know im a grand asshole sometimes

**prettyboy:** nooo you are not  >:(((   
**prettyboy:** you are just different   
**prettyboy:** nd ppl dont want to understand different

**daddyeol:** but you do

**prettyboy:** im trying my best uwu

**daddyeol:** yeah i can tell   
**daddyeol:** and im very thankful for that

**prettyboy:** anytime uwu

**prettyboy:** sooooo   
**prettyboy:** why were you thinking about me uwu

**daddyeol:** oh uhm   
**daddyeol:** i was kinda hoping you forgot huh   
**daddyeol:** but yeah i just wanted to ask if   
**daddyeol:** uhm if you wanna go out tonight to.. see a film or.. something

**prettyboy:** oh   
**prettyboy:** oooooh   
**prettyboy:** ah yes of course !!!!   
**prettyboy:** i mean   
**prettyboy:** if its ok with you uwu

**daddyeol:** you do???   
**daddyeol:** it is ofc it is   
**daddyeol:** and probably like   
**daddyeol:** idk you could sleep over or   
**daddyeol:** yeah..

**prettyboy:** ahhhh yes gladly uwu   
**prettyboy:** will we have your dorm??   
**prettyboy:** we should tell seok to visit dae

**daddyeol:** you tell dae and i tell seok

**prettyboy:** ooh nd we can like order pizza!!!   
**prettyboy:** oki uwu   
**prettyboy:** thank you yeollie

**daddyeol:** of course   
**daddyeol:** meet me at the cinema at 7:30?

**prettyboy:** yep yep uwu   
**prettyboy:** i cant wait to see youuuu

**daddyeol:** yeahh me neither

**daddyeol:** take care pretty boy

**prettyboy:** you too baby uwu

\--

**_[tuesday, 2:26pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: miniseok_ **

**Chan-tol:** so i asked him out

**miniseok:** ooooooh you did???

**Chan-tol:** yeah   
**Chan-tol:** i think   
**Chan-tol:** its hard to tell..

**miniseok:** why is it   
**miniseok:** hard to tell?

**Chan-tol:** bc ive never done that before and   
**Chan-tol:** even im not sure if i meant it like that or..   
**Chan-tol:** idk its just confusing okay

**miniseok:** send me 

**_Chan-tol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __  
**_Chan-tol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _  
_ **_Chan-tol_ ** __ has sent a photo.

**miniseok:** yes you are going to have a date   
**miniseok:** and also drop me out like   
**miniseok:** fuck off

**Chan-tol:** oh shut up its not like youre not in jongdaes ass 24/7 nowadays anyway

**miniseok:** im not in his ass   
**miniseok:** yet :33

**Chan-tol:** youre gross

**miniseok:** you know whats gross   
**miniseok:** listening you having sex in the room next to me

**Chan-tol:** see :)) thats why you leave for the night

**miniseok:** :)))   
**miniseok:** fine   
**miniseok:** dont do anything i wouldnt

**Chan-tol:** huh sorry but i wont become celibate :)

**miniseok:** you just wait   
**miniseok:** we will do it in your bed for the first time

**Chan-tol:** are you sure   
**Chan-tol:** you wanna make love to his virgin ass on the sheets i make his best friend beg for it

**miniseok:** true i dont want to get any kind of infections of your nasty ass   
**miniseok:** this reminds me   
**miniseok:** clean your damn room

**Chan-tol:** of course mum

\--

**_[tuesday, 3:09pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: jong-gay_ **

**gay god:** hey baby

**jong-gay:** hey dude

**gay god:** bro

**jong-gay:** man

**gay god:** can we skip im getting tired from acting stragiht   
**gay god:** so tonight seok will come over

**jong-gay:** oooh yeah?   
**jong-gay:** how come

**gay god:** me nd yeollie are gonna have sex on the couch of their apartment uwu    
**gay god:** nd we dont really accept visitors

**jong-gay:** wow things i couldve lived without knowing   
**jong-gay:** but alright, its nice

**gay god:** its nice???   
**gay god:** thats all??

**jong-gay:** oh sorry   
**jong-gay:** WOW SO AMAZING WE WILL HAVE OUR LIVING ROOM TO OURSELVES !!!! HOW MAGNIFICENT

**gay god:** not that you would use it wisely

**jong-gay:** we will play all night long   
**jong-gay:** no better use of a couch than that imo

**gay god:** poor seok

**jong-gay:** what, you think he doesnt like fallout 4?

**gay god:** no im sure he likes it   
**gay god:** but how long can one be without sex before they self-destruct

**jong-gay:** well if youre that ‘’’one’’   
**jong-gay:** id say like 11 hours   
**jong-gay:** seok seems to be p content w the amount tho so   
**jong-gay:** no need to worry your little head

**gay god:** what amount

**jong-gay:** what

**gay god:** you said he is content w the amount   
**gay god:** the amount of what???

**gay god:** what stop ignoring me

**jong-gay:** the amount of   
**jong-gay:** us   
**jong-gay:** shut up

**gay god:** hUH   
**gay god:** WHAT IS THIS IM SENSIN   
**gay god:** WHAT DID YOU DO OMG SPILL

**jong-gay:** we didnt like,,, do it properly ok   
**jong-gay:** you can calm down

**gay god:** buuuuut

**jong-gay:** but,

**gay god:** what did you do 

**jong-gay:** …   
**jong-gay:** things?

**gay god:** omg just say it   
**gay god:** it would be less painful for the both of us

**jong-gay:** i   
**jong-gay:** cant   
**jong-gay:** you know it from yeol anyway im sure

**gay god:** oh no i dont   
**gay god:** see i dont talk about u bedind your back  >:(

**jong-gay:** i feel the shade over here lmao

**gay god:** its because there is   
**gay god:** okay did you blow him

**jong-gay:** whST   
**jong-gay:** NO   
**jong-gay:** did you seriously think i   
**jong-gay:** omfdg

**gay god:** well yes cause you dont wanna say it

**jong-gay:** i in fact did not   
**jong-gay:** …… hedid

**gay god:** OMFG   
**gay god:** YAS   
**gay god:** KING!!!   
**gay god:** HOW WAS IT

**jong-gay:** uh sjsfd   
**jong-gay:** ((((amazing))

**gay god:** tell me moreeeee

**jong-gay:** oh god i   
**jong-gay:** idk how to talk about it,,,,

**gay god:** hmm like   
**gay god:** when was it

**jong-gay:** at the party..

**gay god:** HOLY FUCK!!   
**gay god:** you did well   
**gay god:** i raised you well :’)   
**gay god:** wait did you   
**gay god:** if you didnt blow him then   
**gay god:** did you return it or you left him hanging 

**jong-gay:** well uhm   
**jong-gay:** after it happened i was kinda,,   
**jong-gay:** so spent i couldnt do anything   
**jong-gay:** but he brought me water and like   
**jong-gay:** took care of everything….

**gay god:** :’(((   
**gay god:** im crying   
**gay god:** seok is so perfect for uyo   
**gay god:** im so happie

**jong-gay:** yeah..   
**jong-gay:** and he slept over here afterwards

**gay god:** oooh so that is why you didnt leave your room the whole day   
**gay god:** i told yeollie you are suspicious

**jong-gay:** you.. literally just said you dont talk about me behind my back   
**jong-gay:** why would u text about me then,,,

**gay god:** sometimes i call my inner voice yeollie

**jong-gay:** shut up liar

**gay god:** okay but   
**gay god:** what were you doing in your room the whole day :)

**jong-gay:** we were   
**jong-gay:** studying

**gay god:** shUt Up liAR

**jong-gay:** …. why are we friends again

**gay god:** cause i adopted you uwu

**jong-gay:** youre like,, four months older than me

**gay god:** nd a lot more hmm   
**gay god:** how do you say   
**gay god:** experienced uwu

**jong-gay:** oh which reminds me   
**jong-gay:** you never told me what happened after you left to find chanyeol in the kitchen   
**jong-gay:** wait do you even remember

**gay god:** if i tell you   
**gay god:** will you tell me what happened on sunday :))) 

**jong-gay:** jfc i jerked him off okay   
**jong-gay:** so whats up w you 2

**gay god:** KDKASDSDKDFKFJ   
**gay god:** DID HE CUM   
**gay god:** !!

**jong-gay:** uhmm ofc he did ??   
**jong-gay:** who do you take me for

**gay god:** well   
**gay god:** i thought you dont do these kind of things

**jong-gay:** well usually i dont   
**jong-gay:** but   
**jong-gay:** this is different now,,,

**gay god:** oh yeah i forgot to tell you   
**gay god:** this is very gay of you jongdae :///

**jong-gay:** shut up   
**jong-gay:** im not gay

**gay god:** i   
**gay god:** im   
**gay god:** what

**jong-gay:** i told you   
**jong-gay:** i dont do these kind of things   
**jong-gay:** its not like im gay   
**jong-gay:** its just.. minseok

**gay god:** ?????????   
**gay god:** i have never been this confused in my entire life

**jong-gay:** jfc nevermind   
**jong-gay:** so what happened with yeol?   
**jong-gay:** you two are talking again

**gay god:** ah yes   
**gay god:** we are having a date tonight uwu

**jong-gay:** oh   
**jong-gay:** wow really??

**gay god:** yes uwu   
**gay god:** aaah i love him so much   
**gay god:** he makes me so happy

**jong-gay:** uhm okay but   
**jong-gay:** as your best friend i kinda have to be That guy,,   
**jong-gay:** he doesnt always make you happy tho does he

**gay god:** ah yeah but it was in the past   
**gay god:** i get him now uwu   
**gay god:** nd i know that things will change

**jong-gay:** … are you sure?

**gay god:** yes of course!!!!!

**jong-gay:** okay..   
**jong-gay:** i dont want you to get hurt again….   
**jong-gay:** but i mean   
**jong-gay:** if youre dating now, it should be fine

**gay god:** yes uwu   
**gay god:** besides i had the best sex of my life on my birthday   
**gay god:** nd there is no one better than him so 0:)

**jong-gay:** well okay   
**jong-gay:** if you say so   
**jong-gay:** (i mean im p sure i know at least one person who is but)

**gay god:** ksdadfmdskdsa   
**gay god:** do you   
**gay god:** want to have sex with seokkie uwu

**jong-gay:** oh god   
**jong-gay:** where did that even   
**jong-gay:** come from rn…,.,,.

**gay god:** well there is only one way to really test if he is better ;) 

**jong-gay:** you want me to have sex with him   
**jong-gay:** only so that we can compare???

**gay god:** well i can test him myself if you wanna uwu

**jong-gay:** wtf   
**jong-gay:** stick to your own man byun

**gay god:** oooof someone is fierce   
**gay god:** what are you jealous uwu

**jong-gay:** its not like you ever got in his pants tho so   
**jong-gay:** nope

**gay god:** you are underestimating me uwu 

**jong-gay:** you   
**jong-gay:** .. no   
**jong-gay:** you havent

**gay god:** hmm? uwu

**jong-gay:** what the hell are you even talking about   
**jong-gay:** you.. havent slept w minseok

**gay god:** 0:)

\--

**_[tuesday, 4:19pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baebae~_ **

**daedae~:** hey seokkie

**baebae~:** oh hello :33

**daedae~:** uhm i was wondering..   
**daedae~:** ah it might sound super dumb tho….

**baebae~:** well only one way to find out 

**daedae~:** can everyone just stop saying this exact phrase,,,,

**baebae~:** uhm   
**baebae~:** whats wrong haha

**daedae~:** okay so uh   
**daedae~:** ik its like   
**daedae~:** probably just a stereotype of like   
**daedae~:** all gay friends groups but uh   
**daedae~:** have you ever   
**daedae~:** slept with any of your friends   
**daedae~:** of like   
**daedae~:** o u r friends i mean,,

**baebae~:** as in having sex   
**baebae~:** no   
**baebae~:** as in sleeping in the same bed   
**baebae~:** yes

**daedae~:** oh   
**daedae~:** OH   
**daedae~:** jfc i will murder him

**baebae~:** mind to share?

**daedae~:** baekhyun..

**baebae~:** haha what did you do

**daedae~:** why do you think i did anything :///

**baebae~:** because he is always messing with you when you are playing dense

**daedae~:** hes   
**daedae~:** what??   
**daedae~:** when am i dense

**baebae~:** like when you dont want to admit things :D

**daedae~:** i dunno what you mean by that…..

**baebae~:** exactly

**daedae~:** no tell me   
**daedae~:** pleaseee   
**daedae~:** seokkie..

**baebae~:** uhhhuh   
**baebae~:** like uhhh   
**baebae~:** okay with me you never wanted to admit when i turned you on   
**baebae~:** and stuff like that haha

**daedae~:** uhm but like   
**daedae~:** okay i wasnt lying then tho   
**daedae~:** :3

**baebae~:** :))   
**baebae~:** sure

**daedae~:** oh thats it?   
**daedae~:** you are becoming boring..

**baebae~:** excuse me the fuck   
**baebae~:** we will see who is boring tonight baby boy

**daedae~:** thats more like it :3   
**daedae~:** but i guess youre right   
**daedae~:** toniiiiight   
**daedae~:** when i can finally….

**daedae~:** beat you in mario cart

**baebae~:** you bet :33   
**baebae~:** im way too good in it   
**baebae~:** but i mIGHT let you win if you ask nicely

**daedae~:** huh i dont need you to let me tho   
**daedae~:** i think im p skillful….   
**daedae~:** i will manage~

**baebae~:** sure baby   
**baebae~:** but dont come crying to me when you lose :33

**daedae~:** i have my secret strategy which is p much foolproof so   
**daedae~:** dont you worry about me :3

**baebae~:** hmhm im not   
**baebae~:** i know how you can be 

**daedae~:** well   
**daedae~:** we will see about thatttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is a quick reminder that we love and appreciate every single one of you who decided to read and stick with us throughout the whole thing uwu thank you so much!!!  
> also we opened an [ insta acc](https://www.instagram.com/i_love__the_stars/) where you can find the two winners of the moodboard voting! we are also posting little sneak peaks and teasers for the upcoming chapters in our story there so it really worth the follow ;))))  
> you can still vote for our sehun poll ([here](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5b4a11bde4b094aa41303bdc)) too!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu: oh you  
> Lulu: replied
> 
> Minseokkie: haha yeah  
> Minseokkie: i guess i ignored you enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have nothing to say so :) enjoy

**_[tuesday, 10:15pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baekhyunnie_ **

**binnie:** hey baek :3   
**binnie:** i was thinking and realised i haven’t seen you in like a week   
**binnie:** and i miss you a lot

**binnie:** do you wanna go out sometime this week?

**binnie:** uh sorry maybe you’re asleep   
**binnie:** sweet dreams!!

**binnie:** and if you see this in the morning, good morning :3

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 1:45pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: binnie_ **

**baekhyunnie:** oh hello   
**baekhyunnie:** you were not prepared if i see this the afternoon tho haha

**binnie:** hey :3   
**binnie:** no haha i was not   
**binnie:** did you sleep well?

**baekhyunnie:** oh yes haha   
**baekhyunnie:** i didnt sleep much but that was pleasant    
**baekhyunnie:** you?

**binnie:** oh were you out with friends? :3   
**binnie:** i slept well   
**binnie:** it was kinda sad to sleep alone but yeah…

**baekhyunnie:** ah yes friends haha

**binnie:** so uhm   
**binnie:** what do you say?

**baekhyunnie:** hmm

**binnie:** haha what does that mean?

**baekhyunnie:** oh i meant like uh   
**baekhyunnie:** what is the question haha

**binnie:** oh like   
**binnie:** do you wanna go out with me somewhere sometime?

**baekhyunnie:** oh wait like uh   
**baekhyunnie:** huh   
**baekhyunnie:** as in a date???

**binnie:** haha yeah ofc

**baekhyunnie:** uuuh like   
**baekhyunnie:** in a friendly way right

**binnie:** uhm well   
**binnie:** i didn’t really mean it like that…

**baekhyunnie:** oh um   
**baekhyunnie:** im really,,, busy this week

**binnie:** haha that’s fine!   
**binnie:** what about next week?   
**binnie:** i’ll be a little busy then but we’ll figure it out :3

**baekhyunnie:** ah uh im sorry

**binnie:** oh uhm   
**binnie:** is that a no again?

**baekhyunnie:** ah i’m really sorry   
**baekhyunnie:** i don’t want to hurt you but   
**baekhyunnie:** i don’t think this would work

**binnie:** oh no it’s   
**binnie:** fine really   
**binnie:** haha

**binnie:** uhm i know it’s none of my business but   
**binnie:** it’s   
**binnie:** because of him isn’t it?

**baekhyunnie:** i   
**baekhyunnie:** i just love him you know….

**binnie:** yeah   
**binnie:** i figured it out some time ago…

**baekhyunnie:** it is not like   
**baekhyunnie:** please don’t think it’s your fault

**binnie:** it’s alright, really   
**binnie:** he got to you first i guess haha…

**binnie:** he’s very lucky, i hope he knows that

**baekhyunnie:** hey   
**baekhyunnie:** you will find someone too   
**baekhyunnie:** i know   
**baekhyunnie:** cause you are really everything a guy needs   
**baekhyunnie:** the timing is just… not right for the two of us

**binnie:** you’re so sweet   
**binnie:** but you don’t have to say all these things you know   
**binnie:** and just   
**binnie:** take care baekhyunnie okay?   
**binnie:** you have such a beautiful heart...   
**binnie:** keep it safe alright?

**baekhyunnie:** ah binnie…   
**baekhyunnie:** don’t worry about me   
**baekhyunnie:** and don’t be discouraged   
**baekhyunnie:** no man worth it!!   
**baekhyunnie:** be happy okay? 

**binnie:** yeah   
**binnie:** thank you baekkie   
**binnie:** i hope you two will be super happy!!

**binnie:** see you around?

**baekhyunnie:** definitely !!!

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 2:12pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baebae~_ **

**daedae~:** okay but   
**daedae~:** when you come over next time   
**daedae~:** you will lose by more than only 3 rounds :3

**baebae~:** i would NOT have lost if SOMEONE wasnt being a tricky naughty boy

**daedae~:** :0   
**daedae~:** who was

**baebae~:** hmm idk   
**baebae~:** but that someone kept touching my thighs and kissing my neck :)))

**daedae~:** oh so you   
**daedae~:** go around and let boys do that??

**baebae~:** no   
**baebae~:** only my boyfriend can do that ;)

**daedae~:** hmm so did you take revenge on him for it?

**baebae~:** yeah i did   
**baebae~:** the hickeys are a nice proof   
**baebae~:** i still cant believe you didnt let me leave them on your neck 

**daedae~:** and i cant believe you did

**baebae~:** of course thats like the best spot

**daedae~:** yeah i   
**daedae~:** kinda figured out you like it 

**baebae~:** ooh what gave it away :33

**daedae~:** hm i dunno if   
**daedae~:** the whines, the groans or the heavy breathing was the most telling….

**baebae~:** well i cant help when you are that good kitten

**daedae~:** fu   
**daedae~:** minseok,

**baebae~:** yes that is my name :33

**daedae~:** lets not get into   
**daedae~:** names..

**baebae~:** why not :3

**daedae~:** bc im in class……

**baebae~:** ah yeah   
**baebae~:** the ‘dont text things like this in public’ policy still lives?

**daedae~:** im sorry its   
**daedae~:** im trying okay?   
**daedae~:** just give me some time……

**baebae~:** yeah just asking cause   
**baebae~:** i miss you and like   
**baebae~:** can i text it?

**daedae~:** i miss you too..   
**daedae~:** ahhh   
**daedae~:** okay.. just a little alright?   
**daedae~:** text me anything now

**baebae~:** oooh okay :333   
**baebae~:** im actually p happy that yeol had this date thing yesterday   
**baebae~:** cause i got to be with you    
**baebae~:** aah it made me so happy :33   
**baebae~:** i love hanging out with you   
**baebae~:** (((even tho you cheat in games  >:(()))   
**baebae~:** your laugh makes me so happy too   
**baebae~:** and also you are the perfect cuddle size   
**baebae~:** maybe you are more well proportioned after all 

**daedae~:** oh my god.. seokkie

**baebae~:** what baby   
**baebae~:** is it too much or

**daedae~:** no   
**daedae~:** no its not   
**daedae~:** im just   
**daedae~:** always so speechless when you tell me things like that…..

**baebae~:** you make me speechless too   
**baebae~:** and breathless    
**baebae~:** ah you are so beautiful

**_baebae~_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**daedae~:** oh god this selfie..   
**daedae~:** i still looked super sleepy hah why did you even keep it

**baebae~:** nooo you are cute   
**baebae~:** nd its also a memory of how it feels to wake up with you in my arms 

**daedae~:** my..   
**daedae~:** stomach is so tight now oh god

**daedae~:** im happy you kept it after all   
**daedae~:** you are so handsome

**baebae~:** i am in fact :33

**daedae~:** annnddd your cockiness is back

**baebae~:** that is why you like me isnt it :33

**daedae~:** hmmm   
**daedae~:** contemplating..

**baebae~:** ah come oooon 

**daedae~:** what do you wanna hear? :3

**baebae~:** give me attentiooon 

**daedae~:** oh i am !!   
**daedae~:** im not taking notes at all   
**daedae~:** all my attention is yours

**baebae~:** aaah you are such a bad child   
**baebae~:** when i was your age i knew how to behave

**daedae~:** oh i v much doubt that   
**daedae~:** i doubt you ever knew how to behave actually,,,

**baebae~:** what are you on about   
**baebae~:** im a good boy 

**daedae~:** yeah?   
**daedae~:** can i ask the hickeys on my thighs about that?

**baebae~:** 0:))   
**baebae~:** an angel

**daedae~:** of course

**daedae~:** hey angel   
**daedae~:** what are you doing friday night btw?

\--

**_[wednesday, 2:50pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Lulu_ **

**Lulu:** hey….   
**Lulu:** im sorry for being a pain in the ass but   
**Lulu:** im coming back on friday and my plane lands at 7pm   
**Lulu:** i was thinking if you could pick me up or not   
**Lulu:** i mean i can take a taxi thats fine with me as well   
**Lulu:** just you know we could catch up and yea…

**Minseokkie:** hi

**Lulu:** oh you   
**Lulu:** replied

**Minseokkie:** haha yeah   
**Minseokkie:** i guess i ignored you enough   
**Minseokkie:** oh shit i didnt… mean it like that

**Lulu:** haha no its fine   
**Lulu:** i deserve it 

**Minseokkie:** hmm yes maybe

**Lulu:** ah you havent changed anything i see

**Minseokkie:** a lot of things happened since you have been gone   
**Minseokkie:** so dont assume anything

**Lulu:** you are right about that   
**Lulu:** many things happened with me too but you might have seen them

**Minseokkie:** i did hear a few things from a friend of mine

**Lulu:** oh okay but   
**Lulu:** there is a lot more to it   
**Lulu:** but i will tell it to you in person   
**Lulu:** i will see you soon anyways, right?

**_\--_ **

**_[wednesday, 2:58pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baebae~_ **

**daedae~:** seok?   
**daedae~:** where did you go? :3

**daedae~:** hey.. are you okay?

\--

**_[wednesday, 2:58pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Lulu_ **

**Minseokkie:** yeah see you on friday

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 5:55pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

**_damnnnn_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**damnnnn:** nini look at this   
**damnnnn:** im so angry this test is lying   
**damnnnn:** wait   
**damnnnn:** oh fuck no not again

**ksoo’s:** ...........hunnie

**bi-bi:** oh mY GOD

**su’s bf:** what is a ‘big dick energy’?   
**su’s bf:** is it some korean thing?

**_rich bitch_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**rich bitch:** 85% baby   
**rich bitch:** it ain’t lying

**_d.o hyung <3_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**d.o hyung <3:** 100% here…

**damnnnn:** ??? what   
**damnnnn:** how???   
**damnnnn:** but   
**damnnnn:** no im not 45%

**ksoo’s:** :000 hyung lvdjslfkjh   
**ksoo’s:** y did u even   
**ksoo’s:** take this test lfsjhfdljhldfsk

**d.o hyung <3:** you know, love   
**d.o hyung <3:** just to get facts confirmed

**_su’s bf_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**su’s bf:** okay but what does this mean

**kris’ bf:** uhhhhh   
**kris’ bf:** 100% means that you’re   
**kris’ bf:** uhm   
**kris’ bf:** lkjsdf somebody help me out, i can’t do it

**wingman:** that you have big dick energy uwu

**su’s bf:** i don’t get it   
**su’s bf:** ugh okay i will go and work out then because you are not helping

**bi-bi:** ^^^^^^^^yeah exactly,,,

**bf goals:** oooh does he su :333

**kris’ bf:** shut up son   
**kris’ bf:** go and drink your cocoa

**damnnnn:** no wait jongin tell them that i have big dick energy

**ksoo’s:** uhmmmm im sorry bby but   
**ksoo’s:** maybe ur big dick just uhm   
**ksoo’s:** needs charging ???

**bi-bi:** omfg im s cr am ing hepl

**damnnnn:** ugh   
**damnnnn:** best friend card: revoked

**d.o hyung <3:** thank god, finally   
**d.o hyung <3:** you can move in with me now, baby

**damnnnn:** what no   
**damnnnn:** i take it back

**_bf goals_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**wingman:** omg…..  
 **wingman:** **@lucky bastard** why are you not telling me things  >:(((

**lucky bastard:** seok you said youre taking a shower now wth

**bf goals:** yes and in the meantime i discovered my true identity

**ksoo’s:** lkdfjshs dae ur tiny knight is just as amazing as mine :3333

**d.o hyung <3:** hm?

**ksoo’s:** i meannnn   
**ksoo’s:** almost? :33

**d.o hyung <3:** :3

**ksoo’s:** <333333

**bf goals:** daedae you will too take this quiz and we will see who is a midget

**lucky bastard:** i refuse

**bf goals:** declined

\--

**_[wednesday, 6:39pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prettyboy_ **

**daddyeol:** baek

**prettyboy:** oooh its my fave uwu

**daddyeol:** oh god not now   
**daddyeol:** i need you to come over   
**daddyeol:** right now

**prettyboy:** whyyyy   
**prettyboy:** what are we doiing uwu

**daddyeol:** i just huh   
**daddyeol:** have to check something

**prettyboy:** ???

**daddyeol:** just come over babyboy   
**daddyeol:** daddy is impatient..

**prettyboy:** ooh is it about   
**prettyboy:** the test uwu

**daddyeol:** uh   
**daddyeol:** what   
**daddyeol:** lol   
**daddyeol:** no ??

**prettyboy:** so then yes   
**prettyboy:** i got 80% uwu

**daddyeol:** yeah thats a shitty test anyway

**prettyboy:** someone got a bad score hmmmmm

**daddyeol:** first of all 72% isnt that bad   
**daddyeol:** second of all-

**prettyboy:** !!!   
**prettyboy:** my score is bigger!!!   
**prettyboy:** from today on i will be the top uwu

**daddyeol:** lets pretend that sentence never left your pretty little mouth

**prettyboy:** hmm but it did babyboy uwu

**daddyeol:** oh my fucking god

**prettyboy:** what uwu   
**prettyboy:** if you wanna prove yourself so badly   
**prettyboy:** then come and take me uwu

**daddyeol:** ….   
**daddyeol:** be ready for me in 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0:))) pls yell at us


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why am I like this?” He cries a lot harder now, clenching Baekhyun’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves sorry for being late with this chapter, im on a vacation with no wifi but please enjoy

**_[thursday, 2:46pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: little prince_ **

**my king:** but yes, we should watch that movie together tonight :3   
**my king:** hey, by the way **  
** **my king:** is Sehun still pissed off about that test?

**little prince:** ah yess :DDD its so funny honestly   
**little prince:** but dont worry hes gonna be okay   
**little prince:** it takes him some days bc   
**little prince:** hah well it just hurts his pride that my hyung is more manly than him uwu

**my king:** huh… yeah :3

**little prince:** hm? :D

**my king:** nothing   
**my king:** I just like it when you call me that

**little prince:** what   
**little prince:** my hyung? :33

**my king:** yeah

**little prince:** y do u like it??

**my king:** it's so… I dunno   
**my king:** it just sounds right

**little prince:** it does doesnt it?? :3   
**little prince:** my hyung   
**little prince:** my boyfriend   
**little prince:** my everything :333

**my king:** oh my god, please...   
**my king:** you make me so flustered

**little prince:** nooo i wont stop uwu   
**little prince:** now i can finally call you my man and i will make up for lost timeee   
**little prince:** my amazingly beautiful hyung~~

**my king:** Jongin-ah… I'm in class

**little prince:** hmm so what? :3

**my king:** you…   
**my king:** uhh nevermind

**little prince:** whaaaat

**my king:** just… I wish I could be with you now

**little prince:** hmm yeah me too :c   
**little prince:** i wanna kiss you :cc

**my king:** yeah… I'd like that

**little prince:** maybe when we are back in ur dorm :c

**my king:** huh I wanna

**little prince:** making out like the other dayyy

**my king:** oh, when you got so touchy?

**little prince:** i cant help itttt ur so hot when u moan in my mouth :c

**my king:** ahh... Jongin-ah

**little prince:** hm? :3

**my king:** … you know what you're doing

**little prince:** me??? im not doing anything hyung 0:))

**my king:** you're saying suggestive stuff on purpose to turn me on while I'm in class

**little prince:** .. is it working?

**my king:** oh god

**little prince:** hyuuung :DD

**my king:** shut up

**little prince:** make me :333

**my king:** gladly

**little prince:** hmm do you wanna kiss me silent?   
**little prince:** or is there something else on your mind? :3

**my king:** I… no

**little prince:** oh dont tell me youve never imagined it   
**little prince:** me on my knees for you~

**my king:** Jongin...

**little prince:** nooo   
**little prince:** call me baby   
**little prince:** i like it a lot when you call me that   
**little prince:** it sounds right :3

**my king:** hmm… it does doesn't it

**little prince:** oh i wish you groaned it to me while i kiss your chest   
**little prince:** maybe teasing your nipples as i go :3c

**my king:** I hope you're aware that I'm blushing furiously in class

**little prince:** :33 my beautiful hyung   
**little prince:** how about hickeys? do you like them?

**my king:** yeah I... like them in places I can cover   
**my king:** they're only for the two of us to see anyway   
**my king:** how about you?

**little prince:** oh i love them :3

**my king:** yeah? even on your neck?

**little prince:** skdhdh yes please   
**little prince:** mark me

**my king:** oh my god

**little prince:** :33   
**little prince:** so i can give you some on your hips? :3

**my king:** yeah.. yeah do that

**little prince:** hmmm i bet you would make some vv pretty noises

**my king:** if you’re good...

**little prince:** ive never had any complaints :3cc   
**little prince:** so what do you want hyung?

**my king:** I want this fucking class to end so I can go home to my boyfriend

**little prince:** oh yeah?   
**little prince:** but how about me going there to you?   
**little prince:** sneaking in your class   
**little prince:** hiding under your desk while no one can see me… :3

**my king:** jesus fucking christ baby

**little prince:** I want you hyung

**my king:** fuck this class   
**my king:** I'm getting out of here   
**my king:** wait for me, Jongin-ah

**little prince:** djzbzb   
**little prince:** hurry home to me<33

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 7:30pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Oh Sehun_ **

**cambaby:** hello small dick

**Oh Sehun:** you cannot prove anything   
**Oh Sehun:** that test was dumb anyways

**cambaby:** aaah so defensive   
**cambaby:** are you scared of the truth?

**Oh Sehun:** im scared of many things but not that   
**Oh Sehun:** i know what i know

**cambaby:** and i do not believe you

**Oh Sehun:** well that is your loss not mine

**cambaby:** oof harsh   
**cambaby:** just how i like it

**Oh Sehun:** what do you want Zitao

**cambaby:** you   
**cambaby:** right now

**Oh Sehun:** i dont work on demand

**cambaby:** you tend to forget that you owe me   
**cambaby:** you dont really have a choice here honeybee

**Oh Sehun:** i have a job you know   
**Oh Sehun:** and i know it might sound surprising   
**Oh Sehun:** but i also   
**Oh Sehun:** watch this   
**Oh Sehun:** have a life to live

**cambaby:** oooh how interesting   
**cambaby:** too bad i don’t care isn’t it   
**cambaby:** you have 15 minutes

**Oh Sehun:** i cant

**cambaby:** ooooh someone is scared

**Oh Sehun:** no im not

**cambaby:** but you are

**Oh Sehun:** no

**cambaby:** i should have guessed it

**Oh Sehun:** what

**cambaby:** you are all talk Sehun

**Oh Sehun:** no???

**cambaby:** your mouth is big but you have nothing

**Oh Sehun:** take that back

**cambaby:** make me

**Oh Sehun:** fuck

**cambaby:** what’s wrong honeybee?   
**cambaby:** cat took your tongue?

**Oh Sehun:** you want me that badly huh

**cambaby:** im fine without you   
**cambaby:** but you know   
**cambaby:** i can believe what i want to

**Oh Sehun:** your beliefs are wrong   
**Oh Sehun:** i will be there in 10 minutes   
**Oh Sehun:** if you are wearing anything other than a robe   
**Oh Sehun:** i wont go easy on you

**cambaby:** hmm then it’s time to dress up

**Oh Sehun:** hah   
**Oh Sehun:** you are triggering me baby

**cambaby:** the time is ticking honeybee   
**cambaby:** tic-toc-tic-toc

**_cambaby_ ** _has sent a photo._

**cambaby:** hurry up

_cambaby has logged off._

**Oh Sehun:** oh my fucking god   
**Oh Sehun:** i will shut your pretty little mouth   
**Oh Sehun:** you should have thought beforehand baby   
**Oh Sehun:** you are so going to regret teasing me

_Oh Sehun has logged off._

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 10:39pm]_ **

“Hello? Mum?”

_“Hello darling, how have you been?”_

“Ah, it’s been like a week since we last called, right? I’m sorry about that…”

_“I’m sure you have been busy with your studies, weren’t you?”_

“Yeah… I have actually been super busy, I’m sorry.”

_“I hope you still get some time to make friends! You need those too.”_

“Oh, yeah, of course! It’s funny that you mention that now… life has been surprisingly good lately.”

_“Oh really? Tell me, honey.”_

“I’ve made some great friends. Like, with friends of friends. We have a whole group!”

_“That sounds lovely!”_

“They really are! Especially this one boy, his name is Minseok and mum, you would love him, he's funny and gentle and intelligent and-”

_“Ah, wait wait honey, your dad wants to talk to you too-”_

_“Hey buddy, how is it going?”_

“Oh, hey dad. I’m- doing okay… and you? How is the business going?”

_“It’s going pretty well actually, thank you for asking.”_

“Hey, I know I promised I’d go home soon but… let’s just say life happened and… I don’t think I can make it this month… I’m sorry...”

_“What are you so busy with son?”_

“Hah, you know, a little this and a little that… studying, most importantly of course, but… uhm, socialising and… all that jazz…”

_“Did you get a girlfriend?”_

_“What? A girlfriend?”_

“Oh, I… haha uhm… something like that, yeah.”

_“What’s her name? What is she like? Tell me everything.”_

“Uhm, I don’t think you- I mean, this is a- uhm… conversation for another day… but let me tell you sh- she’s amazing.”

_“Aaah secretive as ever… next time when you come bring her home.”_

“What?! Why would I- uh, haha, but why would you want me to do that?”

_“Is wanting to meet my son’s girlfriend a crime? You never talked about anyone before so I’m sure she must be special.”_

_“I cannot believe! Our little boy is all grown up.”_

“Haha, yeah, I guess… but yeah, you’re right. Special kinda covers it.”

_“You made me really proud buddy.”_

“Yeah… huh, I- I think I should go, though… I don’t feel too well…”

_“Ah so soon?”_

“Well, I should pack some stuff, too, some friends planned- uh- something and… I should get ready and all…”

_“What friends? Not that Byun boy, right?”_

“...you know that his name is Baekhyun, dad. And yes, him, too. We have the same friends’ group, actually.”

_“Is he still… like that?”_

“... Still?”

_“You know… abnormal.”_

“He’s- jesus christ. He is not abnormal. How can you even-”

_“As a man, he should find girls attractive. That is normal and you know that.”_

_“Just like your dad and you, honey. Maybe you could help him.”_

“No, he doesn’t need my help. Or any help, actually. He is perfectly happy like that, and nobody should judge him for something like this. And nobody does, not here.”

_“Tell me your other friends are different than him.”_

“They are- all kinds of people. We have, uh, dance majors and people in theatre and- and this guy who studies gastronomy-”

_“Huh that’s sounds pretty homo for me. Don’t you have friends from your major too? You know someone normal from accounting.”_

“My friends _are_ normal. There’s nothing wrong with them, dad.”

_“Well as long as they don’t try to force this shit on you...”_

“Jesus christ, nobody is forcing anything on me! I’m my own person and whoever my friends sleep with is none of- anybody else’s business.”

_“No need to be so defensive I’m just looking out for you. None of us want you to turn out the way they are.”_

“Huh yeah? Why? What would happen if I did? Would you not l-love me anymore?”

_“Don’t even joke about stuff like is Jongdae.”_

“I just- I want to know now. Just tell me nothing would change and I drop the topic, I swear.”

_“I’m not going to lie to you.”_

“W... what?”

_“Because that person is not my son. I can’t love_ that _.”_

_“What are you two talking about?”_

_“Jongdae is joking about being homo.”_

_“Honey, why would you say that to your father? How could you?”_

“Oh my god… do you even… hear yourselves?”

_“I could ask you the same thing.”_

“I- I’d better go now.”

_“Yeah, maybe you should think about this. Those people are messing with your mind already.”_

“Of course. _They_ are messing with my head…”

_“Spend some time with your girlfriend instead. Maybe that will do good to you.”_

“I will. I can promise you that.”

_“And ask her about visiting! I love you, honey.”_

“Yeah… of course.”

_“Talk to you later son.”_

_“Bye, darling!”_

“Bye…”

\--

Baekhyun hisses as the light from the corridor shines on him. He shuts his eyes tighter and shuffles into his pillow to shield his face completely. He hums, his mind foggy from sleepiness and only when he hears soft sobs coming from the door he realizes that someone has entered his room. He pushes himself up on his elbows, squinting to get used to the brightness. The black silhouette of a small figure, shoulders hanging, looking tired and drained as ever meets his eyes. He rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes and in a hoarse and tired voice he speaks up:

“Is everything okay Jongdae?” His roommate suddenly sniffs and rubs his eyes just as well and Baekhyun sits up instantly, his mouth hanging open. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He pats the bed next to him signaling his friend to join him on the bed. Jongdae stumbles to the bed, tripping over Baekhyun’s scattered books and clothes before he sits down by his side.

“They just called me.” He mumbles, voice little, hardly audible. “My parents.” He finishes his sentence not reflecting any emotions. Baekhyun sighs, a bit annoyed and he is already clenching his fists before releasing his grip and putting one arm around Jongdae’s shoulders.

“What did they do this time?” He asks, whispering softly not to scare Jongdae.

“Asked about friends and relationship and- they- think- I have a girlfriend now but- I-” He says in between sobs, trying to keep it down, his hands trembling in his lap. “I think my dad- oh my god… Baek, he _knows_. I think he knows.” He says burying his face in his hands.

Baekhyun gulps before pulling him close to his chest, his other hand caressing his cheek softly. “Hey, it’s okay. You are okay.” He coos placing his chin on top of Jongdae’s head.

“Why am I like this?” He cries a lot harder now, clenching Baekhyun’s shirt.

“Hey… you are normal. You are who you are and I love you for it. Just like everyone else. Your emotions are not something you can control and you shouldn’t feel ashamed of it. I’m sorry they made you feel like this… again.” Baekhyun sighs, swaying back and forth with Jongdae.

“I tried so hard- I tried… all these years and- I didn’t want to fall in love, I’m so sorry, I’m a fucking mess…” Jongdae keeps on bawling, holding Baekhyun tighter.

“No you are not! You are an amazing person inside and outside! People love you so much. You are so far aways from being a mess.” He sighs. “Isn’t it nice? Being in love?”

“I’m… jesus- Minseok… I’ve been such an asshole to him too, why- why does even tolerate me… you were- right all along, I don’t deserve him.”

“No! Enough! You are so happy with him and you make him so happy! I have never seen him be like this with anyone else and I wouldn’t have supported this relationship in the first place if I thought it wouldn’t work out. You are so perfect for each other, honestly… you two grew together in this short period of time already and… we say these things because we are jealous how perfect you two are. I wish… I wish you would think about yourself just like Minseok does…” Baekhyun sighs again, a single tear rolls down on his cheek. “I’m so happy for you, Jongdae and I’m really proud. Please don’t put yourself down like this. You are so important to me.”

Jongdae hides his face in Baekhyun’s collarbones, his arms snaking around his waist and pulling himself closer. Baekhyun’s arm travels to the small of his friend’s back while his other hand is still caressing his cheeks. He hums a lullaby to Jongdae till his cries die down a little before he speaks up again.

“Stay here. You shouldn’t be alone.” He says and Jongdae softly nods before the get in bed, Baekhyun holding Jongdae close to him, trying his best to let his best friend know he is not alone. They have each other and in the end that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to add that this is in no means based on jongdae's real parents, it's all just fiction/things we heard or lived through!!!  
> see you all on thursday uwu


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daedae~: im  
> daedae~: im so sorry….
> 
> baebae~: yeah me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dont kill us  
> (surprise in the end notes uwu)

**_[friday, 0:12am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Lulu_ **

**Lulu:** hello babe   
**Lulu:** shit i didnt mean to send that    
**Lulu:** uh anyway… its too late now sorry   
**Lulu:** i hope to see you tonight   
**Lulu:** i missed you

\--

**_[friday, 0:15am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Sehunnie_ **

**Baby hyung:** SHIT SEHUN   
**Baby hyung:** PLEASE BE AWAKE HOLY SHIT

**Sehunnie:** MINSEOK   
**Sehunnie:** WHY ARE WE YELLING

**Baby hyung:** IM PANIC   
**Baby hyung:** CAN YOU COME TO THE AIRPORT WITH ME TONIGHT   
**Baby hyung:** PLEASE SAY FUCKING YES

**Sehunnie:** well im free of course   
**Sehunnie:** but are we running away together or something   
**Sehunnie:** cause im not ready for that kind of commitment yet

**Baby hyung:** no we are not running away together

**Sehunnie:** ouch rude

**Baby hyung:** omg please you dont even know why i asked

**Sehunnie:** i love surprises   
**Sehunnie:** but sure tell me

**Baby hyung:** you like luhan right

**Sehunnie:** i dont like where this is going   
**Sehunnie:** listen if its about last time   
**Sehunnie:** i wanna say i deleted those photos but   
**Sehunnie:** who am i to fool anyone

**Baby hyung:** no not about that   
**Baby hyung:** well that too   
**Baby hyung:** you know he is coming back   
**Baby hyung:** and you have the privilege to pick him up from the airport 

**Sehunnie:** WHAT   
**Sehunnie:** REALLY   
**Sehunnie:** HOLY SHIT   
**Sehunnie:** I MEAN   
**Sehunnie:** ITS COOL    
**Sehunnie:** IM COOL   
**Sehunnie:** WHEN   
**Sehunnie:** I WILL BE READY BY 7 AM

\--

**_[friday, 0:23am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prince_pirouette_ **

**oh playboy:** NINI   
**oh playboy:** FUCK ARE YOU AWAKE

**oh playboy:** I JUST COMBUSTED   
**oh playboy:** AND CASUALLY BUSTED SEVERAL !! NUTS

**prince_pirouette:** omg hunnieeee   
**prince_pirouette:** im at soos nd i think this is the best night in the history of nights :33333

**oh playboy:** oh did you do the frickle frackle 

**prince_pirouette:** oh noooo hes   
**prince_pirouette:** so adorable hes holding back bc he wants to make it all perfect for us :333333   
**prince_pirouette:** hunnie i love him so mucchhhh

**oh playboy:** you must love him   
**oh playboy:** who can go on without sex for more than 5 hours honestly   
**oh playboy:** at this day and age

**prince_pirouette:** pff is that why u felt the need to share that u just   
**prince_pirouette:** “casually busted several nuts”,,,,,,

**oh playboy:** okay but you dont know why   
**oh playboy:** stop asking i will tell you   
**oh playboy:** im going to see luhan tonight

**prince_pirouette:** hun,,, i told u so many times   
**prince_pirouette:** kidnapping him is not the solution,,,,,,,,,

**oh playboy:** well seokkie hyung just invited me to go and catch my man on the airport so

**prince_pirouette:** whaaaaaAAAAATTTTTTT   
**prince_pirouette:** OHMYGOD !!!!!   
**prince_pirouette:** HES RLLY COMING BACK THEN   
**prince_pirouette:** WAit but   
**prince_pirouette:** minseok asked u??? why u????

**oh playboy:** because he said he knows that i like him !!!   
**oh playboy:** what a legend    
**oh playboy:** oh shit my break is over fuuuck   
**oh playboy:** soon nini

**prince_pirouette:** welllll my mans impatient too so   
**prince_pirouette:** meet u at home sehunnie   
**prince_pirouette:** nd also like,, b careful oky? :ccc   
**prince_pirouette:** ive a bad feeling bout this…..

\--

**_[friday, 0:40am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Baby hyung_ **

**Baby hyung:** make it 5 pm   
**Baby hyung:** i will pick you up

**Baby hyung:** oh and Sehun?

**Baby hyung:** one more thing   
**Baby hyung:** dont tell it to anyone alright

\--

**_[friday, 5:01am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prince_pirouette_ **

**oh playboy:** omg nini please tell me you havent told it to anyone   
**oh playboy:** please i dont want to fuck it up again

**oh playboy:** damnit

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 3:30pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**baebae~:** hello boyfriend uwu

**daedae~:** oh hey seok   
**daedae~:** you finally texted back,,   
**daedae~:** i was worried,,,

**baebae~:** oh you really were??

**daedae~:** of course i was???   
**daedae~:** i wanted to.. talk to you about stuff   
**daedae~:** but it said you were offline since last night so   
**daedae~:** i was just,, waiting

**baebae~:** oh you should have texted me anyways!   
**baebae~:** im sorry :((   
**baebae~:** what ya wanna talk about baby boy

**daedae~:** its uhm….   
**daedae~:** well i dont rlly know how to   
**daedae~:** start at all,,,   
**daedae~:** i wanna explain some stuff to you that i think you deserve to know….. about me and why i do the things i do   
**daedae~:** but i dont rlly wanna do it over text…   
**daedae~:** can i go over tonight?

**baebae~:** ah im   
**baebae~:** im so sorry babe tonight is not the right time   
**baebae~:** but you are scaring me   
**baebae~:** is everything   
**baebae~:** are you alright?

**daedae~:** yeahhh ill be fine   
**daedae~:** i just..   
**daedae~:** i miss you

**baebae~:** aah i miss you too   
**baebae~:** we can meet tomorrow morning what you say?   
**baebae~:** is it alright??

**daedae~:** uhh yeah   
**daedae~:** yeah sure :3

**baebae~:** good :33   
**baebae~:** actually i was wondering too…

**daedae~:** yeah?   
**daedae~:** tell me

**baebae~:** so like   
**baebae~:** it might be weird haha   
**baebae~:** but i thought we could make our relationship public   
**baebae~:** like on social medias :33

**daedae~:** we-   
**daedae~:** what?   
**daedae~:** why??

**baebae~:** you know like   
**baebae~:** to let people know that you are mine hehe~

**daedae~:** ah seok i   
**daedae~:** thought we were on the same page about that….

**baebae~:** well we are!!!   
**baebae~:** oh wait   
**baebae~:** what page are you on exactly

**daedae~:** its kinda   
**daedae~:** one thing i wanted to tell you tonight but   
**daedae~:** i,, uh   
**daedae~:** lets just wait a little more with that please?   
**daedae~:** just a tiny bit..

**baebae~:** huh why should we wait

**daedae~:** well why should we rush?   
**daedae~:** you said it was all fine just some days ago??

**baebae~:** i said that because you wanted to hear that

**daedae~:** wh   
**daedae~:** what does that mean?

**baebae~:** jongdae i want people to know about us   
**baebae~:** and im sure its scary for you to date a dude   
**baebae~:** but i hoped you wouldnt be ashamed of it so much   
**baebae~:** ashamed of me… to be exact

**daedae~:** no its   
**daedae~:** its not that seokkie   
**daedae~:** ofc im not ashamed!   
**daedae~:** please dont say stuff like that im   
**daedae~:** just dont   
**daedae~:** please….

**baebae~:** i dont want to   
**baebae~:** but recently you dont even let me to hold your hand in public   
**baebae~:** its like im a dirty secret of yours……

**daedae~:** fuck   
**daedae~:** no   
**daedae~:** please   
**daedae~:** lemme go over now seok   
**daedae~:** let me explain   
**daedae~:** i dont want to fight with you….

**baebae~:** tonight is not good i told you….

**daedae~:** then just   
**daedae~:** lets wait till tomorrow okay?   
**daedae~:** please dont be mad…..   
**daedae~:** im so sorry...

**baebae~:** of course….   
**baebae~:** tomorrow….   
**baebae~:** everything will be better

**daedae~:** why do you.. say it like that?

**baebae~:** nothing   
**baebae~:** i gotta go now

**daedae~:** minseokkie..

**baebae~:** dont say that….

**daedae~:** im   
**daedae~:** im so sorry….

**baebae~:** yeah me too   
**baebae~:** anyway i have to go now   
**baebae~:** really   
**baebae~:** take care    
**baebae~:** talk to you tomorrow 

**daedae~:** yeah..   
**daedae~:** see you tomorrow

**daedae~:** <33

_ baebae~ has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 4:45pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** god i miss you already   
**prettyboy:** i want you so bad   
**prettyboy:** fuck this essay i wanna suck my boyfriend  >:(((

**daddyeol:** i told you baby boy   
**daddyeol:** you get to 2k words and you can come over   
**daddyeol:** i will be waiting ;)

**prettyboy:** but that is just too much   
**prettyboy:** can we make it 500?   
**prettyboy:** im so horny i cant even write    
**prettyboy:** i know you want me tooooooo uwu

**daddyeol:** hmm you want me to bend you over the desk and take you like that?

**prettyboy:** ah fuck me on these exam papers please

**prettyboy:** yeollie???   
**prettyboy:** how can you ignore me now  >:((( 

**daddyeol:** shit im sorry baby   
**daddyeol:** it was seok

**prettyboy:** ooh   
**prettyboy:** are you two having fun without me

**daddyeol:** eww wtf no   
**daddyeol:** he just left   
**daddyeol:** and he was in a hurry   
**daddyeol:** on his phone talking to someone about the airport??

**prettyboy:** is he    
**prettyboy:** going somewhere   
**prettyboy:** omg do you think he is taking jongdae somewhere uwu

**daddyeol:** even though i love the image of your dorm being ours for a week   
**daddyeol:** i have to say no   
**daddyeol:** you dont hear him when he talks to dae on the phone   
**daddyeol:** it sounds like what that fucking disgusting melted marshmallow dough tastes

**prettyboy:** oooh i love that tho uwu   
**prettyboy:** then who could that be

**daddyeol:** he said something like   
**daddyeol:** ‘get your fanboy ass together or i will tell him you covered your walls with his face and grind on it daily’   
**daddyeol:** or something like that idek it was a whole mess

**prettyboy:** yeollie…..   
**prettyboy:** tell me you are joking 

**daddyeol:** what   
**daddyeol:** no   
**daddyeol:** i have no idea what he is on but he looked extremely nervous   
**daddyeol:** it was most probably weed…..

**prettyboy:** or   
**prettyboy:** an ex

**daddyeol:** wait you mean..

**prettyboy:** i think he was talking to sehun   
**prettyboy:** and we all know who sehun is lusting over 

**daddyeol:** but   
**daddyeol:** what the fuck you think he is collecting lu han from the airport???   
**daddyeol:** why tf would he do that?

**prettyboy:** i dont know    
**prettyboy:** do you   
**prettyboy:** fuck   
**prettyboy:** do you think he still has feelings for him 

**daddyeol:** well idk how love works but   
**daddyeol:** for the sake of jongdae   
**daddyeol:** i really fucking hope he does not

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 8:12pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

**bi-bi:** but i swear guys have u se e n the dude   
**bi-bi:** in those leather pants the other day,,,,,   
**bi-bi:** id bet my ass he tops jonginah

**rich bitch:** okay but have you seen jongin dance???   
**rich bitch:** those hips dont lie honey

**kris’ bf:** huh i mean they can still both be switches…..

**wingman:** uwuwuwuwuw you guys

**bi-bi:** from what ive seen jongin is an even bigger bottom than ba   
**bi-bi:** oh hEY BAEK   
**bi-bi:** wassup my man uwu

**wingman:** oh yixing….   
**wingman:** what did you want to say again :)

**bi-bi:** thatttt iiiii   
**bi-bi:** appreciate the fact that boys come in alll shapes nd sizes nd preferences? :D

**wingman:** sure:)   
**wingman:** one day i will top yeollie and you will all be :ooo

**lone wolf:** dream away princess

**wingman:** ;)))

**lucky bastard:** hah hey guys   
**lucky bastard:** not to be a pain in the ass but   
**lucky bastard:** does anyone know,, uhm   
**lucky bastard:** where i can find seok? haha

**wingman:** oh uh umh   
**wingman:** i have no clue sorry :/// 

**kris’ bf:** oh honey isn’t he just busy with studying?   
**kris’ bf:** you should probably jump over and surprise him :3

**su’s bf:** oooh so you are coming to surprise me love?

**kris’ bf:** i can’t :c i have to study as well   
**kris’ bf:** (but i’m open to other ideas :3)

**su’s bf:** oh okay   
**su’s bf:** nevermind then haha

**rich bitch:** hmm   
**rich bitch:** sehun hasnt been around either

**bi-bi:** :3ccccc   
**bi-bi:** another princess is dreaming away i can tell

**rich bitch:** no

**bi-bi:** its not a sin honey :D   
**bi-bi:** hes like super hot

**rich bitch:** _go worry about your girlfriend darling :)_

 **bi-bi:** _nothing to worry about baby she’s doing well :3 thanks to me_

**su’s bf:** why are you two flirting 

**bi-bi:** _wanna join? ;))_

_ su’s bf has logged off. _

**kris’ bf:** oh god you broke my man   
**kris’ bf:** now i gotta go over to check on him….   
**kris’ bf:** how tragic   
**kris’ bf:** :3

_ kris’ bf has logged off. _

**damnnnn:** hey was someone missing me

**rich bitch:** no go back to your cave

**lucky bastard:** oh hey sehun

**damnnnn:** this is not what you said last night babe   
**damnnnn:** but im onto better things now :)   
**damnnnn:** oh hi? jongdae

**lucky bastard:** i asked around the others but   
**lucky bastard:** since u always know about everything   
**lucky bastard:** do u know where seok can be??

**lucky bastard:** and actually   
**lucky bastard:** why am i the only one who is worried???

**rich bitch:** _you ass_ _  
_ **rich bitch:** _why the fuck do i even want you more now_

**damnnnn:** ah uh   
**damnnnn:** im sorry jongdae i dont think i can give you any valid information 

**lucky bastard:** oh so you dont know anything

**damnnnn:** well thats uh   
**damnnnn:** you can say that or i   
**damnnnn:** uh i dont know what to say

**lucky bastard:** ????   
**lucky bastard:** wait   
**lucky bastard:** you know about him

**lone wolf:** uh maybe he doesnt    
**lone wolf:** let him be dae

**lucky bastard:** what the   
**lucky bastard:** ….. fuck ofc you know too you live in the same flat,,   
**lucky bastard:** look chanyeol i know you hate my guts but im actually worried now and   
**lucky bastard:** but… wait if you know something,, that means   
**lucky bastard:** baek

**wingman:** let minseok be jongdae   
**wingman:** he must be busy with stuff

**lucky bastard:** oh god its   
**lucky bastard:** its about our fight earlier isnt it   
**lucky bastard:** did we   
**lucky bastard:** does this mean that the two of us   
**lucky bastard:** like,,,,

**wingman:** what fight

**bf goals:** no its not about that

**lucky bastard:** … seokkie?

**bf goals:** i am out with friends 

**lucky bastard:** but.. we are all here   
**lucky bastard:** who   
**lucky bastard:** are you with

**bf goals:** i have a lot of friends jongdae

**wingman:** hey seok stop this

**lucky bastard:** who exactly, seok?

**bf goals:** why do you wanna know so badly

**lone wolf:** ???? what the fuck minseok

**wingman:** what the fuck is wrong with you i-

**lucky bastard:** no guys   
**lucky bastard:** leave him   
**lucky bastard:** you are allowed to have friends minseok   
**lucky bastard:** im just   
**lucky bastard:** worried haha   
**lucky bastard:** but im sorry for being like this

**lucky bastard:** i will stay out of it all i promise   
**lucky bastard:** just tell me youre okay now?

**bf goals:** oh thank you for letting me have friends :)))   
**bf goals:** what a great guy you are   
**bf goals:** but since you are so interested :)

**_bf goals_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**bf goals:** say hi :) 

**lucky bastard:** i

**lone wolf:** oh my fucking..

**wingman:** jongdae…. 

_ lucky bastard has left the chat. _

**wingman:** oh fuck

_ wingman has logged off. _

**lone wolf:** i hope   
**lone wolf:** that you are fucking proud of yourself now kim minseok

_ lone wolf has logged off. _

**bi-bi:** well uh..   
**bi-bi:** i feel like i have to    
**bi-bi:** go and kiss yoonhee now   
**bi-bi:** sorry..

_ bi-bi has logged off. _

**bf goals:** what the fuck happened haha

**rich bitch:** _you are the actual fucking worst kim minseok_

**bf goals:** what wait why

**rich bitch:** well fucking think about it will you

_ rich bitch has logged off. _

**bf goals:** fuck....

\--

**_[friday, 11:20pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: dad_ **

**Jongdae:** i’m sorry dad   
**Jongdae:** about the other night   
**Jongdae:** you were right

**Jongdae:** i’m coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. so yeah that happened
> 
> but on a happier note!! we're back with our moodboards on instagram so please vote for the next pairing [here](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5b7de463e4b00209f15b04b9)!!! and also share your opinion about this chapter bc we Really wanna know what you think uwu
> 
> see you next week~~


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: these are my parents and  
> jong-gay: i should try to get things straihgt with them  
> jong-gay: huh or like  
> jong-gay: why am i giggling at that im pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my uwus i hope you had fun today cause here is an update for you all to enjoy or hate~

**_[saturday, 9:34am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**baebae~:** hey…   
**baebae~:** i know you are probably hating my guts right now   
**baebae~:** im so sorry of how i acted the other night   
**baebae~:** i was just mad at you for not wanting the world to know about us   
**baebae~:** i was so dumb   
**baebae~:** im so sorry   
**baebae~:** and im sorry about han too   
**baebae~:** there is nothing i promise

**baebae~:** hey?   
**baebae~:** please…

**baebae~:** do you still want to talk?

**baebae~:** i want to please

**baebae~:** please

**baebae~:** forgive me daedae

**baebae~:** im so sorry

**baebae~:** text me back okay

\--

**_[saturday, 10:55am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gay god_ **

**jong-gay:** hes still going on…..

**gay god:** did you text him back

**jong-gay:** no   
**jong-gay:** im sorry baek i   
**jong-gay:** i cant

**gay god:** you cant run away from him forever jongdae

**jong-gay:** i just fucking   
**jong-gay:** i thought we were   
**jong-gay:** i thought he..   
**jong-gay:** huh i   
**jong-gay:** actually have no idea what i thought

**gay god:** that is how love is   
**gay god:** its irrational 

**jong-gay:** what love are you talking about

**gay god:** the one you have for minseok   
**gay god:** its different than all your exes isnt it

**jong-gay:** but if its love, why does it hurt so much   
**jong-gay:** love is supposed to be a happy thing   
**jong-gay:** and rn this is anything but

**gay god:** im sorry but it isnt like that   
**gay god:** love is a lot more complex than that   
**gay god:** its about accepting one another   
**gay god:** even during fights there is a bond that keeps you together   
**gay god:** its a good thing but on its own it wont solve everything

**jong-gay:** yeah… you  must be right   
**jong-gay:** i just   
**jong-gay:** i guess all this time i   
**jong-gay:** took him for granted and   
**jong-gay:** i never realised how much i actually want him to be around   
**jong-gay:** until now that hes not

**gay god:** but he is   
**gay god:** he is trying jongdae   
**gay god:** dont shut him out like this

**jong-gay:** but luhan is back and   
**jong-gay:** you saw his smile in that picture right?   
**jong-gay:** you saw how he reacted when sehun sent those photos of him   
**jong-gay:** what if it was an.. inbetween thing, the two of us   
**jong-gay:** just for the time he was   
**jong-gay:** lonely or ,, something

**gay god:** luhan is a part of his history   
**gay god:** that is what he is… history   
**gay god:** but seok…   
**gay god:** he asked so much about you when we were getting ready for pride parade   
**gay god:** i saw a spark in his eyes you know….   
**gay god:** and its not like he has given up now   
**gay god:** luhan might be back but seok wants to make up with you    
**gay god:** just consider this jongdae..

**jong-gay:** i want this to be the case   
**jong-gay:** but i cannot face him yet baek   
**jong-gay:** im sorry i   
**jong-gay:** uhh my dad has been in and out of my room, telling me to   
**jong-gay:** ‘stop wasting tissues on that girl, just grow a pair and get another one’   
**jong-gay:** but in all honesty, i just want to sleep now   
**jong-gay:** so that i dont have to talk to anybody...

**gay god:** omg please,,,,   
**gay god:** come back home   
**gay god:** we wont tell it to seok just   
**gay god:** get out of there please   
**gay god:** hey you can like   
**gay god:** go over to ours i will tell my parents it will be fine there !!

**jong-gay:** i really shouldnt   
**jong-gay:** as fucked up as they are   
**jong-gay:** these are my parents and   
**jong-gay:** i should try to get things straihgt with them   
**jong-gay:** huh or like   
**jong-gay:** why am i giggling at that im pathetic

**gay god:** :’)))   
**gay god:** im a proud gay now

**jong-gay:** thank you so much for offering tho   
**jong-gay:** im so lucky to have you

**gay god:** please im the luckiest  <33   
**gay god:** you helped me so much jongdae and you didnt even notice it   
**gay god:** its only fair to return all the love right

**jong-gay:** thank you baekhyunnie   
**jong-gay:** and ill come home as soon as i can okay?

**gay god:** dont keep me waiting   
**gay god:** i need my daily dose of best friend bullshit served fresh and sweet

**jong-gay:** you mean your healthy dose of striaghtnenss in your life?

**gay god:** haha yes :’)   
**gay god:** my fav stairght 

**jong-gay:** always and forever

 

\--

 

**_[saturday, 5:03pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: THE HAN_ **

**Sehun (freshman):** heeeeeey   
**Sehun (freshman):** how are you :DD

**THE HAN:** oh hello Sehun   
**THE HAN:** i didnt think you would text me

**Sehun (freshman):** oh i was just wondering   
**Sehun (freshman):** how are you   
**Sehun (freshman):** are you getting used to korea?   
**Sehun (freshman):** how is the flat?   
**Sehun (freshman):** is it alright or do you want to make some renovations?   
**Sehun (freshman):** im a man i can help

**THE HAN:** i am fine but thanks

**Sehun (freshman):** oh yeah sure   
**Sehun (freshman):** ah well   
**Sehun (freshman):** is everything alright with minseok   
**Sehun (freshman):** i mean i have no say in that haha   
**Sehun (freshman):** i was just wondering because in the gc things got wild

**THE HAN:** what group chat

**Sehun (freshman):** oh we have a group chat like a mafia   
**Sehun (freshman):** a big group of friends   
**Sehun (freshman):** once you meet them we can add you too

**THE HAN:** did he talk about me

**Sehun (freshman):** hardly….   
**Sehun (freshman):** things got out of hand haha   
**Sehun (freshman):** but yeah

**THE HAN:** oh interesting   
**THE HAN:** thanks for letting me know

**Sehun (freshman):** oh of course!!   
**Sehun (freshman):** wait you   
**Sehun (freshman):** are not going to do anything right

**THE HAN:** i have to make my mistakes right Sehun

**Sehun (freshman):** oh yeah you should i guess…   
**Sehun (freshman):** um i was wondering   
**Sehun (freshman):** there is a really good place maybe   
**Sehun (freshman):** we can go together 

**THE HAN:** yeah lets go one day   
**THE HAN:** but let me clear it up with Seokkie first okay

**Sehun (freshman):** ah sure…   
**Sehun (freshman):** text me when you are free then

\--

**_[saturday, 5:23pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prince_pirouette_ **

**oh playboy:** when will anyone give me a chance nini

\--

**_[saturday, 5:23pm]_ **   
**_Private chat with them: Minseokkie_ **

**Lulu:** hey Seokkie

**Minseokkie:** hi

**Lulu:** i wanna talk to you   
**Lulu:** are you free right now?

**Minseokkie:** its not   
**Minseokkie:** exactly the right time   
**Minseokkie:** but we should talk i agree…

**Lulu:** well i was thinking we should go out   
**Lulu:** its easier to talk over drinks   
**Lulu:** im not sure if i can open up sober

**Minseokkie:** another time han please

**Lulu:** whats wrong?

**Minseokkie:** i told you its not the right time

**Lulu:** please tell me   
**Lulu:** im worried

**Minseokkie:** its…   
**Minseokkie:** about jongdae

**Lulu:** who?

**Minseokkie:** my boyfriend

**Lulu:** you have a boyfriend

**Minseokkie:** well i hope i still have him   
**Minseokkie:** i was an idiot   
**Minseokkie:** an asshole to be exact

**Lulu:** what did you… do

**Minseokkie:** i…   
**Minseokkie:** i didnt tell him i was meeting you   
**Minseokkie:** idk i was just so hurt   
**Minseokkie:** it feels like… im the only one who wants this relationship to work   
**Minseokkie:** he is… he doesnt want us to be public

**Lulu:** well i dont know anything about him but   
**Lulu:** i understand why you were hurt   
**Lulu:** have you told him this?

**Minseokkie:** i havent had the time   
**Minseokkie:** and now he is not answering to me

**Lulu:** oh what   
**Lulu:** thats rude

**Minseokkie:** no its not   
**Minseokkie:** i understand it   
**Minseokkie:** i wasnt telling him i am meeting my ex boyfriend   
**Minseokkie:** he didnt even know about you up until sehun sent those pictures of you in the chat

**Lulu:** ah i will ignore the last part for now because   
**Lulu:** you know that we uh   
**Lulu:** never actually broke up like officially?

**Minseokkie:** what   
**Minseokkie:** the   
**Minseokkie:** fuck   
**Minseokkie:** fucking no way what   
**Minseokkie:** im… oh my god   
**Minseokkie:** i hate myself

**Lulu:** yeah uh…   
**Lulu:** i guess we did just now then haha

**Lulu:** but you didnt have to talk about me to him  
**Lulu:** i mean… i have no say in your relationship and he has no say in what you had in the past   
**Lulu:** im sure i wasnt the person you talked about the most   
**Lulu:** after all i have done to you

**Minseokkie:** well yeah   
**Minseokkie:** im sorry?   
**Minseokkie:** i was trying my best to repress all the bad memories of you haha

**Lulu:** well that makes the two of us   
**Lulu:** i have never told my manager about you   
**Lulu:** she was quite shocked to see those leaked photos of us

**Minseokkie:** ah yes…   
**Minseokkie:** i forgot to delete them   
**Minseokkie:** instead i made a whole new account haha

**Lulu:** that explains why you have never replied to me there

**Minseokkie:** oh you… reached out to me there

**Lulu:** yeah… only recently though

**Minseokkie:** ah i see   
**Minseokkie:** sorry

**Lulu:** its fine   
**Lulu:** i cannot blame you for ignoring me

**Lulu:** but please let me make it up to you   
**Lulu:** i treat you today   
**Lulu:** we can have great food and an unpleasant conversation   
**Lulu:** your fave thing to do

**Minseokkie:** i have   
**Minseokkie:** i cannot say anything to this haha

**Lulu:** please Minseok   
**Lulu:** we really need to talk

**Minseokkie:** yeah… i guess we should   
**Minseokkie:** okay then

**Lulu:** okay then i will pick you up at 7   
**Lulu:** thank you Minseok :))

 

\--

 

**_[saturday, 6:12pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**baebae~:** hey uh   
**baebae~:** i know you are hurt   
**baebae~:** and i promise to make it right   
**baebae~:** i will talk with han tonight   
**baebae~:** and put an end to this   
**baebae~:** for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))) ye anywayy let us know what you thought !!!  
> also one more quick thing: me nd anise (apieformydean) are going to hold an insta q&a once we reach 100 followers there uwu so if you are interested you should give us a big phat follow!!!  
> ps: dont forget to stay hydrated and know that you are loved uwu


	35. Chapter 35 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I- shit-”   
> “You… Seokkie…”   
> “I shouldn’t have said that, should I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make up chapter pt 1 !!!!
> 
> please bear with us sdkjf we are writing one angsty ass chapter atm that's why the update is slightly late but  
> here you go anyway!! buckle up and also maybe get a couple of tissues uwu
> 
> so let's start, shall we? :3

**_[sunday, 1:04am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**baebae~:** fck daedae   
**baebae~:** im sodry   
**baebae~:** plsea ansrwer me

_ Incoming call from baebae~... _ _   
_ _ Call denied. _

**baebae~:** plesa   
**baebae~:** plsea baby please

_ Incoming call from baebae~... _ _   
_ _ Call denied. _

**baebae~:** fkc i hadt o talkg to you

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 1:08am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Lulu_ **

**Lulu:** minseok where did you run off to

**Lulu:** come back i

**Lulu:** im sorry that i tried to kiss you 

**Lulu:** i should not have done that i thought that   
**Lulu:** we had something

**Lulu:** didnt it feel like the old times to you too?

**Lulu:** im sorry i must have misunderstood

**Lulu:** come back ?? please

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 2:01am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: jong-gay_ **

**gay god:** omg dae   
**gay god:** seok was just here   
**gay god:** he wanted to see you   
**gay god:** he looked….   
**gay god:** crazy   
**gay god:** yeol opened the door and he fucking attacked him   
**gay god:** he was crying and yelling that he wants to see you…   
**gay god:** what the fuck happened   
**gay god:** what is going on jongdae

**jong-gay:** i…..   
**jong-gay:** oh my god   
**jong-gay:** i have no idea baek   
**jong-gay:** he.. what else did he do?

**gay god:** he p much just clang onto yeol   
**gay god:** crying into his shirt and mumbling something like   
**gay god:** “i fucked up yeol” over and over again

**jong-gay:** oh fuck   
**jong-gay:** i didnt know it was,, that bad…..

**gay god:** what was   
**gay god:** please tell me 

**jong-gay:** he uh   
**jong-gay:** tried to call me earlier but   
**jong-gay:** im just,, i wasnt ready for him to tell me we were through or anything like that so   
**jong-gay:** i just…… ignored him some more….

**gay god:** please call him   
**gay god:** im so worried…

**jong-gay:** me too   
**jong-gay:** ive been so worried all this time but   
**jong-gay:** what if he doesnt want to talk   
**jong-gay:** what if we are broken and its all useless??

**gay god:** it is never useless   
**gay god:** can you try please   
**gay god:** you can still fix this

**jong-gay:** for the first and last time in my life   
**jong-gay:** i want you to be right

\--

**_[sunday, 3:19am]_ **

“Oh thank god you- called back I- I- Jongdae I’m so sorry…”

“Hey… I know.”

“No please… I’m such an asshole. You have all the right to hate me now.”

“I- Minseok, I’m  _ hurt _ , not an idiot. I don’t hate you.”

“I know, I- I never said that- I just- I shouldn’t hurt you. I’m supposed to make you happy. It’s so fucked up. I fucked it up. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. Please come home. Please-please-please-”

“Hey, breathe, okay? Please don’t cry or I- I will have to cry as well…”

“I’m sorry… Lu Han… it means nothing I swear… He just… he wanted to talk. I needed answers and… I’m sorry I haven’t told you about it. I didn’t want to worry you…”

“But you did… hell, Minseok, what is a guy su-supposed to think when his boyfriend keeps an ex in secret from him?”

“I- I know… It sounds horrible… I’m- I’m an idiot… There is nothing I can say to defend myself.”

“I just… want to know why you did it. Because… am I really what you want, Minseok? Even- even if you could like… have him back? Please be ho- honest…”

“Of course- Of course I want you! I don’t need anyone else… please I’m… shit don’t cry.”

“Huh I’ve ki-kinda been crying for two days now, I don’t even realise it at th-this point-”

“I- how could I do this to you? Fuck _ ing hell. _ ”

“It’s- not you, it’s me being a coward and un-unable to stand on my own t-two feet…”

“Nooo baby, there is nothing wrong with you. You are… so perfect how can you not see that?” 

“Huh but I’m not… I u-upset you and I upset my friends a-and… my parents, most of all…”

“No you don’t… you could never. I should have listened… you had to tell me something. Was that about-”

“My… parents, yeah… but it can wait now, I talked some things through with them and I think… I think I will be okay for now.”

“Did you leave because of me?”

‘I- left because it was just all too much.”

“I’m sorry Daedae… I wish I could… I want to hug you.”

“I- I miss you so much, Minseokkie…”

“Oh god… I miss you… I miss you-”

“I’m coming home tonight. I cannot stay put here any longer…”

“Please sleep over…”

“Do you… really want me to?”

“Yes. Please… I’m so sorry, I love you so much. Please come home...”

“You- what… did you just... say?”

“Come home to me…”

“Yeah no, before that, you-”

“I- shit-”

“You… Seokkie…”

“I shouldn’t have said that, should I?”

“No, no, it’s not that, I just… say it again.”

“I- I love you so much... I really do…”

“...”

“Daedae?”

“I... I love you, too.”

“I- you- really?”

“I do… I love you, Seokkie.”

“Oh my god… I love you.”

“Shit, I’m- my heart feels like it will burst, is that normal?”

“I feel the same… hey?”

“Yeah?”

“Hurry home so I can tell this to you in person, okay?”

“I’ll hurry home… so that I can kiss you.”

“I- I can’t wait. I- when are you arriving back?”

“Sometime past ten.”

“I’ll be waiting for you there, is that okay?”

“Oh my- yes. Yes please…”

“We should… sleep now, shouldn’t we baby?”

“Yeah… we really should. I’m so tired…”

“We will have all the time together tonight, right?” 

“Yeah… I can’t wait for that.”

“Me neither… I love you Daedae. Sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams, Minseokkie. I love you. So much...”

“Me too… I love you so so much…”

“Goodnight, Seok.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

\--

**_[sunday, 4:00am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**miniseok:** hey uh can you take me to the hospital when you wake up…   
**miniseok:** my wrist hurts like a bitch

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 5:21pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: junmyeon <3_ **

**yifan <3:** hey love   
**yifan <3:** i just got home

**junmyeon <3:** helloooo   
**junmyeon <3:** i’m so sorry that i still have to study :c   
**junmyeon <3:** i know you wanted me to sleep over but these exams are just   
**junmyeon <3:** uhhhh   
**junmyeon <3:** i’m happy you got home safely though <33

**yifan <3:** haha i told you it’s alright   
**yifan <3:** actually i forgot to tell you something today

**junmyeon <3:** if you say so…   
**junmyeon <3:** oooh what is that? :3

**yifan <3:** what are you doing next weekend?

**junmyeon <3:** hmmm   
**junmyeon <3:** other than marketing? ahahaha (kill me please)   
**junmyeon <3:** nothing much :3 being with my lovely boyfriend

**yifan <3:** what would you say if we would go to busan?   
**yifan <3:** just the two of us   
**yifan <3:** we can leave on friday afternoon and get back on sunday night

**junmyeon <3:** oh my   
**junmyeon <3:** are you serious??

**yifan <3:** well i reversed everything   
**yifan <3:** you don’t have to think about anything   
**yifan <3:** but if you don’t want to i can cancel it 

**junmyeon <3:** no flsjsldjk   
**junmyeon <3:** Yifan you...   
**junmyeon <3:** have i ever told you that you are the most amazing thing that ever happened to me?

**yifan <3:** ah please…   
**yifan <3:** it’s nothing   
**yifan <3:** your birthday is this week   
**yifan <3:** and you deserve a weekend off

**junmyeon <3:** i can’t even   
**junmyeon <3:** begin to explain how much this means   
**junmyeon <3:** nobody has ever-   
**junmyeon <3:** you’re the most wonderful man on earth and i don’t deserve you <3333

**yifan <3:** i told you love   
**yifan <3:** you deserve everything <3 

**junmyeon <3:** oh my god   
**junmyeon <3:** i don’t care about marketing anymore   
**junmyeon <3:** please come over so i can kiss you <333

**yifan <3:** haha i will if you really want me to

**junmyeon <3:** of course i want you to!!!   
**junmyeon <3:** please come over and never leave <3

**yifan <3:** maybe we should move in together

**junmyeon <3:** well   
**junmyeon <3:** i have the space...   
**junmyeon <3:** :3

**yifan <3:** if i get to fall asleep and wake up next to you everyday   
**yifan <3:** i don’t see why not

**junmyeon <3:** lksdhdlk   
**junmyeon <3:** okay this week is pretty busy but   
**junmyeon <3:** how about we do it the week we come home from busan?

**yifan <3:** i would love that

**junmyeon <3:** slkjhfd i’m grinning like an idiot now   
**junmyeon <3:** you are the most wonderful boyfriend, Wu Yifan <333

**yifan <3:** i just got lucky with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all these boyfriends make me hyper aware of my loneliness and it would make me sad  
> if it weren't for the fact that all these boys deserve love  
> most probably more than i do uwuwu
> 
>  
> 
> please ignore me it's late and i've slept too much the past 2 days  
> stay hydrated and stay tuned!! you are loved~~


	36. Chapter 35 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae gulps before he is able to talk again. “It- well, I think it started with me becoming friends with Baek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you ready for this? :333 i bet you aren't
> 
> don't you just love it when apologies go s o well that we actually have to put a warning here about explicit content? :3c  
> stay safe and enjoy~~

He is staring down at his patched up hand, thinking how dumb he is. The doctor said so after all and Chanyeol would never let him live this down. ‘You really thought you are stronger than a wall, Minseok?’ He groans, the exact same voice playing it back in his head. Yes, he shouldn’t have done that but there are many things that he shouldn’t have done and it all led up to this point. Maybe he deserved it after all.

10:00 pm. The train arrives around now but Minseok is impatient now, scanning the faces passing by, looking for one in particular. Where is he? Minseok’s anxiety is kicking in. What if he is not coming back home? What if he really fucked up for good this time? There are way too many things that he couldn’t say… again. A slight deja vu kicks him and he breathes out heavily as if he was kicked in the guts. The physical pain travels up from his wrist to his sides and he hisses. Where is he???

Then he sees him. Standing by the double doors, at the entrance of the station looking around like a lost puppy. And just like that, the weight is lifted off of his chest and he pushes himself off from the car. He walks over, picking up pace slowly. Damn he missed him, it almost broke him entirely. Jongdae notices him and walks towards him just as well. Minseok’s smile spreads as he sees him and as soon as he is close to him he throws his arms around him and pulls him in close, bodies flushing against one another and Minseok just buries his head in the crook of Jongdae’s neck.

“I missed you.” He mumbles, trying to fight the lump in his throat. He is about to cry. It’s so pathetic but he feels so much better now, being in his arms and Jongdae smells like home to him. “Please don’t leave again… please.”

**

Jongdae’s hands are grabbing the back of Minseok’s shirt as if it were the only thing they know how to do, his tears finally spilling down his cheeks because as dumb and cheesy as it sounds, he finally feels the emptiness of the past few days being filled.

“I don’t ever want to leave,” he whispers, voice too weak to speak up. He feels his heart thump away in his throat as he pulls back, just enough to look at Minseok’s face. When the older boy sees his wet cheeks, he seemingly gives in too, huffing through his tears with a smile.

Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to kiss him. And it catches Seok off-guard; he goes stiff, his hold on the younger boy’s hips tightening, but in a second he kisses back, pushing against Jongdae with the familiar flame. Minseok gives the kiss his everything, and the other boy understands the message perfectly well. They are back together, and nothing else matters.

He is the first one to pull back, the older boy letting him do it without question, and Jongdae feels like he just resurfaced from being underwater for minutes. He tries to catch his breath, as - despite himself - he becomes overly aware of his surroundings. People are staring. Not many, but a couple of them, and Jongdae doesn’t even know anybody at the late night railway station, but it’s enough to make him feel-

“I love you,” Minseok speaks up. And it’s as if Jongdae had a stone for a heart all this time, because now he feels it breaking into pieces and being reborn in the same exact moment, warmth blooming inside his ribcage, because Minseok loves him,  _ him _ of all people, and he finds himself crying uncontrollably now.

“I love y-you too, Seokkie,” he chokes out, warm, happy tears tracing the old tracks of those of worry, and Jongdae buries his face in Minseok’s shoulder, hiding his blush and his dumb smile. He wants nothing more than the two of them to just stay like this, because oh god, they are in love, he is  _ in love,  _ with a boy, and it is all okay. They will make it okay.

“What’s-” he mutters, reaching up where Minseok is caressing his cheek. He takes the boy’s hand that is wrapped tightly in white cotton. Jongdae pulls back to look at his boyfriend’s face. “What happened to you?”

“I got angry at myself and I took it out on the wall,” Minseok explains, a small grin on his face as Jongdae inspects his hand, “but it was stronger than me. Just a bruise, it will heal soon, don’t worry,” he adds as he sees the younger boy frowning while caressing the injured hand.

“I’m sorry I-” he starts, but Minseok pulls him in for a quick kiss to stop him.

“Don’t be,” he tells him simply, and takes a step back, holding both of Jongdae’s hands in his. His adoring eyes never leave his boyfriend’s face. “Let’s go home, okay?”

 

**

 

Chanyeol has left the house for the two of them and now they are on the couch cuddling, Minseok’s hand running along on Jongdae’s spine while he cuddles close to his side. Minseok cooked dinner beforehand and after they finished with that they just lay down, unable to move any longer. Minseok sighs heavily after a few minutes of silence, just enjoying each other warm embraces before speaking up. It has to be done, he tells himself. He knows he can’t keep it away from his boyfriend, otherwise the guilt will eat him up alive.

“I’m sorry I haven’t told you that I’m picking up Han.” He starts and Jongdae moves a little to lock eyes with him, looking up at him like a sad puppy. “It’s just… he is from a part of my life when you weren’t present and it’s difficult to explain it. But I know I have to because right now, you are the part of my life and you have all the right to know everything.” He says waiting for Jongdae’s reply and whether he should continue or not. And Jongdae just caresses his side soothingly and giving him a little nod with an unsure but reassuring smile. God… Jongdae is just too good for him and he does not deserve him at all.

“I… okay so when you started university… that was around the time when Han went back to China without ever telling me… without ever having the closure our relationship deserved. Or at least I thought it deserved it… I was… devastated to come back to an empty apartment. No goodbye note, no reason whatsoever… Just me, alone… I didn’t know what was happening with him. I couldn’t check or look after what happened and we grow apart… or at least I thought.” Minseok sighs heavily. “He… I think he is not yet over me… yesterday before I called you… He… tried to kiss me. And I hate myself that he tried because… I’m sorry.” He says wiping off his tears and he can see how Jongdae bites back his own tears just as well. “I promise, nothing happened between us… do you believe me?”

“If it weren’t for me… us… would you take him back?” Jongdae asks fiddling with Minseok’s shirt trying to calm down his shaking hands.

“No. It’s over now. I’m over him.” Minseok says firmly. This is the truth. He told it to Han too when they met, but he might got something wrong. “I fell in love with you… even if you wouldn’t be my boyfriend I would still be in love with you.” He chuckles softly, looking away while blushing.

“But I am.” He nudges Minseok to look back at him, smiling widely. “And… I believe you. You say it’s over with him and I trust you in that.” He says seriously and Minseok nods a little.

“It really is.” Minseok says squeezing Jongdae. “I don’t deserve you.” He shakes his head with a little sigh, caressing his boyfriends cheeks with the back of his hand.

“Yeah, you’re right. You deserve better.” Jongdae sighs a sad smile is tugging at his lips and Minseok’s mouth falls open. “But you’re kinda stuck with me now, I’m sorry.” He finishes and Minseok kisses him again.

“Don’t you ever put yourself down like this.” Minseok shakes his head. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Minseok muses his hand travels down on Jongdae’s side, hand sneaking around his waist. “Why do you think that?”

**

How does one even start talking about things like this?

“I- well,” he mumbles, looking away from Minseok’s pout and frown. “It kinda… became second nature during the years, I guess,” he speaks and shrugs as if it was nothing. However, he can already feel his chest tightening at the mere thought of telling anyone but Baekhyun about this.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Minseok leans his forehead against his, and Jongdae closes his eyes for a moment, “breathe, baby. You are safe with me.”

“I know,” he whispers. Breathing in… breathing out. The older boy pulls back an arm from around him, putting it carefully on his chest, exactly over his heart, caressing him lightly. Jongdae gulps before he is able to talk again. “It- well, I think it started with me becoming friends with Baek. We were so young… all the stereotypes, they didn’t matter back then… we were just friends who liked to spend all their time together… my parents were so happy I had a best friend back then, and Baekhyun was- well, he was just himself, you know? He was bubbly and outgoing and... he introduced me to his girl friends and- yeah, as we became older, my parents started to… be not as happy about the two of us…”

“What did they do?” Minseok asks, eyes scanning Jongdae’s face, hands rubbing him soothingly.

“They talked- so much shit about him behind his back… about how he could get a girlfriend if he wanted to, he was a nice boy but- they also said he was strangely happy around me, and that maybe he had ‘unnatural’ and ‘toxic’ things in his head about me… we were fucking  _ middle schoolers _ , Seok… they almost broke us, but Baek and I- we had no one else but each other… we barely made it through high school… he was out and proud all along and I spent much more time over at theirs than at home… and the summer before senior year, he offered to help me make it to uni with music… my parents, they don’t even  _ know _ ,” he scoffs, his whole body numb from the thought of what might happen if they find out before he graduates. “They think I’m in accounting, huh… I guess what all of this comes down to, is that…” he looks up at the older boy, eyes meeting with Minseok’s that radiate nothing but love and acceptance. “I never let myself think about liking anything but girls before… It’s not like I was an asshole to you because I didn’t like you… actually,” he chuckles, a hand coming up to cup Minseok’s face, “from that stupid party at Tao’s, I liked you. Way too much. And that’s what scared me the most, because I saw the way you looked at me and- I’m an idiot but I was so afraid they would somehow… somehow get to know about it and make you regret you have ever introduced yourself to me. And I wanted you to be okay.”

“Holy shit, Daedae,” Minseok speaks, fingers digging into Jongdae’s chest. “You make my heart beat so fast…”

“Thank you for sticking with me, Minseokkie,” he replies, leaning just a tiny bit closer to give him a peck on the lips, before shakily breathing out: “I love you.”

“You mean way too much to me,” Minseok shuts his eyes, pulling Jongdae against his chest. “You can’t even imagine how much…” he tells him, voice so soft that the younger boy feels the urge to hold him tighter. “I love you… and I promise as long as you let me be by your side, I will protect you.”

“Minseok…” Jongdae bites down on his bottom lip because he has no idea how to cope with the blooming feelings in his guts. He would probably cry if he had any tears left, but-

Minseok pulls back from him to take one final look at his face before tugging him in for a warm kiss to prove everything he just said, and Jongdae feels invincible. This is exactly where he is supposed to be.

**

“So… what about a rematch in Mario Kart?” Minseok breaks the kiss, smiling devilishly at Jongdae, a different kind of fire in his eyes. 

“Oh so that’s what we call it now?” Jongdae cocks an eyebrow at him, biting down on his tongue. 

“Call what?” Minseok asks back with a wide smile.

“You know exactly  _ what _ , shut up…” Jongdae hits his chest and Minseok giggles softly.

“Mmm no I don’t.” Minseok furrows his brows and pouts his lips while shaking his head. “Why don’t you tell me?” 

But instead of words, Jongdae acts, his lip attacking Minseok’s neck while his hand wanders up into his shirt, fingertips running along the older boy’s abs. He moans as soon as Jongdae starts sucking on his neck, giving him hickeys already. Minseok gulps, his fingers hooking in the waistband of Jongdae’s jeans, yanking him closer.

“You are not playing nicely.” Minseok groans, already feeling himself getting harder as Jongdae’s nails leave traces on his body.

“And you are acting like a bottom.” Jongdae says in between two hickeys and Minseok’s jaw drops. 

He pulls Jongdae on his lap, nails digging into his thighs as he does so making Jongdae hiss. Minseok grabs a handful of Jongdae’s hair and pulls him down to connect their lips, tongues slipping past each other instantly. His other hand squeezes Jongdae’s ass and he moans into the kiss.

“What did you just say?” Minseok disconnects the kiss, their foreheads against each other while trying to match each other’s breathing.

“I need you to… keep going…” Jongdae huffs, grinding against Minseok. He chuckles devilishly and with one swift movement he places his hand on his lap grabbing Jongdae while grinding down on him. The younger boy moans, head falling back.

“Keep going with what? I’m not doing anything.” Minseok licks along his lower lip, that cocky grin never leaving his face.

“Kim Minseok, you’re the most-” He catches his breath, eyes shut tight. “-most annoying boyfriend ever…” 

“Well… too bad you are stuck with me then, huh?” He teases, leaving small love bites on his lover’s neck. His hand travels down from his hair on the small of Jongdae’s back, slipping under the loose shirt and massaging his back. 

“You should… uhm… Go lower.” Jongdae mumbles and Minseok scoffs against the younger boy’s hot skin.

“Be patient. No need to rush.” Minseok shakes his head and with a single movement he removes Jongdae’s shirt. “A lot better.” He muses, admiring his body from head to toe before placing his lips on his collarbones.

**

Want is pooling in Jongdae’s guts as Minseok touches his bare torso and kisses along his thin skin.

“I wanna- can you-” he starts but his voice dies in his throat as he feels his boyfriend do exactly what he wanted to ask him to do. Minseok sucks hard on his collarbone, and Jongdae tries to swallow his whines. Damn, this alone shouldn’t turn him on this much…

“We are alone, baby,” the other boy mutters, smirking against his throbbing skin. “Don’t hold back.”

Jongdae moans out involuntarily, grinding down with twice the force as before and Minseok holds him tighter. Only after the older boy has left three and a half hickeys on his skin does Jongdae pull at his shirt, tugging it over his head and throwing it on the floor, out of the way. With Minseok’s chest exposed, the younger boy finds it extremely hard not to touch him, so he swiftly runs his thumbs across his nipples. His boyfriend groans and bites down instantly, Jongdae whining and doing just that again.

“Seokkie…” he starts when he is able to form syllables again, Minseok’s mouth on his adam’s apple now.

“Yes, baby,” comes the instant reply and Jongdae breaths out quickly before going on.

“I wanna- tonight, I- wanna go all the way.”

The older boy hums against his skin but takes back, not biting anymore. He licks over the fresh marks lightly before he pulls back to face Jongdae’s worried expression.

“Are you sure about it? We can still wait,” he tells him, gently rubbing the back of his head and the younger boy knows he means it. Minseok would give him the world and Jongdae’s heart trembles as he thinks about that. “If you’re not 100% ready-”

“I am,” he says and leans closer to kiss his boyfriend, biting his bottom lip a moment later and tugging at it to make the older boy groan in the back of his throat. “Fuck… I want you, Minseok.”

**

“I fucking want you.” Minseok growls, pulling Jongdae back for another kiss, his hands connecting behind his back. “You can tell me if you want to stop okay? No matter when, just talk to me.” Minseok locks eyes with him when he says that, emphasizing his point that he can back out of this whenever he doesn’t feel comfortable with it. 

“I will, I promise.” Jongdae nods and gulps audibly. “Just… be gentle, okay?”

“Don’t worry baby. You are my treasure. I will be careful.” Minseok smiles softly and kisses Jongdae again, this time a lot softer and the room shifts from fierce makeout session into vanilla sex. 

Minseok runs his hands up and down on Jongdae’s body, his lips never leaving his boyfriend’s. Jongdae locks his hands behind Minseok’s neck and despite how much he wants to hide it, the older boy can tell that he is shivering. Minseok pulls back a little to look up at Jongdae’s face, one hand swiping away the stray hairs from Jongdae’s face before cupping it.

“Should we… go to my room?” Minseok asks, a light smile on his face and nothing but love and adoration in his eyes as he scans for his lover’s face for the millionth time never getting enough of it. 

“Yeah… let’s go.” Jongdae whispers and Minseok nudges him slightly to get off his lap. When he is off, Minseok stands, intervening his fingers with Jongdae and leading him into his room. He closes the door behind them and his hands are back on Jongdae’s hips, the younger boy’s hands flat against his naked chest.

“Are you nervous?” Minseok whispers softly, his thumbs running circles on each side of Jongdae. 

“A little?” Jongdae chuckles. “But I want this… please.”

“You don’t have to be.” Minseok smiles at him reassuringly. He leaves a quick peck on Jongdae’s lips before walking over his bedside table, taking out the lube and a condom. He turns back, licking his dry lips only to find Jongdae staring at the two products. “Hey… just only focus on me, okay?” He says walking back his fingers hooking in his jeans. 

“Yeah… I trust you. Just- tell me what to do.” Jongdae says, breath getting stuck in his throat.

“Relax.” Minseok hums, kissing him softly.

Soon their lips start to dance, biting each other every now and then and tongues battling with each other. It’s enough distraction for Minseok’s hand to travel in the front of Jongdae’s jeans, unbuttoning and zipping it before sliding his hand on top of his hard member. Jongdae groans into the kiss, getting a lot more eager and hungrier. Minseok quickly pushes off Jongdae’s jeans along with his boxers and soon he is caressing the naked and hot skin his own erection getting bigger with every touch. 

He guides Jongdae to the bed, never breaking the kiss and softly lays him down on it, supporting himself on his knuckles. His wrist is throbbing of pain but he cannot care less about it. He blindly reaches over the lube and covering his fingers with it he starts teasing Jongdae’s entrance whose breathing stops for a brief second.

“Relax.” Minseok hums into the kiss and lets one of his fingers to slide into Jongdae who jumps a little. “Are you okay?” He asks massaging him from the inside while stretching him.

“Oh god… oh my god, Minseok…” He groans, his hand gripping Minseok’s shoulder.

“Is it a yes?” A playful smirk tugs on the corner of the older boy’s lips and Jongdae groans again but this time in annoyance. 

Minseok carefully adds another finger and Jongdae’s back arches again. Minseok’s lips are quickly back on his, soothing him while his fingers keep massaging him from the inside. He keeps on going for a few minutes and when Jongdae’s grip loosens and his moans are coming back he adds a third finger only for Jongdae to lose it again. Minseok knows he has to do that though, otherwise Jongdae would pretty much die with him inside of him.

“It’s okay.” Minseok soothes him in between kisses, his voice barely above whisper making the atmosphere a lot more intimate. “You are doing amazing baby.”

“Seokkie… you- you won’t even…” He stops trying to find the right words to continue. “...fit, will you?” Minseok chuckles slightly as Jongdae scans his face with innocent but pleading eyes.

“It will be fine.” Minseok reassures him and kisses him again. “It might hurt, though…” He sighs now with his free hand caressing Jongdae’s cheek.

He keeps on massaging Jongdae from the inside, now never breaking eye contact, and after a few minutes the younger boy blushes looking away and covering his face. Minseok smiles widely before kissing behind his ears, slowly moving front to nibble on his ears lobes and Jongdae shivers beneath him. 

“It feels… so good now…” Jongdae breathes out after a few seconds and Minseok after a few more stretches slips his fingers out of him. He gives him a few more kisses and love bites before pushing himself up on his knees to unbuckle his belt and get rid of the fabric that started to grow immensely uncomfortable. 

He slips out of his jeans and boxers before picking up the condom and hovering over Jongdae again. He caresses his hair with his empty hand and gives him a reassuring smile. “Are you ready?” Minseok whispers, his breath tickling Jongdae’s bitten lips.

“Absolutely.” Jongdae musters up the courage to say so. Minseok smiles widely, his eyes almost disappearing completely. 

“Okay. Grip my shoulders.” He says ripping open the condom and rolling it on. He situates himself in front of Jongdae’s entrance teasing it. He kisses Jongdae again, before pushing in slightly and as soon as he feels the younger boy’s nails digging into his skin he stops. He pulls away from the kiss and Jongdae’s eyes are shut tight. He draws little circles on his collar bones and on the marks he left. “You are doing perfect baby. I love you so much.”

“I- I love- fuck…” He hisses. “I love you too.”

“You don’t have to talk, okay? Take your time.” Minseok says planting soft, featherlight kisses all over Jongdae’s chest now. His hand is now on his hip, drawing patterns on his heated skin. 

**

Jongdae feels his whole body burning inside out as he concentrates on breathing. Minseok had three fingers in him before and  _ that _ felt more than he could take at first… however, compared to- to  _ this _ , the memory of that almost seems to be nothing. His boyfriend is caressing him and Jongdae wants him to give him hickeys or bite marks or literally anything to distract him from the pain…

He breathes. The absurd feeling of being so turned on by all this, not even despite the pain, but combined with it… he keeps his eyes shut and tries to be patient as the stinging, just like the sand in an hourglass, is slowly flowing away.

“Who allowed you to be so irresistible?” Minseok babbles against his chest. Jongdae groans as he feels the other boy’s mouth finding his nipple, lazily licking over it and sending lightning bolts through his body.

“A-ah, Seok…” is all he manages, because the tightness between his legs is less and less aching and driving him more crazy by the second.

“Aha, so that’s what my beautiful baby wants,” his boyfriend chuckles in a husky voice and Jongdae only realises now how he has been clenching around Minseok’s erection.

“Some more…” he says, almost pleadingly, and the older boy nibs at the other nipple before he complies. A few more centimetres, Jongdae feels himself stretching more,  _ impossibly _ more, but it doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s a whole new feeling, being filled like this, feeling Minseok as the older boy pushes back his knees for better access, when-

He bottoms out.

“Good boy,” Minseok groans, panting over him, watching Jongdae with an expression he has never before seen on him. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You’re-” he tries in his broken voice, body hypersensitive, skin flushed from head to toe. “You’re so huge…”

“Mmm, maybe I am better proportioned after all…” Minseok muses, holding Jongdae’s knees back, but before the younger boy could shoot back, his boyfriend pulls out, only to lazily push back in the next moment. Jongdae’s jaw falls open and his toes curl.

“F-fuck… yeah…” he mutters, not even remembering what he is replying to at this point, because Seok does it again, thrusting his hip experimentally, and Jongdae moans out loud this time.

“That’s what I love to hear,” Minseok groans and speeds up a little, to get Jongdae used to the feeling. The younger boy holds on to the broad shoulders as if his life depended on it because it might as well do. In this moment, he wants nothing else but Minseok to-

“More-” he blurts. “Please… more…”

“Anything for you.”

And the next moment, Jongdae almost screams out. With a particularly well-aimed thrust, Minseok hits something that feels like is the centre of his universe at the moment; it makes his cock jump instantly, as well as his stomach dropping and-

“I’m- god-damn, Seok-kie-” he moans, one syllable per thrust and Minseok hits the exact same spot every time, pushing Jongdae unforgivably on the edge.

“Come for me, Daedae,” his boyfriend runs his shaky fingers through and holds him by his hair lightly so Jongdae can look into his eyes. The younger one holds his breath for two seconds as he looks into those lust-fogged eyes through his tears of pleasure, and he cannot take it.

“ _ Min-seok-kie… _ ” he sobs out as his orgasm hits him, pushing himself down on Minseok’s cock and gripping at his shoulders as he shoots long hot stripes of come between his and Seok’s torsos. The older boy is still holding his hair, and Jongdae would lie if he said he doesn’t like being watched by him in this moment.

And it doesn’t take his boyfriend more than a couple of thrusts to follow him, and- oh god, Jongdae can  _ feel _ him pulsing inside him as he groans his name and rides it out. His thrusts gradually slow as he comes down from his high and Jongdae tries his hardest not to be turned on again by the expression on Seok’s face. It takes all his willpower, actually.

**

Minseok catches his breath before pulling out of his boyfriend. He kisses him again while he takes off the filled condom and after tying it he drops it on the floor. He stands up to get a towel from his wardrobe and cleans Jongdae off, his pinky finger accidentally slipping off the towel and he licks off the semen. Jongdae watches him, their breathing matching and slowly getting back to normal from panting. 

He lays back down, pulling Jongdae close to his side an arm around his back and the other caressing his cheek. Minseok leans in to plant a kiss on Jongdae’s nose, who in return kisses the base of his throat. The older boy chuckles as the hot breath of his boyfriend tickles him. 

“Are you okay?” Minseok mumbles once Jongdae’s eyes is on his own again with a new kind of shine in them. 

“Oh my god, we… you’re….” Jongdae struggles to find the words again. “Thank you so much, Seokkie.” He whispers nuzzling his nose in the crook of Minseok’s neck.

“Thank you.” Minseok says pulling him closer. “For everything. I love you.” He mumbles, biting down on his lower lip. What would he be without Jongdae? 

“I love you too.” Jongdae grins at him. “I’m so glad you found me.” He gives a peck to his boyfriend, smile matches his own.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Minseok shakes his head. “You are mine… What did I ever do to deserve an angel like you?” Minseok sings softly and Jongdae giggles.

“You fought for the guy everyone has given up on-” Jongdae starts, his fingertips brushing against Minseok’s collarbones. “-And now I’m yours for good.”

“Lucky me.” Minseok chuckles his own fingers running along on Jongdae’s jaw line. “You know you are always beautiful but this has to be my favourite look on you.” He winks at him and Jongdae blushes.

“Shut up, we both know  _ you  _ are the one that is way out of my league…” Jongdae groans.

“Noooo, I’m not... but  _ together _ , we  _ are  _ deadly.” Minseok smiles proudly squeezing Jongdae’s shoulders. “And I will be boosting your little self-esteem till you see yourself the way I do.” He plants a quick kiss on his forehead.

“It might take time but I’ll try my best.” Jongdae hums cuddling closer to Minseok.

“Good thing that we have forever then.” Minseok smiles into his hair, hiding his face. His heart is beating a lot faster. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this… maybe because he has never felt like this before. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yelling from a podium towards you all* AND NOW LET US HEAR YOUR OPINION !!!
> 
> and just a quick note to all who are already back at school/are going back soon and are anxious/unhappy/disgusted by the mere thought of it  
> please know that we are here to talk about anything and everything!! we had p rough high school experiences ourselves so don't be shy to talk about things that bother you yeah?  
> you are loved and amazing <33 stay hydrated and see you soon!!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu: hey  
> Lulu: you haven’t been replying to me
> 
> Lulu: please Seok give me one more chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE SO SORRY WE LITERALLY FORGOT THE TIME BUT HERE HAVE THIS OKAY WE LOVE YOU

**_[monday, 1:36pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

_bf goals has added lucky bastard to the chat._

**bf goals:** hello i love my boyfriend the most!!

 **lucky bastard:** hey i came here to let you know  
**lucky bastard:** kim minseok turned me gay

 **damnnnn:** thank god  
**damnnnn:** and by god i mean minseok

 **kris’ bf:** I’M SO HAPPY FOR MY SONS!!!!!  
**kris’ bf:** PLEASE NEVER STOP LOVING EACH OTHER THANK YOU

 **bi-bi:** jongdae you are the best student ive ever had :DD im so proud now

 **wingman:** THAT IS MY BEST FRIEND !!!!!!!

 **rich bitch:** this is a win for the gays

 **ksoo’s:** <333333333333333333333333

 **lucky bastard:** thank you everyone :D  
**lucky bastard:** i have no idea how gay texting works YET tho so  
**lucky bastard:** be gentle thank you

 **bf goals:** we will all be gentle for now ;)))

 **su’s bf:** this is the weirdest group chat ever but congrats

 **lone wolf:** minseok i hope you realise how lucky you are tho  
**lone wolf:** just saying…

 **wingman:** you mean you Both are lucky to have us uwu

 **ksoo’s:** there was a time when i shipped chenbaek but !!!!!!!  
**ksoo’s:** now im happy it turned out like this !!!! :DDD

 **lucky bastard:** you.. what???  
**lucky bastard:** i dont understand that haha

 **bf goals:** well but daedae is mine so  >:((

 **kris’ bf:** well haha i see what you mean there Jongin-ah  
**kris’ bf:** uh i meAN IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE PROBABLY  
**kris’ bf:** (((Seok stop staring at me from across the hall sflj))

 **wingman:** hmm maybe next time uwu

 **bf goals:** hey only I !! can be the part of the jongdae fan club  
**bf goals:** leave

 **lucky bastard:** oooh i just googled it haha  
**lucky bastard:** dw seokkie, im all yours :3

 **bi-bi:** okay but what have you done to hi  
**bi-bi:** nooooooo  
**bi-bi:** you didnt

 **ksoo’s:** yOU DID IT? ???? ???? ??? ?? ???

 **damnnnn:** no jongdae would tell me first  
**damnnnn:** wouldnt you

 **lucky bastard:** hey sehun  
**lucky bastard:** guess what :))

 **wingman:** WHAT OMG  
**wingman:** I CHOKED ON MY OWN SALIVA  
**wingman:** SPILL!!!

 **bf goals:** a gentleman never tells

 **lone wolf:** oh so :))) you will tell now seok?

 **bf goals:** jongdae? :333

 **lucky bastard:** nooooo  
**lucky bastard:** i cannotttt  
**lucky bastard:** im sure you all can imagine anyway,,,

 **damnnnn:** yes i can but im in public  
**damnnnn:** maybe in an hour

 **kris’ bf:** ahh young love is so beautiful :’))  
**kris’ bf:** i can't help but imagine all of us growing old together and becoming loud gay grandpas with seventeen dogs :’)))

 **damnnnn:** suho we are talking about sex rn  
**damnnnn:** can you please not be so in love some of us are lonely

 **bi-bi:** **@rich bitch** come collect ur man pls

 **rich bitch:** sehun check your pms

 **damnnnn:** brb

 **wingman:** BUT I DO WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE SWEATY DETAILS  >:(((  
**wingman:** JONGDAE IM YOUR BEST FRIEND TELL ME!!

 **lone wolf:** cmon babyboy you act like you need to know it  
**lone wolf:** how about you come over and we talk about something else

 **wingman:** okay but im going in sweats cause im lazy

 **lone wolf:** perfectly fine with me :))

 **wingman:** **@lucky bastard** he is still better uwu

 **lucky bastard:** you wish

 **wingman:** i know what i know honey

 **bf goals:** what are you two talking about

 **bi-bi:** ur dicc

 **bf goals:** what  
**bf goals:** babe?

 **lucky bastard:** hm? :3

 **bf goals:** why are you talking about our dicks lmao

 **lucky bastard:** :000  
**lucky bastard:** we are not!!  
**lucky bastard:** xing must have misunderstood something  
**lucky bastard:** hes a foreigner yknow

 **wingman:** he thinks you are better than my yeollie uwu

 **lucky bastard:** shut up byung  
**lucky bastard:** i know he is

 **wingman:** >:(((( that is not my name

 **bf goals:** of course i am  
**bf goals:** i know for a fact :333

 **bi-bi:** i hate that i cannot join the fight  
**bi-bi:** since yoonie is a cis girl……

 **kris’ bf:** don't worry, you don’t have to prove anything here  
**kris’ bf:** if it really mattered, my Yifan would take the grand prize anyway  
**kris’ bf:** just let them play and don't get involved lmao

 

\--

 

 **_[monday, 1:50pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Oh Sehun_ **

**cambaby:** come over

 **Oh Sehun:** this is why i needed to check my pms

 **cambaby:** yes  
**cambaby:** i can make you feel less lonely

 **Oh Sehun:** i thought that was only a one time thing

 **cambaby:** didnt you enjoy it honeybee

 **Oh Sehun:** i did but  
**Oh Sehun:** i dont want to take it too far

 **cambaby:** we wont  
**cambaby:** its just sex anyways

 **Oh Sehun:** well yeah you are right about that  
**Oh Sehun:** fine then

 

\--

 

 **_[monday, 2:02pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Minseokkie_ **

**Lulu:** hey  
**Lulu:** you haven’t been replying to me

 **Lulu:** please Seok give me one more chance

 **Lulu:** i fucked up  
**Lulu:** i won’t try anything i promise

 **Lulu:** stop ignoring me

 **Lulu:** this is the reason why we could never solve our misunderstandings

 **Minseokkie:** stop it lu han

 **Lulu:** no you stop it  
**Lulu:** i’m trying to make everything right between us

 **Minseokkie:** there is nothing to make right  
**Minseokkie:** can you just drop it?  
**Minseokkie:** i am not mad at you anymore for leaving okay  
**Minseokkie:** it does not matter  
**Minseokkie:** im sorry but… lets be honest  
**Minseokkie:** it wouldnt have worked  
**Minseokkie:** we were never on the same page… we argued a lot  
**Minseokkie:** you should try to move on too  
**Minseokkie:** im not the same person you left two years ago…

 **Lulu:** please dont do this to me

 **Minseokkie:** han… you couldnt have thought that after all those years… everything would be the same  
**Minseokkie:** im sorry but i wont do this again

 **Lulu:** seokkie we can still fix this!!  
**Lulu:** there is a chance for us i can feel it

 **Minseokkie:** no there isnt  
**Minseokkie:** i know you dont want to hear it but i really do love jongdae  
**Minseokkie:** and im really happy with him  
**Minseokkie:** i hope you will find the same kind of happiness one day

 **Lulu:** no minseok please

 **Minseokkie:** i hope you can move on too

_Minseokkie has logged off._

 

\--

 

 ** _[monday, 2:56pm]_** ** _  
_****_Private chat with them:_** **_Sehun (freshman)_**

 **THE HAN:** hey sehun  
**THE HAN:** does your offer still stand for that dinner

 **Sehun (freshman):** omg of course it does!!  
**Sehun (freshman):** we can go tomorrow

 **THE HAN:** lets go tonight

 **Sehun (freshman):** oh tonight is…  
**Sehun (freshman):** I have something to do

 **THE HAN:** cant you postpone it  
**THE HAN:** i mean… you dont have to of course  
**THE HAN:** im just so bored now  
**THE HAN:** i have too much freetime on my hands haha

 **Sehun (freshman):** try to enjoy it then!!!  
**Sehun (freshman):** have some time for yourself cause i know how hard you worked  
**Sehun (freshman):** think of this as your vacation

 **THE HAN:** yeah… a long vacation called unemployment

 **Sehun (freshman):** aaah im sorry i didnt mean it like that

 **THE HAN:** no its fine Sehunnie

 **Sehun (freshman):** kdsakfdmfd you  
**Sehun (freshman):** called me with a nickname

 **THE HAN:** you dont like it?

 **Sehun (freshman):** no not that  
**Sehun (freshman):** please keep on going  
**Sehun (freshman):** i see if i can postpone it  
**Sehun (freshman):** so we can go out to eat

 **THE HAN:** thank you so much Hunnie!!!  
**THE HAN:** it means a lot

\--

 **_[monday, 3:03pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: cambaby_ **

**Oh Sehun:** sorry tao but i cant tonight  
**Oh Sehun:** something came up  
**Oh Sehun:** maybe another time?

 **cambaby:** oh but i already bought some fine wine

 **Oh Sehun:** im really sorry :(((

 **cambaby:** okay honeybee  
**cambaby:** but next time i wont let you leave alive

 

\--

 

 **_[monday, 10:07pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: little prince_ **

**my king:** hey, love  
**my king:** so you said we should talk about something?

 **little prince:** ur done w work!!!  
**little prince:** yeeeees  
**little prince:** but now that i thought about it a little…..  
**little prince:** im not sure its a good idea :////

 **my king:** if it’s about that thing we talked about in bed last night…

 **little prince:** thing???

 **my king:** the… buttplug

 **little prince:** oh nonononono  
**little prince:** that can wait uwu  
**little prince:** its about taeminnie

 **my king:** oh... the dancer friend

 **little prince:** yessss thats him :DDD

 **my king:** we don't have to talk about him, love, I’m okay

 **little prince:** uhm no its  
**little prince:** not that…..  
**little prince:** he asked me if we could uhm  
**little prince:** like,,,  
**little prince:** go on a double date,,,,,,,,,

 **my king:** oh...

 **little prince:** yeah :///

 **my king:** wait, you… talked about me to him??

 **little prince:** ???? yes of course  
**little prince:** ive told the whole department the next day basically :3ccc

 **my king:** oh my god…

 **little prince:** i,,,  
**little prince:** youd rather i didnt? :cc

 **my king:** what? no!  
**my king:** it’s just… so weird that you…  
**my king:** ah, it’s dumb, ignore me

 **little prince:** :0000 nooo  
**little prince:** what is it hyung????

 **my king:** just that… you talk about me  
**my king:** and you are so proud of us  
**my king:** it makes me so flustered but happy as well

 **little prince:** :DDDDD of course i am  
**little prince:** how could i keep the most amazing boyfriend a secret from the world? :33

 **my king:** lfdkjsh  
**my king:** I love you

 **little prince:** <333333 i love you tooooo

 **little prince:** oh so what do you say? :DD  
**little prince:** shall we go on a double date??

 **my king:** oh, well…  
**my king:** I’m not sure what your friend thinks about me, you know…  
**my king:** after I oh-so-dramatically rushed off at that party…

 **little prince:** ahhh that,,,,, yea  
**little prince:** but i mean  
**little prince:** taem never rlly liked it when i got guys that way anyway so  
**little prince:** i think thats one reason why he likes us together as well :33

 **my king:** what do you mean… that way?  
**my king:** what way?

 **little prince:** um…… its kinda  
**little prince:** well u have the right to know it ofc,,,,,  
**little prince:** so since guys usually,,, yknow  
**little prince:** never rlly wanted anything serious from me,,, only like,,  
**little prince:** they just wanted to get laid nd thats all,,,,,,,,,  
**little prince:** i realised making them like,,, jealous while watching???? worked  
**little prince:** ah im,, so embarrassed now kldfj

 **my king:** hey, love?

 **little prince:** uhhh yea

 **my king:** have you ever had a serious relationship before?

 **little prince:** in the sense that,,, like,,  
**little prince:** the both of us being equal???  
**little prince:** no

 **my king:** oh, baby…

 **little prince:** is it,,,, v pathetic? :c

 **my king:** no! not at all!!  
**my king:** that’s not what I meant…  
**my king:** but wait, then…  
**my king:** you thought I only wanted to sleep with you as well?

 **little prince:** i,,,,,,,,  
**little prince:** i guess i never,, like  
**little prince:** i never dared to think otherwise???  
**little prince:** bc,, i liked u so much  
**little prince:** ive been crushing on u ever since you baked us those caramel cookies during my first week at uni  
**little prince:** you were the most beautiful and loveliest person i met here and  
**little prince:** yeah,,,,,,  
**little prince:** i wanted you to want more but,,  
**little prince:** that never rlly worked out in the past either so,,,,

 **my king:** but you know better now, don’t you?

 **little prince:** yes  
**little prince:** i do  <33333

 **my king:** I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you before, Jongin-ah

 **little prince:** oh no pls!!!!  
**little prince:** it really isnt your fault  
**little prince:** im just happy ive got you now c:

 **my king:** yes  
**my king:** I’m so happy, too  
**my king:** I love you so-so much…

 **little prince:** dsdlkjh  
**little prince:** and i love you more  <33333

 **my king:** impossible  
**my king:** but hey… let’s do it  
**my king:** I wanna do that double date with your friends

 **little prince:** you,, ,really??? :00

 **my king:** yes  
**my king:** anything for my baby~

 **little prince:** ldjfljaskljsd  
**little prince:** youre the most amazing, hyung <3333

 **my king:** <3333 ****  
**my king:** you should go to sleep now, though  
**my king:** we have gastronomy in the morning  
**my king:** I’ll pick you up at 8:15

 **little prince:** ((me nd hunnie :c))  
**little prince:** but yesssss  
**little prince:** pls go to sleep as well !!!!  
**little prince:** you worked so much today!!  
**little prince:** cant wait to see u tomorrow :333

 **my king:** me neither :3  
**my king:** sleep well, baby

 **little prince:** sleep super well hyung!!!!!!!  
**little prince:** i love you <33  
**little prince:** dream of meee~ :3

 **my king:** sure will do!  
**my king:** I love you, too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with our next update we will start the next semester nd we want to die pls :')  
> but anyway you all remember the time when we asked you to vote for a moodboard pairing? haha ye guess what we just [uploaded](https://www.instagram.com/i_love__the_stars/) 0:)  
> i bet yall thought we forget hah  
> but nywys please do let us know what you thought nd what are your predictions for the future we would like to read them uwu  
> until next time stay healthy nd hydrated we love you the most okay <3


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please. I wanna know. And I wanna know it from you.”  
> “September.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is the postman your weekly delivery of angst and fluff is here
> 
> enjoy :3
> 
> (surprise in the end notes!)

**_[tuesday, 01:48am]_ **

“You should go to sleep soon, though.”

_“I’m planning on falling asleep while listening to your voice though.”_

“Ahh, love… I wanna do that, too… but you know I should revise one more chapter for the business test tomorrow and-”

_“Baby it’s almost two… you should sleep too. I don’t want you to overwork yourself.”_

“Yeah, I know but- I really need the good grades, you know? I need to- keep that internship and… I’m sorry it has to be like this.”

_“I’m just worried about you…”_

“Yeah... I’m worried, too…”

_“Of course you are, Junmyeon. You don’t get enough sleep and it messes with your head.”_

“No, it’s- I know I always worry way too much about everything but... for once, I actually have- a reason now…”

_“What is worrying you love?”_

“I’m just… it’s of no use to worry you too but I- I’m sure you know what I mean.”

_“Uh… if it’s about the sex, I told you I can wait-”_

“No, god, it’s not that! I know you’d never- like- but yeah, it’s not that.”

_“Then what is it? Please tell me.”_

“It’s about how… we’re running out of time.”

_“I- no we are not.”_

“I know how exchange programs work, Yifan… how much time do we have left?”

_“...”_

“Please. I wanna know. And I wanna know it from you.”

_“September.”_

“Oh, you mean- this year...”

_“It’s still a lot of time though!”_

“I know… I know it is… it’s, uh, okay.”

_“Hey… we still have a lot of time. And we will spend even more together after your exams.”_

“I know, love, and… it’s not like we... b-break up in, uh, September… right?”

_“No of course not. Don’t even think about that.”_

“I’m so sorry, I just… it will be so hard and… people always say these kind of things never last and, huh, I- fuck, I’m s-sorry…”

_“I’m going over.”_

“You- you don’t have to r-run everytime I’m- I’m being stupid, Yifan…”

_“I’m going because you are alone and you are worried… and I’m a lot better in person.”_

“Yes… you are… b-but still, it’s late and you sh-should sleep…”

_“I’m already on my way. You can’t stop me, love.”_

“Jesus, I’m- I don’t deserve you.”

_“You do. You deserve all my time and I will make it. We can make it.”_

“We will… we’ll figure something o-out by September, I pr-promise…”

_“You don’t have to worry about it I lo- It’s going to be okay. I’m almost there, please open the door.”_

 

\--

 

 **_[tuesday, 10:22am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baebae~_ **

**daedae~:** minseokkieeee

 **baebae~:** daedaee :3333

 **daedae~:** why is this class mandatory ahh   
**daedae~:** i wish we couldve stayed in the uni garden   
**daedae~:** it was so nice out there..

 **baebae~:** we can go back once you are done   
**baebae~:** im revising in the library atm nd i wanna die

 **daedae~:** oh please dont   
**daedae~:** i bought us ramyeon and wanted to watch a movie tonight   
**daedae~:** dont make me do it alone, that would be super lame

 **baebae~:** MOVIE DATE WITH MY FAVE? IM IN :33

 **daedae~:** :3   
**daedae~:** but actually   
**daedae~:** this is just the bait, i wanted to bribe you into something by that…….

 **baebae~:** you dont have to bribe me into having sex with you baby :33   
**baebae~:** we can do that too

 **daedae~:** oh i   
**daedae~:** well yes that was the plan in the first place :3   
**daedae~:** but i wanted to ask you to do something else before all thattttt

 **baebae~:** oooh now you really got my interest

 **daedae~:** i want you to   
**daedae~:** bleach my hair

 **baebae~:** !!!!   
**baebae~:** really??   
**baebae~:** how come

 **daedae~:** bc i   
**daedae~:** wanna change a lot of things about how i   
**daedae~:** yknow, how i am   
**daedae~:** bc when if not now right? :3   
**daedae~:** will you help me with that?

 **baebae~:** of course!!   
**baebae~:** actually back in the day su bleached my hair too

 **daedae~:** is it like a gay mentor thing then? :D

 **baebae~:** ah baby i wAS the mentor of hIM :3

 **_baebae~_ ** _has sent a photo._

 **baebae~:** it didnt suit me that well tho

 **daedae~:** oh my   
**daedae~:** its,,,,,   
**daedae~:** just wo w

 **baebae~:** oh well thank you :33   
**baebae~:** i had a lot of colours

 **daedae~:** what.. colours?

 **daedae~:** i might not be ready but pls enlighten me

 **_baebae~_ ** _has sent a photo._   
**_baebae~_ ** _has sent a photo._   
**_baebae~_ ** _has sent a photo._ _  
_ **_baebae~_ ** has sent a photo.

 **baebae~:** pink, blue, purple and green before black   
**baebae~:** but tao told me black is the best

 **daedae~:** ……………….

 **baebae~:** what do you think haha

 **daedae~:** i actually   
**daedae~:** stopped and stared at my phone for a minute jfc,,,   
**daedae~:** ahh i remember the green one fgdhdsf   
**daedae~:** from last semester right?

 **baebae~:** oh you remember? :oo

 **daedae~:** i think that was around the time when   
**daedae~:** baek started to notice chanyeol in the hallway   
**daedae~:** and he told me i should “”””befriend’’’’’ you too   
**daedae~:** idk he was already v sneaky then

 **baebae~:** aaah i actually noticed you because of baekhyun   
**baebae~:** so bless him :33

 **daedae~:** what do you mean   
**daedae~:** am i not eye-catching enough on my own :000

 **baebae~:** well i wasnt looking like That back then   
**baebae~:** it was more like one night stands before you…   
**baebae~:** but i remember like after i had this pride meeting baek met up with you and   
**baebae~:** i saw you like the very first time nd then i wanted you :)))

 **daedae~:** hah one night stands   
**daedae~:** but i was just kidding omg and now you make me blush……

 **baebae~:** you changed my mindset baby :33   
**baebae~:** you are speciaaal

 **daedae~:** im happy you did bc   
**daedae~:** i dont think i could live with a title like that…...

 **baebae~:** like what

 **daedae~:** just,, another one night stand of kim minseok

 **baebae~:** oh no of course not   
**baebae~:** you are the boyfriend of kim minseok :3

 **daedae~:** klfjd   
**daedae~:** yes   
**daedae~:** yes i am :3   
**daedae~:** the luckiest guy on earth   
**daedae~:** luckiest striaght*   
**daedae~:** :3

 **baebae~:** am i really dating a stragiht guy

 **daedae~:** it was your choice seokkie   
**daedae~:** i told you in advance and you didnt listen…..

 **baebae~:** ooooh   
**baebae~:** dont try to hit on me tho :)))

 **daedae~:** oh god why do you even remember that lkjhds

 **baebae~:** a few weeks and i took your virginity :33333   
**baebae~:** its funny

 **daedae~:** oh my fu   
**daedae~:** stop making me feel like this in class minseok !!!!

 **baebae~:** hey actually can i ask you something too

 **daedae~:** yeah? sure

 **baebae~:** can you   
**baebae~:** paint my nails kdkmf   
**baebae~:** i can never do my right hand its annoying

 **daedae~:** ooooh   
**daedae~:** i thought i was in trouble haha   
**daedae~:** but,, well ive   
**daedae~:** never done that before so   
**daedae~:** it might not turn out pretty like   
**daedae~:** at all…..

 **baebae~:** but you get to hold my haaaand

 **daedae~:** did you really just,,,   
**daedae~:** lemme remind you that we had sex the other night minseok…….   
**daedae~:** but yknow what   
**daedae~:** sounds good enough to me :3

 **baebae~:** we will still have sex tho !!   
**baebae~:** i can be a lot better than i was last time   
**baebae~:** i promise   
**baebae~:** nd i also need a daily dose of my boyfriend so :33

 **daedae~:** what do you mean   
**daedae~:** a lot better jfc   
**daedae~:** you were so amazing…..

 **baebae~:** are you interested ;))

 **daedae~:** hmmm tell me first and ill decide afterwards :3

 **baebae~:** what if i will show you tonight

 **daedae~:** buttttt   
**daedae~:** tonight is far away   
**daedae~:** i wanna know noww

 **baebae~:** pay attention in class ;))   
**baebae~:** be a good boy that you are

 **daedae~:** i..   
**daedae~:** what if i wont

 **baebae~:** i might have to punish youuu

 **daedae~:** youre too sweet for that tho

 **baebae~:** really :)

 **daedae~:** thats how i see it :3

 **baebae~:** well of course i wont go all rough on you on your first time

 **daedae~:** ..but do you wanna

 **baebae~:** well :)))

 **daedae~:** oh my god i   
**daedae~:** theres still like 40 mins left from class i will die

 **baebae~:** please dont we have a movie date tonight :333

 

\--

 

 **_[tuesday, 7:12pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

**damnnnn:** no im telling you   
**damnnnn:** he can really harm no one   
**damnnnn:** he is like? the cutest boy on earth   
**damnnnn:** honestly just give him a chance

 **kris’ bf:** Sehun i’m sorry but…   
**kris’ bf:** i know Han and i know he is a nice dude?? or used to be at least   
**kris’ bf:** but the way it all-- turned out…   
**kris’ bf:** it might be wiser not to advertise him here….

 **wingman:** i dont trust him  >:(((

 **d.o hyung <3:** I think none of us really does…   
**d.o hyung <3:** but Sehun, if you really are so into him, how about you concentrate on him from now on?

 **damnnnn:** what do you mean   
**damnnnn:** he has all my attention   
**damnnnn:** he always had

 **rich bitch:** _how to get away with murder :))_

 **bi-bi:** _you just summoned me, fellow chinese friend_ _  
_**bi-bi:** _but oh wow somebody just got butthurt i see :))))_

 **rich bitch:** _im seriously going to block you :))_ _  
_**rich bitch:** i dont think lu han is a good influence on you sehun

 **damnnnn:** lmao you are not my mom

 **rich bitch:** thats not what you said the last time tho

 **bi-bi:** jesus fucking ch

 **damnnnn:** ah you are such a pain in the ass zitao

 **rich bitch:** :))))

 **_bf goals_ ** _has sent a photo._   
**_bf goals_ ** _has sent a photo._   
**_bf goals_ ** _has sent a photo._ _  
_ **_bf goals_ ** has sent a photo.

 **_lucky bastard_ ** _has sent a photo._ _  
_ **_lucky bastard_ ** _has sent a photo._

 **wingman:** WHO ALLOWED YOU MR TO DYE YOUR HAIR  >:(((   
**wingman:** AND WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME   
**wingman:** BUT ALSO!!!! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE IM GOING TO CRY :’(((

 **damnnnn:** never thought i would get to live a day where kim jongdae lets a guy to kiss his neck   
**damnnnn:** and the fact that he has the dumbest smile on his face also kinda intimidates me   
**damnnnn:** wow

 **ksoo’s:** oh mY GO D IM IN LOVE W THE BLONDE HAIR ASLJHFLKDJLSJDS !!!!!!!!   
**ksoo’s:** BUT UHmm hey also..   
**ksoo’s:** what are those on seoks neck,,,,,,,,,,,

 **lucky bastard:** oh i dunno what you mean :3

 **wingman:** thats it we are going out tomorrow.

 **lucky bastard:** we are?? what

 **wingman:** you heard me right   
**wingman:** you and i   
**wingman:** on one bro-y outing uwu

 **d.o hyung <3:** is it a strip club tour again?

 **bf goals:** no it is not   
**bf goals:** right baekhyun? :))

 **lucky bastard:** if it is then im not coming

 **bf goals:** :’))) that is why i love you

 **ksoo’s:** dlskjKLJSHDSK   
**ksoo’s:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **lucky bastard:** i love you tooooo

 **wingman:** omg this is so gay uwu   
**wingman:** do not worry we are not going there uwu   
**wingman:** im also taken remember??

 **kris’ bf:** …. are you?

 **wingman:** uwu

 **bi-bi:** hey tao lmao   
**bi-bi:** how does it feel to be the last single one :))

 **rich bitch:** just letting you know im not the only one   
**rich bitch:** but honestly im proud that i did not fall for this social construct that was created for capitalist reasons :))

 **bi-bi:** i….. wow

 **kris’ bf:** i have no further questions

 **damnnnn:** oh wow this was almost as good as my food similes   
**damnnnn:** which reminds me   
**damnnnn:** so jongdae can i get minseok now

 **bf goals:** what are you on about

 **damnnnn:** ah you know

 **_damnnnn_ ** _has sent a photo._

 **damnnnn:** just digging up some old tea

 **rich bitch:** what… is this?

 **bi-bi:** “you can take him, honestly,,” jonGDAE

 **lucky bastard:** oh my god,,,,

 **damnnnn:** so when is he free

 **ksoo’s:** I FORGOT ABOUT THIS BUT LKFHFDSL ITS HILARIOUS

 **wingman:** JONGDAE YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL KSDKDMF

 **lucky bastard:** SHUT UP THIS OFFER IS NOT AVAILABLE ANYMORE

 **bf goals:** ah im sorry sehunnie ://   
**bf goals:** maybe next time, right?

 **d.o hyung <3:** okay, but I really didn’t need the image of Sehun bottoming for Seok in my head, thank you very much…

 **damnnnn:** its okay ksoo i wouldnt bottom anyways

 **bf goals:** oooh tempting :33

 **ksoo’s:** hah hunnie u dont remember do u…….

 **damnnnn:** what

 **ksoo’s:** uhmmmmmmm   
**ksoo’s:** there was this one time when   
**ksoo’s:** we went to taems party.. u remember??   
**ksoo’s:** when u got so drunk we had to bring u back from the roof

 **rich bitch:** *eyes emoji*

 **damnnnn:** no

 **ksoo’s:** uhmm thats when u said u,,,   
**ksoo’s:** wondered what bottoming felt like,,,,,,

 **damnnnn:** JONGIN NO

 **rich bitch:** i can show you pretty boy

 **wingman:** i wanna know how topping feels like so you are not alone hunnie uwu

 **damnnnn:** this weirdly gave me an idea

 **lone wolf:** baek.. dont even think about it

 **wingman:** i can change your mind baby uwu

 **damnnnn:** just my luck   
**damnnnn:** everyone has to be in a   
**damnnnn:** ‘’’’’relationship’’’’’

 **rich bitch:** sure keep on ignoring me you hoe

 **damnnnn:** wait you serious

 **rich bitch:** isnt it funny that we say ah man when we are disappointed?   
**rich bitch:** cause men are really disappointing

 **ksoo’s:** omg preach   
**ksoo’s:** ((except for the loml  <3333))

 **wingman:** same but with my yeollie uwu

 **d.o hyung <3:** sssh shut up Byun, “the top of all tops” Sehun is just about to break

 **lucky bastard:** oh god i remember that shirt of his,,,,,

 **damnnnn:** its a good ass shirt okay

 **ksoo’s:** omg hunnie but   
**ksoo’s:** what exactly is that idea :00   
**ksoo’s:** are u actually about to   
**ksoo’s:** yknow

 **damnnnn:** well only if baek is up to it

 **wingman:** :oooo omg!!!!

 **lone wolf:** wtf is he up to

 **damnnnn:** i mean it would work perfectly cause   
**damnnnn:** baek wants to top right

 **lone wolf:** no wtf ?????   
**lone wolf:** get yourself someone else oh sehun   
**lone wolf:** im not sharing

 **damnnnn:** technically we are not cause he is bottoming for you

 **lone wolf:** **@rich bitch** fucking cmon tell him you will fuck him so he can stop already

 **rich bitch:** i dont like topping sorry

 **lone wolf:** im surrounded by traitors   
**lone wolf:** but fine then **  
** **lone wolf:** baek

 **wingman:** yes uwu

 **lone wolf:** tell sehun you wont top him

 **wingman:** but

 **lone wolf:** but what babyboy

 **wingman:** i wanna top :ccccc

 **damnnnn:** see its a perfect plan

 **lone wolf:** well we are exclusive tho   
**lone wolf:** its still a no for that plan sehun   
**lone wolf:** you can leave now

 **bf goals:** exclusive

 **lone wolf:** mm got that right

 **wingman:** akskdjfmg i-   
**wingman:** (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

 **lucky bastard:** he just ran out of his room and left the flat.. should i be worried

 **wingman:** IM GOING TO SEE MY MAN   
**wingman:** NO NEED TO WORRYYYYYYY

 **damnnnn:** :(

 **bi-bi:** _you can stop playing with him now lmao_

 **rich bitch:** _im having way too much fun babe_

 **ksoo’s:** stoooopp i dont understand any of that :ccc

 **bi-bi:** _yeah?_ _  
_**bi-bi:** _well in that case i can tell him my babay and i are looking for a third person for fun? :3_

 **rich bitch:** _only if you are looking for a fourth one too :))_

 **ksoo’s:** omg no hyung is translating for me nd   
**ksoo’s:** hunnie,,,,,   
**ksoo’s:** u rlly should work on ur mandarin,,,,

 **damnnnn:** i could ask han for help!!!

 **kris’ bf:** i can't fucking believe you Oh Sehun……..

 **bi-bi:** _oh my god_ _  
_**bi-bi:** _please don't strangle him, he’s just a child_

 **damnnnn:** i… sorry :((

 **bf goals:** hey hunnie don’t feel bad   
**bf goals:** its okay!!!

 **kris’ bf:** uhm, as much as i love you Minseok   
**kris’ bf:** this one wasn’t for your sake…..

 **rich bitch:** i hate this group chat so much

 **d.o hyung <3:** why are you all so damn difficult?? **  
** **d.o hyung <3:** Sehun, Tao wants to top you.

 **damnnnn:** oh   
**damnnnn:** OH   
**damnnnn:** cool

 **rich bitch:** fucking,,,   
**rich bitch:** come over so i can strangle you

 **damnnnn:** kinky much   
**damnnnn:** but im on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shields head* don't be shy to hit us up with your cries of pain or uncertainty
> 
> this week's vote is just the same as it always is, whose moodboards would you like to see? vote [here](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5b92aae7e4b0564f7676d4b3)  
> also, we might hold an insta q&a soon, please keep checking our account for updates [here](https://www.instagram.com/i_love__the_stars)!!
> 
> we don't have super many chapters to go and it's just as painful for us as it is for you, believe us... we will try to keep our updates as they were so far, but since we are both starting the next semester tomorrow, we cannot promise anything... you might see that we won't be able to reply to all your comments anymore, but please don't hold back, send them because we will most definitely read all of them and love them just as much! just bear with us, yeah?  
> take care and remember that we adore all of you <333


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jong-gay: oh this is the cheap place where we  
> jong-gay: got shitfaced freshman year isnt it lmao  
> jong-gay: you really want me to spill i can tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo we are back i hope everyone is doing great~  
> also a tiny warning for a little spicy drunk content uwu

**_[wednesday, 1:34pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: THE HAN_ **

**Sehun (freshman):** so yeah   
**Sehun (freshman):** i have now three chinese friends   
**Sehun (freshman):** and my mandarin is the worst out of our friend group…

**THE HAN:** sure i think i can help you with that   
**THE HAN:** who are those friends

**Sehun (freshman):** kris, tao and yixing

**THE HAN:** oh yixing…   
**THE HAN:** how is he doing   
**THE HAN:** i havent talked to him in a while

**Sehun (freshman):** he is doing pretty good   
**Sehun (freshman):** he and his gf have promise rings and everything   
**Sehun (freshman):** the business is also running well!

**THE HAN:** oh he got a girlfriend?   
**THE HAN:** when i met him he has never dated girls before haha

**Sehun (freshman):** yes!   
**Sehun (freshman):** she is super cute and also the only girl who is not lusting over me   
**Sehun (freshman):** so i trust her 100%   
**Sehun (freshman):** how about you and that girlfriend of yours overseas

**THE HAN:** oh her haha   
**THE HAN:** she was only my stylist   
**THE HAN:** but fans loved it so we played the part   
**THE HAN:** i havent dated anyone since minseok…

**Sehun (freshman):** oh im sorry ://

**THE HAN:** i really fucked up with him right haha

**Sehun (freshman):** well uh…   
**Sehun (freshman):** he seems p in love with jongdae im not gonna lie to you    
**Sehun (freshman):** but maybe you should tell him what you told me

**THE HAN:** i… i really cant sehunnie   
**THE HAN:** i mean i want to but he doesnt want to hear a word of me   
**THE HAN:** and i understand him   
**THE HAN:** i took our relationship for granted for far too long and i had the illusion that he will still feel the same after all these years of neglect   
**THE HAN:** i havent even said goodbye to him…. never did

**Sehun (freshman):** ah yeah but you told me you are bad at goodbyes   
**Sehun (freshman):** and with words   
**Sehun (freshman):** and with people in general 

**THE HAN:** yeah but... i have my reasons

**Sehun (freshman):** i know…   
**Sehun (freshman):** but you shouldnt let your past control you   
**Sehun (freshman):** i know people treated you unfairly   
**Sehun (freshman):** but its not always like that   
**Sehun (freshman):** some people actually do care!!!   
**Sehun (freshman):** and im sure minseok does too   
**Sehun (freshman):** he might not be in love with you anymore but   
**Sehun (freshman):** he still cares about you

**THE HAN:** dont lie to me please

**Sehun (freshman):** but im not   
**Sehun (freshman):** from what i see   
**Sehun (freshman):** ((and im a p good observer if i may add))   
**Sehun (freshman):** he does   
**Sehun (freshman):** if he wouldnt he would have let you catch a taxi from the airport   
**Sehun (freshman):** he gave you a fair amount of chances too   
**Sehun (freshman):** i think he really tried to even this out between you two

**THE HAN:** i wish i would still have him sehun…

**Sehun (freshman):** its hard to let go of things we love   
**Sehun (freshman):** like when people go on a diet and they cut down on their sweet intake   
**Sehun (freshman):** its bittersweet but for a greater good

**THE HAN:** ah dont tell me about diets   
**THE HAN:** i wanna eat all the sweets now   
**THE HAN:** and the burgers!!   
**THE HAN:** the korean bbq!!!!   
**THE HAN:** heaven

**Sehun (freshman):** oh there is this amazing place downtown where i work   
**Sehun (freshman):** me and my workmates often go there to eat   
**Sehun (freshman):** do you want to go with me?

**THE HAN:** ahah sure but this time im paying the bill

**Sehun (freshman):** i refuse

**THE HAN:** denied    
**THE HAN:** you have been nothing but nice to me and i really want to thank you for that   
**THE HAN:** what is a better way than free food? nothing

**Sehun (freshman):** there are better things than food but sure

**THE HAN:** really?   
**THE HAN:** like what?

**Sehun (freshman):** ummmmmmm   
**Sehun (freshman):** desserts

**THE HAN:** those still defined as ‘food’ ahahah   
**THE HAN:** but you deserve that too

**Sehun (freshman):** oooh okay   
**Sehun (freshman):** thank you han :))

**THE HAN:** no really thank you sehunnie   
**THE HAN:** without you i would be so lost… thank you

**Sehun (freshman):** its really nothing !!!

**THE HAN:** :))

_ THE HAN has changed Sehun (freshman)’s nickname to Sehunnie. _

**THE HAN:** so what time are we meeting today?

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 5:30pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: jong-gay_ **

**gay god:** hulloooo

**jong-gay:** im exactly one room away from you

**gay god:** yeol is sleeping on my lap tho   
**gay god:** im not cruel

**jong-gay:** how can you have sex at 5pm jfc   
**jong-gay:** anyway im gaming whats up

**gay god:** how can you not have sex at 5pm smh

**jong-gay:** pls dont make me answer that

**gay god:** hmm i would love to hear it tho uwu   
**gay god:** where is our seokkie

**jong-gay:** hes studying for this exam   
**jong-gay:** why what do you want from him

**gay god:** i want him uwu

**jong-gay:** youre so tiring

**gay god:** i love you tooooo

**jong-gay:** thats gay

**gay god:** so are you uwu

**jong-gay:** smh   
**jong-gay:** if thats all u have to say tho   
**jong-gay:** ill return to my game now

**gay god:** NO   
**gay god:** STOP   
**gay god:** i wanted to let you know   
**gay god:** that we can meet up at 8pm here

_ gay god has shared a location. _

**gay god:** yeollie will drop me off there after our date uwu

**jong-gay:** oh this is the cheap place where we   
**jong-gay:** got shitfaced freshman year isnt it lmao   
**jong-gay:** you really want me to spill i can tell

**gay god:** noooo of course not   
**gay god:** what kind of person you take me for uwu   
**gay god:** its just cheap nd im broke

**jong-gay:** hah well   
**jong-gay:** brace yourself bc im even more broke   
**jong-gay:** so you gonna buy me alcohol tonight

**gay god:** ugh deal   
**gay god:** you paid last time after all

**jong-gay:** good   
**jong-gay:** okay but this quest is waiting for a knight here so   
**jong-gay:** if youll excuse me

**gay god:** go save the virtual world my hero

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 11:29pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baebae~_ **

**daedae~:** babyy yyy yy

**baebae~:** oooh hello baby :33   
**baebae~:** did you finish drinking?

**daedae~:** imin the bae srill   
**daedae~:** bar   
**daedae~:** beak is in thr bathrom   
**daedae~:** i thiknk hes jerkin off in theer

**baebae~:** um why   
**baebae~:** did you turn him on or

**daedae~:** wrll like   
**daedae~:** he assked abou t our fisrt time nd   
**daedae~:** i toldh im

**baebae~:** ooh you did? :3   
**baebae~:** what did you tell him

**daedae~:** i tols him u were   
**daedae~:** th e   
**daedae~:** hotttest guy o n earht   
**daedae~:** whn u blew meee   
**daedae~:** nd that   
**daedae~:** ur moans are thos of som egood ass pornos   
**daedae~:** nd tht u fucked mee so welll minsoekkie

**baebae~:** i really did didnt i kitten

**daedae~:** u   
**daedae~:** fuvk i   
**daedae~:** juts whimperd out luod

**baebae~:** should i go there and fuck you in the bathroom hmm

**daedae~:** ohgod

**baebae~:** hmm no?   
**baebae~:** do you not want me?

**daedae~:** yea   
**daedae~:** fuc kyes   
**daedae~:** i dooo

**baebae~:** mmm thats more like it

**daedae~:** i msis u so mucch   
**daedae~:** misss

**baebae~:** i miss you too baby   
**baebae~:** but give me a call when you and baek want to come home okay?

**daedae~:** i wana go nwo   
**daedae~:** i wannt u now

**baebae~:** my kitten is impatient i see

**daedae~:** yyessss   
**daedae~:** im kidna hard to o…

**baebae~:** hard for me already?

**daedae~:** yea   
**daedae~:** only fr you

**baebae~:** good boy

**daedae~:** seokkieee,---,,,,,,-

**baebae~:** i cant wait till you come home   
**baebae~:** i will take you apart

**daedae~:** fuck i wlil   
**daedae~:** i gotta go t o the batrhoom as wll

**baebae~:** ah you are not keeping yourself for me 

**daedae~:** im waht

**baebae~:** are you going to the bathroom to jerk off

**daedae~:** im   
**daedae~:** mabye,,.,..,

**baebae~:** dont

**daedae~:** kdsghak w hy

**baebae~:** i want you to be on the edge when you get back   
**baebae~:** only i can touch you, am i clear

**daedae~:** oh myg ods   
**daedae~:** seokkk plaese

**baebae~:** if you touch yourself i wont fuck you 

**daedae~:** no nopls    
**daedae~:** i nned you to   
**daedae~:** i want yuo rigth nwww

**baebae~:** sit back on your cute little ass

**daedae~:** cme here   
**daedae~:** taek mee home   
**daedae~:** pleaase

**baebae~:** good boys wait for their turn :)

**daedae~:** am i nt goood

**baebae~:** recently you misbehave   
**baebae~:** i seriously need to think about what to do with you

**daedae~:** juts   
**daedae~:** i prmise ill be goodd just   
**daedae~:** com ehere

**_baebae~_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**baebae~:** i cant im revising 0:) 

**daedae~:** fucckk stopp doin maths nd come doo me

**baebae~:** i told you i cant   
**baebae~:** but i gave you a little sneak peak of what is waiting for you

**daedae~:** when   
**daedae~:** whn is it waitin fr me

**baebae~:** once you are finished with your little friend 

**daedae~:** im all fnished   
**daedae~:** onve he cmes bacck frm the bahtroom

**baebae~:** if he wants to come back too :3

**daedae~:** where

**baebae~:** home   
**baebae~:** if he wants to stay there and drink you should

**daedae~:** i donr wannaaa

**baebae~:** daedae   
**baebae~:** behave

**daedae~:** maek me

**baebae~:** have i ever told you about the handcuffs 0:)

**daedae~:** kimminseok i swea rto fukcing god

**baebae~:** you asked to make you

**daedae~:** yea but   
**daedae~:** fuc k   
**daedae~:** baeks bakc

**baebae~:** hmm and what does he say 

**daedae~:** he wanna laeve me alon at hme for toniht   
**daedae~:** ive a feelin he wana staay over at urs

**baebae~:** sounds good to me   
**baebae~:** i can pick you up then and we can go home

**daedae~:** finALY   
**daedae~:** i maen,, yea ples :3

**baebae~:** i love you so much

**daedae~:** i loev u more   
**daedae~:** hrury up  <33343

**baebae~:** i will grab the handcuffs quick and leave :)) 

\--

**_[wednesday, 11:29pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** YEOLLIE PLSAE ANWER

**prettyboy:** chanyeoool

**daddyeol:** ah hey there   
**daddyeol:** i thought you said you wont text me tonight anymore?

**prettyboy:** TIHS WSE BEFORE JONGAED

**daddyeol:** sighh what has your imbecile of a best friend done again

**prettyboy:** HEEEE   
**prettyboy:** HD SEX   
**prettyboy:** W SOKKIE

**daddyeol:** oh i know lmao   
**daddyeol:** seok was p loud about that

**prettyboy:** DN UOY DIDNT TELL ME   
**prettyboy:** TIS IS ULTMIATE BETRALYAL

**daddyeol:** oh no seok wanted jongdae to tell you for some reason lol   
**daddyeol:** but i guess now i know why

**prettyboy:** whta do yuo meaa an

**daddyeol:** did the story make you horny baby

**prettyboy:** ….,,   
**prettyboy:** n o   
**prettyboy:** nyway imma cri dn taek care off my bonre…

**daddyeol:** oh god i should have known

**prettyboy:** shtu up,p

**daddyeol:** hah tell that to your dirty thoughts about our best friends   
**daddyeol:** what a naughty little boy we have here

**prettyboy:** hnnng ye btu dont u liek it   
**prettyboy:** thta im dirrrty

**daddyeol:** well if dirty means you fingering yourself in a public bathroom   
**daddyeol:** then id rather you werent   
**daddyeol:** i prefer it when you are obedient anyway

**prettyboy:** ksdkdfjg plaese stop

**daddyeol:** hmm why would i?   
**daddyeol:** the fun has just begun :)

**prettyboy:** yeoolie,,,,,

**daddyeol:** oh i can hear that in my head   
**daddyeol:** your whiny little voice with that pout   
**daddyeol:** trying to fool me into believing you will behave

**prettyboy:** jfck   
**prettyboy:** jusss pik me upo kay

**daddyeol:** well   
**daddyeol:** i could…

**prettyboy:** thnak ouy !!4!

**daddyeol:** or i can make you come like this   
**daddyeol:** in that bathroom where anybody can see and hear you   
**daddyeol:** hmm i dont even know which one sounds better…

**prettyboy:** whatat   
**prettyboy:** butt isnt int bettre to touchg me??,

**daddyeol:** mmm im feeling lazy tho   
**daddyeol:** how about you touch yourself?   
**daddyeol:** just your lower stomach, caress it lightly for me

**prettyboy:** dont dot his tome,,,,

**daddyeol:** why? :)   
**daddyeol:** is my little boy wet already?

**prettyboy:** fukc

**daddyeol:** cmon, answer me baby

**prettyboy:** yeollie i wnt you

**daddyeol:** who is this yeollie tho   
**daddyeol:** did you forget my name baby boy?

**prettyboy:** chan yeol

**daddyeol:** hmmm not quite   
**daddyeol:** one more chance   
**daddyeol:** if you lose, ill go offline

**prettyboy:** nOoO   
**prettyboy:** PLeasE   
**prettyboy:** daddy..,.,

**daddyeol:** oh yes   
**daddyeol:** good boy   
**daddyeol:** such a good little boy for me

**prettyboy:** plase takem e..,,

**daddyeol:** hmm yeah? you want that?

**prettyboy:** i want you

**daddyeol:** well if i decide to pick you up tho   
**daddyeol:** i wont go easy on you baby

**prettyboy:** i,,,   
**prettyboy:** liek this aftern oon

**daddyeol:** exactly like that   
**daddyeol:** when i had to choke you so you didn't scream my name

**prettyboy:** ii   
**prettyboy:** holy shitt itsso fcking hott here

**daddyeol:** when i pick you up, i want you to be ready for me

**prettyboy:** i am,,,

**daddyeol:** are you sure?   
**daddyeol:** you should check it for me

**prettyboy:** chek it yourslef

**daddyeol:** hmm whats that sound   
**daddyeol:** it almost sounded like someone being a misbehaving slut   
**daddyeol:** did you hear that too?

**prettyboy:** no i diiidnt

**daddyeol:** good   
**daddyeol:** now take two of those pretty fingers and stick them in your mouth babyboy

**_prettyboy_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**prettyboy:** happyy?,

**daddyeol:** hah

**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**daddyeol:** very

**prettyboy:** tkae it off   
**prettyboy:** i awanna see yuo

**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a video. _

**prettyboy:** >:((8   
**prettyboy:** what do yuo mean no

**daddyeol:** you just worry about yourself and i worry about me, how about that?   
**daddyeol:** now, where are those fingers again?

**prettyboy:** mybe down my pantss   
**prettyboy:** mayve

**daddyeol:** hmmmm   
**daddyeol:** rimming yourself nicely?

**prettyboy:** yhea,.

**daddyeol:** good boy   
**daddyeol:** take it slow tho yeah?   
**daddyeol:** we don't want the baby to be hurt

**prettyboy:** i am,,,,   
**prettyboy:** will yuo   
**prettyboy:** come hehre

**daddyeol:** if you come for me first

**prettyboy:** o kay,,,,   
**prettyboy:** fuckngi   
**prettyboy:** chanyeol im in apcublic bathro om    
**prettyboy:** yuoa re not even cloes nd look wht you do tome

**_prettyboy_ ** _ has sent a video. _

**daddyeol:** mm these moans   
**daddyeol:** trying so hard to keep quiet i can tell   
**daddyeol:** where is jongdae now huh   
**daddyeol:** i hope he can hear you   
**daddyeol:** dirty little boy jerking off to thoughts he shouldnt….

**prettyboy:** its ally our fault.,,

**daddyeol:** huh yeah? how come?

**prettyboy:** youare saynig all these thnigs to turn me on   
**prettyboy:** instaed of taking me by the hair nd pulli ng me awya

**daddyeol:** oh where would you like to go?

**prettyboy:** anywhere   
**prettyboy:** asl ong as yuo get to fuck me,

**daddyeol:** oh i will   
**daddyeol:** scissor those fingers baby   
**daddyeol:** daddy will give it to you so well once you come back to me

**prettyboy:** i wanna,,, cmoe here   
**prettyboy:** we could do it in yuor car

**daddyeol:** fuck.. yes   
**daddyeol:** stop it   
**daddyeol:** pull your fingers out

**prettyboy:** ah why   
**prettyboy:** u said i should com first.,,,

**daddyeol:** changed my mind   
**daddyeol:** i want you to walk out there   
**daddyeol:** with a loose ass and a boner   
**daddyeol:** wait for me in front of the bar

**prettyboy:** i,,,,   
**prettyboy:** kay,,, **  
** **prettyboy:** how long do till yuo arrive,?

**daddyeol:** look at you, no objection or second thoughts   
**daddyeol:** thats what daddy likes to see   
**daddyeol:** ill be there in a second babe   
**daddyeol:** dont you worry

**prettyboy:** i,,,   
**prettyboy:** really wnat yuo daddy

**daddyeol:** good   
**daddyeol:** bc i will eat you out on the backseat so   
**daddyeol:** brace yourself :)

**prettyboy:** fck   
**prettyboy:** i cantwai t

**daddyeol:** that makes the two of us   
**daddyeol:** pick you up in a second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was heated uwu i hope yall still liking the chapters <3  
> we are sorry that we are not that active with reply to comments but uni sucksssss  
> whats important is that you stay healthy for us uwu we love you bbis!!!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jongin, sex on the couch with Sehun or in the shower with Minseok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> superlong chapter coming superlate !!!  
> we are so sorry about being 13 hours late with the update, but guess who has just finished writing the whole story last night!!  
> we are so proud and also a bit sad to be finsihed, but hey, we have 10 more chapters for you to read, so buckle up bc things are not nearly over yet :3

**_[thursday, 12:32pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: mother su_ **

**panda:** so to sum it all up   
**panda:** 1) he has a good dick   
**panda:** 2) he is a little naive but nOT in bed   
**panda:** 3) he knows how to make people cry out in joy   
**panda:** 4) it all explains a lot why he is a stripper   
**panda:** 5) i love being beneath him but topping him is pretty sight too   
**panda:** 6) also he is a great chat   
**panda:** good sex 9/10 would recommend to my friends

**mother su:** what do you mean 9?   
**mother su:** he pretty much sounds like what you were looking for in a guy to me…

**panda:** i leave room for improvement    
**panda:** you know the fact that im trying to be an independent bitch but still loving the fact that sehun takes control of me and shuts me up scares me and turns me on in the same time

**mother su:** oh my god why did i even ask   
**mother su:** your fantasies are getting out of control again..

**panda:** ah remember that time when you asked me about my kinks   
**panda:** good old days

**mother su:** i was a fool and i regret looking up all the things you told me

**panda:** i hope you kept the list   
**panda:** maybe you and kris will have a chance to try them all out ;))

**mother su:** i won't fucking   
**mother su:** play some kind of erotic bingo with your kinks.. oh my god Tao

**panda:** it would be fun   
**panda:** it could be like a mix and match play   
**panda:** you put them in a cap and both of you choose one

**mother su:** …….   
**mother su:** i hope your daddies pay you well for these kind of things   
**mother su:** oh speaking of which   
**mother su:** how did they like mr sex featuring in your vids?

**panda:** i am a genius you gotta admit that   
**panda:** i told you   
**panda:** sehun is a great sex and he made me scream   
**panda:** so guess :))

**mother su:** why can i smell some new gucci in the air?

**panda:** i literally just texted him that im buying him gucci   
**panda:** did you hack in my phone like those crazy mothers do?   
**panda:** because… im sorry for the messages

**mother su:** i don't even… want to know at this point **  
** **mother su:** wait, hold up   
**mother su:** buying h i m some gucci??   
**mother su:** oh my god…

**panda:** what   
**panda:** i buy stuff all the time

**mother su:** yes but not for your one night stands

**panda:** it was more than one night   
**panda:** and my one night stands don’t get to be on my videos

**mother su:** oh, whatever   
**mother su:** you know what i mean honey   
**mother su:** what is happening with you two?

**panda:** nothing   
**panda:** im paying him for his work

**mother su:** does he know that too?

**panda:** yes i think so   
**panda:** what else would i want

**mother su:** actually, i wasn't talking about-   
**mother su:** but whatever   
**mother su:** i trust you to know what’s best for the two of you…

**panda:** ah su you worry too much   
**panda:** he told me he is interested in lu han   
**panda:** and we all know that   
**panda:** its almost annoying 

**mother su:** hmm does it annoy you?   
**mother su:** *side eyes emoji*

**panda:** of course it does   
**panda:** i have pride   
**panda:** and i dont like to be the second hot stuff in town

**mother su:** you never are hon

**panda:** you must mean that im the first one so thank you :)) 

**mother su:** as my favourite child, i feel obliged to lie to you to make you happy

**panda:** i want a new family smh   
**panda:** but as your favourite child i must ask you   
**panda:** what do you want for your birthday this weekend?   
**panda:** i mean party at mine obviously but other than that

**mother su:** uhmmmm sorry darling but i can’t   
**mother su:** your mother is being taken to busan by the most amazing man on earth :3

**panda:** WHAT   
**panda:** WHY DO I ONLY KNOW ABOUT THIS NOW

**mother su:** oh haha i   
**mother su:** didn’t want to bother anybody with it actually   
**mother su:** i just wanna get away from uni and like..   
**mother su:** worrying stuff   
**mother su:** for a while

**panda:** i got that but   
**panda:** one this is fucking adorable i love the man himself   
**panda:** second what about the party

**mother su:** oh i really don't need you to bother with the party  <3   
**mother su:** i just wanna gather and maybe have a drink or two you know   
**mother su:** with the big squad this time   
**mother su:** the dae/seok enthusiasts

**panda:** when are you leaving

**mother su:** uhhhhmmmmm   
**mother su:** (tomorrow)

**panda:** shut up

**mother su:** im so sorry :cccc

**panda:** we still good   
**panda:** i have that kind of power over men   
**panda:** watch

\--

**_[thursday, 12:58pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat name: hoes_ **

**rich bitch:** tonight party at mine   
**rich bitch:** everyone who is not coming has a tiny chilli pepper of a dick

**kris’ bf:** that’s so dirty of you…

**rich bitch:** also kris if you are reading this it is for su’s birthday   
**rich bitch:** better  **@kris’ bf** ?

**ksoo’s:** !!!!!!!!!!  
 **ksoo’s:** PARTYYYYYYY  
 **ksoo’s:** **@wingman** dO U HEAR !!!!!!

**wingman:** FUKCING FINALLY UWU

**lucky bastard:** a tiny dick lmao  
 **lucky bastard:** **@bf goals** you have to show up then

**bf goals:** i wouldnt miss it for the world   
**bf goals:** the big dick squad should go

**kris’ bf:** do i even want to know who you mean by that?

**bf goals:** ksoo, kris and i of course   
**bf goals:** definitely not  **@lone wolf** and  **@damnnnn**

**wingman:** kkkkkkkkkkk

**lone wolf: @wingman** what the hell did you tell him

**wingman:** :ooo   
**wingman:** you assume I DID ANYTHING   
**wingman:** i didnt :(((

**lone wolf:** mmmm why do i not believe you

**wingman:** yeollie~

**lone wolf:** you wanna prove it baby?

**lucky bastard:** **@bf goals** pls save me they gonna fuck on the kitchen counter

**bf goals:** ah what a shame then you have to come over ://

_ lucky bastard has logged off. _

**bf goals:** we (me nd daedae :3) be there!

_ bf goals has logged off. _

**wingman:** me nd yeollie too uwu   
**wingman:** right bbi?

**lone wolf:** yeah su were coming   
**lone wolf:** also baek be ready in 10

**wingman:** for you when am i not 0:) 

_ lone wolf has logged out. _

**bi-bi:** omG I ONLY SEE THIS NOW !! :D   
**bi-bi:** CAN I BRING MY BABAY TOO

**rich bitch:** please do   
**rich bitch:** sometimes you men are too much

**ksoo’s:** **@damnnnn** i sense someones messed up something here :333

**rich bitch:** why does everyone always think of sehun smh

**bi-bi:** why do u babe uwu

**rich bitch:** a tired sigh

**damnnnn:** hey i dont have a small dick so i will be there   
**damnnnn:** btw when are we going shopping then because you are not replying to the pms

**rich bitch:** be patient honeybee   
**rich bitch:** i will pick your pretty ass up in an hour

**ksoo’s:** (((ship))))

**wingman:** wHAT   
**wingman:** is this charity work because you pitied sehun’s lack of fashion sense?

**damnnnn:** what did i ever do to you guys   
**damnnnn:** yall are so mean to me

**rich bitch:** its payment for his services

**ksoo’s:** ….

**d.o hyung <3:** ouch

**damnnnn:** did you hurt something ksoo??

**d.o hyung <3:** just my empathy, nothing grand

**damnnnn:** see ksoo also agrees yall are mean   
**damnnnn:** tao at least buys me stuff now…

**ksoo’s:** oh my lord   
**ksoo’s:** hyung,,,

**d.o hyung <3:** yeah love?

**ksoo’s:** can i come over for some cuddles now :c

**d.o hyung <3:** of course   
**d.o hyung <3:** I’ll heat up some pancakes in the meantime for you

**ksoo’s:** <33

**damnnnn:** lonely, im mr lonely, i have no body…   
**damnnnn:** no body haha this  song is about a ghost

 

\--

 

_ At Tao’s; 9:45pm _

“Jongin, sex on the couch with Sehun or in the shower with Minseok?”

Jongdae places his paper cup on the tiny coffee table in front of him and leans back on Minseok’s strong shoulder. He closes his eyes and feels the vodka and orange juice spread out in his veins. Minseok’s arm finds its usual place on his hip, automatically pulling him closer in and Jongdae nuzzles his nose against his neck. Being drunk with his boyfriend is so comfortable, he decides in his head. His whole chest feels like it’s filled with warm cotton candy, and his lips spread into a smile at the thought.

“Sorry, Seokkie, but I have to choose my favourite playboy now,” Jongin replies and Minseok scoffs under his ear, giving Jongdae a kiss in his bleached blonde hair. A round of laughter later, somebody else is asking another question -  _ “Yoonhee, if you were to have a threesome, who would you choose? Other than Xing.”  _ \- but Jongdae’s mind is filled only with Minseok’s perfume.

“You’d better pick me in that case,” his boyfriend mutters in his hair, hand slipping on Jongdae’s thigh and squeezing it.

“You know I would,” Jongdae mumbles the first thing that comes to his mind and wow, he really sounds like he’s drunk off his ass. He actually means it, though.

“Jongdae,” someone calls his name, and he cracks one eye open to see Tao grinning at him from across the room, “public sex with Yixing or Suho?”

“Suho,” Minseok whispers to him instantly.

“Suho!” Jongdae claims, not thinking much about it, and he sees a darn blonde head of hair whip around to look at him. Jongdae needs to focus for a moment to make out the face. Kris is staring at him with a suspicious look, Suho in his arms smiling shyly at Jongdae. His vision is spinning a little, so he pulls Minseok even closer as he asks the first thing he can think of.

“Sehun, strip tease for Ksoo or Chanyeol?”

**

“Honestly, I would strip for all of you right here.” Sehun cocks a brow as he takes a sip from his paper cup, the others around him gulp audibly.

“Well, sad that no one wants to see that.” Tao scoffs and Sehun raises a brow at them, biting his lips. Tao smirks at him then before peeling their eyes off of him. The fucker.

“I’ll pick Ksoo then because I stripped for all my other friends already.” He shrugs an evil smirk playing on his lips as he locks eyes with Baekhyun. “So Baek...” Sehun turns towards Tao again, as if he is asking the question from them, “would you rather be choked while someone fucks you so hard that the bed breaks beneath you or choked while being mercilessly teased with a feather?” Sehun asks with the most innocent smile on his face ever.

The room grows quiet. Everyone has their eyes on Sehun. They were sure Sehun has some kinks but to be this specific was a surprise for everyone. Baek shifts in his seat. Chanyeol’s gaze shifts from Sehun to Baek and he grabs his boyfriend by his ass pulling him closer to his side. Baekhyun yelps a little.

“I guess… I would go with fucking but… both sounds ideal.” Baekhyun says taking a sip from his cup, exchanging a glance with Chanyeol, who scoffs. His boyfriend is a hoe and he loves it.

“Suho, would you rather have Minseok or Jongin give you a blowjob in a bathroom at a party?” Baek asks and Kris groans. Suho blushes, looking for the right way to phrase his answer.

**

Yifan kisses the back of his neck and he shivers.

“I… honestly don’t know,” he chuckles uneasily, his boyfriend’s palm sliding against his ass. Oh god, why is Yifan only this touchy when he’s jealous?

“You gotta choose, though, birthday boy,” Jongin smiles cheekily at him and Suho can see how Kyungsoo shifts where he is sitting right next to Jongin on the floor. The younger boy leans his head on his shoulder and snakes his arms around him, and Kyungsoo doesn’t look at him but blushes and lets his own head fall against Jongin’s. Suho loves their love so much; he feels proud he could be part of their getting together, even if the tiniest bit.

“If I weren’t with the most wonderful boy ever,” Suho smiles to himself as Yifan huffs in his neck, “and if you weren’t with your man either, it would be you, Jongin-ah.”

“Stop being so diplomatic, you’re no fun,” Yixing smirks at him. “This is about being dirty as fuck, you’re too sweet for this.”

“Oh yeah?” Suho glares at him. Yixing cocks an eyebrow at him, as if he’s challenging him. He makes Suho’s mouth run dry. He has to show him he’s not that proper either. “Alright, Zhang, so would you do waxplay with Yifan or breathplay with Chanyeol?”

**

Yixing chuckles to himself. Cute. Yoonhee is looking at him expectantly, knowing all too well what Yixing will say.

“Breathplay is better if you ask me.” Yixing shrugs, Yoonhee nodding along.

“Is there something you two haven’t done already?” Minseok huffs, his hands traveling up to Jongdae’s soft hair once again who is snoozing on his shoulder.

“I don’t know… probably.” Yixing thinks deeply looking at Yoonhee who presses her lips together. She is so cute. Yixing smiles pulling Yoonhee onto his lap, locking his arms around her hips and placing his chin on top of her shoulder.

“Anal?” Sehun asks the first thing that comes to his mind and Yoonhee nods.

“Yixing loves it.” She smiles happily, locking their fingers together.

“Dildos?” Chanyeol cocks a brow at them and they nod in unison.

“Strap on?” Kyungsoo asks slowly, feeling Jongin stiffening next to him.

“Yes.” Yixing replies this time.

“What wait… so Yoonhee you fucked Yixing before?” Minseok asks surprised.

“Yes, I do. Every wednesday.” Yoonhee smiles happily and Yixing pushes his chin into her shoulder lightly.

“What?” Kris scoffs almost choking on his drink.

“It’s women’s wednesday.” Yoonhee replies simply as if it were the most usual thing on earth, and for them, it actually is by now.

“We haven’t done some bdsm stuff because they looked too dangerous.” Yixing mumbles, swaying back and forth with Yoonhee on his lap, loving how well the girl fits there.

“You guys… you are the same jesus christ.” Tao murmurs beneath their breath.

“Yes we are.” Yoonhee smiles proudly, lifting Yixing’s hand from her hips to her mouth and plants a soft kiss on top of it. “But baby, it’s your turn. Ask away.”

**

“ _ Yeollie _ ,” Yixing smiles at him sweetly and Chanyeol feels himself cringe right away. Baekhyun is bouncing excitedly where he’s sitting between his legs, the smaller boy’s back against his chest, and he puts a calming hand on Baek’s thigh. Alcohol has that effect on him and Chanyeol cannot wait to enjoy the other advantages it gives after they can get out of here and escape to somewhere quieter… “Easily dominating everyone’s favourite boytoy Jongdae or having Minseokkie put up a fight before taking control over him?”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Baekhyun whispers softly as he leans back into his boyfriend’s embrace, and turns his head to clumsily kiss Chanyeol’s neck.

“Stop it, babyboy,” Chanyeol growls against the boy’s forehead. Baek really doesn’t need to be possessive like this, because seriously? Those two? It makes Chanyeol laugh.

The next moment, though, he can feel a hand creeping up his thigh, and unless Baekhyun suddenly just turned into Elastigirl, there’s no way it’s his. And it really isn’t. Minseok is grinning cheekily at him from where his chin is resting in Jongdae’s bleached hair.

“So what, baby, do you think you can top me?” Minseok tilts his head back and tries his hardest to look seductive, but for Chanyeol, who has seen him cry during Love Actually about five times, it’s just funny, nothing else.

“You should wake up your prettyboy to have someone actually affected by this look,” he huffs and shakes his head. Baekhyun is giggling on his shoulder, the smell of that awful caramel liquor surrounding him like some kind of cloud. He’s rubbing the small of his back into Chanyeol’s lower stomach and the boy wants to kiss Baekhyun mercilessly and take him to bed and-

“You’re taking so long,” Kyungsoo mumbles indifferently from across the room and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Jongdae,” he shrugs and before anyone can actually start asking him questions, he shoots at the first person who meets his eyes. “Tao, who would you call daddy, Suho or Sehun?”

**

Tao scoffs. The simple thought of actually admitting that they fancy Sehun seem ridiculous on it’s own let alone calling him Daddy. Sehun, however, keeps eyeing them up and down from the other side of the room and Tao swore they can hear him growl like some predator. It would be a lie to say they are not turned on by him but to actually admit it? There is no way of doing so, not even after everything that happened.

“Sehun a daddy? Don’t be so fucking ridiculous.” Tao giggles, waving off Chanyeol’s question. “Of course my answer is Su-”

“Don’t you fucking dare say it.” Kris suddenly speaks up, pointing at them threateningly. Kris looks more intimidating than he does on a daily basis and that’s something grand.

“Fine then… because of you I’ll say Sehun.” Tao rolls their eyes and suddenly they hear an annoyed hiss opposite to them. They look up to see Sehun leaning back on his elbows, his loose shirt falling off his shoulder, exposing his collarbones.

“One more night with me and you will call me daddy for the rest of your life.” He growls, his voice deep, dripping with lust and Tao can feel all of their blood running to their crotch.

“I bet.” Tao rolls their eyes again and Sehun clicks his tongue. The sexual tension is clear between the two, but no one comments on it. Everyone can already assume how their night will end… again. “Fine  _ daddy _ , then tell us would you rather top or bottom Chanyeol?”

“ _ Princess _ , I would  _ never  _ bottom for him.” Sehun wiggles his eyebrows at them. Chanyeol’s cough stops their staring contest and they both turn their attention on him.

“Keep on dreaming Sehunnie.” Chanyeol literally barks at him and Sehun can’t help but smirk. Damn. That fucking smirk does things to Tao.

“Whatever you say, Yeollie…” Sehun sighs, standing up with a visible bulge in his pants. “I’ll get something to drink.” He says and with that he leaves for the kitchen, all eyes fixed on him.

**

Yixing scolds himself for being like this. Wrapping himself and Yoonhee - still on his lap - into a huge blanket seemed like a good idea. She was shivering a little bit and he wanted to make sure. When she turned to smile at him thankfully and place a small kiss on his lips, he just beamed at her. God, she’s gorgeous.

Right now, though, Yoonhee is playing with his promise ring, running her index and thumb up and down his finger, a little bit too suggestively. He gulps and feels his stomach heating up. But they’re here, with all of his friends…

Suddenly, Yoonhee’s hands leave his fingers, and she grabs his wrist, tucking it under her oversized shirt and on her stomach.

“Babay,” Yixing breathes in her ear. She doesn’t turn to look at him but smiles in front of herself and lets go of his hand, leaving it up to his decision to do what he pleases with the situation. Well… He carefully starts rubbing her stomach and she sighs contently, leaning further back into his chest. Her tiny hands find his knees, rubbing them in sync with his own. They don’t look at each other, as if they were doing nothing at all, pretending to pay attention to the game.

One advantage of being in a relationship with a girl among all these gays is that he is easily forgotten, he thinks to himself smugly as he brushes along the underside of Yoonhee’s boobs. While his friends are eye-fucking each other and bickering over topping and kinks, he gets to touch his princess like this and they will never know.

When he slides a finger over her nipples, she flinches a little. Yixing is not even surprised by the absence of a bra honestly. She’s the most amazing girl he had ever met; her beautiful body doesn’t need restrictions like that. He pinches one nipple between his fingers and rolls it lightly. Yoonhee bites back whatever sound she was about to make and pushes herself against his hand, asking to be touched even more.

“Ah, patience, princess,” Yixing whispers in her ear, voice audibly low and horny even to his own ears. “You don’t wanna get caught, do you?”

And with that, he keeps his pinch on her nipple, rolling it between his fingers lazily while listening in the conversation going on around them.

“But I only wanna do Kyungsoo hyung now!” Jongin whines at Kris and oh god, they’re so childish. Yixing is so happy he has something more interesting at hand. Speaking of which, Yoonhee leans her head back on his shoulder, nose buried in his neck. She’s whimpering softly, only for Yixing to hear, and she peppers his skin with small kisses as she does so. Her hands are moving faster where they’re rubbing his knees and now thighs, and Yixing can feel himself getting uncomfortable in his skinny jeans.

Yixing could change to her other boob now, but he kinda wants to get to the fun part and, in his opinion, symmetry is way too overrated anyway. He slowly slides his hand down her stomach again, walking his fingers as he does so, and when he gets to the hem of her shorts, her breathing hitches.

“ _ All good, little girl? _ ” he whispers in Chinese. She opens her mouth to reply, but before she could, Baekhyun speaks up.

“Yoonhee!”

“Y-yes!” her head snaps up and even from the side, Yixing can see her blush. He smirks to himself.

“Threesome with Yixing and a guy or Yixing and a girl?”

“Ah,” she pretends to think about it, even though her boyfriend knows she has her answer ready. It’s even better for Yixing, though. He has the time to slide two fingers down the front of her shorts, applying minimal pressure as he reaches between her legs. She hisses a little before blurting the whole thing out. “As long as Yixing is there, it doesn’t matter to me.”

And the gays applaud and say how sweet and lovely they are. Yixing wants to laugh out loud… if only they knew… he adds more pressure, rubbing Yoonhee through the fabric of her shorts as she comes up with a question. Oh, how he wishes he could see her from the front…

“Suho, you wanna have a- a threesome,” her voice breaks a little when Yixing hooks his finger in the waist of her jeans, but she goes on, “with Xing and me or two random girls?”

Yixing knows her too well to think she chose Suho out of the blue. And he was right; as he glances over at the older boy, he can see Suho staring at them with a confused face. Huh, he’s suspecting something? Good, Yixing thinks to himself, undoing Yoonhee’s shorts with the flick of his wrist and sinking two fingers in her dripping lace underwear right away. She sighs audibly this time, eyes fluttering shut when Yixing brushes along her wet clit, and the boy can see the exact moment when Suho gets it. The older boy goes poppy red in the matter of seconds and he groans, burying his face in Kris’ neck frustratedly.

“What’s the matter, love?” the blonde boy asks instantly, but Yixing doesn’t care about them anymore. All he cares about is his girl on his lap, trying her hardest not to grind into his hand, not to moan when Yixing adds a third finger to the previous two, moving them up and down on her clit.

“ _ Hm, what’s the matter, love? _ ” he asks her, too, but his Chinese words making it sound ever so horny. And he is; he’s sure Yoonhee can feel his erection on her butt as she rolls her hips down. As if she could sense his thoughts, she pushes back harder against him, the sudden intensity of it pressuring all the air out of Yixing’s lungs.

“ _ We should g-go, _ ” she replies, out of breath herself, and she squeezes his hand between her thighs. “ _ I want you, papi. _ ”

Oh fuck. She knows how to get what she wants, Yixing has to give her that.

“ _ Soon enough, princess, _ ” he mumbles into her hair, and without warning, he slides two fingers in her. The girl stiffens completely for a moment, pushing herself into Yixing’s chest and he holds up against her. With practiced movements, he starts pumping his fingers in and out right away, and Yoonhee has a hard time staying still on his lap. She’s gripping his knees tightly, body trembling under the enormous blanket and Yixing doesn’t remember the last time he was so turned on without her even touching him properly.

When he feels Yoonhee getting too comfortable with those two fingers, Yixing quickly adds another one. He’s stretching her now and she whimpers, voice high-pitched and eager. The boy knows she won’t last long. Facing all their friends while he’s fingering her is something even  _ he _ finds extremely naughty, but it’s not like they have anything to lose, do they?

“ _ Yixing, I swear, _ ” she breathes against his neck and biting down hard before continuing, “ _ if we are not leaving right now, you will have a horrible night. _ ”

The boy stops and considers. The truth is, he knows she’s not kidding. He has been there before, not listening to her when she tried to threaten him… he has never been cockblocked so hard in his life. He huffs, pulling his fingers out of her and her underwear, too. He wipes his hand on her bare stomach before he nudges her off his lap.

“ _ Get going then. I have some plans for you tonight. _ ”

**

“Thanks for inviting us Tao. We had a lot of funnnnn.” Baekhyun slurs as Chanyeol keeps him in one place, having his arm beneath his armpits. “Next timee, get more booze oki?”

“I think you had enough baby boy.” Chanyeol sighs before shaking hands with Tao. “Thanks for everything. Talk to you soon, yeah?”

“Sure. Thank you for coming.” Tao says and as soon as Chanyeol - with Baek in his arms - turns around, they close the door with a sigh. At least they can rest now, they thought, but as soon as the door is closed shut they notice a pair of sneakers behind it.

Their eyes slowly trace upwards on the ripped skinny jeans, lingering over the bulge a little longer before continuing their way up over the simple oversized grey tee and the handsome fucking smug face they know all too well. Oh Sehun is leaning against the wall, arms folded tightly in front of his chest with a raised brow, staring down Tao.

“What are you still doing here little guy? The party is already over.” Tao says, locking their arms in front of their chest, mocking Sehun’s stance.

“Oh no baby, the party has only just begun.” Sehun scoffs pushing himself off the wall and walking over to Tao who doesn’t even budge and soon enough Sehun’s face is mere centimeters away from theirs.

“I don’t see any party. What are you on about?” Tao hisses as the strong smell of Sehun’s cologne hits their nose.

“You and I. Bedroom. Now.” Sehun says turning on his heels and heading in the direction of Tao’s bedroom. “It’s time I teach you a lesson.”

Tao can already feel their erection in their pants. Sehun is really Mr Sex as they and Suho often refer to him jokingly. Maybe it’s not a joke after all. However, all the times they spent with caming sugar daddies and sugar mommies taught them one thing: never admit defeat. Just like that they bite down on their lips, eyes fixated on Sehun’s.

“I  _ really  _ can’t wait for my lesson.” Tao answers sarcastically, emphasizing on ‘really’, littling Sehun’s words even more. Sehun growls his hands grabbing the hem of Tao’s skirt and pulling them closer. When Tao is about to say a teasing ‘what’, Sehun’s lips crash against theirs, their head hitting the door behind them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot hot :3c
> 
> please ask us anything on instagram, we wanna hear all your concerns and ideas about the story (or even about us? :3)  
> don't be shy uwu  
> we love you super much and as always, thank you for reading <33333


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys ready for some krisho loving hours?????

Junmyeon is clinging onto Kris’ arm as they are walking back to their hotel after the birthday dinner. Kris is smiling happily as Junmyeon babbles on about anything that comes to his mind, his thoughts rushing from his studies to food, to friends and to Kris, as well. Kris cannot be any happier. He has his favourite person on his arm and he is only his. Everything is just so… perfect.

Suddenly Junmyeon stops talking and Kris looks at him worriedly. His eyes are glimmering in the dim light and his smile wider than the ocean. Kris turns towards him, cupping his face instantly, fingers running along on his cheekbones. 

“Is everything okay love?” Kris asks, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s who giggles softly.

“You are the most beautiful, Yifan.” He beams his hands wrapping around Kris’ torso and pulling him closer. Kris blushes and for a brief second he doesn’t know what to say. Junmyeon made him overly speechless.

“You are the most beautiful, Junmyeon.” He shakes his head as and answer and pulls him in for a quick kiss. He can taste the fine wine on Junmyeon’s lips and he can’t help but smile against the them. “My favourite birthday boy.” He whispers pulling away slightly but their lips still touch when they speak.

Their breathing seems to be in sync and even though they are standing out on the street it seems like nothing is moving. The whole world seems to stop when they are together and only their beating hearts make a sound. Kris scans Junmyeon’s face before diving back in for a deeper kiss.

“We should go back to the hotel.” Kris speaks up again after minutes of kissing and he steps back pulling Junmyeon in a half embrace, walking his quite tipsy boyfriend back to the hotel to continue being oh so in love, something that is a first for Kris and it scares him but excites him at the same time.

**

Suho has a plan.

After the fourth glass of wine, he has been readying himself in his mind for the time they get back in the hotel. He had it all figured out; he would offer a shower together, they would keep making out and when they get to the bed-

It’s a foolproof plan.

If it weren’t for his own hazy head and racing heart… they make their way to the hotel, seemingly skipping time as they go because Suho only remembers Yifan’s kisses and his hands on the small of his back before he finds himself in the too bright hall of the hotel already.

The elevator chimes cheerfully as the doors open, as if indicating that they will shield them from any curious eyes, anything that wants to hurt the two of them… They get in, Yifan gently nudging Suho out of the way to push the buttons and the chrome doors slide closed the next moment.

The younger boy leans his head back against the cold wall of the elevator, half lidded eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s face and Yifan can only take it for so long. He gives in and turns to him, the smile he always gives Suho when it’s just the two of them plastered on his face, and damn, he would do anything Yifan might ask him in this moment. And in any moments, to be honest. It’s been like that for some time, actually, and Suho only hopes -  _ prays _ \- his lover feels the same way…

Because he has a plan.

They get out of the elevator in no time and Yifan intertwines their fingers on the empty hotel corridor, pulling him towards the end of it where their room opens. The older boy’s firm grip gives Suho a warm, cozy feeling of safety. As long as Yifan is by his side, nothing can get to him. His boyfriend would never let anything hurt him.

They seem to have jumped in time again, because now Suho can see as Yifan is taking his shoes off by their bed, covered in lovely red rose petals, and he stumbles over his words as he steps in.

“Wanna take a- a shower with me?”

**

Kris freezes as he looks over his shoulder to lay his eyes on his boyfriend’s small figure. His mouth runs dry but as he sees the shock on Junmyeon’s face he smiles softly, dropping down on the bed, the rose petals falling off as he does so.

“Go ahead love. I will wait for you.” Kris says, trying his best to be reassuring and calming for Junmyeon because he really does not have to do anything he is not entirely comfortable with.

“Noooooo but- come with me… please?” His voice cracks at the last word, his fingers intervening with Kris’, trying to pull him up from the bed, but Kris is a lot stronger than him and they don’t even move an inch.

“Why?” Kris asks, his eyes shining, using Junmyeon’s tactic against him and pulling him closer, until he is sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Because I need a shower…” He locks his fingers behind Kris’ neck. “But I don’t wanna let go of you for that long…” He pouts, playing with the hairs on Kris’ neck.

“I could wash your beautiful back, mmm?” Kris smiles with his eyes, hands travelling up on his boyfriend’s sides, leaving featherlight kisses on his neck and jaw, Junmyeon whimpering slightly.

He kisses up on Junmyeon’s neck until he reaches his lips. Their kiss is soft at first but with every breath they deepen it and before they know it their tongues are dancing, Kris’ hands wrapping tightly around the smaller boy, nails digging into his sides. The last time they had such an intense makeout session was right after Junmyeon’s birthday “party” that Tao made him. 

Kris breaks the kiss again, adoring every tiny detail of his lover. The way his lips perk into a smile, how his eyes are shining or how his cheeks are puffing out when his smile spreads bigger or how his cheeks turn tomato red when Kris stares at him for a tad bit longer, like he does right now.

“You are my everything Junmyeon.” He muses, his own smile spreading wider and he erupts in a fits of giggles as Junmyeon hides his face in his hands.

**

“How can you say that?” Suho pushes his forehead against Yifan’s collarbones. “I’m- I don’t deserve this at all,” he speaks, the words feeling like second nature to him by now because how is he supposed to accept what Yifan just said? It must be the wine for him, too, he had just as much as Suho himself and wine makes you too cheesy anyway-

“That’s true,” the older boy nods and just as Suho pulls back to look at him with a frown, he goes on, “you deserve the entire galaxy.”

He feels blood rushing to his cheeks and he looks down with a small huff, but before he’s able to reply to it, Yifan captures his lips in a kiss again, one hand coming up to comb through the hair on the back of his neck. Suho sighs and shifts slightly to get more comfortable. It looks like there’s no time for showers here.

“It’s you,” he pants out between two kisses, and his hands mirror Yifan’s own in the older boy’s hair. Suho keeps giving him smaller kisses while he lets his alcohol-soaked words spill out as they never would when sober. “For me... you are the entire galaxy, you’re the stars and the moon and the sun…” he pulls Yifan even closer, impossibly so, and lets himself get lost in the kiss once again.

God, he wants him so much. Yifan is taking such good care of him. He has been nothing but good to him, so good that Suho, after all he has seen and experienced men do around him, could have never imagined such a boy being this gentle and caring and-

loving.

Love.

“Hey,” he pulls back, the last kiss getting lost between the two of them with a small pop.

“Yes, love,” Yifan whispers back, eyes never leaving his face, searching for any sign of dissatisfaction and Suho is pretty sure he will never get used to the amount of adoration his boyfriend gives him.

And he knows he has to tell him the only thing he is able to utter in this moment.

“I love you.”

**

Time seems to stop and Kris doesn’t even know what to do with himself. Everything around him is so warm and his heart is speeding faster than ever. He said it. He really did. All those times when he was so unsure about what Junmyeon feels towards him seems so insignificant now. His smile grows even bigger, unbelievably wider and his cheeks soon start to hurt. 

“I love you, too.” He exclaims in a small voice. Oh god, he sounds so shy but it’s Junmyeon so he decides it is okay. 

He buries his whole face in his boyfriend’s chest, trying to hide his idiotic grin and his burning cheeks because it never happens to him. It never did before to be exact.

But it’s Junmyeon and everything is so different with him.

Everything is just…  _ perfect _ .

And to have him love him just as much as Kris loves him… it means so much to Kris. So much that he cannot even put them into words and he wishes he can live in this moment forever. Just Junmyeon and him, the two of them against the world.

“I love you.” He mumbles again, his hands squeezing Junmyeon and pulling him in. He kisses Junmyeon’s chest as he feels getting his composure back. His lips travels back up all the way on Junmyeon’s neck, his jaw before finding his lips again. 

“Can we stay here forever?” Kris questions, pulling back. His hand comes up to run along on Junmyeon’s cheek till his fingers intertwine with his boyfriend’s messy hair.

“But I wanna take you home…” Junmyeon pouts making Kris giggle softly. “We will move in together remember? We have to go someday… I wanna kiss you in my bed…” He says playing with the buttons of Kris’ shirt.

“We will kiss in our bed, in our home…” Kris smiles happily, emphasising on ‘our’ and the thought of it feels his heart with warmth and his stomach with butterflies. Junmyeon whines, shutting his eyes closed and he starts to unbutton Kris’ shirt. “... just the two of us.”

**

“But it’s just the two of us now already…” Suho fumbles with the front of the shirt, going back to kissing his boyfriend, and as he pops the first button open, his fingers touch the skin at instant. Yifan swallows and stiffens a little, and Suho grins into the kiss, letting his hand slide deeper under the fabric as the other keeps unbuttoning it. “Sensitive?”

“I… what are you doing?” Yifan pulls back, doe eyes staring shyly, almost innocently down at him, and Suho leans his forehead against his.

“I want you…” he drags the last syllable, licking his lips slowly. He doesn’t miss Yifan’s eyes following the movement from the beginning till the end. “And I’m not afraid anymore.”

“W-what?”

Yifan blinks confusedly and Suho sighs. So that’s what he gets for making the older boy wait months for it? Well, he can change his mind.

He swiftly kisses Yifan again, and his boyfriend’s lips seem to react faster than his mind because he kisses back at instant, hands gripping Suho’s smaller body without a word. His hand still on Yifan’s chest, he sinks his fingertips into the older boy’s skin, deepening the kiss and pushing against his boyfriend at the same time. After some minutes, Suho pulls back but only to grab Yifan’s collar as he goes and lies down on the bed next to him, pulling the older boy on top of himself. Their lips connect again, Yifan’s hands finding Suho’s hips and his hair again, and the younger boy can’t help but whimper a little. He shuffles under his boyfriend so that Yifan is kneeling between his legs now, and he drags a foot up on his thigh. The older boy groans against his lips and Suho opens them wider.

“Take me, Yifan…” he breathes out, opening his eyes to marvel at the other boy’s beautiful face. God, he loves him more than anything in the world.

**

“I- Junmyeon…” Kris smiles down at him shyly supporting himself on his knuckles. “We should wait a little longer.” He chuckles even more shyly then he did before. He wants to be with Junmyeon too though, but he knows he has to say no for the sake of both of them.

Even though it pains him to turn his offer down, he knows that their first time should be with less wine that influences their actions and with a lot more romantic atmosphere. After all, it has to be perfect. Outstanding, just like Junmyeon is.

“But I’ve made us wait long enough haven’t I… You deserve it.” Junmyeon says his hands squeezing Kris’ shoulders. “And I want to give it to you.”

“We have plenty of time.” Kris reassures him, planting a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips. “I want you too and… We can do it when we are both sober, okay?” Kris smiles softly and just after flashing a smile at him he pushes himself off and pulling Junmyeon on his chest.

His boyfriend is pouting and Kris cannot imagine anything cuter than he is. He pulls the cover over the two of them, tugging them in. Kris plants kisses all over Junmyeon’s face to stop him from pouting and he giggles with the most beautiful laugh, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Their bodies are flushing against each other and Kris feels warm radiating throughout his whole body because he is so in love.

So deeply and madly  _ in love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'))) ah babies  
> we hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you are taking care of yourselves <3  
> nd we have a great lil present for you at our [instagram](http://instagram.com/i_love_the_stars) page ;) if you guys know what we mean  
> we are going to post in our stories more often there, where you can ask us questions nd we also do surveys of what you want to see from us !!! (((we got some nice little request of yoonhee x yixing nd a threesome of our fave chaotic babes already nd it made us think a LOT :3))))  
> until next time you all should know that we Love you nd we are forever grateful for the amazing amount of love nd support!!!! thank you so so much <3


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown Number: hey jongdae  
> Unknown Number: how is it going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but please do enjoy <3

8:03am. Buzzing sound. He stirs and turns in his sleep before he finally opens his eyes to see his phone is ringing. He groans and really carefully, not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend next to him, he gets out of bed. He walks over the into the kitchen of the small apartment closing the bedroom door behind himself before he finally picks up.

“Hello, it’s Kris Wu.”

“Good morning, Mr Wu. I am Administrator Park, from the study department of your university. I am terribly sorry to bother you so early on a Saturday morning but could we talk now? It is extremely urgent.”

“Yes, sure.”

“It is about your visa data. As you might know, we needed to ask you to deliver several copies of your birth certificate, photocopied ID, et cetera in the past weeks. To my knowledge, you have been informed that the system had difficulties processing your request for an official name change, am I correct?”

“Yes. I’m planning on taking up my chinese name Wu Yifan… Is there a problem?”

“Apparently, yes. Now, since the process has been started just some weeks ago, there have been complications with the visa system recognising you as  _ Kris Wu _ … we have been in consultation with the national office for days now and I am terribly sorry to inform you that you are no longer permitted to stay in the Republic of Korea.”

“...What?”

“I have done my absolute best to reduce the inconvenience as much as I could…”

“Still you are telling me that I have to leave the country? I wouldn’t call this reducing.”

“Please, no need to get yourself worked up like this. The problem is almost completely solved. Since we have a misunderstanding here, you are to suffer absolutely no consequences. The cost of your plane ticket is completely covered by the office and you can even take the exams of this semester at your sending university in Canada in some weeks-”

“No, You don’t understand. I can’t leave… not now. Is there really no other solution than this?”

“Well, the office ordered me to tell you that you are obliged to leave at the absolute soonest it is possible… which is Monday morning.”

“In… two days?”

“Yes… it is the official order… but maybe-”

“Please… tell me it’s something better. I need more time...”

“Well… the national office gave me the maximum of one week so… with some twisting of the situation… if it is really that important to you…”

“Yes… It’s… important...”

“Well, as long as you can promise me not to be of any inconvenience towards the legal forces and also take part in all your lectures in this remaining week… I think it can be managed.”

“I would do anything for one more week…”

“Ah, I know it doesn’t help much but… I truly am sorry... Is it- uhm, is it about some _ body _ ?”

“...”

“I will make sure you have this one more week, Mr Wu. That’s not exactly legal and can get both of us in trouble, but… I will do everything I can.”

“Thank you…”

“Just use it wisely. I will call you with further information about your flight home soon.”

“Okay. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

And with that Kris hangs up, his heart heavy and tears stinging the back of his eyes. He turns around with a deep sigh only to see Junmyeon’s broken figure standing in the doorway.

 

\--

 

**_[saturday, 4:16pm]_ **   
**_Private chat with them: prettyboy_ **

**daddyeol:** hey baby boy whats up

**prettyboy:** hello uwu   
**prettyboy:** jongdae just left for a date   
**prettyboy:** nd im boooooooored   
**prettyboy:** how about u bbi uwu

**daddyeol:** yeah im bored too   
**daddyeol:** and minseoks room reeks of the perfume he puts on when he goes out for dick so   
**daddyeol:** i guess they wont be back for some time...

**prettyboy:** aaah i love their relationship uwu   
**prettyboy:** it did wonders to dae

**daddyeol:** its a bit too cheesy if you ask me but yeah   
**daddyeol:** im happy seok didnt give in to that asshole this time   
**daddyeol:** id still rather see jongdae around the flat tbh

**prettyboy:** is that   
**prettyboy:** affection uwu

**daddyeol:** im just saying i tolerate him more ??

**prettyboy:** thats your way of showing love uwu   
**prettyboy:** you told me that too before~

**daddyeol:** ahh why do you have to listen so attentively to me

**prettyboy:** ummm hate to break it to you   
**prettyboy:** but i listen to everyone i care about uwu

**daddyeol:** huh yeah   
**daddyeol:** me too

**prettyboy:** but u like me more right

**daddyeol:** what do you mean more?

**prettyboy:** like you know…   
**prettyboy:** securing my place

**daddyeol:** ... you know you dont need to secure anything right?

**prettyboy:** yeah...

**daddyeol:** baek

**prettyboy:** im sorry im just alone nd my little head overthinks

**daddyeol:** hmm   
**daddyeol:** are you second guessing this?   
**daddyeol:** us, i mean

**prettyboy:** no! NO! of course not!!!   
**prettyboy:** i believe in us i told you uwu   
**prettyboy:** we make it work right

**daddyeol:** we already are   
**daddyeol:** im just   
**daddyeol:** sorry i can't   
**daddyeol:** yknow..

**prettyboy:** yes nd its fine yeollie uwu

**daddyeol:** you said that yeah   
**daddyeol:** but still   
**daddyeol:** all the love you give me…   
**daddyeol:** i wish i could give back somehow

**prettyboy:** you are giving just enough   
**prettyboy:** you give me attentioooon uwu

**daddyeol:** yeah   
**daddyeol:** i happily give you all that

\--

**_[saturday, 4:42pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Jongdae_ **

**Unknown Number:** hey jongdae   
**Unknown Number:** how is it going

\--

**_[saturday, 4:44pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prettyboy_ **

**daddyeol:** and hey speaking of which   
**daddyeol:** they just delivered the things we ordered from that sex shop last week   
**daddyeol:** wanna try on your new pretty little collar baby boy?

**prettyboy:** omg yeollie....   
**prettyboy:** what do you think uwu

**daddyeol:** that while you're at it, you should put on the lace garters as well

**prettyboy:** mmm you really think i will behave this time then

**daddyeol:** well youd better do baby   
**daddyeol:** or have you forgotten about the toys that I chose?

**prettyboy:** maybe~

**daddyeol:** hurry up then so I can remind you...

**prettyboy:** no  >:)

**daddyeol:** ... what did you just say?

**prettyboy:** i said   
**prettyboy:** no uwu

**daddyeol:** oh baekhyunnie…   
**daddyeol:** you really shouldnt have said that

**prettyboy:** oh why 0:))   
**prettyboy:** please do enlighten me

**daddyeol:** mmm I thought we talked about something you wanted to try the other day....

**prettyboy:** TOPPING!!!   
**prettyboy:** is it t o p p i n g   
**prettyboy:** pls

**daddyeol:** well   
**daddyeol:** it doesnt matter anymore now does it? :))

**prettyboy:** what   
**prettyboy:** of cOURSE IT DOES   
**prettyboy:** you would   
**prettyboy:** really let me uwu   
**prettyboy:** ??

**daddyeol:** oh but well since you're not willing to come over, it doesn't matter anyway   
**daddyeol:** i wont pressure you into coming here and seeing it for yourself....

**prettyboy:** I HAVE MY RUNNING SHOES ON YEOLLIE   
**prettyboy:** im comiiing uwu

 

\--

 

**_[saturday, 9:03pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Unknown Number_ **

**Jongdae:** oh my fuck   
**Jongdae:** this number again im,,,   
**Jongdae:** what did i do this time dfljsh

**Jongdae:** im not hurting minseok anymore okay i promise   
**Jongdae:** quite the contrary actually,,,,   
**Jongdae:** pls dont kill me

**Unknown Number:** jesus fucking.. christ

_ Unknown Number has changed their nickname to Chanyeol. _

**Jongdae:** oh,,,   
**Jongdae:** right   
**Jongdae:** ofc its you

**Chanyeol:** shut up okay   
**Chanyeol:** i have to ask you a favour

**Jongdae:** thats rich from the guy who literally just told me to shut up…….

**Chanyeol:** its about baek

**Jongdae:** you have my full attention

**Jongdae:** wait you didnt give him some kind of nasty std right   
**Jongdae:** oh my god   
**Jongdae:** pls tell me hes not pregnant

**Chanyeol:** the urge to block you….

**Jongdae:** so.. what favour

**Chanyeol:** i need you to send me your dorms regulations

**Jongdae:** for.. what exactly

**Chanyeol:** oh cmon im not doing anything illegal here

**Jongdae:** i have a hard time believing you   
**Jongdae:** after what you two did to our shower……

**Chanyeol:** its. nothing. like. that.   
**Chanyeol:** dont you wanna make him happy

**Jongdae:** ?? ofc i do   
**Jongdae:** within certain limitations,,,, but yes

**Chanyeol:** then send me the fucking regulations   
**Chanyeol:** ill tell you about the rest later

**Jongdae:** …. i guess now that you two are an actual thing   
**Jongdae:** i will just have to start trusting you anyway wont i 

**Chanyeol:** 0:))

**_Jongdae_ ** _ has sent an attachment. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always share your thoughts nd dont forget to stay healthy uwu  
> (we will try to answer to the comments soon~)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddyeol: im not with jongdae  
> daddyeol: how did you even think of that?? 
> 
> prettyboy: u were texting,,,
> 
> daddyeol: …. you looked through my phone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (okay so now i'll make a draft of this chapter sooner so we don't forget to update lol)
> 
> the previous chapter was a little too harsh we agree... but please have this to soothe your aching hearts (or not uhm)

**_[sunday, 11:04am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daddyeol_ **

**prettyboy:** good morning babyyyy uwu

**prettyboy:** how are uuuu

**prettyboy:** nd where haha

**daddyeol:** oh hello there   
**daddyeol:** just out on business, dont worry your little head about it

**prettyboy:** business???   
**prettyboy:** what is ‘’’’business’’’’? ?? ,?

**daddyeol:** oh its nothing really

**daddyeol:** tell me instead   
**daddyeol:** what did you dream about?

**prettyboy:** youre acting suspicious 

**daddyeol:** mmm what do you mean suspicious

**prettyboy:** business   
**prettyboy:** dreams   
**prettyboy:** what u doo

**daddyeol:** you will find out soon enough pretty boy   
**daddyeol:** just be a little patient

**prettyboy:** ah… alright,,,,,

**daddyeol:** why is it bothering you

**prettyboy:** its nothing

**daddyeol:** but its something

**prettyboy:** i…   
**prettyboy:** r u with dae by any chance

**daddyeol:** im   
**daddyeol:** ??????   
**daddyeol:** w hy would i be with h i m   
**daddyeol:** of all people…..

**prettyboy:** that is what i was asking

**daddyeol:** im not with jongdae   
**daddyeol:** how did you even think of that?? 

**prettyboy:** u were texting,,,

**daddyeol:** …. you looked through my phone?

**prettyboy:** no!!!   
**prettyboy:** i caught dae,,,,

**daddyeol:** caught him doing what?

**prettyboy:** like,,, recieving mssgs from u

**daddyeol:** well…. yeah   
**daddyeol:** i was texting him

**prettyboy:** nd…   
**prettyboy:** y

**daddyeol:** baby   
**daddyeol:** do we really need to have this conversation?

**prettyboy:** i…    
**prettyboy:** no…   
**prettyboy:** sorry

**daddyeol:** oh god you are serious about this

**prettyboy:** sorry :(((   
**prettyboy:** i dont have the right to interrogate u…

**daddyeol:** no thats not what i mean   
**daddyeol:** look i am with you now right?   
**daddyeol:** and as far as i know, we are monogamous   
**daddyeol:** and jongdae is your best friend anyway   
**daddyeol:** i might not be good with romantic relationships   
**daddyeol:** but i would never do something like that to you

**prettyboy:** okay,,,   
**prettyboy:** sorry :(((    
**prettyboy:** i guess im just worried im not like   
**prettyboy:** you know,,,    
**prettyboy:** good enough 

**daddyeol:** would i be standing in front of your door with a surprise if you werent?

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 1:38pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: gay god_ **

**jong-gay:** so i assume he arrived by now   
**jong-gay:** text me what you think bc im v excited !!

**gay god:** oMG daE im sO   
**gay god:** (*´ ˘ `*).｡oO ( ♡ )

**_gay god_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**_gay god_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**_gay god_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **_gay god_ ** __ has sent a photo.

**gay god:** they are!!! the cutest

**jong-gay:** awwwww   
**jong-gay:** they.. look so much alike tho?? lmao   
**jong-gay:** i told him to choose the puppy he thought would suit you best so   
**jong-gay:** idk why im surprised that he chose himself as a dog

**gay god:** HE TOLD ME IT WILL ALWAYS REMIND ME OF HIM !!!!   
**gay god:** HE IS SO SWEET DAE I COULD FUCKN   
**gay god:** CRY

**jong-gay:** oh god dont cryyy   
**jong-gay:** you will scare the pup   
**jong-gay:** but yeah he told me he wants to get you a puppy so that you have an infinite source of love around you   
**jong-gay:** which was so sappy and i told him that and he punched me on the arm   
**jong-gay:** but hey   
**jong-gay:** we have a puppy now :3 it was worth it

**gay god:** ❣◕ ‿ ◕❣   
**gay god:** my uwus are not even enough to express what i feel anymore   
**gay god:** i love him so so so much  <33333   
**gay god:** SO much   
**gay god:** he is my !! everything !!!   
**gay god:** nd the puppy is mine   
**gay god:** just like my yeollie uwu

**jong-gay:** i will,, try not to get personally offended by this   
**jong-gay:** after all weve been through   
**jong-gay:** you deny me my right to parenthood   
**jong-gay:** i cannot believe

**gay god:** ask seokkie for your own puppie uwu   
**gay god:** me nd yeol will raise toben together  <3333   
**gay god:** nd he will be a useful member of dogciety

**jong-gay:** i want to unread that

**gay god:** jongdaeeee   
**gay god:** i love him so muuuch   
**gay god:** what do i do i cant help grinning like an idiot 

**jong-gay:** ask him to marry you lmao

**jong-gay:** wait wheRE DID YOU GO I WAS KIDDING

**gay god:** hey jongdae its chanyeol   
**gay god:** hes playing with toben he told me to tell you to go and bother seok instead

**jong-gay:** wowww the   
**jong-gay:** disrespect,,,,,,

**_gay god_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**_gay god_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**_gay god_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**_gay god_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ __   
**_gay god_ ** _ has sent a photo. _ _   
_ **_gay god_ ** __ has sent a photo.

**gay god:** thank you for your help jongdae

**jong-gay:** i cant wait to meet him once i get home   
**jong-gay:** and baek too i guess lmao   
**jong-gay:** its okay i was happy to help!!

**gay god:** yeah it   
**gay god:** meant a lot   
**gay god:** so.. thanks

**jong-gay:** dont mention it   
**jong-gay:** now go and play with them

**gay god:** oh you bet i will :))

**jong-gay:** …………….. ew

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 2:02pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Zhang Yixing_ **

**Unknown number:** hey Yixing, this is Lu Han   
**Unknown number:** I got your number from Sehun   
**Unknown number:** i thought we could catch up

**Zhang Yixing:** lu han   
**Zhang Yixing:** mmm sounds familiar   
**Zhang Yixing:** like someone who has long been dead to me.

**Unknown number:** listen i’m sorry okay   
**Unknown number:** i am trying to make things right…

**Zhang Yixing:** well you shouldnt have been a fucking moron in the first place   
**Zhang Yixing:** and then there werent things to make right right? :)

**Unknown number:** i could also not try to fix my past mistakes when i was a complete fucking asshole but instead i’m trying

**Zhang Yixing:** wow yeah youre absolutely right   
**Zhang Yixing:** lemme thank you for ruining one of my best friends life almost completely   
**Zhang Yixing:** and also leaving without a notice to any of us   
**Zhang Yixing:** do you fucking realise what he was like when you left?

**Zhang Yixing:** or what it was like for the rest of us??   
**Zhang Yixing:** not knowing if you are even alive or not   
**Zhang Yixing:** things like this you cant fix with a fucking ‘sorry’

**Unknown number:** i did not know what to say   
**Unknown number:** or how to say goodbye   
**Unknown number:** i thought this way i can prevent a heartbreak…   
**Unknown number:** and what else can i do other than apologizing? 

**Zhang Yixing:** well tell me now then   
**Zhang Yixing:** im high as a kite and my girl is out w friends   
**Zhang Yixing:** i have all the time in the world.

**Unknown number:** what do you want to hear

**Zhang Yixing:** the truth   
**Zhang Yixing:** why u left   
**Zhang Yixing:** nd lemme tell you i will know if you lie :)   
**Zhang Yixing:** and you dont want to know the consequences

**Unknown number:** i left because i wanted to be a model   
**Unknown number:** i wanted to be one since i was five years old   
**Unknown number:** but everyone in my family told me that i will never make it   
**Unknown number:** and that i really shouldn’t even try because they don’t want a son who is “different”   
**Unknown number:** but i couldn’t leave it at there   
**Unknown number:** i got a big interest in fashion   
**Unknown number:** and with that also in women’s clothing and one day my mom caught me wearing her red high heels and her dress   
**Unknown number:** that day they kicked me out of the house   
**Unknown number:** i was twelve then   
**Unknown number:** all i had was 20 dollars and a box of things i could pack from my old room   
**Unknown number:** they told every family member not to dare to contact me because i no longer belonged there   
**Unknown number:** but my grandma took me in and they cut every connection with her as well   
**Unknown number:** growing up was difficult especially without the support kids get from their parents   
**Unknown number:** i was either bullied in school for being too much of a pretty woman   
**Unknown number:** or envied because of being too beautiful   
**Unknown number:** i stopped trusting people and i decided that i will never need anyone else in my life   
**Unknown number:** i will make it on my own in this world   
**Unknown number:** it was up until the point i met Minseok   
**Unknown number:** i was struggling with my identity and sexuality through my whole life   
**Unknown number:** and i was in such a dark headspace around that time   
**Unknown number:** and he was so kind to me   
**Unknown number:** i remember he sat next to me on the first day of school and started to talk to me and i tried to reply with my broken korean hoping that he will leave me alone   
**Unknown number:** but we became friends   
**Unknown number:** and lovers later on…   
**Unknown number:** i was happy but i was never able to really show it   
**Unknown number:** and when i got this opportunity i just couldn’t pass it   
**Unknown number:** i struggled so much for this and i just… couldn’t… let it go

**Unknown number:** deep down i always know i should have said goodbye   
**Unknown number:** but i didn’t even know what to say   
**Unknown number:** i never told these things to anyone other than Minseok   
**Unknown number:** because i didn’t want people to pity me   
**Unknown number:** ‘poor little boy struggled so much’   
**Unknown number:** and Minseok didn’t know for a long time up until he asked if i’m going to visit my parents for the holidays   
**Unknown number:** and i couldn’t just lie to him about it could i?   
**Unknown number:** Minseok deserved better   
**Unknown number:** and he finally got someone who is a lot better

**Zhang Yixing:** hah   
**Zhang Yixing:** well i cant say i didnt suspect something fucked up was going on behind all this   
**Zhang Yixing:** but this is even worse than i thought

**Zhang Yixing:** im sorry about all the things you had to go through   
**Zhang Yixing:** and i understand you in the sense of not being a perfect kid and the family being difficult   
**Zhang Yixing:** but you should have known better   
**Zhang Yixing:** weve never been like that to you have we   
**Zhang Yixing:** su and seok and i   
**Zhang Yixing:** we had each others backs and it was all we had but it was enough   
**Zhang Yixing:** having you fall out of it….. we had a p rough year   
**Zhang Yixing:** we even hired someone to track you down but   
**Zhang Yixing:** after we found out you were actually.. yknow.. alive   
**Zhang Yixing:** seok stopped us   
**Zhang Yixing:** saying you had the right to go if you wanted to...

**Zhang Yixing:** but you are right in one thing   
**Zhang Yixing:** he is happy with jongdae   
**Zhang Yixing:** and i want it to stay like this

**Unknown number:** i am really sorry for leaving   
**Unknown number:** i will try to be better… i did actually get better   
**Unknown number:** i talk to Sehun a lot and i tell him stuff   
**Unknown number:** i’m not bottling it all up and this is why i contacted you…   
**Unknown number:** i felt strong enough to finally talk to you   
**Unknown number:** and don’t worry i know my place   
**Unknown number:** i’m not going to interfere in Minseok’s life   
**Unknown number:** i’m happy for him, honestly

**Unknown number:** and thank you for listening Yixing

**Zhang Yixing:** yeah..   
**Zhang Yixing:** i wish we couldve done this a year ago

**Zhang Yixing:** i know i might come off as the half straight junkie with the fucked up sense of humour   
**Zhang Yixing:** but.. yeah   
**Zhang Yixing:** we should have talked earlier

**Zhang Yixing:** and one more thing   
**Zhang Yixing:** take it easy on sehunnie   
**Zhang Yixing:** he might not be how you first think he is..

**Unknown number:** we are just friends   
**Unknown number:** and hey i hope we can get high once again for old time’s sake   
**Unknown number:** the chinese dumbasses

**Zhang Yixing:** hah you still know how to talk to me you bastard   
**Zhang Yixing:** when are you free?

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 3:23pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: junmyeon <3_ **

**yifan <3:** hey love   
**yifan <3:** i already miss you   
**yifan <3:** should we meet up?   
**yifan <3:** we can go to your fave cafe and have a milkshake or something

**yifan <3:** are you busy?   
**yifan <3:** please don’t overwork yourself with your studies okay?

**yifan <3:** tell me if you need a break

**yifan <3:** i love you

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 4:56pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: mother su_ **

**panda:** hey where are you

**mother su:** why

**panda:** because i want to know

**mother su:** why do you want to know

**panda:** i dont know   
**panda:** maybe if you would tell me why you are ghosting kris    
**panda:** again :)   
**panda:** i would drop it

**mother su:** it’s not the right time tao

**panda:** well he is concerned   
**panda:** and so am i

**mother su:** i’m huh   
**mother su:** fine

**mother su:** what did he tell you

**panda:** that you have been acting odd since busan   
**panda:** he is scared it’s because he turned you down

**mother su:** he   
**mother su:** fuck.. no   
**mother su:** tell him that’s not it

**panda:** why dont you tell him

**mother su:** i   
**mother su:** because   
**mother su:** he didn’t tell you the whole story did he

**panda:** what is the whole story

**mother su:** he is going home

**panda:** he   
**panda:** when

**mother su:** six days

**panda:** six   
**panda:** days?

**mother su:** yes   
**mother su:** yes it’s fucking six days and i want to fucking die okay

**panda:** then why are you not with him

**mother su:** i cannot   
**mother su:** it hurts too much…..

**panda:** but   
**panda:** you cant be serious

**mother su:** i’m sorry tao

**panda:** su   
**panda:** dont do this to him   
**panda:** to yourself   
**panda:** you have six days with him   
**panda:** make the most of it

**mother su:** i am   
**mother su:** i am trying to make it on my own   
**mother su:** bc it will be just like this for god knows how long from now on   
**mother su:** and i have to get myself used to it

**panda:** i cant believe you made me read this

**mother su:** i want to stop feeling things

**panda:** no   
**panda:** go and talk to him

**mother su:** about what

**panda:** about where you are   
**panda:** he is so worried su

**mother su:** i cannot   
**mother su:** im not as strong as he is

**panda:** but you cant just   
**panda:** stop talking to him from one day to the other

**panda:** what you wont reply to me either

**mother su:** i will   
**mother su:** to him too

**mother su:** i will do it

 

\--

 

**_[sunday, 6:08pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: yifan <3_ **

**junmyeon <3: ** i am sorry for this whole situation… it is for the better like this though…

**junmyeon <3:** and thank you for everything

**junmyeon <3:** goodbye Kris

_ junmyeon <3 has logged off. _

**yifan <3:** what….   
**yifan <3:** no please junmyeon   
**yifan <3:** please don’t do this to me   
**yifan <3:** please….

**yifan <3:** junmyeon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pulls neck in between shoulders* ahaha well


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little prince: but,,,,  
> little prince: it IS something :00  
> little prince: my bf senses r tingling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wanted it nd we delivered! ((an hour earlier cause im sleepy nd cold nd i want to get to bed asap so ye!)) one chapter closer to the inevitable ending :((

**_[monday, 1:22pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: sehun_ **

**baek’s fucker:** hey

**sehun:** i was waiting for you

**baek’s fucker:** what the

**sehun:** you have finally mustered up the courage to step on the holy land of Oh   
**sehun:** how may i help you, my child?

**baek’s fucker:** im fucking y e a r s older than you wtf   
**baek’s fucker:** but anyway, im not saying anything until you dont swear on your life that as soon as it is over, you will pretend this conversation never happened

**sehun:** hmmm intriguing offer   
**sehun:** but why should i trust you

_ baek’s fucker has changed sehun’s nickname to mommy issues. _

**baek’s fucker:** :))

**mommy issues:** what is this roleplay

**baek’s fucker:** oh nothing, you know, its just that   
**baek’s fucker:** tao is p talkative when theyre drunk :))

**mommy issues:** aah chanyeol   
**mommy issues:** you are so cute :)

**baek’s fucker:** shut the fuck up   
**baek’s fucker:** forget ive ever texted you

**mommy issues:** well if you are not telling me now why you texted in the first place   
**mommy issues:** i will know it sooner or later   
**mommy issues:** we all know :)

**mommy issues:** is it about tao

**baek’s fucker:** ?? why would it be about tao

**mommy issues:** uh nevermind   
**mommy issues:** so   
**mommy issues:** spill

**baek’s fucker:** hah   
**baek’s fucker:** okay you know what :))   
**baek’s fucker:** it is actually about tao   
**baek’s fucker:** so you bottomed for them havent you

**mommy issues:** yep

**baek’s fucker:** so how was it

**mommy issues:** good enough to ask them to do it again

**mommy issues:** but i can tell this to them in person   
**mommy issues:** why don’t they ask me?

**baek’s fucker:** ???   
**baek’s fucker:** they didnt send me to ask you lol   
**baek’s fucker:** i ask bc its uh   
**baek’s fucker:** like,, they usually bottom so   
**baek’s fucker:** did they do everything properly

**mommy issues:** you underestimate the bottoms   
**mommy issues:** i would say they were better than i am   
**mommy issues:** but i’m way too good so

**baek’s fucker:** hah youre v into it….

**mommy issues:** i mean   
**mommy issues:** i still prefer topping if it was the reason you asked in the first place?   
**mommy issues:** its just a nice change you know   
**mommy issues:** you cant eat the same thing for the rest of your life   
**mommy issues:** literally haha

**baek’s fucker:** huhhh   
**baek’s fucker:** did they do that too

**mommy issues:** yes   
**mommy issues:** ah man it was so fucking good   
**mommy issues:** i honestly dont understand why cant we tops enjoy anything other than topping   
**mommy issues:** its bullshit   
**mommy issues:** and a hate crime

**baek’s fucker:** hah okay   
**baek’s fucker:** so they knew how to do all these things   
**baek’s fucker:** and you didnt need to be worried

**mommy issues:** i mean i didnt know what to expect   
**mommy issues:** i thought i will have to direct them and stuff   
**mommy issues:** but no   
**mommy issues:** i mean its p logical   
**mommy issues:** i also knew what to do when i was doing it for the first time

**baek’s fucker:** huh yeah thats true

**baek’s fucker:** yeah..   
**baek’s fucker:** well good for you man   
**baek’s fucker:** thats all i wanted so   
**baek’s fucker:** you can like.. go back to whatever you are doing on a monday afternoon usually

**mommy issues:** okay   
**mommy issues:** thanks a lot   
**mommy issues:** and have fun bottoming for baek, yeollie ;)

_ mommy issues has logged off. _

**baek’s fucker:** …….. first of all   
**baek’s fucker:** this is NOT what it was about.

**baek’s fucker:** asshole

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 3:05pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Suho_ **

**Unknown number:** hello Junmyeon   
**Unknown number:** we haven’t talked in a while, have we

**Suho:** Yifan?? is it you?   
**Suho:** i mean   
**Suho:** Kris   
**Suho:** fuck

**Unknown number:** ah i guess you got the wrong number   
**Unknown number:** it’s Lu Han…

**Suho:** …..oh

**Unknown number:** i’m sorry   
**Unknown number:** you were probably expecting someone else

**Suho:** i was not   
**Suho:** not at all

**Suho:** what do you want

**Unknown number:** i came here to apologize   
**Unknown number:** for everything   
**Unknown number:** mainly for leaving you without saying goodbye

**Suho:** i   
**Suho:** dont fucking want to hear about goodbyes now

**Unknown number:** oh i’m…   
**Unknown number:** i didn’t know it hurt you that much   
**Unknown number:** i’m really sorry   
**Unknown number:** i shouldn’t have done that

**Suho:** hah yeah   
**Suho:** im sorry i have to be the one to break it to you but   
**Suho:** its not always about you   
**Suho:** a lot has changed since you bailed out on us

**Suho:** being physically apart ruins everything you see

**Unknown number:** being emotionally away ruins everything too…

**Unknown number:** the distance can be solved but because i closed off myself emotionally i ruined friendships and my relationship just as well…

**Suho:** pff bc you think it wouldve worked as a long distance relationship?   
**Suho:** those never work   
**Suho:** especially if one is literally the most amazing man on earth who can get anybody after a second   
**Suho:** and the other is a fucking wreck who doesnt even know how to function on his own

**Unknown number:** of course it works   
**Unknown number:** i mean its a lot more difficult than being in touch everyday for sure   
**Unknown number:** but if the love is strong enough i dont see why it wouldnt work   
**Unknown number:** when i left i thought just like you do   
**Unknown number:** but i met plenty people who made me believe it would have worked   
**Unknown number:** if i wouldnt have fucked up majorly 

**Suho:** you   
**Suho:** you really changed your mind there   
**Suho:** thats the last thing i was expecting

**Unknown number:** i know i’m stubborn most of the time   
**Unknown number:** but i have to learn from my own mistakes

**Suho:** i guess…   
**Suho:** well   
**Suho:** thank you for the apology

**Unknown number:** ah you   
**Unknown number:** accept it?

**Suho:** well i mean   
**Suho:** holding grudges has never been a strong point of mine   
**Suho:** and   
**Suho:** i also have more important issues than that now so   
**Suho:** yeah.. accepted

**Unknown number:** ah thank you so much   
**Unknown number:** and if you want to   
**Unknown number:** i’m here to talk

**Suho:** huh maybe.. another time   
**Suho:** but yeah dont mention it

**Unknown number:** take care of yourself Junmyeon

_ Suho has changes Unknown number’s nickname to Han. _

**Suho:** trust me im trying to do just that   
**Suho:** and ffs call me suho like everyone else

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 6:25pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: little prince_ **

**my king:** hey darling

**_little prince_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**little prince:** hellooooo :33

**my king:** ooh getting ready?

**little prince:** yesssssss   
**little prince:** im sooo happy we r going out on a Real Date sdlkjhsd

**my king:** hah yeah   
**my king:** don't mention it

**my king:** :3

**little prince:** hey   
**little prince:** is everything okay hyungie? :0

**my king:** oh yeah   
**my king:** don't worry about it

**little prince:** but,,,,   
**little prince:** it IS something :00   
**little prince:** my bf senses r tingling 

**my king:** ahh you are so adorable   
**my king:** but it’s fine, I promise   
**my king:** I’m just not used to…   
**my king:** going out to clubs and all that jazz...

**little prince:** mmmm   
**little prince:** its making u anxious :///

**my king:** yeahhhh

**little prince:** u rlly dont have to do this u know

**my king:** you told me that, yes

**little prince:** well i mean it tho :c

**my king:** don’t worry, baby   
**my king:** I know it makes you happy to go   
**my king:** and it’s fine with me :3   
**my king:** just bring your stuff over and we can go then

**little prince:** hmmmmmm   
**little prince:** yeah   
**little prince:** ill bring stuff over c:   
**little prince:** wait for meeeee  <33

**my king:** always  <3

 

\--

 

The doorbell rings and Kyungsoo, despite himself, jumps. Jongin is a little late, sure, but he still blushes at his own reaction. He curses at himself silently as he turns off the television he hasn’t even been watching for the past thirty minutes. 

It’s ridiculous to be this anxious about going out. What is he, a sixteen-year-old who is sneaking out when his parents forbade him to? No, he’s an adult man who is taking his boyfriend out to one of his favourite clubs, he reminds himself as he walks to the front door. His gorgeous boyfriend who he loves more than anything.

He remembers what Baekhyun said when Kyungsoo texted him for moral support.  _ Huh, love really turns you inside out doesn’t it? _ And Kyungsoo guesses it does. He would never ever consider going out with anyone else to a place like this… but still, the thought of a tipsy Jongin leaving him behind in the crowd is something that is haunting him and he can’t get out of his head.

Instead of letting the thoughts get the better of him, he turns the doorknob and opens the door wide.

“Hello, love,” he greets as he catches sight of his boyfriend standing there.

“Hey there, handsome,” Jongin grins at him so brightly that Kyungsoo’s heart still picks up the pace a little as he takes him in. Deep purple pressed shirt, black skinnies, perfect fluffy hair, bag thrown over his shoulder with all his clothes for tomorrow, and in his arms-

“Uhm, Jongin-ah…” Kyungsoo frowns as he steps to the side, letting his boyfriend in the flat. “Why do you have a giant bag of groceries with you?”

The younger boy doesn’t answer him but walks past him, into Kyungsoo’s familiar, quite huge kitchen (compared to other parts of the flat). He carefully puts the bag down on the counter with a huff and straightens his back, smirk at his boyfriend who just stands there cluelessly.

“I decided to reschedule our evening!” he exclaims happily.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Well,” Jongin leans against the counter and crosses his arms as he explains. “Since you absolutely never mention stuff that bothers you, I know that you must hate clubbing so much that you even  _ talked _ about it…”

“How do you even know that?” Kyungsoo asks and turns his gaze away. Now that Jongin mentions it…

“I pay attention because I love you,” he shrugs with a small smile. “So I went to the store to buy us some things we can make dinner out of. It sounds like a much nicer date, doesn’t it?”

“Jongin-ah, you-” the older boy starts protesting, but Jongin quickly steps in and kisses him softly to silence him.

“I’ve already decided,” Jongin smiles at him. “I want dating to be fun for you too but since you don’t know how to put yourself first, I’ll have to do it.”

And when Kyungsoo cannot reply because of his dropped jaw, the younger boy gives him another, longer kiss to get it in his head. Kyungsoo’s hands find Jongin’s hips as his boyfriend cups his cheeks to pull him closer.

“God, I adore you,” the older boy mumbles against his lover’s lips, and Jongin smiles back at him.

“And I adore  _ you, _ ” Jongin whispers. “To the moon and back.”

 

\--

 

**_[monday, 9:22pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: prettyboy_ **

**daddyeol:** so did you put the baby to sleep already

**_prettyboy_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**prettyboy:** he is sound asleep on my chest uwu   
**prettyboy:** he is the fucking cutest

**daddyeol:** nah thats you

**prettyboy:** dksmfdfkfdmfasmdsSTOP   
**prettyboy:** im going to wake up the kid :(( 

**daddyeol:** well you should probaby put him on his bed then babyboy

**prettyboy:** how can i

**daddyeol:** hmmm well i dunno but you might not wanna include him in this upcoming conversation…

**prettyboy:** mmm nasty uwu   
**prettyboy:** oki brb

**prettyboy:** so uwu

**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**daddyeol:** hello there

**prettyboy:** heLLO   
**prettyboy:** why are u so sexier shirtless im   
**prettyboy:** i need a refund

**daddyeol:** hah too late now

**_daddyeol_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**prettyboy:** omg,,,, the fucking smirk   
**prettyboy:** no   
**prettyboy:** what do u want

**daddyeol:** mm it should be pretty obvious by now…   
**daddyeol:** i want you

**_prettyboy_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**prettyboy:** im all yours~

**daddyeol:** my most beautiful   
**daddyeol:** care to put those pretty lips to work?

**prettyboy:** yes i can talk uwu

**daddyeol:** yeah? then tell me   
**daddyeol:** what is that you want?

**prettyboy:** i want my boyfriend~   
**prettyboy:** but like here with me nd not on pics yknow

**daddyeol:** hmm you wanna come over?   
**daddyeol:** or want me to go over?   
**daddyeol:** your bed is more suitable for fun after all..

**prettyboy:** mmmm you should~

**_prettyboy_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**prettyboy:** if you make me wait too long i will become whineyyy

**daddyeol:** hah but its nice on my bed rn   
**daddyeol:** you should convince me to go over ;)

**prettyboy:** :((((   
**prettyboy:** im whiney now   
**prettyboy:** the baby is whiney

**daddyeol:** mmmm too bad i cant do anything about it from here right baby

**prettyboy:** yesss   
**prettyboy:** this is why you should come over uwu   
**prettyboy:** i would thank you in a few different ways 

**daddyeol:** yeah?   
**daddyeol:** tell me more

**prettyboy:** well there are a lot of ways these lips can work 0:)

**daddyeol:** hmm but i think ive seen all of them...

**prettyboy:** oooh you think?

**daddyeol:** im   
**daddyeol:** pretty sure yeah..

**prettyboy:** nd u didnt like it or haha

**daddyeol:** no no its   
**daddyeol:** ofc i did im just… thinking about   
**daddyeol:** trying something.. new

**prettyboy:** ooooh what is it uwu

**daddyeol:** uhm well its more   
**daddyeol:** tongue   
**daddyeol:** than lips

**prettyboy:** huh   
**prettyboy:** wait   
**prettyboy:** wAIT   
**prettyboy:** KSDKDMFKAS REALLY

**daddyeol:** kwjhsd really what

**prettyboy:** do u want me to   
**prettyboy:** eat u out uwu

**daddyeol:** fuck   
**daddyeol:** i mean   
**daddyeol:** i   
**daddyeol:** well if you   
**daddyeol:** know how to do it at all and   
**daddyeol:** if you wanna…..

**prettyboy:** chanyeol i will make you feel amazing   
**prettyboy:** trust me  <33

**daddyeol:** oh god   
**daddyeol:** i guess im coming over then

**prettyboy:** im going to be so good to you   
**prettyboy:** i promise!!

**daddyeol:** you always are pretty boy   
**daddyeol:** see you in a bit

**prettyboy:** see you soon baby  <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall are interested in what happened between baek nd yeol just ask us nicely nd we might surprise you with a little something something in the future uwu  
> until then take care nd stay hydrated <3


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chefsoo: I’m sorry  
> chefsoo: I hoped I wouldn’t have to be so blunt but you left me no choice…
> 
> atlas: its alright ksoo  
> atlas: yknow im not as dumb as you think i am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five more chapters to go lovelies!!! (well, technically, this one plus four plus an epilogue but yknow)  
> oh, and surprise in the end notes!!!!! :3c  
> enjoy!! <3

**_[tuesday, 2:01am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: jong-gay_ **

**gay god:** so uwu   
**gay god:** i have a confession my dear bestest best friend   
**gay god:** nd that is   
**gay god:** i fucking   
**gay god:** TOPPED   
**gay god:** WHO IS THE BOTTOMEST BOTTOM NOW YOU ALL ARE DELUSIONAL UWU   
**gay god:** nywy it was amazing nd i love chanyeol !! the most uwu goodnight

**jong-gay:** oh my fucking god   
**jong-gay:** i came here to tell you to stfu bc i was,,, busy but   
**jong-gay:** forget it   
**jong-gay:** now you have to tell me all about it

**gay god:** mmmm what are u so busy with at two am uwu

**jong-gay:** …. not topping for sure

**gay god:** r u w/seokkie uwu

**jong-gay:** oh yes   
**jong-gay:** w i t h him is a nice way to put it

**gay god:** nasty 

**jong-gay:** says the one who just fucked his top

**gay god:** 0:)))   
**gay god:** but i cannot talk rn   
**gay god:** i gotta cuddle him nd make sure he is okay  <333   
**gay god:** so ttyt

**jong-gay:** ,,,,,,,   
**jong-gay:** i hate you

**gay god:** me too  <33    
**gay god:** have safe fun with seokkie uwu

_ gay god has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 7:03am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: chefsoo_ **

**atlas:** hey i will be over in 30 minutes

**chefsoo:** ???   
**chefsoo:** why, exactly?

**atlas:** cause jongin

**chefsoo:** what do you mean “Jongin”?

**atlas:** he is not home so im guessing he is with you   
**atlas:** and in that case he and i are a pack   
**atlas:** so im going so we can go to school together 

**chefsoo:** you really don't have to go out of your way to do that   
**chefsoo:** you guys live closer to the campus anyway…

**atlas:** im sorry but it is in my friendship agreement 

**chefsoo:** ….   
**chefsoo:** but it’s not in mine

**atlas:** i have my friendship agreement with jongin   
**atlas:** im not going with you   
**atlas:** im going with him   
**atlas:** who is coincidentally    
**atlas:** at your place

**chefsoo:** I can’t believe I have to do this... ****  
**chefsoo:** I’m sorry Sehun but since you don’t seem to understand it   
**chefsoo:** I don’t want you to come with us each and every morning   
**chefsoo:** and Jongin doesn’t want it either…

**atlas:** i   
**atlas:** but   
**atlas:** okay…

**chefsoo:** what?

**atlas:** then i will see you later or something

**chefsoo:** I’m sorry   
**chefsoo:** I hoped I wouldn’t have to be so blunt but you left me no choice…

**atlas:** its alright ksoo   
**atlas:** yknow im not as dumb as you think i am

**chefsoo:** I   
**chefsoo:** don’t think you are dumb   
**chefsoo:** why would I think that?

**atlas:** i understand that you don’t want me to interfere in your relationship   
**atlas:** but you could tell me without being an ass

**chefsoo:** I didn’t mean to be one   
**chefsoo:** maybe you should talk to Jongin-ah and   
**chefsoo:** you two could settle it somehow…

**atlas:** maybe   
**atlas:** but it doesn’t matter

_ atlas has logged off. _

**chefsoo:** ah fuck...

\--

 

**_[tuesday, 1:14pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: baebae~_ **

**daedae~:** hey seokkie :33   
**daedae~:** are you already in class?

**baebae~:** hi baby :333   
**baebae~:** no i skipped so i can revise before this big test   
**baebae~:** why   
**baebae~:** where are you

**daedae~:** oh i just had lunch with baek   
**daedae~:** it was nice talking to him about some stuff he didnt tell me yesterday…

**baebae~:** aaah im glad you two are catching up :33   
**baebae~:** i didnt want to snatch you from your best friend  <3

**daedae~:** you didnt!!! its all good   
**daedae~:** mmm and speaking of which   
**daedae~:** how are you and yeol?   
**daedae~:** you havent spent much time together lately either,,,,

**baebae~:** its enough amount of that unnerving asshole if you ask me

**daedae~:** aww you love him so much dont you

**baebae~:** well people often say that there is a thin line between love and hate so i guess

**daedae~:** uhm okay..?   
**daedae~:** did he   
**daedae~:** do something i don't know about?

**baebae~:** no i dont think so??   
**baebae~:** this is just how we are with each other   
**baebae~:** tough love :33   
**baebae~:** dont worry your little head about it

**daedae~:** oh yeah okay :3   
**daedae~:** but yessssss so   
**daedae~:** as i said   
**daedae~:** baek and i talked about a bunch of things…..

**baebae~:** oh yeah like so? :3

**daedae~:** mmmm you know like   
**daedae~:** video games and   
**daedae~:** preferences in bed   
**daedae~:** and,, stuffff

**baebae~:** hmm interesting themes   
**baebae~:** so what is his fave video game :3

**daedae~:** is that    
**daedae~:** really   
**daedae~:** the only question   
**daedae~:** you have in mind rn

**baebae~:** :DD   
**baebae~:** okay then spill~

**daedae~:** okay sooo   
**daedae~:** you might remember the other day when it was about   
**daedae~:** topping and bottoming in the gc   
**daedae~:** do you?

**baebae~:** yep   
**baebae~:** when sehun wanted to bottom baek?   
**baebae~:** but he didnt right???

**daedae~:** mmmm practice is not important rn   
**daedae~:** but he was like   
**daedae~:** telling me about how topping is and   
**daedae~:** well,,,,   
**daedae~:** from that and from what you told me   
**daedae~:** it sounds nice……..

**baebae~:** what he had sex with sehun

**daedae~:** noooo he didnt but   
**daedae~:** youre not listening to me seokkie :///

**baebae~:** what??   
**baebae~:** i am!!   
**baebae~:** but how did baek talk about topping??

**daedae~:** well…..   
**daedae~:** i promised not to tell but   
**daedae~:** think about it minseokkie..

**baebae~:** how can i think when u call me like that smh   
**baebae~:** but   
**baebae~:** no   
**baebae~:** that cannot be :D 

**daedae~:** mm what do you think happened?   
**daedae~:** say it

**baebae~:** was that yeol :D   
**baebae~:** omg please say yes :D 

**daedae~:** i cannot sa(y) anything h(e)re (s)eokkie

**baebae~:** :DDDD   
**baebae~:** brb!!!   
**baebae~:** nd we can talk about topping okay i love you

\--

**_[tuesday, 1:23pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Chan-tol_ **

**miniseok:** sup bottom

**Chan-tol:** im so fucking gonna kill dae

**miniseok:** only i can touch him so :333   
**miniseok:** i cannot believe you :DD   
**miniseok:** this is the best thing i ever heard

**Chan-tol:** shut the fuck up   
**Chan-tol:** you are one to talk   
**Chan-tol:** mr ‘im a switch but im gonna pretend i dont like it up the ass every once in a while so the whole world thinks im so cool’

**miniseok:** han didnt like topping so what was i supposed to say   
**miniseok:** thats right    
**miniseok:** your excuse

**Chan-tol:** so   
**Chan-tol:** you texted me to tell me this   
**Chan-tol:** thank you   
**Chan-tol:** you can leave now

**miniseok:** you liked it~

**Chan-tol:** …….   
**Chan-tol:** what if i did

**miniseok:** yeol you are so whipped for baek its a pleasure to watch

**Chan-tol:** he is my boyfriend after all   
**Chan-tol:** isnt it how its supposed to be?

**miniseok:** aah im so happy for you    
**miniseok:** but !   
**miniseok:** i gotta get back to my boyfriend now   
**miniseok:** hey bros night tonight what ya say

**Chan-tol:** well uhm   
**Chan-tol:** baek wanted me to go over but   
**Chan-tol:** yeah we should have a bros night i agree

**miniseok:** you can have fun with him but please do it sooner :)))

**Chan-tol:** ….. why

**miniseok:** because then we can have a bros night lmao   
**miniseok:** what did you think

**Chan-tol:** dont ask questions you dont wanna hear the answer to minseok

**miniseok:** shut up :))   
**miniseok:** see you soon then

\--

**_[tuesday, 1:28pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: daedae~_ **

**baebae~:** im back my baby  <3   
**baebae~:** sorry so where were we

**daedae~:** you said you loved me :3

**baebae~:** *love you   
**baebae~:** present tense

**daedae~:** sighh reported speech   
**daedae~:** but yes :3   
**daedae~:** i love you too <3

**baebae~:** but i wasnt talking about that actually   
**baebae~:** what my lil baby wants :3

**daedae~:** well   
**daedae~:** i was thinking about it but   
**daedae~:** i dunno it might be too soon for like   
**daedae~:** switching and all,,,,,

**baebae~:** hmmm i told you   
**baebae~:** we will do anything you are comfortable with  <3   
**baebae~:** so if my baby wants to top me he will, okay :33   
**baebae~:** but we can start somewhere else

**daedae~:** oh my god why does you saying all these things make me hot lsdkjh

**baebae~:** :333   
**baebae~:** cutie

**daedae~:** shusssh   
**daedae~:** what do you mean somewhere else? :3

**baebae~:** what if   
**baebae~:** you ride me first hmmm

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** fuck

**baebae~:** would my baby like that? 

**daedae~:** aaaaaa   
**daedae~:** lfskuhdflk yes   
**daedae~:** yes please…..

**baebae~:** good :3   
**baebae~:** tonight me nd yeol are hanging out but   
**baebae~:** we can do it before that or   
**baebae~:** any day really haha

**daedae~:** i kinda   
**daedae~:** wanna do it   
**daedae~:** like,, now,,,,,

**baebae~:** then   
**baebae~:** hurry up before i get back to revising

**daedae~:** ill be at yours in 10

**baebae~:** hurry up babyboy   
**baebae~:** im impatient 

**daedae~:** mmm yeah?   
**daedae~:** i havent been gone for more than some hours tho   
**daedae~:** and youre already impatient…….

**baebae~:** i have a big sex drive :)

**daedae~:** lucky i do too then~

**baebae~:** hmm i learn everyday

**daedae~:** well at least learn stuff like this   
**daedae~:** now that youre not revising anyway

**baebae~:** mmm actually   
**baebae~:** you should tell me about your preferences in bed   
**baebae~:** nd not to baek :))

**daedae~:** yeah?   
**daedae~:** why should i :3

**baebae~:** mmm well Maybe   
**baebae~:** because your boyfriend can turn all your wishes into reality   
**baebae~:** unlike your best friend dont you think

**daedae~:** oh was that   
**daedae~:** a small spark of jealousy i could hear there?? :3c

**baebae~:** ah someone doesnt want to ride me i see

**daedae~:** but someone is just as excited about it as i am so :3

**baebae~:** stop talking back   
**baebae~:** 5 minutes

**daedae~:** but   
**daedae~:** the bus takes more :00   
**daedae~:** i cant help it!!!

**baebae~:** too bad

**daedae~:** minseokkieeeee

**baebae~:** i cant hear you

**_daedae~_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**daedae~:** :cc

**baebae~:** someone is pouty

**_baebae~_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**daedae~:** you look so good with wet hair :c   
**daedae~:** i wanna tangle my fingers in it :cc

**baebae~:** well im waiting :)))   
**baebae~:** very impatiently

**daedae~:** i just got on the bus!!!

**baebae~:** good

**daedae~:** i might need to take a shower before we..   
**daedae~:** yknow ://

**baebae~:** whats the point when you will be a sweating mess anyways

**daedae~:** dslkj stooop

**baebae~:** but okay i will run a nice little bath for us   
**baebae~:** so you wont keep me waiting

**daedae~:** so   
**daedae~:** like   
**daedae~:** you mean we will..

**baebae~:** what? :))   
**baebae~:** tell me

**daedae~:** you want me to   
**daedae~:** ride you in the bathtub

**baebae~:** correct :)

**daedae~:** my heart just bdhddv   
**daedae~:** leaped in my chest oh my god

**baebae~:** is it one of your preferences baby?

**daedae~:** i   
**daedae~:** it never occured to me before but   
**daedae~:** my tingling crotch is saying yes i think….

**baebae~:** uuugh where are you already

**daedae~:** one more stop :c   
**daedae~:** i want you so much..

**baebae~:** im going to the bus stop then   
**baebae~:** i want you

**daedae~:** what a shame we cant do it in the bus stop,,,,

**daedae~:** oh god who even said that sldkjh

**baebae~:** maybe when the sun is down

**daedae~:** oh my,,   
**daedae~:** minseok you make me so naughty

**baebae~:** hmm i would like to say i help you to be yourself

**daedae~:** mmm yeah probably ://   
**daedae~:** i can see you in the bus stop now!!  <3

**baebae~:** hurry baby boy  <3

\--

**_Private chat with them: yifan <3_ **

**_[monday, 6:55am]_ **

**yifan <3:** hey… good morning

**yifan <3:** can we talk please

**_[monday, 2:46pm]_ **

**yifan <3:** i didn’t see you around campus   
**yifan <3:** are you okay?   
**yifan <3:** please i’m worried

**_[monday, 11:53pm]_ **

**yifan <3:** will you come to the kids’ practice tomorrow?

**yifan <3:** i have no idea what to tell them if you don’t….

**_[tuesday, 2:24am]_ **

**yifan <3:** please i’m begging you i’m so worried junmyeon…

**_[tuesday, 1:43pm]_ **

**yifan <3:** i can’t live without you please….   
**yifan <3:** just reply to me   
**yifan <3:** let’s talk this through

**junmyeon <3:** stop   
**junmyeon <3:** stop it, kris   
**junmyeon <3:** please….

**yifan <3:** ah you replied   
**yifan <3:** thank god

**junmyeon <3:** i couldn’t take it anymore   
**junmyeon <3:** i’m so sorry   
**junmyeon <3:** i   
**junmyeon <3:** i have no idea what to say here   
**junmyeon <3:** but all these messages…..   
**junmyeon <3:** they hurt me so much   
**junmyeon <3:** i try to make it easier like this but

**junmyeon <3:** it’s not working

**yifan <3:** what is not working…. exactly?

**junmyeon <3:** stopping this   
**junmyeon <3:** us   
**junmyeon <3:** letting go as soon as possible because   
**junmyeon <3:** that’s how it will end anyway….

**yifan <3:** but… no   
**yifan <3:** we talked about this remember?   
**yifan <3:** remember?   
**yifan <3:** that we won’t break up even when i have to leave   
**yifan <3:** that we will… try…

**yifan <3:** won’t we?

**junmyeon <3:** we said we would figure it out with time but   
**junmyeon <3:** i overestimated myself   
**junmyeon <3:** it’s already too much and i

**junmyeon <3:** i’m not strong enough for this

**junmyeon <3:** and   
**junmyeon <3:** i think it..   
**junmyeon <3:** it would be wisest to   
**junmyeon <3:** stop this

**yifan <3:** are you   
**yifan <3:** are we   
**yifan <3:** really   
**yifan <3:** breaking up right now….

**yifan <3:** please…   
**yifan <3:** say no

**yifan <3:** ...please

**junmyeon <3:** i lo   
**junmyeon <3:** im   
**junmyeon <3:** i’m so sorry

**junmyeon <3:** i’m sorry   
**junmyeon <3:** take care Yifan

_ junmyeon<3 has logged off. _

**yifan <3:** but…

**yifan <3:** how am i supposed to be without you huh…

**yifan <3:** but if that’s what you really want then…   
**yifan <3:** i love you   
**yifan <3:** and i   
**yifan <3:** i will miss you

**yifan <3:** take care and   
**yifan <3:** all the best Junmyeon.

_ yifan<3 has logged off. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you hate us again.
> 
> but !! we might know a way to make it up to you all  
> do you remember the thing about baekyeol from the previous chapter???  
> well.......  
> check the list of short additional stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030427) :3c
> 
> and until next time, take care bbys <333


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little update way later than it should have been oops  
> enjoy~

**_[wednesday, 1:03pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: didi_ **

**gege:** hey   
**gege:** do you know anything about junmyeon

**didi:** why you ask   
**didi:** did something happen to him

**gege:** well not to him   
**gege:** he just   
**gege:** i didn’t see him around recently

**didi:** ???   
**didi:** how come   
**didi:** arent you guys a thing or something

**gege:** well as of yesterday   
**gege:** no, no we are not

**didi:** what

**gege:** yep

**didi:** kris you know i always appreciated your dark humour   
**didi:** but dont you think you took it a little too far this time

**gege:** no i’m really serious

**didi:** i refuse to believe it

**gege:** you are such a massive headache i swear

**_gege_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**gege:** now you believe me?

**didi:** excuse my potty mouth but   
**didi:** what the actual fuck

**gege:** listen i totally understand   
**gege:** i want the best for him and if the best is exactly letting this   
**gege:** whatever we had go then i cannot stop him   
**gege:** i love him too much to do that   
**gege:** and i care for him too much

**didi:** but…   
**didi:** i cant see where is this good for either of you

**gege:** i just want to know if he is alright   
**gege:** can you just check on him every once in a while and like   
**gege:** keep him company please   
**gege:** don’t let him be alone i know what loneliness does to him   
**gege:** please take care of him like the expensive treasure he is

**didi:** are you asking me to spy on him for you

**gege:** no…   
**gege:** i just want to make sure he is really doing fine   
**gege:** can you do that for me tao?   
**gege:** please

**didi:** yes i will kris…

**didi:** but   
**didi:** how do you feel?

**gege:** i’m okay

**didi:** yes and im macbeth

**gege:** did you get the role???

**didi:** no   
**didi:** so speak

**gege:** i’m sorry i know how much you wanted it

**didi:** as much as i love all the attention on myself   
**didi:** you are not getting out of this

**didi:** hey if i really have to go over and beat your ass up you know i will

**gege:** okay no need to be so violent   
**gege:** it’s just   
**gege:** tough i guess

**didi:** cue monologue please

**gege:** i…   
**gege:** i have no idea what to do with myself   
**gege:** i keep having nightmares every time i close my eyes   
**gege:** because i lose him all the time and i can’t bear with the thought of it   
**gege:** i can’t sleep cause every time i do the pain comes back   
**gege:** mornings and afternoons are better… i go to school i got distracted even though i keep looking for him   
**gege:** but evenings are horrible   
**gege:** since i am alone in my room   
**gege:** and everywhere i look i am reminded of him   
**gege:** and i want to go on a date and just hold his hand again   
**gege:** and i want to talk because i have no one… like him   
**gege:** i never had   
**gege:** i honestly feel like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on   
**gege:** but i will live

**didi:** kris…   
**didi:** i was afraid it would turn out like this but    
**didi:** but now that it actually happened its a lot worse than i imagined

**gege:** its fine   
**gege:** make sure he is eating and drinking enough water   
**gege:** and let him know that he is worthy and cared for   
**gege:** and loved

**didi:** what about you

**gege:** i am okay don’t worry   
**gege:** oh and tao i just let you know that i’m going to give back my korean phone tomorrow   
**gege:** so contact me on my canadian number if there is anything concerning okay

**didi:** alright…   
**didi:** but take care of yourself too kris

**gege:** i am…    
**gege:** okay……   
**gege:** i’ll go now   
**gege:** i am going to visit my kids and tell them that from friday i won’t be coaching them anymore   
**gege:** oh yeah and one more thing   
**gege:** when my plane takes off please tell junmyeon to check up on jisung every once in a while

**didi:** but kris

**gege:** gotta go   
**gege:** see ya

_ gege has logged off. _

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 2:38pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: dude bro_ **

**sehun:** yo dae   
**sehun:** you free?

**dude bro:** uhm   
**dude bro:** depends on what you want

**sehun:** i wanna talk   
**sehun:** like one bro to another

**dude bro:** look i wont tell you about my sex life so   
**dude bro:** if thats what you want im sorry no can do

**sehun:** im not interested in that right now   
**sehun:** i have my own   
**sehun:** thank you very much

**dude bro:** mm yeah   
**dude bro:** hows it going with tao btw?

**sehun:** hey its not why i messaged you

**dude bro:** oh so you can ask but i cannot?   
**dude bro:** fine   
**dude bro:** so whats up then   
**dude bro:** we havent talked in like   
**dude bro:** .. well yeah, ever

**sehun:** i have a friend

**dude bro:** oh wow congrats

**sehun:** nd he has problems with his feelings   
**sehun:** he turned for me to help   
**sehun:** but i dont have much experience in the field   
**sehun:** so   
**sehun:** help

**dude bro:** .. is this a prank   
**dude bro:** you come to m e  to give advice on feelings

**sehun:** can we have one serious conversation please

**dude bro:** yeah   
**dude bro:** im sorry   
**dude bro:** please go on

**sehun:** you look like someone who is pretty much in love so yep i chose you   
**sehun:** okay so my friend is pretty conflicted between two girls he has been seeing   
**sehun:** one is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen nd he seeks her company more often than not but the girl keeps a safe distance   
**sehun:** the other one is pretty close... he had a one night stand with her nd such but they got a lot  **sehun:** closer that someone might consider friendship but she says she doesn't want to commit to a relationship   
**sehun:** so what should my friend choose

**dude bro:** uhhh it's a tough one   
**dude bro:** well I mean since you mentioned love   
**dude bro:** is he romantically into either of them?

**sehun:** both of them, actually

**dude bro:** ahh   
**dude bro:** but neither wants anything serious you say

**sehun:** well the second one gets jealous of the first one   
**sehun:** nd the first one always comes for him when she needs someone to talk to

**dude bro:** hmmm but one night stands dont do that do they?

**sehun:** exactly yes   
**sehun:** so maybe even the girls have feelings for him

**dude bro:** well during my career with girls ive learned one thing for sure   
**dude bro:** dont assume anything

**sehun:** .... yeah

**dude bro:** your friend should talk to them

**sehun:** i think he should go after his heart right   
**sehun:** choose the one that means the most to him   
**sehun:** the one who he wants to be there for through thick and thin   
**sehun:** the one who makes him feel like he is not a waste of space   
**sehun:** thanks dae i think i got it now

**dude bro:** mmm that sounds so nice when you put it that way but   
**dude bro:** the heart can be tricky as well you know   
**dude bro:** tell him to take care

**sehun:** i will   
**sehun:** tell him exactly that yes

 

\--

 

**_[wednesday, 2:48pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: THE HAN_ **

**Sehunnie:** hey are you free tonight?

 

\--

 

“No, but when I say I wanna get a ukulele, I mean it!” Jongdae grins at Minseok, stealing a quick glance at the boy’s lips and looking away a second later. He plays with his boyfriend’s fingers that are intertwined with his as the two of them make their way towards the front gates of the campus. The afternoon sun is bright and warm, covering Minseok in a golden glow and Jongdae is the happiest he can imagine himself to be. “You keep laughing at me, but I will get one this afternoon. You’ll see.”

“Okay, okay,” Minseok giggles, reaching up to boop his nose with his free hand. “I’ll stop if you promise me to give me a serenade once you have it,” he steps in front of Jongdae, taking his other hand in his as well, and smirking at him playfully.

“Hmm, yeah, probably,” Jongdae hums, inching closer to his boyfriend’s face until the tips of their noses touch. He purses his lips, and he knows Minseok thinks he will give him a kiss. The younger boy leans just a little bit closer, but when his boyfriend is about to close the gap between them, he quickly pulls back. Seok frowns and scrunches his nose, and Jongdae giggles at him, stepping back a little and pulling at Minseok’s hand, turning him around. “C’mon, Minseokkie, the shop will close if we don’t-”

But he cannot finish.

From the corner of his eye, he spots a dark silhouette marching towards the two of them from the gates of the campus, and he doesn’t have a moment to register what is happening before he can hear a horrified scream.

The man grips his arm tightly, yanking him back and he almost falls. Jongdae’s heart jumps into his throat as the angry man pushes Minseok away with both hands, giving it his full force.

“ _ Get the fuck away from my son! _ ” Jongdae’s father thunders in the boy’s shocked face and Jongdae wants to yell or scream or shout but his lungs feel deflated and his limbs as if they’re made of stone. Minseok holds his hands up in front of him but doesn’t fight back, eyes finding Jongdae’s own and desperately trying to tell him something the younger boy doesn’t understand.

And in the next second, his father turns to him, eyes sparkling and cheeks blood red and Jongdae is a little child again, a bad kid who knows perfectly well that he was forbidden to play with matches but he did it anyway. And now he got caught. And he will be punished.

“What do you think you're  _ doing _ ?” his father’s voice is quiet now, so terrifyingly quiet and Jongdae is numb with fear. It’s over. He fucked up, everything is over now and he might as well just die on the spot because-

His father’s hand comes down to slap him, hand meeting his cheek with a stinging clap, and Jongdae falls down on the concrete. He hits the ground with his hands and knees and his eyes fill up with tears at instant but he doesn’t say a word, doesn’t dare to open his mouth at all and not his eyes because he knows what he would see before him anyway. He wishes the earth could open up to swallow him.

“I didn’t raise you like this,” his father spits at him and that’s when his mother gets to them, too. She hugs her husband, sobbing into his shoulders and when Jongdae dares to look up after all, all he can see is Minseok standing behind the two, and he gulps, tears spilling down his cheeks.

It is all over now.

**

Minseok takes a deep breath. He has to fix it. He can’t keep on watching Jongdae being treated so unfairly, and as soon as he notices his tears rolling down on his cheeks, he knows he can’t stay out of it any longer.

“I…” He speaks up, voice cracking as soon as Jongdae’s dad looks at him with draggers in his eyes and Minseok has to force himself to continue. “It’s not his fault. Don’t hurt him.” Minseok says and Jongdae’s dad scoffs.

“And who are you if I may ask?” His voice is cold and distant and Minseok regrets existing in that moment. The amount of hate and disgust that radiates from the man’s body terrifies him to no end. But he has to make it right. For Jongdae, and for the two of them.

“I’m Kim Minseok.” He says extending a hand only for the man to stare him down before he pulls back. “I’m your son’s  _ boy- friend… _ ” He adds unsure if he has to, but as the word boyfriend leaves his mouth he looks at Jongdae who stares down on his shoes.

“You…” The man growls, his body tensing up as he wiggles out of his wife’s hold and charges forward for Minseok. “It’s all your fucking fault. You did  _ this  _ to him! You toxic piece of shit, I will make you regret ever stepping out of your room.” He says raising his hand up high and Minseok is backing away his eyes darting from the man’s hand to his boyfriend before he shut them tight to take the hit.

But it never comes.

And when he opens his eyes he sees a way too familiar tall figure blocking his way, grabbing Jongdae’s dad’s wrist, jaw clenched together and Minseok lets out a small sigh that he has been holding back. Chanyeol.

**

There are times when he hates being the tallest person in the whole of his friends’ group. But now that he manages to get from one side of the campus park to the other in the matter of seconds, he decides it’s not that bad after all.

He is staring down at the man in front of him, and it takes him immense amount of self-control not to break the wrist he’s holding. The man who, as Baekhyun told him in a terrified whisper, must be Jongdae’s father, slapped Dae and raised a hand at Minseok, and Chanyeol can physically feel the mad fire inside his chest. He’s watching him with small, pig-like eyes behind his glasses, his balding temples sweating.

“It’s time you stop,” he hisses at the man through his clenched teeth, fingers digging deeper into his wrist until he yelps in pain. Chanyeol lets him go and as the crying woman who came with him holds his arm with worried sobs to examine it, Chanyeol goes around them to help Jongdae up from the ground, patting his back as he cries silently. “Are you okay?” he asks what is unnecessary to ask. Jongdae’s face is pale as a sheet and his knees and arms are obviously trembling.

And Chanyeol knows way too well what he feels.

A bitter, metallic taste fills his mouth as he watches the man gather his thoughts in front of him, most probably to send him to hell, and all he can see is his own father. Even though his old man is somewhat taller than this asshole, everything else seems to be just the same; the disgusted face, the aimless rage, the words he spits out without knowing what he’s talking about. What a poor excuse of a human being.

Jongdae’s knees buckle and he almost falls down again, but Chanyeol is quick to put a strong arm around his waist to keep him up. Fuck, he’s seconds away from fainting.

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at his father. He won’t let him lay a hand upon this boy ever again and live to tell.

**

Baekhyun reaches them with heaving lungs. He can’t bare to look at either of Jongdae’s parents. Not after what happened in the past and just now, but he can’t just watch from the sidelines. He passes by Seok, who is still frozen in one spot unsure if he can reach out to Jongdae or not, something Baekhyun has also felt back in the past. But now without missing a beat he passes by Jongdae’s parents without taking a glance into their direction hurrying up to his boyfriend and his best friend.

He sneaks his arms around Jongdae and looks up at Chanyeol with a pout on his face before turning his gaze back at Jongdae because out of the corner of his eyes he can see his dad staring at him, his intense gaze burning his sides and he just knows what is about to happen and he can’t deal with it now. He never could. He is not strong enough, he will end up crying too and he just… can’t let anyone witness it first hand.

He bites down on his lips, as he lifts Jongdae up a little, gripping his sides and shaking him a little, constantly whispering words of reassurance to him.

“It’s okay. We are here. No one is going to hurt you, you hear me?” And Jongdae faintly nods, his face buried in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and the older boy can feel his friend’s hot tears burning up his cold skin.

“It’s  _ you… _ ” The man says and Baekhyun gets sick instantly. The tone is exactly the same as he remembered. The one that has been haunting him for years before he finally cut him out and now it’s back playing on repeat like an old vinyl. “Typical.”

“We should go…” Baekhyun says to Jongdae and Chanyeol while taking a quick glance at Minseok. They have to get the fuck out of there. He knows. He just does.

“Jongdae, darling, please…” His mom starts and Jongdae turns his head to see his mother’s concerned expression as she steps in front of his dad. “I forgive you…  _ we  _ forgive you just-” His mother measures the boys from one to the next, her eyes lingering on Minseok a little longer. “-stop this and come home…”

“I told you… this Byun kid is nothing but bad news.” His dad scoffs and Baekhyun can feel the lump in his throat. 

“Don’t you fucking dare talk to him like that, you-” Chanyeol spits grabbing Jongdae’s dad’s shirt, his face mere centimeters away from him and Baekhyun is genuinely concerned.

“No, Yeollie… it’s okay.” He says with a weak smile, putting a hand on the tall boy’s shoulder who only takes a glance at him over his shoulder.

“Why… What are you going to do to me?” Jongdae’s dad calls him out, cocking an eyebrow at him and before any of them can act, a fist finds his nose sending him to the floor and everyone is staring at the guy right next to them who has his black locks fallen into his eyes and a teasing smile playing at the corner of his lips.

The woman screams in horror as she kneels down next to her husband who is coughing, his nose bleeding uncontrollably. 

“What the-” Baekhyun starts but he cannot even utter a sentence. No one can as everyone keeps a frozen gaze on Zhang Yixing.

**

Jongdae snaps out of it as Yixing stands before his father, seemingly so high on something that it even  _ shows _ on him and in his case, that’s something telling. The boy sways from one foot on another and his father is yelling something incoherent about suing him for good and Baekhyun is clutching his waist tighter and Minseok-

“Are you happy now?!” Jongdae’s mother shrieks at Minseok who is still standing on his own, cheeks flushed red in shame and he doesn’t dare to move or even look up. “It’s all because of  _ you _ ! What did you do to my baby? My only son, my-”

“Stop it.”

Jongdae finds himself speaking the words in a hoarse tone, and he steps away from Baek and Chanyeol, detangling himself from their arms. He can feel his blood surging in every part of his body, he feels the tears drying on his cheeks and he is aware of the eyes of all people in the campus park staring at him as he does so. Even his father stops yelling, and that is something, he thinks to himself with a small huff.

“You keep screaming at everybody, saying it’s their fault,” he starts, first only looking at his mother, with occasional glances at his dad. “But if anyone’s, it’s mine. God, it’s not even a  _ fault _ , it’s just- it’s how I am,” he tells them, and the words feel like they come from someone else’s lips, but it doesn’t stop him. “I’m sorry it’s not how you imagined me to turn out, but frankly, I didn’t either,” he glances at Minseok who gives him a weak chuckle. Jongdae feels his heart flutter. Yes. That’s exactly why he’s doing this. For Minseok. For the two of them. He looks back at his father, sitting on the concrete, bloody to the elbow of his shirt, and he lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he’s been holding. “But this is how things are right now, and I like them this way. You can rage at anyone you’d like, but it won’t change the fact that I love Minseok. I’m in love with Kim Minseok!” he exclaims, making sure everybody around them hears it, and his mother screams before she can cover her mouth. His father is basically boiling but for the first time in his life, Jongdae feels like he is able to cope with anything he wants to spit at him. With everybody who truly loves and cares about him there, he is invincible.

**

Minseok’s lips curve into a small and weak smile. His heart is filled with love and he is so proud of his boyfriend. He stood up for himself, for the two of them and honestly, nothing else matters to Minseok other than Jongdae and his happiness. Jongdae walks up to him and without hesitation Minseok’s hand finds his, fingers intervening with each other, warming up their cold hands.

“I love you too.” Minseok says and Jongdae gives him a wholehearted smile. It’s so cheesy but to see his boyfriend smile again after everything that just went down in less than minutes makes Minseok feel on top of the world.

Then Minseok takes a deep breath to turn to Jongdae’s parents to address them one last thing. Something he should have said from the beginning.

“I’m so proud of Jongdae.” He says and he sees Jongdae’s mouth fall open at his sentence. “He came a long way to accept himself and to love himself again… And honestly, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life… to see him grow and be more confident with himself and… to be a lot happier person than he was in the past is… ah, I feel so blessed to witness it.” He giggles before he goes on with a serious tone. “And I hope one day, you two can also accept him because I believe that people can change… and you would be missing out on the best part of your life if you let him go.” Minseok squeezes Jongdae’s hand and he doesn’t really know what he wants from Jongdae’s parents but to be fair, he just wanted them to hear him out.

Jongdae’s dad gets on his feet then and stares down the two of them for a solid minute but since neither of them budge he gives in, turning on his heels and rushing out of the campus without another word. His mom, however, lingers there a little longer, contemplating what to do and with a sad look on her face she pats Jongdae’s shoulder before turning away and hurrying after her raging husband.

As soon as the two is out of eyesight Minseok pulls Jongdae against himself, arms around his shoulders, squeezing him close to his body, huffing out the air as everything crashes down on him. “Are you okay?” He asks hurriedly and Jongdae chuckles, his hands finding their place on the small of Minseok’s back.

“What the hell just happened?” He chuckles in his boyfriend’s ears, sending shivers down on Minseok’s spine before the younger boy kisses in his hair. 

“I love you.” Minseok giggles along snuggling closer to Jongdae, kissing his neck and Minseok is so fucking happy he can’t even think properly. Once he steps back to plant a quick kiss on Jongdae’s lips, he sees Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun who seems to be crying into his chest and Yoonhee standing next to Yixing, taking care of his bruised knuckles. But before he can examine any longer Jongdae’s hands find their place on his cheeks and pulls him in for another and a lot deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how proud are you of jongdae please let us know uwu  
> also on thursday you will get the final two moodboards of the series, none other than lu han and sehun uwu so anticipate  
> ((i cannot believe this series is ending so soon :((( im cri))


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi? What’s up? Is everything okay?”  
> “A-are you with hi-him?”  
> “Hey- Are you crying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a great character arch but also another heartbreak just so that you don't have to go without that too long :))  
> (check the end notes!!)

**_[thursday, 11:31am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: panman_ **

**baby hyung:** su i have never felt any more terrified in my life than i did yesterday…   
**baby hyung:** i thought i dealt with enough homophobic shit but this one was out of my league   
**baby hyung:** but my !! daedae :’))   
**baby hyung:** he stood up for us nd im just so in love   
**baby hyung:** i loooove him

**panman:** hey uh   
**panman:** what happened?   
**panman:** im not really   
**panman:** keeping up with stuff nowadays huh..

**baby hyung:** so i met jongdae’s homophobic parents yesterday   
**baby hyung:** yixing pretty much broke his dad’s nose   
**baby hyung:** yeol protected dae and baek and me   
**baby hyung:** and dae faced his parents and he fucking said in front of the whole school and his parents that he is in love with me   
**baby hyung:** and i cannot be any prouder

**panman:** wow yeah   
**panman:** its amazing

**panman:** im proud of him too

**baby hyung:** talk

**panman:** what

**baby hyung:** what is wrong

**panman:** huh who said something was wrong

**baby hyung:** you are not concerned about yixing   
**baby hyung:** neither you are hang up on the fact that yeol is portraying feelings   
**baby hyung:** so you tell me   
**baby hyung:** what happened with kris

**panman:** i   
**panman:** can everyone stop breathing down my neck   
**panman:** wait did he   
**panman:** say something about it

**baby hyung:** actually yes   
**baby hyung:** but why should i tell you 

**panman:** what the fuck minseok   
**panman:** tell me

**baby hyung:** nope

**panman:** ??????   
**panman:** what do you mean no   
**panman:** i have a right to   
**panman:** yeah   
**panman:** just tell me

**baby hyung:** you have a right to what exactly   
**baby hyung:** ignore him? :)

**panman:** ….   
**panman:** shut up

**baby hyung:** or break up with him? :)

**panman:** minseok..

**baby hyung:** you broke him suho

**panman:** no   
**panman:** no i   
**panman:** did not   
**panman:** hes fine   
**panman:** hes better off   
**panman:** like this i mean   
**panman:** without me   
**panman:** he must be….

**baby hyung:** you think so? :)   
**baby hyung:** interesting

**panman:** what do you know

**baby hyung:** well as someone who still talks to him   
**baby hyung:** i believe i know more than you do am i right

**panman:** is he alright   
**panman:** i want to know

**panman:** please

**baby hyung:** ask him

**panman:** but   
**panman:** i cant   
**panman:** i cant hear his voice again   
**panman:** i have to let him go and

**baby hyung:** and

**panman:** just tell me   
**panman:** please minseok

**panman:** if it were about jongdae i would tell you too

**baby hyung:** see you wouldn’t have to   
**baby hyung:** because we don’t give up   
**baby hyung:** suho look around you   
**baby hyung:** all of us went through literal shit for our relationships   
**baby hyung:** but we all fought for it   
**baby hyung:** you shouldn’t give up either

**panman:** but i   
**panman:** cannot put him through that   
**panman:** what if we dont make it   
**panman:** what if he goes and   
**panman:** realises he has a perfect life at home   
**panman:** and theres no need for a burden like this   
**panman:** like me   
**panman:** he deserves freedom and i cant hold him back   
**panman:** i wont

**baby hyung:** he is a grown ass man suho   
**baby hyung:** i am pretty sure he can decide what he ‘puts up with’   
**baby hyung:** but you didnt even let him do that   
**baby hyung:** you literally gave him   
**baby hyung:** and the two of you   
**baby hyung:** zero choice

**baby hyung:** suho honestly tell me   
**baby hyung:** are you worried for him   
**baby hyung:** or for you

**panman:** for us

**panman:** and **  
** **panman:** what do i do now minseok   
**panman:** im pretty sure he wouldnt even want to talk to me anymore

**baby hyung:** oh do you hear that   
**baby hyung:** sounds like someone is not letting kris decide again

**panman:** fuck

**panman:** see hes not picking up   
**panman:** i told you…..

**baby hyung:** oh its probably because he already gave back his korean number :))   
**baby hyung:** but how would you know right

**panman:** shut up   
**panman:** just..   
**panman:** fuck   
**panman:** my chest feels so tight

**baby hyung:** good luck

**panman:** no   
**panman:** minseok   
**panman:** where are you going

**baby hyung:** spending some quality time with the love of my life   
**baby hyung:** why

**panman:** i have to   
**panman:** talk to him   
**panman:** hes almost gone and i

**baby hyung:** tao told me they are meeting him this afternoon   
**baby hyung:** because apparently   
**baby hyung:** kris asked tao to look after you but tao is also concerned about his well being   
**baby hyung:** so they are checking on him :)

**panman:** oh god   
**panman:** i never wanted any of this….

**baby hyung:** well that makes the two of you

**panman:** i have to call tao

**baby hyung:** yes :))

**\--**

**_[thursday, 12:46pm]_ **

“Hi? What’s up? Is everything okay?”

_ “A-are you with hi-him?” _

“Hey- Are you crying?”

_ “I’m- I’m sorry for c-calling l-like this, out of the blue, b-but I- I can’t do this anymore, Tao.” _

“Breathe Su… Oh my god what has gotten into you?” 

_ “I didn’t w-want to hurt him, I th-thought it would m-make it easier so- so that he doesn’t have to d-do it himself… I never m-meant to hurt him…” _

“Both of you are hurt… It’s fucking dumb.”

_ “I tho-thought it would work like- bandaid y-you know but… I have t-to talk to him. P-please.” _

“I’m almost there… just hang in a little okay.”

_ “Do you think h-he- even wants t-to talk to me?” _

“I’m sure of it…I’m right in front of his door so… Hello Kris.”

_ “Oh… it’s just you. What do you want Tao?” _

“Suho is on the phone… He wants to talk with you.”

_ “What… re-really?” _

“Okay Suho, it’s your time to shine.”

_ “...Yifan?” _

“Junmyeon… hi…”

_ “I… fuck, I’m s-so sorry f-for- oh god…” _

“Hey… it’s okay… I understand...”

_ “N-no! Please d-don’t say it’s okay be-because it’s not, I- I didn’t think it’s- I d-didn’t  _ think _ …” _

“Please don’t cry- Pl-ease…”

_ “Oh my g-god, I’m leaving j-just now, I’m g-going over… I never me-meant to- I thought y-you were only… I’m so sorry…” _

“No- fuck,- You can’t see me l-like this. I’m-”

_ “I’m the one w-who ha-hasn’t left the house f-for days, you h-have nothing t-to worry about- or, l-like… if y-you don’t want m-me to-” _

“Please… I- I miss you so much…. I tried t-to let you go but I can- not. I am so sorry… I know you wanted me- this to- end but I can’t do it- I can’t…”

_ “A-and I can’t either… I can’t eat and I h-haven’t s-slept for days b-because I miss y-you next to me so-so much…” _

“I- I love you… I am sorry… I- I really can’t live without you.... and I don’t want to and I don’t even want to try… I am so selfish...”

_ “Well if tha-that’s what you call selfish then I’m so selfish too… the worst part of the p-past week was that there was nothing- nothing that kept me going, I- sometimes I would forget and f-find myself staring at my watch so that lunchtime c-comes sooner when you’d pick me up, but th-then… I remembered and… I’m so fucking sorry, Yifan… I love you… so so much…” _

“It’s been so horrible without you… I felt so useless… a waste of space… but… I don’t blame you for it… I understand you… and hey... where… where are you now?”

_ “I’m r-unning from the cor-ner- turn around…” _

“Oh my g-”

 

\--

 

**_[thursday, 3:25pm]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: Oh Sehun_ **

**cambaby:** hey honeybee   
**cambaby:** are you still up for recording tonight?

**Oh Sehun:** yeah about that…

**cambaby:** are you postponing again?

**Oh Sehun:** no no i am not   
**Oh Sehun:** but i want to set up some conditions

**cambaby:** conditions?   
**cambaby:** i thought we went over those already

**Oh Sehun:** yeah but i just thought of   
**Oh Sehun:** something

**cambaby:** what is it

**Oh Sehun:** so i know that this is how you get money and stuff   
**Oh Sehun:** and i really appreciate that you treat me with the money   
**Oh Sehun:** like honestly i dont really know where to put any more gucci stuff   
**Oh Sehun:** i most likely need a bigger place which is why i am actually bringing this up

**cambaby:** do you want me to buy you a storage

**Oh Sehun:** what no?   
**Oh Sehun:** of course not wtf

**cambaby:** oh alright   
**cambaby:** i would tho just saying

**Oh Sehun:** you   
**Oh Sehun:** really?

**cambaby:** yeah of course   
**cambaby:** anything for my favourite little toy boy

**Oh Sehun:** oh yeah okay   
**Oh Sehun:** thanks but not necessary

**cambaby:** so then what do you want

**Oh Sehun:** can we split the money from now on   
**Oh Sehun:** i mean not actually split it cause its your show after all   
**Oh Sehun:** but maybe like a 70-30

**cambaby:** why do you want that   
**cambaby:** sehun are you in need of money   
**cambaby:** i can cover your debt if you want me to

**Oh Sehun:** oh no its not about that   
**Oh Sehun:** im doing just fine   
**Oh Sehun:** i just   
**Oh Sehun:** i want to save up for after uni and stuff   
**Oh Sehun:** use the money wisely

**cambaby:** aaah look at you   
**cambaby:** all grown up in the business 

**Oh Sehun:** yeah so… can you pay me   
**Oh Sehun:** that would help me out a lot

**cambaby:** yeah sure honeybee   
**cambaby:** give me your account info 

**Oh Sehun:** ah thank you so much tao!!   
**Oh Sehun:** it means a lot, really

**cambaby:** anything for you   
**cambaby:** just tell me what you want and you will get it

**Oh Sehun:** i want

**Oh Sehun:** you

**cambaby:** i bet honeybee   
**cambaby:** wait a few hours and you can take me

**Oh Sehun:** okay…   
**Oh Sehun:** see you in a bit then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what IS happening to sehunnie here???? :00  
> please tell us what you think about him being weird like this bc is sure is weird, even for himself...
> 
> also!! the last pair of moodboards can be found on our instagram now!! check them out and give them love and oh my god i don't wanna talk about how fic is almost over bc i don't wanna cry anymore today dkjfssda  
> stay safe and beautiful <3333


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince_pirouette: please  
> prince_pirouette: please we can fix this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 48? ,? ? ??? ?? ,?? ? i feel like crying b,,,

**_[friday, 7:55am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: little prince_ **

**my king:** hey love   
**my king:** you’re still not here and the lecture is about to start

**my king:** is everything okay?

**little prince:** ah im running :ccc   
**little prince:** he didnt come home by the time i left tho

**my king:** but you said he wasn’t working last night?

**little prince:** no he wasnt   
**little prince:** we have his work schedule on the fridge nd   
**little prince:** hes not picking up his phone either nd   
**little prince:** im so worried hyung :(((

**my king:** no, no no, shh   
**my king:** I’m sure he’s okay   
**my king:** don’t worry, he’ll come around, I promise

**my king:** I just texted Tao, maybe he’s with them

**little prince:** i did already, hes not there

**little prince:** the thing is,, i have no idea what happened   
**little prince:** like.. i havent met him in almost a week????   
**little prince:** nd we live in the same flat   
**little prince:** its like hes avoiding me on purpose :((((

**my king:** wait, he- ****  
**my king:** oh my…   
**my king:** Jongin-ah   
**my king:** I think I know…

**little prince:** :0000   
**little prince:** where is he then???

**my king:** no, not that, just   
**my king:** what got into him…

**my king:** I told him what we were talking about   
**my king:** how a little personal space and privacy would be nice…   
**my king:** and he got himself pretty worked up on that and   
**my king:** I didn’t want to worry you with it, but now it makes sense to me

**little prince:** oh my god im

**my king:** I didn’t mean to hurt him like that   
**my king:** I’m sorry…   
**my king:** he might be more sensitive than he shows himself to be...

**little prince:** he rlly is,,,,   
**little prince:** hes so sensitive nd   
**little prince:** i have to find him

**my king:** I’ll help you   
**my king:** I’m getting out of class   
**my king:** fuck, only if I’d known…

**little prince:** no pls dont worry   
**little prince:** i dont blame you

**my king:** huh that makes one of us…

 

\--

 

**_[friday, 9:34am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: hunnie_ **

**byun hyung <3:** hey sehunnie uwu   
**byun hyung <3:** do ya wanna hang out this afternoon??   
**byun hyung <3:** i invite the boys over !!!   
**byun hyung <3:** just a lovely revival of gangbangwithbros2k18

**hunnie:** ooh i would love to   
**hunnie:** but sorry i cant   
**hunnie:** maybe next time?

**byun hyung <3:** huh why cant you   
**byun hyung <3:** do you work today

**hunnie:** no i have the day off

**byun hyung <3:** then?    
**byun hyung <3:** what is stopping you   
**byun hyung <3:** or should i ask   
**byun hyung <3:** who uwu

**hunnie:** ah its a bit   
**hunnie:** complicated hyung

**hunnie:** but i will join you if im done okay

**byun hyung <3:** are you robbing a bank   
**byun hyung <3:** breaking the law   
**byun hyung <3:** why are you acting even weirder than you usually do

**hunnie:** i have a gig okay

**byun hyung <3:** ???   
**byun hyung <3:** please enlighten me

**hunnie:** its no biggie   
**hunnie:** but you know how much i always wanted to model because of luhan   
**hunnie:** i got a modelling gig for today

**byun hyung <3:** YOU ABSOLUTE LIL SHIT   
**byun hyung <3:** WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS

**hunnie:** because its not settled yet   
**hunnie:** they just take a few photos nd stuff   
**hunnie:** the agency will decide the upcoming weeks

**byun hyung <3:** but hunnie!!!   
**byun hyung <3:** we cannot not tell this to the crew   
**byun hyung <3:** they will be ecstatic !!   
**byun hyung <3:** im so proud of you my lil baby :’)

**hunnie:** no baekhyun

\--

**_[friday, 9:48am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat with them: hoes_ **

**wingman:** GUYS OUR LITTLE OH SEHUNNIE JUST GOT HIMSELF A NICE LITTLE MODELLING GIG   
**wingman:** EVERYONE SAY WE LOVE YOU SEHUN !!!

\--

**_[friday, 9:49am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: hunnie_ **

**hunnie:** please don’t

**hunnie:** jfc

**byun hyung <3:** you are too humble hunnie <33   
**byun hyung <3:** be proud of yourself !!

**hunnie:** alright…   
**hunnie:** i will

\--

**_[friday, 9:51am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat with them: hoes_ **

**lucky bastard:** ohhhhh congrats!!!

**bf goals:** wow sehunnie!!!!   
**bf goals:** i didnt know you wanted to model

**damnnnn:** yeah huh thanks a lot…

**ksoo’s:** wow   
**ksoo’s:** that sounds,,, nice

**damnnnn:** baekhyun is exaggerating   
**damnnnn:** its just a photoshoot   
**damnnnn:** nothing is decided yet

**wingman:** but you are going to get it nywy because you are the most beautiful boy ever uwu

**lone wolf:** oh is that so

**wingman:** dont deny the facts yeollie uwu

**lone wolf:** im not denying that his face will fit well in magazines

**wingman:** just like how you fit perfectly with me uwu

\--

**_[friday, 9:58am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Private chat with them: oh playboy_ **

**prince_pirouette:** when did u want to tell be about that hunnie :cc

**prince_pirouette:** nd where r u????

**prince_pirouette:** kyungsoo hyung nd ive been looking for u for hours but   
**prince_pirouette:** when we went to chained up they said you havent been to work in weeks nd

**prince_pirouette:** pls answer me i see that u read it all

**oh playboy:** what does that matter to you

**prince_pirouette:** it   
**prince_pirouette:** ??????????   
**prince_pirouette:** hunnie im ur best friend   
**prince_pirouette:** nd u r mine   
**prince_pirouette:** nd i havent heard a word about u in d a y s

**prince_pirouette:** hyung told me what happened nd   
**prince_pirouette:** im so sorry if u felt like i neglected our friendship :cccc   
**prince_pirouette:** it wasnt supposed to happen like this nd i wanna fix it :c

**oh playboy:** yeah where was this interest on the day it happened   
**oh playboy:** or the next day   
**oh playboy:** or literally any day when i didnt go home   
**oh playboy:** what is this friendship   
**oh playboy:** i have been nothing but supportive of your relationship with ksoo   
**oh playboy:** and i am honestly the happiest i have ever felt to see you two together   
**oh playboy:** but you look at me like i am a pimple you cant get rid off   
**oh playboy:** and i never wanted to interfere in your relationship   
**oh playboy:** and dont worry i am not going to anymore

**prince_pirouette:** im   
**prince_pirouette:** i had no idea you felt like this…..

**prince_pirouette:** look i know ive been oblivious for the past weeks   
**prince_pirouette:** even more so than usual   
**prince_pirouette:** but ive   
**prince_pirouette:** wanted this relationship for the longest time and   
**prince_pirouette:** it made me selfish and im so sorry   
**prince_pirouette:** please come home   
**prince_pirouette:** i want to talk to you in person :ccc

**prince_pirouette:** do you   
**prince_pirouette:** remember when   
**prince_pirouette:** we first met   
**prince_pirouette:** in the flat   
**prince_pirouette:** it was all white walls and boxed up furniture   
**prince_pirouette:** and you told me you didnt know there would be anyone more beautiful at uni than you so from now on we have to be friends   
**prince_pirouette:** and i was having the shittiest day bc of the moving and stress and all   
**prince_pirouette:** but you made me laugh so much and   
**prince_pirouette:** im so bad at this but what i want to say is   
**prince_pirouette:** you mean so much to me hunnie   
**prince_pirouette:** you kept me hopeful and happy even when there was literally nothing else that kept me going   
**prince_pirouette:** and i dont wanna lose you   
**prince_pirouette:** you must be thinking that kyungsoo hyung means more but   
**prince_pirouette:** its so different from what we have   
**prince_pirouette:** nobody can replace you you hear?

**prince_pirouette:** please   
**prince_pirouette:** please we can fix this

**oh playboy:** why didnt you tell me   
**oh playboy:** why did ksoo had to tell me that i annoyed you   
**oh playboy:** what the fuck was that honestly   
**oh playboy:** we are friends you could tell me anything   
**oh playboy:** that would have hurt less…   
**oh playboy:** im so sick of everyone thinking they can get away with everything with me   
**oh playboy:** because im oh sehun   
**oh playboy:** im a dumb bitch   
**oh playboy:** i wouldnt understand anyways   
**oh playboy:** and out of all the people   
**oh playboy:** you know it all too well jongin

**oh playboy:** but it doesnt matter…

**oh playboy:** its alright jongin   
**oh playboy:** i dont blame you for anything

**prince_pirouette:** no   
**prince_pirouette:** no its not alright   
**prince_pirouette:** i was an ass and now you think you dont matter   
**prince_pirouette:** sehunnie….   
**prince_pirouette:** lets go home   
**prince_pirouette:** we can make up for lost time   
**prince_pirouette:** you should tell me all about luhan and tao and   
**prince_pirouette:** i want to hear it all!!!!

**prince_pirouette:** or.. ****  
**prince_pirouette:** how do i make it right   
**prince_pirouette:** tell me   
**prince_pirouette:** please…..

**oh playboy:** i dont know

**prince_pirouette:** but you   
**prince_pirouette:** want to

**prince_pirouette:** ..right?

**prince_pirouette:** we will figure this out right??

**oh playboy:** yeah…   
**oh playboy:** we should…

**oh playboy:** i missed you…

**prince_pirouette:** oh god   
**prince_pirouette:** i missed you so much too  <33333   
**prince_pirouette:** i love you so much sehunnie

**oh playboy:** me too…   
**oh playboy:** will you come with me to this modelling gig?

**oh playboy:** or ah if you are going to baekhyun’s that is fine too

**prince_pirouette:** no   
**prince_pirouette:** nonono of coure i will come with you!!!!!   
**prince_pirouette:** this is literally the best news ive ever heard!!!!!!!   
**prince_pirouette:** im sososo happy and proud of you  <33333

**oh playboy:** i wanna go home and take a nap :((

**prince_pirouette:** yes!!!!   
**prince_pirouette:** and i can give you all the cuddles if you wanna!!!!!!

**prince_pirouette:** uhmmmm but   
**prince_pirouette:** where exactly are you rn

**oh playboy:** im…   
**oh playboy:** on luhan’s couch…

**prince_pirouette:** you   
**prince_pirouette:** are   
**prince_pirouette:** what???

 

\--

 

His heart is beating in his throat as he crashes his lips against Yifan’s.

A surprised little moan leaves the blonde boy’s throat as Suho balls his fists in his shirt. After a whole day of staying in and just being together, the younger boy can almost hear the ticking of a clock in his mind. They're lying next to each other, Yifan’s bed warm from their bodies, and he kisses his lover in a way he had never kissed him before. Yifan sneaks an arm around Suho to pull him closer, making the angle less awkward and - wait, has it been awkward before? Don't ask Suho.

He’s trying his very best to keep his hands from trembling as he's holding on for dear life. He's not sure whether Yifan can hear it or not, but for him, his own racing heart is all that can be heard.

And the blonde boy breaks the kiss, pulling back a little, only to meet Suho’s eyes. He instantly feels his throat tighten at the small, concerned smile he gets from his boyfriend. As if kissing him had been the only thing that kept Suho from losing it, now he’s way too aware of everything; his shaky breathing, his numb, stiff body and his teared-up pleading eyes.

Tomorrow.

His lover, his light, his paradise - he will be gone in less than twelve hours and Suho is panicking.

“I wa-want you,” he mumbles, his absolute last resort, and he hopes, he really fucking  _ hopes _ it will hold as he kisses Yifan again.

**

“I want you too.” Kris whispers so softly, his eyes scanning every inch of Junmyeon’s face and his heart is aching by the sight. He softly raises his hand to connect the tip of his fingers with Junmyeon’s soft skin. His hand brushes against his cheek ever so softly as if Suho is a fine masterpiece about to break by the slightest push.

The expression on Junmyeon’s face breaks his heart. He gulps and bites down on his lips to prevent the tears from falling. Junmyeon’s eyes fall back from his eyes to his lips again, hands trembling and lips quiviering. Kris takes a deep breath and with his thumb he swipes off the single tear that has escaped Junmyeon’s eyes.

“But not like this.” Kris breathes, voice hoarser than usually, earning Junmyeon’s attention again. He smiles at him softly as his hand slips up to his hair. He plays with Junmyeon’s hair soothingly, hugging him close to his chest in hopes that his own breathing can somehow calm down his heaving breaths.

“Breathe love. Everything will be alright.” Kris murmurs trying his best to convince the love of his life, and maybe, himself as well that after he leaves nothing will change.

**

For some time, Suho keeps sobbing. His heart is in his stomach now, giving him the feeling of falling, even though he has never been held tighter than this in his life. Yifan’s heartbeat against his ear is just as troubled as his own, and the blonde boy tries his hardest to stop himself from shaking, Suho can tell.

“I’m so sorry I’ve ruined this week, I shouldn’t ha-have pushed you away, and then we could- could have-” he cannot finish, voice breaking and trailing off because he doesn’t even dare to think about what the future holds for the two of them. Yifan’s fingers sink in his back, and Suho, despite his whitened fingers and shaking hands, still holds onto him.

After some minutes, when he is able to raise his face from Yifan’s tear-soaked shirt, Suho pushes himself farther up the bed so he can face his lover again. Suho swallows hard. Just as he was suspecting, Yifan has been crying silently, too. Now, the blonde boy quickly wipes his face, as if Suho wasn’t supposed to see his tears.

During their dates, Suho often found that he had no idea what to tell Yifan about himself when he was asked to. He was content with just listening, because he never thought of himself as someone who had a lot of stories to tell, and definitely none of those worth telling. Right now, however, he doesn’t know how to choose only one thing to say. The time they have left is running out like crazy and Suho desperately wants to make up for lost time. He knows he cannot, though.

“I’m scared,” he whispers involuntarily, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes for the first time in what feels like forever. “So fucking scared, Yifan.”

***

“Don’t be.” Kris whispers softly, pulling Junmyeon closer if it was possible trying his best to close the gap between them. He wants to savor every moment while he can hold the only person in his arms that kept him sane throughout everything.

Junmyeon means more to him than he could have ever imagined. He didn’t believe in soulmates, he didn’t believe in all the crap those sickly in love couples had to tell. ‘You will find the one’ - they all said and Kris only scoffed. As if, there is no such person as The One. Yet, here he was, in his arms trembling and Kris doing his best to keep him and more importantly keep them together.

“I-” Kris starts but the words are stuck in his throat. His thoughts racing in his mind. Everything he has never said and everything he has yet to tell chase each other and he doesn’t know which one is right to say to his lover. “-I love you.” He says finally, mentally cursing himself for only saying this much.

“So much.” He continues, holding back his tears once again, to look stronger than he actually is because in that moment he feels so vulnerable and so small. He hates it. He hates that he can’t be strong for Junmyeon.

“I have never in my life loved anyone as much as I love you.” Kris lets his heart speak instead of him, letting all his emotions out and hoping his words won’t hurt his only one. He carefully leans down to plant a soft kiss on top of Junmyeon’s forehead, letting his lips linger there a little bit longer than they usually do.

“I have you, and I never want to let you go ever again.” He says, voice cracking as he knows that from tomorrow he will be on his own again. He will not have the chance to hold Junmyeon at night just like he does right now or to kiss him good morning when they wake up tangled in the sheets. From tomorrow on he will be on his own again and it breaks his heart, but not for himself, it’s because he breaks the ‘us’ they were building together and he blames himself for it entirely.

***

“It’s not you letting me go,” Suho mutters, keeping his voice a low whisper because he knows if he tried to speak any louder, his voice wouldn’t hold. Looking at Yifan now, he doesn’t understand how he could ever think the boy was cold and scary. He remembers freaking out the first time he smiled at him, with that bad boy-ish half grin of his, he remembers how his palms started sweating instantly because what could a guy like Yifan possibly want from a guy like  _ him _ ?

And now, they are here, his Yifan, his world, his everything, right here in front of him, and the younger boy fights the urge to bury his face in his lover’s shoulder again.

“It’s nothing like letting go, you hear?” he asks, bringing both of his hands up to cup Yifan’s face from both sides. He wipes the tears away with his thumbs, and the blonde boy smiles down at him helplessly. “You won’t be gone forever, if you cannot co- come back, I-” he takes a deep breath, refusing to break down, “if you cannot come back, I will go there, I will travel the world for you, Wu Yifan, because you gave me the most wonderful thing there is and I love you, I’m so madly in love with you, so don’t you dare to talk about letting-”

But Suho cannot finish because this time, Yifan is the one to crash their lips together, and the younger boy melts into it, his boyfriend muttering ‘I love you’ against his lips over and over again pushing every bad thought in the back of his mind. He kisses back, pulling him closer, impossibly closer, and fresh tears roll down his cheeks.

Some minutes later when they part, Suho doesn’t let his lover look at him. They will have enough of that tomorrow. He slides down a little again, placing his head on Yifan’s chest as they always do, hugging his waist and tangling his legs with the older boy’s. What they both need now is sleep, Suho reminds himself as Yifan kisses the top of his head. Maybe, he muses, if he falls asleep now, he can dream of a reality where the two of them are frozen in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh ye sorry about everything? we love you!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucky bastard: anddd  
> lucky bastard: two to go :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sighhh okay i'm trying stop myself right before i can get into being sappy and sad about this being the basically last chapter of this fanfic and let you just start reading it okay it's all good yes i'm not crying okay let's go

**_[saturday, 7:02am]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chat with them: hoes_ **

**_wingman_ ** _ has sent a photo. _

**wingman:** family trip!!! uwu

**bf goals:** take care guys

**lucky bastard:** say hi to your parents for me!!

**ksoo’s:** thIS IS THE SOFTEST PICTURE IN EXISTENCE LSDFJAKH !!!!!!!!!

**damnnnn:** chanyeol’s smile is so dumb i love it

**wingman:** thank you guys uwu   
**wingman:** he is so nervous its so !! cute

**rich bitch:** hmmm chanyeol being nervous   
**rich bitch:** what a lovely little sight

**lucky bastard:** well your parents are the coolest so   
**lucky bastard:** he doesnt have much to be worried about

**bf goals:** you guys dont understand   
**bf goals:** chanyeol is whipped for good

**lone wolf:** sjut up minseo k

**d.o hyung <3:** Baek, take his phone away before he kills all of you   
**d.o hyung <3:** Toben deserves better

**bf goals:** eyes on the road hands on the wheel buddy  >:((

**wingman:** dont worry bbis uwu   
**wingman:** (((also yes i can confirm he is vvv whipped!!)))   
**wingman:** ♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

**ksoo’s:** welllll someones gonna be whipped too when he sees all this :3cccc   
**ksoo’s:** like literally…….

**wingman:** mmm u know it ;))

**lucky bastard:** omg jongin   
**lucky bastard:** my poor virgin eyes,,,,,,

**bf goals:** you what bbi :))

**lucky bastard:** :33   
**lucky bastard:** love youu

**wingman:** nasties

**d.o hyung <3:** hey, Sehunnie   
**d.o hyung <3:** how was your gig yesterday by the way?

**damnnnn:** oh i think it went fine…

**ksoo’s:** whaT THE FRICK U MEAN !!! U ACED THE WHOLE THING!!!!!!

**rich bitch:** i know you did well honeybee   
**rich bitch:** like you always do

**damnnnn:** ah yeah if you say so huh

**lucky bastard:** maybe next time we could all go with you?

**damnnnn:** if there is a next time then yeah

**wingman:** yes!!! that would be so much funnnn   
**wingman:** maybe i can model too uwu

**damnnnn:** of course you can!!!   
**damnnnn:** you are super pretty baekhyun

**kris’ bf:** we are very proud of you Sehun

**rich bitch:** is everything alright su

**kris’ bf:** yeah…   
**kris’ bf:** it will be   
**kris’ bf:** don't worry  <3

**rich bitch:** im really proud of you  <3

**bf goals:** did kris… 

**kris’ bf:** yeah

**kris’ bf:** but it’s okay   
**kris’ bf:** we will pull through   
**kris’ bf:** :)

**bf goals:** <3 good

**lucky bastard:** whatever you need   
**lucky bastard:** we are here, okay?   
**lucky bastard:** actually, seok and i were planning on going out for breakfast !!   
**lucky bastard:** you should join us

**bf goals:** yeah!!!   
**bf goals:** i will pay

**kris’ bf:** i…   
**kris’ bf:** i really don't wanna disturb you…

**bf goals:** you are not   
**bf goals:** we wouldnt offer if you did

**lucky bastard:** yeah, please come with us   
**lucky bastard:** (also he would never offer to pay to just anybody :33)

**bf goals:** huh what do you mean :oo

**kris’ bf:** well, if you really mean it…   
**kris’ bf:** thank you guys

**rich bitch:** oh su before i forget   
**rich bitch:** i have something to give to you

**kris’ bf:** is it a hug? bc i could use one…

**rich bitch:** well that too   
**rich bitch:** but also kris left a sweater here for you   
**rich bitch:** so

**lucky bastard:** oh my god

**kris’ bf:** ahh   
**kris’ bf:** fuck   
**kris’ bf:** okay i’ll go over in the afternoon   
**kris’ bf:** thamk you Tao

**rich bitch:** i will pick you up after breakfast

**lone wolf:** spesking of which   
**lone wolf:** when does yixinng usually wake up   
**lone wolf:** ive got to tal k to him

**bf goals:** why i thought you are not smoking

**lone wolf:** first of alll youre not my mum   
**lone wolf:** but no it just boring school stufff

**rich bitch:** he told me he nd yoonhee are going away for a while   
**rich bitch:** for an unknown period of time

**lucky bastard:** uhmmm that kinda.. ambiguous??

**bf goals:** they do that sometimes

**wingman:** hey dae did you talk to your parents

**lucky bastard:** uhh not yet   
**lucky bastard:** i think i should let things.. settle a little   
**lucky bastard:** but i wont step down   
**lucky bastard:** one way or another i will manage it

**bf goals:** <33333

**wingman:** im proud of my lil gay boy :’) 

**bf goals:** hey dae if you wanna   
**bf goals:** we can visit my parents next weekend   
**bf goals:** my mom will have her birthday   
**bf goals:** they would be so happy to finally meet you 

**lucky bastard:** you.. talked to them about me?

**bf goals:** yes of course   
**bf goals:** you are pretty much the only thing i talk about

**lucky bastard:** i love you so damn much   
**lucky bastard:** we should go, yeah :3

**damnnnn:** need me a man like this

**ksoo’s:** oh speaking of whichhh   
**ksoo’s:** you should ask too :3

**damnnnn:** yeah maybe its not that a good idea..

**rich bitch:** what is it

**ksoo’s:** i support it tbh !!

**damnnnn:** can we add luhan to this chat   
**damnnnn:** ah actually no nevermind hahah nope

**d.o hyung <3:** hmmm

**rich bitch:** fuck no

**kris’ bf:** i’d say yes   
**kris’ bf:** i’m tired of holding grudges   
**kris’ bf:** if Seok agrees, of course

**bf goals:** yeah of course

**rich bitch:** what the fuck   
**rich bitch:** please at least one of you have some common sense

**lucky bastard:** if seok says its okay, its okay

**lone wolf:** as lon g as he doesnt fuck up agaiin i dont care

**rich bitch:** fucking hell   
**rich bitch:** okay then go   
**rich bitch:** invite him who gives a fuck

**ksoo’s:** whats wrong tao??

**rich bitch:** exes always ruin everything   
**rich bitch:** i dont trust him

**bf goals:** yeah well i do   
**bf goals:** so sehunnie you can invite him

**damnnnn:** well but if tao doesnt want me to…

**ksoo’s:** we voted tho…..

**rich bitch:** yeah add him

**damnnnn:** oh okay…

_ damnnnn has added lu han to the group chat. _ _   
_ _ damnnnn changed lu han’s nickname to hannie. _

**hannie:** oh i   
**hannie:** hello?

**rich bitch:** hey :)

**kris’ bf:** hello Han

**bf goals:** sup

**lone wolf:** hi

**wingman:** oooh hello   
**wingman:** im baekhyun big fan of your work uwu

**d.o hyung <3:** hey

**ksoo’s:** hi there!!!!!!   
**ksoo’s:** im jongin and ive heard so much about you!!!!!!   
**ksoo’s:** welcome here uwu

**damnnnn:** jongiiiin

**hannie:** oh im a bit   
**hannie:** flustered ahah   
**hannie:** but i also heard a lot about you

**lucky bastard:** hey uhm   
**lucky bastard:** im Jongdae…

**hannie:** oh im sorry for everything i have… done   
**hannie:** thank you for making minseok happy

**lucky bastard:** oh   
**lucky bastard:** uhm   
**lucky bastard:** ill do my best !!   
**lucky bastard:** and.. its okay

**lucky bastard:** i hope we can be friends

**hannie:** ah yeah i would love that :))

**rich bitch:** oh hey lu han :)   
**rich bitch:** you must be really proud of our honeybee sehunnie for acing his model gig   
**rich bitch:** i know i am 

**hannie:** uh huh i   
**hannie:** yeah i am of course   
**hannie:** when did that happen 

**rich bitch:** yesterday   
**rich bitch:** why you didnt know

**hannie:** oh… okay

**damnnnn:** i wanted to tell you !!

**hannie:** yeah sure its fine

**damnnnn:** wait we still have our date tonight right

**bf goals:** oh i didnt know you two were dating :D 

**wingman:** sehunnie uwu congrats

**ksoo’s:** ah guys.. dont,,,,,

**hannie:** oh no we are not   
**hannie:** we are just really good friends

**rich bitch:** hmm interesting

**damnnnn:** ah yeah i meant like   
**damnnnn:** we hang out as friends yeah   
**damnnnn:** dont overthink it

**d.o hyung <3:** okay, before this situation gets even more out of hand than it is right now   
**d.o hyung <3:** it was supposed to be a surprise but I’ll say it now   
**d.o hyung <3:** I wanted to invite you all over tonight for dinner

**ksoo’s:** omggg is it about the recipe youve been experimenting with :3333

**d.o hyung <3:** ssshh   
**d.o hyung <3:** it’s so that you all get ready for the exams period   
**d.o hyung <3:** who knows when we’ll have the time again…

**bf goals:** oh yes bless!!!

**wingman:** aah all when we are away :(((   
**wingman:** ((btw my dad loves chanyeol more than he loves me :’((())

**d.o hyung <3:** we will text you after some wine, you won’t be left out :))

**wingman:** that is even worse

**ksoo’s:** (he knows)

**rich bitch:** hey su im here

**kris’ bf:** yeah i can see you from the window   
**kris’ bf:** is that a new car.. again?

**rich bitch:** yes my third baby i just bought her this morning

**kris’ bf:** smh   
**kris’ bf:** im coming in a second

_ kris’ bf has logged off. _

**hannie:** yeah i will get going too   
**hannie:** my manager called in for an emergency   
**hannie:** but thank you for adding me and giving me a chance   
**hannie:** talk to you soon

_ hannie has logged off. _

**ksoo’s:** hunnie cmonnn we should help kyungsoo hyung w the dinner :33

**d.o hyung <3:** ah you don’t have to…   
**d.o hyung <3:** don’t worry, you two just go and   
**d.o hyung <3:** have fun together!!

**damnnnn:** yeah we can go over   
**damnnnn:** i will just pack a few games and stuff and we can go!!

**d.o hyung <3:** oh… alright then   
**d.o hyung <3:** thank you, Sehun-ah

**damnnnn:** well you can thank me with volcano cakes

**d.o hyung <3:** I’ve just mixed the batter, I’ve got you

**ksoo’s:** uwuwu see you in a bit hyung!!! <33

_ ksoo’s has logged off. _

**damnnnn:** music to my ears

_ damnnnn has logged off. _

_ d.o hyung<3 has logged off. _

**rich bitch:** me and su will arrive around 7pm   
**rich bitch:** see you guys then until then i take him to a spa

_ rich bitch has logged off. _

**lone wolf:** can somebody find out how i get legally adopted by baek’s parents

**lucky bastard:** ikr they are awesome :3

**lone wolf:** we are going out to see the town now   
**lone wolf:** i cant wait to see all your embarrassing drunk texts lmao

**bf goals:** well chanyeol i hope you know if they actually adopt you that is incest

**lone wolf:** ill figure something out :))

_ lone wolf has logged off. _

**wingman:** honestly my parents love him as much as i do im so happie :(((   
**wingman:** nd they love toben too!!

**lucky bastard:** im so happy for you both   
**lucky bastard:** you deserve it so much

**wingman:** i love him :(((    
**wingman:** love love love love him :(((   
**wingman:** but i will get going now too cause my family is waiting  <3 

_ wingman has logged off. _

**lucky bastard:** anddd   
**lucky bastard:** two to go :3

**bf goals:** are we alone now :33

**lucky bastard:** hmm what if we are? :3

**bf goals:** then i can say   
**bf goals:** the less the merrier :3

**lucky bastard:** hey   
**lucky bastard:** would you have ever thought   
**lucky bastard:** that it would ever come down to this? :3   
**lucky bastard:** all of us, together

**bf goals:** i hoped so   
**bf goals:** but im glad that i have you 

**lucky bastard:** im so thankful i have you

**lucky bastard:** so are we going to see the flats this afternoon? :3   
**lucky bastard:** i still cant believe we actually found two for rent right next to each other

**bf goals:** yeah i know   
**bf goals:** actually   
**bf goals:** chanyeol already booked one of them but   
**bf goals:** its a surprise to baek so   
**bf goals:** he wanted to tell it at the family dinner :33

**lucky bastard:** oh my god he will be so happy!!!!   
**lucky bastard:** we will be so happy  <333

**bf goals:** yesss   
**bf goals:** my fave people in all the world all at one place even after i graduate    
**bf goals:** how can i ask for more 

**lucky bastard:** i love you sososo much

**bf goals:** i love you too !!!   
**bf goals:** and my family will love you too !!   
**bf goals:** well how could they not when you are already a part of it 

**lucky bastard:** oh my god   
**lucky bastard:** hurry up so i can kiss you already

**bf goals:** i am  <3

_ lucky bastard has logged off. _

_ bf goals has logged off. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiping off proud tears of a mother*
> 
> the last chapter posted on here will be a short epilogue and us both saying our goodbyes, so please look forward to that and keep up with us on instagram so that you can see when exactly we upload that  
> and oh my god please come at us with all your tears, we are giving out free hugs to you all because we need them just as much as you guys do...


	50. Chapter 50 - EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss you a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place a year after the previous chapter,, just a little summary of how everyone is ! if you are confused dont be scared to ask us anywhere!!

“Ahh… he said he would call me sometime around now, though.”

“I am sure he will call you soon enough. It’s Kris we are talking about after all and he is completely- whipped.”

“Mm, I guess… by the way, have you told him about, you know…”

“About?”

“You dating this daddy of yours in real life? I mean, I didn’t really wanna say anything, because it’s not on me to do it, but I’m sure he’d be interested... After everything that happened with Sehunnie and Han, I guess Yifan would like to hear that you moved on as well.”

“There was nothing I had to move on though.”

“I know, honey… I know. Oh- finally.”

_ “Hello love.” _

“Yifan… hey.”

_ “How is my favourite person in the entire world?” _

“Mm, yeah, Tao is all good… but I’m alright as well. How was camping?”

_ “I’m glad to hear that. It was great… my back is sore… And you probably hear it on my voice that I didn’t actually sleep much.” _

“Yeah… I wish I could give you a massage right now.”

_ “I will take your word for that… but for now it’s enough if you keep me awake. How is everyone? I haven’t heard about them in a while.” _

“Oh, yes. Well, in the meantime, Dae and Seok found a flat quite close to Minseok’s workplace so I’m actually watching their cat this weekend… and Yeol and Baek are coming to visit from Busan next week with all their dogs so I have no idea how they’ll all fit in here for a dinner but we’ll figure it out! I’ve been missing them a lot these days…”

_ “You sound so excited about it, it makes me so happy.” _

“Yeah, since Jongin-ah is still studying and Soo is working extra hard nowadays, I don’t really get to meet up with them as much as we’d like either. Have I told you that he wants to buy the restaurant he’s working at? It would be just the perfect business for the two of them.”

_ “If anyone Kyungsoo will be able to do it. What’s up with Yixing and Yoonhee?” _

“They’re super well! Yoonhee’s tummy is the size of a watermelon now, and Xing is doing his best to stay clean because he says he really wants to be the perfect father for the child… that just half a year after the trial... it’s so amazing how people can change, don’t you think?”

_ “Sure it is… we changed too after all. I’m a better person now, all thanks to you.” _

“Ah... we both know that’s not true, love. You’re a better person because you found your way and we both know how to manage now… oh, and by the way... my boss said there must be a final decision about the Vancouver position in the matter of days now.”

_ “I’m sure you will get it. There is no one else more suitable for that job than you.” _

“Do you really think so?”

_ “Love, I know so.” _

“Mm… you make me smile so effortlessly… I miss you a lot.”

_ “This is my job baby.” _

“Ah, Tao is giggling at me behind my back and they think I can’t hear them.”

_ “Yeah how… are they?” _

“Oh, well, actually all okay. Still refuse to talk about Sehun dating Lu Ha- yeah, okay, I know they ‘don’t use labels’ but that’s basically it, Tao! Sehun explicitly said he's studying so hard so that he can follow him to the US next year. But then again, I get it… if somebody,  _ we _ know how having half your heart somewhere across the globe is, don’t we, love?”

_ “We sure do… but hey, you will see me sooner than you can imagine.” _

“Well, you know it’s only June, right? Christmas is not exactly close ye- ah Tao, can you please get the door?”

“It’s your house.”

_ “Yeah that is true…” _

“Ah god, don’t you love having your best friend around when they don’t do anything? Just a moment, I gotta answer the door.”

_ “Take your time, love.” _

“Yes, I’ll just- oh… oh my god...”

“Hey Junmyeon, merry Christmas.”

 

* * *

 

#  SAYING GOODBYE

Dear Reader,

so it has come to this. We are here, saying goodbye after the most amazing 5 months with you all.

I remember the first time Blake and I talked about writing something together. We weren’t particularly ambitious, just joking around since she hadn’t really written about ships before and I knew virtually nothing about EXO at that time. And still, we could feel we  _ needed _ to do something together.

The most interesting thing, though, is that before starting the story, we barely knew each other. To me, she was just a beautiful and mysterious friend of a friend. And look at us now. She’s one of the most important people in my life, someone who understands me from half sentences and I know is always there for me. My partner in crime.

But if we move on (bc it’s getting real gay in here,,) this story also gave us a community. You who stuck with us all through the story, you who gave the characters and the plotline and  _ us _ so much love we couldn’t possibly dream of. It was your enthusiasm that made us determined to finish this fic and finish it well. You gave Jongdae strength to accept himself, Yeol to open up, Kyungsoo to confess his love… Without you, this might have become another one of those long abandoned, unfinished fanfictions floating around aimlessly.

We cannot let go of the characters yet, though. We plan on writing about their lives every once in a while and we also have our next au planned already! And if life is kind enough, we will be able to start working on it soon as well. You can always reach us on instagram. We hope to keep you all together because this community is too precious to just let go.

As we got to know some of your stories, Blake and I often talked about showing a good example through our characters, hoping somebody out there would find it, somebody who is looking for a tiny sign that says ‘you’re not alone’.

But I’m getting way more emotional here than I planned, so let me just say thank you for reading one last time. We can never possibly give back for all we got from you, but we’ll keep on trying our hardest.

I wish you the best and until next time, remember: you are loved.

Yours,

Anise.

To our precious readers,

So this day has come, huh?

I don’t even know where to begin. This story has become a big part of my life, unintentionally, and I dreaded the day when it was about to end. However, it can’t go on forever, can it? It’s time for us to say goodbye. 

I don’t want to get all emotional and sappy, but this fiction really meant a lot to me so it would be a shame not to talk about it. This journey, thought me a lot. I do believe that I became a lot better with writing and choosing the right words. I’m better at expressing myself as well, even though, right now the words don’t come to me naturally. 

I want to thank you for treasuring this story. For not letting it go to waste. Without you I would probably never had the motivation to complete it - like all my other stories sigh. Thank you for leaving a comment or a kudo, it really meant so much to me, and kept me pushing forward. If it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have found such joy in writing like this, in a theme that I was so unfamiliar with.

I am extremely glad for the amount of love and adoration my characters have received. Thank you for loving my confident, tiny and loveable Minseok, my bubbly and pretty loud gay Baekhyun, my quirky and iconic Sehun, my overly confident and sassy Tao and my tough but loving Kris. And for those of you who looked past the harsh exterior of Luhan and tried to look beneath the mask, thank you so much. I truly feel that there is much more to him, and to all of them in fact, that couldn’t fit in this story and I wholeheartedly want to write seperate parts for them - if you are up for it too, of course. 

Their journey was our journey as well. It came to the point when I knew what my characters were up to in every minute of every day… and I will miss them but I know they will forever be with me, in my heart and on paper - well in this case online. 

Here I want to leave a quick thank you note to Anise too. My partner in crime, who taught me so much about writing and life in general. I want to thank you for staying up with me, spending endless amount of hours just talking and discussing the possible outcomes. Thank you for praising my ideas and sharing your brilliant mind with me. You truly made this story complete and pure perfection. And not only did we create something that helped some, that cheered some up, that made some feel understood and helped, but it brought us a lot closer to and I, for one, be forever grateful for everything - for  _ you  _ especially. Thank you so much.

Lastly, this is time for me to truly say goodbye. I promise you, this is not the end and you will sure here from us soon enough. We will get back to writing as soon as possible, with new ideas or with additions to ‘so baby can i be your boyfriend?’. Until then, you have to promise to take care of yourselves and stay healthy and hydrated. I love you so much and I will miss you all.

Lots of love,

Blake

**Author's Note:**

> midnightau: [twitter](https://twitter.com/midnightau) [tumblr](http://midnightau.tumblr.com/)  
> apieformydean: [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ugiburu)  
> shared instagram: [here](https://www.instagram.com/i_love__the_stars/)


End file.
